Up Close and Personal
by DayDreamLover
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope, television journalist and co-anchor of a popular morning news show receives the chance of a lifetime when she's chosen to interview former President Grant. Will the encounter be everything she dreamed of professionally and awaken something for her personally? Will the one trained to report the news become news and create a scandal all of her very own?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own Scandal; it belongs to Shonda and ABC.**

Chapter One

Relishing the first moment she'd had to herself since entering the state of Vermont, Olivia Pope stood in front of the gleaming window in her hotel suite and took in the view.

Even after nearly missing her flight, dealing with the airline temporarily misplacing her luggage, and doing the massive amount of grunt work required in preparation for the main event, she found herself still wired. But in hopes of granting her mind and body a slight reprieve, she temporarily lost herself in the serenity and intimidation that could be found in the mountains before her as her Bluetooth hang on her ear.

While waiting to be connected with the person behind the number she'd dialed, she released the biggest sighs of her life and began another mental rundown of her list of questions for the umpteenth time. But when she heard the voice she sought she switched from harried journalist to dutiful daughter in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Mom, it's me. I've managed to squeeze in some free time so I'm returning your call." She explained and then listened patiently as her mother immediately started rambling.

Only able to interject a few words here and there, Olivia paced the length of the floor as the older woman basically carried on a one way conversation. _With her chipper mood you'd think she was the one a few hours away from interviewing the onetime leader of the free world herself_. She chuckled at the image of her mother grilling former President Grant before growing serious.

"Mother, no." she responded to the woman's suggestion, not even bothering to mask her irritation at Maya's request. "It would be the height of unprofessionalism for me to trouble President Grant for an autograph for my mommy. Just no."

She rubbed furiously at her eye sockets and sneered when Maya wouldn't be deterred. After she counted to ten she decided perhaps a softer approach was in order and made sure her voice dripped with honey when she spoke. "And I'm sure he would greatly appreciate the fact that you voted for him. But I really don't think he owes you any more than the job he performed as our commander in chief."

Feeling as if she was on the verge of seriously snapping, she shut her eyes and thanked God for the knock at her door. "Look, Mom, work calls. I have to go. Talk to you soon." She ended the call with another groan before Maya could say anything else.

The aggravation bubbling through her veins subsided when she flung open the door to find two of her closest friends standing there. She had met the willowy, porcelain skinned makeup artist Abby Whelan when she first began working at Broadcast News Now. And even though her baby faced producer Harrison Wright was new to their team he had fit in instantly and proved to be worthy of his position.

"So, Liv, you ready to grab dinner? Harrison's paying," the slender redhead said with a sly smile. Her dark denim jeans and black leather jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt signaled to Olivia that the woman was more than ready for some down time.

"And since when did me coming out of my pockets for everybody become a thing? Because I can tell you I definitely missed that memo, lady." He looked handsome and equally as easy going in a plaid button down and jeans.

With a grin plastered on her face, Olivia stood back and watched the two banter with each other until she had her fill of free entertainment. Even though Abby continued her jabs, Harrison never lacked for retorts and it was a sight to behold until it just wasn't anymore. "You know what guys," she interrupted, "this day has been a long enough so I'll probably have something brought up in a little while. But thanks for thinking of me."

Their grumbles of dissent didn't stop her from shutting the door on them however slow and regretful. Alone once again, she returned to the process of making herself even more comfortable within the confines of her room. Peep toe Jimmy Choo's had long been chucked the moment she stepped into the room and parked her luggage by the door. So she unbuttoned her cream blouse and placed it across the back of a chair before reaching for her laptop bag and briefcase. She laid both items on her queen sized bed and promptly joined them once she had traded her skirt for her favorite silk pajama set.

As her computer powered to life she pulled out a folder and searched for her note cards. Upon finding them, she reread the questions that she had already committed to memory. Even though she was under no illusion that the interview would be perceived as no more than a 'puff piece', Olivia felt a pressure like never before. Fitzgerald Grant had held the highest office in the land once upon a time and not everyone was given the honor of picking his brain.

There were those who felt she wasn't trustworthy enough or competent enough to remove lint from his clothes, let alone sit with the man and get his opinions and insights on a manner of topics; especially after the debacle surrounding her promotion to co-anchor. Due to internal and external forces, Olivia felt she had something to prove to everyone; those who loved her and those who despised her, but most importantly to herself.

And even though she had year upon year of journalism experience on her resume she knew she had a long way to go before she was ranked among the heavyweights. She wanted her name mentioned with the likes of Sawyer and Walters. And she wanted the recognition without the insinuations of being nothing more than a cutthroat backstabber with a pretty face and a great pair of legs. So in spite of how light the conversation would be compared to what others had done in the past, not every reporter could say that they had interviewed a president; whether he was in office or out. And in that regard the coup would still be a make or break moment of television for her career.

Determined to erase all doubts to her capabilities, she had made it her mission to eat, breathe, and sleep Fitzgerald Grant from the moment she had been given her assignment. As she looked through notes of her subject she listened to clip after clip of his speeches and press conferences, her eyes periodically finding themselves glued to the screen to take in his features. There was no denying his charisma and handsome looks. And she had forever been in awe of his intelligence. But of the many traits he possessed the one that had always stood out for her was his compassion.

When the footage of him touring a tornado ravaged state appeared, she dropped her papers and gave her undivided attention to the coverage, waiting for the part that never failed to tug at her heart strings. He was being escorted through the wreckage of the storm and given the details of the damage done when they came upon a family standing in front of the remnants of their home. The genuine care and concern he exhibited while comforting them and others in their predicament always reduced her to quivering, sniveling mess.

Not too many leaders were known for accessibility and transparency while still being commanding but in his time as president Fitzgerald Grant had managed to be just that and she still respected him for it to this day.  
>When mental as well as physical fatigue started to gnaw at her, she moved all of her materials to the table in the middle of the room and then returned to the bed. Deciding to give her body the rest it craved, she set her alarm so she could nap before settling down permanently for the night because for her there was always plenty of work to be done.<br>_

"Holy Shit!"

Confused by the sudden outburst, Olivia tore her eyes from her note cards and stared at Abby. "What's wrong?" she yelled so that her voice could be heard over the whirring sound of the helicopter currently transporting them.

"Just look," Abby pointed straight ahead.

Following her friend's direction, she gazed out the window to look upon one of the most beautifully crafted homes she had ever laid eyes on. "Whoa."

"Whoa? That's all you got? Come on, Liv that has to at least be worth a "damn." Because the ex president's new pad, is a freaking masterpiece!"

Olivia studied the expansive glass and stone home situated in the middle of lush grounds that were immaculately groomed and seemingly without end. It was an impressive piece of architecture backed by gasp inducing scenery. The extravagance of it all aided in her excitement and she couldn't wait to get started.

But when their ride made contact with the ground the two friends couldn't help but look at each other. It was then that she allowed herself a moment of vulnerability and reached for Abby's hand and squeezed it hard.  
>Seeing all the things she knew the woman couldn't say written on her face, Abby offered a smile. "It's okay, Liv, just breathe. This is the moment where the tide turns in your favor. This Fitzgerald Grant interview was the one to get and it belongs to you. The time is here to wipe any doubt from any and all the haters minds."<p>

"You're right. This moment is mine and it's time for me to handle this."

Confidence returning she thanked Abby and they smiled at each other once more before they prepared to disembark.

After making the trek across the lawn, the door to the Grant residence opened and a younger man in what Olivia deduced to be her age range appeared. He was tiny and dark haired but clean cut with a boy next door demeanor and a winning smile. "Miss Pope, I'm Brandon Sinclair, President Grant's assistant," he extended his hand for her to shake. "I will be escorting you to the guest house around back for the time being. It has been pretty well stocked specifically for your arrival but if you find you're lacking anything the president insists that you don't hesitate to ask."

She ignored Abby's raised eyebrow to express her gratitude."Oh, I'm sure that everything is fine. The president has been very generous just by offering us a space to wait for the crew and to hang out in during breaks."

"Well he feels bad about your hotel being thirty miles out and the lack of proximity to everything the town has to offer in general," he explained. "And it just wasn't possible to do this in Santa Barbara since this is pretty much home base for him at the moment."

Filing that nugget of information away she shot another quick glance in Abby's direction and kept on walking until they entered their designated area. Although it paled in comparison to the main house, the home was still grand in size but inviting enough for anyone visiting to feel comfortable.

"Nice. Very nice."

"It is. Very charming." Olivia nodded in agreement with Abby's assessment.

"I think so too," Brandon chimed in. "Let me show you around."

He quickly guided the women through the rooms that would be of the most use to them and then brought them back to the kitchen. It was there that he encouraged them to partake of the mini breakfast buffet that had been set up with an assortment of breads, fruits and juices. "Help yourself, ladies. I'll be back when the rest of the crew arrives. And if you need anything before then I'm just a phone call away." He pivoted to leave but paused. "Oh the president asked me to give you this."

Curious, Olivia accepted the folded sheet of paper from the man and thanked him as he left them alone.

_Miss Pope,_

_On behalf of the Grant family, I wanted to take the time to welcome you into our home. My intention is for this experience to be an enlightening and informative view into our lives post presidency and I am confident that you are more than capable of bringing my vision to light. I looking forward to working with you today._

_Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_

Once she finished reading the note she looked over her shoulder to find Abby still digesting the words on the paper.

"I gotta say he's good, Liv. A thoughtful and considerate hunk of a man. The only flaw I've ever found with him besides him being already taken is his conservative handicap."

"But if you really examine his policies and position during the bulk of his administration you'll find his stances were considerably more left leaning than anything seen in his party to date."

"Yet he still proudly, publicly and unashamedly waved the Republican banner, so blah."

"Abigail," Olivia laughed. "Let's not forget we are in the man's, the former president's, might I remind you, home. And we're here as professionals."

"Yeah about that. I'm just getting paid to beautify your already staggering features. It's a tough job but I guess someone has to do it, right?" she joked. "Look, if we're being honest here I'm just along for the ride. Literally enjoying the helicopter shuttle, stealing glances at the former first family and partaking of the snacks between the occasional touch ups of your lovely face."

"When you put it that way, can you be me while I be you?"

"Yeah," Abby snorted, "cause that's totally happening." "You know you wouldn't let me utter one syllable before you were jumping in and taking over that interview. So as hard as it may be, you need to chill out. In a little while you're gonna use everything in your arsenal to go out there and knock em dead."

Hours later after the crew had arrived and set up and Olivia had been dressed and glammed up, the time had come for the show to get on the road. She exhaled and smoothed the already flawless material of her cobalt blue pleated peplum dress and prepared to make her way to the main house once again. After grabbing her ever handy file complete with note cards she debated on whether or not to bring her suit jacket along. But before she could decide she was robbed of all focus within just a few short seconds.

After a succession of strong raps on the door Fitzgerald Grant strolled into the room and put their makeshift world on pause. Movements stilled, conversations ceased, and every other noise imaginable seemed to disappear. His appearance caused a trance to fall over everyone and Olivia was not exempt from a reaction of her own. She was stunned into silence by the magnetism of his presence. He was nothing short of dashing even when opting for a slightly casual look in a dark sweater, light dress shirt combo paired with dark slacks.

Olivia couldn't recall a time when the president looked anything other than camera ready and she quickly found that seeing him in the flesh turned the myth into a man. His confidence was almost tangible, he was taller than she had surmised and much much prettier; all attributes she approved of wholeheartedly.

And though they were flanked by more than a dozen people it didn't take long for the two of them to make eye contact. Their gazes locked and something within her stirred. He nodded at her and she smiled politely at him as she found her footing. After whispering a few words to Abby she began to move in his direction, but Harrison beat her to him.

From a distance, she listened to their introduction and gave them their moment as they exchanged pleasantries and went over a few last minute matters. When she felt enough time had passed she approached, her smile and eyes equally bright as she offered her hand.

"Mr. President sir, it is such an honor to finally meet you. I'm Olivia. Pope."

He returned her gesture with the same enthusiasm, showcasing every one of his pearly whites as his hand wrapped around hers. "I assure you the feeling is mutual, Miss Pope. You have no idea how many mornings you've helped get me on my way.

Her head tilted and cheeks warmed at the compliment. "Well that's very kind of you to say, sir. I can't tell you how much that means to us at BNN," she said.

As silence hung between them she wondered if there was indeed a tingle produced from their joined hands. She also wasted a moment trying to determine if his grip on her lingered a little longer than necessary or if maybe she was inventing both things. Chalking it all up to her nervous and overactive imagination at work, she reclaimed her sanity and her voice. "I was just on my way to you, sir, but since you're here we can get this started whenever you're ready."

Partial to her brand of direct professionalism, he was content to let her take the lead and released her hand with a smile. "Well then Miss Pope, I guess there's no time like the present to get this out of the way. Shall we?"

**AN2: I'm not new to Scandal but kinda sorta new to Scandal fanfic (and the fics I've found here have been just amazing btw). If there's a fic on this site similar to this let me know and I won't bother with updates. I just wanted to do something with Liv and Fitz and Vermont (still not over it) without having to include B613 at all, even though I lose the mega awesomeness of Fitz building the house for Liv. Okay I'll shut up for now! Anyway, thanks to all who bothered to read this far. Hope you liked let me know if you did or didn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, Shonda and ABC do. But they kept invading my daydreams so I just had to write about them.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who showed any interest in my Olitz ramblings by fav/follow/review. I was so nervous to post this here so the support was very helpful in getting over that and much appreciated. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride but if not, you'll always have Chapter One. I enjoyed each and every review, particularly everyone's interest in the state of Mr and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant's marriage. You have to wait for the next chapter to get a definitive answer but I think after this one you should be able to read between the lines.**

Chapter Two

While making their way to the section of the grounds that had been prepared for their sit down, Olivia and Fitz engaged in small talk, subconsciously moving in step with one another as they bypassed an abundance of bright flowers and swaying trees.

Even though it was in her job description to ask the questions, she somehow found herself answering to him as he sought her opinion on trivial matters such as the weather and her thoughts on Vermont. Her responses were honest and polite and she even found herself laughing at the jokes he made though they weren't particularly funny. She just felt that he should be rewarded for the attempt.

It was when they took their seats and he assured her that everything would be just fine that she realized that his show of humor was for her benefit, to put her at ease as last minute adjustments took place around them. There was something in the way he spoke, looked at her and touched her hand that instantly relaxed her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it because she could see Harrison begin the ritual he performed before every taping got underway.

She scanned the mild chaos going on around them and couldn't help growing even more impressed by Fitz's lax approach to all the people and equipment encroaching upon his personal sanctuary. And that, combined with his ability to treat her as if they were old friends even though they'd just met, helped aid in her optimism that their time together would go smoothly. With a quick shake of her head she buried 'Liv', flashed the man seated across from her a broad smile and thanked him for his concern before refocusing her concern on the tone and outcome of the interview for those who would watch her work.

As the countdown began around them, he told an anecdote that was actually hilarious and she couldn't suppress the genuine laugh that escaped. The casual rapport between them erased the remainder of the anxiety she'd previously felt and that lightheartedness was easily translated to tape when the camera started to roll.

* * *

><p>With her hands linked she placed them on top of the notes in her lap and leaned forward, treating him to a heart stopping smile. "Hello, Mr. President. It's truly an honor to have you host us at your home. I'm sorry that Mrs. Grant wasn't able to join us."<p>

"Believe me she is disappointed as well. But there were matters in Santa Barbara that required her attention so it couldn't be helped. Hi, Mel," he waved awkwardly to the camera as he looked directly at it and spoke.

"A lot of people were wondering when this day would come, if it would come, since you've kept such a low profile post presidency. But it's finally here, your first interview since leaving office almost two years ago. I guess my first question would be, do you miss it?"

He chuckled before responding. "Some days very much so. Some days not at all," he said truthfully. "Public office is not for the faint of heart. And I would be lying if I said leaving behind such high stakes and pressures associated with holding the highest office in the land hasn't taken more than a load off. But there are times I really do miss getting in there and fighting tooth and nail to bring about the changes I believe would benefit the American people the most."

"Speaking of the people of our great nation, you left office with an approval rating of 64%, one of Gallup poll's highest for a departing president. It puts you in the company of president's such as Clinton, Roosevelt, and Reagan. And to this day you are still remembered fondly, so I don't believe it would be presumptuous to even go as far as to bestow upon you the title of one of the most beloved presidents. Yet you shocked the country and even the world by choosing not to run for re-election. How did you get yourself to that point; where you could say 'no more...this is as far as the Grant Administration goes.' How did you come to that conclusion?"

Listening intently to her words, he shifted in his seat and paused before answering. "With total transparency," the words were simple but true as he went on to explain. "As president I continually had to have those self evaluations and be completely honest with myself. I had to prioritize. I loved being president but I also had to consider my family. I started to question how I could fairly give myself to this country without short changing my children and when I found I couldn't I bowed out as gracefully as I knew how. I know that's one of the first or should be one of the first considerations when deciding to run for office but it's easy to get swept up in that rolling ball and convince yourself that you can do it all."

"Now that you've stepped back and had time away, do you ever regret your choice?"

"Yes, because I'm human. It's natural that when we go and choose a side we always wonder about what's going on or what could happen on the opposite side. But I made my decision and in doing so I've been reminded of something that I've always known. You don't need the spotlight or eyes on you to make a difference. There's so much to contribute, so much to change in this world and you don't have to be President of the United States to do it. There's always work to be done, help to be given all over the world. And I'm more than happy to do my part without my every move being photographed and reported on in continuous news cycles."

"So besides philanthropy, what is retirement like for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III?

"My entire name Miss Pope?" he chuckled. "I feel like I've been caught doing something wrong. What do your notes say?"

"Nothing sir I promise," she laughed at his joking tone. "I was told that Vermont is something of a priority for you now and I was curious."

"I mean what's not to love? It's beautiful here, so very peaceful. There's no place I'm required to be on a daily basis at the moment, so the middle of nowhere suits my needs just fine. Don't get me wrong, I love California. I always will. It will always be my home. But there's just something about this place at this time that I can't really explain. Now, I don't know if that's old age talking or what..."

"Says the youngest elected president since President Kennedy," she interrupted.

"Would you tell that to my bones and joints, please? I think they know we're edging closer to fifty than ever before."

"You seem perfect to me," she commented before thinking her words through. As heat traveled from her chest, to her neck and then cheeks, she wracked her brain for the best way to backtrack the potentially loaded observation "It's just that we've had so many reports of health issues plaguing our presidents after they leave office but you seemed to have escaped the curse."

"From your lips...I think the best you can do is everything in moderation; the eating, drinking, and merriment. And exercise is key. I run a lot more now opposed to the early days which is insane because I used to just hate it. God how I hated it. I swim as well, every chance I get."

"Really? Me too," her smile widened to impossible lengths. "Former captain of the high school swim team over here."

"You don't say?" his voice rose."Maybe you could give me some pointers?"

"Once we're off the clock, sir, consider it handled," she smiled.

He smiled right back, "Well, I'll hold you to it."

* * *

><p>"So tell me what you think. And be honest," Olivia demanded while her makeup was being refreshed.<p>

"Aren't I always? So far so good. It's great actually, very interesting," Abby admitted. "It's like you two are the only people that exist right now."

"He makes it easy. He's very open. He said I had free reign and he meant it, nothing's off limits. And I really like that I can toss out the questions and he gives it right back without hesitating."

"That's the understatement of the month. You two are so in sync out there I'm just waiting for you two start finishing each other's sentences. I won't be surprised if by the end of the interview you have him revealing State secrets with nothing more than a little ole whiff of interest on your part. Or maybe..." her thought was silenced by Olivia's interruption.

"Are you saying that it looks like we're flirting? Because there is no way in hell..."

Abby held up her hands to halt the panic she could see etching across her friend's face."Not flirting per se. It's just that you two have a certain chemistry that's really, really obvious."

"Oh my god no! That's horrible," Olivia groaned.

"Why? Chemistry brings eyes. Eyes brings buzz. Buzz brings ratings. I'm not seeing the problem here."

"Maybe that he's married! And if you're seeing something, what will the viewers think? Public perception of me is already on shaky ground, the last thing I need is more raised disapproving eyebrows pointed in my direction. There are certain people who have been gunning for me ever since Caitlin was fired; loudly speculating that it was my fault. And since they would happily see me bounced from the building for it the last thing I need is negative character insinuations."

"Okay, Liv, calm down," Abby squeezed her shoulders "You're doing a great job and I'm enjoying what you're giving out there. You two just seem really comfortable with each other that's all and that's a good thing. He's showing that he hasn't lost the charm, that he's still accessible. And that can only help the Missus if the whispers are true and she does try to go the governor route. When are you gonna work that in by the way?"

Abby let her words sink in and could pinpoint the exact moment they registered. Olivia's clear eyes and furrowed brow were a sign that Abby's reminder about Millicent Grant had transferred attention back onto the story and off of the public's seemingly never ending bloodlust.

* * *

><p>"Well this has been very enlightening, Mr. President," Olivia remarked after their mics had been retrieved by a member of the crew. "I have enjoyed this not only from a journalistic standpoint but also as a former constituent as well."<p>

"That's good to know because I always feel like I'm putting people to sleep."

"And you're humble too, sir. Next segment you'll have to clue us in to some of your flaws. Or better yet, I could save that for Karen and Gerry."

He grinned slightly and then said, "The camera's put away you can stop with all the sir's and Mr. President, it's Fitz. Call me Fitz."

She shook her head no. "That would be inappropriate, sir."

"Actually it would confidence boosting. Every time you refer to me so formally when we aren't working, I'm fighting not to looking over my shoulder in fear that my father has risen from the dead."

"I'm sorry to contribute to your stress, but I just can't. It doesn't sit right with me."

"Alright, I'll accept that. But if it should ever feel right, you have my permission, Ms. Pope."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Now, should we discuss what's up next? You've given us such insight into the mind of President Grant but I really want to try to capture Fitzgerald Grant the father, the man. As much or as little as you're willing to share with us is okay with me. I believe the people would enjoy a glimpse into your daily life as a parent. Even see some of your hobbies, maybe."

"Whatever you're going for, I'm game. And I have a strong suspicion that one if not both of the kids would know what to do with some camera time."

The thought of the teenagers interacting with the ex head of state had her near giddy with possibilities of what could transpire, especially in a relaxed atmosphere."I have to tell you, sir, that's music to a journalist's ears..."

* * *

><p>After a break for lunch, some downtime just to recharge, and wardrobe changes for them both, Olivia and Fitz continued their question and answer session on the move. She was given a tour of the gardens and lake before they were joined by the children during the visit to the stables. He even disregarded his handlers' advice and allowed her and the camera into the kitchen. It was there that she even got to witness the Grant trio's efforts at dinner and dessert and the hilarious results thereof. By the time the task was completed she was in possession of more than enough footage to pick and choose from. And before she knew it their time together had come to an end.<p>

He had been gracious from the time she had met him and the chivalry didn't stop just because the camera ceased rolling. While the rest of the crew did their thing to remove all traces that they had even been there, Fitz escorted Olivia to the front yard.

"Ms. Pope it has been an absolute pleasure." Hands stuffed deep in his pockets, he couldn't resist taking in the sight of all of her once her attention was diverted elsewhere.

Her eyes focused straight ahead and onto her coworkers loading the news van, she turned to Fitz once she heard his voice and gave him another one of her signature smiles. "I was going to say the same to you. We have a lot of really good stuff here and once it's ready for the world to see I'm positive it will only help Mrs. Grant's upcoming campaign."

"You're not letting that point go are you? Even though I told you nothing's been decided as of yet..."

"Mr. President, sir, any journalist worth the title knows to look beyond a person's words. Sometimes the actions or reactions tell a tale a million words couldn't convey."

"I guess that would all depend on how skilled or unskilled the subject one is studying is though. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Pope?"

"Now that we are no longer working can we please dispense with the civilities?" she sighed as her hair whipped in the wind. "You may call me Olivia. Every time I hear Ms. Pope I'm looking around for my mother. And these surroundings are much too nice for thoughts of my mother."

Before he could reply, they heard her nickname being called and looked in the direction of the news van again. "Well, it seems my time is up. The ride is ready and the day has been long. So I have a feeling they'll leave with or without me. Thanks again for everything, Mr. President. Someone will be in touch with you regarding the details on airing and such. Goodbye."

They shook hands and she flounced away with a memorable stride."Goodbye Olivia," he whispered, captivated by the sight of her as she disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Still don't own them. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

Chapter Three

Once the van pulled away, Fitz retreated inside his home and began closing up for the night. He checked windows, locked doors, and turned off the lights as he pondered the stark contrast in atmosphere from earlier in the day when a variety of sights, sounds, and people abounded. The house was eerily quiet, teetering on morose even, and he hated it. After hamming it up for the camera, Karen and Gerry had hunkered down in their respective rooms and more than likely disappeared into the abyss of loud, unintelligible music and social media; leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Shaking his head at their predictability, he stalked down the hall in lieu of taking the stairs to his bedroom and entered his study. After softly shutting the door behind him, he left the room dark until he reached his Georgian style mahogany desk. There he flicked on the lamp, took a seat and sighed. It almost felt as if the weight of the day evaporated once his body connected with the leather chair.

Though filming had been hectic and tiring, it was time well spent. It had given him a much needed distraction from the realities of his life and allowed him to pretend. He had become so good at it throughout the years and for a little while he got to draw strength from the pretense of having all of his shit together.

And his stunning, intelligent company for the day had made it easier for him as well. He had felt important, interesting, and alive in Olivia's presence. And he realized he liked those feelings. Lately he had come to realize that there was a lack of purpose in his personal life, one that he was starting to crave more and more. He hoped that once he finally reclaimed his life and set it in the direction of his choosing he would find fresh perspective in all things.

Exhaling, Fitz opened the top drawer of his desk and took out the forms that he'd had his lawyers draw up months before; papers he had been holding onto for far too long and ran his fingers across the heading as he read the words typed in bold print. **Dissolution of Marriage**.

He knew that the divorce from Mellie had been a long time coming. The only thing keeping them together besides the public's perception of what a presidential legacy was supposed to be was his hesitance to destroy the way of life his children had come to depend on, however stifling and lifeless it was. But since they had joined him in Vermont once the house was completed, leaving Mellie behind in California, he saw firsthand how wrong he had been about their ability to adjust to their parents' separation.

And though their new dynamic was awkward at first, they had thrived in Mellie's absence and settled into a routine that was uniquely all their own. They were more open with him, eager to share their opinions and feelings on every topic under the sun without fear of being ridiculed or dismissed. Karen and Gerry constantly surprised him with their wit and intellect and he couldn't have been more proud to be their father. They made the prospect of single parenthood seem easier everyday and the entrance of Olivia Pope had him wondering if there could possibly be even greater things in his future.

She had breezed into his space displaying confidence and control but it was easy enough for him to spot the proverbial chinks in her armor. In no time, he was able to glimpse the vulnerability underneath her persona although she tried her best to mask it. Living a very public life of his own he couldn't fault her for the image she projected because he knew what could happen to those, particularly women, who were perceived as weak. He had quickly learned that the world had no qualms about swallowing you whole and spitting you out before leaving you for dead.

During the times that she let her guard down and put a halt to professional mode he was treated to a woman of great class, warmth and heart and he had enjoyed those aspects of her personality just as much as her looks. After observing her from afar, he had long pegged her to be more than the beautiful exterior that some tried to assign to her and being around her had quickly proved him right. Spending time with Olivia had felt like being granted his fill of air after nearly suffocating and it overwhelmed him in the best way. Compelled to thank her for the experience he decided he should place a call or two to do just that. But first he reached for a pen and signed his name to the papers where the highlighted tabs indicated for him to do so. As soon as morning came he would begin the process of having them sent to Mellie so that she could do the same.

* * *

><p>After returning to the hotel and sharing a celebratory drink with her crew in the bar, Olivia said goodnight and retreated to the calm and quiet of her suite. Once there she indulged in a long hot shower, allowing the heat to soothe her aches and pains before wrapping herself in the comfortable terry cloth robe and ordering herself a light snack.<p>

Impressed with the speed of service she tipped generously once her food was delivered but went on to ignore the fruit and cheese to cradle the wine goblet topped off with one of her favorite reds. She sipped and savored the fruity floral taste of the younger Cabernet and found it the perfect complement to the light mood she was in.

In spite of the strenuous day, she was still riding high. She had just worked through enough hours that would have most keeling over but she couldn't calm down. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had just been apart of something special. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so engaged with a subject and vice versa. With all of the revelations, humor, and honesty that the Grant interview wielded, it would definitely make for good television. She just hoped with everything within her that it would be received as such.

Excited and determined to record her remembrances and feelings of the day while they were still fresh, while she could still feed off the energy of them, Olivia pulled out a journal and pen and wrote. The various properties on acre upon acre of land were opulent and the scenery was enchanting and the things dreams were made of. But all of that paled in comparison to the family residing in paradise. She had walked onto the Grant estate already impressed but being in Fitz's company had deepened her opinion of him. From his candidness to his treatment of his staff, her, and everyone else he had come into contact with while in her presence, she believed even more firmly that underneath his massive amount of power, wealth and jaw droppingly handsome looks, he was one of the good guys and she couldn't help be a tad envious of his wife. From her hesitant, sporadic appearances in the dating pool she knew that they definitely didn't make men like him anymore.

He was an involved and present father and his commitment to his children was apparent to all that witnessed them together. The ease with which they interacted told her all she needed to know. The connection they shared couldn't be faked for the cameras, especially during those volatile teen years which Karen and Gerry were both experiencing. Even though she had no desire for the level of domesticity that the Grant family ran on, for a split second they had made her crave it and believe that it was possible even for her.

Upon gathering more of her thoughts and recollections she wrote them out furiously on paper so she didn't forget one detail, not stopping until her fingers began to cramp. She paused to crack her knuckles and then proceeded to polish off what was left of her wine.

Sighing in contentment, she blinked repeatedly in hopes of clearing her tired blurry eyes. But when her technique was unsuccessful she knew it was past time to give into her body's demand for rest. So stubbornly she rose from her seat and recalled the pictures she had posed for with President Grant and his family. They would be a part of her collection of mementos from the day, a reminder of an opportunity given to only a select few. As she settled under the sheets she remembered some of Abby's words from earlier. It was true, the tide had definitely turned for her and there would be no going back.

* * *

><p><em>Weeks Later...<em>

_New York_

Wearing a white silk knit v-neck sweater and an accompanying jacket over a pair of dark blue denim jeans, Olivia flashed her I.D. and smile at security and entered the studio before dawn even considered making an appearance. Running on very little sleep, she sipped from her second cup of coffee and headed straight to her dressing room on a mission. After weeks of editing, scheduling, and airing teasers of her work, the day had arrived for the first part of her interview with Fitz to be broadcast across the nation and the thoughts of possible reactions to her work threatened to fry her nerves.

In dire need of distraction she sought the one place that drowned out doubts, fears and shortcomings real or imagined. Over the years the space had become more of her home than the apartment she leased. Even when she wasn't required on set she was always around; working on something new, engrossed in reports of happenings around the world, critiquing previous work or gaining knowledge from veteran colleagues.

After getting comfortable, she decided to begin drafting a story that had been nagging at her for some time and work up until she was summoned for hair and makeup.

* * *

><p>"The hell?" Olivia woke from her short nap to find Abby leaning over her dresser, her nose pressed into the flower arrangement on prominent display.<p>

Hearing the groggy voice, the woman whipped her head around, prompting her luxurious curls to bounce all over her head as she smirked. "Oh, don't mind me, Liv. I came in here looking for you but got distracted by the huge ass bouquet."

Olivia turned her attention to the stems of gorgeous white Oriental Lilies in an exquisite butterfly crystal vase and grinned sheepishly.

Abby grunted. "I don't know why you're trying to act all innocent. You could have taken those home with you yesterday, but no, you have to gloat. Tall, fine and sexy sent you flowers while the rest of us who contributed to the interview in one way or another got bupkis. Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

Olivia laughed heartily at her friend's feigned ire. "Please tell me you'll be over it by the time I'm in your chair. Because I will not have you sending me out on air looking like Ronald McDonald. I mean it's not like I forced him to extend such a lovely gesture on the eve of the interview being shown, but I definitely accept. And I won't apologize for having them around as a daily reminder either because he was a president for God's sake."

"You could have at least let me keep the card that came with them." Abby pouted.

"Yeah no, it's going to Mom. That way I'll get her off my back for refusing to get the man's autograph. But once they wilt you are more than welcome to take one to save. I know I'll keep one as a souvenir."

"But, but, I'm not worthy," Abby mocked and then dodged the pillow Olivia threw at her. She narrowed her eyes on the flowers again once she straightened her stance. "I wonder why lilies though? I guess it doesn't matter, I just think it's very original."

"I know it's not the norm, but I like it," Olivia smiled. "I like that he didn't rely on tried and true roses. It makes it even more special that he sent something so out of the ordinary. When I get a block of free time I'm going to write him a thank you note telling him just that."

Lost in thought, Olivia sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Now let's get to work before I no longer have work to get to."

* * *

><p>Preparing to spend her lunch break at the gym before she returned for a meeting, Olivia changed into black and white yoga attire and was in the process of tying her shoes when a knock came at her door. Before given the chance to respond to it, Abby peeked her head inside the room and offered up a megawatt smile.<p>

The expression was a foreign one for the usually bitingly sarcastic woman so Olivia was understandably confused. "What's going on?" she bit her lip and she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." With arms crossed Abby walked inside without waiting for an invitation to do so. "Just wanted to say really great job on the thing with President Sexy. To watch it in its entirety like that...Just great job. Totally deserving of the flowers, the Emmy and the Edward R. Murrow."

"Yeah right," Olivia chortled, but couldn't help but blush at the thought nonetheless.

Before she could say anything more there was another quick knock at her door followed by Harrison bursting into the room.

"What is with you two treating my little space as if it's your very own? Abby just let herself in during the wee morning hours while I was sleeping to snoop and now you. What if I was in the middle of undressing?"

"Come on, Liv. Don't start acting all brand new because of the Fitz Grant stuff, you already know how we do it. I bet Abby's been in here boosting you up hasn't she?"

"Shut up, Harrison," Abby swatted him in the chest.

He caught her hand and held it before slowly letting it go. Hearing Olivia clear her throat he scratched the back of his head and turned to her."Well, um, if she was stroking your ego I just hope that you remember it after I tell you this because it just might burst your bubble.'

"Ugh," Olivia plopped down on the sofa again bracing herself for horrible news.

She wanted to exit the building before she had time to hear viewer feedback but she figured that luck wasn't on her side. Waiting for the criticism of her wardrobe choices or line of questioning or worse; accusations of engaging in googly eyes with Fitz or complaints that the sun wasn't shining bright enough on the day she filmed the interview, she straightened up in her seat. "Okay, Wright, lay it on me."

"Okay, just want to say that the top dogs are very pleased with what you did what that interview. It was everything they like to see. Very thorough. Enough humor, information and entry into the presidential lifestyle to whet the public's appetite. You really brought your A game to this, Liv, and I have no doubt that it's gonna deliver for the network."

Her mind was racing as she waited for the other shoe to drop so she couldn't fully digest his positive critique. "Thanks Harrison, but are you trying to give me a heart attack? Can you just say what you came to tell me already."

"Little birdies have started singing again and there are some strong rumors going around that Fitzgerald and Mellie Grant are divorcing."

"No shit!" Abby's voice boomed while Olivia sat in stunned silence.

"I know right," he chimed back in. "Nothing's been confirmed as of yet so I guess there could always be a chance that someone's blowing smoke and it won't pan out. But if it's true, can you imagine? The first First Family ever to split in the history of our times. And we missed the scoop by a couple of freaking weeks!"

Still quiet, Olivia heard his words and realized he spoke the truth. If the divorce rumblings turned out to be correct she had possibly missed out on breaking one of the stories of her career, one that would undoubtedly be referenced as a part of American history until the end of time and that had her emotions all over the place.

Of course, as a human being, she could empathize with the parties experiencing a breakdown of their union. But as a journalist, especially one who had just been in the company of said subject whose union was possibly falling apart, she couldn't shake the feeling of walking around with egg on her face for being so clueless about aspects of her own report and that made her livid. Through her haziness she could see Harrison's lips still moving but she had no idea what he was saying because her mind was busy thinking about what her next move would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"Liv, you alright? Because I'm pretty sure that's steam coming from your ears over there."

She waved her hand absently in Harrison's direction even though she had technically zoned him out. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"I know it sucks, but you shouldn't beat yourself up. You aren't a mind reader," he sympathized with her as best he could. "I mean how could you possibly know what was going on in their marriage? It's not like there have been rumors of infidelity on either of their parts before. And they seemed to get along pretty well. Separation and divorce should not have been the first conclusions drawn because the woman wasn't around for one interview."

"That's the thing, when is the last time they have appeared together anywhere for anything?"

Not ready to dwell to the point of obsession, Harrison could only shrug his shoulders in response. "Look, outside of hitting up some sources I'm not sure how much we can do with this at this point. Because if a Grant divorce really is going down you know any and all evidence proving it is under lock and key."

Still nonverbal, she recalled her time at Grant manor. Mellie's absence always seemed odd to her, but was easily explained away with the excuse of her needing to be elsewhere. As she was allowed entrance to a few select rooms inside the home she remembered noticing the lack of a feminine touch on the place but assumed they were going more rustic considering the location. But then again photos featuring the former first lady were few and far between, which was just plain strange for a twenty plus year relationship.

Thinking back, she realized her biggest clue had come within a few seconds of setting foot on the estate when the assistant let it slip that Fitz was spending the majority of his time there. Her senses had immediately went into overdrive and she knew in her gut that the simple remark signified more than multiple home ownership being a perk of the uber wealthy. It meant that they were secretly living apart and Vermont was his domain.

Olivia knew she needed answers. She needed the when, why, and how long. And she needed to know quick, fast and in a hurry.

Somehow Harrison's voice broke through her concentration and she looked up at him as he continued talking."I see you plotting, Liv. Obviously Fitzgerald Grant doesn't have to tell us what he doesn't want us to know and you can't go off half cocked on this thing. I know it'll be hard but you have to cool your jets. He seemed to like you so we don't need you burning bridges in case he feels like doing another sit down in the future."

"So, just what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and sit on my ass while someone else brings this story in, maybe? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Outside of working sources and keeping your ear to the streets in case more info leaks, you don't have that much of a choice. He's the former president for God's sake, not some Joe Schmo you can just dial up on a whim. There are people and protocols in place that render him untouchable even in retirement. All the bullshit red tape that we just had to go through would have driven me crazy if I wasn't already. I think I ended up signing over my firstborn child, a goat, and some stock options just to get an assistant to his assistant's assistant on the phone."

"I get it," Olivia stood, sighed and paced the length of the room until she stopped in front of Harrison. "I know that gaining access to Grant was like finding a needle in a haystack. But doing it once also proves it can be done again and I think I have a way."

* * *

><p>Once her workday officially came to an end, Olivia was on a mission as soon as she crossed the threshold to her apartment. She dropped her bag, mail and keys on the console table at the entryway and headed to the guest bedroom that had slowly morphed into an office over time. Each step was full of purpose as she went to the desk and dived into file after file. When she came up empty, she searched the drawers before walking away with nothing.<p>

Breathless, she moved on to the master bedroom and found her Grant file lying on her cream chaise lounge along with a few of the blouses and jeans she had decided against wearing that morning. Beyond grateful she hugged it to her body and shrieked with happiness. It meant that all hope had not been lost in spite of the feeling of defeat trying to slowly creep up on her. Once she found what she was looking for she kissed the sheet of paper and thanked God for loving her so much before making a mad dash to her phone.

Dialing the number, she cursed under her breath when all she got in return was incessant ringing and then a prompt to leave a message. Determined to have her way, she pushed disappointment aside and spoke firmly. "Hello Brandon. This is Olivia Pope. I know this is a bit forward of me to use this number since I no longer have any business with your boss," she paused. "It's just that I would really like to personally thank Mr. Grant for the lovely flowers he sent me. If you have any idea of how I can make that happen it would be greatly appreciated."

After leaving him all of her contact numbers she sighed and sent up a quick prayer. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Harrison was right. She had gotten along well with the president and she hoped that feeling would further extend her into his good graces to the point that he was willing to answer some very invasive questions for her.

While waiting for a response to her inquiry, she surfed the internet for all things Grant. She googled the couple together and individually, even braving the most odious political blogs without uncovering one whiff of rumored discord within their household. A part of her had a mind to call Harrison up and ask him if he'd dreamed the whole scenario.

Unsure of where to turn next, she ventured onto her network's website to kill time. There she braved the comments accompanying clips of her interview with the man and was pleasantly surprised when she found an overwhelming amount of positive feedback. The interview style as a whole was praised, her wardrobe was coveted and the former president was lusted after in graphic description all within the same posts. The various observations made her groan, giggle, and blush as she scrolled the page.

When she checked her watch she realized it had been over an hour since she placed the call and had not received a response. If the occasional text from Abby didn't come through while she waited she would have doubted if her phone was working at all. Just as she was about to move on for the night, her phone began to ring and she answered instantly.

"Livvie," the drawn out voice whined.

She suddenly felt a headache coming on and scolded herself for not bothering to check her caller ID. "Hi mommy."

"Why haven't you called me today? I left message after message for you."

"You should know by now how this job goes, Mom. I barely have time to catch a breath, let alone chat it up with you; especially during the weekday."

"I know. It's just that I miss you, what can I say?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I miss you too. I have vacation time coming soon and we will get together then I promise."

"That's my girl. I'd really like that. I just wanted to tell you that I saw your interview just like I'm sure everybody else did. You were great baby, I'm so proud of you. And that man was everything. President Grant is so smart and handsome! And he was very nice to you too. I could tell that he liked you because you had him smiling and laughing a lot of the time. He seems happy. I can tell retirement is really agreeing with him."

"It would seem so. And you're right, he's very nice. A very kind man. Guess what? I have something for you when we get together."

"Did you get my autograph?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Olivia looked down at her screen when the phone clicked during their conversation. Curious about the unfamiliar number she put her mother on hold to answer.

"Ms. Pope?"

Able to recognize that deep rumbling voice anywhere, she almost dropped her phone but quickly got herself together to reply. "Yes, this is Olivia."

"Fitzgerald Grant. Fitz. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mr. President. And you?"

"No complaints," he said as easily as if they spoke everyday.

"So I guess Brandon passed along my message?"

"That he did."

As her stomach flipped and flopped in response to the rasp in his voice she remembered that her mother was still on the other end of the line. Paranoid that Maya could sense her reaction to the married man she asked him to hold on so that she could end that conversation.

"Mr. Grant?" she said when she returned.

"I'm still here. But I told you before, it's Fitz."

He ran his fingers along the edge of his desk and she crossed her legs on the sofa as they found calm in just hearing one another's voices.

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate."

"Why not? It's not like these are office hours."

"Ah, but the news never sleeps. You should know that better than anyone, sir."

"So, this is business then? I thought this was personal."

"Well, I wanted to say thank you for the lovely flowers. They weren't necessary but a nice surprise, nonetheless."

"They were no problem at all. It makes me very happy to know that you are enjoying them.

"Very much so. I also get a good laugh at the jealousy it produces in the female co- workers that visit my dressing room. Now that the interview has aired you don't regret sending them do you?" she joked.

"No, never. I liked the final product even more than what was sent to me for my opinion. You're a lady on top of your game, Ms. Pope. The children approved too. They're just impatiently waiting for their debuts."

"Did you tell them that we've scheduled them for prime time?"

"Yes, I did. They said something about it only being right to save the best for last."

"That's harsh," she laughed genuinely. "So what did Mrs. Grant have to say?"

"I don't know. We haven't done that much talking this week."

"Why not," she couldn't stop herself from trying to get confirmation of her suspicions.

"That's kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Is it? I apologize. It's just that..." she let the rest of the statement die on her lips.

"It's what, Ms. Pope?"

"I've recently heard rumors about you and your wife. Rumors about the state of your marriage and I want to know if they're true. Care to comment?"

"That depends. Are you asking as a reporter or something else?"

"I'm asking as someone who thrives on having her facts straight. I have to say that you don't seem that surprised by my questions at all."

"I ran our great country for four years, remember? Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Fair enough. Do you care to respond in anyway to the whispers?"

"Again I need you to clarify your position before I delve into anything beyond pleasantries over flowers and my best camera angles. Are you questioning me as one Olivia Carolyn Pope? Or are you doing due diligence as Olivia Pope co-anchor of _Top of the Morning_?"

When his questions were met with nothing but silence he huffed in frustration. "It was nice speaking with you again, Ms. Pope. I hope you sleep well. Goodnight."

Instinct urged her to speak before he hung up and then to call him back once she heard the dial tone in her ear, but she did neither. She needed to take a step back and reevaluate because she could sense the lines being blurred between them even though they'd technically just met.

She was far too comfortable with him already and that wasn't a good thing considering their positions of married political figure and media personality. Although getting answers for her job had always been priority one in the past, in the sanctuary of her home she felt something extra when they communicated that made her slightly unsure of what exactly she was doing. A few words one on one and she was wrestling with a desire to speak to and listen to him for hours on end. His voice, pleasant disposition and intellect greatly appealed to her on a personal level and could easily jeopardize the work she was trying to accomplish. And the truth of it scared her.

Things flowed much too easily for her liking, especially since she only knew him from a superficial standpoint. There was not one thing she knew about Fitzgerald Grant that could separate her from any person off the street and yet something intimate and electric accompanied her thoughts of him. And those feelings were bleeding over into her interaction with him and she honestly didn't need the risk of being thrown off her game.

In light of it all, she was still so very tempted to resume the connection with him and deal with all her conflicting feelings on the matter later. But common sense and professionalism prevailed so she threw her phone on the coffee table out of reach.

_What the hell are you thinking Olivia? The alleged divorce doesn't matter, because at the moment he's still a very, legally married man._

Deciding that some pasta and a nice Shiraz would ironically bring clarity her way, she slowly made her way into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

><p>Feet still crossed at the ankles while propped up on his desk, Fitz stared into the night, deep in thought. And every last one of them were currently centered on Olivia Pope. The woman was sharp; she was very intelligent as well as beautiful and charming. And he was coming to find out she was tenacious when she smelled a story brewing.<p>

He had admired her work, her commitment to reporting facts and humanizing her subjects for a very long time. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to only work with her when he was approached for an interview for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't claim to know her personally but he trusted what he saw of her. In all honesty he was attracted to everything about her and had been for a while.

And because of that it had taken a great deal of restraint for him to keep from spilling all the details of his private life. He wanted to tell her that he was indeed in the process of divorcing because he wanted to know how she would respond, not because of any desire to make headlines. But he knew discretion needed to be applied for the sake of his children. Even though Karen and Gerry had reacted to the news with understanding and relief, the divorce could be used as ammunition for their peers and in the press and he didn't want that. As their father, he wasn't ready for them to be subjected to the speculation and innuendo that was sure to follow, although he knew logically it couldn't be avoided forever.

He thought that maybe the smart thing to do was to issue his statement on his decision and let the media have at it. That way the quicker they devoured it, the quicker they were more likely to spit it out and move onto something else. After taking a while to weigh his options, he left the heaviness of his study behind to spend some time with his children before bed.

**AN: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to those who take the time to review. I've never written for reviews but it sure is nice to read your thoughts. I also wanted to say hello to everyone who just started following this little story. I hope it entertains you as much as it has me as I go back and rework and reread it.**

**Also, I'm almost finished editing chapter 5 so it should be up no later than tomorrow evening. And I think that if you've stuck around this far you'll like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: They're not mine, but I wish they were. I'm so happy that I got to post this tonight like I said I would because it wasn't looking so good for a little while. Editing gets tiring and you can always find things to change and rearrange if you keep looking so I have to upload it now for all our sakes. Thank you to all who take the time to review. You guys are so awesome and hilarious and always make the process of putting what I see in my head onto the computer screen that much better. **

Chapter 5

"You know, with all the positive buzz you've still getting from the gabfest with President Sexy you'd think you would be footing the bill for today, but no," Abby teased Olivia.

Currently sprawled out on tables with the most transparent excuse for sheets covering their lithe forms, the two friends were enjoying massages administered by what Olivia believed to be the best pair of hands on the planet. Her eyes, already in the process of rolling around in her head, landed squarely on the snarky redhead when Olivia comprehended her words.

Detecting a mischievous glint in her eye, Olivia couldn't help but break out a smirk of her own. "Don't forget that lunch is included in this spa day that you initiated when the Grant thing was still just wishful thinking. Because I have to tell you, I've got a chic little bistro in mind that's going to cost you a pretty penny."

"Whatevs. Just being seen with you is worth the price of the package. I mean now that America seems to be forgiving you for taking what's her face's job and all."

"Abby!"

"What, too soon?" she snorted. "Remember, forgiveness amounts to ratings gold and from where I'm sitting you are looking like royalty, Liv."

Mindful of the fact that they were in a public setting, Olivia looked at her masseuse to gauge her awareness to Abby's chattering. "Motormouth, can you not? At least not here? Next topic please."

Abby followed her gaze and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "So, I think Charles is going to pop the question."

"Whoa, What?" Olivia exclaimed, genuinely taken aback. She really needed to find the time to help Abby work on her execution. Because as it stood the woman was deficient of any filter, capable of blurting out any and every thing without cushioning her blows.

"You heard me. He's gonna ask me to marry him. He's dropping hints as subtle as a sledgehammer, so yeah..."

"Then why aren't you happy?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed at the woman's unaffected tone. 'You don't sound happy. When a woman's significant other gets ready to take the relationship up a notch they don't normally act like they're getting kicked to the curb instead."

"He wants me to quit my job. He's always hated it because he feels that any woman of his shouldn't be serving others in such a pedestrian fashion. Apparently, it's not becoming of the Putney name."

"If I didn't know he was an idiot before," Olivia groaned. Sinking her elbow into the plush table she propped her head upon her fist and stared. "Does he not remember he's the one who pursued you? So when are you going to tell him to shove his ring and Putney name where the sun don't shine so I can be there to watch?

"Liv-"

"No. You can't do it, Abs. You don't need him. You are so much better off without him. And if that's not enough on its own, what about Harrison? You know how he feels about you. As much as you two try to downplay whatever's going on between you...if you say yes, you will break his heart."

"If I get married, he'll get over it. He'll have to. He might be mad, he may even be hurt for a little while but he'll forgive me and we'll be friends again. But if we give into the feelings brewing and it blows up in our faces, he'd be out of my life for good." The mere thought of life without one of the people she had come to depend on for everything was enough to make her shudder. "Ugh. New topic please."

Ignoring the flash of warm blue eyes and dazzling smile that came to mind, Olivia shook off the thought of Fitzgerald Grant. "Oh, outside of work I have nothing going on, so the ball is definitely being tossed back into your court."

"Damn, has it really been that long, Liv?" Abby's lip curled in disgust. "We have got to get you back out on the scene because that's a travesty."

"Yeah, because I just couldn't possibly be complete without a man. You of all people know me better than that."

"I know that you don't need a guy but I want you to have one. I want you to have someone who loves you because you deserve it. What's wrong with wanting my best friend to have someone to share her dreams and secrets with? And there's someone out there who deserves you too. Someone needs your love and kindness and loyalty and devotion. You know all those things you give to Harrison and to me without the benefit of sex. I guess I just don't want you to be alone for so long that you close yourself off to the prospect of real love and everything that can come with it."

"Well then I guess you understand my position on you and Harrison better than I thought," Olivia replied. "So I promise you. I won't shut down love, real love, if you promise me the same."

* * *

><p>It was after 4 p.m. on Wednesday evening and Olivia still felt as if she was floating on a cloud. It was then that she realized her body had been screaming for the extreme pampering she had submitted to over the weekend and was still euphoric from the answered prayer. Vowing never to go that long again without treating herself to the luxury of the head to toe spoiling, she took a break from preparing for her interview the following morning to schedule a reminder for spa time on her smartphone's app. But just as she picked it up to unlock, the device rang.<p>

"Harrison, what's up?"

He didn't bother with greeting her and blurted, "Mellie Grant has requested air time tonight so you need to get to the studio ASAP."

Even though his words shocked her senses, she couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Former Flotus is aiming for primetime. I guess we'll be getting confirmation on those rumors sooner rather than later. And if she's airing it out like this, my guess is shit is about to hit the fan. She wants to be seen just as the big guns from the big three start reporting the day's stories..."

"While most people are settling in at home on the East Coast and making her the last thing on people's lips as they wind down their workday on the West Coast, she's something." Olivia deduced, finishing Harrison's thought for him.

"Stealth. And since you're the last member of the press to have any contact with the family we need you on set analyzing whatever comes out of her mouth."

"Of course. I'm on my way now. What about the former president? Has any word come from his camp?"

"Someone's working on that as we speak."

"I think I may be able to help with that too. I'll make some calls of my own."

* * *

><p>Trying to mask her reaction and appear impartial to the former First Lady's revelations, Olivia took a breath and then looked into the camera as she answered another question posed by veteran anchor extraordinaire Grayson Lewis. After arriving at work she had been rushed to hair and makeup and outfitted in a sleeveless, charcoal colored draped dress. With minimal makeup and bone straight hair parted on one side, they had attempted to create an understated look to reflect the subject matter she'd be covering but she was still radiant.<p>

After she was deemed camera ready by the experts, but still on hold, waiting for the press conference to get underway, she killed time brushing up on Mellie's history and repeatedly redialing the number she had last spoken to the woman's husband on.

When she had not received a response to her calls by the time she was summoned to the front desk, her anticipation was through the roof regarding what would come out of Mrs. Grant's mouth and she was not disappointed. The woman had given America, and the world at large, an earful. And Olivia wasn't quite sure just how she felt about it all. Nevertheless, she had a job to do, so she continued to focus and engage with the audience she couldn't see but knew was tuned in.

"No, there was not any evidence of familial discord to be seen during my time with the former president and his family. Mr. Grant was friendly, relaxed and upbeat. The children were lively, extremely well mannered and very entertaining. The whole family was very welcoming and kind."

"And yet Mrs. Grant was nowhere to be found. Given her explanation of the lengthy super secret separation, I guess in hindsight we now know why."

"I have no knowledge of the inner workings of the couple's marriage, so I can't comment on that. But I can say that I left Vermont with the impression that this was a extraordinarily close knit family and I am awfully sorry that we have to report this story."

"I agree." His voice was laced with compassion before instantly perking up "Well, when we return from commercial break we will take a look back at the former First Couple during their years in the White House, speak with some of their closest supporters, as well as listen to a few of the onetime president's most recent thoughts on his future when he sat down with our very own Olivia Pope."

* * *

><p>After her job was done, Olivia was in her dressing room packing up her belongings to return home for the second time that evening when she saw the earlier footage of Mellie Grant being replayed on the television screen above her.<p>

Dressed in black, Olivia assumed to convey heartache over her situation, the woman moved to the podium and cleared her throat. With misty eyes she looked out into the small crowd assembled before her and offered a slight smile. After a brief pause, she started talking into the microphone, waving her hands and tripping over words as she seemingly became overwhelmed with emotion; explaining how she felt it was her duty as the previous 'mother' of the nation to inform the people of the changes in her family.

Olivia listened intently to what was said and studied the body language that accompanied it. She didn't know why but she couldn't shake the feeling that the woman delighted in having the spotlight on her, even at such a sensitive time in her life. She gathered it could have been the way the woman droned on and on and on in pity with the ability to still say disparaging things about her husband . By the time Mellie had finished her remarks, Olivia felt she had aged at least a few months. When a blubbering and sniveling Mrs. Grant could only leave the platform with the assistance of a person on each side of her she could only sigh in relief and second hand embarrassment.

In the middle of her thoughts on the acrimonious situation, her phone rang, bringing her back to the here and now. "Olivia Pope," she spoke firm and clear.

"Thank you. I saw you on the news tonight defending my family. Thank you."

Olivia took in a sharp breath at the sound of Fitz's voice. Still deep, it was obviously pained and laced with veiled anger. And the fact that her stomach still responded with what was becoming its regular reactionary flip disgusted her.

"No need to thank me, it was the truth. I was just doing my job by speaking it. If you were a pompous, rude, and arrogant know it all, I would have reported that to."

"Almost everything she said tonight is a lie, you know. She's trying to paint me as a ruthless cold hearted prick and make the world hate me just because I was tired of playing the charade of a lifetime."

"Mr. Grant-"

"Oh, please, not that again. We are way past that stage, don't you think?"

She ignored his question and kept talking. "I called you because I got a head's up...that your wife, she was going to go live. I was calling to see if you wanted to make a statement of your own. If you were going to comment or rebut anything said?"

"Not anytime soon, definitely not tonight. Tonight I don't want to be Mr. Grant or Mr. President. I don't need any sound bites or quotes to be recorded for history. I just want to be Fitz Grant speaking to his friend Olivia Pope."

Exhaling, she sat down on her sofa. "Are we friends? I mean I'm not saying that we can't be, but do we even fit that description after a few interactions? It's been a few weeks but the last one didn't end on that good of a note if I recall correctly."

Her words stinging his already bruised and troubled ego he tried to smooth things over."I'm sorry to assume. I didn't mean to bother you, I will just..."

"No!" she called out to avoid a repeat of their previous conversation. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hang up, you're not bothering me at all. I enjoy talking with you quite honestly."

"It's the same with me. I know that's crazy. Nothing about this seems rational at all, but I can't stop myself from reaching out to you."

"Mr. Grant."

"Fitz. You can't refer to me as mister since I'm basically crying on your shoulder by way of telephone."

"Fitz," she breathed cautiously. "I'm so sorry about everything you and your family are going through right now. "

"So am I. But it's way past time this thing came to a head. There shouldn't have been a marriage to begin with but...but divorce is the only thing that can rectify the mistake."

"I don't mean to be rude but what the hell happened? I never even suspected, not while I was there anyway. There are little tell tale signs when I think back and connect them. But I don't think there's ever been so much as a murmur among the media about problems in your marriage."

"But surely you're not naive to the ways of politics, no? If you are, you're still apart of the media. You know first hand that people only know and see what we allow to be shown."

She could only nod at the validity of his statement. "I just assumed that your marriage was filled with everything we like to believe people in great partnerships are experiencing."

"And now that you know that it isn't, how does it make you feel? Do you doubt me and everything you believe I've stood for? Do you think I sold you a bill of goods?"

Not willing to pile onto his troubles, she tempered the anger she felt when she thought of how he had deceived her. "You lied to me by omission. You made me feel like you were so transparent and oh so approachable when you were really just putting on a show for me and the cameras. And when I finally figured it out, it left me feeling like an incompetent fool."

Each word she spoke hit him as powerfully as repeated kicks to the stomach would. Ashamed and remorseful, he snapped his eyes shut and squinted. "I'm sorry about that, Olivia. Really I am. But I always have more than just myself to consider when I make decisions. I have my children to think about as well. I think about them always. Can you forgive me for keeping you in the dark about my marriage?"

"Look, I know that you're just a man, that you're human like the rest of us. You have your good and bad moments and right now is a bad one for you. I know that you aren't some cold, calculated, and unfeeling monster because I can hear the anguish in your voice. It sounds like it's even hurting you to breathe and that's not something I would wish on anyone. But a word of advice; if you want to be friends with me I expect honesty. My friends don't lie to me, got it?"

"I do. I just, I wish that I had the power of a do over. I would have avoided this for Mellie, myself, our children. I really hate that this has to go down with the world watching. And I have no clue how far she's willing to go with this push for sympathy in the press."

"Is there any way you can make her see reason?"

His laugh was dry and brittle and cutting. "I'm sorry, really. It's just that 'only seeing what is allowed' thing again. Because if you really knew her that wouldn't even be a question. I offered her the world for this to be done as quickly and quietly as possible. I didn't want this affecting the kids more than it has to. And now you and the entire world saw her response to that. But enough about her for now. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'll be on my way home to prepare for tomorrow shortly."

"I apologize. I must be holding you up."

She smiled at his ability to be so humble after just being publically skewered for the masses. "If you were, I would tell you, so don't worry."

"Okay. So what does tomorrow have in store for you?"

"I'm interviewing the family of a man who went missing climbing Mount Whitney. He got separated from his hiking partner, but he's safe now thank God. It's a miracle because the initial search turned up nothing, so it was looking pretty bleak in the beginning. Doctor's say he wouldn't have survived another eight hours out there without proper medical care and nourishment."

"Wow, that truly is spectacular."

"It really is. It makes you realize how fragile life really is."

"I definitely agree. So, tell me Olivia, who or what is waiting for you when you go home at night?"

"Besides my booze collection and my big comfy bed?" she laughed. "Bills."

Intrigued, his eyebrows knitted together. "We'll get back to the bed in a minute. Booze collection? Explain please."

She laughed again and enjoyed the warm feeling spreading through her. "More like wine. Fine wines actually. I love it and am on way to connoisseur status."

"Interesting. Now your bed, talk to me about this bed that someone as beautiful as yourself includes in the highlights of her life."

Hearing that deep baritone of his refer to something as intimate and sacred as her bed had her shaking her head as the color rose in her cheeks. "The only thing that I will tell you about it is...are you ready? Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If not, I'll die trying. So just spill please."

Her voice dripped with lazy seduction when she said. "Okay the bed. My bed is; it's in my bedroom."

"You, miss, are a tease," he groaned while she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Hearing nothing but light and laughter in her voice caused him to grow serious. "I want to see you, Olivia. Again. Face to face."

His blunt admission shut her up quick. It also stole the smile from her face as she spoke simply, truthfully. "I don't know what to say to that."

"It's easy, really. Yes is such a simple word..."

"One that could lead to such catastrophe."

"Or to something beautiful. I don't think we'll ever truly find out over phone calls. And seeing you through my television screen doesn't cut it. It only makes me feel old and perverted when my mind starts to wander sometimes."

"Oh, really?" Curious, her eyebrows almost touched her hairline.

"Yes," he confirmed brazenly; his mind recalling her bright smile, the way she tilted her head at times of great interest or the look of her legs in a skirt when she crossed them repeatedly during an interview. "I hope it doesn't sound as creepy as I feel saying it. But you're an attractive woman, I'm sure you're used to men approaching you, desiring you. Well I desire you and I'm not ashamed to tell you. Come back to Vermont to see me and we can talk in person."

"I...I...I don't know if I should. Or when I'll be able to get away again if I were to agree."

"I'm sure you can find the time. If you wanted to that is. You can tell me if I've overstepped or scared you. And you don't even have to come alone if you decide. You can bring whomever you're comfortable with so you'll feel safe. I'll just need to know for security reasons."

She sat in silence mulling his proposition, but nothing she came up with felt right. "I just can't say yes or no right now, Fitz. I'm still trying to digest everything that's happened tonight with your wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife. We just have to iron out the legalities. All Mellie and I have to do is put something that's been long dead to rest and I'm free of her."

"I understand you and I believe you when you say it's over. Apparently, it's been a long time coming for you, but all of this is brand new to me. I need time to think."

"Well, do that then and let me know what you come up with. Take all the time that you need." Surprised that he hadn't lost her once he admitted falling for her through the television, he knew he couldn't pressure her further. 'Look, I have to go put on my dad hat; check homework, see about dinner, and all of that good stuff."

"Seems like you have a riveting night ahead."

"Not as riveting as your home life, your bedroom in particular. But we all have our dreams to aspire to," he chuckled. "Good night, Olivia."

"Good night, Fitz." She said with a voice not quite her own.

With the night ending in the whirlwind that it had, she sat in the exact spot for a long while staring at the phone in her hand. Emotionally paralyzed, she wondered if she had imagined the day's events or not. In a few short hours she had been exposed to so many truths she didn't know when she would be able to take them all in. And in that same moment she didn't know what would be worse, if everything involving the Grants had been a delusion or if a new chapter of her reality was beginning.

**AN2: So we finally have some Olitz movement! I can't tell you how much discipline it took for me to hold off putting them together from the first line of this story, I love them that much. I also love Abby's snarky self and adore her with Harrison because I feel he softens her. And Mellie has made a cameo! I know how you all have been waiting for her, j/k. I don't have much use for her on the show or here so she won't be around much. Maybe she'll have words with Fitz and meet Liv, but that's as far as I plan to go with her. My primary focus is Liv and then Olitz and sprinkles of Abbison. Okay I'll stop now. I know you came for the story and not my rambles. Enjoy the rest of the weekend everyone, tomorrow's Super Bowl Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: They are not mine but I really do wish they were. Just want to say a huge thank you once again to all the reviewers and hello to all the new followers of this story. Every time there's a review or a new follow it tells me that I haven't completely missed it in my interpretation of Olitz. And I was so happy to read that most of you enjoyed their phone convo in the last chapter because the last thing you want to do is mess up an Olitz phone call. Those things are legendary, but then again everything else about them is too. **

**Chapter 6**

Almost from the moment Fitz had laid his feelings on the line, Olivia had found herself in the midst of an epic long distance courtship. At some point during the day of every day, a bouquet of Oriental Lilies was delivered to her home, weekends included. She had also been the recipient of a few select bottles of vintage red wines. The relentless attention lavished upon her by him astonished and flattered her. And she soon came to find out that it was just the beginning when dealing with Fitzgerald Grant. At least twice a week she received a gift a from him; be it in the form of the Vermont's famous syrups, butters, jams, and cheeses or a small inexpensive knick knack or trinket always with a note attached promoting how a return to the great state would be beneficial to her.

And although they also talked several times throughout the day he never made mention of her visiting and she was okay with that. She understood that he was a man allowing his actions to speak for him. He was constantly letting her know that he was still interested in her without having to crowd and beg and pressure her. While waiting for her to make a decision that she could live with, he had found a way of demonstrating that not a day went by that she wasn't on his mind.

She was deeply touched by his creative displays of affection, finding them impossibly sweet and slightly humorous at times. That evening as she returned to her kitchen after changing into comfortable clothes for lounging, she was still delighting in her hideous moose and canoe coaster set that accompanied her daily flowers and chocolate truffles. She was floating on cloud nine with a goofy grin plastered on her face as evidence when the nightly news burst her bubble and sent her crashing back down to earth.

A month had passed since Mellie Grant's infamous conference and the impending divorce was still a hot topic in the media. The story was still at fever pitch because the woman wouldn't stop her campaign for sympathy. Everytime Olivia thought she would bow out gracefully and accept Fitz's decision, Mellie would come out of hiding to gab some more. Apparently there wasn't a recording device she didn't like because she wailed her tale of devastation over her fractured marriage to anyone with a microphone, camera or laptop. She cried of her heartache and disappointment over their severed connection and her husband's unwillingness to keep his promise of supporting her in her political endeavors as she had done for him during his years in public office.

She also lamented over the fact that he had brainwashed their children into siding with him and abandoning her. But even in her despair and outrage she never missed the opportunity to relay her hope that her husband would come to his senses and that their family would be restored.

Her constant chattering invited various news outlets to continue to voice their never ending opinions on the matter. Speculation abounded and theories ran wild about the cause of the Grant's rift depending upon whom people consumed their news from. Some pundits chalked it up to gradual disinterest that had festered during the years and only boiled over with time. Some threw out the word infidelity on the part of the FLOTUS, citing the former president's initiation of the divorce. While others inferred that him possibly indulging in indiscretions of his own more than likely being a catalyst for the divorce. Mellie Grant's sometimes frosty demeanor in relation to Fitz's laid back appeal was often cited as well. Some questioned if the strained marriage was the reason he declined to run for a second term, believing he would rather leave the White House behind if his only other option was being shackled to her for four more years.

Amid the vast amount of speculation and predictions there were those who took the time to praise Mellie for addressing the constituents head on and those who admired Fitz for keeping the situation private in spite of her public verbal shots. Through it all, Olivia rolled her eyes at the continuous, and sometimes downright cruel assumptions thrown around about Fitz.

Preparing her dinner as heated conjecture filled the room she was on the brink of throwing a utensil through the television in response to the analysis that seemed to dominate every 24 hour news channel she turned to. With every word uttered, she was increasingly becoming offended on his behalf, close to seeing red by the time her phone rang.

Looking down at the screen, she smiled big and bright as she read Fitz's name, wondering exactly when his calls had become the thing she looked forward to the most. "Hi."

"Hi." he replied and then waited a beat. "How are you?"

"Much much better now for some odd reason," she said playfully.

"Oh, so you don't know why?" The unmistakable joy in her voice made him smile as he paced his living room. "Are you busy?"

"I'm cooking, actually. Salmon. To go with the salad that's been sitting in my fridge for the past two days. And you?"

"I just came back from the stables. I took Journey out for a ride."

"Interesting." She tried to banish images of him on a horse and the subsequent burst of hormones it sent throughout her far from her mind. "It sounds lovely actually."

"Well it's not all that it's cracked up to be when you're doing it without the extremely beautiful woman you want by your side."

After another predictable argument with his estranged wife he had saddled his beloved Morgan horse to clear his mind but immediately became overwhelmed with thoughts of Olivia.

"I know." She sighed, sharing the need to be near him but hindered for a myriad of reasons. "But us being seen together right now would be detrimental. And with Mellie out there stoking the fire again, there's just entirely too much going on."

The mere mention of that name set his teeth on edge. It made him wonder how he had survived for so long in such a desolate state and then he remembered the good he'd accomplished by throwing all of himself into his presidency, and how now he owed his best self to Karen and Gerry for putting up with it all. "I thought she'd give it a rest by now; remember that she had children that could read and see and hear. But since she's hell bent on this smear campaign I've warned her that she's leaving me no choice but to seek legal recourse if she doesn't shut up for good."

Olivia hated the horrible situation Fitz found himself in. "If I could do anything to make it better I would. For you and for your children, I hope you know that."

"Then come to me, Olivia. You know how I feel and where I stand. And I know that I promised both of us that I wouldn't do this; that I would wait for you to decide, but I need you here. I'm in the middle of nowhere and with added security nothing can touch us in this place. There won't be any cameras or photographers. No Mellie."

His heartfelt admission made everything seem so simple but she knew that it wasn't. Conflicted, she shut her eyes and then looked to the sky as if she would find her solution there.

He took the opportunity to plead his case some more. "You have to know I love spending time with you however I can. The things I've learned about you, the things we've gotten to share when talking on the phone or video chatting but I need more. Especially when I see you looking as sexy as can be in red and I can't reach out and touch you."

She knew he was her number one fan but sometimes she couldn't control the blush that stained her cheeks when she thought of him in his home watching her, focused on her, while she worked."I take it you saw the show this morning?"

"Just like every other morning when it's possible, but you know that already. But what I didn't know about you was that you could juggle."

She threw her head back and laughed extremely loud and hard for a long time. "Apparently you didn't watch all of the show. More objects landed on my toes than in my hands."

"That's okay, I'll teach you how to do it."

"You juggle? Like seriously throwing objects into the air to catch, juggle?"

"No, but I will learn for you. I'm starting to think there is nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

"Fitz..."

"What? You said that you require honesty and this is me telling you what I think, how I feel. Do you know how many times I've wanted to storm that studio and scoop you up in my arms? I think I could get away with it too, I'd have no problems getting past security."

"Well I think you've been cooped up in Vermont for too long. How can you weave fairy tales starring me when your wife is waging war on you?"

"Because she's had enough of my attention through the years when I shouldn't have given her any to begin with. But I was young and a coward then, but I'm not anymore. I choose to leave her to my lawyers and give my attention to you. Unless you've decided that flirting friends is as far as we'll go..."

The very thought of losing out on more with a man who possessed such admirable qualities was almost too much for her to bear. "I like the way things have been going between us and I want to think that in time it would only get better. That we could grow into something together... If we were to try and move forward from just friends together."

"Together, I like the sound of it. I know this phase that we're in is crucial to building a possible together but it sure is nice to know that you've been thinking of more for us too. So how quickly can you make it to Vermont? I would fly into New York, but I don't think that would be prudent with all the undesirable attention swirling around. And since that makes your home turf impossible, I think that means you have to come to me."

"Does it now?" she teased "You know, maybe I will. And I know the perfect person to bring along, my mom. I told you how much she loooves you. She's been completely enamored of you since forever and to see you in person, her lid would flip. She'd tell so many stories and ask so many questions. I mean there would never be a dull moment. Fitz...?"

She called his name when all she heard was silence on his end. She just didn't know that he was quiet because he was drawing happiness from the contentment easily detected in her tone. "I'm here. Besides being in love with the sound of your voice, I'm just trying to decide if I could put up with all that enthusiasm you're describing just to get you here. And I think I can take it, I sure as hell know you are worth it."

She opened her mouth to respond but the timer buzzed and stole her focus. She walked over to retrieve the pan from the broiler and then cursed, loudly. So loud that Fitz had to momentarily remove his phone from his ear.

"Olivia, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just have a defective oven mitt. I burned my damn finger."

"You see? This is just reason five hundred and ninety nine I hate us being apart. I can't make it better for you and I really hate the thought of you cooking for one and eating by yourself."

"I've been on my own, cooking for myself for a long time. And recently it's become edible too; recognizable colors, identifiable portions, and everything."

"Oh, my God. I'm more than a little bit scared for you right now," he chuckled. "I'm hanging up and sending a plane for you."

"Oh how I truly wish you could." She closed her eyes and sighed at the prospect of being whisked away from everything, even for just a little while.

"All I need is for you to say the word and it's done, Olivia."

"I have work, responsibilities." Although she meant for her words to be full of conviction, even she was aware of the whine in her tone.

"The weekend will be here sooner than you think. I'll send a plane for you Friday afternoon. You can stay in the main house or if that's pushing things you can have the guest house. The choice is yours, just say yes, Liv."

His voice was filled with need and longing and desperation and a million other things that she was feeling as well. In her heart she knew that the time had passed, that there had to be progression if they were going to be anything other than just talk. Stifling the doubt and nerves and fear that threatened to overtake her, she bit down on her bottom lip and then exhaled. "Yes. Yes, Fitz, I'll come to Vermont."

He closed his eyes and said a silent thank you for the moment he wasn't sure would ever come. "I can't tell you how happy you've made me but I can try if you let me. Should we do that Skype thing now or later on after you've eaten?"

Her appetite for food suddenly vanished, she shot a regretful look at the surprisingly, perfectly cooked piece of fish "Let's chat. I know it was only yesterday, but it's been too long since I've seen your face."

* * *

><p>The rest of Olivia's week flew by in a blur. She reported to work everyday to do her job, spent time with her friends, ate meals, and completed all the other mundane day to day task other people did, but she couldn't recall any of it. Her mind was solely occupied by thoughts of Fitz and her upcoming time alone with him. She was nervous but eager to see him again in person because although the calls by way of telephone and video were great, they were no substitute for human contact.<p>

Whenever alone with her thoughts she went through a range of emotions. She wondered if the time spent apart had fostered unrealistic expectations. If the distance between them had allowed for them to be deceived as to what they could actually have and be to one another. She was concerned about their finally coming together; wondering if it would live up to all the anticipation that had been created within their own little world or if it would cause the bubble they were living in to burst forever.

Reprimanding herself for worrying so much when there was not yet cause to do so, she went back to packing the suitcase she had been trying to fill since she had agreed to Fitz's invitation. After making peace with those choices, she came to terms with the black cuffed mini shorts, white top and blazer she had chosen as acceptable travel wear and walked through her place; confirming that everything was properly shut down and then locked up.

* * *

><p>In spite of mentally coaching herself to remain calm, cool and collected, she felt an attack of the jitters arising the closer they were to landing at Fitz's home. When his property finally came into view her hands actively began to sweat and her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest. But that all changed once she saw him.<p>

Still dressed in slacks and a striped shirt, she assumed he didn't have enough time to change in between his video conference and her arrival. The best that he could do was unfasten a few buttons from the looks of things.

But to her he was still the picture of mellowed confidence, safely stationed a respectable distance from where the helicopter had been cleared to land. In spite of the noise, his body never flinched and his eyes never wavered from the aircraft, he was that focused. And once it finally touched down, he broke out in a smile that was wide enough to cause her to smile as well.

* * *

><p>"So how were your flights?" He wondered while wheeling her luggage inside and locking the door behind them.<p>

After walking in ahead of him, she turned to face him and answer his question. "Very nice, perfect even. And although there was no need to send a car to escort me to the airport, it was a nice touch. Did you do it because you thought that I would change my mind?"

"No, I kept the faith that you would show. It just made me feel better knowing exactly who you were with since I couldn't be there myself."

"It was very sweet. Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment as they slipped into silence. The atmosphere was heated and thick, she could have sworn that the temperature had risen a few degrees just from the look Fitz shot her way. His eyes bored into her unapologetically, studying her eyes and lips and more without shame or hesitation. And weakened under the power of his gaze she could only stand and let him, the discharge of her breaths the only sign that she was still with him.

"I can't believe you're really here," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's really real. The butterflies in my stomach tell me so."

He smiled at her honesty and the nervous grin on her lips. "Come here, Olivia. Please."

Her steps were cautious as she moved into his space, her black leather ankle boots sounding off against the cobblestone floor. When she was comfortable with her placement in relation to him she stopped and looked up into his face. "Hi, Fitz."

"Hi." He cupped her cheek in his while her fingers stroked his. He brought his free hand out and placed it at her waist before gingerly pulling her closer to him. "I can't even begin to tell you how much having you here like this has been on my mind."

His eyes never left her lips as he licked his own and leaned forward, still pressing their bodies impossibly close to one another. But before either could say or do anything more they were interrupted.

"Umm sir, excuse me."

"Yes, Brandon," Fitz's voice boomed without tearing his gaze or grip from Olivia.

"I replied to all the correspondence pertaining to Grant Library and I was wondering if that would be all now that Ms. Pope has arrived safely."

Forgetting others even existed in the world, he felt like an idiot for neglecting to dismiss him sooner. Except for the security detail, all other members of his staff had been long gone. "Yes, it is. Thank you. I will see you Tuesday morning."

"Very well, sir. Ms. Pope." He spoke her name softly and then disappeared.

"Don't worry." Fitz reassured Olivia, seeing concern cloud her features. "He's very discreet or he wouldn't be here otherwise. I trust him with my life."

The endorsement good enough for her, she nodded and let her hand rest on his chest. "So we're alone now?"

"And will be the entire weekend."

Her stomach flip flopped at the unmistakably deep and suggestive assurance in his tone and then she sighed. "Hmm, you and me in this big place all by ourselves. I don't really know if that's wise. I mean, whatever will we get into?"

"Whatever we damn well please." He replied to the taunt in her own voice and sealed his lips to hers at long last.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: They are not mine! This chapter is also not quite T. But neither is it M, so it's just gonna stay right here hanging out where it's all confused. I don't usually like to spoil my own chapters but below you will find mild Olitz sexy times. So if you don't like that kind of thing in your fic come back for chapter 9, though you will miss some Olitz honesty at the end of Chapter 8 that I think you will like. Also, this is more descriptive as opposed to explicit. I may do something more explicit with them later on but for right now I have no desire to put in all of that work if I can't get explicit with Fitz myself lol.**

**Chapter 7**

His lips were desperate and all consuming from the moment they made contact with hers and she returned his enthusiasm with equal, if not more, intensity.

While their tongues touched, twisted, and wound, both pair of hands roamed curiously. And with senses swiftly overloading with everything about her, he released a deep groan that reverberated inside her mouth, letting her know that he had found something or felt something that he liked, perhaps both.

But too far gone to waste time figuring it out, she allowed herself to be pulled along with the current coursing through them before regretfully putting a halt to things. She pulled her lips away from his slowly and placed a light peck at his throat."So, I guess this wasn't a fluke, then."

There was an awe like quality to her voice as she remarked on the state of their connection.

"I never doubted it. Not once." His voice was certain while his hand stayed glued to her behind and his blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

Her body tingled under his touch and piercing gaze. And when her fingers grazing the nape of his neck ever so slightly made him shiver, she let them dance there for a moment in time before embedding them in his hair. Pleased with his response to her, the corners of her mouth lifted into a hesitant smile as she stood on the tips of her toes, better positioning herself to bring her lips to his for a gentle kiss.

Once she did, instincts were soon urging him to take control and deepen the embrace, but he tempered it. He relinquished the direction of the course taken entirely into her capable hands, determined to enjoy whatever the results might be. Content with that decision, sweet morphed into sultry the second her tongue touched his lips and sought entry into his mouth. And since he was convinced that the small taste he previously had of her was only an introduction to the bliss he could experience, he was more than happy to oblige her request.

As mouths intertwined, they fed off one another voraciously, taking their fill. All the while learning of each other, making up for the time and distance between them until they were disrupted by the shrill alert of his ringing telephone.

The spell they were under effectively broken, he muttered, cursed, and groaned, his voice full of regret and irritation as they separated. But unwilling to sever their connection completely, he joined their hands and ushered her along with him as he walked further into the house.

In the midst of her body humming and lips tingling she was able to comprehend bits and pieces of his conversation. He seemed to expertly balance a discussion with his children while acquainting himself with her curves.

Failing to stifle a moan when he touched an extremely sensitive spot, Olivia looked up to see Fitz staring at her with with smoldering eyes. With a promise to call them back later, he immediately ended the call and lifted her into the air. Both of them emitting a sigh, her legs instinctively locked around his waist as he maneuvered them to the sofa and sent her crashing into the deep cushions. Unable to bear being denied her another second, he immediately collapsed on top of her and tackled her mouth again.

His kisses were intoxicating and left her feeling drugged. Only aware of him and the way he was making her feel, she was sure sanity was slowly leaving as she became driven by the sensations his mouth and hands created all over her body. She moved against him, feeling his strength as his fingers dipped under her light top. They skimmed her flat stomach while his teeth nibbled a path from her ear to her collarbone. He placed tender kisses there, his eyes hypnotized by the erratic rising and falling of her chest.

In awe of her, he swallowed the lump in his throat, ran his thumb along her visibly swollen lips and stared into her eyes. He was amazed at the way they shone at him. He was mesmerized. And she was dazed and drunk off of him and it made him feel emboldened.

Hungry for more of her and her reaction, he dipped his head and gently kissed each of her breast through the thin material. But her whimpers were his undoing, prompting him to abandon all his restraint and take one perfectly rounded globe into his mouth and feast.

Her hands flew to his head, cradling it in place while pleasure hit her like a lightening bolt. With her body jerking in response to him, she released a strangled sigh. "Fitz, please." In a haze, she somehow managed to croak out the words that she believed would help aid her in her goal of complete and total ecstasy; hoping that her utterance of such a simple word could hold the potential to skyrocket her into an exciting and new world.

Her anguished appeal had him once again searching her face, this time for signs of possible hesitance, doubts, or confusion. And when he found none, he accepted that he could give them both what they wanted and needed and craved. What he'd began to dream of; but the phone rang again. Convinced that the gods were conspiring against him, he slumped over in defeat and growled before burying his face in her neck. After showering her with loving kisses and apologies, he extracted himself from her limbs and stood.

Noticing her eyes bulge at the sight of his impressive arousal made his ego inflate just a little bit more. He wanted her approval, he wanted her to be pleased with every aspect of him, including physically, and the look she sent him let him know he had it. In just a short amount of time she had given him so much of her; her time, attention, secrets and trust. And now she lie on his sofa in his home prepared to almost give him everything. And when that realization sank in he humbled himself. He took her palm in his and kissed it. "Do you see? Do you now have an idea of what you're doing to me?"

Denying himself the pleasure, he stopped short of placing her hand on him and allowed time for her to map out the next move. As if reading his mind, she touched. And then gripped and moved her hand, stroking the length of him.

While the speed was agonizingly slow for him it was the most exquisite torture he'd ever received. So many thoughts and hopes and wishes involving her and all he could do at the moment was close his eyes and hiss.

But different noises sounding off simultaneously throughout the room alerted them to numerous phones going off, so they collected themselves.

"I better answer that." He explained in a rough, disgruntled tone that made her giggle.

When she realized her own phone was chiming as well she jumped off the couch and headed for her handbag, both of them carrying on conversations in separate rooms until returning to the place where they were interrupted. She walked into the room to find Fitz on his knees in front of the fireplace. It was fall and the schizophrenic temperature that was once warm and comfortable had starting to decline and now that she was no longer entangled with him, she could feel the change hitting her legs.

"The kids again?"

"No, Marie."

"Marie." Olivia assumed the name sounded more like an accusation when she spoke it because he turned to her and chuckled.

With a pat of his hand, he motioned for her to take the seat next to him on the sofa once he finished with the fire but Olivia had other ideas.

She eased herself onto his lap; straddling him and locking her hands around his neck. In response his hands gripped her behind.

"This Marie person. Who is she?" She demanded to know.

His eyes danced with laughter at the edge in her tone. "She's the cook. She called to remind me that I need to put our dinner in the oven soon or we'd have to make due with cereal, a salad, or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"My diet consists mainly of popcorn the majority of the time so I'd be good with any of those," she shrugged and narrowed her eyes. "Although I'm happy that someone is looking out for you, I'm still not sure I like the idea of this Marie woman having all this access to you while I'm so far away."

"Then that settles it, she's fired." He replied to her joking tone with one of his own. "But in all seriousness, that is something that you never have to worry about. You are the only woman I think about and want. You are the only woman I even see." Wondering if he was saying too much too soon he changed the subject. "So who succeeded in stealing your attention away from me?"

"Just some friends. I had to remind them that I was out of town visiting my mom."

"Mom, huh? Ouch," he winced and bobbed his head.

"Well, I couldn't very well say that I'm keeping company with President Grant. Although I guess I could have and they'd probably think that I had lost my mind. And then there would probably be men with the nets and straight jackets and then you would have to come forward to save my ass and it would all be so incredibly messy,"She surmised as her fingers played in his hair.

Craving the taste and the feel of her he nibbled at her neck. "Messy, but necessary. Because there is not an ass more worthy of saving than yours." He sighed and hugged her to him. "You must think I'm a terrible host."

"Why would you say that?" Truly baffled her fingernails grazed his neck and shoulder blades.

"Because I had plans to give you a real tour of the place. To give you a chance to relax or freshen up or anything else you wanted to do. Instead I haven't let you make it past one room. We came very very close to making love for the first time on the sofa in my living room. Not that you were complaining or anything but..." he yelped when she slapped his chest.

She unleashed a few more of the buttons on his shirt to place kisses in the area she had just swatted. He planted his hand in her hair and grunted his approval of the technique she applied to his skin before common sense reclaimed him. Gently tugging the silky strands of her hair he waited until they were eye to eye before he spoke. "Olivia, whatever we do or don't do this weekend is okay with me. I didn't invite you to be here with me just so that I could sleep with you. I want to talk with you and laugh with you and just do nothing with you. I just want you to be with me."

Touched by the tenderness of his words she smiled and stroked his cheek, an action she decided she liked very much. "Okay. If you're letting me call the shots then there's one thing I would enjoy doing right now above all else."

"Anything. What is it?"

"I would like for you to show me your bedroom."

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of his bedroom Olivia marveled at the fact that the space was two, possibly three times larger than her apartment's kitchen. Although unapologetically masculine, decorated in deep rich browns, it was still warm and inviting everywhere she turned; from the fireplace, sitting area complete with a sofa and chairs, down to the California king sized bed.<p>

"Well, I'm impressed." She turned to him with a smile.

As she did her inspection, Fitz had never moved from the door. His hand was on the handle and his back against the structure, watching her glimpse one of the most personal parts of him. _She fit, he realized. It's right_. "Quite honestly, I've never been more impressed myself."

It was something about the way he spoke the words with a particular look in his eyes while walking towards her that stole her breath away. It was then that heat rose in her face and other parts of her body, causing her to grin sheepishly as she sighed his name.

"You are an absolutely stunning woman, Olivia, and I want you. I want all of you. I hope that's okay."

Her mouth going dry, she swallowed and then nodded when he cupped her cheek. As their mouths fused together, he drank of the taste that was quickly becoming familiar and addictive to him while she busied her fingers with the rest of the buttons on his shirt until it hang upon. Beyond pleased with what awaited her, she couldn't resist tracing every ridge in her path until she lost all patience and removed the article of clothing completely.

Taking his cues from her, he inched her top up and over her head and tossed it to the floor. Her shorts soon followed leaving her in nothing but wispy, lace undergarments that made his jaw clench and then drop. To her, his reaction was worth the trip by itself, but she knew it was only the beginning. From his look alone she knew that she would reap the reward of every searing promise in his eyes.

With only heaving breaths and charged energy between them she allowed him to stare til his heart's content, the magnetism of his gaze warming every part of her it swept over. Her hand reached out, aiming for his belt, but he halted her plan with one shake of his head. He quickly licked his lips, as she bit down on her bottom one, and answered the confusion in her eyes. "If you touch me right there, right now standing there looking like that and I'm done, Olivia. And I don't plan on being finished with you anytime soon."

He stepped closer into her space, running his index finger over lips and below until it came to pause right over her heart. "I can't wait for you to feel all the things I'm going to do to you."

* * *

><p>Olivia lay on his bed naked, dazed and quaking from the kisses he's placed all over her body. She had panted and whimpered to her heart's content but her most crucial desire went unfulfilled because he was restricted by the black boxer briefs he still wore.<p>

Fitz hovered over her looking down at his handiwork. Her flushed skin, mussed hair and plumped lips made his pride swell, but he was still not completely satisfied. And no matter what he did, he knew that he wouldn't be until their bodies were forever linked in space and time.

After giving her a kiss thorough enough that she could taste herself, he whispered words in her ear both naughty and endearing, studying her reaction as his fingers fumbled blindly in his nightstand until he found what he was seeking.

Once his boxers were no longer a hindrance, she caressed him until the packet was opened and he was sheathed in protection. And from that point on he worked on marking her as his, beginning from the moment he entered her.

* * *

><p>Bodies languid and sated as they spooned, he placed reverent kisses along the curve of her neck, enjoying the feel of her once again shivering in his arms. They filled the quiet with soft reassurances, light laughter, and a few contented sighs. Savoring their shared experience, he moved even closer to her and pulled the covers around them before sleep claimed them both.<p>

**AN2: Again I have to say hello to the new followers of this fic. And to all of my lovely reviewers I just have to know if any of you besides the incredible ScandalMania have stories on this site? Because your thoughts and comments are the best thing about this for me. I wrote a lot of this for myself a few months ago because it wouldn't leave me alone. But when I post this and you all come out and talk to me it's the greatest. You all are hilarious, seriously, extremely hilarious and I love it. Sometimes I just want to post Hey or something so you'll comment, I'm that serious. So if you have a fic I would love to know about it.**

***For the ramblers only***

**One reviewer asked me about the newest sneak peak involving Liv and Mellie and no I haven't seen it if it's an expanded one. I saw the one that aired during that spy show that got canceled. What was that show called anyway? I bet I'm not the only one who doesn't remember. Anyway, I hate to say that I'm not that excited about Scandal these days. I know I'll watch bits and pieces because I'm a sucker for Olitz, but that's about it. It makes me sad to type that because one of the reasons I stayed away from Scandal fic for so long and I wouldn't have dared to write it is because I loved the show so much and I didn't want anything else to mess with was on my screen. Fast forward to now and I only look forward to getting my Scandal fix from all the awesome writers on this site instead of what Shonda's churning out smh. Let me go before I depress us all thinking about it. Until next time everyone. Enjoy the rest of the weekend! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Still not mine, just borrowing them for a little bit!**

Chapter 8

A short while later when Olivia awoke to an empty bed her feet hit the floor before she could truly gather her bearings. Dizzy from the sudden movement, she paused and listened for Fitz in the adjoining bathroom. But after hearing nothing, she slipped on the shirt that still lay on the floor and went in search of him. Making her way downstairs she stood on the last step looking around, unsure of whether to turn left or right. But his loud voice echoing throughout the place settled the debate for her. He was in the kitchen and she could tell from the sheer volume of his words that he was angry. Even when he lowered his voice the tone was still cold and biting.

She currently only knew of one person in his life who could possibly bring that side of him to light and it took everything within her to not go and snatch the phone from his hand. But upon conceding that it was not her place to do so, she remained in the shadow of the conversation counting backwards with her arms crossed. When numbers ceased, her mind wandered to one Mellie Grant. She thought about what it would be like when they met, if they ever did, because the woman's reputation certainly preceded her. She had witnessed her flair for the dramatic with her very own eyes. And that personality trait combined with the things Fitz had privately revealed convinced her that it would be nothing short of a spectacle. Luckily, she had been bracing herself for the eventual run in with the southern belle from the moment she had decided what Fitz meant to her, so she had no doubt that she could handle whatever the woman tried to throw her way.

Bringing her thoughts back under control, she returned to the here and now and detected silence, followed by Fitz's rich baritone beckoning her. Although it seemed like forever and a day had passed until he addressed her, she smiled as she walked up to him. Relieved that the dark cloud had lifted, she wrapped her arms around his waist and peppered his bare back with kisses.

"How did you know?" She wondered as her hands traveled a slow path down the well sculpted planes of his chest.

When her fingers toyed with the drawstring of his sweats he closed his eyes and let go of the frustration that had built up because of the one he refused to name for the time being. "The overwhelming sense of peace that washed over me in the middle of my ire," he answered honestly.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

He turned in her arms and hugged her against him. "Not right now. I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of ruining this."

"Is that what the argument was about? Are you saying she knows that you're here with someone?"

"What? No. Absolutely not. I just don't want to bring her in here with us, that's all." His hands ran up and down her back. "I really, really like seeing you in my shirt."

"Good. Because I really, really like wearing it."

"Then it's all yours. Just give me the chance to commit the image of you in it to memory first." He planted his hands in her hair and massaged her scalp as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just the thought of you sleeping in my shirt when we can't be together does all sorts of wonderful things to me."

"I can tell." Her brow arched and she smirked at the hard, irrefutable truth of his statement poking her.

Planning to kiss the smug expression right off of her sexy face, he groaned and grabbed her. She sighed his name and squirmed in his arms until he completely lifted her off her feet. Her body wrapped around his and her lips quickly locked on the crook of his neck, kissing him soundly before running the soft folds back and forth. Positioned against his erection, she purred from the perfect friction they created while holding onto him for dear life.

Mesmerized, he moved them to the nearest door and pinned her against it. For a moment in time he was silent and still, storing every inch of her into his memory bank. She was such a beautiful, sexy and sensual woman who was so responsive to him, whether it be his look or touch. He loved that she didn't shy away from him. That she gave as much as she took. That her passion could match and at times exceed his own. From the moment she captured his attention he had hoped that they would be compatible but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine it would measure on such an indescribable level.

In quiet, reflective times like this he found himself stunned by the depth of their connection. "I need to know that you won't regret this later. Tell me you're glad you came, Olivia."

When his hands began their exploration of her body she bit back a moan and exhaled before even attempting to answer his question"I...I have no regrets. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Determined to have her continue in the same sentiment, he happily began the task of stripping them both of the little clothing they were wearing so that they catapulted into bliss once again.

* * *

><p>"We pretty much have everything, so tell me what you would like for dinner."<p>

After spending time doing enviable and unspeakable things to one another Fitz and Olivia showered and then returned to the kitchen; he in another pair of sweats and she in one of his powder blue dress shirts. She had quickly found out how deadly serious he was about her in his clothes when trying to slip on a silk pajama set.

Once he was appeased, they padded to the kitchen hand in hand where he rummaged through the well stocked fridge waiting for an answer to his question. After a long silence didn't bring one, he turned to find out what was the problem.

Olivia was perched up on the granite countertop, the hem of his shirt riding high on her thigh due to the height of the structure and her crossed legs. In spite of the slight pain he instantly hardened at the sight of her. "Liv, did you hear me? Dinner? Marie prepared a few options that wouldn't take too terribly long to bake if we popped it in the oven now."

"Whatever you want, you've done such a great job of feeding me so far."

Her brazen attention to his tented sweats left no doubt as to what she was referring.

"Olivia," he groaned while steadily moving towards her.

His eyes were dark and hooded. Hers glazed over with lust and mischief as his large hand separated her thighs and stood between them. His mouth immediately went to her neck and sucked while her fingers threaded through his curls as she gasped for air.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" she asked, feigning obliviousness.

"You know damn well what I'm doing. This is me reacting to what you're doing."

"I don't...I'm not sure what you mean."

Her hands ran along his shoulder and then the wide expanse of his back while he buried his face in her cleavage and rubbed from side to side. "Why can't I get enough of you?"

Her sigh was comparable to the level of amazement in his voice. "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself."

The gravity of her reply shifted his focus solely to her face. He looked into her eyes and got lost in the range of emotions there, the ones that were mirroring his exact feelings. He kissed her then, in a deep and bruising way that she reciprocated. Summoning strength he didn't know he was capable of possessing when it came to her, he regretfully put an end to the mating of their mouths and rested his forehead against hers.

"Seriously Olivia, you have to eat something. I'm going to start feeling real sleazy here in a minute because the only thing we've done since you got here is..."

"Make each other feel incredible and well taken care of? There's nothing wrong with that. I promise you," she said with her teeth grazing his jaw

Powerless against her as her hands slid inside of his pants and cupped his buttocks he rocked against her center before refocusing. "Baby. Sweet, sweet baby, you're killing me here."

Raw anguish mingled with the desire in his voice and it helped her understand him more. He wanted to make a good impression, he wanted her to have no doubts that he was interested in all of her and not just the physical. With a sigh she relented and withdrew her wandering hands. "Okay, I'll be good."

"That, I already know." He pecked her lips and walked back to the refrigerator.

With him out of reach, she retreated to her former spot and planted her feet on the hard surface so that her chin could rest on her knees. With a gleam in her eye she shook her head and watched him, confused as to how he could possibly act so nonchalant when her insides felt like an inferno.

When she didn't respond to him, he looked in her direction again. "Olivia? As I was saying about dinner..."

After telling herself to pull it together and act like an adult, she hopped off of the counter and joined him. "Let me see what you've got going on in there."

* * *

><p>"Between you and the alcohol I truly believe that my brain will be nothing but mush come Monday morning. I won't be good for anything." Olivia confessed into the rim of glass as she took another sip of wine.<p>

"Well, since you've already decided that you're going to be useless, you should just stay well into next week."

Hands folded in front of his curved mouth, Fitz watched her reaction with dancing eyes.

Her perfect mouth hang open for a quick moment and her bright brown eyes widened before she came back with a retort of her own. "And what would you do if I really took you up on your offer?"

He shrugged his shoulders and challenged her with a heated smirk, "Why don't you try me and find out."

"So that your children can question whether or not you've lost your mind, just like I'm beginning to suspect?"

"No, once they met you they'd believe I finally found it."

She realized her grin was probably the goofiest thing he'd ever seen but she didn't care. In a short amount of time he had made her a very happy woman. He was caring, considerate, and attentive in bed and out. He was so gracious, so generous, and unassuming that she couldn't help but open up to him.

She knew that his day had started earlier than normal due to meetings and they still went about exhausting one another from the time she'd landed. Nonetheless, he put all of his energy and efforts into making everything about their time together special.

The entree might have been chosen and prepped by a member of the staff, but it was his careful attention that made it possible for them to enjoy rack of lamb with mint by candlelight. He also cared enough to add small touches, such as music playing softly in the background and suggesting they change into actual clothes; a sweater and slacks for himself while she opted for brown skinny pants and a white blouse. And then there was her body; she blushed all over again when she thought of the things he had said and did to her for most of the day.

Despite his limitations as a cook, he would categorize dinner as a success. The meal had turned out well in taste and presentation, earning him compliments from Olivia that he deemed sincere. Their conversation never lagged and there were plenty of laughs to be had as they shared stories from their pasts. She had lived an intriguing life and had captivated him with tales from as far back as grade school.

Always an inquisitive child, her grandparents had been the ones to encourage her in public speaking and debate classes which had aided her on the path to journalism. All of which eventually led them to this particular time and place and for that he would always be grateful. For his part, he mostly spoke of his background from the time he left home; choosing not to dwell on the trauma and disappointments of being raised by a selfish, unfeeling iron hand whom he had ceased addressing as father when he turned ten. Shoving the unpleasant memories aside he focused on academia, his service to the country, and his children instead.

Once dinner was finished he stood and started to clear the table but she placed her hand on top of his to stop him. She offered her cleaning services in exchange for the meal, but he suggested a compromise in which they could work together, making things go faster while still in each other's company. She laughed when he took the opportunity to pull her closer after she extended her hand to seal the deal, but quickly grew serious once she detected a determined look wash over his features. She swallowed as she watched him dip his head, knowing that she was about to be kissed thoroughly and well, and she welcomed it. But right when their lips touched her phone rang out and she screamed in frustration.

"Are the cosmos out of alignment or what? The interruptions seem neverending today." He remarked, irritation evident in his tone.

"Well, it is only Friday night. Saturday's are a lot calmer. At least they are for me anyway."

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to turn it off, could I?"

She chuckled at his playful attempt at seduction. "Only if you don't mind me stalking around looking like a mad woman. It's been programmed into me to be on alert because you never know where or when news will happen."

Olivia left the room in a hurry to take the call only to be rewarded with Abby's shrill voice in her ear. She wasn't even afforded the luxury of speaking before being bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell are you, Liv?"

"Well, hi and hello to you too, Abigail."

"I'm being serious. At least I guess I can have Harrison eighty six the search party now that I know you're alive and haven't been kidnapped. You haven't been kidnapped have you?"

"No. I have not."

"Are you sure? Because I distinctly remember you telling us that you were going to be in Virginia with Maya, but I know that it's not true. How do I know you say? Because I'm staring at one of you right now and we both know who it isn't."

"Mom? My mother is there?"

"Yes. Virginia Wolfe is here and guess who's afraid of her, me. I think she's in the kitchen planning to get rid of all of my gluten as we speak."

"Abby..."

Hearing the disappointment in her friend's tone, she exhaled repeatedly and waited for her nerves to calm. "Okay. I'm not afraid, just exasperated and confused. Which I wouldn't be if the two of you were together like you said you'd be. Which begs the question, where are you exactly?"

Olivia turned to see Fitz watching her and sighed. "I can't say."

"The hell you can't. Olivia Carolyn Pope, I'm now obligated to your mother because you've gone rogue. And you can't be bothered to give me your location so I can point her in your direction?"

"Look, I'll explain it when I get back, I promise. All I can say for now is there's a guy and I'm out of town. Hell, I'm out of state. Can you just entertain her or something and send her on her way tomorrow? Tonight is too late."

Recalling a trendy vegan hot spot she had recently passed by, Abby narrowed her eyes on Maya from a distance while she spoke to Olivia. "Okay, but you're going to owe me big time for this. And you can start with all the sweaty, filthy details when you return."

"Abs, you're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But if you really mean that there will be a tape or at the very least some nudes of the guy for me."

"No way, perv. Just no," Olivia laughed at the woman's outlandish request and disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?"<p>

"Yes," Olivia met Fitz in the hallway. "It's just my friend Abby. You might remember her from the day of the interview. The makeup artist? Redhead? Legs for days? Mouth for eternity?"

She tried descriptor after descriptor to no avail because his face stayed stuck on blank. "The only person I saw was you."

"Boy," she sighed. "You really aren't trying to let me leave this place are you?"

"Is that a commandment of journalism? Asking questions that you already know the answers to?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out, decide what I should take to heart. Because this, us, in this space, is awesome. It's protected and untarnished and untested. It's only between us and a few trusted people in your entourage. If this goes anywhere, if we really do move forward, it won't be that way forever. That's just not how the world works and we both know it."

"So, what are you saying?" his brows knitted in confusion. "Is this your way of telling me you're reneging on everything you said. Because earlier in the week we agreed to try this for real and just hours ago you said you had no regrets. So tell me, where is all of this coming from?"

How could she let him know that a few brief words with her best friend had her questioning the reactions and opinions of those she loved and those she didn't even know. Had her wondering if she had what it took to stand up to all the scrutiny that was sure to come their way.

"Olivia, this connection I feel towards you is unlike anything I've experienced in my entire life. I didn't think it existed, that it was something people only imagined. For me it couldn't possibly be real, at least not until I met you. I haven't exactly made it a secret to you how you caught my eye. Your laugh and smile, the way you could empathize with or detonate a guest depending on whether they were a victim or a perpetrator. You're always so cool under pressure. And I admire those things about you as well as loving the private side that you're letting me see."

"And you, I think you're amazing too. And I hear you I do. The connection is there and real for me. We are compatible and enjoy each other. I could never deny that. But a part of me can't help but wonder if I'm a rebound for you."

"That's really what you believe? After everything that I've told you about my marriage, you could still consider yourself a rebound? You have got to be kidding. There has never been anything to bounce back from. It was an arrangement in which I ultimately became President which in turn made her First Lady, and that's it.

"Okay maybe I was reaching with that, overreacting. But still, let's not kid ourselves, that's not how she's out there spinning it. She's pretending to be a woman in love being rejected by her husband purely to spite you for daring to put an end to your farce of a marriage! When we go outside these walls what will people see, Fitz? You have been the President of the United States, nothing could possibly top that. But I...I..."

"You're worried about your career."

"There's a sector of the public that believes I'm cunning, stone cold manipulator. That I somehow stole a co-anchoring position out from under a colleague and I'm just now starting to recover from that. And being publicly linked to a divorcing former_ president_ whose wife is hanging on by her claws..."

"So that's it? We're ending this before we've even started?" Before she could given him an answer he heard a distinct ringing in the background. "It's the kids. We all promised to do a video chat this evening before I called it a night."

Although he explained the disruption, he stood firmly in place searching her face.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll just work on the dishes." She encouraged him without revealing that she would use the time to think.

* * *

><p>When Fitz rejoined her later, the kitchen held little trace of the trauma he had inflicted upon it to bring their meal to fruition. It made him wonder if she was always that efficient when cleaning or if she was taking out her feelings on the china and cookware.<p>

Deciding it was best to approach with caution, he moved slowly into her space and started drying what was in the dish rack.

Without breaking her concentration on the few remaining items, she started talking while continuing her task. "I like you a lot, Fitz. I like being with you. I could get used to being here visiting with you. Maybe in time when everyone is comfortable enough, be reintroduced to Gerry and Karen. I can also imagine myself getting lost in all that New York has to offer with you. There's so much there that I love to see and do and I want to share that part. But right now we aren't at a place in time where that's possible for me. And all those years you spent with that woman not loving or being loved the way you should; I can't ask you to live another lie...to stay tucked away with me until the dust settles."

"What about my right to choose or don't I get a say? I want you Olivia, anyway I get to have you. And if we have to spend the beginning of this flying under the radar then that's what we'll do. I'm not letting you get away from me especially when I know how you feel too. The only good that came from my marriage besides the kids is me knowing what I don't want. And I don't want to walk away from this."

"Well, what about...?" she frowned at the thoughts plaguing her.

"No, that's enough for tonight. We have all of tomorrow and a Sunday morning to decide where we're going with this."

Without another word he took her by the hand and led her from the room after turning out the lights. There was only silence as they walked, both too consumed with their own thoughts. Once they made it upstairs they came to an abrupt halt and stared. Her suitcase was still in the hall in its own personal limbo.

"I had one of the guest bedrooms all made up for you, but since almost nothing about this day went as planned, I'm unsure of our sleeping arrangements. I know where I want you to sleep. I'd be lucky to have you wake up in the morning in my arms, but if it'd be easier for you to be alone after everything we've talked about that's okay too. As long as you know that I'm not trying to be a jerk sending you on your way after we've already made love. Whatever choice you make is what I'll respect. So Olivia Pope, it's up to you. What's it going to be?"

**AN2: Once again, absolutely loved reading all of your thoughts on Scandal and this story as well as the fic recommendations. I'm also happy that you enjoyed the way their first time turned out. There are so many brilliant and beautiful and steamy depictions of Olitz sexy times here that I wanted to at least try to do something different with them and I'm glad it came across okay. To my lovely reviewer who is still enjoying season 3, I'm happy for you. I haven't completely given up hope for the show, right now I just don't feel the same as I did about it before. But I do find that enjoyment in fan fic. And trust, my critique ends with the show itself. I have no time or energy or desire to go further than that.**

**Zeeranyah, maybe I'll create a twitter for all my favorite shows very soon. I'm finding Chicago PD to be an excellent show right now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who take the time to review after reading and hello and thank you to the new followers of this story. Hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day tomorrow. I hope you spending it spreading and receiving love.**

Chapter 9

Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat and watched wordlessly as Olivia removed her hand from his and took the few steps to her small suitcase. As she clutched the handle his instincts screamed for him to object, but he instead found himself calming down when she returned to his side and linked their hands once again.

Giving her a half smile, he kissed her knuckles and allowed her to lead them into his bedroom. Once inside they silently prepared for bed, with him retrieving a pair of pajama pants and two t-shirts from his dresser. With an outstretched hand he offered her the one that had NAVY emblazoned across the chest. And even though she had thoughts of a simple camisole accompanying her own pajama bottoms, she happily accepted his alternative; taking it and her toiletry bag inside the bathroom to begin her bedtime ritual after saying thank you.

When she returned, he was already under the covers, his hands interlaced under his head as he stared at the ceiling. She didn't like that his features were stressed because of her, not one bit. Guilt ate at her. She wanted to rectify the situation then and there but she respected and understood his need for no more talking. Besides, some rest brought the possibility of greater clarity in the morning, decreasing the chances of her further sticking her foot in her mouth as she voiced every doubt and concern without thought or regard to his feelings.

Aiming to play it safe she cleared her throat and smiled when his head whipped in her direction. "The bathroom's yours now."

"I'm all good. I just used one of the spare ones." His conflicting emotions simmered at the sight of her. It was the first time he'd seen her without makeup. And along with youth, beauty radiated from her. He wanted her. He wondered how he ever went without her. And then he sadly realized how he had merely existed before getting to know her.

"Fitz..." Uncertain of what was next she looked down at her fidgeting feet before her gaze locked in on him again.

"Its alright, Olivia. Just please come to bed." He turned down the blanket for her and moved over so that she could ease her way in.

Unable to face him just yet, she lay on her side and stared at the wall wishing and hoping that the awkwardness would pass. He on the other hand had determined that he would not give her the chance to shut down. He moved closer and hugged her while his hand came to rest on her stomach.

He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear imploring her to look at him and after a few seconds passed, she did. "I might not always like what you say but I want you to always say them. I just ask that you give me time to process those things. I want to know how you feel and what you think about everything. I don't need you to ever hide from me, okay?"

She nodded, brought a hand to his cheek and held it there. Then she raised her head until their lips met ever so gently. Raw emotions and memories of all they had previously shared in the bed overwhelmed and ignited the spark between them. And before she had time to process it she was lying flat on her back with him shifting his body until he was nestled in between her thighs.

His eyes stayed on her face while his hands blindly touched everything that was within reach. He caressed her legs, massaged her thighs and palmed her buttocks before his fingers disappeared within the scraps of her lace panties, fascinated by what he found waiting for him there. He answered her whimper with a grunt of his own before flashing her a disarming smile and capturing her mouth in a lazy kiss.

However skilled the attention given to her body was his hands couldn't stay in one place long. They ran along her back, stomach and breasts until they both were craving more. With a slight pang of regret, he removed his shirt from her body; but his spirits lifted with just one touch of her naked skin. His heated gaze studied all of her before focusing his attention down below and hooking his fingers into the fabric at her hipbone. For the life of him he couldn't understand how it was possible to construct something so sexy with such a minimal amount of material. Especially something that could still do a damn good job of supporting all that was Olivia. Regardless of how appealing, erotic and functional, he could only see the panties as his enemy at the moment. They were mocking him, hindering him from where he needed to be most. But with one determined tug from him they were no more.

She was stunning, lying there before him and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't keep his hands or his mouth to himself either, but the faces and sounds she made told him she didn't mind at all. He stroked and teased until they were both near the point of breaking. Until she finally, quickly rid him of his clothes too, so that their bodies could join perfectly.

* * *

><p>He knew that she was no longer lying beside him even before he could technically be considered conscious. Hoping that the perceived loss was just a symptom of sleep he ran his hand over her side of the bed before he fully opened his eyes. Finding nothing but a cold empty space he called out her name repeatedly; desperately when she never responded. Afraid that regrets had gotten the better of her and she had somehow fled during the middle of the night, he jumped up and bolted from the room.<p>

Preparing to deal with anyone who had a hand in helping her with her escape he trampled downstairs in search of answers. However his anger quickly dissipated when the smell of breakfast cooking registered with his senses. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he paused to get himself under control. Then he walked into the room and there she stood at the stove in pajamas and tank top, cooking.

"Olivia?"

All of her attention on the meal she only realized she was no longer alone when the sound of his voice invaded her concentrated thoughts. She yelped, jumped and placed a hand to her heart in hopes of calming it and turned in his direction. "My God Fitz, can I get a little warning next time? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" The lopsided smile on his face forced her to question his apology.

"Truly. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, you just surprised me. Things were a little weird even after we...and there was no you or luggage when I woke up and so I..."

"You what? Thought that I left without even saying goodbye? Wow."

Detecting hurt in her words he pressed forward. "Are you telling me that it didn't even cross your mind at all?"

"No, it did not. Do you want to why? Because I like you and I like being with you. I told you that. And maybe I could have started the conversation of what exactly we are doing a little better than I did and I take the blame for that. But you have to know that this time spent with each other, I wouldn't change it for anything. And I don't want it to end before it has to."

He nodded. "I do. I'm just glad to hear it again."

"And I'm glad to say it. It was cold when I woke up and I didn't want to disturb your sleep so I moved my suitcase into your closet to change into more than your t-shirt. And that's also when I had the brilliant idea to come downstairs and take over your kitchen. Sort of a peace offering for guiding things off the rails last night."

"I guess the talk had to happen eventually. Part of this weekend was figuring out what we could possibly be to one another. But I think perhaps sex muddied the waters for us a little? Not that I regret it."

"Neither do I. Not for a minute."

Feeling heat rising in her cheeks due to his close proximity, she turned away from him to check the food. The knowledge of his gaze still fixed on her combined with recalling how quickly he could distract her, she urged him to find something else to do far away from her until breakfast was officially ready.

Once the food was prepared she took special care in setting the table and completing all the other task that would make her gesture memorable for him. And when the time came they enjoyed the meal in companionable silence; only indulging in light banter from time to time until they had finished they talked about the about everything under the sun; from the drastic and unpredictable changes in weather, Vermont and its attractions and what their weeks would entail. From there the conversation centered on their families; he spoke with pride about Karen and Gerry and how they were excelling in school and adjusting to his constant presence and the slower paced lives they were now living.

The attention she gave to every word he said was amazing to him. When he talked she responded with an animated expression that let him know she was right there with him, engaged in the things that mattered to him. And it was refreshing to him, to have someone interested in him the man, as opposed to the politician.

Realizing that not only was he was monopolizing the conversation, but she was allowing him to do so, he focused on her. Gently, he urged her to reveal any piece of herself that she would and she eagerly began talking.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the remnants of breakfast, showering and dressing, Fitz returned to the living room in jeans and a thermal shirt and waited in front of the fireplace. Olivia joined him shortly thereafter the picture of relaxed elegance in leggings and an off the shoulder cashmere sweater, dropping a kiss on his lips before snuggling herself into his embrace.<p>

After he complimented her appearance they sat in contented silence wearing matching smiles and watching as the fire flickered and crackled.

Finding solace in her presence and the little moments they were slowly making together, he squeezed her close and kissed her temple. "So have you decided what you want to do today? I mean we can ride if you want. Or go for a walk on the grounds or do just about a million other things. This place was designed so that we'd have pretty much everything at our disposal way out here. We can watch movies in the media room or my bedroom. Make use of the hot tub or pool. Or we can do a tour of the whole place so that I can finally show you what was off limits when you came for the interview."

"Really?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? This isn't work and this isn't for the public's consumption. This is personal. Just me and you. And you have free reign to go wherever and do whatever you please."

"Hmm, tempting. All of it is very, very tempting. But I'd like to stay right here with you for now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's not like holding you is a chore."

"Mmm, that's good to know." She closed her eyes and sighed, settling deeper into him as fatigue nagged at her. She could feel the consequences of the sudden and frequent physical exertion her body had been under the past few hours starting to catch up with her. Determined to overcome it, she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed their joined hands. "Tomorrow will be here before we know it and it'll be time for me to get back to the city. I guess we need to resume the talk of us, don't you think?"

"Well you already know how I feel. I want you, Olivia. Us. Now that I've had a taste, I don't think I could know how to not want you any more."

When his lips grazed her ear she shivered at his whispered words of honesty."I want you too, Fitz. I do."

"And I believe it. But I guess I'm just wondering exactly what that means to you? Are you going to walk away and continue to want me? Or are we going to go through this together and see where it leads?"

Taking his questions to heart, she paused and thought hard before answering him."I have to be honest, I don't exactly know how to do this. I've never been that great at relationships in the past. For whatever reason, be it lack of time or commitment or effort, they just implode. And this with you is on an entirely different level. We have my very public job, your situation with Mellie and us living in different states to consider. But I know that I don't want to say goodbye to you. I want us."

"Well since we both want the same thing we have no choice but to make it work. We'll just keep doing what we're doing, what we've been doing, until we need something different, whether it's more or less. You come here whenever you're free or I'll come to you when it's possible. And then when the dust settles from the shambles of my divorce we go from there. Does that sound like a plan you could live with? Are you in?"

"All in, Fitz. I'm all in."

* * *

><p>The time spent in his company had been the most fun she could remember having with a man in years. Usually cautious and guarded when it came to embarking on new relationships of any kind, she found with him her heart had seemingly leapt before her mind.<p>

She embraced him fully, treating him as if she had known him forever. When talking about her life and ambitions she had no problem revealing things that she saved for her closest confidants, he put her that much at ease. So as time wound away she talked a lot, laughed heartily and shared whatever without censoring herself.

After spending every moment since she'd arrived inside the house, they ventured outdoors when they finished a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches. With indicators of fall beginning to make a subtle appearance the landscape was even more gorgeous than she remembered. Always touching in some form or fashion as they walked and talked, he directed her on a thorough trek through the gardens, the orchards, and the guest home before becoming distracted inside the space. And a while later they made a stop at the stables and then ended up at the lake to bask in the extraordinary view until they began to tire.

* * *

><p>After eating the dinner they made together, Olivia and Fitz went into his study and compared schedules. Being a single discussion could be had, she knew that the next weekend involved her making the trip to Virginia or her mother would rain hell down upon her; probably by way of an extended New York vacation of her own so that it would be even harder to get rid of her. The week following that Fitz was committed to business and a few speaking engagements across country that would keep him tied up well into the weekend, effectively keeping them apart. But even though they couldn't find free time to spend together as soon as they would have liked she was thankful that the situation wasn't nearly as impossible as she had imagined.<p>

She was quite satisfied with how they worked together with a willingness to compromise; juggling and even canceling some things that weren't very important in the grand scheme of things, neither of them were ready to give a voice to the disappointment creeping up on them due to the fact that they would soon be returning to their separate worlds.

* * *

><p>"So, I just put in a few calls and everything is good to go. The pilot will be here tomorrow at noon." Fitz's voice was wistful as he stood in the door of his bedroom with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.<p>

Upon hearing him speak, Olivia stopped folding the shirt to be placed in her luggage and turned to look at him. She had left him behind to begin the task of packing while he worked on some things of his own, but she had not accomplished much in his absence. Instead of gathering her belongings all of her concentration was on his bed. The way it looked, the way it smelled, and how he had made her feel in it. She trembled at the memories while wishing they would overpower the anxiousness she felt.

Studying her, he didn't have to ask what was wrong, it was written all over her face. They were the very emotions that matched the feelings deep in the pit of his own stomach. "Olivia," was all he said before moving in and holding her to him.

"I just got here. I don't like that this is ending so soon," she admitted against his chest and then gave it a quick peck.

He broke the embrace and looked into her eyes, smiling while his thumb caressed her cheekbone. "It's only for a little while. And I promise you that when we're together again I will make up for all the time we're apart. It's going to be just like you never left."

"Yeah?" her smile widened until it was almost painful, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Well, I'm not usually a man who brags but I think I can do you one better and hold you now."

His deep voice stirred her and filled her with anticipation until she tingled. If her need for him was obvious, she didn't care. Because as it stood at the moment she would be denied the intimacy that she had found in his arms for at least two weeks, if not more, seeing as how plans could change and news could break in a blink of an eye.

And because of that, she was determined to make every minute count. The moment their lips touched something snapped for both of them. Tongues dueled and so did their hands as they tore at the other's clothing. Teeth initiated nicks and bites, and whimpers mingled with moans as he guided them to his bed.

They were rough and reckless and demanding with each other. But she needed even more. She moaned and begged for all of him while he feverishly attacked every available inch of her. Shamelessly she utilized the power she discovered she had over him and within a matter of seconds, her pleas broke him and the wild look in his eyes convinced her he would give her everything she asked for, all that she needed and more.

* * *

><p>Olivia was groggy when she awoke with the rising sun. The last two days a whirlwind of great sex, excellent wines, and scintillating conversations had her raising a hand to her head in an attempt to soothe what seemed to be the beginnings of a headache.<p>

She looked at Fitz still lying beside her and she couldn't help but be jealous of him. He was still in a state of oblivion, unable to feel anything least of all the sense of dread coursing through her. In just a few short hours she would be leaving him for her home and her job and maybe she was being a tad bit irrational about it but a part of her really just didn't care.

Despite the fact that she was a grown woman with grown up responsibilities she enjoyed him and would miss him; the talks, the laughs, the lovemaking. He was very affectionate and straightforward when it came to what he wanted and needed. A generous lover with a tendency to venture towards the aggressive and she had loved every minute of it. Her tender but satisfied body was a testament to the fact. Thinking of all the attention he had lavished on her in many different ways had her feeling deprived already. No, after being with him she couldn't say that the rush was on to return to her empty apartment but she would just the same.

Unable to bear the thought of letting him go any longer she moved closer to his sleeping form and whispered his name. Desiring to re-establish their connection, she ran her fingers down his chest and called out to him again as her lips grazed his neck. She kissed his pulse point quickly before positioning herself, slowly allowing her mouth to follow the trail her hands had set forth on.

She felt the exact moment he stirred and she looked into his eyes. He was dazed and the curls atop of his head were in disarray. His jaw clenched but instantly relaxed as his brain made the switch from slumber to reality.

"Olivia," his voice rumbled deep in his throat; partly from sleep, arousal and natural tone. "What are you-"

"Shh, Fitz. Just lie back and let me, let me..." her voice faltered with the hardening of him in her hand. "I need you. I have to-"

"Liv...Livvie," he sighed from the sensation of her tongue touching him.

When she demanded and then took more of him, he groaned and wound his hands in her hair. She had left him no choice but to call out and surrender only to her.

* * *

><p>"That's it, I'm canceling the flight. I can't let you leave."<p>

He stood in front of her watching as she bent to adjust her foot into her boot. After time in bed and a quick breakfast he helped her do everything else that would get her out the door and in the air on time.

"What," she crinkled her nose in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking it and I couldn't help but say it. I know that it's not possible. America will be watching for their Olivia Pope in the morning and they'll be expecting bright eyes and a bushy tail so you need to be home to prepare and rest."

"Well, I'm not certain what they'll get tomorrow," she chuckled. "Its been amazing, almost surreal here with you, so it'll be interesting to see how I respond to the real world."

The nerves and regret were practically shooting off of her so did his best to kiss it away. Not even the sound of the approaching helicopter could persuade him to pry his mouth from hers.

"Fitz" she panted as his mouth dipped lower and rearranged the collar on her grey turtleneck in the process.

"Olivia," he held her close his face buried in the valley of her breasts.

"They're here now. I really have to go."

Even though her voice was adamant, her demeanor was not so he decided to try a little humor. "Here's an idea, how about you co-host on location? You know have them beam you in through satellite and all that."

"Yeah, because that would go over so well. I can hear the wagging tongues now," she joked and then grew serious. "But I will feel a lot better about leaving knowing that you'll miss me. Will you miss me?"

"Only until I'm holding you like this again."

Silence fell and they became lost in each other like only they could, never relinquishing their gazes until knocking at the door and ringing phones intruded.

"Well, there goes the real world calling," he said solemnly. "You ready?"

"If I'm not now, I never will be."

She treated him to a smile which he returned before capturing her mouth and kissing her as if his life depended on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Once again thanks a million for all the follows, favs, and reviews. It really makes me happy to know that you found something here in my words that you liked because I really have fun writing this most of the time. This one was just a little bit hard for me because there isn't a lot of Olitz but I needed to introduce a few people for the story's sake. But don't worry next chapter is filled with Olitz and a little Abbison. **

Chapter 10

The combination of loud knocking, a ringing doorbell, and her name being called repeatedly roused Olivia from her nap. After landing in New York she immediately placed calls to Fitz and Abby and assured them of her safety before coming home and falling into a deep sleep. Although she'd been experiencing the warning signs of fatigue for a while, it didn't register for her how extreme it ran until she was alone and without stimulation of any kind. She tried readjusting to her space and unpacking her bag but she only got as far as unzipping it before she dozed off.

Groaning as she placed a hand at her head, she glanced at her alarm with a pout and realized she had been out of it for a few hours. When the noise at her door continued on incessantly, she slowly and regretfully rolled out of bed with high hopes of making it stop. But upon peering through her door's peephole and seeing Abby's sour expression glaring in her direction she knew that rest was a thing of the past for her. So after a succession of quick breaths she flung open her door.

"Abigail, how are you? Come in."

"Really, Liv? That's all I get?"

"When you haven't even crossed the threshold to my apartment, yet? Yes."

Olivia turned on her heel and sauntered into the kitchen as the hem of her robe swept along the floor. She opened the refrigerator and sadly noted the need for a trip to the grocer's before she grabbed two bottles of water and returned to her friend. "Here," she extended a drink to Abby.

Already tired of standing at a stalemate, Olivia sat down and with a wave of her hand motioned for Abby to do the same. As she took her time in doing so, Olivia drank from her bottle and eyed the woman. "You lied to me, Liv. We are best friends and we don't lie to each other, but you did. You broke the rule."

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's all?"

"Well a do over is impossible isn't it? Look, I made a judgment call. One that upset you and I'm sorry for that. But the only thing I can do is apologize. Now the question is, do you accept?"

"I guess," Abby murmured, studying Olivia with a hawk like gaze. "But what the hell? Literally, what the hell? What's going on with you?"

"I told you, I met someone. Someone I felt it was time to spend time with. But since it's very new, so new, that I wasn't sure it would amount to anything past the weekend, I didn't feel the need to broadcast it. "

"Okay. Wow. Can you just tell me why we need coded explanations and the highest level of secrecy to talk about personal things all of a sudden? I thought sharing our private lives is what made us friends. Do I need to apply for a clearance before speaking to you again? Seriously Liv, you've never been this guarded or careless before. Hiding your whereabouts and running off with unknowns. What gives?"

Abby took a break from her interrogation as she looked to Olivia and then their surroundings. She found more than a few bouquets strategically placed in the room and recognizing the unusual choice, suspicions started to gnaw at her. "I must be losing my flipping mind because it can't be. Tell me you recently became a part time florist specializing in one particular arrangement or otherwise..." she chuckled. "Because there's no way. You can't be. Are you-?"

"I spent my weekend in Vermont with Fitzgerald Grant and you can't breathe a word of it to another living soul or I swear Abigail Whelan."

The juicy revelation enough to take the woman's breath away, Abby dropped her bottle on the coffee table and flopped back onto the couch. "Oh boy," she sighed.

"Abs..."

She held out a hand to stop her, to test the words on her lips. "Fitzgerald Grant? As in _married_ former _Republican POTUS_ Fitzgerald Grant?"

"_Divorcing_ Fitzgerald Grant, Abby. He's getting divorced."

"Damn, Liv. I mean even I saw the spark when we were at his place, but damn. This is insane. I gotta hand it to the guy, he moves fast. He obviously didn't waste anytime once he got you in his line of sight. And you, when you recover from a drought you do it with the entire Atlantic; the freaking president for God's sake?"

"Former president. A former president in the midst of an antagonistic divorce, hence the secrecy."

"Oh Liv, honey. Are you sure you want to do this? To put yourself in the cross hair of some pissed off Republicans? You know how much they love weapons. Maybe you should have held off on diving into this thing."

"Maybe a smarter person or saner person would have. But there's just something about him...I just couldn't wait for everything to smooth itself out any longer. I tried holding out, I did, even though the both of us felt the connection from the jump. I mean we hit it off so well and we had been communicating for a while so I had to go to him to see for myself.

"So what did you find?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes and a smile played at her lips as memories flashed. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is a remarkable man."

"Who is apparently half vampire," Abby's gaze fixed on Olivia's neck and the exposed areas of her chest. "Good thing you've got a friend with access to the best makeup in the world. Even though I'm not sure if it'll even stand a chance against all that you've got going on there. But don't fret because we'll have Tab dress you in high collared blouses and sweater dresses to be on the safe side. I guess we can thank God for the cooler weather, huh?"

Olivia's face flushed at the amount of amusement Abby expressed at her predicament, from her laughing eyes to a Cheshire grin that seemed to compounded by the strength of steroids. "Is there something else you wanted to add, Abby?"

"I'm just curious. POTUS is like half man half beast, isn't he? You don't have to be shy, you can tell me."

"Abs, if there ever came a day when I decided to share something so private I am still 100 percent certain that you wouldn't be able to handle the truth."

"Then how about you just try me now?" she smirked. "That way we'll find out together."

* * *

><p>Standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed, Fitz watched helplessly as Karen stomped her way to the second floor of the house with her chestnut French braid swinging behind her. Determined to catch up to her before she disappeared and locked herself away, he made a move to follow her but Gerry stopped him.<p>

"Just give her a little while to calm down, Dad. Being back in California with Mom was a complete culture shock. It was like the worst weekend ever."

His hands flexed as he entertained thoughts of wrapping them around Mellie's neck. "I'm sorry, son. I thought that your mother would at least make an effort since she's the one who raised the issue of visitation."

"Dad, Karen and I aren't stupid. We're old enough to see what's going on here. She only started making a big deal about visits once you filed for divorce. And since she's mad about it, she wants the rest of us miserable right along with her."

Impressed with the sixteen year old's insight, Fitz beamed with pride at his near spitting image. "And did you share this observation with your sister?"

Gerry shrugged. "I did. But she's still taking it hard because you know, they're both girls. I guess she thought once some real decisions got made, Mom would focus on being a parent like you have. That maybe they would bond. But it's like she's gotten a million times worse. She wants us to do an interview with her like we did with you and Olivia Pope. And she was also talking about giving the go ahead on a documentary about her life from growing up in North Carolina up until now."

"Oh was she?"

"Uh huh," Gerry replied with a nod, absently checking his watch at the same time. "Why don't I go see if Karen's up to talking about it with me. And while I'm up there, I'll put in a good word for ya, okay?"

"Um, I can deal with that I guess. That'll give me time to start on something for dinner..."

"Better yet, how about you let me go into town and grab a few pizzas?"

Fitz narrowed his eyes. "I'm not so sure about that. You've done a lot of traveling these past few days. I don't know if it's so wise to take all that time driving back and forth again not to mention you've got school tomorrow on top of all that."

"Well, what if Tom drives? And I'll ask Karen to come along too. Maybe it'll help get her mind off things, make her feel better. Come on, Dad, I promise we won't be gone long."

* * *

><p>"So you're all alone once again in that big ole house, huh?" Olivia asked.<p>

After sharing takeout and more talk time with Abby in her living room, she freshened up and initiated a video call with Fitz in lieu of sitting on her sofa thinking about him and wondering what he was doing. When he appeared onscreen she could tell from his expression that he was pleased with her idea.

For him, the truth of the matter was, after fuming over Mellie's machinations and his children's reactions to it, seeing her face and hearing her voice was just what he needed. He let out a deep breath and sighed dramatically. "Looks like it. They weren't even home 30 minutes before they were right back out the door. Gerry volunteered to go get something to eat to avoid my cooking, but what he wanted more than pizza or my tilapia was Becca."

"So he has a girlfriend? How sweet."

"He thinks I don't know. How could he think something like that would escape my attention when he's guarded every second of his life?"

"He's a kid, Fitz. It's probably just wishful thinking on his part. You remember how it was at that age, don't you? How you just wanted one little thing of your very own without having to share it with anybody else in the world."

"Mm, I know that feeling now," he replied, his voice dropping even lower. "It already feels so different without you here."

"Please don't say that, it was hard enough leaving. Tomorrow's an upbeat day at work so I need to be in an upbeat mindset and I won't be if you keep talking like that. I mean with discussions on fall fashion, family fall activities, and a sit down with Lucas Starr to talk about his new movie that's premiering this week the people are expecting pep with their coffee and doughnuts."

"Oh, well, but of course. All of that sounds very interesting."

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" she wondered, detecting a hint of disapproval in his tone.

"It's just that I remember that Lucas Starr character from one of the State Dinners a few years ago. He has a reputation for being a ladies man so be careful."

The corners of her mouth twitched with recognition. "There's no need to be worry, Fitz, really. I've been doing this long enough to know how to handle the unwanted advances when they arise, if they arise."

"So do you really get hit on, like a lot?"

"Well, you were interested enough to pursue me weren't you?"

He groaned at the seductive smirk on her face. "Olivia..."

"Yes, sometimes I get approached. Very rarely have I accepted an invitation from someone I've worked with or interviewed. The job isn't about the famous faces and possible connections for me. I do it because I love reporting, I do it because I want to be recognized for my passion for it. I love having the truth and informing others of what's going on in our world, whether it be the evils or the miraculous."

"And you do it very well."

"Thank you very much for noticing," she smiled before turning serious. "I hope you know that what I did with you this weekend, what we've been doing this last month or so is not the norm for me. You are the first somebody in a long time and even though it's just starting I take it very seriously. When I'm with you I'm with you and nobody else."

"The same goes for me. Even with the dysfunction that was my marriage there was never anyone else until you came along."

"I remember you telling me that before, I believe you. But speaking of dysfunction, didn't you say that Karen was disappointed with how things went with her mother?"

"Yeah but she perked up by the time they left. I guess my boy does know what he's talking about. And I have to say that it made me feel better too. I can't even begin to tell you the guilt I was starting to feel from having the best weekend of my life while they were so unhappy."

"I know you felt that way because you love them and you're a great dad, but I really don't think they would begrudge you any happiness."

"Maybe not in the long run. But now, while this divorce keeps us all in limbo because of Mellie's vindictive tactics? I can't say for certain just how happy they'd be with me."

"You know everything is going to work out eventually, right? I truly believe that."

"You do?"

"I do." She said in a way that left no room for doubt. "It has to because I've said so."

He laughed at the playful confidence in her tone. "Well since you've spoken and all, then it just has to be true," he agreed. "I think I like this bossy side of you."

"That's good to know." Her eyes lingered on him. "Very handy information to file away for a later date. It's just too bad I can't use it as leverage sooner rather than later."

"So I take it you haven't changed your mind about your weekend plans then?"

There was a bit of hope in his voice that she had to quickly shake off before she found herself in Vermont for the second weekend in a row. She was finding the ability to be swayed by the slightest cue from him a little careless on her part. It also concerned her and made her wonder just how far she would be willing to take their relationship once a significant amount of time had been invested.

"Olivia..."

"Sorry. This weekend is still Virginia or bust for me. I just know Mom's antennas are sitting straight up on her head trying to figure out what was so important for me to leave town and not spend free time with her."

"And just what are you going to tell her?"

"I've almost mastered the art of evading when it comes to her, so nothing. I'll keep it magnificently superficial and just let her feed me and show me off to friends. We'll shop and maybe catch a movie. And when it's time to get all philosophical and transparent, I'll just gently steer the conversation to her. She loves to talk about herself."

"Okay, so it seems like I don't have to worry about you then."

"Please do. Worry, pray and everything else you can think of. I can only take her in the smallest of doses so I need you sending positive vibes my way. Hopefully it will make the time with her go by even faster."

"If all of that means getting you back to me quicker, then consider it done."

* * *

><p>As she got closer to her destination, Olivia could pinpoint the difference in her emotions from last weekend to her present one. Traveling to Vermont she was a bundle of hormones filled with nervous anticipation, intrigued by the idea of time alone with Fitz. But knowing she would be in Virginia soon enough left her feeling nothing but dread and a sense of obligation. However one stop, which had been a lifeline for as long as she could remember, would help alleviate most of the apprehension plaguing her.<p>

She pulled up to the brick house flanked by automobiles and gripped the steering wheel well after she had placed her rental car in park. As she sat, various childhood memories bombarded her; from dressing for recitals and plays, Sunday dinners after church service, getting help with homework or perfecting a topic for debate. Almost everything she experienced, the defining moments of her life, began in the moderate sized D.C. home.

The moments were ones that kept her grounded, the ones that always made her feel loved and comforted and just a little sad. Because however lovely the picture, instead of being molded and encouraged by her mother and father it was her grandparents, Janice and Jeffrey Lewis who had provided her with the stability and nurturing she needed. The high school teacher and retired military Colonel had stepped up and made Olivia their life's mission when her parents fell short. Overwhelmed with gratitude all over again for all they had done and determined not to stew in the disappointment of her parents' neglect and selfishness she exited the vehicle and walked up the cobblestone driveway.

She could hear the noise before she even made it to the door, the boisterous atmosphere enveloping her and warming her from the inside out. Strong, booming voices and laughter mingled with the occasional slamming of hands and she could only smile at the familiarity of it all. Pondering if she even had the energy to join in, her thought was interrupted before she had the chance to debate with herself or make her surprise entrance when the door was thrown open and she was pulled into a loving embrace.

"Livvie!"

"Grammie J," Olivia whispered and kissed the petite woman's ear as she held onto her for dear life.

After ending the hug the older woman took a step back and observed her granddaughter with sharp almond eyes, approving of what she saw. "Glad to see the Big Apple is still agreeing with you, Livvie. It makes me happy to know that it isn't just the camera playing tricks on us."

"No, ma'am," she shook her head. "Even though the pace is crazy sometimes I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm still loving every minute of it."

"Well the second you aren't, you know where home is," she smiled as the night air danced on her bronzed skin. "Come on in, it's getting chilly out even if you are dressed for it. Nice sweater, sweetheart."

Olivia looked down at the Houndstooth turtleneck sweater she had paired with her leather pants and thanked the heavens that the weather continued to correspond with her wardrobe choices so there was no need to answer questions about her attire.

"Where's Poppy?" Her voice instinctively rose to counter the sound of raised voices and the television as she entered the home. She nodded at the few whose gazes connected with hers as she was lead past the dining room table and its occupants, most of whom were still immersed in the card game and not her unexpected presence.

"Hmm, we are two hours into Bid Whist which means he's had enough of losing. He should be camped out in the kitchen by now, overseeing everything so he doesn't feel completely useless in his own home. Jeff, we've got more company!"

Nothing but long limbs and wavy dark hair, they found the slender man standing guard over the buffet server. But he quickly turned when he heard his name called. When he saw Olivia appear, he was in front of her in two long strides, lifting her into the air and twirling her as he called her by the nickname he had given her when she was little. Wrapped in his arms in that particular moment, childhood came rushing back to her once again and she allowed the feeling of security sweep over her.

"I thought we weren't seeing you until the holidays, Livvie. What changed?"

"Mom." she answered simply and continued on in spite of the matching scowls they wore. "Everything's okay. At least I believe it is. She came to the city while I was out of town last week so now I'm here. And I decided to drop in on you guys before going to see her."

"Well that's progress," Janice said but refrained from commenting on Olivia tugging on the hem of her sweater; a nervous tick that had formed at a very young age. "I'm really proud of you, Livvie."

"Thanks," she replied before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I forgot that this was _the_ _Friday_ of the month. I don't want to keep you from your guests."

"Please," Janice waved her hand and scoffed. "All of the years that we've been doing this they pretty much just let themselves in and have at it anyway. They're so used to it, they'd probably do it whether we were home or not."

The group of friends from church had been gathering at the Lewis home once a month for food and fun since Olivia was a teen and they were still as enthusiastic about the ritual as if it was the first get together ever.

"Are you hungry, Livvie?"

"Don't ask her, Jeff, just fix the child a plate. She's worked as well as drove down all in the same day so she needs the fuel. And when she's finished she can go to her room and rest."

"Do I look that tired?" Olivia's head swung in her grandmother's direction, genuinely curious.

"No, not really. Not physically anyway, but I know she drains you."

"Her idea of parenting makes me feel like I'm suffocating. Like she's literally smothering me."

"I think she's doing the best that she knows how to do, sweetheart." The woman took Olivia's hand in hers and squeezed.

"And who knows, maybe if she had parented for longer than her only child's birth she might have had it down pat by now."

"Livvie..."

"Sorry Pop Pop." She apologized and accepted the plate loaded with food. "But she saddled you with her kid after her divorce while she flitted around the world from crusade to crusade and man to man and then decides she wants to swoop in and mother an adult. Who does that? And more importantly, how could you not wring her neck for doing it to you? Treating you and our bond like it's no biggie. Like you only babysat me for a weekend while she was out of town on business."

"Everything you feel you have a right to. Believe me, we have our moments. But at the end of the day she's our daughter and we love her. And no matter what was done she's always going to be your mom. You have to forgive her for your well being, your peace of mind, Livvie."

"I know and I try. But sometimes it feels like I'm banging my head up against a brick wall."

"When it gets that bad just take a step back and breathe. That means you're trying too hard. Now, I'm not excusing her because Maya was always a bit extra even as a little child. But when she lost your father she didn't know how to handle it or you, so she ran. She tried to find other ways to fill the heartache. And in her mind that meant devoting herself to causes and charities across the globe. In her mind, she felt she could fix herself by changing the world."

"Huh," Olivia bit her bottom lip while digesting the fact that had already been ingrained on her psyche. "She chose him and the entire world over me and he chose his life and his work over the both of us. And look where we are now."

Her appetite taking a nosedive she pushed the plate away while her grandparents looked on silently. They knew that they could only say and press her so much on the subject before she retreated within her own thoughts.

"So, everything at work is well? Everything seems to be coming together really nicely with your coworkers now. You all look like you're having fun again. And the interviews are picking up. Are you still pinching yourself over the one with President Grant?"

Olivia couldn't control the blush that crept up on her cheeks at the mention of Fitz but she did her best to control her voice. She prayed it sounded level and impartial without revealing more than what was asked. "Like you wouldn't believe. It was a dream come true."

"And I know you didn't talk to her, but his wife is a nightmare isn't she? The way she gets on t.v. and yaps on and on about their private business. Who raised her? I thought she was supposed to be from the South, but she must have lied. One of the first lessons you learn after you speak your first words is to never air your family's dirty laundry out like that."

"Now Jan, I'm sure Livvie doesn't want to spend her downtime gossiping about people that don't matter one way or another to her. So what's next for you, honey?"

"Well the station is gearing up for sweeps. We shot new promos and photos for print ads. We're doing another billboard and we've got some great guests lined up. It seems like it's a lot going on everywhere I turn at that place."

"Okay what about when you're not at that place? Have you started seeing anyone new yet?"

"Jan..."

"What? I want to know when my grand baby is going to walk up to our door with her someone special on her arm. None of us, and I mean none of us, are getting any younger here."

"It's true that time waits for none of us, Gram. But right now is just not my time. But I can tell you that I'm healthy, happy and enjoying everyone who happens to be in my life though."

"Well as long as you're not miserable and alone up there. I guess that's all we can ask for, for now. Now eat up so you can regain your strength. You know you're going to need it."

* * *

><p>After spending most of his day with lawyers, either strategizing or communicating with Mellie through them, the only things Fitz desired with all of his being was Olivia in his arms and the stiffest drink known to man. And at the present moment he had neither. Instead he was sitting at the table staring at the blond engaged in lively conversation with his children. Even though his mind was far from the interaction, he occasionally interjected with a smile, nod, or a few words while his fingers continually tapped at his cheek; the only action currently keeping him awake. And then as if an internal alarm sounded, Karen and Gerry asked to be excused from the table, leaving the adults alone.<p>

"Are we having dessert Fitzgerald?" The woman's lighthearted voice filtered throughout the room.

"I think it's just scotch for me, CiCi, thanks. But you can have whatever you like."

Her blue eyes narrowed and then raised at his dismissive tone while she tabulated just how many times a person's gaze could wander to their cell phone during the course of a meal. Deciding that he would win any contest hands down, she questioned him. "Do you want to talk about it? That's why I'm here after all."

"I don't think so," he replied with as much politeness as he could muster.

His weary, crestfallen expression was so eerily similar to the one her aunt wore more and more towards the end of her life the usually steadfast Cecily Barrington Chase shivered right where she sat. Fitz's personality was identical to his mother's in many ways, right down to the unfortunate choices in spouses. And it made her angry, livid actually, that her kindhearted relatives were always willing to bear the brunt of their decisions while others involved were immune to accepting the consequences of their own actions; choosing instead to absolve themselves of blame and point the finger elsewhere.

"Well, I think you do need to tell me something. Before you started chatting with the Big Dogs you were on cloud nine. I've never seen anyone going through a divorce as happy as you. And now I feel like I should be hiding the knives and whatnot. Talk to me, Fitzy, before I send out an S.O.S. and have Wade here before dawn."

The mention of his cousin, her brother, earned her one of his most incredulous stares as she hummed innocently. "Have you forgotten that he nor you could just walk up to my door and knock? That his plane would be taken out before landing without the proper clearance?"

"See, I knew you were feeling violent tendencies. I will hide the cutlery before the night is over."

"We don't have to go overboard there, CiCi. The only person in any imminent danger happens to be 3,000 miles away."

"I take it Millicent and her pleasant disposition are working their wonders as usual."

He looked around the space making sure his children hadn't reappeared. "She's doing everything she can to keep me shackled to her. Every time I agree to relinquish a property or vehicle or a certain stock or agree to a particular dollar amount there's always just one more little request. And now that she's just about exhausted all those options she's threatening to sue for sole custody of Karen and Gerry."

"On what planet? All these years later and you mean to tell me she still hasn't retained enough self awareness to know that she's the antithesis of 'in the best interest of the children'?"

"She doesn't give a damn about them, CiCi, and we all know it. She's just using them to stick it to me. To make me suffer a little while longer before the inevitable happens. She refuses to let this die quickly and quietly, contesting the divorce just because she can. Besides her easily proven lack of interest and involvement with them, Gerry and Karen would testify in a heartbeat to their preference. This is all just a big game to her."

"She really is Big Gerry incarnate isn't she?" Cecily stated with a bitter scoff, rolling her eyes at the pettiness she was hearing about until they began to ache. After taking a minute to calm down she stood.

"What are you doing, CiCi?"

"Well since neither of us can gut the _never should have been_ missus, I'm fixing us both a drink...numerous drinks until we forget Millicent exists, big cousin."

She gave him a sound pat on the shoulder as she passed him on the way to the bar and returned, as promised, with alcohol. As she lowered his glass to the table the chiming of his phone stole her attention. She looked down at the interesting ringtone and saw an unfamiliar name flash onscreen. "Who is Olivia, Fitzgerald? And why does she have your very heavily guarded cell phone number? And why are you turning beet red with every word that I speak?"

Fitz sighed deeply, his hand covered his mouth and then his fingers massaged his forehead before he uttered a word. "CiCi, would you check on the kids for me? I really need to take this."

"No problem. But while I'm away work on your diversion tactics because they suck. And I'm warning you now, I will not have forgotten about this Olivia by the time I return, so prepare yourself."

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Just don't mention her to Karen or Gerry okay?"

"Oh," her eyebrows raised right along with her interest. "We definitely have more talking to do. Lucky for us the night is young."

"Yeah, lucky us," he repeated, hesitance evident in his tone. He swore he heard her laugh as she made her way upstairs but he was too busy focusing on his phone and redialing Olivia to really care.

When his call instantly connected with her and he heard her soft voice in his ear, everything was suddenly all right in his world again for the moment. So with a wide grin spreading across his face he greeted her in the way, with the one word, that was fast becoming their own.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you as always for leaving your kind and hilarious reviews and pms. You guys have been the best fandom I've ever shared my stories with by far. Even if you take the time just to say great update or to share your opinions on something that happened or what you think will happen, it all has just been amazing to take in. Thursday is almost upon us so I hope that you all find something to enjoy in Scandal 3B!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So tell me, just how many heart attacks did you anticipate being the cause of while getting dressed this fine Halloween morning?"

Reclining in the chair in her dressing room while she listened to his words, Olivia couldn't stop her reaction to the blatant arousal in Fitz's tone. Her body warmed and then she moaned softly before replying with a coy, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Grant."

"Seriously? You're going to play all innocent with me now? All I can think about is you on my screen in black leather, all red lips and mischievous eyes. And now you're talking to me in that voice. Be honest, you're trying to do me in, aren't you?"

"Never," she chuckled at the slight distress he seemed to be under, all the while longing to see his face. "I'm nowhere close to being finished with you yet so just relax, you're safe."

"Relax? Are you kidding me?"

Thoughts fully centered on her despite the pressing need to start his day, he had only gotten as far as putting on his slacks before he had to call her. And now with her voice in his ear, he paced his hotel room with his fingers lodged in his hair while images of Olivia slithering all over him in her cat suit played repeatedly in his mind. It was an exquisite kind of torture he wasn't sure he ever wanted to come to an end so he huffed in defeat.

"Well I see that somebody enjoyed this morning's program. It's always good to know that you have at least one satisfied viewer." She wasn't even trying to disguise the glee in her voice anymore. "Would you like to tell me what interested you the most, sir?"

"And now you're just being cruel. It's almost been a month since Vermont."

"I know. I remember." She sighed before deciding to twist the knife a little more with a tiny but delicious fib. "Well there's no need to be worked up any longer because now, now I'm wearing nothing. Fitz...?" She called out his name when she heard a commotion on his end.

"Fitz, are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just the damn phone. It kind of slipped out of my hand." Even though he smiled as she giggled at his predicament he still found himself begging for mercy. "Olivia, stop."

"I haven't even done anything, yet. We're just carrying on a conversation. And to be honest I think it's kind of messed up that you've seen me and I haven't laid eyes on you today at all. Tell me what you're wearing."

"Besides the largest erection known to man? Pants. I barely have on pants."

"Fitz," she gasped, her eyes closed while fixating on the visual he had given to her.

"What? You asked. And you caused it."

"Still, I just..."

"I know. I miss you. I need you too. But it won't be much longer now."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Plaza trying to get dressed, but the most bewitching woman in the world kept stealing my ability to function properly. And I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything until I talked to her."

He had arrived in New York the previous night to join forces with a select group of former and current leaders as well as political entrepreneurs to discuss and provide solutions for the world's health and hunger crisis. Honesty and serious restraint had kept them from seeing each other the moment he had landed. They both knew and freely admitted that any attempt at physical contact would shift the focus from the important issues at hand due to their dedication to make up for lost time. Although they both agreed they were quickly finding that being so close with some distance still between them equally as distracting as well.

It made her question how strong her resolve actually was when it came to him. It made her question how he could have such a huge impact on her in such a short amount of time. "Well all teasing aside, I really am glad that you called. And I know that your schedule is going to be crazy the next few days while you deal with some heavy stuff so I promise I'll be good and ease up on the friendly teasing."

"Thank you for extending mercy my way, Ms. Pope," he said playfully before taking a look at his watch. "Look, there's no way I will have any semblance of time to myself until after five at the earliest. Can I call you then so we can see what the rest of the night looks like?"

"I will be highly upset if you don't."

"Well, we can't have that. Your face is much too beautiful to be marked by anything but smiles."

"I agree. And you're doing a great job of keeping one there."

"That's always good to know. And, Olivia?"

"Yes, Fitz?"

"Whatever you do, do not get rid of that costume."

Although his earnest request left no room for doubt as to his intentions, it did leave her wanting him desperately as she imagined the next time they were together. Wise enough to know that they'd both be in real trouble if their conversation continued on in the same vein she knew the time had come to end the call. So with a promise to talk later that's exactly what they did.

Fitz's close proximity combined with him calling and letting her know that he had found a few minutes in his busy day to tune in and see her participate in the show's tradition of wearing costumes on the holiday had put an extra bounce in her step as she left her seat for the change of clothes hanging in the corner of the room. She had already removed her black mask the moment the program had ended and a part of her was sad that she would have to retire Catwoman and her signature purr so soon. But the real world was beckoning her yet again, requiring that she showed up in her big girl panties instead of campy villainess attire. Unzipping the garment bag to eye the black and white colorblock skirt and jacket, she exhaled deeply several times and prayed that the rest of her day stayed as amazing as it had started out.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Liv, good. I was just..." Once she heard the door creak open and then close Abby stopped scrawling on the paper in front of her only to look up and find Harrison inching towards her instead. "Oh. Hey. Not Liv."<p>

"No, not Liv." He shook his head, his eyes never wavering from hers. He didn't understand how he could be so utterly captivated by her standing there and yet so upset with her at the same time.

"Well I was just leaving her a note and since it doesn't seem she'll be back anytime soon I'll just..."

She turned and started moving just as fast as she talked but she was no match for him. He grabbed her by the arm, his fingers putting wrinkles in her green blouse. "Not so fast there, Whelan. I think I've let you avoid me long enough."

Eyes widening at the accusation, she scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That. Do not do that," He shot back angrily with a pointed index finger. "Both of us are better than lies, Abby."

Embarrassed by the harsh truth in his response, she bowed her head and whispered. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Why'd you do it?" His question stopped her in her tracks and caused her to release the door handle. When he heard no sign that she'd left, he pivoted to face her. "Why did you take his ring? And if you had to take it why is it hanging from your neck like a noose instead of on your finger where it belongs?"

"Harrison." Her voice cracked and she was unable to give him the explanation he sought due to the heaviness she felt all over.

Seeing unshed tears in her eyes prompted him to temper the bitterness, confusion and resentment coursing through him. In that moment he chose to comfort her instead. His lips touched hers tenderly at first and as his confidence grew he poured all of his pent up emotions into the kiss. Remembering where he was as he felt all self control and common decency slowing leaving him, he broke their connection and cupped her face as he rested her forehead against hers. "Come have lunch with me so we can talk. We need to be alone to sort this out. To figure out just what in the hell we're doing."

"Miss Lee's?" she asked, thinking of one of their favorite spots just around the corner.

"No," He shook his head and took her by the hand before leading her away from Olivia's sanctuary. "I've got someplace better in mind."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the lobby with her legs crossed and phone in hand, Olivia scrolled her inbox while waiting for her name to be called. To kill time and distract herself from the bubbling nerves, she had studied every painting on every wall, checked her watch repeatedly and even engaged in small talk with the receptionist. Just as she reached her hand inside her black Prada bag, the younger woman seated at the desk made eye contact with her.<p>

"Mr. Patrick will see you now, Ms. Pope."

Hearing her name in conjunction with the chairman of BNN news rattled her all over again. So for a brief moment, she played with the hem of her jacket before plastering a smile on her face nevertheless. She stood, collected her belongings and thanked Marci as she escorted her inside the large intimidating space.

As soon as she appeared, the handsome man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair moved to greet her. Fighting the last of her nerves, she exhaled and extended her hand. In spite of his position of power he tried his best to put her at ease while ushering her to the seat opposite his desk.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" He asked again, his long legs disappearing under his desk once she was seated comfortably.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She waved her hands as he laced his together in front of him on his desk.

While silence lingered, he studied her. "Well I won't keep you in suspense, Olivia. I know you're wondering why I've called you here."

"I am. The last time we talked privately like this we discussed my willingness to take Caitlin's place in the morning lineup."

"We did and I have to say you've more than stepped up to the plate. You're making a name for yourself and making all of us at BNN proud as well. It's unfortunate but Caitlin just wasn't a good fit. It was just too much of everything; the responsibility, attention and work ethic just weren't there. She was too concerned with the cameras and fame to cover the news. But you, you continue to prove your worth to the network and that's why I felt it was time for us to talk again."

"Thank you so much, sir. It really means a lot," she spoke earnestly.

"Olivia, I'm older, but not that much older than you. Right now we're just two people brainstorming, focusing on what's best for the future of BNN. So please, while we're in here feel free to call me Keegan. The sir thing makes me feel ancient," he chuckled. "Now for the reason I wanted to meet with you..."

As he began talking and revealing his ideas for her, all fears and doubts vanished, replaced with hope and possibility as he spoke of making her dreams reality.

By the time she left Keegan's office Olivia was coasting. She was also so very thankful that her work day was done because she was barely able to function never mind make it to air to anchor coherently. Once the fog lifted from her dazed mind, her first thought was of Fitz. But she knew he would be unavailable so she reached out to all the other important people in her life before changing into casual clothes and going home.

* * *

><p>Her plan to lounge around and hopefully catch up on sleep until Fitz was free was derailed when she was ambushed by the appearance of Abby and Harrison at her door. Together they were able to convince her to allow them the honor of treating her to an impromptu celebratory dinner. And although drinks, laughs, and accolades abounded inside one of the city's hottest blues clubs, she couldn't stop her mind from veering off into thoughts of Fitz.<p>

She wondered what he was doing, if he was surrounded by a throng of colleagues enjoying a great meal and thinking of her too. And though her attention was waning she wasn't so far removed from her friends' interactions that she missed the obvious flirting between the two. They were giddy and not even subtle in their attempts. Just as she was about to suggest comping a room for them, her phone chimed alerting her to a text message.

Convinced that they were absorbed in their own little game, she engaged in some flirtatious fun all her own until she felt the weight of being watched. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Come on, Liv, who's the guy?" Harrison wondered.

Olivia couldn't dare meet Abby's gaze fearful that one or the both of them would crack, so she dismissed him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Abby, make sure he gets home safely because he must have had a little too much to drink."

His smile never faltering he leaned forward "You've got it confused because you'd have to be drunk to think that I can't see what's right in front of me."

"Alright, both of you guys go to your corners and chill," Abby advised before liquor infused words escalated things more.

Feeling like children who had just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar they each took a breath and apologized. Olivia spoke first. "I'm not trying to play you for a fool. I just can't get into it right now, that's all."

"Then say that and leave it there."

"Fair enough, I take your point. Are we good?" She extended her hand.

"Always," he replied and then they shook on it.

* * *

><p>Immediately upon exiting the cab Olivia hugged her waist length cape closer to her body while balancing her handbag and the last slice of dessert that had been forced on her by Abby and Harrison as they parted ways.<p>

Her mind already fixated on soaking in a nice warm bubble bath once she made it inside her apartment she almost didn't hear the measured footsteps approaching. But since she did she turned towards the noise and instantly relaxed when she recognized the head of Fitz's security detail.

"Hello, Tom."

"Ms. Pope. President Grant would like a word, ma'am."

"How? Where?"

"If you'd follow me..."

He led her to a dark luxury sedan with even darker windows and opened the door for her. After gifting him with the piece of red velvet cake, she nodded as she walked past him. Whispering her thanks as she slid into the backseat, she left Tom smirking as he closed the door behind her and stood guard outside.

Before she could even get situated a pair of strong hands reached for her. She yelped and then laughed as she was pulled into a strong embrace. "Fitz what are you...?"

He swallowed the rest of her question with his lips when he crushed his mouth to hers for a soul stirring kiss. As desperate for him as he was for her, she matched his fervor while realizing that in that moment she was experiencing what it felt like to be completely consumed.

"I had every intention of being a grown up, to focus on my commitments, but look how well that turned out." He explained with labored breaths once they separated. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She admitted with a sigh as she tried to recover from the sudden shock of his appearance and the thoroughness of his kiss. Feeling feather light pecks against her face she grinned and opened her eyes in time to see him smiling at her.

"Hi." He spoke softly as the pad of his thumb grazed her cheekbones, jaw and then lips.

"Hi." Her smile intensified from the combined effect of his voice and touch. "So tell me again about that beautiful and brilliantly constructed plan to handle business first and take care of pleasure later..."

Fitz groaned when said thumb of his was taken into her warm mouth. "I know what I said. But I found that doing it; actually staying away from you when you're so close, is an entirely different thing."

His confession pleased her and her eyes sparked with delight. "I was wondering which one of us would cave first. I'm just glad it wasn't me. As a matter of fact, I should have placed a bet on it. I'd be sitting pretty right now."

"Aren't you always?" He raised a brow and drank in the sight of her. In spite of him smearing the color on her plump lips she was still stunning in the navy blue cape and leather mini skirt. "I can't tell you how good it feels to touch you and hold you again."

"I think I have a slight idea," her fingers swept the hair at his temple. "So how are things shaping up at the conference?"

"Great. They're always great. There's never been a lack of ideas, we just always seem to hit snags when it comes to executing in a timely manner. But when you have a truly committed group of people trying to bring change to the people and places that need it most amazing things do get accomplished. And we're working on it. So how was your day?"

"I don't even know where to start. It was like walking around in my own fairy tale," she sighed dreamily. "And, you sir, are the topper."

"Oh? So do I get details? I mean past the morning. Because when I saw you onscreen I could tell that you were excellent."

His lecherous grin made her blush. "Fitz."

"Olivia. Why aren't you in the costume?"

"Because it was just a costume."

"But it is still also Halloween. I don't want to seem like I'm judging you or anything but I think that you are doing the day a disservice."

"Am I really?" she laughed.

"Yes really. I mean you're beautiful. God knows you look stunning right now." His gaze made it apparent he approved of her ensemble."But you as Catwoman, I think I lost a few brain cells on that one."

"All the more reason you should be thanking your lucky stars it's safely tucked away. Your intelligence and insight are needed elsewhere for the time being, so we don't need you sidetracked. But don't worry I can easily get my hands on it when the time is right. Speaking of hands," She whimpered when his fingers grazed her thigh and swooped around to cup her behind.

"Aren't you going to invite me up?"

She wrapped his tie around her hand, pulling him closer while his lips and teeth brushed her neck. "Sure if you don't mind being off your game for the rest of the week. Being apart has been hard and when we finally get to be all alone I'm going to take my time with you. Which means neither of us will be of any use to anyone whatsoever for the next few days."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"Nope. Especially when given that the consequences of me agreeing would bring a lot more positives than negatives for the both of us. But going our separate ways tonight is for the greater good."

"You're right and I'm sure we'll be rewarded for our sacrifice." He held her in his arms and kissed her atop her head. "Since I took over the conversation with visions of you as Catwoman dancing in my head you haven't had the chance to tell me about your day."

"Oh, it was only the best one ever, professionally. In addition to co-hosting our morning show I have been hand picked as special correspondent for our nightly newscast. The chairman of our news division Keegan Patrick himself met with me and went into great detail about his vision for me at BNN. He's really ready to invest in me and groom me for everything I wanted when I chose to go into television journalism."

"Wow, that's amazing." He was genuinely happy for her and filled with pride. He knew that she worked hard and deserved every bit of success coming her way.

"It is, isn't it? He's talking intermittent night time exposure at first that'll eventually lead to a seat at the desk and then me possibly anchoring that desk solo or going on to my own weekly program. Tell me I'm not dreaming, Fitz? Tell me that you're really here with me and everything else I've ever wanted is right within my reach."

He smiled and squeezed her closer to him. "This is real. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Enjoy every minute of it, because it's only the beginning and it's going to get much, much better than this."

He strengthened the promise made by fusing their mouths together. Olivia shivered when he growled against her skin and her fingers instinctively wound their way into his hair. They kissed and touched and spoke of their need for one another until they were both breathless.

"Tom is probably close to freezing his butt off out there."

"Don't worry, he's a big boy." He looked her in the eyes. "He's trained to withstand worse than the weather. You just feel your willpower dissolving so you're looking to distract from the fact that you want me in your bed tonight."

"Pretty damn confident, are we?"

"Am I misreading the situation?"

"No," she sighed. "But it's really getting late."

"I know. For me too." He readjusted her clothes before running a hand down the front of his slacks. "Saturday night we're having a benefit dinner with all proceeds going towards the Healing Hands Foundation. There will be lots of big name donors there and some members of the press. Are you interested? It will be no problem getting a ticket to you and getting you cleared in enough time to attend."

"You don't have to, it's already been handled. I'm one of the chosen few who'll represent BNN there. I was going to surprise you Saturday night but I can't hold it in anymore, so surprise!"

"Surprise indeed," He said huskily and captured her smiling lips in another sweeping kiss. "So I guess I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz barely made it to Friday evening before seeking each other out again. After admitting they had reached their respective limits with the self imposed separation, they decided that she would pack a bag and he would pick her up. Curious when he had Tom bypass his hotel without any explanation given, she sat and observed the scenery impatiently as they were ushered through the streets of New York.<p>

When the car finally came to a halt some time later, he shot her a devilish grin and winked before exiting the vehicle. He opened her door and helped her to her feet while their bags were being transferred inside. Giving instructions to Tom and others as he made his way up the steps Fitz turned when he realized Olivia was no longer beside him.

She stood staring in awe at the commanding piece of real estate. It was all brick and glass situated on hill surrounded by trees. "This is absolutely beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No, it belongs to my cousin CiCi and her husband. She agreed to loan it to me since they only use it to escape the rush of the city. As for me, most of my properties lie in California, Vermont, Colorado, and Florida. There's also one in the mountains of Tennessee."

"So you're either a swim or ski type of guy?"

"Usually. Although having something of my own here in New York wouldn't be such a bad idea now that I think about it. Suddenly The Empire State has much more to offer than ever before." He licked his lips and smiled, enjoying the look his declaration put in her eyes. "Come on, Olivia. Let me show you around."

After taking a walk around the grounds, Fitz's eyes were trained on Olivia as he opened the door. The penetrating stare aroused and intrigued her as she wondered what exactly he had up his sleeve. She soon found out once they were entered the house, her senses kicking into high gear from the grand gesture before her. Candles and flowers were everywhere, starting at the foyer and extending far beyond her line of vision. She could also hear music, the sound of something soulful playing in the background while the smells from the kitchen had her mouth watering.

"Oh my, what have you done?"

He shrugged. "What, this? I had some very efficient people putting this together the better part of the day. I just thought we'd celebrate your promotion as well as being able to finally spend some uninterrupted time together again. Do you like?"

"I love it. Its amazing. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

><p>"So, I have something for you...a couple of somethings for you actually." He said as they sipped wine on the sofa after dinner and watched the fire.<p>

Emotions already threatening to overtake her due to his lavish spoiling and attentiveness, she twisted and turned in his arms until their eyes met. "Fitz no, it's too much. You've already done so much."

"And I'm just getting started." He kissed the tip of her nose and carefully untangled their limbs so that he wouldn't hurt her or spill their drinks. After doing so, he stood, held out a hand to her and led her upstairs.

The bedroom reserved for them was as lively as the home's owner, decorated in bold reds and radiant white with every comfort imaginable.

"Bedtime already?"

"That's entirely up to you," he kissed her lips before releasing her.

"Hey, where are you going?" In need of more of him, she pouted when he walked away from her and towards the luggage.

"Patience. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

"Comfortable or _comfortable_?"

His chuckled at the suggestive hint in her tone. "You can sit, for the moment there, tiger. I really want you to have this first."

She took a seat at the edge of the bed, her eyes bulging when he returned to her wheeling a small suitcase and setting it at her feet. "What in the world?" She asked as he stayed on bended knees.

"Open them." He extended one wide crème colored gift box after another to her.

She blushed and ran her fingers along the famous name adorning the packages, keenly aware of what the company specialized in and curious as to what he could have possibly chosen for her. After a quick intake of breath, she dove into the gifts. Some boxes contained bra and panty sets, a few for functional everyday wear while others were strictly bedroom creations, negligees and similar things, all in an array of colors and designs meant to seduce and entice. "These are some beautiful pieces, Fitz. I'm almost afraid to touch them, forget about wearing them."

"But you have to. I got carried away in Vermont so it's only right that I saw to their replacement."

"So is this your way of saying it won't happen again?"

"I'm saying that they were very grateful for my business via CiCi's account and I foresee being a repeat customer."

Olivia touched his face and smiled. "You Fitzgerald Grant are an incorrigible man."

"I'm an honest man, a smitten man with exquisite taste. And I'm not talking about the lingerie in case you're wondering."

"Oh boy. You with the words again and the actions to back them up." When she leaned down to kiss him, he avoided her. "The hell?"

"I'm not finished yet. Because I have to be honest, although you will be the one wearing that stuff it's primarily for my benefit. But this...this is for you."

He presented her with two jewelry boxes; one long, one small and opened them for her. Nestled inside was a diamond and yellow gold starburst pendant necklace, and a pair of identical extra small earrings. The extravagant set winking at her wowed no doubt, but also stunned her into silence. So much so that she could only shake her head for a time. "No, Fitz, I can't."

"You can. They're yours and no one else's. You can choose to wear them or not but you have to accept them."

Olivia loved the set. She was sincerely touched by his thoughtfulness and wanted claim them, but a part of her was still hesitant. A tiny voiced nagged at her, telling her that everything was moving entirely too fast. And even though he had shown her from the beginning that he didn't do anything halfheartedly it still managed to throw her for a loop sometimes and caused her to back up. But when she saw confusion and doubt cloud his eyes due to her indecisiveness she decided to trust in him, in them, and leap once again.

"Okay" her head bobbed up and down "I'll accept."

"Excellent," he smiled and unclasped the necklace.

She gathered her hair on top of her head and took in a breath and then let it out as he secured it around her neck. When he finished he watched the flawless creation shimmer against her skin and placed kisses in the exact spot before moving on to the surrounding area. "Perfect. Absolutely stunning. Drop dead beautiful."

"Gentle. Caring. Handsome. Sexy. Persuasive. Determined." Kissing him right back, she replied with descriptions of her own the moment she realized he was no longer commenting on the jewelry, if he ever was to begin with.

His ministrations soon elicited a moan from her and she raked her fingers through his hair as he busied himself with other parts of her body. As his touch strengthened and his kisses deepened she felt her control snap. She jerked and moved her body until he was physically thrown off guard and she gained the upper hand. The force of his weight colliding with the bed sent sent the packages flying and crashing to the floor but neither noticed or cared at the moment.

Her focus was concentrated on pleasing him, appreciating him the way he did her. His attention was solely on her, the way she moved and looked as she straddled him, kissed him, and began undressing him; his sweater quickly removed and thrown to the floor.

When her advances ground to a sudden unexplained halt, it was his turn to groan in frustration."God, Livvie, what are you trying to do to me?"

She laughed and kissed his neck before burying her face there. "I'm not trying to tease you anymore, I promise. I just think its time for me to get _comfortable_."

Immediately comprehending the meaning behind her words, parts of him became even more alert than they were just a few seconds prior. His fingers traced her neck and her arms before winding in her hair and bringing her mouth to his for one more thorough kiss. And then he let her go to ask, "So is Catwoman making an appearance?"

She giggled, kissed his bare chest and then lay a hand there. "I don't think you could handle her tonight and still be on your A game at tomorrow's dinner. Bur afterwards? I say the chances are overwhelmingly in your favor. But I feel I should warn you, I don't think she'll show you any mercy."

His body tensed while his eyes danced in anticipation. Figuring that the time to practice for the femme fatale's arrival was as good as ever, he flipped Olivia onto her back and covered her body with his own. "You tell Catwoman to give it her very best shot and I promise to give it mine."

**AN: The more I write this, I come up with about one hundred different ways to take this story but I've decided to focus more on the romance. Of course there'll still be little bumps and hiccups, they still have to deal with the Melllie stuff after all, but I really can't see this going full out angst because I'd rather focus on the happy. I hope that's okay with you guys. The real deal will be back Thursday so I'm confident they'll bring the emotional torture everyone who tunes in. Oh, I finally made a Twitter for fangirling. So if you're on there and talk Scandal on your feed, I would love to follow you to hear your thoughts on the show when it airs (I'll probaby watch from between my fingers) especially given some of the comments you leave me in reviews. I also plan to take a few request for one shots and such once I wrap this up so you can drop me your ideas over there or through PM. My twitter handle is SBNewgirl!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks to all of you who are still sticking with this, who are just now following and those leaving your feedback. I appreciate all of it. Last chapter had a little romance, this chapter has a hiccup but it's all to move the story along I promise. I also have to say a huge thank you to the amazingly talented and gifted and awesome and hilarious _Beliskner_ who allowed me to use her Olitz in Vermont edit as my avatar. Her work and all the authors on this site help keep my Olitz love alive. **

Chapter Twelve

"Rise and shine, beautiful."

Wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a smile Fitz leaned over the bed and whispered into Olivia's ear only to find himself chuckling at her muffled objections.

When she rolled away from him dramatically, completely covering her face while rustling the bedding in the process, he knew he would have to employ more creative and persuasive tactics to coax her to join him in the land of the living. He wheeled the round cafe table closer and tried to tempt her with the aromas wafting from the platters he had uncovered. But when he was only rewarded with a small grunt he pushed the food away and rejoined her by jumping in bed.

After wrapping his arms around her he pulled her to his chest and rained kisses on her forehead, temple, and cheek before singing her name repeatedly. "It's time to wake up, baby."

"Sleep, Fitz," she whined. "I need lots and lots of sleep."

He laughed at the raspy fatigue evident in her voice. "I tried to warn you last night that this would happen but no; you wanted to keep going and going and going...ouch."

The slap she gave his chest made quite an impact especially when he considered how tired she seemed to be. Deciding that he would seek payback later he tried a gentler approach. "Olivia Carolyn Pope, I would love nothing more than to see your beautiful eyes on this beautiful morning. Please."

Slowly one and then the other opened thereby granting his wish for a brief moment before she quickly shut them again. When he protested the move, she flipped onto her side and offered up her back to him as she covered her head with a pillow this time. Although he was determined to stick to the schedule, he allowed himself a moment to be distracted by her smooth bare skin, running his hands along the soft flesh and kissing there. He groaned and pressed into her for before moving his lips to her neck.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than be like this with you all day long but the food is getting cold. And I thought that we could have a nice breakfast together before getting ready to go back into the city."

"How much time do we have before we need to leave?" she grumbled.

"Well it won't take me long to shower and throw on my tux once I'm back at the hotel. But you, I thought we'd give you ample time to, how do you always say it? 'Get glammed up' with your glam girls."

"Glam squad. They are my glam squad, Fitz. Abby does my makeup and Tab does my wardrobe on set and for events and Shannon does my hair." "All of them lovely women I'm sure, but totally not needed. I've seen you late at night and first thing in the morning so you're basically throwing your money away and wasting their time"

"Flatterer, but you lie," she touched his cheek. "Never thought I'd say this but you must really want me out of bed."

"Hey no lies. Just a plain old observation that even a blind man could see. But it would really help me focus better if you got up now, not that we'll make a habit out of it or anything," he kissed her and let his hands skim her warm body. "See I need to gather the rest of my remarks for tonight. But every time I look over and see you all cuddled up and content in this big comfortable bed everything else ceases to exist."

She kissed him soundly then, deeply moved by how open and honest he was about her influence over him. Beaming from the inside out, she smiled and then wiped at the corner of his mouth. "Do you need a sounding board or a helping hand with your speech? I mean you are dealing with my area of expertise and all."

Even though he'd been selected to only say just a few words and was already pretty committed to what his talking points would be, the eager expression on her face sealed the deal for him and he happily accepted her offer.

* * *

><p>"So a night of rubber chicken, expensive booze, and some of the world's power players, huh? Is this going to be your official coming out with President Sexy as well?" Abby paused her crafting of Olivia's features to ask the question and Olivia only sighed in response.<p>

By the time she'd actually returned to her place, Abby was already outside her door shooting her a curious look when she arrived. But once she glanced Olivia's overnight bag and the fresh glow on her face the answer to her unspoken question was obvious. Before getting down to business they had kept the conversation light and void of any intimate details. But there was plenty of laughter and wine while they munched on fresh fruit and an assortment of light snacks. But as the day wound down and two of the three squad members provided their contributions and left, Abby felt comfortable enough to release her curiosity. "Liv, my mind is way past inquiring over here. I'm close to downright obsessed. So are you showing up on the man's arm or not?"

"Umm no. I'm on unofficial duty as a low key observer. You know, there to smile pretty and rub elbows with political powerhouses all the while hoping against hope for the chance of stumbling onto something juicy enough for Monday morning but otherwise..."

"You'll make eyes at your boy from across a crowded room where the both of you will schmooze with everyone but each other? The secrecy isn't getting to you yet? I know it's killing me."

"Abby!"

"I know, I know. First divorcing commander in chief ever, the estranged wife hanging on by her talons creating the possibility for potential side eyes and slander to be thrown your way, I got it."

"Good."

"I just don't like it. I wish that you were able to just be with him however you wanted. How is it not killing you?"

"Because when we're finally together after being apart I choose to focus on making every minute count. I spend my time and energy being all about him no matter where we happen to be. Besides, being out on the town in no way compares to what happens behind closed doors."

"Ugh! Have I told you lately that I hate you?" Abby huffed in jest. "Just how many things has he actually ripped, bent and broken behind those closed doors you're so fond of?"

Olivia tilted her head and smiled sweetly but didn't elaborate further, choosing instead to just change the subject. "Well lookie there, the time is a flying. I really need to get into my dress soon. So can you...?" She pointed to her unfinished face.

Abby rolled her eyes and said. "The things I put up with for a few crumbs from your plate and yet I'm still starving. One day I'll wear you down."

"Never!" she declared and winked, "But you'll still love me anyway."

* * *

><p>Olivia's walk oozed confidence with just enough hint of sex as she was escorted to the network's table inside the ballroom. After days of searching for the perfect dress; discarding those she deemed too demure, too revealing, or too absurdly priced, she was secure in her choice and didn't mind if others were knew. Despite being sleeveless, she knew that the straight black skirt and white fitted bodice adorned with caviar beading along the v neckline served her curves well. Following her stylist's recommendation, she had agreed in favor of something softer for her hair; the waves framing her face aided in providing an overall look that evoked old Hollywood glamour.<p>

One of the first to arrive in her section, she scanned the table for her place card concluding that the heavens had smiled down on her once again given her vantage point in relation to the rest of the room. She would have no problem seeing any of the esteemed attendees seated on the platform though her attention would primarily be on one in particular. Immediately thinking of Fitz she retrieved her phone from her clutch and informed him of her arrival. He responded swiftly telling her he was aware. She looked up and their eyes met. He nodded while giving her a smile and appreciative glance. But before she had time to process how handsome he truly looked in his tailored suit and bowtie Harrison appeared and stole her attention with a surprise kiss to her cheek.

She laughed and they fell into small talk; complimenting each other's fashion picks and making predictions about what the night had in store for them all. They both made mention of Abby's absence, admitting how much she would be missed, but comforted by the fact that at least they had each other in case they needed other sources of entertainment. He scanned the seating arrangement hopeful that they would be together, but found himself whistling and raising an eye when he noted her placement at the table right next to the chairman of the news division himself. "I guess you really are running with the big dogs now, huh, Liv?"

She shrugged at his observation but before she could respond she felt a hand on her shoulder. Already knowing who it was from touch alone she tried her best to school her features as she pivoted to face him. Fitz stood in front of her handsome and confident. She could tell that he was definitely in his element because the power he currently exuded was palpable and almost hypnotizing. "Good evening, President Grant. How nice to see you again."

His usually expressive eyes were unreadable when he addressed them both "Ms. Pope, Mr. Wright. I just wanted to come over and say how great it is to have a few friendly and competent faces in the crowd already. And if the night continues in this vein, I'm confident that it will be nothing but a success."

"For such great causes, we all hope so." She added with a bright smile.

Fitz nodded and after stuffing his hands in his pockets made a move to walk away but stopped. He saw a man a short distance off steadily coming towards them, the same man who had been watching Olivia with great intensity while carrying on a conversation with a small group of people. Curious as to who he was and his obvious interest in Olivia, Fitz stayed still and waited, ignoring the confusion darkening her eyes. After a few pauses to shake hands, kiss cheeks, or pat backs, Fitz got his answer when the mystery man stopped beside her.

He also didn't miss the way his hand briefly touched Olivia's waist before stretching it out in front of him. "President Grant, sir, it is such an honor. Keegan Patrick."

Reciprocating the courtesy that good manners dictated, Fitz shook the extended hand while sizing the man up. Black hair and eyes a shocking blue, his tanned face was a storm of rugged experience. "Patrick? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"We haven't formally met but I oversee the news division at BNN. Which makes me the boss of these great talents right here." He took the opportunity to gaze in Harrison and Olivia's direction. "Olivia, you're looking lovely as always. I'm glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it," she replied.

"Olivia is our next big star, due in part to her recent work with you. You two teaming up brought a lot of eyes our way so I guess the both of us owe you a world of gratitude."

"Now that would be totally unnecessary." He looked at them with a blank stare before forcing a smile upon his face. "Well if you all would excuse me I need to take my place. Enjoy your evening."

* * *

><p>Even though the gala would bring money and awareness to causes close to his heart, Fitz would undoubtedly file the actual dinner under 'a night to forget'. From the moment he had entered the room to find Olivia standing all by herself he'd had a hard time keeping his composure. She'd made a striking picture; utterly breathtaking in her black and white evening gown, but off limits to him.<p>

He had to watch helplessly as she was greeted fondly with a kiss and embrace by her best friend and then again when she was practically Velcroed to her boss's side once he appeared on scene. Keegan Patrick hadn't let her out of his sight or stayed out of her ear the entire night. Fitz had caught him whispering to her from opening remarks and all throughout the meal. While dishes were being cleared he had taken her around the room, showcasing her to certain people. The more they laughed and talked it up, he seethed. And when he saw the man's hand fall to her waist yet again he was overcome with the urge to go and break it, but the thought was interrupted.

Sometime during his daydream Cecily had appeared at his side and her airy voice lifted him from his funk and plopped him right back down into reality. "Fitzgerald, what has gotten into you? I've been calling your name forev-oh..." The blonde quieted when her gaze followed his and landed squarely on Olivia. She was all smiles and chatter and energy as she spoke to and greeted one person after another.

Cecily was impressed. "Look at her go. She's beautiful, Fitz. Very charming and it seems comfortable with any and every body. What a First Lady she would have made, huh?" She put a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "I think I'll just go and introduce myself. I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

><p>"So what do you know about a Keegan Patrick, if anything?" Fitz asked of Cecily after she convinced him to make use of the band and dance with her to the tune filtering throughout the room. "Hmm Keegan," she tapped her nails on his shoulder and searched the place as her thoughts collected. "Oh Liv's boss? She told me I could call her Liv," She clarified due to the look he gave her. "Yes Keegan, his name carries a little weight in the city. It seems like he's been climbing the ladder forever. He's just a few years younger than you; 47 or 48 I think. He's single, never been married. And since I know the word maverick has pretty much been banished from the Party's vocabulary let's go with renegade. Yes, renegade sounds appropriate."<p>

Fitz groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well you wanted the rundown. He's worked as every type of producer for BNN's news programs. He was part of the news team that came under sniper attack in retaliation for the rescue of our POW's in 2000. He's also written a few controversial pieces on service members behavior in war zones. You know the stuff that makes us hang our head in shame and cringe. Why?"

"Just wondering. Olivia works with him so I feel that he's someone I should know."

"And you couldn't just ask her?"

"The thought just entered my mind and I can't very well pull her to the side here now could I?"

"Maybe not but I do have an idea." Before he could even figure out exactly how it happened, they were shoulders away from Olivia and her dance partner.

Cecily gasped in mock surprise when she lightly brushed up against the pair and recognized an old acquaintance. "Do you mind if I cut in, dear? I haven't seen Simon in forever and a day," She batted her lashes as she asked sweetly.

Taken aback by the sudden ambush, Olivia studied them both suspiciously before relenting and walking into Fitz's outstretched arms. After a brief hesitation on her part their bodies began to move to the music.

"Hi," He said, breathing a little easier once he finally had the chance to touch her.

"Hi."

"You've been very busy tonight, Olivia Pope."

"So have you, Mr. President. Your constituents have missed you."

"Not really. I could be wrong but I have a feeling they just want to see how the divorce is affecting me. The looks of pity as well as the daggers that have been thrown my way remind me of my days in D.C," he joked. "But seriously, I'll just be glad when this thing is over because I'm well past ready to be alone with you. To peel that dress off of you."

His voice and gaze were almost the death of her."You really have to stop looking at me like that, Fitz."

"Like what?" he asked with feigned ignorance.

"Fitz, don't. You have to stop or everyone will know."

"And would that really be such a bad thing?"

His full name being called in a distinctive Southern accent saved her from having to answer the pointed question. Fitz shifted them in the direction of the voice to find one of his presidential predecessors and now close friends beckoning for him to join him for a photo. And without giving it a second thought he brought Olivia along. In spite of her protests, she posed for a picture with Fitz and Mr. 42 himself and ended up hanging around for the thought provoking conversation. Being in the presence of two of the most influential and well loved leaders of her time instantly gave her a different view into their world. They never had a single moment to themselves, someone was always close by to tend to a need or hang on their every word or attempt to get their attention in some way. It was not lost on her that she had met more political figures in that fifteen minute time span than she had the entire night.

It was there that she also learned of some of Fitz's genuine friendships. He had an obvious bond with the Caldwell brothers; after playing catch up the trio agreed to set aside time for a visit in the near future. While thinking it sweet to witness Fitz with real friends her ears perked up at the talk of the younger Caldwell running for governor of North Carolina in the next election. Though everything was spoken about in hypotheticals it was still enough information to intrigue and renew her waning energy. Tempted to chime in on the conversation and fire off questions inappropriate for the setting, she politely excused herself and ignored the feel of Fitz's eyes on her as she walked away.

When she returned to the table Harrison was there watching over her bag while he texted. "So the prodigal darling of BNN has returned. I'm glad you're back because I'm about to head out. I'm gonna go and see our girl, you coming?"

"Not tonight," she shook her head. "I'll probably stay a little while longer before going home."

"Well, I can wait a little while more if you want. Then we can share a cab at least halfway."

"No, that's okay. Go be with Abby. Tell her I'll call first thing in the morning."

"Alright, but I'll keep my phone on. Let me know if you need anything." He kissed her and left.

She wasn't alone long because after looking up once she finished checking her phone she'd found Keegan had returned to her side. He stood watch silently only speaking after she smiled. "This thing is really starting to wind down. I have a car waiting if you need a ride."

"No thank you. I have transportation."

"And you're going alone? I mean Harrison has already said his goodbyes so that doesn't sit right with me."

"It's fine really. I've long learned how to navigate the streets of New York at hours crazier than this."

"And I understand. But you're here tonight at my request so I can't help but feel responsible."

Olivia held up her phone and shook it. "I appreciate the concern but I have Harrison on standby. I promise you there's nothing to be worried about."

"Only if you're sure." He took her hand and held it while searching her face.

"I am, thank you. Goodnight."

Once he was out of sight, Olivia grabbed her belongings and gave the room one last look and as always her eyes found Fitz's. Even though he was participating in a conversation she could tell that he was doing so only for appearance's sake. Because although his lips were moving, his attention was subtly directed her way and it his irritation was obvious. In fact he looked downright incensed. But since she had no valid reason to approach him she tilted her head in a slight nod and left.

* * *

><p>Olivia had barely closed the door to her apartment when her cell phone chimed inside her clutch.<p>

_Are you alone_?

She sighed at the absurdity of the text, convinced that her long night had just gotten longer.

_Of course I am Fitz. What kind of question is that_?

She typed out the response as she walked back into her bedroom and stepped out of her heels. From there she laid her white fur stole on her ivory bed bench, threw her bag on top of it and shrieked. A part of her was exhausted, wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep. But the question along with the look Fitz shot her as she was leaving had her blood boiling, agitating her to the point that she was reinvigorated.

She sat on the bed holding her phone in hand waiting for his reply when she heard the knock at the door. After debating on whether to answer, she made the brisk walk back down the hall and opened it to find Fitz leaning into the doorjamb a solid and disheveled mass of anger and frustration. His usually cool blue eyes were nearly blazing, the curls in his hair were unruly as if his hands had repeatedly raked through them and his bow tie hang loose around his neck. Olivia tried hard to bury the thought that she would have jumped him if she wasn't so pissed off. "What are you doing? How did you get here? You can't be here."

"Why not, are you expecting someone else?"

"Maybe security or the cops if you keep this up. What's gotten into you?"

"You know damn well, Liv," Fitz turned his head and exhaled as he waited for the storm brewing inside of him to calm. "I'm sorry I was out of line. Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Obviously we do."

The ice in her retort didn't escape him as he walked past her and inside her something to occupy his hands, he threw his navy blue jacket over the back of her sofa. Next he worked on removing his cuff links so that he wouldn't take her in his arms and haul her up against his chest like he wanted to. But he was convinced her thoughts weren't centered on anything as nice since she put a great deal of distance between them and crossed her arms.

"Apparently you had a pressing need for conversation, so talk."

"Olivia," he sighed her name, placed his cuff links on her coffee table and started rolling up his sleeves.

"No, talk," she demanded. "You're the one who came over here in a fit of rage unable to get a handle on whatever it is that's upsetting you, so spit it out."

"Okay you want it? What the hell is your boss's deal?"

"Keegan? You're moody because of Keegan, are you kidding me?"

"Yes Keegan. And no I'm not kidding! I swear to you, Keegan was one more touch away from having his head rammed into the podium after fishing his teeth out of his champagne flute."

"Well that's a drastic response to a misunderstanding if I ever heard one."

He bristled at her biting tone. "Misunderstanding? Maybe the first or second time, but the entire night? No, I don't think so. He was hitting on you right in front of me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do because we are this thing that we hide."

"He did not cross a line. I would have known and I would have told him to back off."

While she shouted, he paced and groaned as his hands flew to his hair again. He was sure at least a patch would be gone by the time the night was truly over. "So if everything was on the up and up and the roles were reversed you're telling me that you would have been okay with the former prime minister of Denmark sticking to my side all night, whispering in my ear and full of reasons to keep her hands on me?" He saw the quick flash in her eyes and knew he proved his point. "I didn't think so. He was way out of line and the fact that you didn't tell him so..."

"He's my boss. Everything discussed tonight revolved around the gala or BNN, that's it. There was nothing personal about it at all."

"It's always cordial and impersonal until it's not. Look Olivia, I like us. I want us. I've never had anything like us in my whole life and I didn't think that I would. And then you came along. After years of misery and regret and cynicism there you were."

"Here I am, Fitz. I am right here."

"I'm not accusing you or questioning your feelings for me. But I don't want any other man thinking it's okay to give you that much attention. I don't want him thinking he has the freedom to put his hands on you whenever he wants to. I don't like it and I won't have it, Olivia."

"You won't what? Excuse me, I'm not your child..."

"But we are all in, remember? So I get to tell you where my line is and you have every right to do the same."

"Okay, I've got it. I heard you loud and clear. Now goodnight."

Olivia started to walk past him, to open the door and see him out, but he took her hand in his. She thought the move was brave but not in a good way and her expression reflected that. However, he wasn't discouraged. He gently pressed their hands together, brought it up to his mouth and kissed; only holding on tighter when she tried to free herself from his grasp. Without speaking a word, he directed them to the sofa and sat down before placing her in his lap. The fact that she didn't resist eased some of the pressure he felt so he buried his head in her bosom and sighed. "Why are we still hiding, Olivia?"

Her fingers played along the nape of his neck before finding their way into his hair and massaging his scalp. After she kissed the top of his head he kissed the exposed skin of each of her breasts his position afforded and looked at her with eyes mixed with fatigue and sadness. "We haven't done anything wrong. We aren't doing anything wrong by being together. So why are we letting people who aren't us determine what we can be to each other at any given time?" He watched silently as conflicting emotions clouded her features. "I know that you're worried about how our relationship will affect your career but I believe attention and scrutiny would come whether the world finds out about us now or a year from now. Because of who I am and who you are there will always be someone somewhere with comments. I think you just need to decide if I'm worth any of the backlash you could possibly get. Is the way I feel about you, the way I make you feel and what we could be worth the risk?"

Olivia could hear his heart, hear the truth in his words and his plea for her to have enough courage to stand up for them. The truth was that she wanted the nights on the town with Fitz whenever she desired them; whether it be dinner and a movie for two or a gala with hundreds of people. But every time she thought she was ready for flashing lights and public opinions she remembered. She'd never forget the toll that the extreme reactions to Caitlin's firing and her ascension had taken on her psyche. Months of rumors, speculation and innuendo combined with the scathing unwarranted critiques of her job performance had nearly crippled her. And now that she was finally, almost completely recovered from it, it was not a experience she was rushing to repeat.

Every time she opened her mouth to explain her predicament no words came. Even when Fitz looked at her with so much hope. The expectation he had for her to choose him, to choose them, was clear. "Olivia, why aren't you answering my question?"

"Fitz, just give me..." She said wearily, running her forehead along his. Torn, she leaned down and joined her lips to his. Her kiss was anguished. It was sloppy and hungry as she deepened the contact between them.

And although things were not going as planned he didn't reject her. He wasn't sure there would come a time in his life where he could ever resist her but he did slow her movements down. His hands grabbed her fingers and quickly put a stop to them from unfastening any more of the buttons on his shirt. "This. Is. Not. An. Answer, Olivia." He spoke the words between every kiss she gave him.

"It's all I can give you tonight." Eyes low, she fixed her gaze onto the hairs on his chest. "You said that you wouldn't rush, that we could take our time. Then give me more time to think. So much has happened so soon but I can't just let you go. Stay with me?"

He could tell that she was full of uncertainty by the way she spoke timidly and bit her lower lip. He cupped her face until their eyes met. "Does that mean that you're not making me leave anytime soon now?"

She shook her head while offering him a shy smile. "I believe it's only fair for you to get the tour, up close and personal since you're already here."

"You're right, it's very fair. Very considerate. Where do we start?"

"I'm so glad that you asked. Bed. Take me to bed, Fitz."

**AN2: I forgot to add that a triangle will not be a part of the hiccups or bumps for Olitz, I just can't with that. It's one of the reasons I still haven't watched last weeks premiere yet, the Jake angle is a big turn off for me. I hope Keegan hasn't turned anyone off of this story if so I apologize because I know how you feel lol. So yeah no triangles here. But people and situations will come up and around that will cause them to try to figure out just what the heck they're doing, what kind of relationship they'll have and all that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I have to say a huge thank you for all of the feedback on the last chapter. I loved hearing your thoughts (you all really like jealous Fitz a lot lol), not only for the hilarity(I swear Scandal fans are the funniest ever)you let me know there isn't a huge disconnect between the story I'm trying to tell and how you all interpret it because sometimes that happens and nothing is more frustrating. **

**To the guest reviewer who stated it would be unrealistic if Liv weren't being pursued by the different types of men she came into contact with, a few chapters back Olitz did have a short conversation touching on that. Also in the last chapter Liv said she didn't perceive Keegan to be crossing the line while Fitz was getting a completely different read on their interaction. Later on they will find out if he was overreacting or if she was just being oblivious. Still no triangle either way though lol **

Chapter 13

It was the sound of her cell vibrating on the nightstand that intruded upon her sleep and woke her up. Seeing Abby's name as well as the time when she looked down, she furrowed her brows and looked to her left. Fitz was still there by her side sleeping, blissfully unaware that another day had already arrived. After silencing the alert on her phone, she rolled over and placed a kiss on his shoulder before padding from the room in the NAVY t-shirt he had given to her in Vermont and her favorite wool socks.

"Hey, what's going on?" She whispered into the phone.

"Well good morning, sunshine. Can I just say that I think it's awesome that you still answer your own phone. Are you going to continue being this down to earth or are you going to hire an assistant to deal with the mundane details of your life from now on?"

"Abby, it's early, I'm exhausted, and I'm still slightly buzzed from last night. There is no way I can possibly decode this riddle anytime soon. So please, just tell me, what are you talking about?"

"Well, it's obvious someone still hasn't gotten their hands on today's papers. You are officially moving up in the world kid and I'm proud I can say that I knew you when."

"Pardon?"

"Get your papers, Liv. Read them, memorize them, love them. I'll talk to you later, doll."

* * *

><p>After taking Abby's advice and poring over the newspapers she had obtained from downstairs Olivia sat lost in thought. The article she had been immersed in was very favorable towards her, highlighting her work and contributions in the city; essentially hailing her as one of television journalism's newest darlings while citing an unnamed source as they leaked a few of the details of her upcoming promotion at BNN. Accompanying the write up were pictures of her, some promotional and some candid that she wasn't even aware existed.<p>

For all of the praise and accolades heaped upon her, it only served as a reminder that working within the press herself didn't shield her from the media's radar. And that intense, never dimming focus prompted her to examine everything; primarily just where exactly the former president fit into her life.

Because she knew that one wrong move could cost her everything Olivia took Fitz's points from last night as well as her own desires separate of him into account and began processing the intricacies of their situation. She used the quiet to ask herself some hard questions; to assess the risk and rewards of her decisions, to think and imagine scenarios until her head pounded for relief.

A while later when she could no longer even think straight she sought a particular brand of comfort, support and sound reasoning so she picked up the phone and dialed. "Good morning, Grammie. I'm sorry to call this early. No, I'm fine, I promise. I just needed to talk." She explained and began pouring out her heart and soul.

* * *

><p>Still feeling emotionally spent after her conversation she trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast. Frowning at the sparse contents of her fridge she groaned and reminded herself that she needed to do better. Without a lot of options she moved to the cabinets and retrieved a couple boxes.<p>

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast a la Pope." She called out to Fitz, entering the room with a tray in hand.

Her chipper appeal roused him from a peaceful sleep and though he appreciated the sentiment he quickly found he couldn't contain his laughter at the execution. "Okay which belongs to me, the Froot Loops or the Bran Flakes?"

"You're my guest so you get to choose. But the fresh fruit is all yours."

"Thanks," he looked down at the five grapes and three strawberries. "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, after all that was last night, can you tell me why we're having a breakfast fit for five year olds?"

"Because I work. A lot. And when I'm not working or thinking about work, I'm thinking about you and us. Or talking to you or making plans to be with you so grocery shopping falls by the wayside. I guess I could have something delivered but it might take a while."

"No, this is fine. But just how? Why? I mean the fruit ratio is confusing me here."

"Leftovers from the pre-gala makeover session with the girls."

"And you're giving me the last of it? Even though it's how you sustain yourself when wine and popcorn aren't acceptable options?" He smiled when she smiled and nodded eagerly. "Then we must share."

They sat impossibly close once she took her place beside him on the bed. She drank her water and picked at the colorful O's in her bowl, popping them in her mouth one at a time while he made short work of his flakes. Once he finished, he gulped down his cup of coffee and reached for a berry. But before he could do anything with it he felt her lips closing around his fingers to devour it. His eyes darkened in response to the sensations the feel of her warm mouth on his skin sent throughout his body.

"Hey," he playfully reprimanded her after his body calmed down. "I thought the plan was to share not bogart."

Her face was the picture of complete innocence as she shrugged and chewed before comfortably resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned and joined their mouth in a kiss; tasting and savoring the sweetness of her and the strawberry before separating from her. "Your side of the bed is cold. How long have you been awake?"

"A while"

"Doing?"

"Oh reading, thinking and talking." She became curious when he returned his attention to the tray and didn't press further. "Aren't you going to ask me about what and to whom?"

"No. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready."

"That reminds me," she tried to get up from the bed but his hand reached out and yanked her back down, "Fitz-"

"Hmm," his voice rolled and rumbled in his throat before he captured her mouth with his again. His kiss was thorough, so skillful and addictive that she could think of nothing but him and the way he had learned to titillate her with seemingly little effort. "You taste much, much better than the fruit, Livvie and I'd rather have you any day. In fact, I think I'll have you now."

His hands moved the shirt up her body inch by slow tortuous inch, eliciting a moan of anticipation from her that soon turned to frustration when she heard her phone ring. "Ignore it, sweet baby," he pleaded against her lips and hooked his fingers into the wispy fabric on her hips.

She muffled the rest of his request by covering her mouth with his and participating in a battle of dueling tongues before breaking the kiss and expelling a loud breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm expecting this call." Regretfully, she extracted herself from his strong grasp on her and stood. "Just enjoy the berries until I get back." She suggested from the doorway and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>When she returned to the bedroom she saw that he was occupying his time with his phone so she announced her arrival by placing the newspapers on top of his screen. Squinting, he looked up in confusion. "What is this?"<p>

"It's what I was trying to tell you about when you decided you just had to distract me by putting your body on my body."

Olivia handed him the more renowned of the two news publications first. It was the one that covered the gala and had inserted a small piece about him and his re-emergence into the public eye since his divorce proceedings began. There was also a picture of the two them with the Caldwell brothers that had him raising an eye.

"Are you okay with this?"

"It's not like there's anything that can be done about it. And it's not like they captured us huddled together in a dark corner somewhere."

"So I'll repeat, are you okay?"

She nodded and shoved the tabloid formatted paper in his face, already opened to the profile of her. She stood over him with her arms folded and her foot tapping as he read and grinned.

"Whoa! There's some really good stuff in here, some well deserved praise. Praise that I think is long overdue. This is great news. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But the attention along with what happened last night when you came over..."

"The argument?" his eyes fixed on her. "You can say the word, you know? People in relationships argue. And they make up, which we did."

"We definitely did. But the issue isn't resolved, not by a long shot. And if we're being honest we know this is really only the beginning."

He sat up straighter and watched her more closely as she fidgeted with his shirt which was now her shirt. "What are you saying, Liv?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning while you were asleep. I called my grandmother and talked to her," she paused and exhaled. "I told her about us. They really needed to know because I can't have them caught off guard when this goes public."

He sprang from the bed to stand in front of her, to cup her face and caress it soothingly. "And how did they take it? Is everything alright between you?"

"To say that she was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She was hurt that I kept it from them. She's concerned that I could be hurt too. But the bottom line is she loves me. She will always be in my corner."

"Did someone else say something or do something to make you go that route now?"

"No," she shook her head and allowed him to lead her back to bed. They both took their previous positions with him holding her in his embrace and joining hands. "I heard you last night, Fitz, I did. I care about how you feel and what you think about me and what we're doing here. And as much as I love us making love, I want you to know this isn't just sex for me."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"You see, I never knew there would be a you. I pretty much had my career, my life, mapped out and with the way things are now coming together...Do you even realize how significant this opportunity is for someone like me? The number of African American female faces to be found in television journalism are few and far between."

"I know that and I understand where your head is at the moment. I get that your hesitance is due to timing and circumstances and your position. I'll never know what it feels like to be you but I know how it feels to be on the cusp of something momentous. Those terrifying, exhilarating neurons firing off endlessly throughout you. Sometimes mocking you with the possibility that it can all just vanish or that you'll screw it all up. The truth is I shouldn't have said what I said the way I said it last night. I was frustrated and jealous. All I could think about was not having you by my side and how you were free to be with everyone there but me."

"It could have been a lot better for me too. If things were already different then..."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know."

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, with the write ups in the paper I had to stop thinking about the self preservation of the Olivia Pope for a moment and view our situation like an outsider. We know the truth of this but they don't. For some, I'll either be the woman who broke up your marriage or the woman who's preventing you from repairing your marriage no matter what, won't I?"

"Olivia-"

She held up a hand to stop him. "You don't have to say anything. I'm trying to get to a place to accept it because I'm not giving you up. I don't want to end this. Maybe I'm naive and crazy and downright delusional but I want it all. I want all that my job has to offer and I want you too."

He exhaled at her admission and allowed his body to truly relax for the first time since the moment she started speaking."You'll have me. No matter what happens with anything or anyone else you'll always have me. I will use every ounce of power I have to protect you."

She squeezed his hand then, finding confidence in the words he spoke. "Looking at those photographs in the paper I just kept thinking of how much worse things would be if our relationship came to light that way. If we got caught off guard and were exposed by having our picture splashed across somebody's front page with a tawdry headline. Like there's something unsavory about the way we began, like I was someone who came in and stole you away from your wife. I think that would destroy my career."

"So you want to soften the inevitable blow so to speak? Are you going to address it tomorrow during your show?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's entirely too much attention. If I begin things that way people will always feel entitled to details. And as much as I enjoy this and want this, no relationship is guaranteed to last."

"We can give it our best though."

"That we can. And I promise to put in the effort if you will."

"So no on air revelations. Press release?"

She looked up at him quizzically and then burst out laughing. "Sometimes for teeny tiny moments I forget that I'm involved with the former president. But when you suggest things like press releases to announce our relationship it all comes back to me. I was thinking we would try for something a little less low key, Fitz. Just going out in public and being seen together, no evading on our part. But I do want to ease into it, I don't think we're ready for PDA just yet."

"You mean we don't get to make out in Grand Central?"

"I'm being serious. Even though we know what you had and didn't have with Mellie, I can't afford to look like I'm rubbing her nose in it."

"Okay we're out and spotted. And then we what?"

"We let the image we present speak for itself."

"And just what is this image supposed to say?"

"That we know each other, are comfortable with one another. That we are friends. But the extent of that friendship is anybody's guess."

"And then will come the barrage of questions and prying eyes. Are you sure you're ready?"

"From where I'm sitting outing ourselves beats the alternative. I'd rather be perceived as a tad insensitive to your estranged wife's feelings than an outright home wrecker even though I'm neither. Which reminds me are you sure that no one saw you show up here?"

"I'm positive. We are talking about the Secret Service, Olivia," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter. "Since you are the woman with the plans this morning, where exactly do you think we should be seen out and about?"

"Well, that was Abby on the phone confirming some things for me so we have a few options."

"Options, you say? Options are always nice." He said as his free hand roamed her body.

"Yeah they are," her voice was soft and her smile content. "So do you want to hear my ideas?"

"Sure I do. But first, can you please come here?"

* * *

><p>Their bodies slowly cooling yet still sated, they lay in bed with limbs tangled and her head upon his chest. As his fingers continuously strummed her back, hers played in the hairs on his ribs and stomach. And though thoughts swirled in the silence, the only sound to be heard was the evening out of their breaths.<p>

In Fitz's eyes, everything about the moment was perfect. Having her in his arms willing, trusting, and exposed to him in more than just the physical sense made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Since connecting with Olivia he had been introduced to a completely different world. With her he was slowly coming to understand what it meant to be in a true partnership, one where someone genuinely believed in him and would be in his corner. Counting his lucky stars, he squeezed her to him and kissed the top of her head. "This is like heaven you know. And I'm not just saying it because the room is 99.9% white either. I think you're the most incredible woman I've ever met. So sexy, intelligent, and you're gutsy. The way you're willing to put yourself out there, to give us a real chance. I'm in awe of you."

She looked up and stroked his cheek before tenderly bringing her lips to his. "Screw the outside world, Olivia. We can stay like this for the rest of the day and night if you want. I know that you're trying to give me more of what I want and you even considering it shows me how you feel. So it's really no big deal if it's just us and these four walls."

She moved closer, shifting her body and lifting her head until they were eye level. Her mouth twitched and she tapped her nails against his chest and spoke in an unassuming voice. "Well that is one way we can go. I mean we can order in and eat in bed. But Tom's already dropped off clothes for you and there's this dress I have in mind that I really wanted your input on."

He could tell from her expression that she was teasing him and he welcomed it. Enjoying the playful side of her, he tickled her side and caused her to shriek with laughter. Using her response to his advantage, he flipped her onto her back and landed on top of her while she still chuckled. Growing serious, he brought his face dangerously close to hers after drinking in the sight of her body. "Say no more, that seals it. We are going out."

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely stunning, Olivia."<p>

She was in the mirror adding stud earrings to her ensemble to finish up her look while Fitz stood behind her utterly captivated. Although the smoke colored lace sheath clung to her body in the most tantalizing of ways his attention was focused solely on the exposed area of skin made available to him thanks to the v back design of her dress.

The heat from his approving gaze made her body shiver and her hands falter in the process. Thankful for his compliment and thoughtfulness she smiled wide at him before winking. "You're not so bad yourself."

He looked down at his dark grey suit and lavender shirt. "Thank you beautiful," he started to move closer but she yelled. "What?"

"Don't! The plan is to get out of here tonight. We are getting out of here tonight. But if you touch me or hug me or kiss me I know how this will end."

His laugh was loud, long, and genuine; one of the deepest he had released in a long time.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just that it's really not my fault that you can't control yourself around me."

With narrowed eyes she turned and looked him square in his eyes. "Are you challenging me, Grant? Do you honestly want to see if I can withstand your charms?"'

Her eyes shimmered with a glint of confidence he wasn't willing to put to the test. He swallowed and shook his head and said with a contrite tone. "No ma'am, not at all."

"I didn't think so," she smiled triumphantly.

Watching his gaze fly to her lips and linger while he licked his own she could only shake her head and chuckled. "Out Fitz, Jesus." She put her hands on his chest ready to push him away when she heard her doorbell chime throughout her apartment. "Who in the world could be here now?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

"I think I will. But you stay put."

She was suspicious but relaxed when she recognized Abby's voice ring out saying, "We have a special delivery for Ms. Pope."

Olivia looked through the peephole and saw Abby and Harrison standing side by side with a bouquet of flowers. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, cracking her door open.

Abby held out the Oriental Lilies and shoved them towards her. "Invite us in and you'll see. But read your card first."

Heeding the suggestion she swiped the square from its resting place and scanned the words: _Here's to the beginning of another beautiful chapter, Fitz. _Taken aback, she looked from the card to her friends to the bedroom and back again. "I don't understand. Why would he have you two playing delivery guy and girl and why would you agree?"

"Since nothing about us has been conventional I thought we might as well keep the theme going," Fitz explained as he entered the room. "I invited your very best friends to join us for dinner as well as a few other people. I figured that we may as well go all out and make a night of it. That way, it will help take some of the pressure off. Give us a better chance of enjoying ourselves if we aren't constantly looking over our shoulder."

"And you two decided to go along with this? Harrison? _Abigail_?"

"Even though you held out on me, I got your back, Liv."

"Always," Abby added to Harrison's decree. "Besides when a POTUS is paying, who in their right mind would say no to that?"

"Who indeed?" Olivia replied with a beaming smile while studying her friend. She knew Abby's disdain for Republicans and her gift of gab had the potential to be the main ingredients in a recipe for disaster. But since she was more than determined to have the night go as smooth as possible on their end, she knew that a talk with firm ground rules in place needed to be laid out. "Why don't you two fine gentlemen get to know each other a little better while I go grab my coat and purse. Abby, won't you help me?"

The men stood stoic with hands shoved in their pants pockets as the duo disappeared. And before they even had time to decide on a conversation starter they were rejoined by their dates. The mood was light and easy and smiles were had by all as Olivia returned to Fitz's side.

"Ready, beautiful?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I am." She accepted it and grinned broadly. "Let's do this."

**AN2: Again thank you all for the comments. You guys letting me know you're still with this is the only reason I'm still attempting to write it right now. I've finally got to the point where I've edited and uploaded all the chapters I had written out but I will continue to try to update either Tues or Wed of every week until it's completed. And I won't lie it is a little harder trying to separate my Olitz realm from the one on tv now that it's back and I see a lot of (rightly) disappointed reactions on the interwebs. I finally got around to watching the two episodes for myself and was so underwhelmed. By the time last Thursday's epi ended I felt like I had sat through an hour of _Escandalo!_ It was that heavy handed to me. So I don't think I'll be back unless they tease a really good Olitz episode. But for those hanging on and enjoying it, I applaud and admire you. I really wish I could see what you're seeing because I miss my show. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank alll of you who continue to follow, favorite, pm and review this story! I added the Olitz night out because a lot of you wanted to see it and I felt kind of bad for not being able to incorporate some of your suggestions into this since I've pretty much got it mapped out in my head(pulling it out and writing it down is a whole other story at this point.) I still plan to do an official Olitz night out within the next couple of chapters and hopefully it will turn out better. In this chapter I was just trying to get them out in public together while still leaving the extent of their relationship vague, hopefully I pulled it off. **

Chapter 14

If Olivia Pope learned anything on her first public outing with Fitzgerald Grant it was that the man was made for the spotlight. It was apparent in the way he commanded the room with his presence, his effortless charisma and the ability to put everyone he came into contact at ease; from the agents assigned to his detail right down to the hostess ushering them through the restaurant. No matter who they were or what position they held he had a way of letting them know that he saw them.

When they entered the private dining area, two couples were already present and Olivia relaxed at the sight of them. During their short introductions she could see the potential for interesting if not great friendships with Cecily and Marion, who seemed as knowledgeable, sweet and well meaning as they came. Once their arrival was noted by the Caldwells and Chases alike all conversations that were underway came to an abrupt halt.

Full of high spirited energy and playfulness shimmering in her blue eyes, Cecily made her way over to them and introduced herself to Abby and Harrison before zeroing in on Olivia and Fitz. She embraced Olivia first, catching her slightly off guard with the greeting, but she quickly recovered. Fitz was already prepared for her and accepted the gesture accordingly. "Fitzgerald, you trickster. I have to say I was so surprised but delighted to get your invitation. I was sure you would have been home or at the very least on your way home by now."

"Nope, first thing in the morning though."

"Well, I guess the reason for that is obvious and I have to say it agrees with the both of you," she smiled at one and then the other. "Why don't you and Harrison go join the boys while us girls chat?"

Thinking it was so like her to take control of a situation even though she was technically a guest, Fitz rolled his eyes. Placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder for a brief moment he sought her permission before even entertaining the idea of leaving her side.

"It's fine, we're fine. Go."

"Marion, dear," CiCi waved her hand at her longtime friend. "Trust me, all the fun is over here."

Looking chic in her own right with a rabbit fur trimmed wrap draped over her little black dress she gushed over Olivia and Abby's attire before initiating introductions and diving into the latest happenings in her world.

* * *

><p>Since Fitz had organized the dinner, he took the appointed place at the head of the table but balked at the idea of seating Olivia so far away at the opposite end. He pulled out the chair to his immediate right for her with Abby and Harrison sitting at her side. After a quick moment of adjustment for everyone else present, they took their places and their night officially began.<p>

Although he'd clearly spared no expense when it came to food and drink, she regretfully limited her intake of the Margaux du Chateau Margaux and switched to water too soon even for her own liking.

"Everything okay? Would you like to try something else? A different vintage or entree?" Fitz asked, his attention on her magnified so he could assess every aspect of the experience for her.

"No, everything is perfect. The cuisine and the wine, magnificent. It's just that I have to be on camera tomorrow, remember? I shouldn't indulge too much."

"We really should have waited to do this another time shouldn't we?"

"No, we shouldn't. Everything is impeccable; the night, the presentation, the setting, and especially the company." Without thinking she covered his hand with her own. Looking around at laughter and conversation flowing along with the food, she smiled in pleasure. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

><p>"Your mood is deceptively demure, docile and restrained tonight, what gives?" Harrison joked in Abby's ear after downing the last of his champagne.<p>

Abby snickered and angled her head in his direction. "Liv promised to put an end to the hair envy I inspire at the studio if I mess this up for her." She absently fingered the ends of her curls even though she knew Olivia was exaggerating to emphasize the importance of the night.

"You mean she threatened you with a snip snip? Get out," he chuckled. "Man she's not playing about this."

"It was more of a chop chop. But yeah, publically keeping company with a former POTUS is just about as serious as it can get. But if you ask me they should have just stayed holed up at her place for the rest of the night and came up for air tomorrow. I mean look at them."

She nodded towards the couple for his benefit and he observed the two of them holding hands as they talked and laughed until the wait staff returned to clear the dishes.

* * *

><p>After the night wound down and the party broke up Cecily followed Olivia to the coat check and pulled her to the side. After scanning the area for any signs of Fitz she leaned in closer and began whispering. "Liv, I know that you're super busy as am I. But when you have some free time I'd love for us to get together sooner than soon for lunch or dinner or brunch or whatever's easier for you. I'm going to Vermont to be with Fitz and the kids for Wednesday's hearing and then I'll be heading to London on Friday with Phillip. So maybe next Saturday if you're free? Just give me a call later and we'll iron everything out, okay?"<p>

Olivia could only nod and smile while trying to comprehend the totality of the words of the exuberant personality in front of her. "Okay, I guess. I'm just not so sure of..."

"I won't waste your time, promise. It's important, trust me."

"Alright, next Saturday sounds fine at the moment. I'm not expecting anything major to be going on but I can't swear by it." Olivia searched the crowd and saw Abby and Harrison approaching, walking hand in hand. Genuinely happy that they were done fighting the reality of their situation as well she smiled. "Where's Fitz?"

"Still saying his goodbyes. And he was asking for you," Harrison told Cecily before turning to Olivia. "And he wanted me to let you know the car is already waiting for us."

He extended his arms with flourish and both women latched onto one, allowing him to escort them towards the door as they talked and laughed.

"Olivia Pope?"

Hearing her name called stopped the trio in their tracks. Curious, she ignored the nerves coursing through her and plastered a smile on her lips before reversing her steps. "Yes?"

The young woman's face lit up with recognition and she squealed in spite of other patrons obvious displeasure. "I thought that was you! I love you on _Top of the Morning_. I think you're hilarious. You're so funny, but quick too. Very informed. My absolute favorite. And I know this is your downtime but would you mind? I'm not from New York and I'll probably never see another famous person in my entire life."

Olivia's eyes bulged at the sight of the smartphone but agreed to the request with a nod of her head. They huddled together with wide smiles lining their lips and just as the camera flashed for the second time, Fitz touched the small of her back and strolled by them surrounded by guards. When she heard peculiar sounds to her immediate left she averted her eyes from him and focused on her fan. Olivia thought for a brief moment the hyperventilating girl would pass out from the shock of it all.

"Was that President Grant or do I need to go get evaluated like pronto?"

"No, I have it on very good authority that it was definitely him," Olivia replied after having a small chuckle.

"I've been overhearing whispers all night that some unnamed VIP was set up in one of the private rooms but I never would have guessed it was someone that important. And he recognized you. The man acknowledged you. Our former President touched you! I guess he still remembers you from that interview you two did. Was he really as nice as he seems? Is he really really handsome up close or did you all have to use camera and makeup tricks for him? Were you in a private room too just now? I bet those things cost a ridiculous amount of money to even look at nevermind use, don't they? I know that none of what I just said is any of my business. It's just all so surreal you know!"

As the brunette continued talking, Olivia's gaze darted from Fitz's still retreating form to Abby and Harrison who were still waiting on the sideline for her.

The woman groaned and continued talking. "I wish I could have approached him but at least I can say I got a glimpse. The two of you have really made all the hard earned money I blew on this trip worth the loss."

"Glad I could help take some of the sting out," Olivia replied lightly. "And about that seeing another famous face, never say never. One day you might be back and have an experience that will change your life forever."

"You're right. We should never say never."

After approving one more picture, Olivia said goodbye and was on her way.

* * *

><p>"Do you regret it?" Fitz asked after they dropped off Harrison and Abby and were alone in the back of the car once again. "Well, do you?" He looked down at their joined hands, squeezed and then repeated the question once he didn't receive an answer.<p>

"Regret what, Fitz?" She stopped staring out at the night to study him.

"Being with me? Us? Giving this a real shot and even daring to be seen in a semi public setting?"

"No. Never. Of course not."

"Then what's wrong? Why do I feel like you've been a little distant tonight?"

"Well it's not you, I can promise you that." She moved closer to him, into his embrace, laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "A part of me was bracing for an ambush from the paparazzi but once we were altogether and having a good time the feeling eventually left. As for now? Honestly, I'm just beat. I guess the entire week of work plus our time at CiCi's place, the hoopla that was last night's gala and then weighing decisions about us as well as tonight's dinner has finally caught up with me."

"Oh, that's understandable." Relieved he kissed her forehead. "I just thought that you were having second thoughts about us and maybe getting tired of me."

"You wish."

"No, I don't actually. I plan to be around as long as you'll have me."

Moved by his frankness, she held his gaze for a long while and then kissed him.

"It will get easier Olivia. I really believe that. Once things with Mellie are settled once and for all, we can move forward anyway we choose to."

"I'm saying an extra special prayer that your declaration becomes reality. I just wish that I could be in Vermont for moral support, but at least you'll have CiCi."

"Yeah, because that's the perfect compromise," he replied dryly, causing her to giggle.

"Fitz, you're terrible." She slapped his arm. "She loves you, Karen, and Gerry very much."

"I know and I love her too. We all do. And I appreciate how much she's trying to be there, especially as a role model and support system for Karen. I just hate it when she steps on my toes."

"Oh you big, poor baby. Whenever she does it again just let me know and I'll find a way to make it right."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Well now that I think about it she was being kind of bossy at dinner."

"Really?" her brow arched and her lips curled in amusement.

"Yes." He made sure just the right amount of exasperation was evident in his voice. "Didn't you hear her? You should really try their foie gras, Fitz, leave the oysters and pearls for another time. The tres leches cake is definitely a better choice than the apple crescents. Or better yet, go with the brownie ganache torte. The woman was excruciatingly overbearing all night long. I'm surprised she didn't hop up and try to cover me with napkins in case I spilled something on myself. It really is a miracle I survived it at all. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm," she took a moment to touch her lip in mock consideration before cradling his head. "How about I kiss it and make it all better?"

He ran his hands under her coat and palmed her bottom before releasing a primitive growl. "Olivia Pope, have I ever told you that I love the way you think?"

* * *

><p>While Fitz slept, Olivia ambled around her bedroom in his lavender shirt gathering everything she would need for work. Although her moves were quiet and cautious she still ended up stubbing her toe on the way to the closet. "Damn it!"<p>

Her sharp tone woke him, made him pop up in bed like a jack in the box as he took in his surroundings and called out to her in a groggy husky voice. "Olivia?"

"It's okay, Fitz. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing awake?"

"Trying to get a headstart on the day. I'll have to be at work before I know it. But you, you still have a little while left to sleep though. So you should. Sleep."

"Are you crazy? Why were you screaming?" He squinted, unsure if her eyes truly glistened with unshed tears or if it was a side effect of his disturbed rest.

"I hit my foot on the stupid chaise."

"Ouch. Does it really hurt that bad?"

"It's not exactly a picnic, but I'll live."

"That's good to know. But is that all?"

"You know it's not. I absolutely, positively hate when we have to say goodbye like this. I always end up feeling like ball of mush on the inside and looking like a big cry baby on the outside."

"I understand and it's okay because I feel the same way. Now come and let me hold you for a little while and we'll be two big cry babies together.

* * *

><p>By midday, Olivia was once again trying to resign herself to the fact that Fitz would impact her world in some shape form and fashion for the foreseeable future. When she was devouring every bit of information she could find on him just a few short months ago she had no idea how much he would factor into her life, how much of her he would consume when things began on a strictly professional level between them.<p>

But then she sighed when she recalled just how quickly those personal and professional lines had blurred.

Upon returning to her dressing room after her show had wrapped, she picked up the paper and saw that he had earned himself another blurb in the city's beloved publication . She smiled at the short piece titled _Made for Manhattan_ before absorbing it. They had basically regurgitated most of the points made about him stemming from Saturday night's gala as well as adding commentary highlighting how he was still enjoying New York life after the fact.

Not surprisingly, his being spotted at one of the city's hottest eateries on Sunday evening had made its way into a reporter's ear. She was just shocked there was no mention or photograph of her in his vicinity to be found; so she breathed a sigh of relief for the fact that they still had their relationship to themselves even for just a few more minutes before moving on.

While rewatching clips of the morning's broadcast she was confident that she had kept her composure quite well when she had made mention of him during her recap of the Healing Hands gala. She gave herself a figurative pat on the back for how well she had delivered analysis, anecdotes and observations from the night overflowing with political and business heavyweights all while burying memories of the later friction with Fitz her contact with Keegan had caused. Even though the night had been chock full of glamour, excess, charity and tension she was able to keep her face neutral and her voice level as she recounted details for the viewers benefit.

* * *

><p>Whenever Olivia looked back over her life she'd always think of the second Wednesday in November as a defining one. The night before it, nerves and the need to be an optimistic supporter providing encouragement and sound advice for the man in her life had kept her awake so long that she couldn't do anything but sleepwalk through the next day.<p>

By the time lunch rolled around she knew she had to do something to get her head in the game because showing up to her afternoon meeting in her current state would be unwise.

Concluding that a workout was the only answer she threw on gym clothes, grabbed her bag and headed out. In the lobby, the size of the crowd participating in the mass exodus let her know that she was only one of many with the plan to part ways with the studio during the hour. Her body was mashed, contorted and shifted until she landed against a sturdy chest and was held upright by a pair of strong arms. "Olivia, are you all right?"

Recognizing Keegan's voice, she gathered her bearings and stepped out of his embrace immediately. And in the process of putting space between them, her butt bumped the person behind her. Embarrassed, she whipped her head around and apologized before answering her boss. "I'm fine now thanks to you. Thanks for the save."

"Glad I could save you from the bowels of the lunch hour rush. It would have been a shame to lose you at the beginning of such an epic stage," he joked and smiled. "Well as long as you're good."

When he finished what he had to say and started to walk away she shook her head in disbelief as the vicious crowd automatically parted peacefully in a show of reverence for him. She chortled and silently branded the lot of them as brown nosers when she noticed him moving back in her direction.

"Its lunchtime," he said simply.

"It is."

"And is this how you always spend your lunchtime? Working out I mean? Not getting knocked around in the lobby."

She pointed a finger and laughed to let him know she caught his attempt at humor. "Sometimes. It just depends on what's going on with me."

"And today called for a workout?"

"I believe it does, yes."

"Well if you're worried about the new contract, don't be. I think you'll be pleased with how we were able to address your concerns and meet some of your stipulations as well as compromise on some other things to both of our satisfaction."

"I'm glad to hear it. I can't tell you how honored I am for the opportunity to explore new territory within the BNN family."

"The same goes for me. Us, I mean. All of us as a whole will do great things together. Well, I won't keep you. But I will see you and your counsel later on and we'll make it all official."

* * *

><p>The time spent in yoga class gave Olivia the boost she needed. Her mind was focused, clearer; she was alert and actually felt like a functioning member of society for the first time that entire day.<p>

Later that afternoon, after class was finished and she'd showered, utilized hair and makeup personnel and dressed in a black pencil skirt and blouse she confidently opened the door to conference room A with her lawyer in tow. Even with Austin Burley's piercing voice resonating in her ear she could still feel the atmosphere shifting, charging, and changing as she became that much closer to embarking on her dream. So without further delay she smiled at the man, entered the room and prepared to get down to business.

In between words and phrases being inspected approved and decoded, pages turning, and pens scribbling there was small talk and polite jokes. And when signing was complete, hands were shaken and congratulations extended as a knock came at the door. When permission was granted to enter a young, lanky man wheeled in a buffet cart weighted down with food. The choices varied from fresh fruit and veggies deli meats cheeses breads and drinks to chilled seafoods.

"Ms. Pope, I think I would lower my rate for you if refer more of your coworkers to me. Just in case you all eat like this around here everyday," Olivia's attorney whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

Keegan laughed and interrupted to explain. "I thought I'd have it brought up for anyone who felt like celebrating this historic moment, anyone who needs a little pick me up or in case anyone skipped lunch altogether, a meal."

The meaning behind his words weren't lost on Olivia. When she looked up from committing her contract to memory she saw that his eyes were trained on her. And when she only sat staring with her mouth half hanging open he raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Why don't you go first, Olivia? You are the woman of the hour after all."

Even though prolonging the meeting with a late lunch wasn't on her to do list, she knew etiquette wouldn't allow her to refuse. So she stood and said a brief thanks to everyone in attendance before perusing and choosing from what was available.

After conversations lagged and a sizable portion of food was consumed, those assembled began their exit. Taking it as a sign that she was free to do the same, Olivia leaned over the desk and tucked her copy of the contract inside her briefcase before heading to the door.

"Olivia, I'd like a word."

Irritated that she was so close yet so far away from her way of escape, she pivoted and offered Keegan the smile she had perfected for the cameras.

"I know you're probably ready to be anywhere but here. And I'm sure that at least two people we know are ready to celebrate you, but I'd like to start brainstorming so we can get this thing off the ground sooner rather than later. I already have some ideas about the projected broadcast date as well as your first location and subjects so..."

"So do you mind if I place a few calls first?" she asked.

"No. Not at all."

* * *

><p>They worked together efficiently and communication was seamless and void of misunderstandings about the tone and direction of her duties to be performed during her segments. The both of them voiced the belief that her strengths lie in her ability to connect and empathize with those she came in contact with so that would be the main focus of her work. People would be her priority. While others spoke of disasters and wars and the leaders who made the decisions concerning disasters and wars, she would focus on the ones affected the most and oftentimes forgotten, the citizens.<p>

They plotted and reevaluated and assessed for the better part of the afternoon. And once they were confident in the outline they had established so far, they both agreed they were comfortable with calling it a day.

Still seated, she stretched, shifted and yawned while Keegan quietly watched her actions. Close to commenting on her thoroughness of her technique, the movement on the television screen caught his attention. Aware of the time, and how much of it was left until the evening news broadcast, he was puzzled by the appearance of his lead anchor in place.

Olivia witnessed his reaction and followed his gaze to the screen in time to see old video footage of Fitz and Mellie play out.

"Can we turn that up please?" she asked.

Just as he was obliging her request she saw the caption flash on screen in bold letters, **Presidential Divorce Granted**

"Well, I'll be damned," Keegan shouted. "Did you have any idea this was coming down today?"

Consumed by a torrent of emotions, all Olivia could do was shake her head as every word she attempted to utter caught in her throat. Ashamed of the unintelligible sounds that kept springing forth she closed her mouth and breathed through her nostrils.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded and gave him a half smile.

"It's okay if you're not. I think we're all gonna need a minute to process. This is something that's never been seen before in our lifetime," he sighed. "I have to admit, there was a part of me that thought they'd make up. That maybe he was just suffering from a mid life crisis or disillusionment after leaving the White House. And the part that didn't...well I'm surprised that she didn't find a way to stall things even longer than this. I was sure she would ride the jilted wife train all the way to the ballot box. But I guess stranger things have happened or we wouldn't even be discussing this in the first place, huh?"

"You can say that again."

She muttered in agreement and listened intently as Grayson Lewis read the post divorce announcement of the ex Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I can't sign off without saying a very special thank you to those who never miss the chance to review every single chapter I put up. I look for your names now and get giddy when I get your notice because I know I'm gonna get something hilarious, encouraging or insightful whether it has to do with this story, Scandal or my writing in general. You all have made me look at those things in completely different ways now and I appreciate it so much. Thank you ScandalMania for the shoutout in your latest chapter (Still picking my jaw up from that one, ha!). Justafan51, I'm still cackling over Break-it up Fitz (I have a feeling you'll see him again). I think of break it up Fitz sometimes when I try to write and have to stop because I can't get the image out of my head lol. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's a little Olitz for your Scandal Thursday. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 15

"Come on, baby. Come on," Olivia pleaded repeatedly into her ringing phone.

When all she received for her efforts was another prompt from Fitz's voice mail box she groaned. And after ignoring the look the cab driver shot her through the mirror for her outburst, she sighed and tried again. "Sweetheart, I really need you to return my calls and let me know you're okay. I've been calling and calling and you're scaring me now. What's going on? What happened today?"

By the time she entered her apartment she still had not spoken with him and the uncertainty of it all had left her emotionally drained.

It was then and there that she decided Shiraz, some jazz, and a talk with her grandmother would help soothe her soul. Thinking her plan genius, she paused in the middle of placing her coat on its rack when she heard a sound coming from her living room.

"Anyone there?" She asked while retrieving her cell phone and taser from her handbag. Refusing to cut and run in her own place, she moved cautiously in the direction of the noise, surprised by what she found waiting for her.

"Fitz?" Her voice was filled with disbelief at the sight of him.

His long body lay stretched out on her sofa as he slept but she wondered how he managed it. The position looked uncomfortable even from her vantage point so she could only imagine how his body felt contorted on the small surface.

"Fitz." She put her devices down on the coffee table, shook him and smiled when he opened his eyes "Hi."

"Hi."

"You're here."

"I am."

"You were sleeping."

"I was."

"And you couldn't make it to the bedroom? You lying there like that brings to mind the image of all those clowns crammed into the tiny car at the circus. You are entirely too large for my poor, defenseless sofa."

He folded his arms across his chest and laughed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. One minute I was just sitting here waiting for you to come home and the next thing I know you're waking me up. I guess the quiet and exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Speaking of," she looked down at his phone on her floor surprisingly still in pristine condition. "Well at least this explains the mysterious sound. And apparently you slept right through my five hundred calls to you as well."

Enjoying the gently scolding inflection to her voice he smirked and pulled her down on top of his body. After inhaling her scent, he attached his lips to her neck, "I'm sorry, Olivia. Forgive me?"

"Eh, I'll think about it," She chuckled while her fingers glided through his hair. "I'm very curious about what happened today and how you ended up here. Are we going to talk about it?"

"In time. But the only thing that matters right now is that I'm free." He flipped them, covered her body with his own and stared at her, mesmerized for the longest time.

After looking to his heart's content he stood and held out a hand to her. Without question, she took it; watching him as he dropped to his knees in front of her. As his hands ran the length of her leg, she closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders for support as he removed one of her heels and then the other.

When the task was completed he stood upright and began unfastening her blouse. "I am free. Finally, totally, and completely free. Now I can make real plans and do whatever it is that I want to do. And the only thing I wanted to do today was get back here to be you."

"And what about your kids?"

"They're here. We all had dinner together. And now they're on their way to a movie with CiCi and her children and I'm here with you."

Once he finished explaining and unbuttoning, he parted the fabric of her shirt and grunted his approval of the sheer black bodysuit molded to her skin. His fingers skimmed her collarbone and toyed with the starburst pendant that he had given her hanging from her neck. From there he focused his attention and ministrations on the cleavage left exposed by the undergarment before stripping her of the blouse completely.

Her eyes shone and breath hitched as his hands roamed her shoulders and back at a painstakingly slow pace. She whimpered when they dipped lower and caressed her hips and behind until he decided he'd had enough of teasing her.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

He quickly rid her of the figure hugging skirt and felt his body stiffen at the sight of."It's fast becoming the best one I've ever had," he replied, scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>His footsteps signaling his return, Olivia awoke from her nap and rolled over in bed in time to watch Fitz re-enter the space. However, she was disappointed to find him almost completely dressed. She covered the side of the bed he had previously occupied and sat upright, curious as to what had captured his attention and caused him to put on clothes.<p>

Though they were separated by her bedding, he sat as close to her as possible and dropped a kiss on her lips." While you were asleep I listened to the messages on my phone. You must have set a record with the number of endearments you used."

Embarrassed, she blushed and crinkled her nose."It was a tad too much, wasn't it?"

Finding her irresistible and adorable at the same time, he smiled until it started to hurt. "It's just that you've never been the sweetie, honey, baby type; at least not with me. Compliments are more your style, not that I'd mind either."

"So what you're saying is, you'd be okay with me calling you President Stud Muffin from now on?"

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you're talking to me. Don't ever stop talking to me," he leaned down and pleaded against her lips.

She hooked her arms around his neck to bring him closer and then kissed him thoroughly. "I was worried about you. I know you were gearing up for another round of fighting so I had no clue how you were taking the sudden turn of events, what it meant for you."

Her eyes bored into his as she continued, "I haven't doubted you wanting to end things with her since our time together in Vermont, but when it finally happens out of the blue like that, I can't even begin to imagine how you really feel in here." Olivia placed her hand over his heart. "Are we going to talk about it now?"

The knock at the door saved him from answering her question as he rushed from the room and left her wondering.

Hearing muffled voices, she got out of her comfortable bed and cinched a robe at her waist before following him. Standing back, she made eye contact with Tom and waved before he closed the door and left. "Wow! You give a guy a key and he starts acting like he owns the place," she joked.

Fitz turned and shook the grocery bags at her. "This is strictly for your benefit. You have absolutely nothing to eat. Maybe a bottle of water and one half of a withering apple in the fridge and that's it. If I couldn't guess close to what it takes to keep this place and the maintenance of Olivia Pope up I'd believe you were in need of a fundraiser yourself."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious, Olivia. You'll never have to worry about rodents or insects because they already know they'd starve here."

"I eat just fine thank you very much," she countered while rummaging through the bags, "just not at home."

"Do you want me to get someone to come in and tend to these types of things for you during the day, because I'll do it."

"I don't doubt it. And it's a lovely offer, but no." She brought her hand to his cheek before kissing him softly. "So what are you whipping up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied devilishly and winked.

"I really would."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. For now just sit and relax while I take care of you, while I celebrate you tonight." He emptied the contents of the bags, placed them where they belonged and then searched for cookware. "So how does it feel?"

"I'm excited. I'm content. Full of nervous energy," she beamed at him. "I feel like I can take on the world right about now and conquer her. And I can't wait until I get the official go ahead for my first assignment."

"And I can't wait to watch you in action."

He moved easily around the room; setting out dishes, utensils, and glasses, pouring the Olivia approved wine all while preparing her meal. For her part she stayed still and got high off the pampering and the man doing it, enjoying the view of him from her seat at the small island as he worked. Out of habit, her hand reached for the nearby remote, clicked it and the small television powered to life right in the middle of another reciting of Mellie's post divorce statement from her favorite cable news anchor.

_Thank you for all the love, support, and prayers for my family during this difficult time. I ask that you please continue to keep us in your heart and minds; uplifting us as we carry on in the process of healing and adjusting to a new way of life. Thank you for your strength, understanding and respect for our beloved children's privacy as well. As you kn-_

Olivia turned to Fitz with a bewildered expression once the screen went black in a flash.

"I know you've already heard the bullshit in its entirety at least once today. I just can't anymore," he explained, holding the remote.

She frowned, saw the anguish on his face and ached for him. "If you can't, then we won't."

"I know her, Olivia. Since I've been preparing to fight her from my grave for this damn divorce I know her well enough not to take anything she does or says at face value. And even though I'm suspicious as hell as to why she'd give up so easily it's not like I was going to stand up and object to her consenting to the divorce."

"You think she's working some kind of angle?"

"I'm as certain of it as I am of every inch of your beautiful body." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "But no more talk of her, it's your night."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Olivia burrowed herself into Fitz's embrace as they sat on the sofa in her living room. There were words and wine and music. And celebrating the realization of her dream with him made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world, that things couldn't possibly get any sweeter.<p>

As if reading her mind, he sighed and pulled her closer as he kissed her head. "So is this going to be a New York or Vermont weekend? The kids have assignments and their tutor with them so we can stay in town or you can come home with us."

"I would love to go back to Vermont with you because I really miss it, I do. But I believe that would be beyond awkward for Karen and Gerry, not to mention me, don't you think?

"Why would it? They know about us now. Just like everyone else who is important to us knows."

"Knowing and_ knowing_ are two completely different things. Just because it's a part of their reality doesn't mean they're ready to see it for themselves. Especially for an entire weekend in their home. The judge's signature on the decree hasn't even had a chance to dry just yet."

"Then New York it is then. I can divide my time between your place and the hotel. Maybe the four of us can decide on something to do together. That way you all can ease into getting to know each other better."

She shrugged. "I'd be willing. But I can't help but wonder if they're even ready for something like that right now. You and I have had time to get to know one another; to feel each other out and up, connect and grow. But for them, this is all so very new."

Stroking her back, he listened to her, weighing her words as he considered possible scenarios. "They're good kids. They're kind and mature kids. Because of the lives we've led they understand more than you know and I think they can handle it. But I won't push or rush them just like I didn't rush you. I'll give them the chance to let me know what they're comfortable with."

"Good. You're a great dad. A great man."

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"It's getting late and it's been a long day. I'll have to get them back to the hotel soon so they can rest."

"Okay," she said simply and nodded. "Dessert first, President Stud Muffin?"

He laughed and slid his hand into the opening of her robe and cupped her breast. "Dessert sounds just fine to me."

* * *

><p>As soon as she exited the stage, Harrison was waiting for her and fell into step beside her.<p>

"How are you holding up, Liv?"

Having the total picture, he couldn't help but admire her ability to compartmentalize when reporting on the previous day's breaking news.

"I'm fine."

"And El Presidente?

"He's fine. Helping his kids adjust. After all, it's a new world for us all."

"So where do you two go from here?"

"Onward and upward, eventually." She smiled at people they passed in the hall. "We have more to consider than just ourselves. I'm supposed to be meeting him for lunch in a few so I need to..."

"Meet with the man upstairs first. I have business with him too so he asked me to escort you up."

* * *

><p>There was no waiting when Olivia got to Keegan's office this time. His receptionist immediately ushered her inside while Harrison trailed behind. Once there, she stopped in the middle of the floor and stood, waiting and watching as Keegan spoke at rapid fire speed into the phone, paced, and sorted through the various papers and files on his desk until he noticed her.<p>

"I'll call you back," he said and promptly ended his conversation.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"How much Caldwell family trivia does your memory bank hold?"

"You mean this century's answer to the Kennedy political dynasty? I would like to consider myself well informed."

"Good, I thought so. Then you're familiar with former Attorney General Kate Caldwell's issues with substance abuse?"

"I am. So is the rest of America now, why?"

"There was a car accident in California early this morning and it's bad. At least one fatality that we know of at this point. We want you there covering it for the evening news and tomorrow morning's broadcast of _Top of the Morning_. You're already booked on a flight so you have next to no time to get home, pack, and make it to the airport. Once you're in L. to the studio, they'll give you any and everything you need and you'll go from there."

"Alright, say no more. I'm on it."

* * *

><p>A five and a half hour flight across country would be completely draining for most people. Fortunately for her, Olivia was not one of them. In a matter of minutes her long day had been made infinitely longer because not only was her work nowhere close to be finished, she had to adjust to the time difference and strike just the right balance between informative and sympathetic when she went on air. And besides the situation being a harrowing and heartbreaking one, it was a little awkward given her newly forged acquaintance with the Caldwell's through her relationship with Fitz.<p>

For the next few days and possibly even longer, she would be dealing with drugs, alcohol and death. And every one of the evils circled one of the country's most prominent families. Adrenaline coursed through her as she thought of the reach the story would have and it reminded her that she would have to be on top of her game to do it.

* * *

><p>Once she had reported to BNN's west coast headquarters and was shown around, she was brought up to speed on the latest regarding the automobile accident. After considerable time familiarizing herself with people she would work with and the places she would need to go, she had a quick lunch and checked into her hotel.<p>

She had been allotted an hour of free time to herself and she used it to shower and check messages and make calls. And just as she had imagined, Fitz was already busy lending his support to his friends so all their communications consisted of sporadic texts and voicemails.

After her personal time came to an end she returned to her post. An once her appearance was cared for by hair and makeup and she dressed in a slim grey pantsuit, Olivia stood in front of the famed hospital with a microphone in hand and went to work. During her time on air she relayed information concerning Attorney General Caldwell's dire condition; facts about her passenger, who was deceased, and some of the well known faces that continued to grace the hospital grounds to visit with the family and pay their respects.

Close to signing off for the time being, Olivia's body begin to sing with relief, but she stopped when she saw her. Recovering as best she could, she leveled her voice and masked her expression as she recounted and the cameraman captured Mellie Grant's arrival on the scene. The woman seemed devastated; tearful and overwrought and wobbly on her feet. So much so that even Olivia felt sorry for her because she was the type of person who hurt when she saw others hurting.

Though she had never imagined it being so, Mellie Grant had Olivia Pope's sympathy for a brief moment; up until the time she had to stand and witness the woman hurl herself into her ex husband's arms as he exited the hospital's automatic doors. Remembering that not only did she have a job to do but that the camera was still rolling, Olivia narrated the reunion between the former President and First Lady, wrapped up her segment with a solemn parting and waited for whatever was to come next.

**AN2: Thank you for all who continue to review, and follow, and favorite. I love reading your thoughts on this. You guys make it fun for me on the days I just want to shove it aside and forget I ever started it or at least shared it lol. Justafan51, so sorry for your loss. I lost a family member a few months ago and tomorrow's her birthday so it's been tough. I'm really, really sorry for your loss. But hey, maybe there will be some Break it up Liv to complement Break it Up Fitz in the upcoming chapters. ScandalMania, I browsed your Tumblr and I saw that you linked this. You are the absolute best. Your support means a lot because as I said before you write the Scandal I want to see on tv and I mean that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Spoiler Alert-In this chapter there be some Mellie and for that I am sorry. I kept her away as long as I could, she wanted to jump in a few chapters ago. Hello to all new followers of this story and a huge thanks to all who continue to favorite follow and support with reviews. And to the guest reviewer whose weekend I stole, forgive me. I hope this was worth it.**

Chapter 16

Even though her segment had wrapped and she was essentially off the clock unless there was a new development, Olivia stood rooted in place staring at the doors that had been vacated by the twosome. And though she was looking at an empty space, the scene replayed continuously in her mind and every time a part of her was still stung by it all. Mellie Grant's sudden arrival and subsequent breakdown in Fitz's arms was media and public relations gold; the estranged couple coming together in the face of tragedy. But it didn't stop her from being bothered by the display.

The one time First Lady projected brokenness and vulnerability while the ex President's reaction conveyed his struggle. Fitz was caught off guard by her and it showed in the hesitancy of his response. But in spite of his uneasiness, the concern exhibited seemed genuine from her point of view. While enveloping the woman in his arms he noticed Olivia eyes on him and he held her gaze for a split second before leading Mellie inside and disappearing.

The feel of light taps on her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie, causing her to turn and look into the smiling face of an assistant holding out her phone to her. She smiled her appreciation before taking hold of the device and walking off. "Olivia Pope. Grammie? Yes. Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm fine. I take it I didn't do as good of a job as I thought. I know...just let me get settled so we can talk-"

* * *

><p>Awakened by the soft but persistent knocking at her door Olivia stubbornly opened her eyes and left the bed. Her movements were sluggish and her mood cantankerous as she utilized the peephole and then swung open the door to allow the visitor inside.<p>

Fitz looked as haggard as she felt, his features heavy and drooping and his eyes red. Before she could properly close the door behind them, he'd pulled her into his embrace and held on tight until she severed their connection.

"How's Kate? Has there been any change?"

"No," he sighed. "It's not looking good at all. Not one bit."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"How are you holding up?"

He could only shrug in response. "Never on her worst day did I let myself believe that it would actually come to this. I hate like hell that this has happened and I hate it even more that I can't do anything to fix it for anyone involved," he admitted while running a hand through his hair. As if snapping out of a daze Fitz took in his surroundings, Olivia included, as if he was just now really seeing them for the first time. "You were sleeping. But it's just shy of nine."

"Ah, but my body doesn't know that remember? It's still on east coast time."

"And I disturbed you, I'm sorry. I'll just call you tomorrow."

"It's okay. I wanted to see you from more than just a distance. How's Mellie doing now, by the way? Because from where I was standing earlier she looked pretty shaken up."

He could hear it penetrating the bubble of fatigue that surrounded them both; a hint of jealousy, disapproval and blame and it made him go on the defensive. "What exactly did you expect me to do, Liv? You know that I had no idea that would happen, that I sure as hell didn't want it. I had no clue that she would even be there. Although I guess I should have since she's attracted to cameras like moths to flames."

"And what happened once you helped her inside where cameras weren't allowed? Were you able to pry her off of you?"

Her accusatory tone combined with stress, grief and exhaustion sent his temper flaring. He pressed his palms into his eye sockets, counted and then yelled. "A family friend is in trouble, Olivia. And even though its not by a lot Mellie cares. She cares about as much as she can about anyone or anything that's not herself. And yes I know she's melodramatic and attention seeking, but at the end of the day Kate is our friend and she's barely holding on. So I stayed with her while she did what was needed for her and that was it."

"Whatever her reasons, I didn't like her putting her hands on you."

"What would you have liked for me to have done? Would it have made you happy if I shoved her to the ground with every media outlet known to man capturing the footage?" The thought sounding even more preposterous spoken aloud, he exhaled sharply. "So, what else have you been doing tonight?"

"Besides watching video of the Grants rekindling their flame right before America's eyes running on repeat along with the Caldwell story?"

"Liv-"

"Anchor Charles Anderson opined 'there's nothing like a tragedy to put things in perspective for people'. So if the Caldwell accident can reunite a broken family..."

"Are you kidding me? You can't be doing this, you can't possibly believe. All from me not rejecting a hug I couldn't have known was coming in the first place? No this is something else. You're just looking for reasons..."

She watched his worn features crumble just a little bit more, his voice fade in and out, cracking as he tried to make sense of her thought process and she felt lower than low for adding to his stress. But however badly she felt she couldn't stop herself. It was the first time she had seen the two together in quite some time. Definitely the first time since they had become their own thing, so she couldn't stop from voicing her anxiety over the situation.

The idea of the exes making up was a passing thought she'd entertained on more than one occasion, no matter how brief. And the sight of Mellie in his arms was her worst fear being realized. Witnessing it felt like a cold bucket of water had been splashed across her face before being given a swift kick into reality.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry, it's just been a really long day. Between the Caldwell news, the flight and working, there's now the unholy image of you and that woman seared into my brain. Not only that, I had the pleasure of topping it all off by listening to unsolicited relationship advice from Abby and my grandmother. Abby I can deal with. Most of her babbling is void of emotions and full of unrealistic and illegal retaliation scenarios. My grandmother's on the other hand was sensible and laced with pity. And I detest pity."

"Pity for what?"

"Apparently there was a glitch in my poker face during your live reconciliation with you ex. Hopefully it was only noticeable to them because they know about us. But their two cents in spite of how well meaning is a prime example of why I either don't date or don't discuss it with others."

"Really now? Is this your way of putting the brakes on us? Is that what we're doing? You're allowing the woman_ I_ divorced and your loved ones opinions on the matter dictate how we handle our relationship?"

"Mellie obviously still feels entitled to you. To touch and attach herself to you whenever she wants," she persisted despite his groan. "And even though I didn't see it and don't see it, I respect your position when it comes to Keegan. I make sure there's boundaries and that it's all about the work. But this woman was your wife. You two built a family, you had children. How do I compete?"

"How many times do I have to say to you that Karen and Gerry are the only thing I don't regret concerning Mellie? There is no reason for you to compete."

"Then why do you always shut me down when I bring her up? When I try to talk to you about that part of your life you always evade and postpone and distract. You did it last night when I wanted to know how you felt about the divorce."

"I say as little as possible because that's how much she matters. I don't want her! I want you! I don't love her! I love you!"

"You what?" Her head was swimming with so many questions and beliefs and fears that she sought clarification..

If he wasn't so confused and tired and mad Fitz was sure he would have kissed the scrunched up expression from her face. "You heard me." His sharp tone softened and then he continued. "I love you, I do. I'm in love with you. How could you not know? How can you not see it in the way I look at you, touch you and kiss you. The way I make love to you? The way I want to be with you all the time?"

Her mouth hang open as his revelation sent a literal shock throughout her system. Her mind racing with a myriad of thoughts not the least being how the man frequently managed to keep her, a person whose entire self was about communication, at a loss for words.

He could see the fear and uncertainty wash across her face but he pressed on anyway. "Could you love me too, Olivia? I mean sometimes I wonder, allow myself to believe. I think so when I imagine the risk you're taking with your career and your name and you still choose to be with me anyway. You wouldn't just do that for a fling. You couldn't, could you? Do you, Olivia? Do you love me too?"

Confronted with a truth she saw no reason to deny she nodded and almost tackled him as she leapt forward and kissed him, her hands cradling his face. "I do. I love you. I'm in love with you too."

* * *

><p>By the time she had finished reporting for <em>Top of the Morning<em> the following day, Olivia felt more than justified in entering the hospital to request that personnel begin a coffee infused I.V. drip in her arm but she refrained. Instead she trudged to the near empty cafeteria and surveyed their offerings before heading to the beverage area. After less than a minute's hesitation she decided on an espresso and made her way to the appropriate machine, but upon detecting movement out of the corner of her eye, stopped.

Her smile was wide as she watched Fitz acknowledge the last of the breakfast crowd as they exited the room. His approach towards her was purposeful and determined while flanked by an entourage that automatically halted their steps even though he continued walking. Although his eyes retained a bit of shine, his weariness was palpable and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, at least smooth his brow but she knew she wouldn't. Even after admitting how they truly felt about one another she still considered their surroundings and the circumstances before reacting.

Though they were technically alone, there were sounds of laughter and chatter and dishes as cafeteria workers performed their duties behind the counter and in the kitchen. So she stood and watched, the corners of her mouth turning up when he wordlessly took the mug from her hand and filled it.

"Good morning, Ms. Pope," he said in a husky tone while placing the drink on her tray.

"Hi."

They faced each other, silently taking in the sight of one another while allowing their eyes to say things that couldn't be verbalized publicly. With smiles, unspoken promises and knowing looks they just enjoyed being in close proximity after spending the night apart.

Fitz was the first to break the silence, leaning into her space to whisper, "I missed waking up to you this morning."

"So did I. But I hope there will be many more and better ones to share."

"Oh, you can count on that, I promise you."

His smirk caused her smile to intensify. "How are you? How's it going upstairs? Did you let Peter and the family know that they are in my prayers?"

"He's very grateful, appreciates it very much. And it's needed since there's still no change. As for me, I'd feel a thousand times better if I were in your arms."

His honest admission prompted her to move closer. She brushed her hand against his before grasping it, lacing them together and squeezing. "I have to go back to headquarters for a little while and then I'll have some time to myself. What are your plans?"

"Going over to CiCi's to hug my children, spend some time with them and then I'm coming to you as fast as my legs and the car will carry me."

"Well I have to say that's one hell of a plan if I've ever heard one."

She was about to say more when she noticed that they had an audience. Even from a distance Mellie Grant's interest in them was clear and intense. And once she realized she had been spotted she didn't hesitate inserting herself into the mix. The woman was a ball of big hair and smiles with bared teeth briskly walking towards them. _The epitome of pageantry in motion_ Olivia thought as she came to a stand beside her ex.

"Fitzgerald, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Her cooing reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard, he grimaced and turned in her direction with disbelief written all over his face. "Why?"

"Because I heard you were here and I thought that maybe we could go up and see Kate and everyone together. You know, maybe us presenting a united front like yesterday could give some hope, some much needed strength. Maybe it will give Kate the boost she needs and the will to believe that we all can overcome everything."

"Are you serious? You believe us joining forces will cure what ails her? Modern medicine and the latest technology be damned, Fitz and Mellie will save the day?"

"Honey, it's worth a try. Don't you think we should try everything in our power to achieve the outcome we all want."

"First, I'm not your honey. Besides being the father of your children and your ex, I'm not your anything. And I have been here pretty much around the clock offering support which is all that can be done now. And it saddens me that I can't say the same for you even though you seem to be so concerned."

"But, Fitz, I am. And it hurts me that you would even insinuate anything else. It's just that it's so devastating that I can hardly stand it. The very thought of poor poor Kate..." She placed a hand on her chest to emphasis her distress.

"Then go home, Mellie! Go and stay! You've been seen worldwide by now I'm sure. And believe me, no one will hold it against you if you send whatever positive energy you can steal from afar."

His ringing phone brought the conversation to a standstill and Olivia could see him warring with himself; debating whether he should answer or stay, afraid of what could potentially happen in his absence. His brow furrowed as he studied and fidgeted with the screen, sending her an apologetic look once he made his decision. "I'm sorry, but this can't be helped." He said before slowly retreating, though not by far.

With him out of the way Olivia returned her attention to her cooling beverage and replaced it with another while deciding it was best to make her exit as well.

But then she heard a voice clearing and a syrupy sweet register inquire with, "You're Olivia Pope, right?"

"That's correct, Misses...?" Olivia let the word hang, feigning confusion on how to address the freshly divorced woman. Still mildly upset by last evening antics but bolstered by Fitz's declaration of love, she couldn't resist the dig at the former First Lady's new status.

"Grant," she spat brusquely. "Still Grant. I will always be Grant. Even divorce can't change that. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself to you seeing as how I've become something of a news buff myself these days."

Olivia observed the woman silently, slightly floored at how she had she switched from remorseful and grieving to self assured and sharp tongued with a few blinks of the eyes.

"Why, Olivia, it almost feels like I know you since I've seen your face plastered all over the place lately. And it's almost freakish how it seems to always be attached to my husband's."

"I thought it was ex husband?"

"Oh, that? That can be rectified just as swiftly as it ended. Of course I fought it at first but If Fitz needs freedom to realize what he already has then I can wait for him to come to his senses. Right now I'm more interested in you. As I was saying, whether it's interviews or snapshots in the newspapers there you are, with Fitz. And now you're here. With Fitz. Very freakish."

"Well what can I say? As we all know fate can be freakish sometimes. Fitzgerald Grant is newsworthy and I am the news so you'll just have to make of that what you will. But as for me, here, right now? I'm all about covering the Caldwell situation. President Grant's appearance and yours by extension are merely coincidences or that freakish fate thing, whichever you choose to believe in. Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

><p>She was in the process of undressing, her slacks pooling at her feet when she heard the knock come at her door. Without even looking she knew who it was, the butterflies in her stomach signaling Fitz's arrival. She was excited and desperate to see him, to get her hands on him, but her smile faltered and the urgency deflated once she saw his face. He was dejected and she was clueless as to how to take his pain away. All she could do was hold onto him and rain kisses on his face when he lifted her and carried her to bed.<p>

He laid her down, blouse and all and hovered over her. While flat on her back she finished removing her shirt but her eyes never left his. His gaze locked with hers, he stripped down to his boxer briefs before wrapping them up in the bedding; her in his arms and falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Although she awoke first, she lay still with her ear resting against his chest listening to his heartbeat. As she thought on everything that had transpired during the last twenty four hours she couldn't help but count her blessings, thankful for the caring and understanding man that had entered her life. Fitz continued to show that he was solid and dependable and able to handle her even when her insecurities reached frustrating heights. While taking a deep breath she felt his hand take its preferred place against her backside and caress. She smirked at the now obligatory move and ran her fingers along his forearm before placing kisses all over his bare chest.<p>

"Did the nap help?" she asked.

"I feel better but I'm positive it was having you in my arms. Did you sleep?"

"A little bit."

"Why just a little bit?"

"Couldn't turn my mind off. Too busy thinking."

"Good things or bad things?"

"Things concerning you so they're very good. Like how grateful I am for you and the kind of man you are. How much I love us being here like this. Wondering if you still love me today. And if you do, if it's more or less than yesterday."

"Well, I do love you," he said earnestly. "And much more than yesterday, definitely more."

"That's good to know because Mellie told me that she wants you back."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. According to her the divorce was itty bitty teeny tiny misunderstanding that will be righted shortly."

He sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "She doesn't want me. She may want my name and what marriage to me can do for her. But no, she doesn't want me. You want me. You show me what its like to be wanted and needed and loved by someone everyday. So do not give her another thought. And even if she just so happened to want me it doesn't matter because I don't care. I love you and only you, Olivia Pope."

"I love you too, President Stud Muffin."

She looked up in time to see him roll his eyes at the moniker and giggled. And he let her enjoy the humor she derived from teasing him until he could no longer stand it, maneuvering her so he could completely swallow her guffaws in a kiss.

**AN2: So they said ILY's! I have to say the only thing about this chapter that went as planned was Olitz and Mellie in the cafeteria. For the longest time I wondered how and when and where they would say it in this universe and in a hotel room in the middle of a fight was not it. But ultimately I was fine with it because I'm posting it lol. And to the reviewers wondering if I'm breaking them up, some chapters back I talked about wanting to show the bumps while keeping them intact and more on the romantic side, I hope it's coming through. I really don't see splitting them up in this because couples can get mad and argue and all that without giving up on each other. And these two do have a lot of external things to work through but I believe they can do it together and hopefully they don't have to argue all the time to do that either. This is my first time writing Olitz so I guess we'll all see together if you stick with me. Thanks again for your support. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that evening Fitz returned to Olivia's hotel room refreshed and ready for a night out. Although he would have rather stayed in she insisted that he needed a change of scenery to get his mind off his friend's predicament if only long enough to take in a proper meal. Although she knew it was no escape from the reality of the situation she felt a break from the confines of hospital and hotel walls would do him good. And because he saw how happy she was while expressing a desire to take care of him, he agreed.

He used the spare keycard she had given him to let himself inside. "Olivia I'm back."

"Good. Give me one second and I'll be right there."

He sat in the plush chair waiting and watching his mouth dropping open when she finally emerged from the bathroom. She was flawless, breathtaking in the literal sense as he struggled for the air that would help him to compose his thoughts and communicate his words.

Her strut was sexy and confident as was her demeanor. She was radiant in her white strapless dress embellished with gold and black detailing. And she added more gold by way of bangles and dangling earrings to the ensemble creating a goddess like result.

"Do you approve?" She asked in an faux innocent tone before twirling to give him the full effect.

"How could I not? You are drop dead gorgeous. But you obviously have no real plans of going out to dinner. You couldn't possibly dressed like that."

His intense gaze and husky voice made her blush as she looked him in the eyes. "Flattery will get you everywhere, sir."

Powerless against her ability to seduce and tempt with very little effort, he groaned. "Seriously, Livvie. How am I supposed to stand let alone walk out of here to go to a crowded restaurant? Everyone will see and they'll know just how badly I want you. Not to mention I'm barely able to breathe as it is; forget about eating with you sitting across from me looking how you look."

"Oh, ye of little faith." She stroked his cheek before allowing her fingers to brush the chest hairs peeking out of the opening of his shirt. "I guess it's a good thing I believe in you. I know you can get through an entire meal in a public setting with your restraint in tact."

"And if I can't?"

"Hey, the both of us knew going into this that it would never be dull. So let's get this show on the road shall we?"

* * *

><p>Olivia felt eyes on them from the moment they exited the vehicle and they only increased once they entered the exclusive Italian eatery. But if Fitz noticed his face didn't let on. His expression was cool and remained impassive as they were led to their table. And though he kept his hands to himself there was no doubt that they arrived together, the nearness of his body to hers left no room left for speculation or confusion.<p>

For her part, she was thankful for the black cropped cardigan as well as the warmth radiating from him that helped keep her trembles from the chilly atmosphere and the attention they received at bay.

"No private room?" He commented with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Not tonight," she said breezily. "We've done that already. Besides it's only the two of us so there's no need."

"Oh, I can think of at least one great big need for it."

The meaning of his words were compounded by the penetrating look he sent her way. And even though her desire for him was just as potent as his for her, she never ceased to be amazed by it. "I need you to save your worst behavior for behind closed doors. I'm sure we'll have even more eyes on us before we've finished browsing the wine list."

He reached out and touched her hand. "And you, you're okay with it?"

"I'm never better than when you're with me." She smiled and opened her menu.

* * *

><p>It may have been selfish of her but Olivia was thankful for the time together despite the circumstances that brought them together. She was also pleased that Fitz's appetite was still in tact and as hearty as ever. He'd left no trace of his salad, appetizer, or main entree while conversation and laughter continued in abundance.<p>

As his fork tunneled its way through his slice of triple chocolate cherry layered cake she reclined in her seat with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What?" He asked, honest confused.

"That's entirely too much."

"So I take it we're not sharing?"

"It's all yours. It's much too decadent. The camera already adds enough pounds without any help from me."

"Olivia, stop. You're beautiful. I've never seen a woman as perfect. So it'll be perfectly fine for you to indulge your wild side this once. And when the time comes, I'll be more than happy to help you work it off."

"So you're saying you'll exercise with me? Like first thing tomorrow morning?"

"I'll help you. I'll work with you. And with what I have in mind I promise you they'll be lots and lots of sweat."

She chuckled at his latest and never ending innuendos."I'm starting to get the feeling that I can't take you anywhere. You're shameless."

"When it comes to you I am. For you I have no damn shame and I couldn't care less."

Olivia watched his hand disappear inside the pocket of his jacket and knowing what would follow, she scolded him. "I told you that dinner is on me tonight, Fitz."

"If you insist. It just gives me another reason to thank you later." he said with a wink.

Feeling heat creep up her skin she placed a hand at her throat and swallowed. "I think I'm just about ready for the check now, what say you?"

"That you are in control and I'm following your lead." He flashed her a heart stopping smile with his answer.

* * *

><p>The establishment crowded inside and out, they agreed to take their chances and exit the building together since they were shielded by security. As expected there were cameras flashing and rolling and questions and comments shouted at them.<p>

_How does it feel being back in California, President Grant? Looking good, Olivia. Are you two collaborating on another exclusive for us or is this pleasure? If it is personal how does the ex Mrs. Grant feel about this? Thumbs up or thumbs down on the food and service?_

No matter what was said they keep their composure, holding their smiles in place and mouthing a few hellos to people waiting to get into the restaurant. And once the car finally arrived Olivia was quickly ushered inside first.

"You all right?" He stared into her widened eyes as she nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Fitz. I promise." She was able to say though her pulse pounded rapidly. "Now we know without a shadow of a doubt that the media has their money shot. And as far as I'm concerned they can do whatever they want with it while we move on with our lives."

Once the driver managed to lose the cars that trailed them Fitz took his eyes off Olivia long enough to recognize the street they were on. The one that led straight to CiCi's gated property.

"So that's why you checked out of the hotel tonight? You're really staying here with me? I thought you said you wouldn't do that with the kids around."

"When I talked with your cousin earlier she offered me the guest house for the rest of the weekend. And with Karen and Gerry staying at their mother's tonight I thought you'd join me there. But only if you want to, no pressure."

He looked her up and down, smirking in response to the challenge in her eyes and smile. "Oh Livvie, I plan on there being lots and lots of pressure once we both get inside."

* * *

><p>Alone in the bed when he awoke, Fitz took the time to adjust to his surroundings before sitting upright. Missing Olivia's presence, he swung his legs over the mattress and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Just as he prepared to get up and go find her, the door to the bathroom opened and there she stood. Clad in nothing but a towel, she gifted him a smile so bright he thought her nothing short of his dream come true. She moved towards him with glistening skin and shining eyes that further convinced him that he had hit the jackpot where she was concerned.<p>

"So that's where you were."

"Mmm hmm. Good morning," she said softly when she leaned over to kiss him.

He embedded his hand in her hair curled from the early morning wash she had given it to hold her in place. Enthralled with her scent, he inhaled her for the longest and then gasped. "Shower time definitely warranted a wake up call and an invitation to join in. But since you failed to do so how are you going to make it right?"

"I have a few ideas up my sleeves."

Her tone was wicked and tantalizing but he was impatient. "Well then I guess it's just my luck that you have no sleeves."

His fingers flew to the knot of the thick, luxurious towel and released it while pulling her into his lap. He put a halt to her squeal by covering her mouth with his own. Though his kisses started out rough and frenzied he switched to an agonizingly slow erotic pace.

"Fitz," she whimpered his name as his tongue continued to tease and his hands massaged her breasts.

"Yes, Livvie," he answered, his voice quiet but thick.

"If you keep this up you'll have totally defeated the purpose of my shower." The conviction in her own tone didn't stop her fingers from traveling from his hair to the nape of his neck and then shoulder blades.

He closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation her touch stirred within him. Finding a small semblance of control he kissed her again, thoroughly and lovingly before his hands gripped parts of her confidently and intimately. "I need you Livvie. Will you make love to me?"

Already consumed by the fire he created with his touch and words and love, her mind was made up. Olivia slowly pushed him onto his back, ridding him of his underwear before giving both their bodies what they craved.

* * *

><p>After dressing in jeans and sweater, Fitz stood and watched while Olivia put on clothes of her own.<p>

"Problem?" She genuinely wanted to know as she pulled the distressed boyfriend jeans up and over her thighs.

"Not at all," he replied with his eyes glued to her. "It's just that I'm not used to seeing you like this."

She knew that he was referring to the fact that she had decided not to straighten her hair but wear it in its natural state."So are you jealous that you can't say you've got the market cornered on the curly hair thing as it relates to this relationship or something?"

He chuckled. "Not in the least. It's just that I find you even more beautiful and I don't know how it's possible. I'm also trying to figure out what I did to get so damned lucky."

"Will you clue me in when you come to a conclusion?"

"Funny," he said while her eyes danced. The ringing telephone on the nightstand interrupted his thoughts of payback for her light needling. After the conversation ended he turned back to her. "That was CiCi. Breakfast is ready when you are. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because as I'm sure you're learning she's very fond of conversation. And by the time she's finished you might not have time to digest it all before Karen and Gerry return."

"I'm okay, Fitz, honest. I'm ready for this. I love you and I want to be with you. And CiCi and your children are a part of you so I can handle it."

* * *

><p>Hand in hand they began the trek up the stone pathway that led to the main residence. She knew that her leopard print Louboutin's could make for a dicey balance act on the rocky surface so she made sure she held onto him extra tight. Feeling the pressure from her, he looked down at her feet and then smirked which earned him a sharp pinch to his bicep. Once he winced she smiled and turned her attention to their surroundings.<p>

"Fitzy! Liv!" They heard the airy voice call out to them even before entering the house.

Looking to their right they found CiCi waving from her seat on the patio surrounded by flowers and food and drinks so they redirected their steps towards her.

She rose and greeted them with hugs and her signature enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you both made it. You look great; rested and relaxed, Fitz. And you Liv, you look like you're ready for a whole lot of fun."

CiCi took in the ensemble that also included a white top and black blazer. "I wish I could pull that off."

"Oh, stop saying it like you really can't."

"Hey, if CiCi knows her limitations."

"Fitz!" both women yelled in unison which made him laugh some more.

"And after all the trouble I went through to make sure you're comfortable and sheltered and fed on this trip."

"But you didn't do any of this."

"But my money makes it possible."

"Okay, point taken. Let's eat."

"Not so fast. Have you two forgotten that you set tongues wagging and cameras flashing last night? If you have its here in print for all to see." CiCI shook the newspaper from side to side. "Is something wrong with the cell reception over there? I've been calling non stop as I'm sure others who know you have been as well."

"Yeah about that," Fitz explained while he gazed at Olivia, "we've been kinda busy."

"Oh I can just imagine." CiCi rolled her eyes and shoved him in the chest with the paper.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Fitz asked Olivia for what seemed like the millionth time. He wanted it clear to her that she was wanted by his side wherever he went.<p>

His plan was to spend some time at the hospital before Mellie met him there to drop off the kids. And since he was still unsure of Olivia's true comfort level about his ex, he wanted her present if only to erase any doubts she might have had about the interaction.

Olivia wasn't oblivious to his motives and smiled appreciatively. "Go, it's okay. I'll be fine here with CiCi. It'll give us an opportunity to talk about you behind your back as well as some much needed girl time. Isn't that right, CiCi?"

"Yes, most definitely. We need to catch up and bond. All while I spill your deepest most embarrassing secrets" she smiled sweetly. "But do tell Marion that I'll be along shortly."

* * *

><p>"Olivia what are you doing?" Fitz asked upon his return to the guesthouse not understanding why she sat in front of a dark computer screen.<p>

"I'm battling with myself," she sighed. "Part of me wants to fire this thing up to find out what the world is saying and the other part isn't about to let them intrude on the rest of our time together. I know I'll get more than my fill when I'm back in New York."

"About that. We'll need to get you a security detail of your own. It won't be Secret Service of course, but I promise you they'll be the next best thing."

"Oh, no we don't. We won't."

"Olivia, I'm serious. As much as I would love nothing more than for us to stay like this forever, we can't. You have a career that you love and have to get back to. One that constantly requires you to interact with all kinds of people. So we need to think about those people who may not like me and what they believe I represent. Not to mention the others who won't like us together for one reason or another."

"Well you are too handsome for your own damn good."

"That is true, but I'm still being serious here. There are some ugly, dangerous people in this world. Those who'll have a problem with the different colors of our skin, those who believe I screwed Mellie over, or just because I'm a one time president and they didn't agree with my policies or whatever. So I want you safe. I need you protected at all times, especially when I'm not around to do it myself."

"I'll think about it, okay? Right now CiCi said people are just speculating about what the hell we're actually doing. Is it work? Is it more? Although most are leaning towards the more because we showed up and left together. And because let's just face it; us together is definitely juicier than an hour long interview."

"If only they knew."He leaned over to kiss her and she allowed a brief peck.

"Where are Karen and Gerry? How are they?"

"They're okay. At the house waiting for me to bring you up. But only when you're ready."

In spite of anxiety pricking at her she exhaled and smiled. "Then I guess it's showtime."

* * *

><p>For Olivia, the walk to the house seemed longer and heavier the second time around. With CiCi she knew what to expect, the woman was as blunt as she was transparent and genuinely good. But two teenagers of different genders dealing with some of the issues they were currently facing was definitely another matter altogether. Even though she was expected and could see them through the window laughing and joking with each other, she still found herself hesitant to intrude.<p>

"Hey." Fitz's warm voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him while feeling the reassuring squeeze of his hands. "It's gonna be just fine, Olivia, you'll see. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>During one of the many awkward lapses in conversation, Olivia took the time to study Karen and Gerry Grant. They were good looking, talkative and polite; so very polite that it was almost unbelievable to her. When she entered the room, their playfulness gave way to silence as they sized her up. She could see the moments of uncertainty and adjustment for them. And once they let down their guards they greeted her warmly and began the process of becoming familiar with one another.<p>

"So, Ms Pope," Gerry captured her attention,"what are you doing when you aren't on t.v?"

"Well it depends. There's a lot of behind the scenes stuff that goes on each day to prepare us for the on air portion, so it just depends on what's happening in the world, what we feel is important to bring awareness to."

"He means for fun, Ms. Pope," Karen clarified.

"Oh," she smiled at the girl before looking at Fitz. "I hang out with my very best friends all the time. I do yoga, try different restaurants and I'm obsessed with shopping. I also write."

"Cool. Karen writes too, dont'cha, Kar."

"Really?" Olivia eyes widened. "What do you write, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Poetry. But not about the cutesy girlie stuff like love." Gerry explained for her. "She leans more towards dark and depressing with her inner thoughts."

"Daddy, will you tell him to shut up!"

"Hey! Both of you remember your manners please."

"So Gerry what do you spend your free time on?" Olivia wondered, ignoring Fitz's exasperation.

"Girls, girls, and more girls," Karen interjected to which Gerry yelled for her to zip it.

"I see that name changes are in order since the both of you are determined to speak when the other is addressed." Brother and sister alike eyed their father sheepishly before apologizing. "That's much better. Now any ideas on what we should do for the rest of the day?"

When the siblings started talking loudly and over one another with different suggestions, Fitz groaned in frustration but softened at the sight of Olivia laughing, enjoying herself as she took in the beautiful chaos of his life.

**AN: As always, thanks again for your interest and support by way of reviews, pms and the fav/follow button!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: A big thanks once again for all the interest and feedback! Glad to know quite a few of you are still enjoying this. Have a great weekend!**

Chapter 18

Since their time in California had regrettably neared its end, Sunday morning rolled in with a literal rude awakening once Fitz arrived at the guest house at the crack of dawn for Olivia. She was cranky and slow in her movements but neither her attitude or the early hour bothered him. Fitz was just too happy having her in his life, content to have Olivia close to him whatever her mood happened to be.

Although her disposition wasn't the most appealing at the moment she had enjoyed the days spent in a completely different environment and could continue to do so for the days and weeks ahead but she knew that was wishful thinking, thinking clouded by the sleep still weighing heavily on her brain and enticing her back towards the comfortable bed.

The Caldwell family had apparently become concerned about a sense of normalcy while weathering their own storm because they had urged close friends and supporters to return to their own lives and responsibilities while they arrived at some tough decisions of their own. So that meant that CiCi would soon depart for London to join her husband while Olivia, Fitz, and the kids headed back to the East coast.

While their bags were being transferred into the SUV the foursome exchanged hugs with and said goodbyes to CiCi so that they could begin their flight across country.

* * *

><p>As soon as they boarded the plane Karen and Gerry each claimed a space of their own. She took the sofa and he a reclining chair and after acknowledging their father's questions with a series of grunts were soon fast asleep.<p>

Full of envy, Olivia sat in a chair yawning and studying the children, jealous of their ability to drop like flies into such a deep sleep so quickly. After giving instructions to the crew and exchanging a few words with security, Fitz took Olivia by the hand and helped her to her feet. Her steps were hesitant as they passed a snoring Karen and Gerry but his stride was purposeful, only slowing to briefly look at each child and then continue on.

He came to a complete stop at the bedroom; shutting the door and toeing off his shoes while she shot him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Liv. It's early and we all would still rather be tucked in warm beds, so here's a bed. And I know you want to be respectful and not flaunt us in front of them but they're out cold. More than likely they'll stay that way until we wake them up."

"Fitz," her voice still full of doubt.

"I promise I won't touch you like that. Well maybe a little bit, but I promise to be good for the most part. I'll even keep all of my clothes on and rest on top of the sheets just in case Hell freezes over and one of them wakes up and wanders back here."

She looked from the extravagant, inviting bed to his tired eyes. "Okay, but no funny business. We're sleeping."

"Am I allowed to...?" He made a palming motion with his hand.

Despite her desire to keep appearances above board until everyone was more comfortable with one another, she knew she had no real control over his wandering extremities when they weren't conscious, but she still wanted to make her position clear. "We sleep, Fitz. Or you can hit a chair just like the rest of the guys."

"Okay, fine. But I am holding you though."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect less, but no more."

* * *

><p>Light raps on the door brought Fitz out of his slumber first. He opened his eyes and looked down at Olivia nestled against him still sleeping soundly. She looked beautiful and peaceful and he hated to disturb the contented picture she made so he untangled her from his limbs ever so gently. When he finally made it outside the room Tom was waiting for him.<p>

"Sir, you wanted us to stay on top of anything that's happening on the ground that concerns you and Ms. Pope."

"I take it there's something new?"

"Yes sir."

Tom extended his mobile phone and explained what was on screen even though it wasn't necessary. It was the picture Olivia had posed for the previous Sunday with her fan. He just wasn't aware that he had been captured in the photo, his gaze focused solely on her backside.

"Apparently the young woman uploaded it to her social media account and the thing has gone viral. The buzz is astronomical and commentary is," Tom searched for the perfect word as some of the more colorful remarks he'd seen ran throughout his mind, "interesting."

Fitz nodded, listening as he read the article that had been generated due to the photo and people's response to it. "Okay, thanks for letting me know."

He returned to the bedroom to find Olivia stretching as she came to herself. "What is it? Are the kids alright?"

"Still sleeping I'm sure. That was Tom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we were talking."

"About?"

"Remember last week's dinner with everyone? Remember when you stopped to chat with that young lady and allowed her to take pictures?"

"Yes," she yawned and stretched some more. "Why?"

Fitz accessed the Internet from his own phone and handed it to her. With a furrowed brow she stared and then began to read.

_Eyes on the Prize_

_With rumors swirling as to the nature of the former president's relationship with the stunning anchor after their California rendezvous, a photo taken last weekend has surfaced of the two gracing the upscale Élan restaurant with their patronage. And although it's unclear whether the duo actually dined together, it's plain for all to see that the bubbly television personality has all of the politician's attention. Olivia Pope can be seen weekdays on BNN's ratings hit **Top of the Morning**. Former President Grant's contentious divorce from Mellie Grant was just finalized last Wednesday._

"Oh. My. God. Fitz!" She shrieked, her skin heating in mortification."You just couldn't do it, could you? You really couldn't keep your eyes in your head a little while longer that night? Now one of the very first images of us out there together involves your eyes glued to my ass. And now whenever someone searches for me or you or us, this picture will pop up!"

"I'm sorry. What do you want me to say?" He tried to contain his laughter.

"It's really not funny," She said between chuckles and flushed skin. "It's not. Look at you. You're staring at me like we hadn't already that day, more than once; like you've been deprived of everything in every way possible."

"You aren't really mad are you, Livvie?" He pouted, his voice full of playful contrition. "Because if anyone should be embarrassed it's me. I look like some horny old dude checking out the hot young babe in a respectable establishment."

"But you are horny; all the time. You're also a sexy, skilled, thorough and generous lover. Old, not so much."

"And you're just as equally and frequently turned on as I am so that makes us a perfect match. But if you are upset I'll do whatever I have to do to make it right. You know what you do to me. You know how much I love you, all of you. But this just sends me over the edge."

She giggled while he grabbed her butt and nuzzled her neck as he spoke. Trying to escape his reach she swerved and shifted until she was flat on her back. Without a second's pause he climbed on top of her, kissing her lips and ear lobe and neck as his hands slid underneath her sweater.

"Forgive me, Livvie. Please say you forgive me."

"Mm," she moaned. "You are definitely forgiven. But you know that we can't. Not here."

"I know and we're not. I just wanna play for a little bit. Maybe make out until they wake up."

Just as his fingers came in contact with the button on her jeans there was another knock at the door.

"Dad, I'm starving." Gerry announced grumpily. "Can we please get some breakfast going now? I'll wake Karen to let her know what's what."

"Do not do it, Ger. How many times do I have to tell you not to bother her when she's asleep?"

Fingers resting on Olivia's flat stomach Fitz exhaled and softly bumped his forehead to hers. After he gave her a tame kiss he rolled off of her. "I have to go and stop him or she'll be so unbearable the rest of the flight we'll all be locking ourselves away to avoid her."

* * *

><p>Thankfully for all present Karen was awakened by the smells emanating from the kitchen area. Although the aromas were heavenly and everyone around her seemed like they'd had a while to get themselves together she sat expressionless, quiet and observed.<p>

With enough food prepared to satisfy a small army, most present loaded down plates and dug into breakfast staples while Olivia requested an egg white omelet and oatmeal topped with fruit.

"That takes a lot of discipline doesn't it?" Karen wondered while scarfing down a glazed donut. "I know I couldn't do it. I love food too much, especially the bad ones. Even though daddy doesn't let me have as much as I'd like."

"That's because he loves you and is taking care of you. But I like your general attitude about food. It's good to see in a teenage girl. In fact I love anyone who isn't afraid to eat because I'm the same way. My choices are just healthier now out of habit and necessity." She popped a blueberry into her mouth and chewed. "His appetite is one of many things I like about your dad."

"Really? Because my mom hated it. She said the way he ate reminded her of a caveman; all uncivilized and unrefined. He cleaned it up nice for the public because he was president, but when it's just us we get that."

Olivia looked across the aisle where miraculously even more food had appeared and was quickly being devoured amid boisterous conversation. Just when she was about to comment on the scene she was witnessing her beeping phone interrupted. She squinted while looking at the screen to read the text from Abby. _The press has your building staked out like you put a hit out on your guy instead of just sleeping with him. If you don't already have one, I think you'll need a plan B before you even touch down today. Call me if you need backup doll._

Her mind racing, she excused herself and walked back into the bedroom to make some calls.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Were the first words Fitz spoke when he joined her, worried by the sight of her lying on the bed with her hands covering her eyes.<p>

She sighed and sat up, shifting her legs as he came to sit beside her. "I just spoke to Abby and it seems my brothers and sisters in correspondence have surrounded my place with mics and cameras."

"Well we expected this, remember? We knew it was more than a very strong possibility. And that's why you're not going back there for the time being."

"I know. It just never stops feeling surreal being on the opposite end of a story that's all. The Caitlin fiasco was hard enough but this is on a whole other level bordering on the insane. No matter how vicious the rumors got before they never stalked my home. And we're only one physical sighting and a digital photo in and there's already madness. How did you do it? All those years in public office, how did you not go crazy?"

"It takes a lot of adjusting but you'll get used to it eventually. I found out and I'm sure you know, the good and bad thing about it is there will always be another story right around the corner. Whether it's absurd, gut wrenching or uplifting they'll all move on. In fact, I'm confident that we're just one more Justin Bieber egging away from being yesterday's news. But until that happens, can you handle it?"

She nodded, feeling confident in her ability and the strength of their connection. "I can. I will. All in remember?"

"All in." He agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>After they arrived in New York they were swiftly transported to CiCi's Manhattan apartment to escape the media attention. While they regrouped and recharged, Abby was tasked with going to her place and retrieving more essentials for her.<p>

While the kids settled into the rooms they would be using, Fitz immediately directed Olivia to the sofa. He had watched emotions play across her face for some time, intensifying once they had landed and he wanted her to open and talk about it but he soon found she had other plans once she started rambling.

"I guess we should get started on that grocery list before Abby arrives, huh? I know Karen said she needs a specific brand of cookies and ice cream or her time here will be a bust and Gerry asked for..."

Fitz grabbed her hands and stilled them from scouring her purse for the pen and notepad she always carried. "Are you okay?"

Her voice softened at his obvious concern. "You're really going to have to stop asking me that. The press is doing what its designed to do whether I like it or not. They're going to ask questions, pry, look for confirmation and the worst ones will use their imagination and make things up along the way. But I can take it. As much as I'd rather not, I'll do it. The alternative is just..." She didn't finish the thought, she just nodded definitively. "We'll ride it out together."

"We will and I'll be here for you all the way. But if it gets to be too much I need you to tell me, okay?"

"I promise. Now is there anything you need? Because CiCi said the kitchen needs to be completely restocked since no one was supposed to be here for at least another week."

* * *

><p>"Wow! Aren't we just moving right on up in the world?"<p>

After taking possession of her belongings, Olivia thanked Harrison and rolled her eyes at Abby's snarky observation. "What can I say Cecily has great taste."

"Taste and big, big bucks." Abby marveled at the home filled with elaborate art and antiques and furnishings. "Between this place and the one in Vermont I can definitely say this family knows their way around real estate porn like no other. Where is POTUS by the way? I feel like I should be reporting mission accomplished to the Commander in Chief or something."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm sure he'd probably love that but he's out right now. So you're sure you weren't followed?"

"Relax, Liv, you're good." Harrison reassured her. "Your call to the doorman did the trick. He got us in and out on the low. And since Grant signs the driver's checks he made sure no one was on our tail."

"You guys are the best." Surprising them and herself she hugged them both. "I would offer you guys something but there's only liquor and water. Maybe cold cereal and some flour. But there's no milk."

"We're fine, Liv. Is your list ready for us?"

"It should be, hold on." She walked to the stairs and called for Karen and Gerry who both appeared before she finished speaking their names.

"Are our lifesavers here?"

Olivia laughed at the girl's exaggerated response. "Yes, these are my friends Abby and Harrison. They've volunteered to do the grocery shopping for us."

"I remember the both of you from Vermont." Karen stared them down with bright, interested eyes and a smile. "So you're all friends and you work together everyday?"

"That's right."

While Harrison was engaged with the teen her older brother was fixated on Abby. The the mass of fiery curls and tall frame combined with the mischievous smirk lining her lips deeply appealed to him. With one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other extended, he walked towards her.

"Hello, Abby. I'm Gerry. Gerry Grant." He flashed a charming grin reminiscent of his father.

"Hi." She shook his hand

"So you're Ms. Pope's best friend? The one she hangs out with all the time?"

"Yep, that would be me."

"Very nice. Since we're here for fall break I guess that means we'll all be seeing a lot of each other."

When he was still gazing at her intently while smiling and refusing to let go of her hand her eyes bulged with the realization that it was his attempt at flirting. With her. In a room of people. Her boyfriend included. Praying for the strength not to laugh in his face, she glanced at Olivia and then rolled her eyes back to Gerry.

When the situation dawned on Olivia her eyes grew in size as well. "Oh. So, Karen, Gerry, they really need to get going. They've already given up a lot of their day so are you sure everything you need has been written down?"

"Just one second." Gerry took the paper and began scribbling while Karen stood on the tips of her toes to look over his shoulder.

"Shaving cream? Razors? Really, Ger? But Dad just replaced..."

Abby's snicker drowned out the rest of the statement causing Olivia to silently rebuke her friend. _I'm sorry_ Abby mouthed with an accompanying shrug.

"Here you are, Abby." Gerry brushed his fingers against hers while handing off the list. "I just want you to know that I think it's very cool of you to go out of your way for us like this."

Trying not to react to the fact that his voice was considerably deeper since the last words he'd spoken to her, she quickly accepted the list and compliment and turned to leave. "Alrighty then, you're welcome. Honey, are you ready?"

"So," Gerry said to Olivia once Abby was out of sight, "your friend is really hot. Are those two like a serious thing or are they just friends who date?"

Sighing and smiling she studied him. "With all the hoopla around me and your father right now I don't think it's fair for me to speak on someone else's relationship without their permission. I will say they make a great team, that they're great people together and all by themselves. Both are the kind of people you want in your corner so I make sure I always respect them, got it?"

"I do. Well, we're going to finish up the movie. Can you let us know when Dad gets back?"

"Sure thing," She promised and watched them disappear up the stairs.

* * *

><p>In Fitz's absence Abby and Harrison had come and gone from the apartment twice. The second time with Gerry only expressing mild interest in Abby. While the kids put away groceries and decided on what they would prepare for dinner, Olivia had a video chat with her grandparents. They let her know that in spite of the media's intrusion with phone calls and the like they were doing just fine and more concerned about her.<p>

They were pleased that she was shielded from the circus for the moment, even though they knew it would inevitably come to an end. They knew she would be out and about; not only because her work required it, but because she needed to live her life the way she truly wanted to. They also talked about things that that had nothing to do with the press, like the upcoming holidays and their plans for them, and the progression of her relationship with Fitz and his children. After some laughs, thought provoking questions and conversation they ended the call with the promise to check in with one another as soon as possible; sooner if there were any developments of any kind, and by saying I love you.

* * *

><p>"So on a scale of one to ten, how much did you miss me?"<p>

Olivia's face lit up at the sound of Fitz's voice. She put down her book, rose from the sofa, ran to him and jumped. The force of her weight crashing into him at a high speed audibly knocked the breath from him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed on him. "Hi! You're back, I missed you so much."

"Hi," He grinned and kissed and then watched her seriously. "Were the kids that horrible? I know it's just hormone overload and all but sheesh, I'll talk to them if they were giving you problems."

"So not horrible. No problems. No trouble at all. I just really missed you."

"I missed you too, Livvie."

She kissed him again and then shook her head. "No. No Livvie. I know what it means when you call me Livvie."

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady," He laughed and squeezed her behind. "Besides you jumped me first. I should be the one objecting."

"But you aren't, are you?" Her voice was low and sultry as she kissed his neck.

"Livvie, don't start anything you have no intention of finishing right now."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I will exercise control and the best behavior possible for all of us."

He kissed her softly before she climbed off of him. "So the kids, how were they?"

"Quiet for the most part watching movies and doing their own thing. Although I had a ring sized seat to_ The Grant Charm: The Teenage Years_ this afternoon. Your son was hitting on Abby. Pretty badly, I might add."

Fitz shut his eyes, groaned and slapped his forehead. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Anything else?"

"They've decided they're cooking dinner tonight, fajitas. And Grammie and Pop Pop said hey."

"Really? Nice. Will you return it to them the next time you talk?"

"Of course." she smiled. "So how'd it go?"

He exhaled and ran his hands along his thighs after taking a seat. "Your guards will be here within the hour so you can meet them, get a feel for them." Fitz kept talking in spite of her groans. "This firm is highly regarded. It's the real deal, former military and government trained only. The very definition of elite. But if you are honestly uncomfortable or get a bad vibe from them, they're out. And then I'll get the names of a few more companies tomorrow. Can you live with that?"

"I can. But I'm still not giving up my taser because of them."

"I don't want you to." He laughed thinking about the device lying on her coffee table when he awoke in her apartment. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Fitz, sweetheart," She breathed and touched her lips to his. "Don't ever find out."

* * *

><p>Much later after food had been cooked and consumed, dishes cleaned and put away, and quality time spent, everyone retired to their separate rooms. Although Fitz was only a few doors away Olivia found herself desperately missing him but used the opulent bathroom as a very welcome distraction. After indulging in the soothing warmth and serenity the bath afforded until she almost drifted off in the perfumed water, she searched her bags for sleepwear.<p>

When she only came up with sheer wispy gowns of varying lengths made for everything but sleep, she scoffed and entertained thoughts of retaliation before deciding on the cream number that nearly touched her toes.

"What is that you're wearing? And why are you wearing it when you aren't sleeping with me?"

Startled, Olivia jumped and whirled around to face Fitz who was dressed for bed in sweats and a t-shirt. "Because you prefer me in something of yours or naked. This is all Abby's bright idea by the way."

"Well then I need to send her an appropriate thank you gift. She likes to bake right? Maybe I'll get her a new mixer."

"You funny, funny man."

"Ah, but I'm very, very serious." He moved towards her and she met him halfway and walked into his embrace. Inhaling her scent, his hands firmly swept over her back and below. "You are so beautiful all on your own. But then when I get to see you like this, it makes it really hard to keep things appropriate."

She understood how he felt but so many things were a deterrent to any kind of romantic interlude at the moment. Her mind already on tomorrow the only thing she truly craved was an escape through sleep. She sighed wearily. "Will you stay for a little while and just hold me?"

He could hear the fatigue in her voice, see it in her face. Her job, the travel and the attention on their relationship had finally taken its toll for the day. Wanting to make it better anyway he could, anyway she would allow, he nodded and kissed her lips. He traced her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs before kissing her again and then leading them to the bed. Underneath the sheets they talked and touched. Olivia gave her honest opinion of her guards; under the circumstances she approved, admitted her slight nervousness over what tomorrow would bring when she not only faced the world but the people she worked with everyday and the ones she answered to. After taking it all in, Fitz hugged her close and whispered words of reassurance.

Determined to lighten the mood, to lift the pall hanging over them, she recounted her grandparents run in with the press; how her Pop Pop had to be calmed and reminded not to escalate the situation with the verbal assault he was tempted to lay on the reporter who was foolish enough to show up at her childhood home. She told him how they wouldn't dare accept her apology for putting them in that position. How Grammie was thrilled to have her husband under lock and key and all to herself for a change since most days were spent on the go as if they were still teenagers.

Fitz continued laughing when she admitted that she had bragged of Karen and Gerry's general awesomeness. She detoured from the retelling of her story to express once again her wish for him to allow them to address her by her first name, nickname or anything other than her last name. He reluctantly agreed and then quieted down and became emotional when she spoke of her grandparents genuine interest in him and the children and their desire to meet soon.

Voicing his enthusiasm for the plan he kissed the top of her head and listened to her breaths even out as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After spending the entire day inside seething from the latest headlines and Fitz's refusal to accept or return her calls, Mellie decided to stage a dinner date with a few acquaintances recognizable in their own right. It was an outing where she was sure to be seen and questioned and captured not giving a damn about her ex husband's activities with a certain doe eyed journalist though her true feelings were actually quite the opposite.<p>

Incensed, she had been spitting nails and plotting since the news reached her; the short web video and accompanying photos confirming suspicions she'd been harboring since she had watched their interaction on television months earlier.

She had known him long enough to detect his interest in someone and he was definitely smitten from the jump. She just assumed it wouldn't amount to anything more than a fleeting attraction that wouldn't make it off the ground. Truth be told she didn't think he would have the nerve to pursue anything and if he did the younger woman wouldn't think of reciprocating any attention thrown her way. Grudgingly aware of the anchor's beauty, she assumed that Olivia Pope was already in a relationship. And even if she wasn't Mellie was certain she wouldn't have anything in common with a man nearing fifty who was the father of two teenagers.

But apparently she had been mistaken. Now Fitz's ever deepening aloofness and insistence to legalize their arrangement finally made sense to her.

After publicly parting ways with her companions, making sure her sadness and teary eyes were duly noted, her driver escorted her back to the Santa Barbara estate she was awarded in the divorce at a snails pace. Satisfied that paparazzi followed suit like dogs after a bone she tilted her head, smiled and waited.

When her door opened she began her show, shielding her eyes with her purse and hand as cameras clicked around her. "Please everyone if you could just give me some room."

"Ms. Grant, have you seen the photos and video floating around? How do you feel about your ex moving on so quickly?"

"Now now don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves just a tad bit here?"

"So are you saying it's not true?"

"While Fitz's happiness will always be one of the most important things in life to me, I think everyone needs to take a step back and stop jumping to conclusions. Although I'm sure...what's her name again?"

"Olivia Pope," someone shouted.

"While I'm sure Ms. Pope is just darling, she is not his type." She raised a hand to silence the questions and accusations thrown at her. "I mean his tastes lean towards a more cultured, well traveled, and mature woman. And even though she's beautiful and I'm sure smart as a whip, she's a baby. What's he gonna do with her besides give her history lessons?" She asked with a coy smile and retreated.

* * *

><p>Dropping the upbeat unfazed facade once she entered the house she slammed the door behind her and rested against it as she breathed in and out. Mellie looked around the quiet, empty rooms; the home that held so many memories. And although the bad ones may have outweighed the good, they were still hers.<p>

It was the home they had settled into after moving west once she had gained experience at her first firm. The one they brought their children home to after they were born. The one that was now just a hollow prize won in a war of pride and ego.

From the time she was old enough to comprehend she'd been taught that the world was hers, that she could have whatever she wanted. And the only thing she wanted now was for her dear ex husband to bleed for the humiliation he continually heaped upon her from the moment he secretly began building his dream home in Vermont and decided not to seek a second term.

Determined to see her wish become reality, she stalked to her office and picked up the phone before even sitting down. "Yes, I need a favor. I need you to find me someone competent and discreet. And then I need for them to find out everything there is to know about Olivia Pope and then I need to know it. Yep that's the one. Whoever fits the bill let them know time is of the essence."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Olivia. Liv. Honey, you have to wake up. Olivia..."

The feel of Fitz's hands on her body and the desperate tenor of his voice worked in conjunction with the blaring alarm to pierce her subconscious, causing her eyes to pop open in confusion. Her surroundings unfamiliar, she was slow to adjust but Fitz's calming presence helped put her at ease as she remembered.

She stared wide eyed as he remained on his knees by her bedside and explained. "Your alarm was going off but you weren't budging. I guess you need to start getting ready?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Oh, Liv." He responded softly, sympathetically to the weariness in her tone and then kissed her forehead. "Just think of it this way; the quicker your day begins the quicker it ends. And then when it's all said and done you can come back here to me. Would it help if I started breakfast for you, got the coffee going?"

"Yes. No. Yogurt. Fruit. Apple muffin," she said against her pillow.

Thinking her the cutest thing he'd yet to see during the morning time, Fitz grinned while she drowsily mumbled her request. After some time persuading her to leave the bed and successfully steering her towards the bathroom he went downstairs.

* * *

><p>When she finally made it to the kitchen Olivia was already slipping into work mode. Her heeled steps were brisk and sure as she placed a quick peck on Fitz's lips and began moving efficiently around the space. He watched her seemingly operate in another place in time as she paused the pep talk she was giving herself to break off a piece of the muffin, spoon the fruit and yogurt and then pour a mug of the steaming hot coffee she had previously declined. Thankful that he'd had the foresight to brew more than a cupful he stood beside her and prepared his own to his liking.<p>

Filled with pride, he could only smile as he heard her rattle off details, questions, and commentary that pertained to her show. Slowly, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, moving her ponytail aside to kiss her neck. When she sighed and said his name in a way that let him know she was in fact smiling, he allowed his fingers to travel, to graze her breasts before moving back down to rest at the buckle adorning her jeans. After briefly, gently capturing her earlobe between his teeth he whispered words of encouragement and love and promises of things to come.

His touch and very presence along with his ability to know just what to say managed to quell some of the apprehension that gnawed at her and she was just about to tell him that when she heard knocking at the door. Knowing that the time had come to face the music she closed her eyes and groaned. Sensitive to her anxiety Fitz squeezed her close one more time and kissed her cheek before he went to answer.

Alone with her thoughts she ate and drank and listened to hushed tones until she was full and then joined the conversation.

"Good morning, Tom."

"Ms. Pope. I just wanted to let you both know that your detail is about ten minutes away."

"Are you ready?" Fitz turned to ask her.

"As I'll ever be," she nodded and grinned with an enthusiasm she wasn't feeling. "I just have to run up and get my things."

"You don't have to do it all yourself, I'll help," Fitz volunteered as she walked away.

Olivia laughed and then craned her neck to look back over her shoulder. "Oh I bet you will but I think I can handle it. Thanks for the heads up, Tom."

* * *

><p>When Fitz entered the bedroom Olivia had just finished covering her blouse with a knee length cape and was in the process of scooping up her garment bag after retrieving her briefcase.<p>

"I've got it," he rushed forward and grabbed the bag from her fingers. They smiled at the current that ran through the both of them from just one touch. "You know I could swing by the studio once you're done and wait for you to finish all the other stuff you have going on."

She narrowed her eyes on him because his tone was innocent but his gaze was anything but. "And that would be sweet but no. This is my career, my life, and my decisions. I can't have my boyfriend showing up to meetings with my boss. Your appearance alone would just be a reminder of the power and connections you hold and I don't need that added to however he's already feeling about me, so just no. I'll be back before you know it."

"Alright. But if you need me I'm one call away. In the meantime, Keegan Patrick better keep his tone in check and his hands to himself if he values his own power and credential and connections."

"It'll be fine, Fitz. I'll check in and let you know how it's going once I get a chance." She flashed him a reassuring smile. "Kiss."

He laughed but quickly dipped his head to satisfy her demand, immediately covering her puckered lips with his own. His mouth was greedy and intense and haze inducing. She moaned and shivered under his attention, gripping his shoulder for support until he broke their connection. "Livvie, I suggest you get out of here before you have no choice but to take a sick day."

"And I'm sure it'd be the best sick day ever."

They laughed together, staring at one another until his features dropped. She softly questioned the sudden change in demeanor but found her answer on the bright television screen. There Mellie stood smiling for the cameras as she spoke into the microphones shoved in her face. By the time the soundbite was finished, Fitz's face was crimson and Olivia's was stone. Her anger and displeasure were bubbling; threatening to smother every drop of serenity previously inhabiting the room. A bitter chuckle escaped her as the woman's words replayed on a loop in her mind. She stood with her arms crossed, scoffing and sneering as Fitz tried to reign in his own ire.

"A baby? A baby?" She parroted the dig repeatedly, her fury climbing with each word spoken, each thought materializing. "She is silly and sad and wrong. This baby attended Sidwell School and graduated Cum laude from Philip Merrill. This baby has strolled Champs-Élysées and seen the Arc de Triomphe with my own eyes; toured La Sagrad Familia and Piazza Navona. This baby has studied under some of the best and brightest minds in the world and I've learned. So if she thinks I'm some naive dolt just because BNN only recently put me front and center after years of being there she needs to think again and again."

Her tone combined with the look on her face as she spoke made him believe that she could undoubtedly handle her taser or any other weapon she chose, which at the moment was her tongue. "Is she going to be a problem, Fitz?"

"No. No problem."

"Are you sure? Because if she is..."

"Don't worry, Olivia, I'll handle her. I promise."

Choosing to believe in him and tired of venting before she even left the property she took deep breaths that helped calm her down. "If you say so." She leaned in and touched her lips to his again. "I really need to get going. I love you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I love you too, Olivia."

* * *

><p>Unable to shut his mind off and go back to sleep once she'd left, Fitz poured himself more coffee. He drank and paced and cursed and muttered all while dialing Mellie's number over and over, time difference be damned. She wasn't answering and even though it was very plausible that she was asleep given the California hour he couldn't stop imagining her sitting in bed cackling at his indignation. Done with playing into her hands but determined to let her know that she was crossing into perilous territory, he screamed into the phone and left his final message for the time being. "Wake the hell up Mellie and call me back or you're going to be very sorry!"<p>

Fitz didn't hear from Mellie until the end credits began rolling on _Top of the Morning_. Too wired to sleep due to their unfinished business, he used CiCi's study to craft ideas for the Fitzgerald Grant Presidential Library and Museum and watch Olivia work. She was flawless on screen. She wore a belted wool dress that was burnt orange in color. Her hair was pulled back into a bun so that you could see all of her beautiful face and bright smile. She was poised and jovial and present and engaging. Although he knew of her doubts and fears none of them were detectable. He sat awed by her professionalism and refusal to allow the personal to detract from her work. He was so consumed by her even in her absence that he answered his cell absently not bothering to screen the call beforehand.

"So is Olivia Pope the magic word?" Mellie's voice was falsely saccharine but content nonetheless.

"What are you talking about?"

"Olivia Pope. Is that the only way to get your attention, to make you pass go? If I talk about her, just mention her precious little name, then I can get you on the horn? So is she, Olivia Pope, the only way to get your attention these days?"

"Trust me you don't want my attention."

She ignored the venom in his voice choosing instead to focus on her nails as he raged for a change."Just what are you thinking, Fitzgerald? What are you doing? Surely you can't seriously be parading that child around, linking our name to hers."

"My name. A name you are free to relinquish at anytime. And she's not a damn child, Mellie. She's a grown, driven, and respected woman. And whether you have a problem with me parading her around and linking myself to her or not, no one needs to hear about it. If you want to hate me until the end of time for everything that ever went down between us, fine. If you want to brand me as the biggest monster to walk this earth, have at it. But what you will not do is drag Olivia into this, blame her for something that was already done before she even showed up."

Pretending to be wounded by his words, she touched a hand to her chest as her breath hitched. "Fitzgerald, I would never do such a thing. I was merely giving my opinion on the whole preposterous situation that's all."

He sighed and touched his fingers to the corners of his eyes, refusing to take the bait she flung his way. "Like I said; think what you want, feel how you want, I don't care. But however you may feel about our divorce, my moving on, you will not take it out on Olivia. If the thought of me being with her blackens what's left of your soul that much I suggest you visit a damn priest and let it all out. Because if you're thinking of using the press to embarrass her anymore I suggest you stop and stop it now. Or I will spend the rest of my days making sure you regret it."

* * *

><p>A little before lunchtime, Olivia sat across from Keegan's desk waiting and watching. She had arrived before he'd returned and was shown inside his office. She was told he had been called away to handle an unexpected crisis but in her mind he was stalling. He was silently telegraphing who was in charge by having her sweat it out.<p>

But then again she wondered if that assessment was just a little too extreme and a symptom of paranoia brought on by nerves and lack of proper rest. Exhaling until her mind had settled down, she crossed and uncrossed her legs and fidgeted with the starburst pendant that hang around her neck. Thoughts immediately centering on Fitz as she did so, her body instantly calmed.

Tranquility only lasted for about half a second, until the door swung open and then slammed shut as Keegan burst into the room. She shifted her weight and began to stand in respect but he waved the gesture away as he rounded his desk. He dropped files on the sturdy surface, removed his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Olivia, but as you know it's been a very hectic day."

"Look, Keegan, I didn't mean, I never meant..."

He held up a hand before continuing to roll up his shirt sleeves. "I wish you would have told me ahead of time so that we could have been better prepared. I have to be honest, it's been no fun seeing my anchor's face splashed across papers and competing stations. We're supposed to report the stories not become them. We've got Mellie Grant out there taking not so subtle jabs at you. And now that you've admitted on live television that your dinner with Fitzgerald Grant was an actual date the attention is going to be at a fever pitch."

She bristled at the ice in his tone but accepted it as a consequence of her own choices."Trust me, if there was a way around it I would have avoided addressing it on air altogether. And as much as I wanted to I couldn't ignore it. As you said yourself, our rivals are running stories of their own. How hypocritical would it have looked to our viewers for us to carry on as if it's just another day?"

Keegan said nothing as he sat down. He just ran a hand through his hair after releasing a series of breaths. In the dead silence his eyes bored into hers, shocking blue locked with a dazzling brown as he kept most of what he was thinking to himself. Instead he grabbed for his remote and turned on the television. "See here where they are re-running the interview with the lady you posed for the picture with in Élan? She talked about meeting you and her brief sighting of the president once he approached you. She said she thought it strange that he felt you two were friendly enough for him to just walk up and touch you. But now she understands why and why you could guarantee that he was the real deal and not some imposter or illusion. And also apparently her phone got lost which it why it took so long for her to upload the photo. It was a miracle her sister could track it down and send it back to her. And it's tabloid heaven how it just so happened to coincide with that gossip website running the video footage of you two in California."

Olivia opened her mouth to comment, but Keegan's words were flying fast.

"And over here on this channel we have one of the waiters assigned to the blue room at Élan. Apparently he's sold out his boss and the Grant party which included you, Peter Caldwell and others. He's running his mouth for one fat check and three minutes of fame; describing how you were very cozy and familiar with Grant the Sunday before his divorce was even final. Damn it, Olivia, how long has this been going on?"

She got defensive and defiant. "Does it really matter?"

His expression was incredulous. "Can you honestly not see how it does? You know how this business works. Involving yourself with a politician, a former president of all the people in the world, and you've just set yourself up for accusations and slander like you've never seen. I mean last Sunday while you were out on the town he was still legally married. His divorce is so fresh that the courts haven't even had enough time to issue a hard copy of the decree. All he has is the judge's pronouncement at this point."

"People can say what they want and I'm sure they will, but Fitzgerald and Mellie Grant were separated for more than a year before I even met him."

"Well it would have been better for you if the whole world already had a clue about that because right now it can be implied-"

"That what?"

"That you had your hand or the way the headlines are leaning, your ass in his divorce," he paused his pulse pounding rant to breathe. "You know that the public has to like you, to trust you or you don't have a career in journalism. And right now it looks like you're compromised. People will wonder how much you've known about that marriage and for how long. And what, if anything, you've kept to yourself. They'll accuse you of certain biases based on whom you're rubbing elbows with. You were just reporting on Kate Caldwell after having dinner with her brother a few days prior. It's just all so messy and convoluted."

"So is that what this is? Have you spent the day looking for ways to clean up my mess? Have the lawyers already zeroed in on that tried and true morality clause in my contract?"

"No, I haven't and they haven't. But I think it's only fair to warn you that the man who signs all our paychecks will only tolerate so much attention. This will get people talking, put eyeballs on you and the station and the ratings will skyrocket which he'll love. But if it turns from catty to ugly...your private life can only overshadow your work for so long until it's seen as an irrevocable problem."

* * *

><p>After weathering a day of stares both brazen and tempered, whispers and direct questions as well as navigating throngs of hungry press trained on her every move, Olivia entered her home away from home exhausted and in a daze. True to his word, Fitz was waiting there with open arms; supporting and soothing with words of love as well as hugs and kisses. He stripped her of her bags and cape and briefcase before wordlessly guiding her up the stairs.<p>

She released the heaviest of sighs as she sat on the bed and he removed her shoes. With tender love and care his hands massaged her feet, his lips brushed her legs and calves and knees while her fingers stayed firmly planted in his hair. Once he finished the job he got to his feet and kissed her neck and lips. He intended for it to be quick, a slight preview before he finished preparing her bath, but she had other plans. She held him close and deepened their contact, lost herself in his desire for her.

"Stay with me, Fitz. Don't go. I need you."

He saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that he would do anything, give anything, to take it away so he returned to the door and locked it while she fumbled with the zipper of her wine red dress. With hungry eyes he hurried to her side and completed the task himself. He kissed and praised and touched her. He loved and consumed and captivated her until all thoughts ceased and all she could do was feel.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing on air today as always. You were so focused and unfazed. With everything going on around you I could still see that spine of steel and heart of gold." Fitz looked down at Olivia when she remained silent in his arms."Do you want to talk about it now?"<p>

"Not really. It was pretty much what we expected. It's just different living it out as opposed to just thinking the scenarios through." She exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat up, unbothered or oblivious to the fact that she was no longer covered by the sheets or his body. "I got the side eyes and 'get it, Liv' and 'what the hell, Liv' and everything else in between. I had to sit and listen to Keegan's take on my personal life choices and their potential effect on my career. And mommy's been calling for details nonstop."

Knowing that it would take the rest of the night to get her to open up about Maya, he focused on what was more important to their relationship. "So, Keegan, was he speaking to you as a boss or as a man who just realized he doesn't stand a chance in hell?"

"Fitz, let's not."

"What?" he pressed her. "I really want to know."

"Well I'd really rather not talk about anyone who isn't present right now." She moved in to kiss him when she was struck with awareness. "Oh my God, the kids! We've been in here for a while now they must think..."

"Olivia, calm down. They aren't here."

"They're not?" she wondered, her brow furrowing as she vaguely recalled coming into the eerily quiet apartment.

"No. They went out with their tutor and Tom and a couple more of the guys. They were acting like they were about to lose it being stuck inside while in New York. So Mrs. Marilee took pity on them and me, but mostly me and offered us a break from each other."

"So they're still a little upset that you're having them continue their studies even though school there's no school?"

"Are you kidding me? They're acting like I blew through their trust funds or something."

"Aww poor Fitzy." she chuckled.

"Don't do that. You sound like CiCi, just stop."

"Speaking of, do you like surprises?"

"It depends on the surprise and who it's coming from. Why?" He thought for a moment,watched her eyes dance and lips turn in a sly smile. "No, no, no. Tell me she isn't."

"She's been holding it in for God only knows how long; at least since our dinner at Élan. She cornered me there like she was on a top secret mission but she only got the chance to tell me her plans once you left us alone in California."

Olivia giggled as Fitz groaned. She couldn't get over how small and innocent he looked when he pouted and couldn't resist running her fingers through the curls in his hair. "Now don't be mad at her. It's almost your birthday and she wants to honor you. She wants to make up for the fact that you spent nearly twenty of those with your ex. She knows that you'll make a big fuss about doing it and will probably hate every minute of it but she promises it will be fun. She said that if I was on her side and by your side you'd be more amenable to the idea. But, I for one, have no intention of pushing you into something you truly don't want to do."

"When? Where? How many people?"

"Her ideas are out there and all over the place but I think one of the many reasons she told me is because she knows I'll reign her in some. So what do you say?"

"It depends," his voice dropped and brow arched. "Will you serenade me ala Marilyn?"

His tone deep, rough and intoxicating rippled over her skin. It caused her to shiver and for goosebumps to appear but she spoke as if she were unaffected. "It'll be your birthday so you can have whatever you like. But I'll only do Marilyn in private."

Suddenly looking forward to his birthday more and more with each passing minute his face brightened."Does that mean I get my song and dance regardless of what I decide?"

"You do."

"Well then let me think about it. But as for now, I'd love to see an impromptu rehearsal." He grabbed her by the the waist and laughed as she toppled over.

"Patience! Patience, Mr. President!" Olivia shrieked and howled with laughter of her own until he lowered himself on top of her and then crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys. How's it going?"<p>

Karen and Gerry stood in the hall and shot each other bewildered looks as Olivia passed them in a carefree mood. She was dressed comfortably and holding one of the largest bowls of popcorn known to man. It was plain to anyone with eyes to see that she was happy. But it also would have been the understatement of the year to say they were shocked by her attitude, for their access to television and all other means of communication with the outside world had told them that she and her father were the country's hot topic of the moment.

"Hey Liv. We're good, how about you?"

"I'm okay. Your dad and I were just trying to decide on dinner. What do you think?"

"Umm," Scratching his ear, Gerry looked from Olivia to Karen and back again numerous times. "I'm not sure."

"Alright. Well will you let us know if you come up with anything? We're in the media room watching a movie."

"Ookay," Karen agreed, even though she felt as if she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone. She couldn't help but wonder why her father's girlfriend wasn't huddled in a corner somewhere rocking back and forth. "Oh, Liv, we're coming with."

The film on pause Fitz turned when he heard chatter coming from the entryway and smiled at the harmonious picture the three of them made. They still cautious but cordial and putting forth an honest effort to give each other a chance. Observing them he saw their laughter, the camaraderie, was genuine and unrestrained. When he realized it was the first time in years he'd felt such peace in his personal life his heart constricted and he drew in a shaky breath. The courage to separate himself and the children from Mellie had helped. Vermont had done more than he'd ever dreamed but he always felt as if something was missing and then he laid eyes on her. And once he got to know her, grew to love her, he knew without a doubt that being with Olivia played the biggest part in his happiness.

Feeling left out of their little bubble, he cleared his throat. "So I see that you've made it back in one piece. Are we all better now?"

"Yeah. And we had a blast. Mrs. Holcomb took us to some really cool off the wall and obscure places. And we got you both something."

"Really?" Fitz's expression showed how impressed and surprised he was.

They each removed boxes from their bags and handed them off. Curious Olivia and Fitz smiled to each other and opened their presents. Olivia gasped and chuckled at the sizeable monogrammed wine glasses. She held it up to the light and ran a finger over the delicately scripted O before placing it on the table and doing the same with the glass that engraved with a P. "Karen, Gerry, I don't know what to say. This was such a sweet and thoughtful thing to do. Thank you very much."

"It's nothing. We just thought that you really might need them with everything that's going on," Gerry explained.

"Yeah and even though we know wine isn't dad's first choice we figured he'd drink it with you so we didn't want to leave him out. Do you like, Dad?"

"I do sweetheart." He answered Karen honestly as he stared at his own initialed glasses.

The young girl was pleased at his happiness but her pride deflated some when she averted her gaze to Olivia ."Liv can I talk to you alone?"

Taken aback Olivia looked towards Fitz for a quick moment before she responded. "Of course you can. We'll be right back," she addressed Fitz and Gerry before they separated from the group.

* * *

><p>They ended up in the kitchen sitting at stools sipping from bottled water. Although her curiosity was through the roof, Olivia tried to keep the atmosphere light and easygoing. Though it killed her to do so, she waited until Karen was comfortable and ready to open up, which turned out not to be as long as she was beginning to suspect.<p>

"Ger and I have seen the news in every form available today and I just wanted to say I'm sorry my mom was mean to you on TV."

The young girl's words were touching and unexpected. Olivia was amazed that even at an early age, Karen was already proving to be the antithesis of the woman who had birthed her. The depth of the love, admiration and loyalty she had towards her family was constantly on display. And Olivia was close to tears seeing the girl extend compassion to her when she was still practically a stranger just because of her dad. "Although I appreciate it more than you'll ever know, you don't have to apologize for her. That is not your job. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to apologize to me for her."

"I have to do it and I want to do it because she never will. She never apologizes because she never thinks she's wrong. She never thinks she makes mistakes."

"Karen, honey..."

"Dad doesn't like it when I says things like that but she knows how I feel. She nicer to us now, but its only because she thinks it will make Dad love her again. But I know she doesn't love me. Why doesn't she?"

Hearing her voice crack did it for Olivia. The tears that had been taunting her, pricking her eyes, escaped. Her hand moved slow and unsure as she reached out to smooth curly tendrils escaping Karen's chestnut braid. "Sweetie, all I know of your mom is what I'm told and what I've seen once in person and on television. And these past few months haven't been the best for her so I don't know where her head is. What I'm saying is, even though I don't know her like you and your dad and your brother and CiCi, I don't believe that's true. I refuse to believe that it's true. You're beautiful, funny, intelligent and kind. How can anyone not love you, especially your mother?"

"She doesn't like me." Karen concluded with finality in her tone. "She doesn't like you now either. But she really doesn't like anyone so don't feel too bad about it, okay? You're nice and you like people and people like you back so I bet your mom is a good one to you."

"She's not actually." Olivia admitted freely once she recognized that they were really doing the thing called bonding. She held up her phone and slid the screen as proof. "She's called fifteen times today alone and I can't bring myself to return one of them. Even though I know she's halfway around the world making a difference in the lives of women and children who desperately need it, I can't stop resenting her long enough for the things she's done to me to pick up the phone. I can't even begin to describe how complicated our relationship is but I thank God every day and night for my grandparents."

"So you do know what it's like to have one of those mothers."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. "I'm not an expert by any means but I do know parenting and relationships are tricky. Genetics is a crap shoot. Take my grands. One day my Grammie's on her way to the bus stop minding her own business. Pop Pop spots her from across the street and its on. It's all over for him. He boards her bus even though he had no clue where it was going. They talk, he asks her out and she accepts. Two months later they're married. Have been married fifty years. They had my mom. They were stable, loving, and caring constants in her life. Fast forward years later she meets my dad. She gets married gets pregnant with me. They barely stay together three whole years before they split up and she pawns me off on my grandparents to raise. But my dad's family had money, money that wouldn't be missed. There was an exorbitant amount of alimony and child support paid so that I'd never go hungry, naked, or without shelter and that made everything kosher in the Pope's eyes. But it wasn't, not for me. They had no problem throwing money around to cover up the selfishness and neglect."

"Liv I hate to tell you this but it sounds like your parents and my mom are the same people. So why can't you believe that she doesn't have any feelings for me?"

"Hope, I guess." she answered truthfully. "I have to have enough hope for your relationship with your mom so that just maybe you won't end up being a thirty something year old woman sitting at an island dreading your next phone call with her like I am with mine."

Realizing they had more in common than she initially thought, Karen watched Olivia as she took a swig from her bottle and realized that if she had her own problems and seemed to make it through them okay, well enough to be successful and happy and courteous to others ,that it was possible for her too.

Feeling a little less wary of the changes in their lives, Karen smiled. "Sushi."

"Excuse me?" Olivia turned to her and asked, thoroughly confused.

"You asked for dinner ideas when we first came in and I vote sushi."

Olivia sat quietly and thought on it and realized it was a great suggestion. "Perfect. Now let's go let those guys know they want sushi for dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for all your lovely and hilarious comments. I had so much fun reading them. I see the Mellie hate runs deep and strong and it makes me laugh. All the comments you guys are leaving about the Grant kids almost make me want to check out the episode and see them in action but I haven't done it just yet lol, maybe one day I will brave it. <strong>

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Someone was wondering if this is going in the direction of the movie by the same name but I've honestly never seen the movie from start to finish. I just have a hard time thinking of titles and summaries which is why my chapters have none and most of the stories I write either have song or movie titles. I do remember the Celine Dion song though and I'm sorry if it's on a loop in your head like it is mine lol. But I said all that to say Liv is not going to die. I pledge allegiance to Olitz but all other characters are on their own. But even some of my ideas have changed for them due to what Shonda's serving onscreen. So a few ups and downs for Olitz but lots of laughter and kissing and touching and communicating (even if it's boring) to be found here in this fic. I just couldn't continue spending my time working on it if it was going to shake out any other way. Have a great weekend everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_What the ever loving hell? _Mellie Grant had no idea how many times the sentiment had ran through her mind since her ex husband had boldly, publicly took steps to show the world that his life was moving in a direction separate from hers. Wherever she turned; be it paper, television, internet, or radio there were photos, footage or commentary chronicling the blossoming romance between Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope. Temperature through the roof due to the latest round of gossip and innuendo, Mellie hurled her remote through the television just as the door to her study opened.

"Bullseye!" Cyrus Beene's booming voice echoed throughout the room, earning him a stare that conveyed her lack of amusement. In fact it was a look that had sent weaker people fleeing on several occasions but it didn't even register with."Well I guess it's obvious who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"This has got to end!" She declared, ignoring his comment, very presence. "They are everywhere! Every time I pick up a paper or turn on the t.v., it's Olivia Pope this, Fitzgerald Grant that. Why the freaking obsession with the two? At this point I don't care about the snide remarks that pop up here and there because even one person approving this madness is too much. And I've heard of far too many people actually condoning this farce of a relationship."

"Now Mellie..."

"Acting like they're the sweetest thing since apple pie," she grumbled. "Women can't get enough of how he's been seen doting on her and looking at her in public. She has them believing that maybe they can land a guy of Fitz's station too. It's absurd and sickening."

Suddenly regretting the decision to take her calls, never mind working with her towards her aspirations of political greatness, he thought of excuses to cut their face time short but her ranting drowned out everything but the husky shrillness in her tone.

"What is he thinking, Cy? Who does Olivia Pope think she is? She's attached herself to my husband, my children!" she roared.

The image of the foursome posing for pictures at a children's benefit in New York just days after news of the relationship broke would forever feel like poison being injected into her veins. "She's trying to sell the illusion of a dream life; a handsome powerful man and an ideal relationship with his kids. She's trying to project this image of a living breathing storybook romance complete with a ready made family all at my expense. It makes me want to barf. She's even having cozy lunch and dinner dates with Cecily. If she's chummy with CiCi then that tells me all I need to know about her because CiCi's nothing more than a raging bitch! How did this happen? How could he allow her to worm her way into my family and replace me! He's supposed to be back by my side by now, Cy. Helping me prepare for the next phase of my life, helping me make history. How could he do this?"

Bored with her list of gripes, he held up the file in his hand and shook it. "Sorry to say I don't have the answers to your burning questions but I do have a present for you."

She snatched the manila folder and thumbed her way through it. "What is this that I'm looking at?"

"Why it's the Intel you requested on Olivia Pope, my dear."

She looked up from the paperwork to glare at him for deigning to pile onto her meltdown with such underwhelming information. She was expecting dirt and ammo and all she had received in return were rainbows and sunshine. It had to be a cosmic joke. All she had to show for money spent delving into Olivia Pope's life was bank and credit card statements, credit scores as well as information on the property she owned and copies of her academic achievements.

"This can't be real. It surely can't be all. Because this makes it look like she walks on water."

Finding joy in her fury, he snorted while laughing. "You need to accept that the entire world can't be filled with the monsters we've been created in the image of. It takes all kinds to make this merry world go round. Some like the lovely Olivia set goals and reach them and without stepping on other's toes. They pay bills on time and love thy neighbor as themselves render unto Caesar and all that jazz. I mean she had that pretty serious relationship years ago but they haven't had contact in ages. So I guess it's safe to say that part of her life is dead and buried."

"Fine, but there has to be something," Mellie chewed her bottom lip as she thought. "As perfect as she seems and in every way possible, no one's life is a fairytale. Not even Olivia Pope's."

He knew her well enough to recognize the look in her eyes. "Uh oh, what are you thinking?"

"She was raised by her grandparents. But her parents are still alive, right?"

"As far as I know."

"Can you tell me what that's all about? Where are they?" She sighed when he could only shrug in response. "Well why don't you put me in touch with someone who can answer my questions and quickly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Weeks Later<em>**

After having words with the guards outside Olivia's door, Fitz used his key to let himself inside her apartment. Even from the entryway he could hear voices and laughter and couldn't contain his smile as he removed his coat and hanged it on the rack. In spite of everything going on around them whether it had to do with work or the personal she was safe, happy. And at the end of the day he knew that was all that truly mattered.

Detecting movement from the corner of her eye, Olivia paused mid anecdote leaving Abby confused as to why all her attention had suddenly shifted. But then she saw Olivia's face brighten, grin widen, and eyes shimmer and she knew. If she hadn't long been clued in, Olivia's reaction left no doubt. Her friend was in love. Thrilled for her and the fact that the love was unabashedly reciprocated, Abby sighed before smirking at the looks passing between the couple whom had apparently forgotten she even existed, much less still in their presence.

Olivia made her way to Fitz and kissed him soundly after telling him Happy Birthday and relieving him of the bouquet of Oriental Lilies in his hand. She playfully chastised him for arriving hours ahead of the scheduled time but he kept smiling as held her close and ran his nose and lips against her skin.

Upon seeing hands wander and hearing faint sounds not meant for innocent bystanders, Abby cleared her throat and stood. "Okay, I guess that's my cue to leave. Liv, I can come back later for your face if you want. But until then I'll let you two err, celebrate. Happy Birthday POTUS."

"Thank you," Fitz laughed when she slapped his shoulder as she passed him. "Hey! We will see you and Harrison later at CiCi's, correct?"

"If I finish bleaching my brain from this little episode in enough time, sure. We wouldn't miss it."

Hands at each other's waist, Fitz and Olivia watched her with dancing eyes before she called out, "We love you too, Abs."

Once she heard the door close, Olivia returned her focus to him, gently touching a hand to his face and breathe "Hi."

"Hi, beautiful," he replied with a low growl and hoisted her in the air to continue what they started before being interrupted.

* * *

><p>"The uncontrollable need to be near me at all times aside, do you want to tell me why you're back in town extra early?"<p>

Fitz's fingers stilled all movement against her behind before he looked down at her. "If you're asking you already suspect that I know. My question is, why didn't you tell me yourself?"

Olivia untangled herself from his hold and sat up straight on the sofa. "Because I have Max and Derrick here in your stead providing damn near omnipotent grade protection."

"They damned well better be." His heated gaze connected with hers. "But it still doesn't make up for the fact that you're getting threats and you didn't utter a peep."

She growled in frustration as she got to her feet and paced. "Did you ever stop to think that I didn't because I don't want to ruin this for you? Instead of being all about yourself just this once you're still worrying about me."

"One of us has to!" He shouted, fear getting the better of him.

"That's not fair, Fitz. I'm not new to this. We get irate and downright creepy complaints every day; when we wear a color someone doesn't like, interview the wrong celeb, share an opinion that conflicts with the next person or wear a hairstyle that is deemed offensive in someone's eyes. Do you honestly think this is the first time a racist idiot has sent hate to me at the studio?"

"Well I didn't know about it because we weren't involved then. This comes as a direct result of our being together. And you just can't be indifferent about it because it's happened before."

"I'm not. I still have my taser. I also have those A-team trained guards of yours and I use them. Not every Tom, Dick, and Harry can just waltz into the studio or into this building. The mail that the wackos like to send is screened before it reaches me which is how it was caught and reported to apparently everyone. What else do you want me to do? Tell me now because I refuse to curl up in a ball and confine myself to this apartment. I also refused to let it ruin your day; at least that was the plan. If we alter anything else about what we are and what we're doing they win."

Knowing he was irrational and illogical in his panicked state, he softened at the truth in her words. "You still should have told me."

"I was, just not today. Its your birthday. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day and night together. Can we do that?"

* * *

><p>After lingering doubts were assuaged over celebrating his birthday in a public setting as opposed to CiCi's apartment as he'd originally been made to believe, Fitz was determined to enjoy the night. Taking Olivia's hand in his after his car door opened, they made it through the paparazzi's flashing lights and invasive questions to be escorted inside the historic banquet hall where he was promptly serenaded by fifty of the people closest to him.<p>

The band was huge, the decor extravagant and bold and when he factored in the obscene amount of food and drink, he was confident CiCi had spared no expense. There were dear friends, influential but casual acquaintances, and his few remaining family members present to provide playful ribbing and heartfelt wishes. But for him nothing compared to the genuine words spoken from Karen and Gerry and having Olivia by his side. All through the night she was there wherever he happened to turn; to touch and whisper to, to smile and share private jokes with.

They laughed and embraced and danced until they were almost shells of nothing but pain and fatigue. And once he cut his cake, accepted the substantial donation to his foundation and relayed his gratitude for everyone in attendance sharing in the occasion, he said his personal goodbyes and disappeared with Olivia.

* * *

><p>When they returned to his hotel suite she headed for the bathroom while he made a beeline for the bar.<p>

Once he removed his tuxedo jacket he poured himself a strong drink, a million thoughts swirling around in his head as he chugged it. Notwithstanding a few initial doubts the night went swimmingly and he wanted more of the same with his family, with Olivia, in the days and years to come. And he knew that he would do anything within his power to make it so. The idea a constant one he had been toying with for some time, the day's earlier alert raised his concerns for her safety and was just the push he needed to get proactive and turn his thoughts to action.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. President," Olivia entered the expansive space singing in a breathy seductive tone that stole all coherent thought from his mind and air from his lungs. Her appearance left him slack jawed and rooted in place.

She was beaming, her body still draped in her cream lace column dress with silver embellishments. In an attempt to bring accuracy to his fantasy she added a blonde wig to her ensemble. Mesmerized not only by her beauty but her willingness to fulfill all of his desires, he plopped down on the nearest surface and watched as she sauntered to him while she continued to sing. Even when she reached him, touched him she sang and complimented and expressed her love and gratitude. Her moves were slow and deliberate, her open mouth ghosting against his ears, lips, and neck while his hands locked securely around her waist as she performed for him. She ended her routine with a tender kiss that immediately became something deeper, something more; a manifestation of all the love, trust and care between them.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She whispered once they broke apart and she began administering sharp pecks to his lips.

His fingers skimmed the exposed area of her chest, tugged at the sleeves of her dress. She shivered, goosebumps formed and her eyes darkened at the feel of his touch and stiffening body.

"Your next wish, sir?" She asked, voice husky.

"Jesus, Livvie," He groaned in response to her words, glowing skin, plump lips and glistening eyes. "The only wish I have is for everyday to be my birthday so it can end just like this."

Smiling, she cupped his face and nodded in agreement before sealing her mouth to his. Fitz lifted her over his shoulder and took her to bed.

* * *

><p>A while later she lay on her side her body cooling from the night air. Sated and drifting in and out of sleep, she sighed when she felt the weight of Fitz's body connecting with the mattress and then with. After returning from the bathroom, he immediately burrowed closer and buried his face in her neck while his fingers strummed her arm.<p>

"Thank you, Livvie."

"For what?"

"For bringing me all the things I never believed I would have. For standing with me tonight. For being a real friend, my lover. The woman I love." Inhaling her still sweet scent, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Do you know how much in love I am with you?"

"I think so. I do. I know. I feel it too."

"When we're apart all I think about is getting back to you. That's why I think it's time I start looking for a place here in the city. Something's gotta give and the back and forth isn't cutting it. It's not enough for me anymore. And honestly I think we all deserve better, more. I need to be here with you; to see you, hold you, take care and protect you."

She heard his words, took them in and looked over her shoulder at him."What about Vermont? That beautiful place that you took such time and money and care in having built, you would just abandon it? And the kids? What about them? They have lives too, you just can't uproot them like that."

"We've discussed it before and more than once. They're okay, Livvie. They'll be okay. The way they see it is if they can leave California behind for Vermont of all places a move to New York is a no brainer."

"It sounds nice and neat in theory but they still have school and friends and commitments to consider."

Her reaction not what he expected, he shifted his body and gently laid her on her back so he could get a true read on her. "You seem to have more of an issue than the people who'll actually be doing the relocating. Do you not want me here for some reason?"

"No, Fitz, that's not it at all. Of course I want you here, I'd love to have you here. It's just that I..." A swift, excited kiss to her lips from his squashed the rest of her words.

"Good. You can help me start looking tomorrow and up until we leave for your grandparents. I'll call CiCi first thing in the morning to get the name of her agent. I really want to have something before the new year rolls around so Karen and Gerry can get situated for school. Think it can be done?"

She studied him quietly, traced his features with her fingers. She could see that he was content; enthusiastic for the move, for a new chapter. Olivia nodded, rested her fingers at the nape of his neck and smiled."Together we'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>The day before Thanksgiving, Olivia and Fitz and the children said goodbyes to Harrison, Abby, and CiCi before beginning their excursion to D.C. The ride was stressful at times due to the sheer number of people trying to get to their destinations but the company, conversation, and digital entertainment helped ease some of the hardship. In between the teens' preoccupation with their phone's, the adults told them lame jokes, interesting stories and filled their heads with enough Washington trivia that they were silently wishing that anyone from their security details had made the trek with them. In the quiet time they had visions of riding in a separate vehicle so that they could have allowed the lovebirds their own talk time and privacy.<p>

* * *

><p>On her way upstairs to retrieve her wedding rings after she finished preparing her famous and Olivia requested side dishes to accompany the grilled steak, chicken, and salmon, Janice Lewis stopped short when she saw the SUV come to a halt in her driveway. Upon checking her watch she smiled at the accuracy of her granddaughter's estimated time of arrival and yelled.<p>

"Jeff, they're here!" She announced, smoothing her dress as she heard the slamming of the vehicle's doors.

Hearing her words the man put down his newspaper and stepped into the foyer. He appeared in time to observe Fitz helping Olivia out of the truck and immediately wrapping her in his embrace. They chuckled at his children looking on shaking their heads. Wearing identical grins, the couple opened the door to their home and walked outside to greet them.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the drive?"<p>

Janice was no doubt interested in the most mundane of details and Olivia couldn't help but smile at the way the woman leaned forward with her chin resting on her hand. She devoured what was left of her celery stick before chuckling and answering her grandmother's question.

"It was nice in spite of the traffic. I drove a little and then Fitz took over the rest of the way. Why?" She asked while also contemplating whether or not the smile the woman wore would lessen anytime soon.

"I was just curious. You two look very comfortable together. Very solid and coupley."

"Well we are. Things are going great. I don't think there's been a time when we haven't clicked. Even with the little disagreements and outside attention the pull is still there."

"Believe me when I tell you sweetheart, some things are just meant to be no matter what."

Her eyes wandered towards the family room where her husband sat chatting with Fitz while Karen and Gerry's gazes never strayed from their tablets and phones.

"And the job? I know the bosses have to be pleased with the work you did in Louisiana. The families that have rebuilt and returned and are somehow carrying on. They way you connected with them while they shared their pain and faith after surviving such a horrific experience." Deep in thought, Janice sighed. "I can't even tell you how many times Pop Pop has watched it with me and by himself since it's aired. He loves seeing you in primetime. It's where he thinks you belong and I agree. He's so proud of you and so am I."

"You know that means everything to me. I always want you two to be proud of me. And to answer your question, everyone at the network is happy as long as ratings are good and they exceeded expectations. The morning show viewership is through the roof too. But I know that's mostly people waiting for more details about me and that guy over there, wondering if maybe he'll show his face but I can't see that happening anytime soon."

"So things are pretty stable at work at work then. Then I wish you'd stop worrying about the job enough to enjoy the success."

"Never. I feel like I have to prove myself every day, even more now than I ever did before. The plus side is the personal attention is not as blinding as a few weeks ago. They could only stand across the street from my building for so long catching me doing nothing while Fitz is living in Vermont before boredom got the better of them. It also helps that the blurbs about us every half hour or so have died down, that keeps the big boys at the studio off my back. Now if the blogs would just dial it down some."

"Livvie, why are you punishing yourself?" Janice scolded her. "I told you a long time ago before Fitz even came into the picture to leave those things alone."

"I just can't help myself I guess. I just can't stop reading about how I think I'm better than others and too good for my own kind. And apparently how I'm also using Fitz to further my career."

"All right honey, you really have to stop seeking out the nonsense. Although after his ex misses I'm sure he'd be happy just being used for a little bit. She's not sticking her nose where it no longer belongs is she?"She added in a hushed tone.

"Nope. We haven't heard a sound since he talked to her about proper etiquette in the press."

"Well good. Hopefully she'll take his words to heart and go find her own happy."

* * *

><p>"How happy are you right now that you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third, are the former leader of the free world?"<p>

His eyes never leaving her, Fitz trailed a smug Olivia around her childhood bedroom. "Why's that? I'm not quite sure I understand."

Still moving she threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, if you were anybody else you would. Not everyone makes it beyond the Lewis family room. Access to Jan and Jeff's kitchen is unheard of unless you're parking your butt in a chair so that you can eat. And to set foot in Livvie's, their baby girl's, bedroom, you have to be nothing short of anointed."

"So I'm in?" He arched his brow while waiting for confirmation.

She shrugged. "They know that we're all in, so you're in. This situation is much too delicate for games. There are children and careers and reputations and legacies at stake. So yeah, we are all all in."

Fitz reached for her, his penetrating gaze paralyzing and warming her as she exhaled at his firm touch.

Pleased with her reaction he smiled. "The Colonel wanted to know what my intentions were here."

"Oh really? What did you say?" Even in her curiosity she smiled.

"I told him that you are a very special woman whom I love very much. I told him that I plan to spend every day giving you whatever it is you need. That I will make it so that you never regret choosing to be with me. You and the kids are my life and my priority for as long as you'll have me."

With misty eyes she locked her arms around his neck and angled her head. She inched closer and he licked his lips with an anticipation that was soon deflated once he heard a rough rigid voice address Olivia.

"Livvie," Jeff bellowed, "it's awful quiet up there. What's going on, baby girl?"

Hearing the man of the house's inquiry they laughed and bumped foreheads before Olivia took Fitz's hand in hers and steered him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished the dinner consisting of an assortment of grilled meats and vegetables as well as Olivia's favorite dessert, Karen and Gerry started on cleanup while Olivia and Janice began prepping for Thanksgiving dinner. Fitz and Jeffrey were shooed away from the room for the sake of space, taking their place in front of the television for a short time before gathering more wood for the fireplace and then figuring out sleeping arrangements for the kids.<p>

After deciding that the two would use air mattresses in the family room instead of the basement, Jeffrey handed Fitz a schedule detailing his allotted bathroom times since he and Olivia would have to share the one upstairs across from their separate bedrooms.

Knowing the older gentleman was very serious, Fitz worked overtime to keep his smile at bay while accepting the paper, his unspoken promise to abide by the man's subtle and blatant wishes during his stay in his home. On the way to the guest room to unpack his small amount of belongings, he peeked over the banister to get a look at the cause of the commotion he heard.

It was her, always her. Olivia was talking and laughing loudly with her grandmother; his daughter sandwiched in between the two women as they instructed her in her attempt at making the sweet potato pie from their stash of family recipes. Capturing another moment that would be forever imprinted in his mind, he swiftly finished his task and joined the ladies in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Well this is me," Olivia said softly, fatigue setting in as she stood outside her bedroom door.<p>

"Indeed it is," Fitz's large hand was splayed against the wall to help balance him as he leaned down and smiled at her. "You know, all of this sleeping apart while under the same roof business is becoming a habit I don't like at all."

"Neither do I. But it sure does make things interesting once we do come together again."

He pressed closer to her, groaning as his body responded to the visual image. "Let's get a room tomorrow night; Hay-Adams, Four Seasons, Hamilton Crowne anywhere you want, I don't care. Please, Livvie."

"Fitz-"

"Everything alright out here?"

So wrapped up in each other they didn't notice Jeffrey at the end of the hall staring at them from his bedroom door. Feeling the man's judgment beating down on him, Fitz quickly put space between them by jumping back. Olivia couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled up as a result of him bumping his head against the wall in the process. Torn, she rushed to him, touching the affected spot while offering soothing words of comfort in between her fit of giggles.

"Well as long as everything's alright," Jeff chuckled and closed his door.

In spite of the slight pain and groans, Fitz rolled his eyes. "I swear that man implanted a chip in me when I napped. The very moment we even get close to one another he pokes his head out of somewhere."

"He's just being the best Pop Pop ever looking out for me. We can't have you corrupting me now can we?"

"_Me_ corrupting_ you_?"

"Yes."

There was laughter in her tone, her eyes, but in that moment his smile outshined hers. "Livvie you know damn well what you're doing and how to do it when it comes to me. If anybody ever gets led around by the nose in this relationship it will always be me. Wherever you decide to go I'm following."

Her grin was wide as she looked at him and gently massaged his scalp. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to put you to bed and watch over you to make sure nothing comes of that head bump."

"Hell no! I don't need the Colonel breaking down the door and kicking me out of his house in the middle of the night. I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure, because it won't be a problem."

"Oh it would be a problem." Hand on his head, Fitz looked down the hall, positive that Jeff's ears were pressed against his door. "I'm positive. Goodnight, Livvie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: As always I have to say thanks a lot for all the feedback on this little idea of mine it means a lot. I really had fun writing this chapter, checking in with Pop Pop and Grammie again. I know that last night's finale has produced all types of feels and opinions and everyone is entitled to theirs. I won't get into mine anymore because it's been well documented in my AN's and it hasn't changed. However if you are still reading **this** story and would like me to continue updating when the story flows you can let me know by reviewing or pming because if the interest in Olitz is no longer here** in this realm or any other** I won't waste my time updating. That said Happy Easter to all those who believe and celebrate!


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I tried to get this up as quickly as possible since it's basically a continuation of last chapter so please forgive any errors you spot. I read through it twice and I hope I got them all but it's a lot of words, some that have been twisted and changed a million times so yeah. Thanks to all of you who took the time to review and let me know you were still interested in this. No matter how I feel about the show, I'm not giving up on this as long as people are still reading it. **

Chapter 21

After enduring a fitful night of rest, the first thing Olivia was grateful for on the day of thanks was the morning light. Once again Fitz had been proven right; the nights spent apart while in such close proximity were the worst. She missed him, needed him. He was the last thing on her mind when she dozed off and the first thing on it when she awoke. When her body had finally calmed enough for sleep to claim her, she had even dreamed of him.

Frustrated, she kicked her way out from underneath her bedding and left the room. Heading across the hall towards the bath she stopped and shook her head in disbelief when she saw him standing outside his bedroom door.

Judging from his bed head and squinted eyes, she deduced that he'd apparently had a rough go of it himself but devastatingly handsome nevertheless in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She tingled at his raspy tone. "Morning."

They stood glued in place smiling, watching each other, wondering who would make the first move. As they waited it out, the door to her grandparents' room opened and Jeffrey observed them with a glint in his eyes.

"The both of you forget the bathroom schedule already?"

_Oh, he's enjoying this_ she realized, resisting the urge to laugh after detecting glee in his tone. "That doesn't quite work in the morning, Pop Pop. You wake up, roll over and just want to get it out."

"Hmm, fine then. Fitz can use the powder room downstairs while you take this one. And then it's back to separate beds you go." He decreed before returning to his room and closing the door behind him.

"You heard the man, Grant," Olivia chuckled, her deep voice a horrible imitation of her grandfather's. "Downstairs and then back upstairs and no funny business in between."

"Funny business? Really?" he laughed. "I'll show you both some funny business."

Olivia yelped then giggled and broke out into a run when he began moving at a brisk pace in her direction.

* * *

><p>The minute she heard the familiar clanking noises of her grandmother's pots and pans, Olivia knew it was her signal that Thanksgiving had officially started. Between yawns she swapped her pajama set for yoga pants and a tank top and started towards the kitchen. She passed by the kids on the way and unsurprisingly they were still sprawled out and asleep, unaffected by the slight ruckus.<p>

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grammie." She kissed her cheek and whispered, very mindful of the still sleeping children just a few feet away.

Olivia saw that the Belgian waffle iron was already heating up and the ingredients for their traditional breakfast laid in wait. Her mouth watered in anticipation and Janice watched as she removed cheese, bacon and sausage, and another carton of eggs.

"Adjusting the recipe to include our guests didn't mean you had to come down any earlier."

"Trust me, you'll thank me for the assist once you see how they break fast."

"They really put it away, huh?"

"I think BNN should devote a segment to it so we can get it studied."

The older woman chuckled. "Well then I can't wait. So, how did you sleep?" She caught the rolling eyes and groan. "It was really that bad?"

"It's just that I've slept a lot better that's all."

"I'm sure you have," she replied, observing Olivia with knowing eyes. "In case you're wondering, there is a way the two of you can rectify your sleeping arrangement while in the presence of others and not one eye would raise or bulge or bat."

"Grammie, no," she blushed. "The last time I came you were on my case about being single. Now I show up with someone and your hints about taking the next step are about as subtle as a sledgehammer."

"Hey, I haven't said a word. Maybe that's your conscience speaking to you."

"Good morning, ladies."

Caught off guard, Olivia jumped at the sound of Fitz's thick voice. When it dawned on her that he could have possibly heard what they were discussing she panicked. Mortified, she stood frozen in place, her posture rigid as she inhaled and counted. When she was relaxed enough, brave enough to face whatever his reaction might have been, she turned and offered him a bright smile.

"Good morning. Happy Thanksgiving," She said after Janice greeted him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Olivia."

If he heard any of their exchange, nothing about his demeanor hinted towards the fact. He was friendly, jovial and oozing charm while he initiated small talk.

Confident that he didn't have the slightest idea of what had previously transpired, Olivia exhaled. And after another moment passed, she got her head back in the present, walked over to the counter and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you very much." He smiled and covered her free hand with his, his gaze boring a hole into her.

"You're very welcome."

She turned to walk away but he halted her movements by grabbing her wrist. He rubbed her pulse point but didn't have to voice what he wanted because she knew. She wanted it too so she stepped closer and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Janice stood behind them taking in the boring, chaste display. Her faint snort alerting them to the fact she was observing their every move. "I know that's not the way you would normally do it because if it is neither of you would still be hanging around the other. At least I hope not."

"I decided to give the poor guy a break." Olivia explained. "Pop Pop already has him scared out of his mind."

"He does, does he?" She dumped the dry mixture into the bowl and then wiped her hands on the cloth towel."In that case I'll go upstairs and have a little talk with him. But all I can promise is ten minutes, fifteen at the most, so I suggest you make your next kiss count."

* * *

><p>It was eleven thirty a.m. when Olivia walked to the door and locked it. Her grandparents were on their way to church to observe another one of their Thanksgiving traditions while she opted to stay behind to oversee the food. Karen expressed interest in attending the service which meant Gerry tagged along by default, leaving Fitz and Olivia as eager house sitters.<p>

"I thought we'd never be alone again." She said while slowly advancing towards him, but Fitz kept taking steps backwards trying to stay out of her grasp.

"The Colonel probably has cameras around here, doesn't he?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not upstairs at least. There are only sensors on the windows."

The look in her eyes made him blush. It made him hard. It had him aching and wanting so much that he groaned loudly. "Now I know why no one is allowed past the family room. You can be a bad girl Olivia Pope."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fitz." Her voice was pure but there was still mischief in her gaze. "All I want is one little smooch before I go hop in the shower."

"Shower you say?"

"Yes, shower. "That I have every intention of taking alone. So get your mind out of the gutter and kiss me." She commanded and he happily obliged.

* * *

><p>Olivia removed her top and had barely stepped out of her shoes when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Having been expecting Fitz from the moment she sauntered away from him, honestly from the time she realized they would be all alone for at least a couple of hours, she smiled victoriously. However, the smile fell and her eyes narrowed when she opened the door and saw him standing before her wearing nothing but pajama pants and a towel that hang about his neck.<p>

"Liv, I know you wanted to grab a shower. But according to the Colonel's instructions, the bath is mine for the next forty five minutes." He spoke casually but a smug smile lined his lips.

She flashed a smirk right back at him as her arms met underneath her light blue bra. "Is that so?"

"It is. I can show you the schedule if you don't believe me."

She waved her hands, cognizant of the way his eyes were drawn to her breasts. "No, no. I believe you."

"Olivia, I'm really not trying to be a jerk here but if we're really sticking to the rules..."

"Rules are rules. I get it. So you just had to inform me of this shirtless?"

"Well I was on my way over and didn't want you to make the trip for no reason. Besides, if you had, you may have gotten a peek at more than just my chest. And we can't have that here now can we, Livvie?"

She moved closer, her fingers gliding over his collarbone before her nails raked over his chest. "And just what might I have seen exactly? This?" Her hand curled upon dipping lower and reaching for him.

"Livvie," her name rumbled in his throat as she caressed him.

"What?" Her tone was angelic, her gaze innocent but her touch was firm and confident. After loosening the drawstring on his pants her hands wrapped around to squeeze his buttocks. She pressed herself to him, kissing his chin and his chest while her fingers hooked into his waistband and yanked down. He groaned and gasped at the feel of the cotton grazing his erection. She gasped at the sight of him strong and nude.

"So you are a bad girl aren't you, Livvie?" He winced when she began to stroke him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Technically the rule was only about us not sleeping together. And I can promise you that sleeping is the last thing that I'm interested in. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all," he gulped. "Sleep is definitely overrated."

* * *

><p>After tempering their desire for one another, a pacified Olivia and Fitz tidied the house, showered, and dressed. She had chosen a dark yellow number with long sleeves and gathered detailing that created a twist effect at the shoulder and waist. But what Fitz loved most about the dress, besides the perfect fit, was the modest slit that showcased a hint of her perfect thigh when she moved just right. He whistled in appreciation and she voiced her approval of his cashmere sweater and dark pants seemingly molded to his physique.<p>

When they finished their staring contest and got down to business they worked well together as a team. They talked, joked and laughed while setting the table and retrieving finished dishes from the oven at the proper time.

Once everyone returned, they took turns remarking on the progress that had been made; Jeffrey even toning down the suspicion in his gaze as he observed the hand holding couple.

They sat in the family room listening to Karen and Gerry recount their experience at the Lewis's church, the football game playing in the background while they impatiently waited for dinner to be served.

Olivia smiled and nodded intermittently, believing her reactions were appropriate enough considering the rumba taking place in her stomach. When hunger got the better of her she excused herself and went into the kitchen. She browsed the delectable selections and made quick work of a baby carrot and a few grapes before scooping up a fruit and cheese tray to take back to the others.

"So did you enjoy the quiet time?" Janice inquired, quickly passing Olivia to take a look at the turkey's progress.

Recalling her interlude with Fitz as anything but quiet, her skin flushed in remembrance. "It was nice."

"Nice? That's the word we're going with now? Honey, I'm not that old that I can't remember how new relationships go. There's never enough time, touching, or anything else, always needing more of everything."

Olivia smiled at the accuracy of the statement. "Growing up I always wondered how it was possible, but now I can better understand how Pop Pop got you to the altar after only two months." She shook her head no at Janice's animated expression. "I'm not saying that's where we're headed, I said I understand it. Things between us are perfect as is so there's no need to change it up."

Janice just stared at her, her smile never wavering. "If you say so sweetheart. If you say so."

* * *

><p>For Olivia, Thanksgivings had always been lively and joyous affairs, the rooms filled with friends from school and members of their church. And even though the current one was cozier, more personal and intimate due to the guests, it was the one dearest to her heart to date. The food and wine were exceptional and conversation was stimulating. Fitz and Jeff discussed ever changing military policies and politics, which Olivia chimed in on from time to time.<p>

Janice held the children's attention with tales from her days as an educator and they in turn talked about some of their travels and experiences in boarding school during Fitz's presidency. Olivia took in the deafening laughter and genuine smiles and found herself thankful. She felt blessed that it was not some dream but in fact her life. She was grateful that she was able to share the day with the people most important to her, to bring them together and watch new relationships develop.

Warm, content, and consumed with love for the ones present, a smile played at her lips as she sipped her wine. Since she considered herself merely an observer while the others found common ground, she placed her glass on the table and offered to answer the ringing doorbell.

Giddy, she didn't bother with the peephole. Later she would chastise herself for the fact. She opened the door absentmindedly, her focus more on the tender scene to her right at the dining room table. But then she heard it, her nickname being called by her mother and her smile along with her peace vanished.

When she looked straight ahead to face her she saw that she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by the one person she never thought she'd see again. Elijah and Maya Pope stood united. Her mother and father were together. And in the blink of an eye it upended her. She was dizzy, so very dizzy and finding it difficult to breathe. Her brain was fuzzy, her heart was racing and threatening to pound its way out of her chest. She felt as if she had been dunked in cold water with her head continually held down.

Her gaze repeatedly shifted from side to side, her senses thoroughly bum rushed by the sight of them. Her father with his cold eyes and stoic demeanor. But her mother, she was ecstatic; her smile showcasing more of her teeth than not as she spoke in an irritatingly sweet, high pitched voiced. "Happy Thanksgiving, baby. Look who I found."

"Mom? Dad? What?" Her eyes watered as she grimaced in disbelief. Unable to comprehend their timing, their presence, she slammed the door shut and turned but there was no strength left in her to move. Knees buckling, she stood just shy of the dining room tugging at the sleeve of her dress and biting her lip. Seated directly across from her, Janice saw her first. Concerned and confused she shot from her seat and walked to her.

"Livvie, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching out a hand to wipe her granddaughter's falling tears. Already unsettled by her reaction, she knew without a doubt that whatever it was, it was very bad when Olivia recoiled from her touch.

In the fogged recesses of her mind, she heard her grandparents, Fitz and the kids questioning her but all she could do was retreat after shooting a brief look in their direction.

Desperate for answers, Jeff rose and walked towards the foyer, snapping. "Who is at my door?"

Fitz immediately stepped up to follow but Janice placed a hand on his wrist. "I'll go see after her. Just stay with the children."

He was too busy staring at the spot she had vacated to see the pleading look in Janice's eyes, but he heard it in her voice. "Okay. But if she..."

"I won't hesitate to come get you."

* * *

><p>She stood in the mirror taking in her reflection as she inhaled and exhaled. Her nose and eyes were stinging and Rudolph red, her sinuses on the verge of clogging. She winced as her head roared viciously and her stomach flopped and churned. Her appearance an accurate representation of the turmoil she felt inside.<p>

Woozy, she gripped either side of the sink for support until her knuckles ached. But in spite of the pain and discomfort she stood. Believing that if she stared long enough at herself; while doing so noting that her features were a perfect replica of her parents, the answers to the questions that swirled in her mind would materialize.

_How could he? What does he want? Where has he been? Why now? What was she thinking? How could she bring him here? How could she forgive him? How long have they been in contact?_

The rapid fire succession of thoughts ceased when she heard the soft knocks at the door followed by her grandmother's voice calling for her just as softly. So she groaned and sniffled and then wiped at the corner of her eyes. Moving from her spot, she threw her shoulders back and held her head high as she swung open the door. She didn't waste time trying to muster a smile.

"Livvie, what's going on? Tell me what happened. Who did you see?"

"Mom. She brought Dad."

"You've got to be kidding?" Janice felt her heart drop at the shocking revelation. "What is wrong with her? With the both of them? Still acting like teenage fools. In what world could she possibly think a surprise ambush was a good idea?"

Olivia shrugged as tears threatened to flow again. "I don't know. And I don't want to think about it or talk about it anymore."

"Olivia-"

"I'm serious, Grammie. I just can't. It's been a long day just made longer and I'm tired. Even more tired now. I think I'll shower. It'll give me time to get myself together and then I'll come back down, okay?"

"If a shower is what you need..."

"It is."

"I don't have to tell you that the people downstairs are very worried about you."

"Tell them I'm fine, that I'll be fine. I just need a minute or twenty under the steaming water."

Still frowning in spite of the reassurance, Janice studied Olivia before relenting. "All right sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Fitz instructed Karen and Gerry to stay in their seats once Jeffrey returned. The man's expression alone had him worried and furious, it compelled him to stalk after him for any information available. He soon found what he was looking for once they sat in the living room and he listened to his explanation.<p>

"Where are they now?" He asked, clenching his jaw until he felt pain.

"On the road if they're smart. But they never were that smart whenever the two of them got together."

"Should I call for security? Do I need to be worried about Olivia's safety?"

Impressed with Fitz's concern, Jeffrey softened even more towards him. "Physically, no. But you saw her and what they can accomplish just by showing up. The wounds they caused have never really healed. She can function and work around it but it's always there. Probably always will be."

"If you don't mind my asking, what did your daughter have to say for herself?

"That she's sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Decades later and it still can never be helped. She's old enough to know that tonight's antics were a mistake but she was only thinking of herself. Of Elijah. They never stop to consider Olivia."

He paused when he heard Fitz's sharp intake of breath, his murmurs. "But back then? At the time she saw Olivia as a constant reminder of her failures; the marriage that didn't work, the man who left her behind to find himself and his place in the world. The divorce really did something to her, took a lot out of her. So we took Livvie in in a heartbeat rather than have something bad happen to her, to the both of them really. Truth be told, Elijah and Maya were irresponsible parents even when they were on good terms. The father in me wants to blame it on them doing everything too soon, too young; but then again Jan and I were babies too. Some just aren't fit to be parents no matter the circumstance."

"Believe me, I know." Fitz's thoughts turned to his own father, Mellie even. "I could write a book on the topic."

Jeff said nothing, just watched Fitz intently for a long moment. During the lull he contemplated, looked back over his own life, wondering exactly where he went wrong with his only child. "Even though there's still a lot of resentment towards Maya there's some reluctant communication between the two. But her father, there's been nothing. He's given her nothing that anyone's money couldn't buy, so he's basically left her at square one. Seeing him without warning like that..."

The possible impact the misguided reunion could have on Olivia made Fitz see red all over again. He couldn't help but think that he should have heeded his instincts to begin with. That way her parents would not have even made it into the driveway."I had my doubts about sending the guards home for the holidays but Olivia wouldn't hear of it. She wanted everybody spending time with their loved ones today and now this. She didn't deserve to have this day ruined for her. Where has her father been all this time anyway?"

"Out of the country. Germany last I heard."

"Doing?"

"Working for our government. The Pope's hold some military patents; weaponry and combat equipment. Always fascinated with that world but not enough to suit up to serve our country, he's worked in the civilian arena most of his life."

Still fuming, Fitz filed the information away."Seems like he's done well for himself all on his own, lived the way he saw fit. My only hope is that after tonight he goes back to forgetting Olivia even exists."

* * *

><p>Slightly reinvigorated after the hot water had thoroughly pelted her skin, Olivia gathered her hair into a ponytail and changed into grey workout pants with its matching jacket thrown over her fresh white tank top. She returned to the first floor just in time to see everyone working swiftly when it came to clearing the table and storing the leftovers. After food was transferred to containers, Karen made repeated trips to the refrigerator while Gerry wiped down countertops and took out trash.<p>

The scene was disciplined and almost completely void of any noise. She almost spoke up to announce her arrival, but smiled instead when she witnessed father and son at the dishwasher; Gerry playfully bumping into Fitz as they unloaded and reloaded dishes. About to join in, she was convinced that Fitz must have felt her presence because it only took a few seconds for him to turn in her direction.

And then, with just a few steps, he was in front of her. When he finally got a look at her for himself he released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding on to. "I know what today meant to you, what this meant for us and I'm sorry you had to deal with that today of all days."

"It's okay, Fitz. It's not like it's something that can be undone now anyway."

He was uncomfortable with the fact that her voice sounded so far away, that her eyes never met his, and that she was basically conversing with his chest. Hurting for her, he crooked his index finger and placed it under her chin. He gingerly lifted her head so that she couldn't hide from him.

Looking at her, he was struck by how hauntingly beautiful her face was. How her expressive eyes were puffed up yet weighed down with fatigue. Weariness, disappointment, and sadness marred her and it gutted him. He hoped that his disdain for her parents was restrained when he spoke. "It's going to be all right, I promise you."

Her smile was weak but she nodded. "I know. I believe you."

They walked into the kitchen together; a quick, surprise hug from Karen almost literally knocked her off her feet while Gerry placed a strong pat to her shoulder. She smiled at Janice and gave a brief explanation and apology to the kids, both of whom were much too polite to question her further. And then after a deep breath she dived into the task of putting the kitchen back together again along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>Alone in her room she sat on her bed poring over family photo albums; pictures of her grandparents with her mother, a few pictures of her with her own parents. The more she turned the pages the more they morphed into photos of her with Janice and Jeffrey or her alone striking a pose or during various school activities.<p>

Once she finished, she flipped back to the beginning; back to the photograph of her being cradled in Maya's arms in the hospital after her birth. Her father was standing over the both of them looking down. He looked proud and happy. But for her it was tainted because she knew he eventually threw it all away. But why he did it and for what, she would never understand. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from wondering how they could allow it to crumble, how they could blow it all to hell when they had such a sterling example to mold their marriage, their family after in her grandparents.

Through her musings she heard her grandfather's distinctive knock followed by his voice. "Livvie, can I come in?"

She pushed off of the bed and opened the door to find Fitz standing by his side watching her with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Well I'm about to be out like a light, baby girl. I just wanted to say goodnight. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I thought you might like company and this somebody here jumped at the job. Now if you're not up to it he'll gladly be on his way. Won't you?"

"I will," Fitz replied, taking no offense to Jeffrey's words.

Once they were alone they stood watching one another as they had in the early morning light. Just like earlier she was exhausted and frustrated but this time he was hesitant to add to whatever she was going through. "Can I come in?" His voice was cautious and unsure but he waited for his answer just the same.

She recognized that in spite of what he needed, how he felt, he always put her first. His love and devotion and support strengthened her and gave her comfort. It compounded her love for him, caused her to appreciate him even more than she thought she was capable of doing. Crying a little from all the emotions coursing through her, she threw herself into his arms and fastened her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, yes," She sighed while his hands rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Everything is going to be okay, Olivia, I promise you that," he whispered and kissed her ear.

She looked up and smiled, her thumb fascinated with the corner of his mouth. "Will you just hold me tonight?"

"Tonight and any other night you want me to." He walked into the room and closed the door.

Without question, he moved to the bed and cleared the photobooks from the blanket and pulled back the covers. Having long discarded her jacket she took off her pants and crawled into bed in her top and panties. Stresses seemingly melting away upon contact, she closed her eyes and sighed. Her body relaxing, she opened her eyes to see Fitz still rooted in place so she beckoned him with a crooked finger. Happy to submit to her wish, he quickly removed his sweater and shoes; settling in beside her in his slacks and white t-shirt and immediately drawing her closer to him.

He hugged her tight. He kissed her atop her head before doing the same to her forehead and entwining their fingers. "My father was an asshole too."

His words simple but sad pierced her heart. Disappointed with a large portion of mankind at the moment, she shut her eyes thinking of how they were further connected in one of the most painful and devastating of ways. But she also quickly realized that they could at least be there for one another, to comfort one another and hopefully help heal one another. She kissed his chest and allowed the silence to hang between them for a long time as they wallowed in their own thoughts.

She was the first to disrupt the atmosphere; kissing his chest again as she revealed her decision, her voice determined and strong. "I don't want Elijah Pope anywhere near me. In fact, I never want to see him again."

Already resigned to do what she wanted, give her whatever she needed, he squeezed her tight. "Then you won't. He won't touch you. I won't let him."

His promise was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks again to all of those still reading and reviewing, and to those who have just found this story and are now following along with us. All of your feedback by favoriting, following, or reviewing mean so much. Oh, to the guest reviewer wondering about ages, the only age I committed to in this story was Fitz's. I put him as just celebrating his 50th a few chapters back. In my mind, I see Liv as mid 30's; 34 or 35, her grands around 75 or 76, and her parents 54 or 55 . I didn't want to commit to any of those in case I wanted to change it for some reason or another, but I definitely see Liv as 34 or 35, I'm leaning more towards 35 though. Hope that helps!**

Chapter 22

With a meeting set for noon, Olivia arrived at the conference room fifteen minutes ahead of time. When she saw the small crowd gathered around the buffet that had been set out she realized she wasn't the only one with the same genius idea of arriving early. Overlooking the catered fare, her eyes swept over those assembled instead, and once they landed on Harrison she smiled.

"I should have known you would be first in line once you got wind of the free spread." She whispered in his ear after approaching him.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Well you know how I do it. Come here girl."

He placed his plate on the table and turned to face her. "Our very own woman about town has returned to the fold."

She smiled and then shrieked when he lifted her off her feet for a brief spin in the air. She giggled in spite of the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, all while playfully swatting at his shoulder and protesting."Put me down you big goof!"

"Oh you know you liked it." He smirked as he honored her request.

"Totally unprofessional," she joked. "This is a place of serious business, Mister."

"Ah, we're technically off the clock for another ten. Besides everybody's all 'tis the season around here anyway. So, tell me, was your Thanksgiving weekend all the papers are making it out to be? I mean dinner at the White House with POTUS past and present is a pretty damn big deal."

She sighed as she recalled the intimate affair. "All I can say is it was quite an experience. Walking those halls, viewing those rooms. I got the opportunity to observe a part of our history from a totally different perspective and it was great. I would have shared all of this with you earlier but..."

"I was tied up I know. I've been on the phone trying to get a certain lovely Oscar hopeful to give us some of her time Christmas week. Maybe get her in studio sharing her favorite holiday traditions and memories; maybe move onto the kitchen and whipping up her must have Christmas dish."

"I think that would work out nicely for all of us. All she has to do now is agree."

Harrison rolled his eyes when he thought of the starlet's temperament. "Tell me about it."

Olivia snickered. "Oh you can do it. I believe in you. All you have to do is lay the Wright charm on her people. Just not too thick or Abby..."

She let her thought hang and they laughed together until the sound of their executive producer's voice caught their attention. When Olivia turned she saw Keegan appear after him as well as essential personnel trickling in to claim available seats. Taking it as her cue to do the same she grabbed Harrison by the hand and led him to the table.

During the hour long session there was praise, critique, and strategizing. The bosses talked of ways to keep viewers glued to their program during the holiday season. The need for unique, inspiring, and heartwarming segments even during Olivia's upcoming vacation time. Once ideas and plans had been discussed ad nauseam and then approved the meeting was adjourned for everyone but Olivia.

Hearing Keegan's request, she ignored the teasing gesture Harrison shot her and got comfortable. She sat in silence as he fixed himself something to eat, alternating between twiddling her thumbs and checking her phone for any alerts.

"Are you not eating?" he inquired upon taking a seat.

She shook her head. "Not much of an appetite at the moment."

His brow furrowed as his eyes zeroed in on her with a keen amount of fascination. "Is everything okay with you? You seemed kind of out of it the entire meeting and you're distracted even now."

"I'm fine."

"Is this one of those needing a vacation from your vacation sort of mornings?"

She smiled slightly. "I guess you could say it's something like that."

"Meeting President Richards over the holiday break seems like it would be a lot of excitement for anyone."

"I like to believe a great time was had by all."

"Considering you were the guest of our former president I take it that means things are going well for you and Grant?"

"Exceptionally so," she replied. "Keegan, look. I mean no disrespect with what I'm about to say. But I have to know whether or not this is going to be another rehashing of my personal life choices; because the only thing I've done is date a man who used to be married and now is not. I had nothing to do with his decision. And I can't take another round of lectures at the moment on who I spend my time with."

"It's fine, Olivia. I'm just attempting conversation that's all. I told you as long as things don't veer off into tawdry mudslinging you won't have a problem here. I'll go to bat for you as long as you're putting in work. And I know you don't like it but having that much capital in your pocket or in your case, on your arm, has been ratings gold for the network. It's keeping the biggest man upstairs pleased."

She looked him in his eyes but didn't return his smile."You're right, I don't like it. I'm not with Fitz for the exposure or any other thing that's a by product of said involvement with him."

"I know that and anyone who knows you knows that. You didn't get this far because of Grant; it's been all on you, your talent and your determination. But all of us would be naïve to deny the fact that the two of you together have captured the public's attention. Any and every where you turn people are talking, they're curious. That's why we need to continue striking while that proverbial iron is hot. I want you in Oklahoma covering the rebuilding efforts from last year's tornadoes. Three different families have agreed to interviews with you. And we also have a few surprises in store for them, to help make their holiday a little brighter this year."

"Let me guess, this will be airing close to Christmas? Christmas Eve? Christmas Night?"

"Something like that. It is the season for giving after all. We'll be giving those families another reason to smile and it'll add additional warm fuzzies to our viewers holiday."

"Can't wait. When do I leave?"

* * *

><p>Becoming accustomed to the constant but sparse paparazzi presence outside of the studio, even recognizing a few faces along her route, Olivia smiled politely and waved as she slid into the back of the waiting car.<p>

"Home, Ms. Pope?" Max, Olivia's guard, asked as his partner Derrick took the seat beside her.

"Not yet. First I need to make a little stop."

Moving under her directive, Olivia's detail escorted her into the busy hotel and to the fifth floor with a stealthiness she previously believed only existed in the movies. She was transported unseen to her destination within a matter of minutes, standing outside the room specified in the text she had received waiting for admittance.

Detecting the sound of hands fumbling with the locks, she shot looked in the direction of both her guards and exhaled once the door opened.

"Livvie! Baby," Maya exclaimed, "I'm so glad you came."

Maya opened her arms and took steps to embrace Olivia but her attempt was swiftly thwarted by the two imposing figures blocking her path. Maya froze and bristled in disbelief.

"Livvie, what is all this? I'm your mother for goodness sakes."

"I know, that's why I'm here. But I won't go any further than the hallway until you let them inside to make sure you're all alone like you say you are."

Offended, there was a brief flash of heat in the older woman's gaze before it simmered and she relented. "Have at it, boys."

Once the place had been painstakingly inspected, they gave Olivia her all clear and she strolled inside.

Maya watched as she removed her gloves and wool coat and then smiled appreciatively at the winter white garment and the black skinny pant suit that had been well hidden underneath. Impressed that anger hadn't quelled her daughter's fashion sense she craned her neck in the guards direction.

"We're being just a tad bit dramatic about this aren't we, sweetheart?"

"Oh, your little Thanksgiving surprise will have me beat until the end of time," she retorted before staring at the burly men standing stoic in the corner. "Thank you guys, but we'll be fine here. Alone."

"Are you sure, Ma'am? Because I'm not sure that President Grant..."

"It's okay, we'll be fine. Won't we, Mom?" She displayed a quick smile that was deceptively sweet.

"Of course we will. We just happen to be sorting our way through a little familial misunderstanding fellas. I'm not an animal and neither is my child."

Unsure of what to believe the two granted the desired privacy, albeit reluctantly. As soon as she heard the door close with its usual click, Olivia addressed Maya. "Tell me, mother. What brings you to New York?"

* * *

><p>The longer she sat and listened the more irritated Olivia became. The entire conversation was one long sad song, a plea for understanding and forgiveness. Her eyes burned and her posture was atrocious as she hunched over in her chair with her fingers embedded in her hair. So very tempted to pull from her roots to avert her thoughts from the woman in front of her, she moved them and used them to pinch the bridge of her nose and wipe at her eyes instead.<p>

"Mom, I get that you wanted to spend time with Grammie and Pop Pop and me, even meet Fitz. I understand that and so do they. It might have been awkward but it would have been possible. But bringing that man..."

"Your father," Maya corrected.

"Bringing that man that way was unacceptable, unforgivable even. It was selfish and careless and very hurtful," Olivia's voice cracked. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? To see him with no kind of warning at all. No text, no calls, no hints."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just so happy and I thought it would be such a lovely surprise for you, to have your dad on Thanksgiving."

"In whose universe?Definitely not mine or your parents'."

"Livvie, baby. We knew you'd be a little upset but you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. Your capacity to love and accept and show patience. Eli didn't think there'd be hugs and Kumbaya by the end of the night but we expected to be invited inside at the very least."

"And that's one of the major problems. Why do you think everyone has to bow for you and your whims always? Will there ever be a time you don't expect to get your way, everyone else's feelings be damned?"

"Olivia Carolyn..."

"The only question I have concerning him is why now? He has the means and obvious contacts through you if no one else. Why the sudden urge for a feel good reunion now?"

"This thing, whatever you have going on with Fitzgerald Grant bothers him."

"You've got to be kidding," Olivia scoffed. "This can't be real. His blood running through my veins wasn't enough to keep his attention but my love life is? What is wrong with him?"

"Your boyfriend is our peer so in your father's eyes he's coming off as some dirty old man taking advantage of our baby."

Olivia shook her in denial. "I can't be hearing this. Surely I must be dreaming."

"This is not the time to be sarcastic. Not at all. You've worked too hard and too long to get yourself tangled up in some rich white man's screwed up life."

"You talk as if you really know anything about him."

"I know his type. The type who's never had to work for anything, that has everything handed to them. And then when they get bored and need a new toy they toss the used ones away without thought. His ex wife should be the only example you need as proof of my hypothesis. You're young, you're smart, and you're beautiful. You're also very driven and you're black. You are completely different than what he's been accustomed to the past couple of decades. I shouldn't have to tell you that a lot of people don't like it, his ex wife in particular. You know she's somewhere just spitting nails over this, that barely restrained little television tirade she had aside. And yet here you are, putting yourself in the spotlight, your entire reputation in the cross hairs of some pompous, wealthy and entitled ass hats domestic issues. Do you really think they'd have a problem sleeping at night if you've lost it all when the dust settles? They've got the money, the resumes, and the socially preferred and regarded hue so you know they'll be okay no matter what. Because of who they are, they can be the biggest fools ever in public and behind closed doors and they'll be alright. But what about you? What will you be besides that man's collateral damage?"

Her insides shaking with rage Olivia stood and shoved herself into her coat and gloves. "Everybody in America has an opinion about my relationship so I guess you can even have yours too; even if it's epically deluded. You don't know Fitz. And if we're being completely honest you don't know me. You definitely don't know the two of us together; how we function, how we connect. You don't have the slightest idea of how he picks me up and holds me together. He fights for me and encourages me. He believes in me. He takes care of me. He does all of that and asks nothing of me but to love him and stand by him. He would drop everything, anything the second I called. He would show me the world, give me the world if I asked. He's put in more time as my lover and friend in these few short months than Elijah Pope has as my father for my entire life."

"And he's sorry about that. He knows he was wrong. He just wants the chance to make it better and so do I."

"Whoa. Who gave you two 'the talk' all those years ago? Did they not explain that it would be the baby who needs your time, attention, and tender love and care and not a fully formed adult? I am fine. I've found my way. I do not need parenting now and I definitely don't want it. That phase of my life has long passed."

"So there's nothing else I can say? Nothing I can do?"

"Just be happy for me. Let me live my life the way I want. And if I ever need more than that let me tell you. Goodbye, Mom."

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later<em>

"Now this is an apartment! It's beautiful! Perfect! I love it!" Olivia proclaimed, her boot clad feet clicking against the hardwood floor while her eyes surveyed the three bedroom residence overlooking Central Park.

Peeling his eyes off of Olivia long enough to make an effort to see the place the way she did, Fitz scanned and inspected and then grunted. "What was wrong with the brownstone that Marla found?" He asked referring to CiCi's and now his realtor. "CiCi says you both loved it. I saw the listing online and I love it too. Six bedrooms, four full baths, a garden, and although I know you couldn't care less; top of the line appliances."

"Hey," she narrowed her eyes at him.

He held his hands up in surrender and grinned. "Look, I'm just saying. You have no interest in being the next Julia Child, that's no secret. But along with the high ceilings and flooring and everything else I just mentioned that the brownstone has to offer, what's not to love about it?"

"It was amazing, I won't deny that. It's just a lot of everything, that's all. But this, I can definitely see you guys here."

All of Fitz's features contorted as he squinted at her. "Excuse me? Did you say 'you guys'? And just where exactly are you included in that 'you guys'? I want you with us wherever our new home happens to be. How was that not understood?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you've never stated it or even asked."

"It was implied, Liv. Just like when I say I'm in the mood for lobster and shrimp and you say 'sounds good' and then we have seafood."

"But sharing a meal and a home are entirely different things, Fitz."

"I can distinguish between the two just fine. And forgive me for being naive here but I considered all in to include sharing a home, a life."

"We do share our lives. There's not a day that goes by that we're not involved in each other's lives in some way. As far as living together it would be simpler if it was just us two, but it's not. We have to think of Karen and Gerry too. They're just getting to know me, getting used to me and it's been as smooth as can be expected so far. But their dad's girlfriend moving into their brand new space? I don't even want to think of what they're possibly thinking or discussing behind our backs. Probably something along the lines of me being a mooching hoochie mama or something."

"Come on, be serious, Liv. They know that I'm not going to your place for prayer and cooking tips. They know that this is more than dating, it's a relationship. Adults in committed, healthy relationships have sex. And if they're lucky like we are, it's great and frequent. And this relationship with you is the only one I plan on having so they have no other choice but to get on board. But why are you holding back? Unless you have different ideas, unless you're..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Don't you even dare think it. Do not say it." She rested her hand in his hair and spoke emphatically. "You are the only man I want, there's no one else. There won't be anyone else. But this is a huge step. You're talking sharing a closet and t.v. time and balancing a host of different moods and schedules in one combined space every single day."

"At least we'll each have our own bathroom so we won't need a schedule for that." He joked, recalling their Thanksgiving adventure.

Her expression let him know she was not amused. "And then there's the price of the brownstone alone," she whistled as the seemingly neverending amount of numbers ran through her mind. "There's no way in hell I can go halfsies on that."

"And that's fine, I don't want you to. We are partners, not roomies. Whatever I have is yours and that includes the brownstone that I'm buying. For all of us."

"Fitz-"

Certain that she was about to object, he swallowed her protest with a skilled, convincing kiss of his own. "I love the brownstone, Livvie, and so do you. I can tell by the way your eyes light up every time it's mentioned. It is perfect. I believe it was made just for us, so I'm buying it. It will be ours whether you move into it or not, but I know you will eventually. You have to because it's apart of our future."

"Future? That sounds very nice. In fact, I don't think that word has ever sounded better before." Her eyes shone as they bumped foreheads. "You wanna grab dinner somewhere since we're already out? I'm buying."

"Lobster and shrimp?" He asked with a boyish grin.

She just sighed and smiled and said. "Sounds good."

**AN2: ****Justafan51, you always sign in as a guest so I can't message you privately but once you read this I would really appreciate you putting your thoughts and ideas down for me because I keep getting the feeling from your reviews that you are seeing some potential here that I may be missing. It may be something that I already have planned, but if not I want to try to incorporate it if it doesn't throw off the direction I'm heading in with Olivia. I have to say I'm very intrigued lol.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The atmosphere inside the popular café was light and cheery; the scene picturesque. Christmas decorations were meticulously placed while the sounds of the season played loudly in the background. Workers and customers alike maneuvered their way around the space with a swiftness as other patrons laughed and joked and filled their bellies; the sizeable crowd doing their best to make their voices heard over Bing Crosby's crooning.

Large shopping bags at her feet, Olivia smiled warmly at the waitress who carefully set her order in front of her before retreating. Hearing Karen's deep breath from across the table, she whipped her head around and eyed the young girl with narrowed eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Better than." Karen inhaled and stared down into her mug of hot chocolate. "It smells too good to even drink."

"Well considering how much it cost I'd feel a whole lot better if you did."

Karen laughed and lifted her humongous cup to her lips for her first sip of what the eatery had dubbed 'liquid heaven'. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow that really is so good."

"I'm glad you think so," Olivia's nose crinkled in delight, "I was hoping you'd like it."

"I do. A lot. Thanks for bringing me here."

Smiling, Olivia slowly tested her own serving of the chocolate treat and found even the smallest drop of the smooth liquid against her tongue irresistible. She moaned her approval."I only allow myself a couple of these during the wintertime so I'll have my first with you. When you, your dad, and brother are official New York residents I say we all come back together."

"That would be fun. It's nice and cozy and you can see a lot from right here. But Ger probably wouldn't care anyway as long as there's food. I'm sure he'd take a seat in the middle of a blizzard and eat."

Shifting in her seat, Olivia rolled up the sleeves to her sweater and scanned the menu. "Speaking of food, do you want to get lunch too? Or will this just be a small break before we throw ourselves back out into the holiday madness?"

"I don't know. Do you think Dad will like the cufflinks I picked out?"

"I do. I can already see his face on Christmas morning. His grin won't be contained." Karen's faltering smile gave her cause for concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My mom's been calling. She wants me to spend Christmas with her in North Carolina; Ger too of course. What do you think?"

Caught off guard by the unexpected turn in conversation, all Olivia could do was stall. She took deep breaths to formulate her thoughts before even trying to speak. She waited until she could separate her opinion of Mellie Grant and her mothering skills from the situation and only think of the impressionable teen in front of her.

When she did open her mouth she prayed her words were measured and hopefully neutral. "I strongly believe this is something you should talk with your dad and brother about, Karen. I think the three of you are smart enough to come up with the answer that's best for all of you. But the first thing you'll probably have to ask yourself is do you want to go to North Carolina to be with your mother. Do you, Karen?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know that I feel bad that we had a lot of fun with you and dad and your grandparents during Thanksgiving. I can't remember the last time she had fun like that."

"And you want to fix it. You want to make things better for her." Olivia surmised.

Without a need for any further explanation she could understand Karen's reasoning but still wanted so badly to tell her that she was not responsible for her mother's emotional well being. But fear of overstepping her bounds compelled her to hold her tongue.

Sensing that Olivia was doing her best to be polite and remain impartial, Karen avoided her gaze and stirred her drink."She said she stopped fighting for custody because she wants us to be with her because we want to, not because some judge makes us. She said she doesn't want our time together to feel like punishment."

"Well she's right, no relationship with our friends or family should feel like a chore. Ups and downs, good times and bad, but not to the point where it's strained and you're stressed and your insides are all in knots. I don't think that's good for anyone."

"And if I decided to go see her do you think Dad would be hurt? Would he think I was choosing her side if we didn't spend Christmas with you two?"

She studied Karen, saw the confusion and potential for guilt and sighed. "Honey, no. I think he'd be sad because he missed you. But hurt because you were visiting with your mom during this special time of year? I don't think so. I do know that he only wants what's best for you. He wants you safe and healthy and happy. And anything that he can do for you or give you to make that happen then that's what he'll do; that's the kind of man he is. Just talk to him and Gerry and see what you all come up with, okay?"

"Okay." Karen smiled and her attention wandered towards her own menu. "Liv, I think I can eat now."

"Good, because I'm starving." Olivia admitted.

* * *

><p>As was usually the case, Olivia heard Cecily before she actually saw her, the gleeful cadence of her voice floating throughout the thinning masses. Since she had already mentally prepared herself for the woman's company, Olivia just smiled and shook her head as she finished signing the check.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cecily approach Karen, embrace her and squeeze her tight; shaking the girl's body and causing her own blond mane to sway in the process. Once the greeting ended, she quizzed Karen on the progression of her gift buying and even compared finds. Listening to their conversation, Olivia laughed when she realized Fitz would have been the recipient of numerous pairs of cufflinks if they had not.

"So what did we have here?"Cecily slid into an empty chair and looked at the remnants of their lunch before swiping an stray french fry from one of the plates.

"Karen had one of the best burgers you'll have in the city and I had the soup. Are you eating because we still have a little more time?"

"No, I grabbed something at home. I hate that I couldn't meet up with you both sooner but I'm trying to get everything ready for Christmas just like everyone else in America," She sighed dramatically, remembering how she wasn't even close to putting a dent into the personal and business obligations that needed to be fulfilled. "Hope we find some great stuff today or things might get ugly this year. Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Let's do it," Olivia smiled and gestured for her waitress.

* * *

><p>After a short drive they found seats inside the renowned auction house and waited for the bidding to get underway. While doing so Olivia leaned towards Cecily and touched her arm. "Thanks for doing this with me. One of the hardships of being with a man who literally has everything at his disposal is having to exhaust all avenues when it comes to finding the perfect present."<p>

"No problem, I'm more than happy to help. And just so you know, you never have to thank me for doing anything where money can potentially be spent. Shopping, buying, and even browsing are my strengths and weaknesses all rolled into one so I should be thanking you."

Olivia laughed and leaned to her left and spoke to Karen next. After being reassured of her comfort she faced the stage and waited for the games to begin.

* * *

><p>More than satisfied with the items she had selected, Olivia stood outside her awaiting vehicle to say goodbye to Cecily and Karen, who along with Gerry, would be spending the night with their cousin.<p>

Once she disappeared inside the Mercedes the two women spoke briefly, both holding their coats closer to combat the chill in the air.

Hair blowing and eyes squinting, Olivia yelled over the howling wind. "Fitz will probably want to stop by tonight after the party to see her since he hasn't done so since first thing this morning. But if it's too late I'll just have him call instead."

Cecily waved her hand to signal her indifference. "Whatever he wants to do is fine by me." Her face broke out with the widest of grins. "So I heard he put the kibosh on apartment living last night in favor of something a little more permanent, more traditional. Six bedrooms plus guest quarters and a sliver of outside really does scream domesticity at its finest doesn't it?"

Preferring for their chat to remain light given the location and Karen's close proximity, Olivia kept her expression blank and answered with a simple, "I believe so."

"So are you joining him in those five stories and six thousand square feet of paradise? I know he wants you to."

"I haven't decided yet. But the option is on the table. There's just a lot-"

Cecily squeals effectively cut Olivia off when she didn't hear a definite no. "Ooh, I hope you do it, Liv. I know it would be just the greatest for all of you. I've never seen Fitz like this before; truly in love and proactive in his relationship for once and it's something to behold. It's just absolutely amazing witnessing him with someone who really loves him and gets him, to watch him with the right person for a change," she spoke rapidly, tripping over her words. And then in the silence glanced at her watch. "Look I have to go. But call me if you have time before you leave tonight or I'll just see you tomorrow."

Cecily gave Olivia a quick hug and left her standing with her thoughts twisting in a jumbled whirlwind.

* * *

><p>After a morning of errands that included a visit to his realtor, completing some Christmas shopping of his own, and dropping Gerry off at Cecily's apartment, Fitz returned to Olivia's place and settled in. He read the paper, devoured the takeout he had picked up while out, and then looked around the space; noting her preferences in art and furnishings and color schemes, picturing them in the brownstone across town. He walked from one end of the room to the other staring at plaques and running fingers over framed photos.<p>

Able to detect her lingering scent, her presence even in absentia he smiled; able to fully recognize and accept that she had an inexplicable hold on him. Since putting himself out there and making his position on living together crystal clear, he was able to breathe a little easier, sleep a little better, but he knew he would be slightly on edge until he got his yes or no.

With the depth of their feelings for each other out in the open as well the constant affirmations of commitment, for him cohabitation was the next logical step. When time and schedules allowed, every moment whether sleeping or awake was spent together so he honestly saw no need to shuttle back and forth and have belongings scattered far and wide when they would be living in the same city.

It would be convenient, a time and energy saver, but for him, what it all boiled down to at the end of the day was love. He was in love with her. He couldn't get enough of her; even if it was just to talk, to look or touch. And he didn't think a day would come that he ever would. So he thought the need for separate homes was unnecessary.

But then it dawned on him, he wouldn't be the one giving up the peace and quiet a posh apartment in the heart of the city afforded for a living space inhabited by two teenagers ruled by mood swings, hormones and voracious appetites. Although he wanted to build a home with Olivia more than anything he knew that the next move would have to be hers and the only choice he had was to wait.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Olivia walked through her door, hands weighed down with shopping bags of different shapes and sizes. Sensing her and then seeing her face and the innumerable amount of bags she held, Fitz's brow shot up in interest. He put his iPad on the coffee table and sat straight up on the sofa. "I was going to ask if you missed me, but I see your time was well occupied."<p>

Feeling accomplished for knocking out the rest of her list before the stores became completely unbearable, Olivia flounced over to him. There was a glint in her eyes as she leaned down and aligned her face to his. "No peeking." she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled and eagerly accepted the kiss she placed on his lips. But when she ended it much more abruptly than he would have liked he groaned in protest. She didn't even give him a chance to touch her which offended him most of all. "Hey what are you...?"

"I'll be right back," she shouted and then bolted in the direction of her bedroom.

She returned quickly, sans presents and winter gear and stood before him in an oversized ecru sweater and jeans. He watched her without uttering a word and she smiled as she drank in the sight of him; pouting, cranky and impatient. It did nothing to diminish his looks or her attraction to him, enhancing them both if the truth was to be told.

Blissful and enraptured, she slowly lowered herself onto his lap and straddled him. With a slow pace bordering on torturous, she ran her fingers through his hair. She heard him groan, felt his body tense and his features redden. She smirked as she watched him lick his lips.

"Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, Livvie."

His voice nothing but a consecutive string of grumbles, her insides trembled as she fused their mouths together again. This time she kissed him earnestly, poured all of the passion that blazed inside of her into it and felt him yield to it and to her, so to feed her addiction she took more.

He allowed her to control the embrace, allowed himself to be swept along with whatever it was that she had in mind. As their tongues intertwined, he took advantage of her sweater's wide neckline and dropped shoulders. Effortlessly placing his hand inside to touch skin, to cup her through the lace fabric of her bra before repeatedly, lazily running his thumb back and forth until his ministrations produced the desired effect.

She whimpered and he groaned, their sounds mingling and then interchanging inside each other's jaws. Desperate for more, he inched her sweater down until the collar cuffed her arms. In awe of what was revealed, he stared and exhaled at the sight of the milk white material against her radiant skin.

His nose flared. His hands touched, massaged and lifted. Her eyes were hooded and dark from his attention, from the sensations stirring within. It left her with nothing but a desire to satisfy her need for him. So she rocked against him while her lips attacked his ear. She kissed and tugged before soothing it with her tongue. And then she spoke softly; whispered how much she loved him, needed him, wanted him and only him.

Even though he mimicked her words right back to her, he meant them just as much as she did. He kissed her skin, smiled against her bosom before burying his head there and capturing every inch of her that his mouth could hold.

While his fingers strummed her back her murmurs of pleasure reverberated in his ear. "I really did miss you today, Fitz. You were the only thing that constantly stayed on my mind."

Her words set him off, broke the little control he'd been holding onto. Even though she didn't know it was possible before, he drew her even closer and crushed his mouth to hers; his kiss searing, bruising and consuming. And when the pain of it began to outweigh the pleasure and threatened to leave behind evidence, she slowed things down.

"Should we...bed?" She asked breathless, her fingers rubbing his neck.

He swallowed, his gaze never wavering from hers, and then nodded. "Yeah. Bed. Now."

* * *

><p>"If that was the kickoff to our holiday season I vote for everyday to be Christmas. I think I've been a good enough boy for that to happen." Fitz remarked from his side of her bed.<p>

Olivia stood over him watching him as she put on her robe. "So are you saying that this is the first time our lovemaking has been that enjoyable for you?"

"No, of course not. Are you kidding? It just seemed more intense, heightened for some reason."

"Now that you mention it there was a more enthusiastic effort on your part. Were you angling for a better present or something?"

He took her ribbing in stride, laughed even. He got to his feet in a flash; towering over her naked and unfazed and arrogant. "The only thing I was working for was more of those sexy sounds from that sexy mouth of yours. More of your touch and more of the way you feel when we-"

Defenses steadily weakening against his words, his proximity and the force of their connection, she relented and stole the rest of his words away with a kiss. With the little clarity she had left she calculated the amount of time they had to themselves. Just as she realized there was more than enough, the sound of her doorbell interrupted and she groaned with regret. "That's probably Tab with my dress. Do not go ransacking my closet for gifts while I'm out there with her."

He looked in the forbidden direction before staring back at her with a devious grin.

"I'm serious, Fitz. If you do it you'll be very, very sorry."

Even though he gave a solemn promise she questioned his hurried movements in the room as she rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>"You're wearing red. I like you in red."<p>

Olivia took a step back from the open garment bag and moved in the direction of Fitz's voice until her back hit his bare chest and her robe brushed against his sweats. She smiled at the feel of his strong arms locking around her waist."Be honest, is there any color you don't care to see me in?"

"Nope. Red, white, or blue, any or all colors together at once. Or nude when we're all alone, I would approve."

"But you like it, right?" She stared at the lace, the long sleeves, the length and the semi sheer section that would give off a glimpse of her arms, neck, and back and began having second thoughts.

"Liv, it's a beautiful dress. A dress that you will make stunning the second you step into it."

She smiled at him, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his jaw. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Grateful for his reassurance, she still sighed her discontent as he kissed her temple. "You know, you don't have to go to this thing tonight if you really don't want to. I would skip it myself if it wasn't frowned upon. There are a million and one things I'd rather be doing than show up to the obligatory office Christmas function."

"You can't be serious. Do you think I'm missing the opportunity to witness you, Abby, and Harrison possibly exceed your limit in eggnog? I can see the two of you breaking out into song while he dances. The guy can't sit still to save his life when he's sober so I can only imagine."

She turned in his arms. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, her fingers playing in his chest hair. "And what about you, Fitz? What would you do with a little liquid courage during these very public festivities?"

He hugged her tight, kissed her neck. "Hmm, let's see; the Christmas spirit, unlimited alcohol and you in that dress under the mistletoe? Probably something to get you fired and my name wiped from the history books. That's why I should probably stick to water tonight."

Olivia kissed his collarbone. "Good plan. We can't have Santa passing you by so close to the big day."

He hugged her and was about to do more, but his phone's alert broke their connection. He moved to answer it and read the text aloud. "It's Karen checking in. Says she misses me, says hi to you. Wants us to have a good time but wants to talk first thing tomorrow. She says it's important but not so important that I should worry or cancel our plans."

He placed his phone back on the nightstand and looked to Olivia. "You saw her last, was she okay? Did something happen? Was anything bothering her?"

She shut her eyes and remembered their talk from earlier. Remembered Karen's confusion and reluctant need to play caretaker to her mother. _Shit_.

He watched her, her expression all the confirmation he really needed but he wanted to hear from her. "Liv, you know something, don't you? What is it?"

"You know, we did have a moment at lunch, but maybe it's better..."

He tempered the anxiety that threatened to bubble to the surface and spoke calmly. "If you have any idea what's bothering her, Olivia, I need for you to tell me and tell me now."

She took a deep breath. "Sit down Fitz. Let's talk."

* * *

><p>They sat on the edge of her bed, her hand caressing his cheek, his shoulders, the back of his neck while he processed what she had revealed. All it took was the mention of Mellie's name used in conjunction with his children's for him to tense and disassociate from her and revert to the person he'd described himself to be during most of his marriage. He was angry and cold and detached and she didn't like it. She was upset for the three of them; for the mind game Mellie was likely playing with them if she was still reading from same script she had employed during their unholy matrimony.<p>

"Fitz, baby. Sweetheart, what are you thinking?"

"I don't like it." he said simply, staring into outer space.

"I know," she sighed. "But as long as you don't have any concerns for their physical safety you have to be open and willing to listen when it comes to their relationship with her. You don't want to be in a position where you can be blamed for any rift between them now or later on down the line. Let them decide for themselves. Who knows? Maybe she's turned over a new leaf during all the time they've had apart." Olivia could only shrug at the look of incredulity on his face. "Sorry. Okay, maybe not. But let them find out for themselves if that's what they choose to do. Karen already seems like she has her number somewhat, maybe she needs to scope her out a little more for her own peace of mind. To see if there's anything there that can be built on."

"Did it seem like she wanted to do it?"

"Not for her sake, but for Mellie's."

"Damn it!" he shouted. He stood and pace as he imagined Mellie duping their daughter with one ploy for sympathy or another. "I bet she laid that guilt trip on so thick. That woe is poor lonely little old me routine that she's perfected. I just want to..."

Olivia saw his teeth clench and the veins in his neck begin to throb. She knew if he kept going it would only be a matter of time before he did or said something he'd possibly regret later on, so tried for a little levity. "Calm down, Fitz, it's supposed the most wonderful time of the year, remember?"

"Yeah, well, whoever coined that phrase never met Millicent Hardwicke, now did they?"

Olivia moved to him, rested her hands on his shoulders. "Do not give her the satisfaction of ruining our plans, I'm begging you. Tonight we'll party with our friends, drink whatever with or without alcohol and discreetly smooch under some mistletoe far far away from everyone else. And then in the morning we pack up for Vermont. And if you and Karen and Gerry decide they're coming with us, great. And if not, we'll make the best of it and have Christmas with them a day or two later. Unless you want to call the whole thing off and just stay here?"

He heard the strain, the doubt in her voice; disappointment slowly creeping into her tone. So after a few more ragged breaths and fingers running furiously through his hair he exhaled loudly and took her advice and calmed down. "No, you're right. Mellie's not going to make our time together all about her. Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow we finalize plans. Deal?"

"Deal. Now would you care to join me in the shower? Sometimes I have trouble reaching my back." She said saucily but grew serious when she noticed that his mind was still elsewhere. "Fitz?"

"Yes?"

She stared deep into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he shook his head to clear it. "Shower you said?"

She nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her nose. "Then by all means lead the way."

* * *

><p>Deciding to style her own hair, do her own makeup for a change, Olivia worked at her vanity but found herself distracted from the task as soon as Fitz entered the room. His appeal magnetic and unassuming, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his towel clad form. In a trance like state she watched silently as he dressed. Almost robotic in his movements, he carefully slipped on underwear and slacks, tucked in his shirt. When he bent down for his socks and shoes, he swiftly turned in her direction upon hearing a familiar click.<p>

Even though she knew she had been caught red handed, she eased her phone back onto the table and smiled at him. She gave him her brightest smile and winked. He laughed, genuinely, walked behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. He kept his lips there for a long while and then looked at their reflection in the mirror. "You know there's no need for pictures of something you could have every day and every night. All you have to do is say yes you'll move in with me."

She felt her resolve weakening at his words, the potential of a life shared beyond appealing; but she was determined to take her time with such an important, life changing decision. "We can't have this discussion now. Not with everything else that's on our plates. It's something that deserves more than a yes I'll move in."

"That's fair. So how much longer until you're ready?" His hands shot up in surrender, in defense against the look she gave him. "Alright then I'll just..."

"You could go through some of stuff I've saved on the DVR or practice that game on the tablet that I'm constantly beating you in. Your losses are becoming downright disgraceful now."

"Very funny, Liv. But I think I'll watch you instead. Nothing, no one has my attention more than you."

"Alright if that will make you happy," she relented, her hands shaking at his penetrating stare.

"It'll make me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

><p>Although the car had long come to a halt, Olivia and Fitz still sat glued to their seats. He held her hand while she looked out the window, observing numerous colleagues as they walked inside the building. Everyone seemed happy as they arrived or were wise enough at least paste on happy faces. She exhaled and turned to him as he drew circles on her wrist.<p>

"Last chance for you to sit this one out, Fitz. Trust me, no one in the whole wide world would blame you." She tried to keep her voice light and casual but she heard the moment it shook.

Fitz studied her thoroughly, searched her face what ailed her."Hey, I told you I'm here for you, but I'm starting to wonder if you want me to be. Are you the one having second thoughts about this thing, because I'm fine."

A part of her was nervous, for she was certain that there would be no escaping all the trained observers gathered in one room. Even though they were no longer hiding what they were to each other, this particular outing would be different. It was not an appearance to champion a cause or to celebrate privately with loved ones; they would mix and mingle with the people whom she worked alongside everyday. Some who could help make or break her. And she didn't need a journalism degree to know that not all of them were happy with her relationship with the former president. Some hated it for the type of attention it brought to the network; likening it to cheapening the station to nothing more than gossip central and some were just plain jealous and made no secret of the fact.

"All eyes will be on us you know? Mainly you. Some will be brave enough to approach from the moment we step inside and some will wait until the alcohol takes hold which will make it infinitely worse. Taking you to a BNN family function feels like I'm taking you to meet a drunk uncle for the first time."

He squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Don't worry I'll deal with it, we'll deal with it. If it starts to feel like it's getting out of hand I'll just sic Abby on them. I have a strong feeling she headed the SSA in a past life, the woman scares me that much sometimes."

She smiled at his attempt at humor and he touched his forehead to hers. "It'll be okay, Liv. As fun as it would be, we can't stay in this car forever. We can't stay hidden away forever. This is our life now. So let's just take a breath; take it step by step until we're entering crowded arenas without breaking a sweat."

* * *

><p>Olivia was ready to leave the minute she came on the scene. The music was loud and room expensively decked out, but her fellow occupants didn't seem to notice. They were too busy huddled in their regular cliques, more than likely rehashing the same tired topics. As predicted, Fitz had garnered attention from the time he was recognized at the entrance. She could see people whispering and ogling, she could see the restraint that was being exercised not to approach, to respect his space.<p>

She smiled and waved at members of her morning team, braved the stares that he seemed oblivious to, as his focus was solely on her and how she was handling the crowd. Her reply was always fine, no matter how stiff it came out or however many times he asked.

She noticed how very easy it was for him to slip into the role of politician in such a public setting. His smile though charming and polite was reserved. She was sure dizziness would soon overtake him and lay him flat on his back due to the speed and amount of times he acknowledged people with a slight nod of his through it all he never left her side.

And with neither Harrison or Abby in sight they stuck together and talked. He tested more jokes out on her, his attempts eliciting more giggles than his punchlines. By the time she absently drank a few glasses of champagne and nibbled on appetizers the servers kept tempting her with on their never ending stroll around the length of the room, Olivia had loosened up considerably. She made the rounds with Fitz's hand in hers, introducing him to the ones she worked closely with; from her coworkers and crew to her glam squad.

Once she visibly relaxed, he eased into conversations with those close to him, expressing a genuine interest in their lives, their work and declining to focus on himself. Impressed with the questions he asked, Olivia watched him with sparkling eyes and hang on to every word spoken in their small group. She was so engrossed in the things she heard, the things he got people to reveal with very little effort that she was truly startled when Abby approached her and whispered in her ear.

She jumped and yelped. Abby snickered and Fitz grabbed onto her for dear life to steady her on her feet. Thankful for the assist she patted the hand holding her waist. "Only where there's mistletoe you two. Only under the mistletoe," Abby playfully chastised, all too familiar with the look that passed between them.

Laughing, Olivia glanced in her direction."Then I guess you can help me find some on our way back from the ladies room. We won't be long" she said to Fitz before walking away.

* * *

><p>"So is this your definition of holly jolly Christmas or no?" Harrison shouted the question over the sound of the blasting music.<p>

Fitz's thoughts immediately flew to his plans for the Vermont estate and shook his head. "That would be a definite no. This is strictly painfully all business in here, so impersonal. It reminds me of my Christmases in the White House. This year will absolutely be different for me, hopefully for Olivia too. As a matter of fact, I'm making it my mission to give her the best Christmas ever."

"I'll say. That brownstone on the Upper West Side alone would have me swinging from a chandelier well into the new year, if not longer."

"So you heard?"

"Liv told Abby. Abby told me. You know how those things go. Although I am surprised, because Liv usually gives up nothing. And to be honest I wish she would have kept it to herself. You're making me look kinda bad over here with my lady."

He could tell from Harrison's tone that he was joking but he apologized anyway and felt the need to make his intentions clear to one of Olivia's closest friends."I'm sorry, really. That's not my intention at all. I'm just trying to show Olivia how serious I am about her, about us. I don't want there to be any doubts about who or what I want."

Harrison whistled as his eyebrows almost met his hairline. "The longer I hang around you, the more I get it," he smiled.

"Get what?"

"Why she couldn't stay away. Why she'd gamble with her career. You're a smooth dude, Pres."

"Not that smooth...just honest and smart. Only an idiot would let Olivia Pope slip through his fingers once he got his chance and I think I'm far too old to get any dumber." He said while looking out for her return.

* * *

><p>Once Harrison wandered off to talk shop, Fitz made his way to the bar. After checking his watch for the millionth time he stood stupefied; clueless as to what feminine challenge Olivia and Abby could still possibly be undertaking. Resigned to the fact that he'd never understand anyway, he nursed scotch. As he racked his brain trying to recall the last time he shook so many hands during one engagement he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Fitz turned and his clear eyes fixed on a vivid blue set. Recognizing Keegan immediately, he let go of his glass and stood taller, brazenly sizing up the man in front of him. "Mr. Patrick, I was hoping our paths would cross tonight."<p>

Keegan extended his hand. "Mr. President, I had my doubts that you'd attend but I'm honored that you would grace us with your presence."

"Anything for Olivia." he said simply.

"If I didn't already know it for myself, I'd say she has to be a pretty special woman."

"That she is," Fitz agreed, "and I tell her every day. Is there somewhere we can talk? I have a few things I need to say and this really isn't the place."

Keegan looked around the room, his eyes landing on the balcony so he nodded in that direction. "I think I can stand it if you can."

"After you," he said. Fitz downed the last of his drink and waited for the warmth that always shot through him as a result. Once it did, he scanned the place for Olivia but she was still nowhere to be found. Knowing her presence would make the overdue chat nearly impossible, he decided to take advantage of her preoccupation with Abby and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you to all who still take the time to read and review and follow and favorite, I appreciate all of the interest in any form it comes. I so enjoyed all of the feedback concerning the Pope family last chapter, there was some great insight and observations and it it was a joy to read. I'm anxious to hear what you all thought about all of this, especially the Pope Grant Christmas plans. Will the kids do North Carolina or Vermont? Does Mellie want quality time with the kids or info on Olitz? If the kids go and she asks questions will they hit her with 'We don't talk about Olitz's personal life?" lol. Seriously though, thanks for the feedback it really does help.

, Maya is so interesting to me because her attitude towards Fitz the politician and Fitz the man who's dating her daughter is like night and day. As an advocate for women and children I envisioned her respecting his policies(in this realm he was an excellent president because he didn't have to deal with all those pesky distractions roadblocks from Shondaland and could concentrate on his job lol) but all bets were off when she found out about Olitz or maybe she's fine with it and she's just listening to Mellie and/or Elijah. I know which one it is but I'm not telling just yet lol.

**Justafan51-**thank you for letting me vent outside the author's notes and thank you being so interested in Olitz the way they are here. And although it might not seem like it, I have had more fun than not writing them, it just gets difficult when the show bleeds into your thoughts and hinders the writing process sometimes. Also, I think I've found a creative way to answer a few of the questions you had about them for the upcoming chapter, I hope you like it.

**Me's(Scandal Mistress) **thank you for all of the Tony on my timeline and in my inbox. Greatly appreciated lol


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"You wanted a word." Keegan said before Fitz was even able to fully close the doors behind him.

Though Fitz didn't make mention of the hostile tone he detected, his raised brow communicated that it had been noted. Instead he just moved closer until they were face to face."I did want to talk for a minute. I just wanted to personally thank you for getting in touch with me and informing me about the threats against Olivia. She never would have let on because she thinks it would be pointless to do so. She just chalks it up to the cost of doing business in such a public medium."

With intentions to speed things along because he was standing with the last person in the last place he'd rather be, Keegan nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets in an unsuccessful attempt to ward off the cold night air. "It was no problem. I figured you should know. I wanted you to considering her involvement with you was the catalyst for it all."

Insulted, Fitz felt his well polished decorum slipping, took a step back and scoffed."Me? Really? Not small, bored and diseased minds? That's really interesting to know."

Keegan felt the man's glare all the way to the soles of his feet. He knew that his accusation had put such a powerful man on the defensive but he couldn't be concerned with that at the moment. His main concern was Olivia and the path he believed she was headed down. "You're not naive, Sir. Who you are, who she is, you had to know the chaos this would create; especially in her life. You're so high up on the food chain you're virtually untouchable, but she gets the honor of bearing the brunt of it all. The whispers and the stares, the threats against her livelihood and her person, those are all on her. You had to know that going in and yet you still couldn't leave her alone."

"And if I had she'd still possibly be single, am I right?" he mused. Fitz wasn't above recognizing the truth in what was said but neither was he foolish enough to miss the real reason behind the criticism either. Keegan's demeanor combined with the desperate bite in his voice confirmed what he already knew to be true the first night he met him. "If I had not come into the picture or if I had ended my interaction with her as soon as the cameras faded to black on our interview, there'd still be a chance for you and Olivia. At least that's what you tell yourself, isn't it?"

Having one of his deepest desires thrown back in his face flustered him. Keegan stuttered while searching for the words to cover his tracks. "I don't know what you-"

"Oh save it. I'm not naive, remember? You just said so yourself. I remember the night at the gala, that night you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I've seen how you can't keep your eyes off of her tonight. Olivia's a very beautiful woman and so much more. Everything you see, I saw. And quite frankly I'd probably wonder what was wrong with you if you couldn't, but that should be the end of it. She has someone. Someone who isn't going anywhere. Someone she doesn't want to go anywhere. And if you can't deal with that, if you can't keep your personal feelings out of it..."

"Now I get it. The words of thanks and concern for her safety were just ways for you to threaten me and stake your claim. Nice to really know what I'm working with here." Keegan's voice rose, his hot eyes narrowed.

Fitz remained calm through it all. His gaze was serious and unwavering while his voice remained level."There's no need to stake anything. Liv already knows how I feel about this and I trust her to handle any situation the way she sees fit. As for threats? Of course not. I'm just giving you advice but whether you perceive it as friendly or not is entirely up to you." He shrugged and smiled. "Happy Holidays."

* * *

><p>Upon his re-entry into the room Fitz immediately spotted Olivia and grinned. She stalked in his direction noticeably confused, her hands grabbing his forearms as she practically hurled herself at him.<p>

"Where have you been?" he wondered.

"I was about to ask you the very same question. But to answer yours, Abby had an unsalvageable wardrobe malfunction so they had to leave."

"Yikes," he winced. "I guess that explains your disappearance then."

"The only thing I could do was fetch Tab for her and when she couldn't work a miracle they knew it was a wrap. How did you occupy your time while I was-" Olivia's face fell when she saw Keegan barge through the same French doors she watched Fitz emerge from. Shocked, she looked at him with a myriad of emotions dancing in her eyes."No. Tell me you didn't. You two were just not..."

Her words sounded like a plea, one that was too late in coming because the corroboration of her fear was there to plainly see in his eyes. "What have you done?"

"Liv, calm down."

"I will not calm down! I asked you not to interfere."

Her rising voice rivaling the Christmas tunes, his eyes quickly scanned the room for a read on how much of an audience they'd obtained. A few pair of eyes averting his gaze was more than enough for him to wrap his hand around her wrist. Her eyes widened in disbelief at his touch but he started walking anyway. Once he led her through the increasingly popular doors he removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The cold burst of air hit Olivia in the face, shut her eyes for her and caused her to sputter as she attempted words. "How did you two stand it out here?"

"I think being passionate about the topic at hand fueled both our internal fires."

"Fitz..."

"Are you ready to leave? Then we can have this conversation in the car. I suppose going to arrange for a suite upstairs would look kind of tacky to your colleagues but we could send one of the guys to do it for us."

"I'm not in the mood for any of that. Just tell me why. When I specifically told you how I feel about you butting into my work."

His emotions already magnified due to words with Keegan made it easy for him to shout. "How about you not jumping to conclusions, Olivia! I wanted to thank the guy for looking out for you, that's all."

Her brows furrowed, her voice softened with regret. "What do you mean?"

"The threats, Liv, remember? He called me about the threats. Now we know to keep our eyes open, your back watched at all times."

Feeling foolish for thinking the worst, she immediately apologized but avoided his gaze. But with him not fond of being disconnected from her for any length of time, he exhaled, placed a finger under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met and she could see forgiveness swimming in his.

She nodded and her fingers brushed his cheek before he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"All better now?"

She smiled and nodded again. "So it went well then?"

"Could have been the beginning of a beautiful friendship but he had to go and paint me as the source of all your troubles."

"Oh no," she closed her eyes and groaned. "What did you say?"

"I called him on his delusions. I told him he was jealous, that I know it and that he needs to get over it," he placed a finger over widening mouth. "Before you say anything to the contrary let's just agree to disagree. I'm a man, I know men. I know when one's interested in a woman. And when one is interested in my woman, my instincts kick into overdrive."

"Your woman, huh?" She asked teasingly, smiling and stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes mine. And I'm yours," he spoke emphatically. "Now what do you have to say to that?"

She leaned forward pressed her lips to his. "Take me home, Fitz. I just want to spend the rest of my night with you."

* * *

><p>The next day flew by with everyone operating at a heightened pace as they attempted to cram all their responsibilities into twenty four hours. It began with a rushed breakfast and a trip to the post office to mail gifts. There was frenzied packing; a candid conversation between father and children, and a strained phone telephone call among exes finalizing the visitation of said children. Since they would be apart on Christmas day the teens were given a few early presents to open until they were together again and could celebrate properly.<p>

Although they were ecstatic with what had received, Olivia wished the excitement had extended to the journey they headed out on shortly thereafter because the flight from New York to North Carolina was so subdued that it bordered on morose.

There were sporadic bursts of light chatter that she mostly initiated while Gerry doled out jokes and pestered Karen until she returned the favor. Even though it was apparent no one's heart was in it, she respected the effort to make the best of the situation since no one in the group really wanted to part.

Watching Fitz from the corner of her eye, Olivia saw him still engrossed in his tablet to distract from the fact that he would soon be without his kids. He wasn't angry at them or even Mellie because she was their mother after all, he was just a little suspicious and a lot disappointed that his vision for his first Christmas with Olivia and his children would be deferred. As if she'd read his mind she reached out her hand and squeezed his and when he looked up she gave him a small smile.

When they finally made it to North Carolina, there were tight hugs and pleas and promises to enjoy the holiday all around. And before she completed her hesitant disembarkment Karen quickly turned to Olivia and presented her with a small package that was to be opened on Christmas morning. With the plane at a standstill on the tarmac Olivia hang back and watched from her seat as Fitz escorted Karen and Gerry to the waiting limousine and said another goodbye.

* * *

><p>By the time they landed in Vermont Fitz's mood had lightened considerably while Olivia was hit by a wave of nostalgia. Memories from her very first visit overpowered her, humbled her. She marveled at the way her life had changed since that day, the way her relationship with the man beside her had blossomed into something more than she'd ever believed was possible. The depth of love and care and understanding he had shown her from the moment he pursued her up until the the present continued to amaze and at times leave her speechless.<p>

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked as soon as the helicopter stilled. "Liv?"

"Hmm?" she turned and their noses touched.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "Let's go."

Since the previous light dusting of snow had now intensified, Fitz hold on tighter to her as he moved carefully across the lawn and towards the front door. Once he opened it and she still hadn't walked past, he turned to her. "Liv, is everything okay?"

She tore her eyes from the snow covered mountains and other scenery to focus on him. "This place is truly beautiful. Magic."

"I've always thought so. "But I'm starting to resent it just a little because it seems to have all of your attention."

"Would it make you feel better to know that the reason I'm distracted is because I'm thinking of you."

"Really? Do tell. But only inside because it's freezing."

He ushered her inside and she stopped short; closing her eyes and resting against the door while a smile played at her lips.

"I'm remembering everything about my very first time here." Olivia recalled the anxiety, the determination and desire to perform a job that was well done. She remembered praying that they would hit it off, have a rapport of some kind, hopefully find some common ground.

Her body warmed all over when she thought of how far they had come considering how uncertain she was of their first meeting. "I was so ready for it, but nervous at the same time; overly prepared really. I was praying that I wouldn't mess anything about it up. There was the potential for so much to go wrong. You could have found me a little green, very annoying. You could have been an ass who only turned it on for rolling cameras."

"But instead..." he kissed her lips and then her fingertips before placing them over his heart.

"I had no idea what was really waiting for me on the other side of that door, did I?"

"That was Brandon if I recall." Fitz joked.

"Yes. Who promptly whisked Abby and me away to the guest house."

Fitz inched closer to her, smiling as he got swept up in memories of his own. "I won't even get into how many times I changed clothes, how long I paced or how high I counted until I gave myself permission to go down and introduce myself."

"You? Nervous? Aww that's cute," She said with a gentle tug of his cheek.

"I've never kept my attraction towards you a secret. I told you from the beginning how I felt about your face, your smile, your legs, your brain. Your mind really turns me on sometimes."

"So it's my mind that really does it for you, huh?"

"Among other things," he admitted, hauling her against him to nuzzle her neck.

She sighed as his lips made their way from her ear lobe, jawline and then the corner of her mouth "Not that this isn't nice and all but are you sure you don't want to want to postpone it until later? I'm sure those guys would appreciate being able to unload the luggage so they can take off."

"I think they'll be okay waiting another minute while we observe tradition."

"Tradition?"

Fitz pointed upwards and both their gazes flew in that very direction to see the mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

"Tradition," she smiled.

He did the same as he brought his lip to hers; kissing her reverently, soundly as he enveloped her in his embrace. "Merry Christmas, Olivia."

"Merry Christmas, Fitz."

* * *

><p>After lighting a fire and putting their bags away, Fitz went in search of Olivia and found her in the kitchen. He laughed at her seemingly having an out of body experience as she leaned over the pot on the counter.<p>

"I take it someone's hungry."

"Marie made clam chowder, Fitz. The other crock pot has chilli. And the bread, that she baked with her own two hands, it's still warm. That woman is an angel. Have I told you how much I love Vermont?"

Fitz laughed as he remembered the tactics he'd employed to make his interest in her known.

"What?"

"Nothing, Liv."

"It's not nothing. You're laughing and I want to know why."

"I was just thinking of how much convincing I had to do to get you back here in a non professional capacity and now you just love it. I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life and I was president for four years! If the flowers, gifts and calls didn't work I was going to go with a blimp or something more drastic."

"You wouldn't have," she challenged.

"Liv, you know me now. Do you doubt that I would?"

She studied him, saw how serious he was. "Well you didn't have to go that far. Besides, my hesitance was more about the situation you were in as opposed to you the man. But look at us now. Here. Together."

"We are and that's how we'll stay. Together," he pulled her close and kissed her nose. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p>Captivated by the steadily falling snow and twinkling Christmas lights reflected back her through the doors she didn't notice Fitz's return until he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace.<p>

"It's really beginning to look a lot like Christmas right?"

She nodded, her head bobbing against his shoulder. "How's it going in North Carolina?"

"They say it's just okay. That the night is going a little slow, that Mellie's trying a little too hard."

Olivia winced. "Hopefully it'll get easier before it's over with."

Fitz could only grunt in response. He knew that Olivia's heart was in the right place, that her hope was that his children would be spared some of the issues she had faced with her own parents. She had made no secret of wanting Karen and Gerry to have a relationship with their mother, that if already too far gone to be solid at least it would be one without resentment. As their father, he wanted to hope and believe with her but he knew Mellie better than them all and he couldn't stop wondering when the other shoe would drop. He seriously doubted that her maternal instincts had kicked in after almost seventeen years of dormancy. But for the sake of his children he would lend his support and pick up any broken pieces shattered in the wake of her latest overture.

Detecting silence that was unusual for him she shifted in his arms and craned her neck to observe him. "Everything alright?"

"I just miss them, that's all."

"Yeah, me too."

"I haven't had to yell at anyone in oh five or six hours, it feels weird."

"I'm really sorry, baby." Olivia's mouth was in a full blown pout as she turned until they were facing. "The next few days will fly by and then they'll be here before you know it. Until then is there anything I can do to help take your mind off of it?"

His hands roamed her body as he shrugged and spoke in a taunting manner. "I say give it your best shot. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Never one to back down from a challenge, and his words a blatant one, she threw herself on him and kissed him soundly until they toppled to the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia awoke with a sense of contentment she had never experienced before. She was relaxed, genuinely happy and at the present moment with nary a care in the world. The only thing presently dominating her thoughts was Fitz and the way he made her feel. Their night had included hearty laughs and shared secrets before culminating with wine and lovemaking in front of the fireplace. Somewhere in the midst of all their blissed out euphoria they made it upstairs and into the California king bed to continue marking their first holiday spent alone together.<p>

Bones still the consistency of jelly she rolled over with a smile on her face but finding his side of the bed empty wiped it off. She sat up slightly, balancing her upper body on her elbows as she looked around the room and listened for signs of him.

When her gaze landed on the nightstand on the side of her bed she saw an envelope and small jewelry box in place of the alarm clock. Filled with curiosity and nerves she paused. Just when she believed she had enough courage she reached her hand out only to pull it away. She repeated the movement a few more times before tearing at the paper. She smiled at the holiday card before reading Fitz's words to her.

_Merry Christmas Eve_

_I've been wanting to give you this from the moment I saw it. I think I've been good about holding back and have waited long enough. I love you._

_Fitz_

With her pulse pounding and breaths labored as she jumped from the bed, threw on his NAVY sweatshirt, her chestnut UGG's and bounded down the stairs with the gift box in hand. "Fitz! Fitz where are you! What have you done? Fitz!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"We're in here, Olivia."

She followed the sound of his voice into the den and found him on his knees seating the freshly cut tree into the stand with an assist from a few guards and the caretaker. They continued on in their discussion of precise angles and the height of tree like she wasn't even there but it didn't prevent her from being self conscious about her disheveled appearance. Although another run up the stairs would expel some of her anxiousness coursing through her,she chose to stay in place and smooth a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear instead.

When the group still carried on without anymore acknowledgement of her presence, she shouted Fitz's name and the room fell silent. He looked at her, raising his eye before addressing the men. "Are we all good fellas?"

They studied the tree again, grudgingly came to a consensus that it was centered correctly and then they were excused.

"Gentleman," she said meekly as they walked by her.

"Well, how do you like it?" He asked once they were alone.

"The tree is nice. But the box..."

As soon as he heard her utter the word he shut his eyes. He couldn't believe she beat him to the punch. "I finished the card and I was sure I'd be back up before you stirred. If you heard and saw how you were sleeping, nothing was waking you. So when the guys were up and ready to go I got distracted."

Her agitation caused her to ignore the comments on her sleeping habits. She just shook the small container in his face. "Well I think it's safe to say that the surprise is on both of us! What is this?"

"Wait, you didn't open it?"

"No I was too busy avoiding a panic attack. You just don't leave an unaccompanied jewelry box, a ring box, no less, in a woman's vicinity at any time really but especially during Christmas or Valentine's day."

He held his hands out in an attempt to reassure her. "Calm down it's not an engagement ring. Open the box, Liv" he smirked.

She took a series of deep breaths and with a somewhat shaky hand did as he asked. She gasped. The dress ring was spectacular, a literally breathtaking piece flanked with brilliant and yellow diamonds and a yellow diamond as a centerpiece.

"Fitz-"

It was his turn to be nervous. His stance was crooked and he bit his bottom lip. "So do you like it?"

It was exquisite. A token that obviously couldn't be chosen without serious thought, love and care. There were tears shining in her eyes as she answered. "I love it. I love you. It's so very beautiful. Thank you."

Smiling, he did the honor of removing it from its case and placing the ring on her right hand. "It was made for you just like I thought."

She looked at her finger, his face and then joined their lips in a tender kiss. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Gripping two cups of coffee Fitz walked into the den and saw Olivia sitting exactly where he left her on the sofa still staring at her ring.<p>

"I guess that's a sign that I did good."

"You did great," she smiled at him. "I hope you love what I've picked for you as much as I love this. Because if you do, I will have no doubt that you're pleased."

He placed the mugs on the table and leaned down to face her."I'm pleased now. Ecstatic, walking on the moon, because you are here with me and that's the only Christmas present I need." Fitz emphasized the sentiment with a deep languorous kiss before stepping back. "I don't know if I should tell you this because I'm not so sure you can handle it but that was only the beginning of your Christmas gifts."

"Fitz, no. This is already more than enough, too much actually. This. You. Here. It's enough for me."

"It's not even half of what I think you deserve. I love you and I like expressing that in every way I can. All I want to do is keep you smiling, keep that light in your eyes and if gifts help do that, gifts you will have." He caught her tears with his fingers and then kissed her.

She laughed."Well since you've already went through all that trouble of purchasing them."

"Glad you agree" he chuckled. "But for now, what are we doing? Breakfast? Tree? Shower?"

She looked at her ring and thought on the options. She wasn't ready to take it off just yet. "Breakfast, but only if you're cooking. I'm not ready to part with my new friend, we're still getting acquainted."

"Okay, breakfast it is." He nodded and bit his lip.

"Or," she purred with a low voice and darkened eyes. "I can think of a few other things that will allow me to keep it on."

"Oh?" His voice dropped even lower in response to her tone, "do tell."

"Show, Fitz. I'm positive you'd rather I show you." She laced her hands around his neck and pulled him down onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And I finally got them back to Vermont! I love Olitz in Vermont, wish I could have set the whole story there, but maybe another story another time. As always thank you for all of your feedback. I truly appreciate it and take it to heart. These days I use it for motivation to continue to write this. **Scandal Mania**, I'm still finding ways to fit Harrison in at the moment but he may go the way of Tom soon(had to erase him from the Thanksgiving chapters lol) Shonda and company make it so hard for a fanfic writer lol. **KikiNikMc **thank you again for letting me know what you thought of this. Your reaction to the chapters was the highlight of my weekend. Always love reading new thoughts on this thing that I started forever ago. Last but not least have to say an early Happy Mother's Day to all my fellow Mama's out there! Hope you have a great day!


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** I wrote this for those who were interested in the rest of Olitz's Christmas whether it was more of Fitz's gifts to Olivia or whatever. I was going to just mention the gifts in passing but it's Vermont and did I mention I really love Vermont lol. Next chapter it's back to the real world and the things and people who await them.

Chapter 25

After showering and sharing breakfast duties, Olivia and Fitz worked on turning their tree and other rooms into the most accurate representation of Christmas cheer ever created. When taking in her choice of lights, wreaths, figurines and ornaments she quickly found that she had no problem putting the disturbing amount of paraphernalia to use, she just objected to the idea of letting perfectly good popcorn go to waste by using it as garland. Other than that minor disagreement, they worked harmoniously around the house, transforming it into a Christmas wonderland.

Once all tasks over the large space were completed to their liking, they stood back and admired their handiwork. Impressed but exhausted after the work and subsequent inspection, Fitz sat down on the nearest surface and pulled Olivia onto his lap.

As she giggled and squirmed he smiled into her neck, happier than he'd ever been. "So what now?" He wondered, his voice husky as his teeth tugged at her ear and his fingers moved underneath her sweater, over her stomach and into the waistband of her leggings.

After an instinctive moan she shook her head and covered his hand with her own. "No sir. Not so soon. I need a moment to adjust to all this togetherness."

"You love it. Admit it." He laughed while his teeth grazed her collarbone.

"I do. I just need a little reprieve. It's been a while since we've had all this uninterrupted time. There's always an obligation that we have to break for; be it the kids, work or other commitments. There are no breaks here."

"Just one of the many awesome perks of vacation if you ask me," he kissed her quickly. "So if me taking you back to bed is out, again I ask, what now?"

Without an honest clue, she shrugged and said casually. "Whatever else you want to do."

* * *

><p>Over a lunch of leftovers they agreed on a Christmas menu for two and then took a leisurely walk around the snow covered property until their winter wear was useless against the frigid temperature. Inside Fitz adjusted the thermostat and rekindled the fire while Olivia made sure their food supply contained all of the necessities for the following day.<p>

"Karen and Gerry?" She asked after watching him end his call once she returned to the his side. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. They seem fine. So far their schedule is being filled with lunches and parties they couldn't care less about attending but Mellie..."

"Is being Mellie?"

"She can't resist. The former first lady returning to her hometown for the holidays with her loving children in tow supporting various charities and fundraisers, what a headline that will be."

The tension he harbored was stifling the expansive space and clouding his features. She sighed and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just have to learn to cope and get through it. It was just a whole lot easier when she couldn't be bothered to even fake an interest in them. Hopefully this is just some passing phase."

"And if it isn't? If she really makes an effort to be in their lives what then?"

He really didn't want to entertain the thought. He knew eventually he would just have to suck it up and deal because at the end of the day he was the one who chose to marry her and procreate with her, but in the here and now he wasn't ashamed of admitting to himself that his life was much better when she was both out of sight and mind. "Can I cross that bridge when I come to it? I think I'm giving her a little too much of my attention as it is."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

He stood, took her hand in his and smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Perched on the island sipping wine, Olivia decided that watching him work was truly a thing of beauty; literally her idea of poetry in motion, and she was enjoying every second of it; even going so far as to commit it to memory.<p>

Her breath hitched, her stomach fluttered and then tightened at the way his body moved. His steps were swift and sure as he retrieved ingredients and cookware. She admired the way his muscles flexed as he shook spices, chopped meat and vegetables and stirred pasta. He was the epitome of a sight to behold and the fact that he was unquestionably and completely hers, filled her with a level of smug she didn't usually give way to.

She didn't know if the alcohol, the heat from the stove or the man and her thoughts about him was responsible for the rise in the room temperature she just knew things had become considerably hotter. She fanned herself and gulped down the rest of her Chardonnay while he concentrated on the content of his pots and pans.

As if he had access to her innermost thoughts in that moment, Fitz shook his head and chuckled. He lifted a chunk of cream covered chicken from the pan and walked to her. "Open."

He raised his eyebrow when she spread her legs but fit his body into the space it created without further comment. She was tipsy and her brazenness only made her sexier in his eyes. Exhaling he ran his free hand along her thigh before his fingers teased her lips. "Open up, Livvie."

Extremely sensitive to his nearness and the sound of his voice, her body tingled and then complied with his command, and in doing so was swiftly rewarded for her obedience. She got to experience the succulent and rich tasting meat as well as the beginnings of Fitz's arousal.

"Livvie," her name rolled deep within his throat once she refused to release his index finger from the warm recesses of her mouth.

She ran her feet along the length of his very long legs, her eyes wide and innocent but darkening with each passing second. "What?"

He shook his head to clear it of the haze she had induced and swallowed. He glanced at the boiling pot and then back at her before capturing her mouth with his own. The mating of their mouths was eager and uninhibited; tongues warred, teeth clashed as noises mingled and then were absorbed. Hands drifted; floating and grasping at skin and clothing as words of love and wanting filled the air.

When the sounds and smells the stove began emitting reminded him of how completely he had been distracted, he severed the connection between them to give his attention to what he had started. Her body humming, Olivia brought her knees to her chest and giggled at the speed in which he drained pasta, turned off burners and then returned to her. Chuckling with her, he pulled her to him while his fingers embedded in her hair and he drank from her lips like he was in search of a taste of her very spirit.

* * *

><p>"Would you marry me?"<p>

Her body limp, lax and satisfied on the floor in the den, Olivia's form instantly stiffened once Fitz's question penetrated the dissipating spell she was under. She shifted her posture, drew her eyes from the blinding lights of the tree to stare at him. She studied him for a long while but his expression gave away nothing.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked, 'Would you marry me?'" he repeated.

"Are you serious right now? Is that a proposal because if so...?"

"It's not. I'm asking out of curiosity. I mean with the way you freaked out earlier when you thought that could have been an engagement ring," he paused, sighed. "I thought I'd have to bring in oxygen for you. So I'm just wondering if that was a reaction to a possible proposal or the way you thought it was being handled. Liv-" He pushed when his thoughts were met with nothing but silence.

Unsure of what to say, where to begin she sighed and started with the truth. "I love you, Fitz, I do. I am in love with you. I'm happy with you, committed to you and to us. But I'm not at a place in my life where I want marriage, I'm not sure if I ever will be. I'm a strong believer in not tinkering with things that aren't broken. Things are as good as perfect so what would be the point in messing with it?" Even though his expression was still unreadable she could feel a slight change in the air, she reached out touched his face and asked softly. "What about you? Do you think you ever want to try it again one day?"

After finally being loosed from decades of a disastrous entanglement a great big part of him was in no rush for a repeat of matrimony however improved upon it would be. But then when he thought of Olivia he was confident he was up for any and all things."When the time is right. To do it again the right way, for the right reasons, with the right woman, I have to say it's something I would like very much. But until then..."

His lips touched her shoulder for a tender kiss and then his teeth nipped at the very same spot before slowly inching upwards, traveling along the curve of her neck until he reached her earlobe. She panted and grabbed a fistful of his hair as she felt his breath then voice in her ear as he positioned himself on top of her.

* * *

><p>The late evening was spent devouring the meal he prepared and sharing their favorite memories from Christmases that had long passed. They laughed and cringed at some of the must have items they had begged and compromised mischief making for. Things that were so corny and insignificant but they would have given limbs for at the time.<p>

Once they finished Olivia looked around the room and took in the damage done to the kitchen. Since Fitz had cooked, she spared him cleanup duties and persuaded him to relax. She was thinking more along the lines of a drink and a movie or maybe time spent listening to Christmas tunes. She could only shake her head and smile as he carried in more logs for the fireplace and then watched her work in the kitchen. She cleaned efficiently and without much distraction from him and when she was done he turned out the lights.

They were more than ready to retire upstairs for the rest of the night when he heard distinctive ringing throughout the lower level of the house. Switching directions, he strolled towards the study and accepted the video call from Karen and Gerry and as soon as they were connected everyone started speaking at once; bright faces, booming voices and wide smiles abounding.

"The kids sounded good. They looked good, right?" Olivia posed the question to Fitz as soon as she heard him exit the adjoining bathroom.

Taking in the unexpected sight of her in a midnight blue gown crafted of silk and lace temporarily halted his steps and literally stole his breath.

Wondering if she had imagined his presence she finished turning down the bed and whipped her head around. "Fitz? The kids?"

"Yeah, they seemed great."

Perfectly aware of what had captured his attention she smiled. "I thought I'd try something a little different tonight since me in a gown was such a big hit a few weeks ago. And who knows, I might actually let you get me out of it this time around."

"If only I could be so lucky." He moved towards her, kissed her forehead, nose and then lips.

She sighed and held his waist. "You are. I am. We are so blessed."

He didn't break their embrace allowed her to hold onto him for as long and as tightly as she wanted to while he kissed the top of her head. "Liv, who was that on the phone? They kept calling but you kept ignoring. Was it your mom?"

She nodded and replied. "Yes."

"What did she want?"

"Her message said she just wanted to say congratulations on the interview that will be broadcast tomorrow night. Wanted me to know that she'll be watching right along with Elijah, that they're both proud as peacocks and that she'll call again tomorrow to wish me a proper Merry Christmas."

"And when she does will you answer?"

Olivia thought about all that had transpired between her mother and herself the last month and she just became incensed and exhausted all over again. She exhaled and placed a hand on Fitz's cheek. "I'm really not sure and right now I can't be bothered to search my soul for an answer. All I want is to feel you, to lie in your arms for the rest of the night. Can you make that happen?"

He smiled and hugged her again. "Livvie, your wish is my command. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>In spite of growing up and older Olivia's love of Christmas never dampened. It didn't matter where she was or whom she was with, during the most wonderful time of the year she was still that proverbial kid; giddy and curious and wide eyed. No matter the circumstance, the warmth and goodwill of the season spread through and then radiated off of her and that particular morning was no different.<p>

Even though it was terribly early when she awoke she still did so with a beaming smile and racing pulse. Her eyes flew to the nightstand on her side of the bed and thankfully found no surprise awaiting her. She turned to her right and saw that Fitz was still asleep. It was sound and peaceful and beautiful but she couldn't figure out how he did it. She couldn't understand how he didn't know that it was officially Christmas. Smiling, her thumb traced his jaw and the corner of his mouth before she leaned over, placed a kiss on his chest and left the warmth of the bed for the bathroom.

When she returned she was happy to find Fitz awake, smiling and waiting. "Merry Christmas, Livvie."

She ran to close the distance between them and landed on top of him with a thud and a cackle and replied. "Merry Christmas, Fitz."

* * *

><p>"So who's up first?" Fitz stood in front of the tree staring at the presents underneath.<p>

"Let's start with the kids," Olivia decided from her chair and rubbed her hands together. "I'm dying to know what they've picked out for me."

"You're choosing my children over me? I'm crushed," He joked and winked at her before squatting and rummaging through the wrapped packages.

Olivia oohed and ahhed over the silk lined gloves and scarf from Gerry, the jeweled headband and brooch from Karen. And although Fitz was very impressed with the thoughtfulness of the gifts the teens had selected for Olivia, he couldn't resist feigning jealousy over the consideration they had obviously employed while buying for her. Even with his teasing, her eyes didn't stop twinkling; both of them pleased that they cared enough to give her anything, touched all the more that she could actually put them to use.

While he continued on with his ribbing she stood and gathered parcels and extended them to him, silencing him with the look of love and pride on her face. He took his time unwrapping each one; awed by the elusive first edition penned by an author he'd made mention of being interested in as well as an accompanying hand written journal. He was stunned by the rare Breguet; the 18 karat gold open face keyless watch the perfect addition to his collection.

When he said nothing she exhaled and began rambling to fill the quiet. Olivia explained the process behind her choices for him, her difficulty in finding the things she felt would be just right for him, hoping the sound of her voice drowned out her nervousness. And then she felt his hand taking hers, his firm grip immediately calming her down. She smiled and so did he before he pulled her into his lap and thanked her with a gentle kiss.

"Are you pleased? I want you to be pleased." She cupped his face.

"I am. I told you I would be. I have been from the day you started taking my calls, from the day you decided that we could try and see what was between us. You have made me the happiest I have ever been, Livvie. You do know that right?"

She nodded. "It's just with all that you do for me, give to me, I just wanted to give you something you would love. I want to always give you the best."

"You do. Everyday you're with me, you do."

While she was still in his arms, Fitz presented Olivia with a diamond necklace and a pair of pear shaped earrings designed as the perfect companions to her ring. She instantly fell in love with the extravagant pieces constructed of brilliant and yellow diamonds and told him so. After admiring her jewels and then safely storing them, Olivia and Fitz Skyped with those far away but close to their hearts. They held conversations with Karen, Gerry, Harrison, Abby and CiCi before she checked in with her grandparents. After hanging around for small talk with the older couple Fitz excused himself from the room.

"I really wish you guys would have changed your minds and accepted Fitz's invitation to join us here in Vermont."

Janice sat wordlessly and took in Olivia's appearance, wholeheartedly approving of what she saw. There was not a part of her that wasn't glowing and her voice was laced with joy. Overwhelmed with emotion from witnessing a side of her granddaughter she had prayed would be awakened, she felt tears prick her eyes. "I know you mean well sweetie, but something tells me you two are doing just fine on your own."

"We are. The time alone together has been more than good. It's been great for the both of us. There's no work, no press, no cameras; just us. It doesn't mean I don't miss you and Pop Pop very much though."

"Speaking of us," Janice glanced at the gifts that had arrived from Olivia. She looked from the cruise tickets, pamphlets detailing a year of spa services, and cooking classes, "were your presents a way of trying to tell us something, young lady?"

"Nothing except that I love you both so much. I want you to have some fun and relaxation together. Something that doesn't include you hanging out at Miss Lucy's while he hangs out at the church barbershop for a change."

"Fifty plus years, darling and I think we've managed, but we appreciate the thought. The cooking class sounds fun and he's probably off packing for the cruise as we speak but I'm not sure even I can get him into the spa. You know how Pop Pop is about touchy feely stuff with outsiders."

"Which is precisely why he probably needs the sessions more than most. I can only imagine the amount of tension they can work out of him over time. But if he refuses, give the package to one of your girlfriends. What?" She wondered upon noticing Janice's goofy smile.

"It just makes me happy seeing you so happy. It looks very good on you. I think I need to have a talk with Fitz to thank him for that."

Her features animated, Olivia smiled until it hurt. "He has made this Christmas heaven for me. He's made me forget everything except him and that's what I need if only for a week and a half."

"Well I hope the feeling stays longer than that because you deserve it. And if you have someone willing to give it? Hold on to him, Livvie, and don't let him get away."

"Oh, I don't plan on it, Grammie. As long as he's staying, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The rest of Olivia's day was spent on the highest of clouds. In between displays of affection they managed to a prepare their meal and eat it, agree on a destination for a few days of fun and sun as soon as Karen and Gerry arrived and passed the rest of the afternoon counting down to the airing of her interview. When the time came she watched the program in its entirety snuggled in Fitz's embrace, mentally critiquing her work while he whispered words of praise and encouragement. His comments helped but she could still pinpoint moments that could be improved, such as the intensity of her focus, her posture, allowing subjects more time to reflect on a point before moving on.<p>

Once it finally ended, Olivia released a breath she had been holding in for the better part of the hour and slowly faced Fitz.

His eyes and smile beamed with pride that was all for her. His respect and admiration were apparent and humbling and appreciated. They helped silence the lingering doubts she had about her effectiveness in getting her subjects' stories told, her abilities as a journalist. With a small smile, she accepted his congratulations and kiss before regrettably ending it to put a stop to the incessant ringing of her phone. She accepted call after call from people she knew, whether personally or professionally, offering her congratulations on her work. She spoke briefly with coworkers; longer if they were friends as well and carried on lengthy conversations with Abby, Harrison, and her grandfather. By the time she finished up and returned to Fitz he was already asleep so placed a soft kiss on his lips, prepared herself for bed and joined him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Thank you all for take the time to review! **Martina G**, I always like hearing whether or not this story is coming across the way I intended. Sorry that it has veered into blah territory for you. From the day I uploaded the first chapter I had to select a genre and I chose Romance/Drama. I've never intended for this to be a piece of angst though I recognize the issues between them could easily take the story there. I'm not afraid to do it, that's usually what I write, but personally I have had my fill of Olitz angst for the time being.

What I've tried to do is sprinkle most of their obstacles/issues (race and career, an ex spouse, kids, the public's reaction and the return of her parents) throughout the chapters while steadily building them up and keeping the focus on them as a couple. The story's not over which means things haven't been resolved. But when I do revisit some of those things they still won't take over the story. I won't say it's easy finding the right balance, some will have no problem with the pace at which I write and some will and that's okay. My style of storytelling is not for everyone and that's fine with me, but as long as the majority can deal with it and stay interested in this, I'll keep posting.

Sometimes I do want to dive more into the dramatic side but I'm more interested in Olitz togetherness than all their obstacles combined and I'm sure it shows. I have to write where my interests lie or there'll be no words at all. And it may become drawn out and boring and not worth the read to some but that's just how my brain is wired when it comes to them. If this story is not your cup of tea, luckily this is a fandom full of talented writers with many unique, beautiful, and entertaining takes on Olitz out there to enjoy, I know I do. Hope you have found some you do enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Time waits for no man. Apparently it didn't stall for women either. And as the days passed Mellie Grant found the adage applying to her situation more and more. She had reached the point where she no longer had the luxury of waiting around for Fitz to come to his senses. For him to put a stop to the public humiliation his fling with Olivia Pope brought to their family and himself. If she was going to make her name a force to be reckoned with within the political arena she had to begin taking steps to ensure that future; even if she had to navigate the beginning stages alone and without the backing of the one man who she had given her life to.

Although Fitz's choices increasingly infuriated her and gave her pause she was confident that he would return to her side where he belonged. But until then there was still work to be done, one of the first things on her agenda being a brunch hosted in her home.

For the better part of the day she would charm and flatter and hold court over some of the Party's biggest donors. She just prayed they focused more on her and the potential she had to polish their tarnished image and less on Fitz's midlife crisis. Hour upon hour of rehearsing possible scenarios with a consultant had left her confident in her ability to skillfully deflect or address numerous topics that might be thrown her way.

Her mood light and hopeful, she floated into the kitchen to check on the menu's progress before moving throughout the rest of the house to make sure it was spotless and inviting. On the way back to her bedroom images on one of the television screens captured her attention and stopped her in her tracks. She gawked and seethed at the pictures of Fitz and Olivia playing on the beach; walking hand in hand and lovingly holding onto one another as they stood in the ocean. Another showed the duo at dinner, one

caught them dancing; all smiles, curly hair and sun kissed skin, both dressed in white. The last photo in the slide included the couple, along with Karen and Gerry, shopping. The sights were taunting her, causing her stomach to churn but she couldn't look away.

"Turn it up!" she demanded to a worker before commenting on the noise the vacuum created. "And turn that off and get out!"

She slid into the leather chair and listened to the discussion, hoping that the words would drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. The female panel posited the question of whether today's woman could really have it all and were using Olivia as their avatar.

Her liaison with Fitz, the ratings bonanza created by her special reports combined with the rise and sustaining of her morning audience all were seen as factors in her star steadily ascending. She was an accomplished, well educated woman romantically involved with a prominent man who shamelessly adored her in public. The acceptance of his children, evidenced by the connection she seemed to have with them, made those whose points leaned more towards the belief of career and love and family being attainable seem valid.

According to the majority of pundits Olivia was living out the ideal and quite fabulously. By the time the segment, in which she was hastily mentioned, was over, Mellie was seeing red. She shot out of her seat with a roar and paced and panted just like she had finished a marathon. If there was ever any doubt before, she now knew that Fitz's fascination with Olivia Pope had gone on entirely too long. It needed to come to an end and quickly. She stormed out of the room in a huff more determined than ever to succeed in the righteous cause of delivering him from his stupidity.

* * *

><p>In between meetings, answering work correspondence and beginning preparation for the evening news broadcast, Olivia exchanged texts with Fitz that ranged from sweet and simple to sensual. He had completely obliterated her train of thought on more than one occasion throughout the course of their conversation to the point where she had to halt their discussion for long periods of time.<p>

Once an impromptu gab session with Abby came to an end, her hunger for him had simmered to a level that she deemed safe enough to resume communication. Sauntering back to her office, she looked down and smiled at the swiftness in which he replied to her.

_How much longer until you're finished with that place? I want to take you to lunch._

Eager to see him and touch him her response was on the tip of her finger, ready to be typed and sent but was hindered by her body colliding with another's. The contact was hard and abrupt, sending her device as well as files flying. Apologizing profusely for her inattention she bent down and began correcting the mess she made, gathering papers that had landed in every possible direction. Then she heard a strong voice, felt a strong familiar hand interrupt her movements; a hand she immediately withdrew hers from and stood. She smoothed her hands down her charcoal pencil skirt in an attempt to covertly create distance and collect her composure.

"My God, I'm so sorry. Forgive me for being a brainless idiot by acting like I'm the only person walking these halls."

Thinking her adorable in her flustered state, Keegan shot her a glorious smile. "It's okay, Olivia. My papers and I will survive. Luckily, so will your electronic life."

She accepted the smartphone he extended to her and caressed the screen to check for even the slightest damage. "It was still my fault. Although I didn't have any idea...you're back. Welcome back."

"Thanks. And yes, although vacation time seemed to do us all some good unfortunately the good times have ended."

"For some quicker than others," she added.

As soon as she had returned to New York at the start of the new year she had been tasked to step in and anchor the nightly news while the program's anchor recovered from injuries sustained during his holiday. The sudden shift in the lineup meant she spent more hours inside the building working than anywhere else which left her with less time for friends, Fitz and the kids. "Any word on when Grayson will be returning?"

He whistled, "With the amount of injuries he has, your guess is as good as mine. The broken bones alone...I won't even get into the swelling, cuts and bruises. Why, is there a problem?"

"None at all." She answered quickly. She didn't want to tell him how easy it was to settle into her new role as if it were designed for her and how she hated even the thought of giving it up.

"Look, Olivia we really haven't had a chance to talk to each other since before the Christmas party and then the night of with your guy...I feel like I should..."

Wondering when the topic would eventually rear its ugly head but not keen on ever discussing it, she waved her hands at him. "Everything's alright. Truly, we don't need to."

"Olivia, let's take this somewhere a little more private." he suggested without acknowledging her wish. He scooped up the rest of his paperwork, looked around and saw a group filing out of the conference room.

He walked in its direction without another word to her and she followed behind. His files hit the table and he turned to her just as soon as the door closed with a click.

"Look Keegan I think I know where this is going and..."

"Do you really, Olivia?" He softened his tone when she flinched "Sorry. Sit please."

"I think I'll stand."

Realizing she wasn't about to budge anytime soon he sighed. "All right. Judging by your vacation pics that have been slapped in the paper and everywhere else, I'd say it's safe to assume that you and Grant are still a thing, right?"

"We are."

"I also assume that you two talk a lot? I mean a journalist and a world leader I believe you two would be big on communicating, right?"

"We are."

"So he's shared his concerns? His belief that I might be interested in you outside of these four walls?"

"He has."

His eyes stayed on her while she looked everywhere but at him. He shoved his hands in pockets and exhaled at her avoidance tactic but pushed forward nonetheless. "You're a stunning woman, Olivia. Attractive. You're quick witted, smart and you work hard. There's not a lot of straight men who wouldn't be drawn to you and I'm not immune. I've even had my thoughts and an urge to do something about it. But I have no intention of crossing that line. The stories we tell, the work we do here is too important to get sidetracked by such messy entanglements. I don't need a threatened ex president breathing down my neck when I'm trying to keep BNN number one in news."

"So the fact that I'm in a relationship isn't enough to deter you in and of itself? It's Fitz's reaction and the work that takes priority, is that what you're saying?"

He smirked. "I never said I was a saint, Olivia. But you don't have to worry about me pursuing you or undermining your relationships, personal or professional. But if you ever found yourself single again I wouldn't drag my feet when it came to asking you out this time around."

"Keegan, please-"

"Olivia, I'm not about jeopardizing either of our positions with the network. I wasn't chosen to run an entire news division because I was easily led by emotions. Compartmentalizing and adapting can be wonderful things. I can separate my wants from the greater good."

"Then why say anything? Why tell me this when you know I can never unhear it!?"

"Your boyfriend brought it up so I assume it's nothing that's haven't been talked about before. Just wanted you to know where I stood if you ever find that this thing with Grant isn't all you dreamed it would be."

His blunt admissions floored her, wiped her of all thoughts except his words repeatedly running through her mind. Seeing her processing his confession right in front of him waited a beat before moving, breathing or anything else. When she said nothing else, he picked up his belongings and walked past her, careful not to touch her as he turned the door and held it open for her.

Without exchanging a word, they exited the room together but went separate ways. She spun in the direction of her office and saw Fitz standing watching them.

"What are you doing here?"

"What was that about?"

The questions were asked simultaneously out of confusion and curiosity, her mouth hanging ajar because of the surprises that apparently wouldn't stop coming.

"Olivia?" He said, his eyes intensely trained on her. "What's going on?"

She gave him a small smile, touched his face and the visitor's badge on his suit pocket before taking him by the hand and guiding him until they reached her office. As soon as they were shielded from prying eyes his mouth and hands went exploring. His kisses were enticing and consuming, his touch feather light and tempting as his fingers played with the bow of her blouse before dipping underneath her skirt and blindly feeling his way around skin, satin and lace and then cupping her behind. Their lack of connection maddening he pressed his body more fully into hers.

Remembering where they were, she tore her lips from his and moaned."Fitz-"

"Missed you, Livvie."

"Missed you too but this is work, we can't."

"I know."

They stayed in each other's embrace smiling, bumping foreheads and noses. "Hi."

"Hi." She stole a quick kiss from his addictive lips. "So how did you make it all the way up here? I didn't give my okay."

"It's not like you would turn me away."

"I know, but protocol."

He shrugged and then chuckled. "Now you know that a presidency in any stage trumps protocol. When you never got back to me about lunch I decided to come down and see what was going on for myself. So what I walked in on, was that what was going on? Are you going to tell me about it?"

She took a deep breath and then let it out; fidgeted with his lapel, his collar. "Let's just say that you were right about Keegan Patrick."

"Oh?" He asked with increased interest. "Do tell. But start by letting me know if I need to begin hunting him down this very minute."

She shook her head no. "But if we had bet on the depth of his interest in me I'd owe you a steak. So let me buy you one right now."

* * *

><p>The ride to the restaurant was informative and tense as Olivia recounted Keegan's revelation and Fitz took it all in. He was surprised that the man had come clean, curious how Olivia would handle it going forward and uncomfortable with the thought of the two working so closely together. He had plenty of ideas on how to rectify the situation to his satisfaction but he couldn't see Olivia agreeing or being pleased with any of them. Instead he sat back in his seat and brought her with him, wrapping her in his arms.<p>

He kissed her head. "So what are you going to do now that you know what you know?"

Genuinely puzzled, she lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes "What do you mean?"

"That man, your boss, came right out and said he has a thing for you. What do you mean what do I mean?"

"He copped to feelings he stated he has no intention of acting on. He hasn't done anything inappropriate. There's been no threats against my career if I don't reciprocate, no suggestive touching or hinting or anything else. He hasn't even asked me out! Hasn't offered to buy me so much as a bagel. He knows that I'm seeing you, that I'm happy with you. What do you suggest I do?"

The thoughts of her quitting, him getting Keegan Patrick reassigned to Timbuktu kept piercing his thoughts but he knew neither of those would really benefit him in the long run. He looked into her wide eyes, saw the fire dancing in them as she waited for the next words to leave his mouth and knew he had to tread carefully. He averted his gaze and stared out into the city.

"What were you going to say, Fitz?"

"Nothing. I'm just not thrilled about you working under the guy, with the guy or anything else with the guy."

"Well whenever you feel you're about to pop a vessel over it just remember work is the operative word."

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Ecstatic that there was finally an opening wide enough in her schedule that allowed for time to spend with Fitz, her smile was immense and steps brisk as they were escorted through the dining room and to their table. She was looking forward to basking in his always lavish attention while enjoying a nice meal and conversation, anxious just to focus on the two of them for part of her day before getting back to business.<p>

But the plan that seemed so simple, so promising even a few seconds prior quickly deflated once she took a good look at her surroundings. Feeling her hand jerk in his, Fitz stopped walking and turned to face her. "Liv?"

Her eyes were sharp as she ignored his questioning tone. He followed her gaze and spotted her parents walking towards them.

Her voice was icy and firm as she spoke. "No. Just no. You two have got to be kidding me. Out of all the city's in the entire world you have to show up here? You've resorted to stalking now?"

Maya shot Fitz a steely glare while Elijah stood stoic beside her. "Now don't be so dramatic, baby. How could we be stalking if we were here first? We're in town through the weekend and I simply told Eli you thought highly of this place so here we are. I did plan on calling you so we could get together..."

"Sure just like you called over to Pop Pop's on Thanksgiving or the millions of other times you show up here outside my apartment door at a moment's notice. Yeah, I really believe you were sparing me the element of surprise because you've been so disciplined about it in the past."

"Hold on, that's your mother you're talking to, Olivia."

Her face heated and blood boiled at the sound of her father's voice. In that instant she couldn't control her temper and immediately turned her irritation towards him; in part because he had chosen to insert himself and partly because he was the driving force behind it anyway. "No! You do not address me. Not now, not ever!"

Accustomed to numerous sets of eyes on him all at once, Fitz felt the exact moment they started receiving more attention than any of them would have liked. He knew that if Olivia was not swept up in her emotions she would be mortified that they were gaining an audience. He was just thankful that their late lunch meant the amount of people patronizing the restaurant had thinned considerably from the establishment's usually crowded atmosphere.

Obviously the clearest thinker in the group he moved closer to Olivia and whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned on her heel without another word to either of her parents.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were alone in the back of the car, she released a ear piercing shriek.<p>

"Better now?" Fitz asked, his voice and expression calm while he studied her.

"No." She shook her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "Whenever I think of the level of gall that they both possess. What is wrong with them? I just can't for the life of me comprehend..."

Desiring to soothe and distract her, to take her far away from the source of her problem, he tossed out suggestions. "You want to go somewhere and talk about it? Another restaurant? Your place? Mine?"

She heaved a sigh and stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry but I just want to go back to the studio and work. Maybe the faster I plow through it, the faster we can put this day down."

His own mood taking a hit because of her response, it was his turn to sigh and fuss."But you're upset. Do you really want to go back in there like that?"

"I need to. I need to go somewhere where I'm not someone's Liv or Livvie or baby. I just need to go be Olivia Pope. Can you understand that?"

In spite his own disappointment he kissed her and assured her that he could.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the afternoon and well into evening, Fitz decided to take his cue from Olivia and bury himself in work. It gave him a chance to take his mind off the fact that the day would go down as one of his worst thanks to the continued limits on Olivia's time due to her ever increasing workload, her boss owning up to his obvious desire for her as well as her parents' arrival; the Pope's unwelcome presence killing any chance for romance.<p>

Thinking about the effect Elijah and Maya had on Olivia's psyche depressed him. It was the second time he witnessed his confident carefree Olivia dissolve into a ball of anger and sadness. Watching her reaction left him helpless, utterly stumped as to the best way to remedy the situation for her emotional well being. But in knowing that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to erase her pain, the fact that she chose to deal with her feelings for her parents by shutting him out too, stung.

The longer the day dragged on and the longer he was separated from Olivia, Fitz became even more annoyed, frustrated and confused. So to avoid blaming others that had nothing to do with the storm of emotions brewing within thanks to the Pope Predicament, he wrote. After reaching an acceptable stopping point, he reviewed his upcoming schedule and then approved more items to be preserved in his library.

After cooking dinner and spending time with Karen and Gerry he wrote some more only breaking to commend himself for getting through the day without crowding Olivia. Although it irked him that she hadn't even bothered to call or text him to check on him, he had given her the space she requested; whether to work through or ignore the re reemergence of her parents altogether. Unsure of what her plans were once her workday came to an end, he passed the time on the lowest level of the house in silence until he tired of waiting for her to show up.

Just as he started to climb the stairs he heard movement outside the front door. Believing Olivia had calmed enough to seek him out, he hurried to the foyer only to have his hopes dashed by the sight of Cecily. Even though he felt like the poster boy for grinning and bearing it, he pasted a smile on his face and welcomed her into his home.

"It's beginning to come together so beautifully," she remarked after a brief tour through the guest quarters; wholeheartedly approving of the subtle mint and grey decor. "Don't you love just love the fact that we're a hop, skip, and a jump away from each other now?"

"Oh yeah, just thrilled," he said dryly.

She hit his chest and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Fitz, if I didn't know how much you loved me, quite frankly, I'd be insulted."

Being called out on his foul mood left him feeling sheepish so he apologized and sincerely.

"That's better," she smiled triumphantly. "Where's Liv?. I know she's not still working because I watched her sign off for the night a while ago." She tried to decode his shrug to no avail. "What does that mean?"

"That I don't know where she is at the moment."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Because I'm not her keeper. I'm not her husband. I'm definitely not her parent. Apparently I'm just the man who's in love with her and nothing more."

She detected weariness in his voice and hurt in his eyes. It explained why his fuse was even shorter than usual. "Is there a problem? Are you two fighting?"

"No. At least I don't think so. She just...she has a lot on her plate."

"Which has you stressed on her behalf," she deduced. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"You wanna drink about it?"

Liking the sound of that idea very much he grinned."I knew you were my favorite cousin for a reason."

* * *

><p>They sat in his office downing his best scotch, chatting and occasionally laughing. Though he kept his words light and avoided commenting on anything of substance, worry lines and fatigue were etched on his features. It was evident he was going through it, whatever it was. While CiCi thought of ways to get him to spill what was on his mind Fitz slid documents in front of her, watched her read them and then gasp in surprise.<p>

"Fitzgerald. Fitzy. Fitz. I know you're in love with her, even a blind woman could see it, but this..."

"I was going to give this to her tonight. I thought that maybe she was reluctant to move in because this place would be all mine and legally she wouldn't have a say in anything. That's why I requested the deed be modified. Once this is recorded we'll have 50/50 ownership of this place."

"Well, I'll say you're giving new meaning to grand gestures the world over. To step out like that with no guarantee that she'll accept or that you two will last." She sighed. "Fitz, you're family and I love you. And I adore Liv because I think she's good for you, she makes you happy and I believe that she really loves you too. Everybody deserves a real love and everything that comes with it, but I need for you to be sure about this. All you two have is the love in your hearts and the words of your mouths. You're gambling with millions upon millions of dollars here, banking on this relationship to last when you haven't even taken the ultimate plunge in commitment yet. I wouldn't be a good cousin to you if I didn't say anything at all."

"I asked her about marriage," He scowled as she clapped and squealed. She was all misty eyes and slacked jawed and he hated bursting her bubble seeing as how she was more excited about the prospect than Olivia was. He finished off his drink and winced. "I didn't propose. Just asked her feelings on the subject. She says she doesn't know if that's her thing. At first I thought that maybe she's one of those people who doesn't need all of that, that her career is more than enough, but now I can't help but wonder if it has more to do with her parents than anything. And if it does how do we get past if? I mean she'll talk to me about any and every topic under the sun except them, so how can we overcome something she won't face? I want us to have more, be more, I want us to have it all. But I'm afraid if I push..."

Wanting him to have the happiness that he so deserved, that was just within his reach, her voice was adamant as she squeezed his hand. "Then tell her how you're feeling, Fitz. Let her know the two of you are in this relationship together. That includes all the good and the bad..."

"Hi, you two."

Fitz and Cecily's heads whipped in the direction of Olivia's voice. They spotted her standing in the doorway looking exhausted and sad. He was unsure if he should interpret her arms crossed at her chest as a defensive tactic or not so he just sat quietly and observed her.

"Liv!" Cici said with a beaming smile and high pitched voice .

"CiCi," Olivia replied, taking notice of the woman's glassy eyes and flushed skin before focusing in on the half empty crystal decanter and glasses. She arched her impeccably arched brow at the both of them.

"Well," CiCi cleared her throat, "I'm going to leave now. I'm sure my driver's had two or three different dreams waiting on me to come out, so I'll just get out of your two's hair."

There were tight hugs and quick kisses on the cheek all around as well as a promise of a phone call to confirm her safe arrival home.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone Olivia walked to Fitz and closed the distance between them. Her voice was faint, hesitant. "I hope you don't mind, I used my key."<p>

"I don't mind at all," he played with the keys dangling from the chain and her fingers. "You're here."

"I'm here." She smiled but not fully.

"After the way we left things things and then when you didn't call at all, not one time, I wasn't so sure."

She heard the gentle reprimand in his voice and mentally prepared for a war of words. "You're mad."

"You're damn right I am. I don't appreciate you pushing me away, especially for something I didn't do."

"Fair enough. You're right. I'm sorry, forgive me. Will you forgive me?"

He kissed her, released his pent up passions and frustrations onto her.

She held onto his shoulder and cupped the hair at the nape of his neck until they broke apart, she fought for his next breath. "I want to spend the night. Can I stay?"

"Yes, you can stay. You can always stay, Olivia. That's one question you never need to ask ever again in life, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "I really am sorry, Fitz."

"I was waiting for you. I had no idea you would come."

"I was. I will. I always will, I promise."

"I don't want your parents' special appearances to keep affecting you and us by default. I love you, I'm in love with you. The things that hurt you, hurt me. The things that bother you, bother me."

"Fitz..."

"It's almost been two months now, Liv. Whether you have anything to do with them or not your parents will always be out there somewhere. I think you need to decide what you want to do about it. What l can do, if anything, to help. Whatever you want, we need to talk about it and figure it out."

She nodded and sighed, her fingers running over his bunched shoulders. "I know. We do. Just not tonight. Can you give me tonight?"

"Why?" he raised his eyes at her.

"Because I want to make it up to you. I want to make things right. Let me make it right," she pleaded.

His penetrating gaze darkened and his tongue darted from its home and touched his lips. Smiling and then whimpering as strong hands traveled her body, she stood on the tips of her toes to initiate a soul stirring kiss.

* * *

><p>The delicate hand that came to rest at his shoulder snapped Elijah out of his reverie prompting him to turn, press his lips to the manicured digits and exhale.<p>

Maya smiled as she leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "It's been a long day, Eli, you need sleep."

He heard her advice but didn't budge. He was too caught up in thoughts of his daughter and his view of the city from where his chair was positioned in the suite. "I know but I can't turn my mind off. I thought this would be easier, coming back here, coming back to her. But Olivia won't let me get a word in edgewise...She's...she's more stubborn than I first thought. But I guess I should have known, she is your daughter after all."

"Our daughter, Eli. That's our baby."

A proud smile lined his lips. "Our baby has grown into an amazingly headstrong woman. I'd be proud if I wasn't on the receiving end of it."

"It's a quality that comes in handy from time to time. I think it's served her well in her career. She's all over that network right now and hopefully it'll only keep going that way."

"It will if I have anything to say about it. If she wants to take it to the top like she's told you in the past she has to get away from Grant. Being with him is detrimental to everything's she's working towards."

Watching him become so animated bothered her, she tried soothing and agreeing to calm him down. "I know, Eli. I've tried to make her see reason but she won't listen."

He was thinking, hard, while explaining a point she already conceded to. "She has to extricate herself from that man's clutches before it's too late and she's destroyed. And if she won't do it, if she can't come to that realization all by herself, then it's my job as her father to help her see the light."

"How are you going to do that when she won't give either of us more than a second of her time."

"Where there's a will there's a way, my dear. And I'm more than willing to find that way."

* * *

><p>By the time Fitz awoke to aid Karen and Gerry in their preparation for school the next morning, Olivia was already gone. Instead of waking up to her warm smile and even warmer touch there was a note on her pillow. Lucky for him her intoxicating scent still lingered in her absence. Thankful for even the smallest links to her, he inhaled, snatched the paper from its spot and read. His smile brightened in answer to her promises to him; her words of love and adoration and contentment invigorated him.<p>

Once he was on his feet, he played the role of human alarm, commanding teenagers from the comfort of their beds before beginning chef's duties. He made breakfast, packed up requested leftovers; visibly smug that they enjoyed his cooking enough to ask for more even without bribes or threats. When they joined him in the kitchen he assumed the role of game show host and quizzed Karen on points she would be tested on until Gerry took over. From there he cheered her on, impressed with how she retained even the most minute of details, expounding far beyond required until both father and son were begging to move on. When time ran out, forcing them to face the day, he ushered them out the door to their waiting detail.

Alone in the house, he trekked through rooms, humming, observing and tidying. He briefly entertained thoughts of various renovations and then dismissed them. Moving on, he retrieved the remnants of his tete a tete with Cecily and then tackled the mess he'd made in the kitchen. Back upstairs, he stopped by Gerry's room on the way to his own to return his beloved headphones to their proper place. He groaned at the messy room and the television still playing loudly. The fact that it was broadcasting the radio show of one of America's crudest 'entertainment' personalities made it worse. It also drove home the need for him to not only have another talk with the boy about caring for his personal belongings but also his taste in television programs. Exasperated, he strode forward with the intent to turn it off but plopped down on the bed when a picture of Olivia and the female guest appeared on screen.

It took racking his brain followed by unfortunately concentrating on the conversation taking place for him to recognize her as the woman whom Olivia had replaced on _Top of the Morning_. She was beautiful no doubt but her vivaciousness easily veered into Ditzville which in turn made her annoying. Once she burst into a fit of grating giggles Fitz's recollection of her became even clearer. He remembered continuously tuning her and the show out most mornings until Olivia emerged and made everything much better. Torn between seeking Olivia out via television or suffering through whatever could be gleaned from Caitlin Montgomery he decided a few more minutes of torture couldn't hurt.

It didn't take him long to figure out that she was there on a mission to defame and she had been expressly invited for any information she could reveal. The host threw out question after question each one raunchier than the last, making disgusting inquiries into Olivia's sex life pre-presidential hookup, speculating on her penchant for power and the people who possessed it. Caitlin played coy, neither confirming or denying but strongly insinuating that his beliefs could be true, citing her suspicions due to things she witnessed during her tenure at BNN. She spoke of how one person, who would remain nameless, in particular, had a blatant interest in Olivia and Olivia used that knowledge secure her position as anchor while she was shown the door.

When asked outright if she was confirming rumours that Olivia had indeed slept her way into her place at the table, the offensive giggles returned. Fitz rolled his eyes and groaned as Caitlin avoided answering definitively, but was firm in stating that she was certain Olivia had a powerful angel in her corner at the network.

Although he was certain that Keegan was the angel she spoke, he quickly dismissed the notion of anything intimate ever occurring in the past. He knew that there had never been anything physical between Keegan and Olivia because until yesterday she was blissfully unaware that the man saw her as more than an employee.

But the thought of the man working in such close proximity, having any amount of control or influence over Olivia while openly lusting after her infuriated him all over again. Fitz realized the only time he found any solace in the whole situation was when he envisioned Keegan far far away from Olivia and BNN.

**AN: **So there was a lot going on here. Almost everybody and Liv's mama showed up in this chapter and they all have these feelings that they're feeling, wanting each other to just go away, except for CiCi. She was just there for tea on Olitz and booze, she's my kinda girl lol. Had so much fun with this chapter hope you all enjoyed it too. Thanks so much for the feedback last chapter, it helps knowing I haven't completely lost my mind or my way in telling this.

**Cleo**, I just had to let you know I see your reviews by the way lol


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Feet moving as fast as they'd carry her, Abby barged into Olivia's office unannounced and undeterred by her preoccupation with her phone call. She could tell by Olivia's calm disposition that she was none the wiser when it came to Caitlin's recent public antics. On a mission to enlighten and inform, she avoided her best friend's demand for an explanation for the interruption and typed furiously at the computer keys in front of her until she found what she looking for.

"Trust me, Liv, you are going to want to see this." She said as she clicked links and waited for the site to load.

Abby was aware of the exact moment that Olivia's attention really shifted onto the video and not her telephone conversation. Her light, animated tone dropped and her words slowed, became terse even, until she hang the phone up altogether.

"What the hell is this?" She asked over a round of Caitlin's off putting squeals and giggles

Abby rolled her eyes."I can't even begin, you just have to listen for yourself."

With her elbow already resting on the desk, Olivia placed her hand to her temple and leaned in closer to the screen as she tried her best to comprehend what was going on.

_"The sexy yet secretive Olivia Pope is dominating the news world right now in her work and play time. Are you as surprised as the rest of America that she's banging our former president?"_

Olivia flinched at the brash way the man trivialized and degraded her relationship, she only became more livid at the sight of Caitlin's gleeful countenance.

_"No, knowing her like I do I can totally see it. Even though he's older, he's sexy in his own right. Fitzgerald Grant is also extremely wealthy, powerful and sophisticated. And somehow or another she always find those types or they find her."_

_"Does she now? Well you've got my attention. Why don't you tell us more because we're all dying for scoop out here. Before the presidential hookup Olivia's love life always hovered just below the radar so are you telling me this is a pattern for her?"_

_"I'm just saying she either goes for them or they flock to her."_

_"Well you can't leave it there, give us something to work with. There's a lot of glitz and glamour, lots of rubbing elbows and other things with those dripping with dough and connections and snobbery within the journalism business. So drop a few names of her former conquests so we can see how they stack up against El Presidente?"_

_"Now you know I can't do that," Caitlin tone was teasing and coy as she chuckled._

_"Well how about this, let us do it for you. And if we get it right you cough or sneeze or strip with each correct guess."_

_"My, my, Brent, you are bad." She laughed so hard she snorted numerous times._

Olivia's bristling, recoiling and other expressions that signaled her annoyance had Abby briefly rethinking her decision to bring her up to speed. "You know if you want to spare yourself anymore, I can tell you it continues downhill from there. I just thought you'd want to get the gist of things for yourself."

Olivia groaned. "That woman is an idiot. She's so full of it that it's ridiculous. She obviously has nothing better to do with her time than spew lies. And even if it were true, it's not like I really needed this garbage piled onto what I've already got going on. What is she thinking? What is her problem?"

"Can't she get sued for this? I thought she had to sign one of those thingamajigs saying she'll keep her mouth shut when they chopped up her contract and paid her to go away."

"If she did it would have been to protect the network. She's not slandering them, didn't say a word against them. This is all about me." She narrowed her eyes on Abby once she saw her friend's shifting in every direction. "What?"

Abby stepped forward, sped up the clip and watched her friend with great interest.

_"When you were first let go one of the theories was that Olivia had a really chummy relationship brewing with one of the suits over there. That someone liked her so much that they gave you the boot to shine their all powerful light on her at all times."_

_She shrugged and gave him a look just shy of innocent. "I'm not saying anything."_

_"Not with words baby but there's so much written all over your face."_

_She smiled and made a production of running her tongue across her teeth. "Okay, but this is just between you and me and your listeners. As far as BNN goes I'm convinced she has an angel in her corner over there."_

"Liv what...what angel is she talking about? She can't possibly be talking about Harrison because..."

Still staring straight ahead in shock, Olivia waved her hand to dismiss the questions. "I don't know. She doesn't even know. That entire interview is nothing but nothingness. A complete waste. She just had to make her gossip just juicy enough while she has the attention, but why? Why would she rehash this crap now?

"Come on. You have to know why. Jealousy." Abby added. "I mean think about where you are in your career now as opposed to when she was fired. You're sleeping with a former POTUS. A Republican POTUS, but a POTUS, nonetheless. I mean no one's perfect, not even..."

"Abby!"

"Look, I'm sure the pictures of him in nothing but his swimming trunks and you in his arms set her teeth on fire and then when you combine that with all the love you're getting with your takeover of Grayson's show it just pushed her right over the edge. Question is what are we going to do to reign her back in?"

* * *

><p>After talking Abby down off the ledge by calmly and rationally explaining the consequences of her specific brand of retaliation she phoned Fitz. He listened while she vented her anger and fretted over what damage, if any, Caitlin had done to her job. Once she finished a string of mumbled expletives and voicing all her concerns, Fitz comforted her and reassured her before advising her to think positively while she braced for what was next. With his strong voice washing over her, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. Feeling the stress lift slightly, she thanked him for his belief in her, for his encouragement, and for lending his ear. He responded by telling a joke worthy of her laughter, so that's what she did until she was interrupted by the knock on her door; her assistant's reminder that the world hadn't stopped for her and another one of her crisis.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time she left BNN studios for the night, Olivia was drained. Thanks to Caitlin's reappearance there were meetings and strategies that had to be tended to on top of her already hectic workload; all of which threw a wrench into the plans that she had imagined for the evening. She had envisioned candlelight for two and a meal lovingly prepared with her own hands but all she could manage was beverages and four large pizzas from the Pope Grant approved parlor.<p>

When she arrived at the brownstone she handed off two of them along with her wish that they be shared among all the members of security before she entered the home. Once inside she was greeted by nothing but silence so she placed all items on the nearest available surface and roamed the space. She quickly came across Fitz in the library just like the night before, but instead of keeping company with his cousin and liquor he was engaged in a telephone conversation. Smiling she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before taking a seat on his desk and waiting.

His attention was shot from the moment he felt her presence. And then when she touched him, kissed him, and sat, every coherent thought in his head turned to mush. He stuttered and stumbled over words and repeatedly cleared his throat. Aware of the effect she was having on him she snickered and smiled and then moaned, enjoying his attempt to carry on his discussion while his gaze locked on hers and his hands caressed her thighs.

She questioned his move with a smirk and the raise of her eyebrow prompting him to end his call and pull her onto his lap. She giggled and gasped as he nuzzled her neck and played with the buttons on her blouse.

"Fitz," she exhaled dreamily, content in his embrace.

"How are you, beautiful?"

"Tired. Needy," she replied.

"Oh, what do you need?" His face reddened with each word she whispered against his ear. "Livvie..."

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed to put space between them. "Don't worry I can wait. I brought dinner. Pizza. I wanted to cook for you, for us, but I don't have the strength or the patience for it tonight. Where are the kids?"

"They aren't here," he joyously relayed the information while his fingers busily, skillfully worked on ridding her of her blouse."And they won't be back tonight at all...maybe the entire weekend."

She tore her eyes from his hands to look at his face and give him a beaming smile. "Really? That's interesting."

He stared at her, his gaze adoring, his words promising. "Trust me, Livvie, you haven't even begin to see interesting yet."

* * *

><p>A long while later they sat at the kitchen table, pizza boxes and a bottle of Shiraz between them. As they ate and drank and watched one another, Fitz spoke of the headway he had finally begun to make with his memoir, the upcoming panels he had been invited to join, as well as a trip that would take him to the West Coast to oversee the progression of his library.<p>

"Something wrong?" he asked, noting her reaction to the news of his impending return to California.

"No," she said even as the brief thought of him being three thousand miles away from her and in close proximity to his ex ran through her mind. "It's just...when exactly are you planning to do that because I'd love to accompany you."

"You would?"

"I would. I would love to be by your side to witness the making of a piece of history. It's a well deserved honor and I want to be there for as much of it as I can. Besides, I don't need others getting any ideas if you just so happened to be seen out and about unattended. According to Abby, the sight of you on the beach has revved up even the most unlikely of engines so I don't need those who are already umm familiar with you feeling emboldened."

"Really," his wide smile dissipated when he caught on to the meaning behind her words. "Oh. Are you talking about Mellie? You couldn't possibly...seriously, Olivia?"

"I know I know. You've made your feelings about her clear. But I don't know if I will ever completely let my guard down when it comes to that woman; especially when she hasn't done anything to make me believe that she wouldn't do anything but welcome you back with open arms in a heartbeat. There's been no whispers of dating, no sightings of her with another man. Sometimes I feel like she's out there just waiting to pounce at any time."

"I don't think, at least I hope, she wouldn't embarrass herself like that. She knows what our marriage was all about and there's nothing she could do, nothing she could say, that would make me go back to that world with her. You do believe that, don't you?"

"I do. I guess because I'm experiencing how addicting you are firsthand I can only imagine how it feels to have you and lose you. How one might tend to hang on."

"But Mellie never had me, not the way you do. This love is ours and ours alone. You don't have to worry about her or any other woman." He said earnestly before flashing a megawatt smile at her. "So the beach sightings were really that popular with ladies huh?" He chuckled, winked, and then jeered when a piece of her crust landed next to his glass.

"Glad you find it so funny, mister." She couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness. "Women are brazenly plotting and posting online about stealing you away and you're laughing at me? From now on we only vacation in cold weather climates."

"It's still a win for me, that just means more time inside with you," he popped a green pepper into his mouth. "So how did everything at work shakeout?"

Olivia exhaled dramatically and then took a long drink. "They're issuing a statement emphatically denying Caitlin's allegation of workplace misconduct and/or biases. They're stating how they regret that she could not fulfill the demands expected of a BNN employee but firmly stand behind their current talent, which is me, all while expressing their sadness and disappointment over her decision to besmirch the people and place that gave her her start."

"And how do you feel about that? Is a nice tidy statement going to be enough for you personally?"

"Well, I can't put a hit out on her, Fitz. And suing would only prolong her three minutes of attention. So if anyone contacts the network they'll get the statement. If and when they shove mics in my face they'll get a no comment. What is it?"

"Nothing really. I just expected more, I guess. I don't know, rage...more anxiety, melancholy or something."

"You being there for me this morning helped a lot, you listened and calmed me down and put things into perspective. And with everything else going on right now Caitlin is not a blip on my radar. If I were single there would more than likely be tears, cursing, ice cream and booze. Well stronger booze, but not tonight. Not with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you are my rock and you are my priority. We are my priority. You know that, don't you? You believe that I want you and love you and no one but you, don't you?"

"I do. That's why I'm here. I wouldn't uproot my life or my children's lives for anything less. But like I said last night, this friction between you and your parents is not good for you. It's not good for us. All I want to do is love and protect you. And your way of dealing or not dealing makes me feel helpless. I don't like being without the power to make things better for the ones I love. I don't like the wall that you put up at the very mention of them. The way the light leaves your eyes with the tiniest reminder of them, guts me. And it hurts even more when you won't open up to me."

She tried to interrupt him but he kept talking. "Liv, I've tried not to push, to give you your space, hoping you'd let me in when you're ready. But it's almost at the two month mark and they are something that's still off limits."

Her finger circled the rim of her glass while she stared at him. "You do realize you haven't exactly shaken out your family tree for me either don't you?"

"Touché. But neither my mother or father will ever show up at restaurants or knocking on doors."

"They still had an effect on you, so you don't get a free pass. Last time I checked you and me are both all in. That means we can relive the crummy and magnificent childhood memories together."

Although he could recognize the diversion tactic, he relented. He'd give anything to tear down those walls she'd built up. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, eyes fixated on the amazing man in front of her; her mind contemplating all the things that could have taken place in his life that eventually molded him into her Fitz. The gentle, understanding and passionate man who was truly interested in and concerned with every bit of her. Feeling his gaze bore into her, she sighed and smiled. "I can't even decide where I want to begin with you."

"That's fine by me, Ms. Pope," he stated softly. "I do believe that we have all night."

* * *

><p>Even though she was clothed in his shirt she felt naked and fragile after their talk. The time spent reluctantly pouring out her heart to him was the most exposed she could ever remember being. She revealed the secret fears that haunted her, gave voice to her already palpable resentment of her parents; especially her father. She laid a great deal of the blame at his feet for leaving, because in her mind it was his abandonment that destroyed her mother and the chance for a normal relationship with her. Because of Eli's selfishness her mother had been reduced to nothing more than a distant relative that swooped in from time to time for shopping and dinner before going on her merry way. And he himself was nothing more than a strange man who had somehow wormed his way into family photos. The more she talked the easier it was to admit the guilt she carried for being born; wondering if a baby was too much for the young couple to handle.<p>

Although she wanted to retreat by the time she finished rambling, to distance herself when he moved closer, she sat in place and allowed him to console her, to hold her and wipe her tears.

"It's not your fault, Liv, it isn't. However young they made choices; decisions that they have to live with and should have lived up to."

"I know that. Logic tells me that. But for more than a few reasons I don't think rationally when it comes to them."

"That's hurt clouding your brain. The two people you should be able to count on most failed you."

"And I don't know if I can ever forgive it. Maybe that means that I'm not as evolved as I'd like, well so be it. But I promise I'll try not to let it bleed over into us again. That I'll let you in when it becomes too much."

"What about, I don't know, maybe getting another perspective on the situation from a professional?"

"You mean a therapist?" she scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I don't want to give them any more mental space than I already have. And to go in and talk about all of it all over again..." she sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. "Not to say that I won't ever, but not now. I'll handle it on my own."

"No, not on your own, with me."

Her hand flew to his face and stroked his cheek as she smiled. "With you. Always with you."

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was awakened by the feel of her skin tingling. When her eyes flew open, she turned to see Fitz brushing his fingers against her arm ever so lightly, the tantalizing maneuver eliciting a moan. "Hmm, what are you doing?"<p>

"Hoping you'd wake up. I was so lonely without you." He said and pressed his lips on her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered from the sensation the contact created until they closed completely. "Fitz," she gasped when his hands begin to roam.

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Please. You feel...I want...I need...ugh," she groaned at the sound of her phone's intrusion, rushing to reach out and answer it so it would be silenced. "Olivia Pope."

On the other end of the phone, Eli exhaled, surprised that the call even connected. "Good morning, Olivia. This is your fa-" hearing the sharp click followed by the dial tone caused him to look down at the device in irritation.

"Who was that?" Fitz asked, feeling Olivia immediately tense in his arms.

She shifted until she lay flat on her back, shaking her head in disbelief since she was unable to verbalize the sudden development.

Not giving up, Eli redialed and was shocked when she picked up again, hopeful that a malfunction ended the previous call. "Olivia as I was saying, it's me, Dad. I would really like it if..."

Her gaze never wavering from Fitz, she sighed. "There's nothing that we could possibly have to say to one another so please do me a favor and lose my number. Do not ever call me again." She hang up her phone and replied to Fitz's questioning stare. "Elijah."

"Are you sure that's the route you want to take with him?"

"He has nothing that I could ever want or need, so yes."

"Olivia-"

"Fitz, I'm sharing how I feel with you. I can even listen to your thoughts on it, but the final decision has to be mine. And I don't feel there's anything he could offer me and vice versa."

"If that's what you believe, fine. I just don't want you to look back on this moment and regret not using it to tell him what he's done to you, tell him how you feel or just to get any of your questions answered. So are you positive there's nothing to be gained from seeing him, hearing what he has to say?"

"I'm positive that there's nothing Eli Pope could ever contribute to my life, our life. He closed that door behind him the day he walked out on my mother and me."

* * *

><p>When they finally left behind all the luxuries a lazy Saturday morning in bed could offer they prepared breakfast side by side before moving their togetherness into the study. While Fitz wrote, Olivia curled up on the sofa engrossed in the morning paper. Halfway through the fashion and style pages, she saw a piece of paper flutter down in front of her to land on spring's hottest color. Perplexed as to its origins she looked up into Fitz's smiling face before taking possession of it and reading.<p>

Confused by a simple name and number only she quirked her brow at him for the sake of clarification. "Who is this? Is she another one of your adoring fans or something?"

His grin revealed how much he enjoyed the playful but still jealous bite to her tone . "No. At least I don't think so. I got her name from CiCi. Thought you'd like to meet her and discuss ideas for the overall design of the place."

"You want me to decorate?"

He took a seat beside her and placed her feet in his lap. "With help of course. And when you have the time. Be it Barbara or anyone else who will make it easier on you and your schedule."

"And is there any particular reason why you're drafting me for the job?"

"Because I trust you. Because you've got great taste. Because even with help, the house in Vermont looks like a place for a bachelor and two teens with their feet halfway out the door. But this needs to be different, it should have your touch. I'm confident that you'll know what belongs and what doesn't.'

"Well then I want you to remember that. Because right now I'm seeing lots of neon green and hot pink in your future. Walls, furniture, you name it."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Even if you were serious I wouldn't care. From the moment I saw this house I knew it was our home. I want you to think of it that way and treat it that way. So whatever you want to do is alright with me."

"Can I ask you something?" She leaned forward and moved closer as he nodded. "Is me here in this place really that important to you? Even in knowing and believing that I'm all in; that I love you and that I'm in love with you like I am. Could us sharing or not sharing a home be a deal breaker when I've given you everything else that I can give?"

Already aware that he needed to tread lightly given the seriousness of the subject he held his words close and thought before speaking."Will it be a deal breaker for you if I say yes?"

Just as cautious as him when it came to responding, she let his question hang between them unanswered.

And after searching her face but not finding anything decipherable he blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Olivia and I want more for us than sleepovers and getaways. I want us to build a life together here, or in Vermont or anywhere else we want to go."

She touched the curl that always seemed to rest on his forehead. "And that sounds like heaven, it really does. But do we have to do it right now? Why do we have to rush it?"

"Why not? I'm in love with you and there's not going to be anyone else for either of us, so why wouldn't we move forward?"

"Because we could mess this up. All that we've spent months building, I'm afraid that I could mess it up." She admitted with a deep defeated sigh.

"Why? How?"

"I've never been big on the relationship thing so I poured all of me into BNN. The only thing that was on my mind and had been there for the longest was making a name for myself there. But then I met you. And you have turned my whole world upside down in the best possible way."

She paused to take in his smiling face. "I mean you're so kind and beautiful and you've shown me so much, you've given me so much; more than I ever imagined. Sometimes I don't feel worthy of it, Fitz. Sometimes I feel like you're getting short changed because of the focus and energy that my career requires. And with Grayson away for only God knows how long, none of that focus will be easing up anytime soon. The time I actually spend in a physical home wasn't so noticeable while we were in different states, but it'll smack you right in the face if we're living together. And then how will you feel about me? About us? What will you say? What will you do?"

"Everything I've been doing. I will love you and wait for you. I will watch you work from right here and cheer you on while doing it. I want you to have everything you want because I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm in love with you? And for me, part of that means that I'm not going anywhere ever. I've never had what I have with you before. Never felt it in my entire life and didn't think I would. I'm not letting it slip away. Are you?"

"No," she shook her head and swallowed. "You're it for me. But Fitz..."

"No, no buts. You can do this, Livvie. We can do it together and it'll be great. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then don't talk yourself out of it. Come home to me because it's where you belong. I know you want to."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought of the consequences, good and bad, of cohabiting. She exhaled and started rambling."More often than not, I leave a lot of clutter in my wake when I rush out the door in the mornings. Sometimes when I come home from work extra late I have to turn on all the lights, listen to music and sing, loudly, to be able to fall asleep. And on the nights that I am in bed at a decent hour I sleep so hard that I wake up on the side completely opposite from where I started. I also watch my work over and over to the point of obsession; not for vanity's sake but to critique. And I always find faults, but I hate for others to point them out. And those are only a few of the quirks that I'm willing to admit to at this point."

Her words gave him hope and the courage to push forward however cautiously. "So is all of that your way of saying that you...are you..will you give me the chance, us the chance to-"

His words were quieted by her lips crashing onto his. "I'll do it, Fitz. If you'll have me, if you can put up with me, I'll be here with you and Karen and Gerry. I'll make this place into our home."

**AN:** Thanks to all of you reviewers; you lovely, awesome, eloquent, insightful, hilarious people who took the time to leave me feedback. I appreciate it and I truly enjoyed the great and sometimes heated commentary regarding last chapter. Just remember I am not Shonda. I said a long while back; bumps and hiccups, not total Olitz decimation. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"And I was thinking that this room could be your office," Fitz said, his arms opened wide in invitation for her to imagine with him.

Olivia stood back, took it all in and envisioned being surrounded by soft yellow walls with white and cream furniture, maybe she'd throw in some orange by way of lamps for a bold shock of color. She pondered the outcome for a long moment and found it more than possible. "I think this will work just fine. God knows it's large enough. So what's next on the agenda?"

He moved towards her with a smile and a determined look in his eye. When he reached her he held her by the waist and began to gently rock her from side to side. "Well now that you've finished bonding with your new home, I thought that maybe we could bond with our new home. You know that with all that you've taken on at work we haven't had the time to properly christen the place. And with Karen and Gerry at CiCi's with their cousins I think making excellent use of our alone time is only the smart thing to do."

She grinned and then laughed, her hands gripping the back of his neck as her eyes strained to prolong contact with his. "Excellent use? You're really that confident in your abilities are you?"

"You make me that confident, Livvie. So what do you say to my plans for our afternoon?"

She stretched, placed her lips agonizingly close to his. "I say bring it on."

"Then bring it on I shall." He lifted her over his shoulder and boomed with laughter at the sound of her squeals and the feel of her hands swatting his back.

"Fitz! I thought the plan was to christen not abduct. What are you doing?"

"Taking you back downstairs so we can begin. We're starting from the bottom and eventually we'll work our way back up to the top."

* * *

><p>The couple managed to work their way through three rooms before slamming on the breaks. They lay on floor of the home gym satisfied but depleted and struggling for breaths.<p>

Squinting and grunting she turned to her side attempting to focus and asked between pants. "We're doing good right?"

All of his teeth on display, he chuckled. "We're doing great."

"That was..."

"Excellent," Fitz completed her thought with a smug smirk.

"Amazingly mind blowing," she added.

He laughed, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him as he rained kisses down upon her face. "I need to recharge and you need the sleep."

"Sleep sounds amazing," she sniffed before burrowing her head underneath his chin, "just not on the floor though. Our bed."

His heart swelled at the sound of her acknowledgement, the very thought of their now shared possession warming him so that he didn't mind picking her up and carrying her despite his lack of energy.

* * *

><p>Although she may have needed and delighted in slumber, Olivia was already up and milling about by the time Fitz finally awoke. Save the laptop and papers strewn across the table, the kitchen had been cleaned and immaculately so while a pot of something delicious was simmering on the stove. He was about to comment on it all when he saw her turn. It was then that he noticed the headset in her ear and stress etched across her features. He sighed, wondering, but with a few good guesses as to whom, was the root cause.<p>

"I'm sorry but I already have plans tonight, Mother. I'm having dinner in. With Fitz. No, I don't want to save it for tomorrow or any other day. I understand that you'll be leaving for Virginia tomorrow afternoon. Maybe by your next visit there will have been enough time and distance from everything for us to sit down and share a meal like civilized adults. No, I do not want to discuss it. And no I would not like to discuss Fitz with you either." She looked up at ceiling, closed her eyes and muttered. "For Heaven's sake, Mom."

"Is everything alright?"

Olivia's head whipped around in the direction of Fitz's voice. Slightly taken aback by what she considered his stealth appearance, she paused and then nodded. With her mother droning on in her ear, she rolled her eyes and pointed to her Bluetooth. "Mom, I will think about meeting you but only if you agree to my wishes...I'm very serious, Mother. All right, first and the most importantly, Elijah is not welcome to attend. If you can't agree to that then there's no point in even discussing it anymore."

Convinced that she had everything under control, Fitz strolled over to the stove and eyed the pot the way a mischievous kid would a cookie jar when left to their own devices. Still channeling his inner child, he glanced Olivia's way and when he saw her still preoccupied with her mother he seized his chance to lift the lid. He inhaled the enticing aromas, marveled at the colorful dish and even tempted fate by dipping his finger inside the container for a quick sample.

Just as the pad of his finger touched his tongue he felt the sting that accompanied the tight grip of Olivia's fingers against his backside.

He winced and rubbed the spot. "Hey, you pinched me." He grumbled while pivoting to face her.

"Hey, you didn't have permission to peek. That's my creation, well, Grammie J's creation, that I'm preparing for you."

"I can already tell that it's a masterpiece. Blue ribbon worthy." He licked his fingers, kissed them and then winked at her.

"Suck up. You're just trying to make me forget that you've been caught red handed."

"I am," he admitted. He broke out the smile that they both knew could convince her to do anything. "Forgive me, Livvie?" Without waiting for a reply he lifted her, sat her on the counter, and kissed her collarbone as his hands stroked her thighs. "Well do you?" he kissed her neck, her ear. "Forgive me?"

Already sure of what her answer would be, he stepped back and enjoyed watching the desire he stirred within her wash over her face. "God you're so beautiful, Livvie and I'm so in love with you. I'm so thankful that I have you."

"So am I. I'm in love with you too." She pulled him close and kissed him, whimpering into his mouth.

"Are you ready to resume activities?"

"That's up to you. But I have another proposition for you first."

* * *

><p>Fitz listened to Olivia speak, tempted to interrupt her so many times throughout, but somehow he had tapped into discipline he wasn't even aware that he possessed and allowed her to have her say. When she finished he stared at her if she had grown multiple heads right before his very eyes. "Liv, are you seriously giving me the options of food and sex with you, alone in our home and a dinner out with your mother? You aren't even enthused about it and she's your mother!"<p>

Olivia heaved a sigh. "I'm not, but I know her. If I don't meet up with her, at least, she'll just keep coming and coming and coming back. A shared meal can keep her away for a couple of months tops. Look you can go or not but I'd much rather you be with me. I really want you by my side. I'd really like your support."

His eyes were clear and his gaze serious as it locked with hers. "Then why would I say no?"

* * *

><p>After going through the few options she had stashed in Fitz's closet, she settled on a solid blue belted Armani dress. It was very chic; undoubtedly sleek with its long sleeves and hem that draped over her knees. And although flattering to her frame it managed to pack as little punch as possible. Olivia thought it perfect for a dinner with her mother.<p>

Almost ready to go, she had nearly finished the critique of her appearance in front of the floor length mirror when she paused, noticing Fitz doing the same. He temporarily stole her breath away in his navy suit before she recovered long enough to ask. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He shook his head while searching for even a hint of her beautiful skin, disappointed upon finding barely a peek at her chest area. He sighed, even more sure that the night would be a long one. "It's just that I'm used to more of your fun tempting numbers when we go out. I like looking over and being treated to your thigh. I'd even take an arm tonight."

"Do you really think that I should change?"

"No, never," he stepped to her and kissed her forehead. "The dress is beautiful. It just seems like something you'd wear to a business dinner, not a family one."

"I'm going more sophisticated tonight. The less shown, the better. I don't need her seeing skin. Most of the time bare skin conjures up sexy and sexy calls to mind sex. And I really, really don't want her thinking of you and me and sex in my presence."

"Wow!"

"What?"

"I never knew that you saying anything about sex would ever sound so unsexy."

"Well what can I say?" Maya really knows how to bring it out of a girl. Let's go and get this over with."

* * *

><p>Scanning the menu he had insisted remain behind for diversion purposes only, Fitz determined that whomever coined the phrase deafening silence must have first observed the Pope women before doing so. When Maya had arrived late for dinner at the agreed upon location, Olivia's attitude immediately shifted. Previously flirty and boisterous, she quieted and tensed as she stood for a polite yet awkward greeting with her mother. Her introduction of him to the woman was as equally strained and it took all the charm in his arsenal to get the elder Pope to crack a smile.<p>

In spite of the initial and lingering uneasiness of their coming together they remained forever mindful of their surroundings and used only impeccable etiquette when addressing those catering to their every whim inside the establishment.

"So, Mr. President," Maya began, pausing to smile at the waiter who'd finished refilling her wine for her.

"I told you to call me Fitz, Ms. Pope, and I meant it. As a matter of fact I insist."

She nodded in compliance."Okay, then, Fitz. Fitz, besides keeping company with my daughter what are you doing to keep yourself busy these days?"

"Mom," Olivia said gently but with a more than detectable edge to her voice tone.

"It's a valid question, Liv." Fitz interjected. "I stay curious about what those who hang around Karen and Gerry are up to all the time too. So, to answer your question Ms. Pope, a great deal of my time is spent parenting."

Olivia drank from her wine in an attempt to suppress her smile, extremely cognizant of the way he let his reply dangle in the air amongst them before he began speaking again.

"I'm also working on my memoir. My charity as well as other causes I believe in occupy a large chunk of my time and attention too. Olivia talks of all the admirable work you do around the world and have to say thank you for that. It's comforting to know that people are truly out there making a difference and aren't all just talk."

Olivia and Fitz were aware that Maya took the compliment to heart by the way she smiled. It was genuine, infectious. "Thank you, Fitz. Although the knowledge of my own contributions is more than enough it never hurts knowing your work is appreciated. Isn't that right, Livvie?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So Livvie, baby, when are they going to wake the hell up and make things official at work? They should just hand you the damned nightly newscast and be done with it already."

"You know it doesn't work that way, Mom. Grayson is a legend there, an institution who just so happens to be a klutz. I think the fact that I'm holding down his timeslot as well as I am is making him heal faster which means I'll be bounced out on my butt sooner than I'd like."

"And it's a shame because your mother's right. You're the perfect fit, Liv." Fitz squeezed Olivia's hand.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, wide and bright holding his gaze as if they were the only two people present.

Maya sat quietly, observing the connection between the two. She had been doing so from the window before she made her presence known to them thus delaying her entrance. The camaraderie, affection and adoration were all there, and it was deep. It was enviable. It was evident in the touches, glances and smiles; the way they allowed one to speak up and for the other with confidence in knowing that their sentiments would be expressed since it was apparent they agreed on a wide range of topics.

It would be eerie if it weren't so endearing to her senses. _He really does love her_. _She really loves him_. Comprehension of the facts pricked her heart and it was really something to behold; the privilege of witnessing up close, with her very own eyes, the sight of her only child, her only daughter, experiencing one of life's greatest and most important gifts.

"Is everything alright?" Olivia wondered, her gaze now set squarely on Maya's softened expression.

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine. I just wish that...so many things..."

Olivia held up her hand. "If you are about to mention what or shall I say whom I think you are about to, then don't. Mom, please, I'm begging you. Not tonight. I agreed to this because you asked and then promised me that he wouldn't show and he wouldn't be discussed. He has no bearing on my life or the decisions I make within it."

"He really is concerned about you, Olivia. I promise you, baby. He only wants what's best for you; the things that will be best for you for the duration of your life, not just for a moment in time."

"Fine, fine, fine," Olivia's fingers massaged her now closed eyes while Fitz's hand flew to her shoulder and did the same. "He can care, he can be concerned but can you have him do it from wherever he came from? Because that would be the best thing for me and for my life."

"But baby-"

"Another one of the reasons I agreed to this is because I wanted you to meet Fitz. I wanted you to see him, with me, for yourself. And not what the media or Mellie by way of media portrays him or us to be. That way when you leave both you and Elijah can rest a little easier knowing that I am fine. That Fitz and I are fine, together. Our relationship is on solid ground and it's only getting better."

"That's great, baby, and I'm really happy to hear it. I just hope that ground is solid enough to weather any and everything that could ever possibly come your way. I can admit to misjudging Fitz based on what I've heard but that doesn't take away from all the other things that I warned you you'd be up against. Just because you two look at each other like you're the only two in the world doesn't make it so. Other things, other people will not be so quick to celebrate what you have here, if they ever do. Fitz, your ex wife..."

"Do not do it, Mother. I told you that part of his life, anything about the time before me would not be up for discussion, Mellie and the kids specifically."

"And I understand, but this needs to be said-" Maya attempted to explain.

Olivia shook her head, "No. No it doesn't. Whatever it is, it really doesn't. I know I'm your child and you love me within your limits, but if you have any allegiance to that first wives club line of thinking due to your experiences with Elijah..."

Maya's warm eyes turned to steel."Fine Olivia, I hear you. I hear you loud and clear," she yielded in defeat. "If you want me to back off, I will. Since you feel I have nothing; no insight, no wisdom, no words of advice to offer, live your life your way. Just as you see fit. Just also be prepared to live with the consequences."

Fitz gave life to the heavy atmosphere by clearing his throat. The gesture effectively ending the showdown between the women as two sets of identical blazing eyes came to land on him. He was determined not to flinch under the weight of their attention however he felt his skin begin to heat, an uncomfortable sign to proceed cautiously. "So," his words were light and casual; careful even, "is anybody up for dessert?"

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well." Fitz said, quickly amending his tone and perception after noticing the look Olivia shot him. "Well, it went better than expected."<p>

He sat on the edge of the bed undressing and reflecting on their night while Olivia moved from the closet, bathroom and bedroom doing the same until his words penetrated her already jumbled thoughts. Halting her routine, she sauntered towards him in a curve hugging slip constructed of sheer black lace.

His jaw dropped, eyes bulged, his mouth watered and then went dry. "You had that thing on under that other thing? Why did we go out again?"

Although she enjoyed his reaction, she ignored it for the time being. "And just what did you expect tonight?"

He shrugged, still cautious but confident enough in their love to joke with her. "I really don't know; hexes, loss of blood and/or limbs maybe. Honestly though a few times you two had me more than a little concerned."

"Can we please erase the word concern from our vocabulary? It'd really be great," she sighed.

He smiled and brushed her cheek with his thumb once he stood to his feet. "Your wish is my command, beautiful. I have a much better idea anyway."

"Yeah?" Her cheeks stung with giddiness, from the understanding of what his tone and his gaze meant. Her questioning of him just part of their foreplay. What?"

He groaned while caressing her. "Celebrating our first night in our home properly."

"Oh?" she asked innocently as she removed his tie, "how do you suppose we do that?"

"As I said, I have ideas, Livvie. And I have plenty of them. My mission is to make this a night to remember."

Her grin wide was wide as she continued teasing him; delighting in him doing the same to her as his fingers toyed with the straps of her racy undergarments and hers released the buttons of his shirt. "All of these plans and ideas and a lady can't even get a candle?"

"Do you want candles?" he asked seriously. "Because if you do, I can give you candles."

She ran her hands across his chest, sighed and then smiled. "No, I don't want candles, Fitz. All I want is you."

* * *

><p>Feeling the heat of her gaze fixed on him, Elijah stopped packing his bag and turned in Maya's direction. "I can tell that you have something to say, go ahead and lay it on the line."<p>

"I wish you could have been there tonight, I really do. I wish you could have seen them. He loves her. He defends her and she does the same for him. I think that if you were to do anything to persuade either of them away from the other she would never, ever forgive you for that. You think she's hostile towards us now, but if we insert ourselves into that relationship any more than we already have I'm positive she'll wish us off the ends of the earth."

"So what are we supposed to do? That man has an ex wife who is a ticking time bomb and it's only a matter of that time before she explodes all over my daughter. I mean how desperate and lacking in character do you have to be to hunt down someone, out of the country no less, that you've never met before a day in your life to tattle on their child? That woman is insane and it's not a good situation for Olivia to be in. She can always get another man, she won't always have that career; especially if she isn't protecting it with everything that she's got."

Maya groaned. "Oh, how I wish Olivia had never gotten tangled up with that damn family!"

"And now that she has you want me to just say the hell with it? You want me to ignore the fact that a former first lady, with all the connections and power that affords, has and will continue to take all kinds of lowdown dirty shots at Olivia whenever she feels like it, as long as she feels threatened, and possibly ruin everything she's worked so hard for? I'm just supposed to sit back and let that happen?"

"You don't have a choice and neither do I. In case you haven't noticed, Olivia, she won't listen! I've tried to talk to her and she won't even give you the chance to try. She shuts me down at the mention of anything having to do with Fitzgerald Grant's personal life so what else can we do?"

He stared into space for a long moment and thought before responding. "If she wants us to leave her alone, then fine, we'll honor her wishes. I'll just work my way around her and appeal to the man, the president, himself."

**AN**: And I was going to reveal the reason behind Eli's return to you at the same time that Liv finds out but y'all were hating on him something fierce lol. And although he and Maya still need to have their seats and let Olivia fight her own battles at least you know their cold hearts are in the right place lolol.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Stay with me."

The words that rolled off of Fitz's tongue were simple yet held so much promise. His plea was sincere, full of yearning and so very tempting to Olivia's senses; especially when the husky, sleep filled tenor of his voice worked in tandem with the feel of his solid frame weighing hers down. His body was delightfully warm and strong and his tone enticing; all attributes lulling her into territory that would be personally satisfying yet professionally damaging. Thoroughly convinced that he would always be able to coax her body to consciousness better than any alarm ever could, she sighed as she ran her slender fingers along his spine and shoulder blades before grasping his shoulders. "You really know how to make it hard for me leave. I really, really wish that I could stay."

"But you can. All you have to do is lie there and not move a muscle. Well, maybe a few when you're up to it." Fitz smirked.

Waiting for her reply, he winked and reached out a hand to silence the alarm that he'd set to snooze to prolong her slumber for a little while longer.

Once he finished, Olivia took that same hand and brought it to her lips for a soft kiss before intertwining her hand with his and pouting. "Since it doesn't look like there will be another day added to the weekend anytime soon I really have to get up and out of here. But I promise I'll try to come back for lunch. I mean if that sounds like something you would be interested in."

He ran his lips along her neck before kissing her. "Oh, if you're game, I'm more than interested."

"Great. But for now you should try for more sleep before Karen and Gerry wake up. I know they'll have you feeling like you were on a rollercoaster by the time they're out the door."

"I think that I can manage. After all, I handled you all weekend long, didn't I?" He sighed in remembrance while his gaze trailed the length of her body.

"Which is precisely why you need the rest, mister." She ignored the overheating of her skin, tapped his chest and then pushed. "I hate to say this but I need you up so I can get up."

Even though he groaned in protest, he honored her request and shifted on the bed; landing on his back before turning his head in her direction and admiring her bare back."Are you sure I can't do anything for breakfast? Not even coffee?"

She whipped her head around and shook it. "I'm sure. But thanks. All I want you to do is rest."

He nodded in agreement and yawned before refocusing his tired eyes on her. "Love you, Liv."

"I know." she grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>As soon as Fitz's feet hit the pavement outside the brownstone he was literally stopped in his tracks by the unexpected visitor awaiting him. Elijah Pope stood before him rigid and determined and hindered by security. Resigned to the fact that his meeting would be put on indefinite hold, he made a quick call to CiCi postponing their plans and then stepped forward.<p>

"Olivia's at work, but I have a feeling that you already know that."

"I do. You're the one I want to see."

"And if I were to say to you that she wouldn't approve? Even though we both already know that too."

"I believe that what I need to get off my chest will be more than worth your while. As a matter of fact, I think you'll be more than interested. Olivia would be too if she gave me a chance."

Fitz bristled at the hint of self righteousness in the man's tone."Don't do that. You only have yourself to blame for the decisions she makes concerning you."

Eli smiled and in doing so dispelled one of the many beliefs known to be held about him from people he encountered, Fitz included. "Like I said, you're going to want to listen to what I have to say. You'll thank yourself and maybe even me for it afterwards."

Fitz carefully observed the man and believed him to be serious and genuine in his approach. He nodded at the guards, okaying his release and then pivoted towards the house. He looked behind him and gestured for Elijah to follow him. "Come on up. I'd much rather we do this inside."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the conference room where ideas and general chatter abounded, Olivia discreetly lifted the sleeve of her dress again and eyed her watch to resume her countdown to lunch. She couldn't wait to go home to Fitz if only for a little while. Olivia was unashamed to admit to herself that she was eager; a part of her even felt desperate to see him, to talk to him, to touch him. She only let go of her daydreams of him when she saw swift movement in front of her face. Perplexed, she shifted her focus to the newspaper and then up into Keegan's eyes and then down again.<p>

"I feel very strongly about throwing our perspective into this. I wanted to know what you would think about taking it on."

With fingers resting at her temple, she took the article in her free hand and began reading. It was one of many stories around the world they had briefly touched on during the morning show, a heartbreaking account of rioting, destruction and other acts of violence inflicted upon already suffering citizens amid a nation's efforts to rebuild their land following a devastating earthquake.

"They deserve their story told don't you think?"

Her mouth hang open and she raised her eyes, "But by me? I don't have any foreign experience."

"But you are still you. You'll bring your touch, your empathy and compassion to their plight."

"Oh, I know I'm more than capable of that. It's just that this is very important stuff. It's also dangerous stuff. I've never done anything like it before and honestly, I'm just not sure if I'm the right person for the job."

"Well, when will you be, Olivia? We've discussed this before and I know that you want more than just a seat on _Top of the Morning;_ and this right here will be one more rung on your ladder. You can do this. I'm behind you. The entire network will be behind you. I'm more than confident that you can get it done. So what do you say?"

Still not convinced but not completely opposed to being persuaded, she shrugged and placed the paper back on the table. "I say tell me more and we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>As soon as the camera faded to black Olivia cleared the news desk of papers, grabbed her belongings resting at her feet and stepped off the platform. After a day of research, reporting, scheduling, and keeping various appointments that seemed neverending, she couldn't remember a time she was so happy to see nightfall. Although she longed for home; for time with Fitz and the kids, she paused her quest to escape and took time to acknowledge the crew. Between smiles and words of gratitude there was light chatter about evening plans.<p>

Upon spotting Fitz standing a few feet away Olivia stopped talking in the middle of a movie recommendation, quickly excused herself and sauntered her way over to him wearing a beaming smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied, his eyes equally sparkling. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. You are a very hard woman to pin down."

Although his words were light and teasing even, guilt gnawed at her as she slammed her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it back for lunch and haven't had the time to return your calls. They said you even dropped by once? You would not believe how crazy this day has been."

"You probably won't believe mine either and then again, maybe you would. How about we go grab some dinner to take home and talk about them both?"

* * *

><p>With so much on both their minds, they rode in silence as the day's events replayed for them on a continuous loop. Her mid morning meeting had taken the most unexpected turn, simultaneously frightening and thrilling her. But even in her uneasiness Olivia had begun the necessary steps that would take her out of the country. Unsure of Fitz's reaction, she was still debating exactly when and how and where to share her news.<p>

For his part Fitz was still reeling from the fact that Mellie would actually be so calculating as to call in reinforcements to derail his happiness. Although he had long stopped expecting common decency from her, the knowledge that she would actively plot against his relationship, that she would seek to cause Olivia any sort of emotional upheaval and threaten her professionally still had him furious; even though his anger now simmered just below the surface as opposed to boiling over when Eli first revealed his ex's vindictive campaigning. There was so much that he wanted to say and to do to make Mellie answer for her scheming, but he knew he needed to take his time and tread carefully; if for no one's sake but Olivia's due to the possible blowback she could receive in him making the wrong move. He looked over to her and wondered how she would react to news of Mellie's machinations. He wondered how she would feel. What would she do? Who would she blame? Was it enough to make her rethink their entire relationship?

Their car coming to an abrupt halt drew them both from their individual hazes and forced them into the present. In the midst of shifting their posture while readying to exit the vehicle their gazes locked on one another. Although there was much to say they remained silent but Fitz returned Olivia's faint smile before leaning in for a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>As they feasted on seemingly every Chinese dish created, Fitz and Olivia kept to their own thoughts while Karen and Gerry took it upon themselves to keep the conversation flowing. The recounting of their school day kept the atmosphere lively, animated and informative until they realized it was all for naught due to the adults obvious disinterest. Eyeing each other, the siblings shrugged, reloaded their plates, refilled their glasses and asked to be excused, leaving before even receiving an answer.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts," Olivia said, the first to break the silence between the two.

Fitz sighed, took a sip of his wine and spoke. "Your father paid me a visit today."

The shock hit her deep, stayed written on her face as her mouth gaped open. So many questions swirled in her mind but all she could manage was incoherent sounds.

"He had a lot to say. A lot of thoughts, a lot of opinions, a lot of questions. Most important I think was him asking me if I cared enough about you to give you up."

That admission turned her shock into rage. Her eyes clouded, stormy and heated while words miraculously materialized. "How dare he. What does he think gives him the right?"

"Apparently fathering you." He said simply, listening as she scoffed. He held up a hand when he saw her gear up for a tirade. "I didn't say I agreed but that's where his head happens to be at the moment. Apparently my ex wife is the reason you have even had to see his face. She got in contact with him and made it very clear that she won't let our relationship stand. And he feels that as long as you're with me she'll be there hanging over our heads, your career, until she destroys everything you've ever wanted and worked for."

"Is she insane?" Olivia roared, having had enough of it all the minute she heard Eli had even approached Fitz. Being informed of Mellie's scheming just sent her temper into another stratosphere. "She's butt hurt because you won't bend to her will so she what; blames me and sics my dad on me? Are we really discussing this or am I dreaming?"

"Liv," his voice was gentle and pleading.

"Did you call her? Let her know that she needs to get her own life and to start by having her head examined?"

"I was too angry. All I could think about was you; protecting you and your career, your reaction, and thinking of what your father said."

She grimaced, held up a hand of her own. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me you actually entertained his suggestion of ending things?"

Embarrassed because it would be a lie if he said the thought never crossed his mind, he averted his gaze. Olivia's stomach dipped, everything she wanted to say momentarily caught in her throat as she choked on disappointment. "Fitz-"

"I can't let you go, Olivia. I could never give you up. I just don't want you to ever look back and regret anything about us. All I've wanted to do is be with you and love you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I caused you any harm," he rubbed his eyes and exhaled. "Even though we both know she's full of it, I can't help but think of what she could do to you with a little bit of America's sympathy and a very vocal following."

"Then we shut her down first."

"And what could you possibly suggest that would be good enough for her but wouldn't land us behind bars?"

She fell silent as she thought, studying his face and tapping her glass all the while doing so. She had a few ideas, unsure if he would agree to any. "I've never asked you to do this because I have always wanted to keep what we have separate from my job but you've never publically told your side of the story before. You've never given voice to the marriage, divorce and everything in between, always keeping silent no matter what she flung your way and it's something I respect about you very much."

She paused to gauge his reaction but found it impenetrable. "And I know a large part of that was for Karen and Gerry's benefit and maybe it's selfish of me to even suggest this...but maybe it's time you thought about doing another interview discussing your life after divorce. Or at the very least let her know that it's an option for you. An option that could adversely affect her and any political aspirations she may still harbor. If you sat down with someone, I'm not saying you would have to eviscerate her on camera or even reveal the most personal things, just speak your truth. Give the people a peek into where you were in life when you decided that divorce was the best thing for you. Some if not most will understand. I'm sure they can relate to your honesty and openness. And after that, all of those who still pit one of you against the other would only do it because they choose to. Why don't you take the time to decide what you want to..."

He always enjoyed witnessing the process of Olivia's mind at work. How she considered all angles with such care and forethought. It was an impressive trait, one of the many that drew him to her to being with. She was more than competent, had proved it on many occasions and he trusted her wholeheartedly. "I don't need time. I've had enough of her thinking she can do whatever she wants without any response from me. Maybe if she sees that I'm done being the bigger person she will sit down somewhere once and for all. So I'll do it, I'll talk. If for no other reason than to make my decision to divorce her and move on with my life for good abundantly clear."

She wanted to advise him further, give him time to really consider the possible implications for himself and his children if he did indeed agree to an interview; but before she could do so her phone rang. Her attention diverted she looked down, saw CiCi's name onscreen and answered.

* * *

><p>It took Olivia less than twenty minutes to leave her home and arrive at CiCi's. Although word of the meeting raised Fitz's eyebrow, it wasn't an invitation that necessarily surprised her. It just made her curious considering the time and the woman's penchant for showing up unannounced whenever the mood struck.<p>

Their greeting was as cordial and easy going as ever but behind it all Olivia sensed that CiCi was barely containing herself. Anxious to get to the point as well, she declined all offers of food and beverage as they moved from one room into the other. Olivia took a seat, took in the always opulent surroundings while CiCi opened the vintage designer trunk resting on the table in front of them. Peeking inside she glimpsed papers and photos among the content.

Peeking inside as she crossed her legs, she got a glimpse of an assortment of papers and photos among the content. "What's all this?"

CiCi turned to her with eyes wide and bright. "Liv, dear, I do believe it's your ace in the hole. Fitz told me what Mellie's been doing while pretending she had the good sense to move on and leave him alone. But since she hasn't, here we are. Welcome to the secret life of the real Mellie Grant."

* * *

><p>Even though she had initially decided against accepting anything from Cecily, by the time she had finished reading documents, looking at pictures and listening to what were obviously meant to be private conversations due to their explicit nature, Olivia thought a drink sounded wise. The things that she had been unexpectedly exposed to in such a short amount of time had fast become ingrained in her memory with no hope of erasure. Looking at and listening to proof of the former first lady's infidelities and other questionable acts caused her heart and head to ache.<p>

"Fitz" she whispered, "does Fitz know any of this?"

"He may have had suspicions of her dalliances by the time they made it into the White House, not that he would have cared enough to find out. But certainly not during the time of Karen's birth."

"And you didn't think that maybe he should know?"

"Not once. According these documents and the tech who performed the test Gerry and Karen are both his biological children. He already hated Mellie's guts and was done with her in every way that mattered by the time I had any proof of her extracurricular activities. anyway. But you better believe I used the information to get her to give him his divorce."

"Really? When I met her she said she did it in the vein of 'if you love something set it free'."

CiCi rolled her eyes and grunted. "Oh, honey. If you don't know by now let me tell you, that woman is a liar. She has never loved him. Attracted to him and all that Grant power, prestige, and potential sure. But love...no. She was never wired for that. I wouldn't even hold it against her if she would just live her miserable life and leave Fitz and everything he cares about alone."

Olivia's eyes scanned the items that showed Mellie in every light but favorable and sighed. For the life of her she couldn't wrap her mind around the paternity test and affairs; especially the one with the Secret Service agent that resulted in an abortion, and she didn't think that she ever would.

Cecily watched her, saw the conflict; the hurt and anger on her face. "I could have given these things to Fitz a long time ago but he likes to fight his own battles and I'd never get in his way of doing that. If there never was a you he probably would have happily fought her with his dying breath. But I saw the changes you made in his life, all the good things you were slowly bringing to it and I couldn't sit back and let that game go on anymore. I told her that she would give him his divorce or she would be tabloid fodder the ages."

"You may say that, but could you really have done that to her? To your cousins?"

"She didn't believe me at first either. She's always counted on my love for Fitz and the kids to keep her dirt buried but I let her know I have no problem with letting her answer for herself. I didn't then and I don't now if that's what you want to do. The only question that remains is, what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p>Her mind on overload after being bombarded by some of the horrible truths of Mellie's life, Olivia staggered into the brownstone feeling like she overindulged in her favorite red. Dizzy from the thoughts swimming and the burden that now weighed heavily on her, she slammed the door shut and rested against it.<p>

She was sad and disgusted. And although she understood and could even appreciate what CiCi had done for her, where she was coming from, she knew there was no way she could go around carrying Mellie's secrets without clueing Fitz in to them.

She looked to the ceiling and sighed, wondering how she would even begin to broach the topic of such despicable behavior. After taking a few breaths she pushed herself off the door and climbed the stairs, each step feeling like she was fighting her way out of cement. On her way to the bedroom she gave into the urge to check in on Karen and Gerry and found them fast asleep. After melting at the sight of the two busybodies finally at rest, she continued on.

Once she made it to her door she hesitated slightly. There wasn't much in life that she was afraid to do but she shivered at the thought of having to look into his kind eyes and possibly break something within him, possibly alter his outlook on plenty of things forever. But biting the proverbial bullet, she exhaled and opened the door. Moving into the room, she saw Fitz sleeping in a position similar to that of his children. Relieved that there was more time to think, to clearly devise a plan to stick with, she performed her bedtime routine and joined him underneath the California King's plush bedding. Even though she didn't believe her body connecting with the mattress would cause that much of a disturbance, Fitz stirred immediately; shifting until he was touching her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her lap.

"You're back," he said sleepily, kissing her thigh.

"I am."

"CiCi okay?"

"She's fine."

"Good," he yawned. "You know, with everything going on you never got a chance to tell me about your exciting day at work."

Her upcoming trip long banished to the back of her mind, Olivia looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. She traced her finger along his cheek and jaw as she studied his face from her vantage point. He was relaxed, so at peace even in his semi conscious state and she knew that once she began talk of her job or Mellie or CiCi it would all disappear. He'd be so wound up that she knew he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night, even a hint of calm seemed impossible.

As they had at the crack of dawn, her eyes flew to the alarm and she noted the lateness of the evening. It was definitely not the time for such deep revelations. Overwhelmed by a fierce sense of protectiveness she bent down and placed a kiss atop his curls. "It's no big deal, Fitz. Everything's under control. Just sleep."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: This begins with some Mellie so if you've had enough of her you can skip down until you pass the first break but you'll miss some Olitz.**

Chapter 30

Losing patience in waiting for her call to connect, Mellie strummed her perfectly manicured nail along the desk and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in annoyance. After receiving the list of top female journalist she demanded various assistants compile, she had spent a great portion of her time mulling over the options presented. A woman on a mission, she was on the hunt for someone competent, respected and with a following of their very own be it through their work in print or television. But the most important requirement for her was that she had to stand more than a chance that the person would be sympathetic towards her and the situation she had been placed in post presidency.

For her political sake, she needed someone with clout, whose light would spill over onto her. One who would eloquently place her pain, disappointments and sacrifices on display for all the world to see while subtly highlighting her hard work, loyalty and dedication to the county. She strongly believed that she had found those characteristics in a few of the women but she had her eyes trained on one in particular.

Feeling generous enough to personally extend the opportunity to the lucky columnist, she continued familiarizing herself with the woman's background to pass the time. Andrea Samuels was brilliant and at the height of her career; an accomplished reporter with mass appeal and moderate views. She was also a wife and mother. All of which perfectly fit her agenda.

Through her willingness to stand up for her beliefs without castigating members of either Party, Andrea had earned the respect of a wide range of leaders and constituents alike, which Mellie could only see as a plus for her. She was confident that through Andrea she could reach and possibly sway, fatigued Democrats without alienating the core base. She also saw potential for bonding as career women and moms who had an understanding of the inner workings of matrimony, whether it was failed or successful. Yes, she could envision the two of them working nicely together and with stellar results. Just thinking of the exposure and rave reviews made her smile wider than she had in the longest of times.

In the midst of carving out her political future and leaving all pertinent information with Andrea's assistant she was forced to shift her focus onto another call. "Hello." She said sharply.

"Turn to BNN."

"Honest to God, Cy, why are you being so crypt-"

"No time to chat now. Just do as I say and I'll get back to you once it's over."

The reason she held the phone to begin with long forgotten she hang it up and stubbornly followed his instructions. If he hadn't been so mysterious there was no way she would have wasted any of her energy on the network desperate enough to employ Olivia Pope. The fact that she had gotten so far personally and professionally on the back of such a silly and meaningless little program angered her all the more.

As soon as Mellie's device powered up and on, the woman's beaming face materialized onscreen and when she noticed who was sitting beside her she fumed. Fitz occupied the seat next to her usually reserved for one of the other host. After Olivia said something to him they burst into a fit of laughter that somehow seemed eerily in sync. Emitting a succession of huffs, she observed him and detected happiness. The emotion was bouncing off the couple in waves as they wore twin expressions of giddiness. Mellie's stomach rolled and churned at the degree of palpable joy on her screen.

Fitz seemed youthful and carefree and was more handsome than she could remember him being. And even though he was dressed far more casually than any of the other anchors in the frame he seemed to hold court over them all. She could tell that no one was bothered by it though, quite the opposite. There was lots of guffaws and chatter and teeth; the atmosphere so easy going, so exuberant that she could see the possible need for law enforcement intervention if in another setting and perhaps drinks were involved.

While Olivia returned her focus to the designated camera, Fitz's eyes stayed trained on her as a smile lined his lips. She was calm and cool and poised as she welcomed back viewers although Mellie knew there was no way the woman could truly be unaffected by the intensity of his gaze.

The look for Olivia Pope and Olivia Pope alone incited her and stirred jealousy within, even though her need for him was not one of romance. She needed him, no she demanded that he hold up the end of the bargain they'd struck decades ago with the devil by the name of Big Gerry. She'd done her part and married him even though he'd made no secret of the fact that he'd come to loathe her after a few months of getting to know her.

She gave up her career, bore him children when sex between them had become nothing more than a task to be checked off their political to-do list. Slowly she had accepted it, had made due with the loneliness and Fitz's lack of interest by assuaging all of her appetites elsewhere. She could even handle leading separate lives. But what she could not handle was being a former anything. She hated him for refusing to seek a second term, thereby branding her a former First Lady of the United States before it was necessary. And every day she cursed him and his she devil cousin for the divorce.

She could muster no grace in being replaced, especially when now was her time to impact history and Fitz was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be by her side at this point; charming, campaigning and uplifting her name. He was supposed to be in the business of reciprocating everything that she had ever done for him and without the requirement of siring another child.

Instead of aiding her dreams along, standing by her side, he was on Olivia Pope's team; literally by the woman's side as she spoke, gazing upon her as if she recited nothing but the holiest of utterances. Ready to blow a gasket she stood but sat once again as Olivia turned and addressed him.

"I'm sure a lot of you out there might be familiar with this guy right here," she joked. "President Grant would you like to tell our viewers why you're here taking over Studio C this morning?"

"I'm auditioning because quite honestly teenagers are expensive and I need the work," he replied with a devilish grin. "No, just kidding. I'm here because I'm always interested in what you do. Being on this side of things is very fascinating to me, it always has been. And the people behind the scenes as well as the people who share the stage with you were gracious enough to make that happen."

"Now, President Grant, I don't think anyone would hold it against you if you were up front with everyone and just admitted that you got that seat with the express promise of gourmet hot chocolate delivered to the brave supporters of our show standing outside as well as everyone in here on such a cold winter's morning."

While everyone in the vicinity laughed, the camera panned to the zealous viewers weathering the freezing temperatures before zeroing in on Fitz who placed his index finger over his lips to playfully shush Olivia.

Enjoying the banter, their vibe, his proximity, she crinkled her nose before switching gears. "Also if I'm not mistaken, a very reliable little birdie made brief mention of a possible upcoming primetime interview as well?"

He clasped his hands in front of him on the desk and shifted his body closer to hers. "You have some very astute birdies, Ms. Pope. I hope you keep them around. As you can attest, and all of America knows, a lot has happened in my life since the White House; even since you interviewed me in Vermont."

Fitz tore his eyes from hers long enough to stare into the camera. "Since leaving office and especially within the past eight months or so, there has been a lot of speculation surrounding myself and some of the choices I've made. I feel the time has come for me to answer certain questions; some with your permission, Olivia. Truths will be touched on that I've never believed needed comment until now. That way my experiences, my decisions, won't be misquoted or misconstrued any longer. They'll all be public record for anyone who's interested."

Mellie's face flushed and her breaths quickened due to her inability to shake the feeling that somehow he was speaking directly to her. Finding it harder and harder to breathe she forced in air and tapped her throat. All the while she wondered if he was really going there and if so how far would he actually go. Admitting to a political marriage would put another blemish on his legacy as well. Would he be so foolish as to do that?

Had that snake Cecily reneged on their deal and exposed her indiscretions? After all she really had no incentive to remain quiet once she got her way. Mellie shrieked in frustration when she thought of how pampered and privileged that pretty princess Cecily had been from the time she was born. Not only were Fitz's Barrington relations well off, Cecily had married extremely well to a handsome, equally well off man who was actually head over heels in love with her. From the moment they had met Cecily had revelled in every embarrassment she'd ever suffered so she wouldn't be surprised if she had gotten bored with her perfect life and spurred a vendetta against her.

She focused on him and contemplated what these public appearances of his really meant. If Fitz knew the truth would he really be on television laughing, making jokes and googly eyes at Olivia Pope? Even if he did, would he discuss those things in front of the nation? Shaking the thought off she refused to believe that Fitz would reveal information that would inadvertently shame their children in that way, even if she were his sole intended target. But then she looked at him and the way he stared, fixated on Olivia Pope once again and she realized she didn't know him at all. Certain that whatever step either of them made next would be crucial, she shot up out of her seat and dialed Cyrus for advice, seriously rethinking the idea of rocking the boat any further.

* * *

><p>"You, Olivia Pope, are a remarkable woman." Fitz declared, stopping to envelope said woman in his arms once they were off the air and headed in the direction of her office.<p>

She squeaked in surprise before laughing and relaxing into his embrace."Yeah? How can you tell?" Curious, she smiled at him.

He touched her nose and said, "Because not only do you do this job every morning for hours at a time with the same exact scary level of enthusiasm and humor, you find a way to deal with me and the kids and Mellie and your parents and still have the energy to tackle the nightly news. I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I. And I don't have time to think about it either. If I did I'd probably go crazy."

"Well then do me a huge favor and don't. As a matter of fact, I'll never bring it up again."

"All action, no talk. Sounds great."

"Action, you say?" Fitz repeated, his voice low and tantalizing while eyes shined with mischief.

"We're at my job," she warned with a stern arch of her brow, very familiar with both actions.

"Believe me I know, or else," he chuckled and diverted his gaze before he became further hypnotized by her. "And don't even ask what in regards to my or else while we're still in this building."

"Party pooper," she laughed.

As soon as she touched her door she detected a voice calling out to her while Fitz groaned audibly. Hearing Keegan's approach become closer and closer she stood taller, tugged on the hem of her suit jacket and plastered on a smile.

She watched with great interest as Keegan's steps slowed. "Oh, Mr. President, I didn't know you were still around."

Content with the ability to throw a wrench in the man's plans, Fitz smiled brightly. "Please, I feel like an honorary member of the BNN family now. And I think it would be a lot less awkward for future run-ins if you just called me Fitz."

"Mr. Grant?" Keegan suggested with a shrug and Fitz nodded. "I was just stopping by to let Liv know your surprise appearance is already a hit. The idea was genius. The website hits are crazy and steadily climbing. The replaying of clips has been astronomical and the buzz on social media is deafening. They can't stop talking about the chemistry between you two. Apparently it's pretty dynamic."

Fitz smirked. "Yeah we kinda figured that out a long time ago, didn't we, Livvie? But thanks for informing us anyway."

"You're more than welcome," Keegan's excitement seemed to amplify with each word he spoke. "Liv I knew you were exactly what this network needed. I only see big things continuing for you. And once your next assignment is in the can and broadcast your ascension will be near complete. Now I know you still might feel a little iffy because of the conflict in Haiti..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Fitz interrupted. "Assignment? Haiti? What is he talking about?" He watched annoyance, embarrassment and anxiety mask her previously glowing features. "Liv? Really? Would this assignment be the reason you were running around like a chicken without a head yesterday?"

"You didn't know," Keegan chimed in. "I'm sorry. I just thought you two-"

The couple carried on as if they were alone. Ignoring her boss completely, Olivia turned to Fitz and answered him with a brisk nod of her head, neither of them noticing as Keegan walked away. "I was going to tell you last night but we were sidetracked by other things, remember?"

"I do." He agreed quickly, his expression cold and disappointed. "But didn't you think this news still deserved its own conversation? It sounds like you've already made up your mind without even discussing it with me first..."

"It's not like I was sneaking off in the dark of night, Fitz. We only have so many hours in a day to cover everything that goes on inside it. And you kind of buried the lead with your own bombshell. If I had gone first would we really have gotten around to yours last night?"

"Point taken. But-"

"No buts, Fitz. As you just said I have a lot of balls in my court. I manage the best way I can but some things still fall by the wayside. It wasn't something I was planning to keep from you indefinitely." She looked down, brow furrowing at the phone ringing in her hand.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. At least I don't think so, but I do need to take this."

"Seriously, Olivia? You need to answer that right now?"

"I do. I'm so sorry. It's not like I can really have this conversation right now as it is. I'm still working remember?"

"As if I could ever forget. You're always working." He turned and walked away.

Her face contorting in anger and frustration she called out to him through clenched teeth determined not to end their conversation on such an awkward note. "Fitz! Fitz!"

She stood in place fuming, watching, until he disappeared and then entered her office as dramatically as a workplace such as BNN would allow. Slamming the door, she exhaled and slid down the sturdy structure until her butt connected with the floor. Overwhelmed, she took more breaths, closed her eyes and then redialed the number attached to the call she missed.

* * *

><p>"How long?" Fitz wondered aloud before he barely entered Keegan's office.<p>

Surprised by the visit, Keegan's eyes flew from the paperwork on his desk to his door. The expression on the face of the man standing in front of him intrigued and slightly amused him but he was skilled enough to utilize his poker face whenever it was needed. And when confronted with the anger radiating from the former president he knew now was the perfect time to do so. Making a mental note to discuss the unwelcome and ill timed breach in his privacy with his receptionist as soon as this impromptu face to face ended, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Please, sir, have a seat. Can I get you...?"

"You can stuff the pleasantries and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I have no idea what you-" Keegan's words came slow

The feigned cluelessness only exacerbated Fitz's rage. "There you go again with the condescension and thinking I'm naive. You have a thing for her, I get it. Your pride or ego or fear of rejection or whatever else won't let you approach her the way you'd like so you do this? You want her to be forever indebted to you for the opportunities you toss her way, to look at you as if you walk on water except this time you're putting her in harm's way."

"Well someone's feeling threatened." Keegan surmised, tempering the glee in his voice in favor of seriousness. "Newsflash, Mr. President; Olivia Pope is a journalist. The only reason you know she even exists is because of your meeting her through that work so how insane do you think you look right now flying off the handle and spouting accusations?"

"I'm only speaking truth. Truth that is sadly, pathetically and blatantly obvious. How long until you give it up and focus on business?

"In case you haven't noticed this is business. Olivia Pope is now a household name in part thanks to you but she's also on the cusp of greatness professionally. The woman is also a stunner; a real looker and she's smart and funny and humble. Wherever she goes buzz follows and that buzz brings ratings which brings this network money. Money that lines my pocket and her bank account. And it's only going to get better from here. With more interest and exposure comes even more fame and more of a demand on her time. If you can't handle that you might want to throw in the towel right now instead of blaming me and allowing this hate you have for me to fester."

Resisting the urge to lunge and punch, Fitz stayed rooted in place and snarled. "I will always blame you because this route you're taking can easily be avoided. Olivia Pope and Grayson Lewis aren't the only two journalist on BNN's payroll. She doesn't have to fill in for the poor guy every single weeknight, she's not the only anchor that can travel abroad either. At the very least you have the guy who'll interview me, so why would I think that this crazy workload that you've heaped upon her is only for the good of her career?"

Keegan shook his head and sighed. "Like I've said this is business. Just because I wouldn't turn her away if your relationship went south doesn't mean I don't have my own set of standards and convictions. I've never overstepped any bounds, blurred any lines."

"Then why do I get dizzy every time I look in your damn direction?"

"So now I'm to blame for your insecurities too? You're just upset because you're realizing that there are some things you just can't give that beautiful woman no matter how hard you try or how much money's attached to your name. You may give her expensive gifts and vacations, you may even rearrange your life so that she has someone to come home to every night. But I give her the power to be independent, an outlet where her voice can be heard around the world, where she can live her dream. The dream she's been working towards for a long, long time before you were even in her picture. Now that you are getting a close up to how this machine actually works you're worried about the choices she'll make when it comes down to you and that dream."

Even though his concerns were very real and troubling, Fitz was determined not to give Keegan the satisfaction of confirming them. "Whatever's decided those choices will always belong to her. But you should know that if anything was to ever happen to her on the paths you present I will hold you responsible and deal with you accordingly. And trust me, you don't want to become acquainted with my accordingly."

* * *

><p>Olivia's thoughts still with Fitz and his reaction to the ambush he'd received, she performed every task on autopilot from the moment they separated in the BNN hallway. She vaguely remembered returning her doctor's call but from there she had no recollection of the drive to her office, signing in or being escorted into an exam room. With everything on her plate she would have gladly postponed the trip to Dr. Stone's but the woman had insisted that they meet as soon as possible since she didn't have time to spare to wait around for her test results the day before.<p>

Too preoccupied with Fitz and BNN for concern for her health to even be an option she focused on her phone and willed it to ring. She wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to hear an apology for how he just walked away from her in spite of her please, she wanted to hear him voice his support and understanding. Even though she needed all of those things, when she stared at her phone and it looked as though it did before, she resigned herself to the fact that there was a strong possibility her needs wouldn't be met anytime soon. The knock at the door snapping her out of her funk, Olivia threw her shoulders back and answered with a practiced smile.

* * *

><p>A long while later Olivia moved through the lobby of BNN in a haze, bypassing the stairs for a carefree, no hassle ride in the elevator. Every part of her on the verge of shutting down after the time with her doctor compounded everything else she was already going through, she ignored her guards' query regarding her well being and headed in the building and upstairs.<p>

Granted permission to speak with Keegan she opened the door to his office and crumbled as soon as his gaze connected with hers. Confused, he jumped from his seat and reached her with just a few determined steps.

His strong hands cradled her neck, gently massaging there as his normally gruff voice softened with concern. "Liv, what's wrong? What's going on?"

She sniffed, touched her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I just really, really need the rest of the day off if that's okay. I can't be here right now and I don't have it in me to return to broadcast tonight."

"Alright. Okay," he said, his eyes narrowing to search hers, his thumbs traveling to trace her cheeks. "Are you not feeling well? Do you need for me to...?"

She shook her head and battled more sniffles. "I'll be fine. I just don't think it would be in the best interest of the network for me to be on camera tonight."

"If you say so I'll have to take your word for it. Is there anything I can do?"

"You just did it."

* * *

><p>Still the recipient of radio silence as far as Fitz was concerned and too out of sorts both mentally and physically to make an effort of her own, upon leaving work Olivia requested that she be dropped off at her apartment. So much had been said and done and revealed in such a short amount of time that she needed the solitude and the comfort of familiar surroundings to assist her in processing it all. Even the presence of her ever present guards annoyed and she instructed them to post away from her door and in front of the elevator if they had to remain in the same space as her.<p>

Walking in the door of the place she had called home for so many years she was struck by how cold and lonely it seemed now. Before Fitz came into her life it felt like a lively extension of herself but now, with everything that had transpired, it gave her pause and evoked a feeling of a stranger in a strange land. It made her question why she fought Fitz so hard to hold onto it in the first place. Then again with the way things had ended between them earlier she thought it may have been a wise move on her part to delay giving it up for as long she had. They were only a few days into cohabitation and Fitz was already treating her like she didn't exist.

If she had jumped at the first whiff of his offer to share a home she would be homeless. _You really need to get a grip and a nap_. In no mood to protest the mental chastisement she'd given herself she sighed, sidestepped the numerous boxes waiting to be filled with her belongings and stalked to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>After swapping her suit for her favorite white and black accented pajama set, Olivia peeled back the covers on her bed and prepared for a long rest that hopefully didn't involve Fitz or Mellie or BNN or her parents. The only thing she desired was just blessed sleep. Her body relaxing at merely the thought alone she growled at the commotion originating at her door. Her steps just as pronounced leaving the bedroom as they were when she entered it, she didn't bother with a peephole and just flung open the offending object with flourish. "What is it?"<p>

Eyes shining with interest Abby whistled in response to the hostile greeting. "Damn, Liv, I know you left work looking like you'd been through the wringer but I didn't know it was this bad." Not one who was easily deterred, she held up the bottle of Shiraz and waved it to and fro. "Good thing I had the brilliant presence of mind to enlist our other bestie to cure whatever's ailing you."

Olivia shut her eyes and rested her head against the doorjamb. "I appreciate the thought but I can't right now. I just can't."

Her concern mounting with each passing second, Abby dropped all hint of playfulness and moved closer. "Okay, things have got to be messed up if you're turning down wine. What the hell happened to you this afternoon?"

"The correct question would be, what didn't happen today? In just five short hours I managed to piss off and alienate the love of my life and have a mini break down in front of my boss, for which he's probably seriously reassessing my ability to scoop poop let alone anchor news. But nothing, and I mean nothing, compares to being informed by my doctor that I'm pregnant."

Confident that her hearing was seriously compromised, Abby squinted and shoved her face closer to Olivia's. "Excuse me. Did you...did you just say pregnant?"

Suddenly in need of more air, Olivia inhaled deeply as she nodded ever so slowly. "Yes, according to Dr. Stone I'm pregnant. I'm with child. She ran the test as part of the physical I took for the upcoming Haiti trip. That's why I'm here to think and sleep. But mostly sleep."

Mouth agape in disbelief, Abby studied her friend and looked for physical confirmation of the revelations. Olivia had been glowing for months on end so there was nothing new about her countenance. But if she looked long enough, hard enough she could see subtle changes in the woman's form that could be indicative of pregnancy or it could just be her viewing her friend through the lens of newfound knowledge. "So wine is out of the question, huh? Shall I go down to the market for celebratory ginger ale and saltines?"

"No. I'm fine, just tired."

"So is that your way of saying you want to be alone? I don't feel like I would be a good friend if I left you alone after hearing news like this."

"You are a good friend. You'll also be a great friend who honors her friend's wishes."

"But Liv-"

"I'm a big girl, Abby. I have my cell, the landline, a laptop, a doorman at the entrance and guards stationed by the elevator. I'm fine."

Still doubtful but respectful, Abby shrugged and relented. "Alright if that's what you want. But you better not think twice about calling me if you need anything."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," Satisfied, Abby smiled. "Oh, and Liv?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Congratulations?" She wondered, not entirely sure of what the news meant to her friend.

Olivia's expression remained blank as she held Abby's gaze. Her eyes flickered briefly before she cast them down to the floor. "I'll be in touch later."

Finished with thinking, talking, explaining and doing for the foreseeable future, Olivia closed the door behind her and headed to bed for a much needed break from her reality.

**AN: I can't believe this fic now has 30 chapters and over 130,000 words. I'm absolutely amazed at how my idea for Olitz began, has grown, shifted and been received by those in the fandom. Thanks to all of you who have ever favorited, followed or reviewed any part of this story. And a great big special thanks to those of you who have stuck with this, who have taken the time to faithfully review every chapter, send PMs or DMs. It means a lot when you're looking for inspiration to continue something that really no longer holds your interest. The only reason this fic receives any of my time and attention these days is because of those who steadily encourage it along. So thanks for your expressed interest which pushes me to complete this. With all that being said, Liv is with child y'all! lol**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Last chapter brought out all kinds of opinions and insight and I'm thankful for it all. Thank you to those who took the time to tell me they loved it and to those who expressed other sentiments as well. Each and every one of them gave me some things to think about. There's so much I want to address but to the reviewer who said Keegan was BNN's answer to Jake Ballard I laughed for at least one whole minute before I started to feel bad, like really really bad. I'm so so sorry, genuinely. I never meant for any character to veer into that territory, so my apologies. All I can say in my defense is that I've tried to use him as little as possible, lol.**

**On to this chapter, it reminded me of why I choose to stay away from writing Olitz angst. Nevertheless, I really took a lot of time and sat with this one to try to honestly explore how both of them would deal with news of a baby at this point in their lives and relationship, so if you've had enough of a crying, confused Liv you just might want to skip this one. You can't say you weren't warned. Also, I'm in no way making any kind of statement about what I believe a woman should do with her body. There were so many avenues to take with this but ultimately I could only choose one if I'm going to continue this beyond the last chapter. I don't expect everyone who reads it to like it or agree, my only hope is to get this couple's POV across in a way that can be understood as I tell their story here. And if I failed at that, there's always next time.**

**Last but not least; torrioats, thanks a million for all the invaluable feedback on this one. I greatly appreciate the honesty.**

Chapter 31

Olivia awoke with a multitude of urges but none stronger than to empty her bladder and feed her face. Although relieving herself obviously took priority, her mind stayed on food. And even though the thoughts were comforting, a part of her was already greatly disappointed, because she knew that there was nothing in the apartment for her to eat because there was never any food. She could drink water to her hearts content and possibly scrounge up some dry cereal and maybe a few granola bars loaded with fruit and nuts. Her stomach seemingly grumbling in agreement of even the most meager options, she trudged into the kitchen. Flicking on the lights, she retrieved takeout menus from their designated drawer and rummaged determinedly through cabinets, essentially performing a reenactment of a scavenger hunt inside her own home.

Spotting a few bags and boxes a feeling of triumph washed over her, but once she realized she was incapable of recalling the last time she even purchased, never mind opened and sampled from the bag of pita chips she groaned and tossed them in trash without another thought. Moving on, she eyed the snack pack of Nutella & Go skeptically before grabbing it. To alleviate some of the guilt she picked up a bag of trail mix and poured a tall glass of cold water before getting comfortable on her living room sofa.

All staples secured on the coffee table in front of her, she lay flat on her back and brought a hand to her stomach and looked to heaven. The concept of her, pregnant, so foreign but indisputable; and with no idea of what to do with the fact, she closed her eyes and sighed wearily. Of all the things she saw in her future, a child was so far down at the bottom of her meticulous list in all its penciled glory with a question mark beside it, and for it to be happening now without thought or plan terrified her. How could she carry a child, give birth to a child and be responsible for a child when she didn't even have the time to keep a fridge properly stocked? She wasn't supposed to be someone's mother now, she was supposed to conquer journalism, spend her time loving and being loved by Fitz, settle into a rhythm with him and his children and the life they were building together. And now there was a baby to consider. A baby? A baby.

She stroked her abdomen as the word reverberated in her mind. Hours later and she still couldn't believe the bombshell dropped in her lap, one that could potentially jeopardize everything that she had worked so hard for in her career and in her relationship with Fitz. Professional goals were steadily being met, surpassed even, and in spite of a few kinks, she had never felt as loved and protected and cared for with a significant other as she did with Fitz. Her heart sank when she thought of him, imagined everyone of his possible reactions.

Disregarding the fact that she, herself, was already tainted just by being the offspring of selfishness and neglect, she was at no point in her career where she could break for baby without losing considerable momentum. Although her name was no longer unknown she was no Grayson Lewis yet either, merely his stand in. A replaceable stand in at that.

And then there was Fitz. He had already done the daddy thing, his children closer to the steps of Ivy League's than Gymboree. Would it be fair to ask him, to expect him, to start all over while her attention remained divided between the personal and toiling days away in the studio? And then there was Karen and Gerry to think about. How would they handle a surprise sibling when they had been the center of Fitz's focus, his pride and joy for so long? Finding chaos around every corner and her mind feeling as if it would short circuit from all of the ifs buts and hows, she kicked and screamed.

Her stomach again reacting to her train of thought, this time with flops, she rubbed soothing circles on her belly in an effort to calm it. With her appetite no longer willing to take a backseat to her thoughts of gloom and doom, she slowly sat up straight and munched on snacks as she scanned healthier, more filling options from some of her favorite eateries. Narrowing her choices down to a few she reached into her purse for her phone and grasped a handful of brochures instead. She dropped all of them on the coffee table save one and gave a cursory glance to the basic pregnancy factoids found within.

Detecting sounds at the front door Olivia stood and then walked towards it as it creaked open. Peeking around the corner, her gaze momentarily locked with Fitz's before she averted her eyes and turned in the opposite direction. Although she heard him speaking loud and clear and with remorse in his tone, she refused to be persuaded by his voice beckoning to her to wait.

"Nope," she whipped her head around but continued moving. "If it was good enough for me." She reasoned, walked to the table and shoved all evidence of her doctor's visit back into her bag.

"Liv, please."

In spite of the anxiety and hostility she felt, she paused, sighed and then turned to give him the chance she wished he given to her earlier. "Yes, Fitz?"

"Are you okay? They said that you left work and came here? Why didn't you come home?"

"Because I didn't have the energy to fight with you about Haiti. I needed quiet. To rest. To think for a while."

"Well did you?"

"Somewhat."

Fitz nodded. "Good. Good. That's good." He stepped closer, took her by the hand and maneuvered them towards the sofa she had previously abandoned. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Okay."

"Seriously, Olivia, I am. I was wrong. I should have handled that differently, I shouldn't have walked away from you. It's just that the thought of you in Haiti," he paused and ran his hand down his face. "That that man is short sighted and power hungry enough to even think of sending you into such a state of unrest made me livid. It's just not safe there for anybody right now. And if you were to go and something happened to you..."

"I know. I know that it's a risk and I know that you don't want me in danger anymore than I want you in danger. But you've known almost from the moment I came to you in Vermont that I hoped _Top of the Morning_ was only the beginning for me. I've never made a secret of wanting more than that."

"And I want every dream you have to come true, Olivia."

"You say that and I honestly believe you believe that. But the way you responded to me earlier; you really aren't happy with the amount of time I spend at work. Are you?"

Trying to find the right words, he tore his gaze from hers and stared at the ceiling. "It's not you and it's not the work I swear. Your drive is one of many things I find sexy about you. But lately it just seems like it's too much for one person to take on day in and day out. It's getting to the point where I'm just sitting and waiting and wondering if this is the day you're going to shut down completely."

Touched by his honesty, his concern, she covered his hand with her own and squeezed as she reassured him. "I'm fine, Fitz. I'm going to continue to be fine. I can handle it."

"Then why are you in pajamas in the middle of the day?"

"Because with everything that's happened I needed to regroup." She ran her hands along her thighs, sighed and looked him in his eyes while unshed tears swam in hers. "Fitz, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Her words, shocking and unexpected, hit him like a gust of wind. They were strong and powerful and would have knocked him off his feet if he weren't already sitting down. The statement, although consisting of some of the most beautiful words he'd ever heard her say, initially made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach while his head spun. But when the magnitude of her words took hold, his spirit soared in response to the information. He was all sparkling eyes and teeth as he extended his hand until it rested against her. "A baby. You're pregnant. Are you sure?"<p>

"I'm positive. Literally. I had the doctor administer two additional tests today to confirm what she found yesterday."

"But I don't understand. How? I mean obviously I know how, but you're always so careful with the thing."

"The thing?

"Birth control Liv. Ever since discussing it the first time we were together you've been militant, damn near obsessive about it."

"Why don't you try telling that to the egg you managed to fertilize. Ninety-nine percent effective and yet here we sit as a child grows inside of me. A baby! Our baby!"

He his jaw clenched at the desperation he heard in her voice. He held his tongue, studied her, saw that her eyes were wild and haunted. "Olivia..."

She stood, paced the length of the floor before beginning circles, a hand weaving its way into her hair. "I'm not supposed to be pregnant, Fitz. I can't be."

He flinched, his eyes boring holes into her. "But you are."

"It wasn't apart of the plan. I mean we're just embarking on a new phase as a couple and things at work are..." she hesitated upon seeing his nostrils flare at the mention of BNN. "I can't be black and female and pregnant and unmarried sitting at that desk. And I drink wine more nights than I don't. My God, what harm could I have possibly done without even knowing? And you, do you really want more children? Right now?"

Despite her obvious doubts and fears and declarations he was thrilled with the prospect of a child but he tried to remain detached given her disposition."I want everything with you, whenever."

Already a bundle of erratic emotions, tears flowed at his simple but earnest words. She grimaced, shook her head, and rubbed her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry, Fitz."

"Livvie," He walked to her enveloped her in his arms for a long moment before furrowing his brows in concern as he swiped away her tears."What's wrong?"

"I love you. I'm so in love with you but you're going to hate me."

"How could you say that? Why would I ever do a thing like that?"

She cleared her throat due to her crying jag and whispered. "Because I don't think I can do it. I can't have this baby."

* * *

><p>As soon as Fitz opened the door to the brownstone, he and Olivia were practically bum rushed by a curious Karen and Gerry. When they arrived home there was no Fitz or note explaining his whereabouts. Even the usually informed CiCi was clueless but she made up for her lack of knowledge with an sincere and enthusiastic vow to to get to the bottom of the mystery for them. Imagining Fitz's reaction to the offer, they declined and kept themselves busy until he appeared.<p>

"What happened to Liv? Is everything alright? Why is she home so early?"

Fitz had held Olivia and let her unburden herself she dressed and they made their way back across town.

Bombarded by questions Olivia looked to Fitz for help but he only stared straight ahead. His face was set in stone and he was apparently at a loss for words. After clearing her throat, she smiled and prayed that it didn't look as nervous and false as it felt. After Fitz held her and wiped her tears as she unburdened her soul inside her apartment the truth was she was spent. She barely had the energy to change out of her pajamas and make the trek back across town. "I'm okay. Everything is fine, I promise. I just needed a breather that's all."

"Cool. Well maybe we could all do something together since we don't usually have you here before dark."

As if on autopilot Fitz reacted sluggishly, glancing down at Olivia before focusing on his children. "Not right now guys. I'm positive that you have homework that needs to be done and Liv is going upstairs to capitalize on her much needed break."

* * *

><p>In the sanctuary of their bedroom the tension was heavy as they moved awkwardly around one another. After making himself and the space around them more comfortable Fitz sat and silently watched for signs of his child growing inside Olivia while she undressed. Even distressed and fatigued there was a softness about her and she was captivating. For the life of him he would never understand the human capability to hurt and love so deeply at the same time. Overpowered by a sense of sadness and confusion all his own, he huffed, massaged the corners of his eyes and crossed and uncrossed his legs. He wanted to go to her, reach out and touch her, but he needed to think and to breathe. But both things were equally difficult to accomplish at the moment with all things considered.<p>

From the moment he saw her and then made it his mission to get to know her, he had imagined everything going so differently between them. He had envisioned the dates and conversations; had hoped for a genuine connection and prayed that there would eventually be sex, but never in a million years did he think he would be dealing with an unplanned pregnancy dilemma at fifty years old and six months into a blossoming relationship. They had been careful, responsible adults but their appetite for each other had also been insatiable and now they were living in the results.

He thought it was nothing more than a cruel kick from the universe to set Olivia in his sights, for her to breathe new life into him and introduce him to a love, and passion and excitement he never knew possible. And now there was a child; a child that was created out of that love and passion and excitement but whom would soon be no more. Every part of him ached at the thought of having to say goodbye before he completely wrapped his mind around the information she had just handed him. It was unexpected and unbelievable but welcome news. He wanted her and babies and love and marriage but he wanted those things when the time was right for both of them. He wanted those things from her willingly and without a sense of obligation and misplaced duty to do the right thing in the best interest of a child.

"Fitz?"

He turned to his side to face her, her soft voice and touch shaking him out of his reverie. "Yes, Olivia."

"Are you okay?" She stared at him until his gaze became too intense to receive and she shifted her attention to her lavender pajama top to avoid it.

Exhaustion hindered the smile he instinctively released in her presence, instead he shrugged and replied. "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"There really wouldn't be any point in that now would there?" His tone was weary and distant.

"You're upset," She concluded with a nod of her head.

"I'm processing. I didn't expect to hear that you're pregnant any more than you did today. And the thought of it all being undone just like that," he snapped his fingers and watched as she recoiled, "is a lot to take in."

Fitz tightened his grip on her hand and held her in place when she tried to pull away. "I'm not mad at you or rejecting you or blaming you. This is me adjusting. I love you, Olivia. And I will always love you and want you whether that involves marriage and children of our own or not."

"I love you too. I want you too. I want us to have a life together. But some things..."

"I know there are certain things you want to achieve that have nothing to do with us, but then what? Can you see yourself having our child then?"

"I think so," she sighed. "I hope so. But what if...what if our child ends up feeling about me the way I feel about my parents? What if our child grows up and comes to see me as some horrible, absent, career minded and selfish person and hates me?"

"You are not your mother or father, Liv. You are the Olivia Pope. You are one of the most loving, caring and considerate women I've ever known. And to know you, to really know your heart and the extent that you feel and give of yourself...You have one of the sweetest hearts in the world and there is no way our child wouldn't know that."

"But what if-"

"No Olivia, no buts. It's what is. He wiped her fallen tears and kissed her tenderly before deepening their contact and then releasing her. "Come on, let me put you to bed."

* * *

><p>From the comfort of their bed Olivia napped, ate soup and drank the tea that Fitz lovingly prepared while he divided his time between looking after her, spending time with her and checking in on Karen and Gerry. By the time night fell he looked like she felt and readied himself for bed at a snail's pace. Her eyes followed him around the room, watching as he stripped, redressed, groaned, sighed and finally joined her underneath the covers.<p>

He was barely situated before she was clinging to him and placing kisses on his chest. "Thank you."

"For?" He looked down, kissed the top of her head and then squeezed her tighter, closer.

"For taking care of me, for loving me and being strong for me, for us, even when..."

"Shh. It's been a long stress filled day. Sleep."

"I'm not tired, anymore. Are you?"

"Yes," he exhaled, closed his eyes and quickly reopened them, "why?"

"After leaving this morning you never said where you went or what you did."

He was exhausted and beyond ready for his hard earned rest but all he could see was Keegan Patrick's arrogant face when he closed his eyes. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he didn't tell Olivia about their confrontation that man would do it gleefully. Sighing, he ran his hand along Olivia's back. "I went and had myself an unpleasant chat with the chairman of BNN news."

Fitz felt her shift, watched her prop herself up on an elbow as she stared at him. "Before you blow up, I thought it only fair that he was aware of how I felt about your working conditions and that asinine idea of his to put you in dangerous situations. I mean isn't it? Since he had no problem telling you and then me that he was basically salivating on the sidelines waiting for us to bite the dust."

"Well that's never happening. I'm here with you, Fitz, for as long as you want me. And even if there ever came a time when you said that you didn't..."

"Rush me to the hospital to have my head examined. Because there is no way I'm letting you go. Ever."

Wondering how she had gotten so lucky as to find him, for him to love and support her, she gently caressed his cheek amid her watering eyes.

Confused and slightly alarmed, Fitz's started to rise. "Liv, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"No, no pain. I'm just in awe, in love. I'm just thinking of how blessed I am to have you." she took a deep breath and cursed her hormones. "So how heated did things get? He seemed fine when I asked for the night off but now I'm wondering if it was because he's already hunting for my replacement."

"We kept a respectable distance but said what was on both our minds. And you don't ever have to worry about job security. I mean where else would he get the chance to see you and spend time with you every day?"

"Fitz..."

"We both know it's true, Olivia, so there's no point in trying to brush it off like it's nothing. He just better be glad that I have a sense of decency and self control or someone at that office would have been extracting his head from the nearest window by the time we were done."

She raised her brow. "Well that's an interesting way to express your feelings there, mister."

"Honest. I'm being very honest. Now can I go to sleep? We have some busy days ahead."

"Okay," Olivia said with a nod, watching as he yawned. She settled down beside him once again and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Goodnight, FItz. I love you."

"Mmm," he muttered already half asleep, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Something was going on. From the day workhorse Olivia Pope showed up at home and took to bed in the middle of the afternoon Karen and Gerry Grant thought so and the adults' behavior in the days that followed only served to support their belief. The ordinarily laid back couple turned into bumbling try hards right before their very eyes...trying to act and appear like everything was normal and okay instead of things just being so like usual. They had tipped over into the scary side of chipper and accommodating and projecting normalcy when it was obvious that there was something bubbling just underneath the surface. The entire ordeal weirded the Grant children out so much that by the end of the week they were actually thankful for school because it gave them time away from home, gave them reason to scurry out the door before Fitz barely had the chance to say goodbye.<p>

"They're gone?" Olivia asked, descending the stairs shortly thereafter.

"Yep. And I've never seen them so eager and willing to be either," Fitz replied.

The day of her doctor's appointment upon them, Olivia took no pleasure in the extra hours she'd been afforded at home since neither sleep or peace had been a given for her since being informed of baby on board. Aware of the effect her decision was having on Fitz's psyche as well as her own she tried to keep a lid on her varying emotions for both their sakes and the consequence of it and their situation left her burnt out in looks and energy. Her usually expressive eyes were tired and sunken and her face was void of some of its natural luster as she ambled into the kitchen. Fitz observed it all with a heavy heart and drawn features of his own before taking big gulp of steaming coffee so that he could feel something besides numbness.

As soon as she began to cover her blouse with a cape he stood and put on his own coat, closing the strained distance between them by picking up her bag and extending it to her. "Are you...?"

With eyes blank and wide as saucers she nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>By the time either of them could put together a thought coherent enough to speak Fitz had pulled into the office's parking garage. With a silence so thick, one that in a short amount of time was steadily becoming all too common, he eyed the stereo's clock and found there was time to spare. In those moments he fought some of the strongest urges he'd had in his entire life. All he wanted to do was hold her and reassure her before powering out of the structure and just driving until he could convince her not to following through with the procedure. He wanted to argue the point that she could have their child and her career and that not only would she be great, she would excel at both. He wanted to talk with her, plead his case, until she truly believed that she was not her mother or her father. Fitz wanted to say and do all of that and more but instead he sat; quiet, gripping and releasing the steering wheel and avoiding Olivia's gaze until he heard her sniffles and cries.<p>

"Olivia, honey..." He said, moving closer as sobs racked her entire frame.

"I don't...I'm not...I can't..." She sniffed, paused, took in and released breaths until she was able to regain control of her command of proper English. "I thought that I could do it, but this is not what I want. I don't want to end it like this. Take me home. I need to go home."

"Sweetheart," he gasped as the weight of decisions made slowly started to lift, "are you sure?"

He saw her head bob up and down but he needed certainty more than anything in that moment. "Liv, honey, I need for you to take your time and be sure before I leave because I don't have it in me to come back here again."

Tears spilling down her cheeks from the guilt of almost bringing the both of them to the point of no return, for almost putting an end to something that apparently had its reason for being even if she couldn't understand it, Olivia's hand flew to Fitz's cheek and caressed. "I'm sorry. But, yes, I'm sure. I want to go home."

* * *

><p>Fitz granted Olivia's wish in record time, practically barreling through the city's streets and sealing her to his side as he escorted her up the steps of their home. Once they were inside he literally locked the rest of the world away before enveloping her in his arms and holding on for dear life. He squeezed her tighter, clutched her longer and at the feel of her trembling, he kissed her temple and smoothed the tendrils that had escaped her ponytail.<p>

"I know that neither one of us are prepared for this, I mean how could we be when we didn't see it coming? But I promise you we'll make this work, Olivia."

She nodded and attempted a small smile. "I know. A part of me is still in shock and just trying to comprehend. We've really made a baby here, haven't we?"

"We have." FItz's grin was broad and proud as she brought his large hand to rest at the place he touched ever so cautiously just days before. "And it's going to be beautiful and the experience is going to be great, just wait and see."

* * *

><p>After sharing brunch, retiring to the bedroom and falling into the most peaceful sleep that she had achieved all week, Olivia awoke and made her way to the study so not to disturb Fitz's well deserved sleep. She checked and returned emails, placed phone calls, surfed websites pertaining to health and baby and even watched clips of <em>Top of the Morning<em> online before she hunkered down in front of the DVR to watch what she'd missed out on in its entirety.

"What have we got going on in here?"

Her body tingling at the depth of raspiness to Fitz's tone, Olivia dropped her pen, looked up from the notepad and smiled. He was unapologetically handsome as he stood in the doorjamb dressed in worn jeans and t-shirt that showcased nearly every muscle associated with his well defined chest and arms. His unassuming but effective stance stirred her desire and deeply causing her to sigh and revel in the knowledge that he was hers and faithfully so.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, utterly blissfully distracted by his physique.

"What are you up to?"

"Working. I scheduled an appointment with the OB for our first official checkup for BPG."

"BPG?"

"Baby Pope Grant," she explained. "I also touched base with Harrison. They have a few dates in mind and want to know which one you'd like for the interview; if you're still interviewing that is."

"I have to admit that it's been the last thing on my mind these last few days. What do you think?"

"I think you backing out now will only bring about more questions. But the choice is yours, it's always been yours."

"Okay, I'll do it. I just have to figure out how to get through it without revealing a piece of the happiest news I've ever gotten in my life."

"Well you have to try," she said, her smile widening and face heating at the complete and utter joy radiating from him. "I have no clue where this leaves me and BNN, so our news is definitely not for public consumption at the moment."

"I agree. It's just that you've made me so happy that I don't know what to do." His eyes dimmed once her smile faltered. Fitz took a seat on the sofa and tapped his thigh. "Come here and talk to me."

She rose from her seat and moved into his lap without hesitation, linking her hands at his neck while he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her chest. "Talk to me, Livvie."

"I don't want to screw this up, Fitz. I can't afford to, this baby can't afford for me to. I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Well one of the most important things to know and never forget is, the less stress the better, for you and baby. I'm serious, Liv," he added when she rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Even though I'm not proud to admit it, I wasn't the most hands on father in the beginning but I'm not completely clueless about raising a child, you also have your Grammie, and then there's CiCi. And if she doesn't know anything else she's always on the top of her game when it comes to recommending the very best for whatever you need. And not to toot my horn but I've got contacts of my own that can be of use. So can you try and relax a little, at least about that? I've got you covered."

"Covered?" Olivia panted as Fitz's hand skimmed her torso, traveled its way upwards and encircled her breast.

Nodding, his head moved against her breastbone as he lightly nibbled her skin. "Covered, handled, taken care of. Whatever you need, I'll gladly give it to you."

"Anything?" She asked, already sure of what his answer would be but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"Anything." He replied with a squeeze of his hand against her flesh.

Olivia gasped, directed his fingers to the buttons on her top while whispering in his ear. She spoke shamelessly of her wishes, desires and intentions which Fitz's body instantly reddened and hardened in response to. Moaning her approval, her lips and laughter mingled with his as he then groaned, lifted her and carried her back up the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** I finally present you with the chapter that refused to end. Thanks to all who left their thoughts on the last chapter, I enjoyed reading every one of them.

Chapter 32

Sitting at the island enjoying fresh fruit along side her sugar laden cereal Karen Grant was completely engrossed in her phone's playlist until she felt the sting of a hand connecting with the back of her head. Rubbing the spot, she screamed and turned on the stool. "Ouch, Ger, what the...heck," She righted her words upon reflection of the serious look he gave her.

His hand gripped the refrigerator's handle as he smirked."Just saying good morning, shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp. And you mean good afternoon," Karen corrected him with a glance at her watch.

"For real?" he replied, his face contorting in a pattern eerily reminiscent of his father's. Gerry looked around the space immediately noticing how vacant and sterile it seemed. "And still no Dad or Liv?"

"Nope, haven't seen them at all. I guess they're still in bed," she shivered as the words left her mouth. "Hopefully asleep."

"Yeah. Okay. Because we both know that they're all about the shut eye. It's not like they're habitually up before the sun rises every single day. Yep if there's ever been two people all about their sleep and lazying it up in bed for no other reason whatsoever..."

"Eww, Ger, can you not? I'm begging you."

"Hey, I'm just hinting at the obvious," he winked. "At least they're returning to normal. I can't tell you how glad I am that they've managed to exorcise those pod people that invaded their bodies for a couple of days."

"I know right," Karen's eyes widened in agreement. "And thank God, because that was the weirdest, freakiest thing I've seen in my life. Dad was all chipper one minute and the next when he thought I wasn't looking...it was like he was being tortured. I wonder what it was all about?"

"Don't know, don't care; as long as it doesn't happen again. They probably were just in a fight or something."

"I don't know. Mom and Dad fought a lot but this was different. He didn't look mad he looked really hurt. Like Liv intentionally set fire to his favorite documentary or she told him she's moving away for work or she wanted to break up for something."

"Come on, dial it down, Kare. Never forget that Liv is not Mom in any way whatsoever and we're all the better for it. Besides, whatever was going on, it seems to have blown over, so it's all good. Now if only they'd come up for air so I can make some plans for this gorgeous weekend."

* * *

><p>Waking up to Olivia's warmth and sighs and eventual giggles had Fitz feeling like the luckiest man alive. Although sleep was the activity that monopolized the majority of their time between the sheets they also reaffirmed their connection through the declaration and act of making love.<p>

Feeling confident, secure and very much adored as she lay wrapped in his arms, Olivia talked with Fitz about some of the adjustments that would have to be made to accommodate the new addition to their lives, the first on her list figuring a way out of the Haiti assignment without breathing a word of her pregnancy until she had safely entered her second trimester.

She was still mulling different scenarios after they had showered and dressed.

His hand on the doorknob as they prepared to leave the bedroom, Fitz paused and narrowed his gaze on her. "So, just to be clear, who exactly are we sharing the news of Baby Pope Grant with again?"

"Well Abby knows." She punched his arm in jest when he groaned and then finished her thought. "Abby knows and she also knows better than to say anything to anyone. I've always heard that lots of couples choose to keep it under wraps until they're out of the first trimester in case something..." she paused and shook her head. After the wide range of emotions she'd just experienced she wasn't willing to give voice to the thought of anything going wrong now. "But I guess since Karen and Gerry are bound to notice differences in my habits and size before anyone else due to proximity alone, we can tell the kids whenever you feel the time is right."

Fitz face lit up in delight. "I was hoping you'd say that because I want to do it now."

"Now?" She raised an eye.

"Yes now. They've been tiptoeing around, holding their breath just as much as we have this week. I can only imagine what they've imagined has been going on so I really need to put their minds at ease. I want to put a stop to all the wild and crazy ideas that's probably ran rampant. Liv?" He questioned the look of sheer terror on her face.

"But what if they hate it?"

"Then they'll get over it."

"We just can't dismiss their feelings, Fitz. A baby is huge and it's world changing for every single one of us under this roof. Nothing will ever be the same. This baby, it will alter their lives forever too...I think we need to agree on a plan on just how to approach them with this."

"God can you be so stunning even when you're nervous?" he wondered, ran his hands down her arms. "'But as beautiful as you are I need for you to calm down. Everything's going to be fine, Liv, trust me. I mean what are they going to do; protest by moving in with Mellie?"

"Bite your tongue, Fitzgerald Grant. Stranger things have happened, I'm carrying proof."

"And very beautifully too." He stared fixated at her stomach, imagined their child nestled safely in her womb and couldn't resist touching her there. "There's so much love to go around that I don't think they'll have a problem sharing it with a brother or sister, just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen hand in hand Olivia and Fitz stopped and admired the picturesque scene of Karen and Gerry working together harmoniously before announcing their entrance. Moving closer, Fitz kissed his daughter and slapped his son's shoulder on his way to the refrigerator.<p>

"Eggs, Liv?"

Her stomach turning at the idea, she shook her head no and grimaced. "I'd rather do oatmeal, some fruit and...orange juice? Milk? Yes milk. Also maybe add some turkey sausage and toast, no bagel. Do we have any croissants? I know there has to be jam."

Fascinated and confused by her indecisiveness, both children shifted their attention from the dishes in the sink to Olivia. Fitz stood frozen in place as he watched them watching her. "What about you two? Still got room for more?"

"Nope, we're okay." Their gazes darted between their father and Olivia before returning to their task.

"Hey you guys," Olivia spoke up, effectively prolonging their time working. "I'd really like it if you would sit with us for a little while even if you don't eat. I know your dad would like it too."

"Okay." The siblings agreed, nodding and answering in almost frightening unison before sharing a questioning glance as Karen mumbled. "Told you something's up."

"What did you say, Kare?"

"Nothing, Dad." she replied, pinched Gerry for snorting and then concentrated on cleanup.

* * *

><p>Declining bonus breakfast staples while her brother put them away like he had been denied a meal for at least a month, Karen sipped juice and picked at the fruit plate in the middle of the table. While she drank she observed the adults' body language, the way they communicated and what and how much they ate. In spite of whatever else that had been going on with them, they really did seem to be good and both their appetites were intact. Karen just couldn't figure out why Olivia insisted on her presence or Gerry's for that matter if neither adult was going to acknowledge them.<p>

As if her mind had been read Fitz wiped his mouth with a napkin and then placed it down on as he stared at her. Olivia drank from her own glass, cleared her throat, and then indulged in another leisurely swallow of the cold liquid. Taking both of their actions into account prompted Karen to wrack her brain for any possible behavior unbecoming of a former president's daughter that may have been committed and then exposed. Finding nothing that needed defending she refocused all attention back onto them.

"Karen, Gerry," Fitz began, waiting until both sets of eyes were on him. "Olivia and I have some news..."

* * *

><p>"So, are there any questions?" Olivia released the deepest breath of her life and asked once Fitz finished talking. Throughout his revelation the kids' hanging jaws and stiff demeanors were in such sharp contrast to their usually lively dispositions that she couldn't help but wonder what was possibly on their minds. "Karen, Gerry, anything?"<p>

Gerry shook his head adamantly. "No, I'm fine. I could definitely go the rest of my life without a play by play."

"That's good because you weren't getting one." Fitz said and then went on to address his daughter. "Kare, sweetheart?

An explanation for the previous days change in attitudes and atmosphere finally made clear, Karen tried to comprehend what the reveal meant to her, for her. The dynamics of their family would be changing once again to include another child for her father and a sibling for her and her brother. If she had learned nothing else during their time in the White House and the deterioration of her parents' marriage, she had become unshakeable in the confidence of her father's love for her due to the time and attention and devotion he had lavished upon them.

But then there was Olivia. Karen stared at her with the realization that she was about to be a mom for the first time, that she would have a baby of her very own and wondered what it meant for their relationship. Would Olivia still have the time, the energy or the desire to spend time with her, be there for her and listen to her or would all of her focus be on the baby.

Hearing movement to her right she looked at her brother. Even though there were many times she'd thought of and prayed about trading Gerry in for anyone or anything else, at the end of the day she always slept easier knowing that no matter what she had him and her father. But now she was being told that she would have to make room for another, that all of their attention would be divided. That fact left her trying to decide which of the many emotions coursing through her she felt the most.

The prolonged silence contributing to her jitters, Olivia saw no choice but to break it. "Karen, are you okay?"

"Honey?" Fitz chimed in.

"So if Liv's pregnant that means you two have really been doing it. You're really having sex?" She ignored Gerry's groan and waited for an answer.

"Oh. Well, yeah." Taken aback, Liv eyes widened on Karen, then Fitz, and then back on Karen again. "Although technically you don't need to to conceive, we did. We do...did, do."

Eyes bright with curiosity, she craned her neck and directed her next question to her father. "But what about birth control? I mean you and Mom and teachers and cousin CiCi always talk about how important it is for people to be safe and to protect themselves to avoid things like pregnancies and diseases. So did you plan to have a baby and not use it or...?"

Suddenly feeling like they'd been placed in literal hot seats, Fitz fidgeted and shifted while Olivia quenched her seemingly perpetually dry throat, "Well, Karen, for many reasons birth control was never not an option for us. So yes we talked about it and we used it, but sometimes life has other plans for you no matter how well you protected and prepared you think you are. That's why it's so important that many many years from now when you and your brother are much much more mature and feel that you're ready for such a huge step, that you're not only safeguarded but preferably in a relationship with someone that you care about and hopefully love. I mean think about it, would you really want to parent with someone you didn't like very much? Does that sound appealing to you at all?"

Gerry's discomfort greatly increasing with the discussion of a topic that interested and pretty much consumed him up until that moment, one that he in no way wanted associated with his sister or dad or his dad's girlfriend, he scratched behind his ear and watched mortified as his skin flushed with embarrassment. "Can I please be excused from this lesson since I really don't have a need for a refresher course?"

"No you may not. This is something that affects us all so we are going to sit here and say whatever needs to be said. We don't want either of you walking away holding onto whatever you might be feeling about this."

Bearing witness to their connection as Olivia placed her hand in her father's and squeezed, a thought dawned on Karen. "Are you two getting married? I mean Liv lives here now, you love each other and you're having a baby. So are you?"

After long stares and stutters all around, Fitz used his words. "Right now we're focusing on and preparing ourselves and this family for the baby, a baby that's already loved very much. And we're telling you two not only because he or she will be your sibling but because Liv being pregnant will impact this household. We, and I mean you two, are going to have to get acquainted with your quieter, gentler sides. I've told you a million times before and now you're going to really have to try harder, I want you to be nicer to one another and cut down on the rough housing even if it's done in fun. We don't need anyone getting hurt on accident." Fitz watched as they struggling with objecting. "Now, can I ask you two a question? One that you'll answer honestly?"

Karen shrugged. "I guess so, I'll try."

"How are you feeling about the news of a baby?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I never thought about it before but I guess I should have." Her lips turned up into a smile. "A little brother or sister. You two could have given us worse news I guess. Are you happy, Dad?"

"Very."

"Liv, are you happy?"

"Everyday I'm getting happier."

* * *

><p>Gerry plopped down in the oversized leather chair just as Karen entered the media room. Carrying a bottle of juice and an assortment of magazines she took a seat beside him. He watched her for a long moment, huffed and then focused on the screen in front of them. "Thanks for prolonging the torture session, shrimp."<p>

Genuinely perplexed, she frowned. "What do you mean? Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, just seriously skeeved. I mean I have eyes, my friends have eyes and we've all seen Liv so I know Dad's having sex with her. But that doesn't mean I need a half hour conversation with them to be reminded of it."

"Hey, I didn't start any of that but I had questions. And since Dad was in the mood to spill his guts I was going to listen...So, you never said what you think about the baby."

"It's cool. If they love each other and they both want it, why shouldn't they have one? Besides it just means that Dad'll be too preoccupied with Liv and the munchkin to be on my case all the time." He swiped her drink and claimed it for his own with one big gulp. "And did you see Dad's face? A decade or two from now I'm gonna give some lucky woman the chance to make my face light up like that."

Karen shuddered, made retching noises. "Please spare me and the poor girl whoever she might turn out to be."

"Whatever, shrimp. My future lady is gonna kiss the ground I walk on," He howled with laughter at the thought before he grew serious. "But what about you, Kare? What do you really think about Baby Grant?"

She clasped her hands together and rubbed. "Oh how I hope it's a girl. The things I can teach her, the clothes we'll buy and the trips we'll take. But best of all, it'll be us against you."

"Please. What will she be able to do to me? You're fourteen and you're still in over your head. As a matter of fact it's always been that way. And by the time she can do anything on your behalf I'll already be out of the house so this entire conversation is moot." He dropped the smirk when the she didn't react to his barbs. "What is it?"

"This baby is a good thing, right? It's going to work right? Even if it's a little weird."

"Weird? Why weird."

"Dad's fifty! And they're not married, they're not even engaged! People all over America are going to shit bricks when they find out, especially Mom. Can't you just hear the members of the Party and their opinions on it? Are we even Republicans anymore?"

"Don't you know by now that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III doesn't care what people, especially Mom and members of the Party, think? And to be honest I don't think he has for a very long time. If they piss him off about this I'm sure he'll probably figure out a way to dismantle it and present it to Liv in the delivery room after she gives birth."

* * *

><p>After placing phone calls to postpone and outright cancel certain events on his schedule to allow for more time to bask in the news of impending fatherhood, Fitz strode into the bedroom quickly tempering his excitement once he found Olivia fast asleep. The sight tugged at him, it compounded his joy to witness her finally achieve a modicum of peace after the mental strain she had been under. With exhaustion weighing on him as well, he moved to the bed and gingerly lifted the book resting on her bosom before settling down alongside her on the mattress.<p>

Although he was careful to avoid disturbing her she awoke soon after. "How long was I..." She asked, instinctively gravitating towards him.

"Not long." He replied, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. "You could sleep even longer if you want. I may even join you."

"I enjoyed my nap so I'm fine. Do you think Karen and Gerry are? Like really are? I mean they seemed so."

"They are, I told you that they would be. It's not that they don't have their moments but overall I can say that I got lucky; they're a rare breed."

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest."Sometimes I forget how amazing and thoughtful and aware some kids can be. You have done a wonderful job with them."

"And we are going to do the same with this little one," he declared with a touch to her stomach. "Parenting didn't always come easily for me either, Liv. With the job and schedule I kept, I wasn't always the dad they deserved. But I decided to be better and do better and committed myself to it. And now the bond that we have because of it is...I can't even describe it."

"You don't have to, I see it and it's beautiful. I think I'll turn into a puddle of goo watching you and BPG get to that place in your relationship."

"Just you thinking the thought is turning me into one," he said.

When she heard and felt him laugh, Olivia looked up and began to toss and turn and shift until they were lying face to face. "What? What's so funny?"

"I know why we're waiting for the world to know, believe me I agree and I understand. But I'm so damn happy and I'm so crazy about you and our life and this life that I'm about to combust. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep this under wraps, Liv. Home confinement might be the best thing for me for the next couple of months."

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Oh, will you pull it together, Grant? I know that you can do it. I mean if you can keep the nation's secrets tucked away this should be a piece of cake."

"But this is oh so different, on a completely different level. This is the very first Baby Pope Grant ever."

"Well when you put it that way it is pretty spectacular," she conceded. "Just promise me that whenever you start feeling weak and are about to crack you remember that I have faith in you, just like you have faith in me."

"I do, Olivia. Because just like you can see things about me, I can see things about you. You are going to be an amazing mother, the best mother."

She caressed his face and smiled before bringing her lips to his. "Thank you, I hope so. God knows I want to be, I'll try to be."

"Then that's great, it's more than a start. It's all uphill from there. So..."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to talk about Karen's question?"

"Gee, Fitz there were just so many. But if you're really in need of that refresher course Ger was declining, I'd be more than happy to..."

The words she spoke were blatant in their intent to tease and to seduce and she made no secret of it. While her hands went roaming, Fitz cupped her behind and groaned. "We'll save that for later, definitely later."

He kissed her soundly and then stared at her for a long time before speaking again."I want to talk about one of the concerns you raised the other day. I know that you've been thinking about how the world would try to paint you, me, us, the baby; the entire situation. And it's something that's been on my mind, even before I knew that we'd made a baby."

Bracing herself for what was to come she ran her fingers through his hair."So now we're talking marriage are we?"

"We are. I am. We were going to again eventually anyway." Fitz stated with absolute certainty, tracing Olivia's pursed lips before allowing his index finger to rest there.

"I love you, Olivia, I'm in love with you. I'd marry you in a heartbeat whether or not there was a BPG on the way. I just never pushed the subject before because..." He paused, wiped the tear from her eye. "I know that you've been through a lot and your parents still put you through it. And believe me, I know from experience how it can color how you feel about everything even when you don't want it to. It has for me in the past and it does for you now, whether you realize it or even want to admit it. I mean it has to, the people who were supposed to be the two biggest influences in your life were not..."

"They are horrible and selfish and.."

"Not us. Whatever they are or were, they are not us. You are not your mother anymore than I'm my father or yours. I would never cheat the way my father did. I will not put a ring on your finger and then start to treat you and what we've built like crap. I won't leave you to raise our child without me. I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'm going to be here for you, for us, for all of it, no matter what."

"I know that. I believe that. It still doesn't make the idea of marriage, of such a gigantic step, any less scary for me."

"Liv, have you ever stopped to really think about all the change that we've undergone already? That we're already practically living the life of a married couple? We have the house, the kids, the commitment, the love and respect. All we need is to make it official." He could see her processing, feel her delicate hands begin to perspire. "After everything we've been through I won't insult either of us by asking if you love me, if you really want to be here with me. I just want you to take the time you need to come to a place where you can believe today, tomorrow or in our future that change can be a thing good. It doesn't automatically mean that things will turn to hell."

* * *

><p>"So how mad are they?"<p>

Olivia stood in the middle of the bedroom and posed the question to Fitz after he returned from finalizing plans with Karen and Gerry. Their desire to do something together diminished as soon as invitations from classmates materialized. There was so much talk of various supervised activities that there was no disappointment to be had when he admitted that there was an previous engagement that Olivia had committed them to and forgotten about.

"Not at all. They were so excited about spending time with friends I don't think they heard me anyway."

"Good that's good." She nodded as she began to pace around the room. "The premiere of this musical has been on everyone's lips for ages, how I could forget about opening night is beyond me."

"I'd say you've been more than a little preoccupied with things that are actually important but that's just me. And if it were up to me we'd skip it altogether. I'd take you somewhere fabulous and crowded with a little corner for privacy, somewhere where your every whim would be catered to."

She stilled at his words and looked at him as if she'd never seen him before, a hand resting on her hip as her eyes watered.

Concern prompted him to move forward and quickly, caused him to cup her face and tilt it so that their eyes could meet. "Liv?"

"You are always thinking about me, Fitz. You're always doing for me, and giving to me. And it's like you never get tired of it or me. How are you even real?"

He thought that she was so very charming even in all her seriousness and he couldn't contain his smile. He was a man motivated by her love and he wasn't afraid to show her or tell anyone who would listen. Grinning, he ran his thumb along her lips and licked his own as he leaned even closer.

Well aware that her mouth was about to be devoured, she swallowed in preparation to receive all of his attention only to be thwarted by the sound of knocking on their door.

"Dad, we're ready to go!"

Fitz groaned at the sound of Gerry's voice but didn't totally lose focus. He lifted Olivia, kissed her quicker than he intended and regrettably placed her back on her feet. "I'm going to ride with them, reintroduce myself to a couple of parents. Do you want to come with?"

"No, I think I'll pass. But I will come out and say goodbye."

* * *

><p><em>Please God let me pull this off.<em> The prayer ran through Olivia's mind as she moved from room to room and level to level. She knew that she couldn't do much with such a limited amount of time but she was determined to put all of her effort into making the rest of their night enjoyable. She had visions of food and candlelight and music and had only gotten as far as setting the table and selecting a playlist when he returned. After showering, she had wrapped herself in an ivory robe and was returning to the kitchen when the door opened and Fitz walked in carrying a dozen white roses.

"Hi," She beamed at him before stretching to kiss him even though his appearance threw a wrench in her plans.

"Hi, yourself. There were no lilies to be found so I thought that these would do." He extended the flowers with a quizzical look on his face. "I figured you'd be upstairs primping within an inch of your life by now."

"We women no longer primp, we glam. I glam. And wow, I'm going to ignore the fact that you make it seem like I take forever and a day doing it."

Fitz snickered at the mock indignation in her tone."Have you forgotten that I've watched you get ready on more than one occasion at this point? At least the place isn't crawling with the 'squad.'"

She rolled her eyes as she feigned annoyance but couldn't resist a snort. "I can call them up, let them know that you're missing them something terrible. I'm sure Abby would love the chance to chat with you in light of recent developments. You have to know that she's jonesing to ask you all sorts of inappropriate questions about how BPG came to be."

Enjoying the twinkle in her eyes, he played along with a challenge of his own. "Then call her up. Even she understands that it takes two to tango. I'll tell her all about how you had your way with me during the holidays, even before they officially began. Do you remember my birthday, Livvie? Things got very creative, very intense. We definitely could have made a baby then. If I asked her opinion I'm sure she would agree."

Her eyes bulged and insides warmed in remembrance."You will do no such thing." she insisted.

Fitz laughed and held her as he kissed her ear and whispered. "And you know that I never would. What happens between us stays there. So are we going to get ready?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "there's been a change of plans."

"Has there really?"

"Yes." she said and tried to ignore his deepening tone. "I thought we'd stay in. That I'd take care of you for a change. Anything you want tonight and it's yours. And while you're deciding I thought I'd kick things off with dinner."

Olivia removed her hands from his chest and turned but before she could take a step Fitz's hand was on her wrist halting her movements. "You utter the words 'anything I want' and then proceed to talk about food?"

She looked at him and smirked when she saw his face cloud with mischief and desire. "Down boy. I thought we'd work our way up to that. Maybe a bath or massage or a..."

His mouth swooping down onto hers silenced the rest of her suggestions. And before she could catch her breath or form another thought, flowers were flying and clothes were being removed. She'd easily rid him of his coat and sweater and was working on his t-shirt while he'd done away with her robe, leaving her a bonafide vision standing before him in satin and lace undergarments.

Mesmerized, he reached out and began tracing skin, marveling at the reaction he produced in her. "You have to remember that whenever given a choice I will always choose you, Olivia. Always. Our life and our family is all I want, it's all I need."

* * *

><p>As always they compromised. Even though Olivia repeatedly made it clear that she wanted to stay in with him and that she was more than happy to do so, Fitz convinced her that time out of the house would be good for her. So after a quick dinner and indulgent bath they ventured out into the real world to enjoy the party thrown in celebration of theater's newest production. Side by side they were equally polished, refreshed and beaming. Olivia draped herself in a cashmere coat that concealed the little black dress she wore underneath, while Fitz had chosen a charcoal suit sans tie that was tailored to his form.<p>

Operating on bliss, they moved together; smiling, laughing, whispering; stopping briefly to pose for pictures before being ushered inside the venue. Inside there were famous as well as unknown faces, engaged in chatter as well as partaking in the the various offerings of booze and food. Since the musical loosely depicted the late 1800s strike of newspaper delivery boys, Olivia spotted numerous colleagues in attendance. There were some she could have done without seeing and a few she couldn't wait talk to.

She was turning to excuse herself when Fitz' did the same, making his lips accidently brush hers, causing them both to smile. "Go ahead, we'll meet back here when you're done."

"Or you could just come with me," she offered.

Content to be excluded from as much mingling as possible Fitz just grinned and kissed her temple. "I'm fine. And I'll be fantastic once I find the restroom, now go."

"Okay, but I'll only be a minute. I just want to say hello to someone I haven't seen in a while."

The trek to Andrea Samuels's side was an exercise in congeniality for her. Olivia smiled, waved, and nodded; even paused to chat with a few people. She listened to them voice their excitement about Fitz's upcoming interview and compliment the work she was doing. Some even remarked on her few absences from the airwaves and expressed their joy at seeing her face again. She was almost dizzy from the amount of schmoozing she had participated in but she knew she had to see Andrea, if for no other reason than to apologize for being unavailable. When she was finally within reach, she tapped the raven haired woman on her shoulder and smiled.

Andrea turned, her dark eyes narrowing before relaxing and lighting up in recognition."Well, hello there stranger!" she cooed and opened her arms.

"Andy, hi." Olivia accepted the gesture, walked into the embrace as she offered and received the obligatory air kisses.

Andrea stepped back, took Olivia's hands in hers and stared. "I would be mad at you right now if you weren't so stinking beautiful. Now that I think about what I've actually said that should be another reason for me to be, but tonight I'll play the grownup and won't hold it against you."

Olivia bowed her head and blushed at the compliment. "You're always too kind, but I'll take it. I'm just so sorry I haven't been able to return your calls; to say that my plate has been on overload recently would be downplaying it."

"I've seen. You're doing great things, you should be proud. I just hope you're taking what little time's left in your day to enjoy it. "

"I am. Life is pretty great right now, better than actually. Everything is wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"Good, good, good. You know it's never wise for us to assume but I'll go out on a limb and guess Mr. Grant has something to do with it? So how's our favorite president these days?"

"A dream." she sighed, smiled and scanned the room for Fitz. "He's also hiding out around these parts somewhere. I'll get him to come over once I find him."

Andrea chuckled, leaned in closer. "You know we're all waiting for his interview like a kid waiting for Christmas morning, don't you? I know you won't be tossing out the questions this time around but will you be joining him?"

Olivia's hair swayed as she shook her head. "I don't think so. I might pop in for a minute but that time will be his own. Is Fitz why you were trying to get in touch with me because if so BNN has dibs from now until forever."

"Well no one has ever accused that man of being stupid. But no, I wasn't calling about him. I'm more than curious about your relationship with the former Mrs. Grant."

With Mellie Grant being the last person on her mind, Olivia's brows furrowed at the mention of her. "We don't have one. Why?"

"Because she contacted me, personally. Left a message with my assistant letting me know that she's interested in being profiled for an upcoming issue; the sooner the better."

"Are you serious?"

"I always am, Liv. She hasn't returned the call I returned to her but once she does I wanted you to know that I'm going for it. I hope there won't be any hard feelings."

"Hey, we all have a job to do, right?"

"We do. I just wanted to give you a heads up so that you and the big guy aren't blindsided." Andrea looked around before she spoke again. "I was also going to invite you to lunch, hopefully gain any insight that you may have. Off the record of course, and if it's not too much trouble."

Olivia thought of everything that she could say, should say but held her tongue. Even though it would be good for her soul to vent and to expose, she also knew that she had to walk a fine line when it came to handling the sensitive information possessed. Her love for her family and the need to protect that family trumped any retribution she felt Mellie rightly deserved. "We can do lunch and soon but I'd rather not when it comes to our former FLOTUS. Although I'm sure Fitz wouldn't have a problem being reached for comment on anything that she might bring up relating to him or the children."

Andrea didn't try to mask her disappointment but she didn't hold it against Olivia either. She lifted her crestfallen face into a wide grin. "Well you know what they always say; if you don't ask the answers already no. I had to take a chance." She opened her clutch and retrieved her phone. "But I still say lunch is long overdue. How is next week looking for you?"

Her mind racing a thousand miles a minute, Olivia pulled out her own phone so that they could compare schedules and agree on a more appropriate time and place to sit down and catch up.

* * *

><p>"So was it worth it?"<p>

Fitz's voice stole Olivia's attention away from her thoughts and the view outside the vehicle's windows as they made their way back home. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Going out, being seen, rubbing elbows; was it just what the doctor ordered?" He wondered as he traced circles on her wrist.

There was something in his tone, in his eyes, his touch, that instantly warmed and re-energized her. "Doctor you say?" She laughed when he nodded. "Well Dr. Grant, the night was nothing if not interesting. There's always some gossip, some lies and some truths to be told. You want to know what I found most fascinating tonight?"

"Nope, not particularly."

"Even if it involves Mellie?"

Fitz closed his eyes sighed and titled his head back against the headrest."What has she done now? Never mind, scratch that, I don't want to know."

"What do you mean you don't want to know?"

He could feel Olivia tense, hear her marked displeasure with his decision. Resenting the shift in the air, he ran his hand over his nose in frustration and then pinched. "I don't want to know because everything about her is drama and I don't want any; especially not tonight. Tonight, I just want to enjoy us."

"But, Fitz-"

"Liv. Sweetheart. Please. You said whatever I want tonight and I don't want to spend it discussing her, okay?"

The unmistakable weariness evident in his tone caused her to calm, re-evaluate and concede to his request. Arming him with the knowledge of Mellie's thirst to be seen and heard wouldn't accomplish anything in the short term. It would only serve to ruin a day and night that had been filled with happiness, hope and contentment. "Okay."

More than ready to get back to and concentrate on them, he relaxed, drew her closer, and sought to reassure her. He kissed the top of her head as she exhaled into his chest. "I promise you that I haven't forgotten about what she's done. For her to stick her nose where it no longer belongs in an attempt to stir up trouble...believe me, I'll take care of it. I'll take care of her. But for the rest of the night..."

"It's yours." She played with the buttons of his shirt. "Any ideas?"

He growled, took his time in stroking her neck, her back and below in response to the enticing inflection she had infused into such a simple question. "I was thinking that I would take you up on that bath. And the massage. We can even combine the two if you're up to it, I mean if it's not too much trouble. That way we'd save you some time..." he amended the thought when she moaned after he cupped her breast, "or not."

She laughed, a small smile still lining her lips when she looked up at him. Seeing love and need and the beginnings of fatigue etched across his features, she was determined to express and reciprocate, fulfill and revive. Slowly running her fingers through his hair, she tipped his head and kissed him. "I definitely think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>Olitzfan<strong>, when I wrote the last chapter I did include security at first. But then when I read over it, it just seemed wrong to me. In a moment like that I just couldn't see Fitz bringing anybody else, even security, along to witness the aftermath of what would be such a devastating experience for them. To me it seemed like having other people around would not only be an intrusion against what they were going through as a couple, I feel like he would protect her privacy and reputation against any whispers and/or looks regardless of how much he trusted security, so no detail. And to the **guest** who would have liked to have seen Fitz push more...I think he saw how much the whole situation was affecting her without him adding to it. I also think that he believed that if he pushed, Liv would grow to hate him just like she believed he would hate her if she aborted the baby. By him pushing he knew he ran the risk of not only losing a baby that he wanted but Liv too so he had to choose and he decided to support her choice.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN**: A huge thank you to all of you for your feedback last chapter and the chapters before it, it's still very much appreciated. Hi **KeeganJake**- glad you are enjoying this. To the **guest** who was considering PMing me, I'm still waiting. Any and all of thoughts you have are welcome by me, I truly love reading them so it won't be a bother at all. And I do respond, hopefully in a timely manner but sometimes this story and real life distract me and I forget. But I do read everything either through the site or when it comes to my email. **SopE1820**-After I read up on the Dina/Clint Eastwood story I vaguely remember it now but it happened so long ago that I had completely forgotten about it by the time I began this. Although I did draw some inspiration from the _Today Show_ when that whole Matt Lauer/Ann Curry situation went down a couple of years ago. I always found it so fascinating how Matt was getting skewered daily all over social media and everywhere else it seemed and still showed up to work in front of the camera like nothing was going on (I guess he found courage in the millions in his bank account). I really wanted to see how Olivia Pope would handle the public's opinion/perception of her and her abilities as opposed to on _Scandal_ where she works behind the scenes and her clients are in the public eye. And although I haven't focused on it as much as I had originally planned it still helped me with the premise for this story.

**Chapter 33**

As soon as lunch time rolled around Abby made a mad dash to one of Olivia's favorite restaurants and ordered enough food for three. Feeling generous, she added dessert along with a hefty tip for her waitress before presenting it to a hard at work Olivia in her office.

Surprised by the thoughtful gesture while in the middle of catching up on work that had been ignored in her absence, Olivia waved Abby inside her space where the two women quickly, expertly balanced talk and laughter with their intake of food.

Eyeing the scant remnants of Olivia's meal in amazement, Abby shifted her gaze from the leftovers to her friend's stomach to her face. "As if the world needs another reason to hate you."

Genuinely puzzled, Olivia's hand stilled just as she had set her mouth to gorge on a forkful of strawberry cheesecake. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to be one of those special snowflakes aren't you? The ones they do television shows and special reports about. You may as well admit it now because I can already tell. You're still you, just with a bun in your oven. You're still moving at the speed of that cartoon tasmanian devil with energy to spare and your appetite hasn't slowed. I don't see any sign of weight loss and you haven't gagged once at the smell of these different aromas which means you're more than likely still keeping your food down so I'm guessing there's not a whiff of morning sickness to be had." She rambled and then huffed. "If I were in your position I'd be green, clammy and gaunt with my head practically infused to a toilet seat. Not to mention the fact that you, my dear Liv; you are the chosen one, the human incubator to the next Grant heir. You are mommy to be to our nation's next one percenter. I don't know but I feel like maybe I should clap or bow or salute or something."

"How about you do all three and then kiss my imaginary ring?" Olivia suggested smugly and chortled.

Snickering, Abby threw a cherry tomato across the desk and shrieked when Olivia caught it and threw it into the trash. "But seriously Liv, I'm happy for you. Your life right now; it looks really good on you, doll."

Feeling particularly blessed in spite of a few minor hiccups that needed to be remedied, Olivia blushed and nodded. "Life really is good right now, it's great, almost perfect."

"Well what could be wrong? You're brilliant, hot and rich; your guy is brilliant, hot and richer. And you're reproducing in both your images so I don't see a problem."

Olivia looked at the phone on her desk dreading its eventual ring. Earlier that morning she had placed a call upstairs requesting a meeting with her boss and she had been waiting for the greenlight ever since. A greenlight for a meeting that she was willing to bet money on that no one would leave feeling like a happy camper. "There wouldn't be one if I lived in a bubble, but I don't. Baby's existence means lots of priority shifts for me, especially here."

Having been there all along cheering and witnessing Olivia's ascension, Abby was curious how a child would fit into such a career driven life and believed she was starting to see the beginnings of what she imagined would be many major adjustments. "So I take it that means you and Haiti are kaput?"

Olivia smiled weakly. "It does. I had my doubts about it before I even knew so now...I just can't do it. Not right now. Not while I'm..."

"Carrying pretty precious peanut? I totally understand, I mean who wouldn't?" Abby watched as Olivia's forehead wrinkled. "Although I guess you wouldn't necessarily be concerned with the opinions of lowly co workers as opposed to those of the powers that be."

"Keegan has given me a lot of opportunities. He's entrusted me with a lot of responsibilities and I..."

"And you've delivered time and time again. When you're here, and you're here a lot, I'm talking way more than normal or necessary at least in my opinion. I mean there are times when I just want to pry you..." she paused, breathed deep and smiled when Olivia frowned. "What I meant to say was when you're here, you are all about the job. But in case you didn't know it or don't believe it, you're allowed to have a life outside of this place, Liv. A life that includes being in love and making babies."

"About babies or in this case baby...I plan on omitting that detail from my conversation entirely."

"Why? And how? Since you know he's gonna want a reason. I hope you know he's gonna want a reason."

"Besides the fact that it's too soon? I just don't want to share it with the world right now. To have this moment in time with Fitz and the kids and the ones we love most, I can't even describe how it feels. To include anyone outside of that seems wrong somehow, it doesn't sit right with me."

"Well it's your body, your baby, your little bun. Whatever decisions you make about it, I've got your back. Lucky for me I'm in the in crowd and I'm privy to all the scoop. But just one question though, Liv...if you manage to get out of Haiti by sidestepping the bundle of joy what will you do if and when he throws more hard hitting opportunities your way?"

Feeling overwhelmed because she hadn't thought past Haiti, Olivia laid her head on her desk and screeched. "I don't know. I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet."

Olivia remained in that position in spite of how ridiculous she felt, how she knew she must have looked, until she made up her mind on how to proceed. Gathering her bearings and returning to adulthood after her minor tantrum, she sat up straight. "If he insists on pushing I guess I have no choice but to tell him about the pregnancy. As much as I want to hold it close, I'll tell him. I'll tell him there is no way in this world will I be endangering the life of my child and then let the chips fall where they may."

* * *

><p>Fidgeting and thinking, Olivia stood in the middle of Keegan's office and watched as the man focused his attention on what she believed was more work. Already nervous, she counted backwards, stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Marci said that you were ready for me but if you're busy I can..."<p>

He looked up at the sound of her voice and stared at her like he had completely forgotten about the meeting, her existence. He smiled sheepishly and his tone was apologetic. "Sit, Olivia, please. I'm just more than a little wrapped up in this damn outline for sweeps."

"That's understandable." She smoothed her hand along the lap of her black jumpsuit and tugged on the sleeves of its matching jacket before taking a seat.

"As you know the news never sleeps so neither can we. What's on your mind, Ms. Pope? Feeling better I hope?"

"Much better, thanks. But that's not why I'm here. "

"Well..." He prodded when she didn't expound.

"Haiti," she said simply and observed as he leaned forward with clasped hands.

"Ah, yes. Given your initial hesitance and your gentleman friend's overblown reaction on the subject, I've been anticipating this."

"Excuse me..." she quieted when he held up a hand.

"Before you get started just let me say that I believe in you, Olivia. And in spite of what Mr. President says or thinks, I don't work you or promote you or put you front and center to suit a personal agenda of my own. I do it because you can handle the job. I wouldn't waste any of our time if I believed otherwise. You are very good at what you do. And that hunger and that drive you have reminds me of myself, so I know how far you can go as long as you keep at it. And as long as I have the power to help you and the network and our bottom line then that's what I'm going to do."

"And I appreciate all the support you've given me. I'll never forget the way you stood up for me and refused to fire me when a lot of the public was calling for my head on a platter due to the Caitlin debacle."

"Now that was a no brainer," he smiled brightly."And look how far we've come since then."

'Keegan-"

"I'm speaking professionally, Olivia," he clarified and searched her face. "Have I made you uncomfortable by being so honest with you? It wouldn't be the first time my candor has been off putting but I just don't know any other way to be, wouldn't want to either."

"No, not uncomfortable. Cautious at times. But I just need to know that we're both clear..that our relationship is strictly business and will remain that way only."

"Just business without a friendship to be found?"

Olivia averted her eyes and let the question hang before looking at him responding. "Knowing how you feel and how Fitz feels I'd say that's impossible. There's a lot I respect about you, a lot I've learned and continue to learn from you but anything other than that would only invite trouble."

"Well I have been told it's my middle name along with a few other choice descriptors," he laughed but only briefly when she didn't join him. "So about Haiti, let's lay it out there, shall we?"

She exhaled and brought her entwined hands into her lap before she started speaking.

* * *

><p>By the time Olivia fell silent Keegan had shifted in his seat, scratched the side of his face and tugged his ear numerous times. He had always known that selling her on the idea of an assignment with such risk would take work in and of itself but at the end of the day he was confident that she would eventually not only warm to it but rise and thrive at the opportunity presented.<p>

But now he sat more than a little upset because he knew her decision was steeped in everything having to do with her personal life. Because there could be no way she was thinking as a journalist by turning down work that could solidify her career. "Just so we're clear here, you do realize that I have the authority to put you on this whether you want to do it or not, right?"

"I hope you won't go that route, but I am aware."

He wanted to challenge her, call her bluff ,but there was something in her eyes that made him back down and adopt a softer approach. "Besides this thing with your gut, your intuition, and this not being the best time for you to handle such a responsibility, are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to discuss that led to this?"

Guilt was tempting her to speak the whole truth and nothing but, but she held her tongue and shook her head until it was clear. "No. I just really hope you'll respect me by taking my wish into consideration before making your final decision."

* * *

><p>After leaving Keegan's office and completing the little work she had left, Olivia made her way downstairs and outside where she was driven to her apartment in what felt like record time. And even though she went in with the knowledge that she would be stepping smack into, and was not disappointed by, slight pandemonium due to the noise level and sheer number of people in and around her private space, the sight bolstered her mood by allowing her to concentrate on something else other than her job.<p>

From the hallway she could make out voices and laughter and a host of other sounds and was eager to join in but still moved cautiously. When she made it to her door she was greeted by boxes, other supplies and the pronounced backside of one very large man. After closing her eyes to aid in suppressing a yelp she announced her presence and walked inside. There she observed people from professional movers down to members of security hard at work wrapping and packing her belongings. Judging by the boxes at their feet Olivia deduced that even Karen and Gerry seemed to be making an effort to get in on the act but were currently sidetracked by their involvement in an amatuer wrestling match.

Shaking her head, she folded her arms and watched them. Apparently Fitz's no horseplay edict had been swiftly forgotten by the very ones it had been created for. "Hey guys! I don't mean to interrupt, but where's your dad?" She asked, aware of the exact moment they heard her voice due to the change in their demeanor. They instantly separated, straightened their posture and plastered smiles on their faces while affecting cheery timbres.

"Liv, hi, umm we thought...we didn't know...Dad's in your bedroom."

"Thanks you two." Her voice was cool and bordering on neutral, but her gaze held a stern warning for them as she disappeared in search of Fitz.

* * *

><p>He was exiting her private bathroom just as she entered the bedroom, his eyes shining and smile widening in delight at her appearance. He knew that the chance of seeing her before dinner was slim to none so her showing up was more than a pleasant surprise. "Hi, you."<p>

"Hi there yourself, handsome."

When they reached each other she went willingly into his embrace and they hugged and kissed and touched before she relaxed in his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Work that bad huh?"

"Not really. Not at all. Not that I want to discuss it right now either," she replied. "I just want to be here with you. I'm more than glad to just be here with you."

"That's one of many mutual feelings we share." he growled and squeezed her tight. "I missed you. And I missed you." He looked down and addressed her stomach before maneuvering their bodies so that he could rest his head against her bosom."Livvie?"

"Yes, Fitz."

"Why don't we just have everything here shipped to Vermont and we follow right behind it? When we get there we can just be and do nothing but enjoy our lives until you can't stand it any longer. And when you start to go stir crazy and just have to do something meaningful with your life you can work on my memoir with me, start your own from all those journals you keep, or begin that children's series you talk about every once in a while. Or we can put those orchards to use and become jam makers or renovate the estate while I watch you grow our child."

Listening to him speak, Olivia stroked his hair and grinned at such a simple but beautiful way of life he had just painted for her.

When she didn't respond he lifted his head and stared into her eyes while she studied him intently. "Those are some serious, well thought out ideas there, mister. Are you serious about them?"

He touched his nose to hers and exhaled."It would be nice, but no. I know that you have things that you're doing here, that you want to do here, but one day...Vermont will always be waiting for us."

"Yes it will." She agreed, massaging the nape of his neck while his hands kneaded her shoulders. "So how's it going?"

"Great. The workers are top notch so everything's coming along smoothly. It'd probably go even better if the kids would either get out of the way or keep their hands off each other long enough to actually provide the help they volunteered."

"Oh so you know? Because when I walked in Karen had Gerry in a headlock."

Fitz closed his eyes and cursed underneath his breath."You're kidding me, right? Those two...I've already told them to knock it off more than once so if they happen to break anything they are going to have to work together to put it back together again in addition to its price coming out of both their allowances."

Her response to what she deemed a fair and sensible punishment was derailed when a loud shriek pierced the air. Both sets of eyes bulged in panic as they fled the room.

"Hey! What the...?" The rest of Olivia's query died on her lips when she saw Karen and Gerry at the door talking and gesturing wildly to her grandparents. "Pop Pop? Grammie? What? How?"

The questions left her mouth while her feet carried her forward even in her confused state. Seeing them so unexpectedly brought home just how much she truly missed them so she squeezed and kissed on both of them while unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

"Now I know you didn't think your grandmother would let us stay away when it's obvious you've got a few somethings going on." Jeffrey's penetrating stare made Olivia feel like she would wither away if he focused on her for much longer, making her sigh the very moment he tore his eyes from her to observe the scene he had walked in on.

Noticing Olivia's uneasiness, Janice swatted her husband's arm and rebuked him. "For Heaven's sake, Jeff, we haven't even made it through the door and you've already started. I mean we haven't even said hello to Fitz or anything."

"Sweetheart, you know I don't like wasting time because I don't know how much of it I have left."

The woman clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes at her husband's blunt but no less dramatic nature. Truth be told she was anxious to get to the bottom of what was going on with Olivia herself. She had raised her so she knew that whatever it was it had to run deeper than anything involving her parents but she also knew that patience had its own rewards. "However true that may be let us remember our manners please? So Livvie may we come in or not?"

* * *

><p>While work continued on around them, the four adults took to the kitchen for privacy. As they began to sit, Olivia automatically offered water since she was only sure of its availability. But that was until Fitz revealed he had the presence of mind to have the refrigerator stocked for everyone's sake until the job inside her apartment was completed. Still awed by the fact that he somehow managed to always think of everything she told him so and thanked him with a tender kiss.<p>

She grabbed bottles of various beverages and placed them on the smooth surface in front of them while Fitz did the same for a platter of meats and cheeses. "If I knew you two were even thinking of coming," she started and then paused to stare at them. "It was never my intention to worry either of you."

"I know that...we know that," Janice corrected herself. "I would have let it go and waited for you to tell us in your own time like you usually do but when you started missing work on top of it I knew it was something major, something more than being busier than normal and taking time off to devote to your move."

"And how can you be so sure?" Olivia wondered.

"Because no one at this table was born yesterday. You told us about your change of address already so that wouldn't make you so distant. You're distracted, Livvie. And you're short on words and time when we do get you on the phone. Now tell me when that's ever happened before in life? Have you been hurt in some way, sweetheart? Are you ill? We need for you to tell us what's going on because right now we just don't understand."

Their unexpected arrival, questions and suspicious gazes worked together to turn Olivia into a foot tapping, knee quaking, hand shaking mess. Even though there was no doubt in her mind that they loved her, were proud of her and supported her in whatever her life choices were, the values they held close, lived by and raised her on weighed heavily and taunted her from time to time, one of those times being that very moment.

It went without saying that they preferred a ring, ceremony and name change for her before one bag was packed or box was loaded so she firmly believed that their true thoughts and feelings about the timing of her pregnancy would not be nice.

She met each set of eyes with a brief glance and agonized on how to begin until the feel of Fitz's strong hand on her thigh calmed her. She smiled at him, drew strength from him and spoke. "I swear that we were going to come to you this weekend and tell you but since you're here now..."

The words caught in her throat so she paused to take a deep breath and looked to Fitz to see him nod and wink. "Grammie, Pop Pop, you're going to be great grandparents! Fitz and I are having a baby!

* * *

><p>Even though they were separated by decades of living and experiences ,Janice and Jeffrey's initial reaction mirrored Karen's and Gerry's so closely that Olivia shivered from the eeriness of it all. Their eyes were wide, mouths ajar and faces were blank.<p>

"Gram? Pop?" Olivia said, anxious for someone, anyone to say something.

"Oh, Livvie, a baby!" Janice uncovered her mouth and exclaimed with watering eyes."Jeff, our Livvie is going to be a mommy."

"So I heard." His tone and face were hard as stone, his eyes cold as ice as they landed on Fitz. "Can I speak to you alone?"

Ignoring the objections uttered by both women, Jeff stood without waiting for Fitz's response. He squeezed his wife's shoulder before coming to stand in front of Olivia and kiss her cheek. "It's okay, Livvie, we're all family now. I just want to say a few things to the father of my great grandchild."

* * *

><p>"If you break her heart, if you let her down, I'll spend the rest of my days here on earth making you pay for it."<p>

With barely enough time to close the bedroom door behind him, Fitz stood in place and allowed the hostile warning to sink in. After speaking with Olivia and scrutinizing his relationship with the Lewis patriarch he had already steeled himself for every possible reaction to the baby reveal. In all honesty he expected more but certainly nothing less than the reprimand he had received. As a parent he could empathize and imagine defending Karen just as vehemently.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Jeffrey's voice rose in the heat of the moment until he remembered they weren't completely alone, that outsiders occupied certain areas of Olivia's home. And although he took comfort in the fact that the movers' access was limited and that guards were around to make sure they didn't roam free, he still understood the need for discretion.

His body tensing with the need to defend himself, his feelings, his position he moved closer. "I would never purposely hurt Olivia or break her heart. Besides there now being one more person for me to love, nothing's changed since the first time we met. I told you how much I loved your granddaughter and wanted to make a life with her. I mean it now & I meant it then."

"Okay so when are you going to make her your wife? Legitimize her and your child? Because you know that when this goes public no one will not let up on her or the baby or you for that matter. Because this situation as it stands will give way to some of the ugliest opinions yet, are you really going to subject the woman you love, the mother of your child, to that?"

"I hope one day you'll believe me when I say that I would protect Olivia and our child with my life. And for the record, I would marry her tonight if she was ready, I'd do it every night after that if that's what she wanted but you and I both know why the very idea scares her to death."

Their eyes met in understanding, ire and frustration as Jeff exhaled."Elijah and Maya. They've taken so much from her since she was little; her joy, her peace, comfort and security, you name it. And Jan and I, we worked so hard to give it back to her but never quite managed to do it."

He watched the sadness play across the man's face, heard the weariness in his words and wondered not for the first time why those who were blameless always seemed to carry the guilt. "You two have done more than you realize, she's told me so on many occasions. If it wasn't for the both of you she wouldn't have even entertained the idea of there being more to life than her job. It's because of what you two have showed her that she even gave me a chance to begin with, that we're able to have what we have now."

Jeffrey shrugged. "We may have had a tiny bit to do with it but I've seen how she looks at you. I know how she feels about you so I think she would have let you in regardless."

"I hope you're right because the thought of missing out on what she's brought to my life...I love her, I do. I would never intentionally hurt her. I wouldn't embarrass or humiliate or bring shame to her. I would love nothing more than to be her husband, to make her my wife. I wouldn't hesitate to show the world how lucky I am, how proud I am to have her, but I can't force her. The decision has to be hers."

* * *

><p>"I know what you're thinking." Olivia broke the silence they had been under since they had been left alone and started nibbling on an assortment of snacks to avoid confrontation.<p>

"Oh? Please, do tell." With raised, interested eyes Janice placed her drink down and leaned forward.

"I know that looking in from the outside this situation doesn't seem like the most ideal one to bring a new life into but we are committed to each other, this baby, and our family."

"I believe that. I've been around long enough to know what love looks like when I see it."

"But there are still certain things you want for me and this wasn't on the list."

"You're right, Livvie. I've never met a parent yet that has ever dreamed for their child to have a baby without a marriage. I want it all for you, only the best for you and you'll understand what I'm talking about soon enough."

"Grams..."

"But at the end of the day you're an adult, Livvie. It's your life, not mine. And even though this isn't what I had in mind for you, it doesn't make this baby any less of a blessing. Pop Pop and I will love and spoil and protect that little one just like we've done you."

"He is ticked." She said while she stared at the door he stormed from minutes before.

"Well, that couldn't very well come as a surprise, you've met the man."

"It didn't. But he knows that I'm with Fitz, that I'm staying with Fitz in every sense of the word. I thought I've made that clear."

"You have. And we believe it. But to hear you say that you're pregnant, all Pop Pop can see right now is his baby girl in a vulnerable position. I know because I can't help but see the same thing. Not only does his reaction stem from what he was taught and what he believes is right for a man to do, he's thinking about what happens when you and our great grand leaves the comfort and love of the home you're building to face the outside world. You are everything to him and it would kill part of his soul for someone to even insinuate that you're only good enough to sleep with and impregnate but not good enough to marry."

"But that's not on Fitz, that's on me. So if he feels the need to get upset he needs to take it up with me. I am the only reason we aren't getting married. It's because of me."

"I understand that and I understand why, but the world doesn't. He's only thinking of your honor."

"And I love him for that, really I do. But it's my honor."

"Fair enough, but there's also an innocent's honor to consider now. It's no longer just about you and Fitz and what you're doing or not doing. There's a baby to think about."

"Believe me there's not a day that I haven't since I found out. I've thought about what could be said and more than likely will be said. But let's not pretend that even if we did get married there wouldn't be talk. People are always going to be who they are, do what they do, and say whatever. So I'm just trying to accept that and live my life the way that I want, the way that makes Fitz and our family the happiest. Can you respect that?"

She reached out, grabbed Olivia's hand and shook it. "I respect it, love it, and support it. Now tell me, are we hoping boy or girl? Because I've already got my heart set on one of each this go round..."

* * *

><p>Bursting with life, love, happiness and food; a drowsy, content Olivia laid her head on Fitz's shoulder and linked her fingers with his as soon as their car door was closed shut behind them. One look in Karen and Gerry's direction told her that they were almost out of it too and immediately she was hit with a wave of guilt. They would feel the effects of being out at the late hour right along with her the following morning and she envied none of them.<p>

Logic had urged her to postpone dinner with her grandparents for a more suitable time but she had found it impossible to resist treating them to a night out, especially since they wouldn't commit to sticking around for any particular length of time in spite of how much she pleaded with them.

Even though their arrival was unexpected and filled with its tense moments she enjoyed their company, loved having them close and wanted them that way for as long as possible. She closed her eyes and sighed dreamily while envisioning all of her family under one roof.

* * *

><p>Olivia opened her eyes just as the car slowed and then stopped. Groggy and confused she sat up, extracting her limbs from Fitz, one look around her surroundings telling her they had already made it home. "You let me sleep."<p>

"Let you? What?" Fitz laughed at the accusatory tone she took with him. "It's not like I could wake you, I tried."

"Oh? I don't seem to recall you ever having a problem waking me before when you really wanted to...when you just had to..."

He turned and silenced her with a kiss inappropriate for the setting they were in and Olivia pushed him away to remind him of the fact. "Fitz, the kids..."

"Are asleep, Livvie."

"No, we aren't," Karen said. "Not anymore."

"Now we're traumatized," Gerry spoke up to add. His voice was clear, matter of fact and devoid of any the sluggishness his sister's held. "And if you just would have let us ride with Grammie and Pop Pop it could have been avoided."

Shock and disbelief clouded the lust in Fitz's eyes as he straightened himself in his seat. "There's nothing to avoid. There's nothing wrong with showing affection towards the one you love."

"But that wasn't affection, that was...that was..." Gerry stammered as he searched for a word to express what he witnessed without bringing down punishment upon himself.

Put on the defensive, Fitz grimaced and tugged at his tie. "Okay. You know what, I get it. I apologize. But you know we've taken separate vehicles because the Lewises have other plans for the rest of their night."

Fitz's words bringing to mind the fact that her grandparents had booked a suite at The Plaza Hotel and the thoughts it conjured up of all that could possibly ensue made Olivia shudder. "Now I think I'm traumatized."

Frustrated that his night was ending on a completely different note than he intended, Fitz's voice rose and his hands flailed. "Okay nobody's traumatized so can everybody stop using that word? Just everybody out of the car. Now!"

There was shifting and murmuring as the teens did as they were told and Fitz turned to follow them but the sound of Olivia's giggles brought him to a halt. "Something funny?"

"See what you started?" She choked out while placing her fingers to her lips "That whole exchange, all of it. All because you let me fall asleep."

He watched and listened as her laughter grew boisterous. Taking in the sight of her and remembering all that she had stared down in that day alone, he felt himself grow just a little bit more in love with her and their life and the idea of their future. Even on the verge of fatigue she was beautiful and radiant and her attitude was infectious. Deciding to resume what had been prematurely interrupted, Fitz shut the door and locked it before beckoning her.

As she calmed, Olivia obliged. She returned to his side and pulled him into a kiss that teased and apologized before she released him. "As much as I love you, as much as I want you we have to go inside. We can't scar them anymore than we already have these past few days and us staying behind out here like this...I don't want to be responsible for any nightmares."

"They're big kids, they can handle it, Livvie."

"Probably, but I'd rather not," she declared even as she fidgeted with his tie, played with the buttons on his shirt and kissed his neck. She decided that putting space between them should help in getting herself under control. "Besides, I think we need to talk. My conversation with Grammie today has given me tons of food for thought and I had an idea that I want to bounce off of you."

He could tell by her demeanor that she was serious, cautious, maybe even a little afraid of how he might react."Hey, Liv, I trust you. So whatever you're thinking I'm already on board."

His belief in her touched the deepest part of her and thanks to added hormones easily brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered while she cupped his face. "But I still want to talk about it with you, eventually Karen and Gerry since it affects us all."

Curiosity piqued he arched his eyebrow and studied her face, becoming slightly concerned with the anxiety he saw."It's that big, huh?"

"Monumental. Risky. Bold. Which means I'll probably chicken out once I've slept on it. But as for right now, tonight, it seems possible..."

He took a her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Then tonight we talk and see. Let's take this inside, Olivia Pope."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN**:Thanks to those who are still with me reading and reviewing! This chapter didn't go exactly as I wanted but I ended up liking it enough to post. I truly didn't mean to leave anyone in suspense about what was going on in Liv's mind for so long, it just took me forever to get a handle on this one. I believe the length of time that it's taking me to post lately is a sign that maybe I should start wrapping this up. There's still so much that I wanted to do with these two but most importantly I want to complete it for everyone who has stuck with it from beginning to end. I have had some fun and not so fun times writing this but I have appreciated every piece of feedback that I have received. I said it before and I'll say it again, the Scandal fandom has been the absolute best one that I have ever shared my words with. Thank you!

Chapter 34

Tempted to throw his phone against the wall if it rang, chirped, buzzed or beeped one more time, Fitz looked at the screen again and checked the caller id before slamming it down on the dresser inside the master closet. From there he continued the task of sorting through his meticulously arranged suits, shirts, ties and shoes. His mood effectively altered for the worse thanks to the barrage of calls, he yanked and swiped and wound his hands around various fabrics until he forced himself to take a step back.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before chuckling bitterly. Of all the changes he'd underwent in his life his ex's ability to still annoy him with minimal effort on her part remained constant. He knew that whatever had her reaching out could only serve to benefit her in some way. And he was willing to bet all the money he had that she wanted to play nice so that he'd be more reserved when speaking of her in the near future.

Resisting the urge to call her back and unleash more than a few choice words, he returned his attention to his wardrobe since time was dwindling and decisions had to be made. After narrowing his choices down to three he returned to the bedroom to find Olivia sitting on the bed taking off her shoes.

"Liv?"

She looked up and flashed a dazzling smile."Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, beautiful " he replied, his happiness to see her not negating his confusion. A brief glance at the alarm on the nightstand confirmed what he suspected. "Liv?"

"Yes, Fitz?" Still smiling, she stood and walked towards him, unbuttoning her indigo colored blouse as a mischievous glint illuminated her eyes .

Following the movement of her hands he was temporarily distracted by the glimpse of her bra and honey colored skin but managed to bring his thoughts under control so that he could answer her."It's 10:30 a.m. I never get to see you in person at 10:30 a.m. during your work week unless there's something..."

Her dark hair swayed against her shoulders as she shook her head and laced her arms around his neck. "No there's nothing. I feel fine. Everything is fine. It seems the tide has turned and our luck has changed. There was absolutely nothing on my schedule for today. My morning and afternoon are completely free which means I'm all yours. We can do anything that we want to do; at least until I have to go back at five."

"Anything?" He raised his eyes so high that they almost met his hairline. "Well what do you have in mind?"

"Oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that," she said innocently. "I thought that we'd start by spending some time alone together, just the two of us. And then maybe take Grammie and Pop Pop out to lunch a little while later."

"Alone time sounds nice and is more than doable, but if there's going to be lunch it will just be me and you. Your folks called and they're going to be busy."

"They called you?"

"Yes, me. They knew you were working and couldn't very well accept personal calls on air. The Colonel's taking Jan out to take in the sights; he said there will be food, exhibits, monuments, you name it. So it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Well if I must." Her tone was playful as she tilted her head and met him halfway for a kiss, moaning into his mouth while his hands cupped her behind. She enjoyed the moment, the strength of their connection, the feel of his body pressing into hers before questioning him. "Whatcha been up to?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "Trying to go through suits for the interview before I started unpacking some of your things. Don't worry I wasn't touching the shoes."

"That's because you're a very smart man," she tapped his chest on the way to the closet.

Inside the space she critiqued his choices, settled on one and then approved it after holding it against his body. "Perfect. I'll go with similar colors so we don't clash."

"We could never." He replied as he watched her move around the room and zero in on a dress in navy blue. The color contrasted against her skin and the way that it fit her form perfectly had long made it one of his favorites. "Now that we have that settled, what's next on the agenda?"

Lips curving in a smile as her eyes raked over him and delighted in the sight of him in sweats and a t-shirt she couldn't contain a knowing smirk."Seems like we're both up for pretty much anything."

"Always. But it's not often that you have time to yourself to just breathe, maybe you should nap."

"No, I don't think so. I mean it sounds great but oddly enough I'm not the least bit tired, even considering our late night."

"What about food? Are you hungry?"

"Nope. I've been properly and consistently nourished."

"So, do we unpack?"

"Not yet."

"Then what do you want to do, Olivia?"

Returning to his side, she took his hands and led him to the plush sofa positioned in the middle of the room. Hands still joined she shook them and studied him. "I think that maybe we should talk some more about what I proposed. Do you feel differently about my idea in the light of day?"

Recalling her words from the previous night he sucked in a breath and released it. "Do you? Look, I understand where you're coming from and I'll support you in it, but I'd be lying if I said it doesn't make me nervous. Announcing your pregnancy before anyone can beat you to it is one thing, but really going in depth and laying out your thoughts and feelings about the entire experience, opening up about the most private parts of yourself, our life together... If you put our business out there like you're thinking of doing you won't be able to ever take it back. If you go on record with the news, people just might feel entitled to not only every aspect of the pregnancy but our lives from that point on and I know how much you don't want that."

She listened, relaxed the pout on her lips and spoke."I also don't want or need the constant speculations and expectations hurled at me or us, from family or strangers for the duration of said pregnancy either. Last time I checked we were free to love and live how we wanted but everyone still feels like they get a say. I just want people to know that any decisions made about our life and this life, will come from us and no one else."

Although Fitz admired her strength, courage and desire to maintain control of her own life he couldn't help but be concerned that her plan could backfire and he told her so. "You just need to be one hundred and fifty percent certain before you do anything about this. You're talking blogs and articles and segments and just last week being pregnant and unmarried and the effect it could have on your image was one of your biggest concerns."

"I know. I know that. And as much as I love my work and understand the importance of my position I can't let it rule my life. I won't. I love you, I'm with you, and out of all that love and togetherness we've made a baby. But so far it seems like marriage may be more of a concern than a human life."

"You grandparents were right to ask questions, to wonder if we've thought this through. The concern is a very valid one, Liv."

"It's also one that drives me absolutely bonkers in this day and age. We're stable, resourceful adults whose child will never lack love or anything else but it won't be enough for some. We're living in a world that's insane and impossible to please. If we were to marry now there would be the inevitable whispers of it being because of BPG in my oven, not because we truly love each other. But if we don't, that would somehow mean that one of us is not worthy enough of the other or there could be an insinuation that the love between us is really nothing more than just some fling that resulted in an oopsie baby."

"And since you know this why bother commenting at all? You know that you'll never be able to control what someone truly believes no matter what you say."

"But that is precisely why I want BNN to give me the space to address this. Not only for us but for others who want to live their lives the way they want as long as they aren't harming anyone. I want our truth to come from us and not gossip blogs or the real or imagined anonymous sources. And I want to tell America and whoever else that's watching, reading or listening to bite me; but in the nicest possible way of course."

Despite her serious, exasperated and slightly rage infused reply he laughed, pulled her body closer to his and kissed her. "It's all going to be okay I promise. Everything will take care of itself in time. I get the need you have to protect and defend, I just don't want you to look back on this and regret the method."'

"Do you? Have regrets I mean." she clarified her words upon watching the wrinkling of his forehead. "About me? Us? About any of this?" She looked into his eyes and searched for answers. "Does me not being ready for marriage make you doubt my love for you?"

"Not in the least. I'd have doubts if you still insisted on our relationship living in the shadows after all this time. Or if perhaps you needed a spare."

"A spare?"

"You know if you needed to date others in addition to me."

She grimaced at his explanation as her fingers traced the outline of his chest made visible through his shirt."Oh. No. God, no. Even if I could overlook you being everything that I want and need where would I find the time for anyone else?"

"You wouldn't because I wouldn't let you," he declared. He brought his face to hers and stopped just short of kissing her, deciding to tease her senses with his words instead. "I'd keep you close. I'd keep you thoroughly, blissfully preoccupied every spare minute you had."

"Well," gasping, her fingers found their way into his hair as he nuzzled her neck, "you've already proven you're more than capable in that area."

"Thank you." Pleased with himself and her responses to him, he smiled against her neck. "But tell me, there's nothing wrong with perfecting those capabilities now is there?"

"Not at all, Mr. Grant. Not at all."

With her permission he went to work on ridding her of her blouse, his fingers skimming skin and silk and satin and lace on his way to the button of her pants. His hands worked swiftly and with her sounds of encouragement egging him on, he headed for her zipper just as his phone rang again and again and again until Olivia was shaking his shoulder. He growled in objection and annoyance, his way of refusing to allow the moment to be ruined. If he'd known he would have Olivia in his arms so soon he would have tossed the phone out the window the very first time it rang and Mellie's name materialized.

"Fitz, aren't you going to answer?"

"No."

"But it could be..."

"Liv, no."

She bristled at the tone his voice had taken with her and was about to call him out on the harshness of it when his phone and the doorbell rang simultaneously. "If you don't answer at least one of those I will."

With a groan he released her, stood and ran his hands along his thighs. And after giving himself a few more minutes to reign in the evidence of her effect on him, he left the room.

* * *

><p>After a considerable amount of time passed and Fitz had not returned, Olivia concluded that their interlude was definitely postponed and changed into something more comfortable before going in search of him. Following the sound of his deep and slightly manic tone she found him in the kitchen leaning against the island scribbling on a notepad as he spoke into the telephone. She could see that he was angry, she heard it in his voice. Hoping to ease some of the tension that currently engulfed him, her hands kneaded his biceps, shoulders and back for the duration of his conversation. But however exhaustive and well intentioned her methods were they didn't work.<p>

He ended his call with a thud and yell that had her jumping and questioning him as her face screwed up into a frown. "Fitz, what is it? What's wrong? Fitz!"

Ignoring her, he stormed out of the room without a word and headed back upstairs seemingly unaware that she was close behind. Returning to the closet that they had almost made love in just a few minutes prior, he selected clothing more appropriate for venturing outside, only pausing briefly when he glimpsed Olivia's reflection in the mirror. Her features were marred with confusion, concern and irritation. And knowing that his silence was the cause of it all, he turned and apologized.

"Mellie is in town. Not only is she here she showed up at the school demanding to see the kids."

The revelation had her mouth hanging open in shock. "You're kidding me? Of course you aren't. So what happened? Are they okay?"

"They're fine, which is more than anyone will be saying about their mother once I'm through with her."

The venom in his tone worried her, prompted her to pace. "Fitz, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Why don't you take a minute to breathe, to think...where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"First," he emphasized while angrily swapping his sweatpants for blue jeans, "I'm going to the school for a chat and to check on my children and then I'm going to see Mellie. All of the meddling and theatrics stop now."

"Well, then, I'm going with you." The finality in her tone was distorted and she bent over and searched for boots.

"No, you aren't, Olivia!"

"Yes I am, Fitz! You're upset. You're not thinking clearly. I can't have you saying something, doing something you won't be able to take back."

"What do you think I'm going to do, kill her? I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of me spending the rest of my life behind bars away from you and the kids. No, she's been crying for my attention for months now so today I'll make her wish come true. Remind her that skeletons come tumbling out of everyone's closets every once in a while."

"But..."

He cupped her face, caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb and placed a tender kiss on her lips."Sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I promise. Stay here, relax, take care of yourself and BPG. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

><p>Before even making an attempt at knocking Olivia acknowledged each of the guards outside the door with a nod, looked up and down the hotel suite's floor to make sure she was undetected and then emitted a sigh. As much as she loved Fitz, believed in Fitz and respected him, she couldn't grant his wish when it came to her staying put and maintaining her distance from Mellie. No matter how much she understood his need to take care of things his own way, she had just as much at stake and she also had leverage that Fitz didn't.<p>

So after seeing him off with a wave and a smile, she returned to the kitchen and scooped up the paper on the counter. After scanning it and making calls of her own she was out the door after dressing for the frigid temperature. The ride was quick at least in her already preoccupied mind, because before she even realized it she was outside Mellie Grant's door. As if her presence had somehow been felt, that very same door swung open and the two women came face to face.

"Olivia Pope. Why isn't this an interesting surprise!"

Olivia instinctively jerked at the shrill artificial tone and greeting before she stilled."Is it really though? Considering the fact that I called and everything."

"Oh that didn't mean you'd actually show. I figured that you wouldn't but here you are, so come in, come in."

The unnaturally sweet voice and smile; as a matter of fact, Mellie Grant's entire disposition was teetering towards vomit inducing but Olivia held strong, returned the false smile and accepted the invitation.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got it all."

Olivia shook her head. "You can cut the crap now. No one's here but us."

Her demeanor changing like someone who had been released from a hypnotist's spell, Mellie's eyes and face hardened, her teeth clenched. "Alright, Olivia, what do you want?"

"Me? No. I'm good. At least I was. I'm only here because you can't seem to get a grip on reality. You won't shut up and you don't want to coexist peacefully and rationally. I could maybe understand it if you and Fitz were actually in love all those years you were together but this is ridiculous. You have Grant money, properties and you still have the name; yet you still aren't satisfied. So the question is what do you want? What will it take for you to lie in the bed you made and get on with your life?"

"I want my family back! I want our pre-Pope life back. I want you to release this magical hold you have over them and slither off into the dark of night never to be seen or heard from again. That's what I want and that's what I need. And I'm not shutting up or going anywhere until that happens."

Olivia stood silently, nodding occasionally at the ranting and raving before going into her purse and pulling out pictures and papers. "Are you absolutely sure? Are you willing to bet that there's nothing I can do, nothing I can say to make you reconsider? Because I beg to differ."

* * *

><p>By the time she finished, Mellie was ashen and speechless but fuming underneath. When she finally did speak her voice dripped with disdain. "I should have known that CiCi wouldn't be able to help herself."<p>

"You are the one who gave her all the ammunition she needed. I don't understand why you can't remember that whenever you feel the need to open up your mouth for reporters, continue trying to make your ex-husband and children's lives a living hell or when calling in my parents for backup." She smiled at Mellie's shocked expression. "Yes, I know and so does Fitz. Whatever relationship I have with my parents at the end of the day they are _my_ parents. It was bound to come to light eventually. I think going forward it would behoove you to remember that. Never forget that dirty little secrets always have a way of coming out. I mean CiCi and myself we can help keep them buried if we're so inclined. But honestly, and speaking purely professionally here, you wouldn't believe the things I've seen dropped in a lap or whispered in an ear and then it just spreads like wildfire. Things that have toppled legitimate, established careers; so what do you think would happen to a fledgling one?"

Eyes shifting from Olivia to the proof of her illicit activities Mellie's hand rested against her throat as she swallowed."Okay I get your point."

"I'm not sure you do. I mean I hope that you do, if only for the sake of your children. However you may feel about me, whatever you've made me out to be in your mind you really know nothing about me. But if you insist on pushing you will find out more than you've ever imagined. I consider myself a good person, a fair and tolerant person but I'm not above holding your feet to the fire if you don't back off."

"If this gets out I'll know it came from you and I'll tell anyone who'll listen. Do you honestly think Karen or Gerry or even Fitz would forgive you for doing such a thing to me?"

"I don't know but I'd be willing to take my chances and find out. If it means one less person buying into this jilted martyr act that you have down pat it'd be worth it."

"I don't believe you, you're bluffing."

"Then try me! Run to the media! Flap your gums to the outlet of your choosing and tell them just how horrible and self centered and uncaring Fitz is and see what happens, just scratch Andrea Samuels off your list."

"What do you mean? How did you know? When did you...?"

"This is New York. And not only do we run in the same circles given our profession, we are friends. She told me all about your desire to sit with her and I've countered with something that I believe is much, much better."

Her eyes fixed and narrowed on the most important finger on Olivia's left hand and exhaled when she found it bare. Even though her heart rate slowed her curiosity remained high. "What could you possibly say or do that would warrant...?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled. And when it comes I promise you it will be better than all the lies, tears and ploys for sympathy you could ever muster."

"I thought you just said-"

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with you. As long as you focus on yourself and the well being of your children and not the destruction of their father, no one will hear a peep from me about you."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? What if you change your mind?"

"I won't believe me. The only time I'm thinking of you is when you've upset my life in some way. If you sneak off into the dark of night I have no problem only dealing with you when it comes to your relationship with your children."

Mellie's eyes reflected ire and her tone oozed rage."Well aren't you a smug one? You're just so arrogant, so certain of your position in Fitz's life. Much too confident for someone who isn't even wearing a ring."

Olivia smiled knowingly while resisting the urge to cradle her stomach."Fitz has given me a million and one reasons to be. And you of all people should know just how much weight a ring actually carries but it wouldn't be ladylike of me to bring up the things he's told me, now would it?"

The woman's boldness and blatant glee at her current lot in life enraged Mellie, prodded her to strike, to lash out but then she glimpsed the compromising intel again and thought better of it. Incensed, she shot to her feet and roared."Get out! You said what you came to say, now leave! We're finished!"

Calm and cool in spite of the impressive histrionics displayed, Olivia shrugged. "We can be, but remember that's entirely up to you."

With a satisfied smirk still in place, Olivia gathered her belongings and saw herself to the door.

* * *

><p>After braving the heated confrontation and blistering winds, Olivia believed she was home free and breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered herself into the backseat of the vehicle until she heard Fitz uttering her name. Accepting the fact that she had been caught red handed she closed her eyes and cursed underneath her breath before turning to face him.<p>

"Hi," She smiled sheepishly, her face warming in embarrassment due to the anger apparent on his.

He didn't respond, just watched her with blazing eyes and a set jaw, only speaking when she began to shift. "No, don't get out. Just slide over," he instructed and then threw a heated look at the guards that silently conveyed his displeasure and disappointment. As big, strong and skilled as they were they didn't move a muscle, not one daring to approach the car once he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Olivia?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice was defensive because his increasingly sour attitude was steadily pissing her off.

"Don't do that, Liv. Didn't I tell you not to come? Didn't I tell you to stay home and rest? So what are you doing?"

"What do you think? I was letting that overgrown child know that her antics aren't appreciated and that it was way past time for her to move on with her life."

"And you don't think I could have done that? You didn't believe me when I said I had this?"

"No, it's not that. It's...it's..."

"It's what?"

"Never mind."

"No, I want to know. If you felt that you could somehow appeal to her in a way that I couldn't I sure would like to know what your secret is. Did you tell her about the baby? Did you hope that by doing so it would make her understand just how serious we are and that she's just wasting time and energy with these stunts?"

"No."

"Then what? What could you possibly say or do?"

"Fitz, not now; definitely not here. Let's just go home and talk."

"I can't do that. I didn't come all this way to turn around now, I have to go see her."

"Alright then. Since I'm already here there's no reason I can't go right back up."

His eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. "Why don't you want me to be alone with her?"

"Why do you insist on being alone with her?"

"Because what I have to say to her won't be pretty and I'm trying to help you avoid unnecessary stress! Stress that you're determined to add to your life for some reason."

"And you think it will be less stressful for me to just sit on my ass at home and wait and wonder what's going on?"

"You aren't coming up, Olivia and that's final. If you don't want to sit your pretty little ass at home go grab lunch with CiCi or meet up with your grandparents and I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done."

* * *

><p>She declined his suggestion to surround herself with their family and opted for home instead. There she arranged a portion of her sizable shoe collection to her liking and did the same with her clothes. Pleased with the progress she made, she moved to the kitchen and inhaled a healthy lunch before surrendering to sleep only to be awakened sometime later by the sounds of thud, thumps and bangs that without a doubt in her mind were due to Fitz's return.<p>

Her first instinct was to run to his side but she suppressed it. She allowed him time and space all to himself to work through whatever emotions Mellie's recent actions had brought to the forefront. Time apart also gave her a chance to decide how she would address his drastic change in attitude and the things she had discussed with Mellie. Before she came to any conclusion on where to start and what to say, Fitz appeared.

With arms crossed and nostrils flaring he stood in the doorway and watched her.

"Fitz-"

"Are you going to talk to me now? Tell me what you said? Mellie was so damn meek and apologetic when I saw her, skittish even; it was downright scary. She was also very surprised to see me. For some reason she was under the impression that I sent you in my place. So again I ask, what the hell happened between the two of you?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"She actually thought before she spoke word one for once. Which only makes me believe that whatever went on between you two, whatever you have on her, was so good that it's bad. Very, very bad."

"Come. Sit." Olivia touched his side of the bed and waited. After he did as she asked she turned to him and stroked his chest and shoulder. "You know how things have been coming at us pretty much nonstop since we returned from Christmas vacation?

Thoughts of her parents, her boss, dangerous reporting assignments, cohabitating and a surprise pregnancy made his head swim. It also made him breathe deep before answering. "How could I ever forget? But besides the parent thing, what does any of that have to do with today?"

"Oh, Fitz," she sighed and smoothed his hair. After holding his gaze she kissed him gently and then opened the drawer to her nightstand, feeling the heat of his gaze on her as she retrieved the information she had obtained from CiCi.

"What is all that?"

"I was going to tell you sooner but then you found out about Haiti and we fought and then the news of the baby and everything surrounding that came right afterwards so it never felt like the right time; especially when you never want to discuss her anyway." Olivia paused and looked at the folder before slowly opening it. "Fitz, I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry..."

* * *

><p>Long after the lights had dimmed on the nightly news broadcast Olivia sat glued to her chair wishing and wondering and waiting. She wished Mellie Grant had never existed. She wondered when the woman's presence be it near or far would stop taking such an unpleasant toll on Fitz and their life together. And she waited, minute after minute after minute for enough time to pass before she felt comfortable enough to return home. Fitz was angrier than she had expected him to be. After he had sat and listened and looked and read over everything he had raged and railed and blamed before rejecting her attempt at consoling him and stalking from their room, their home. Even though she had understood and backed his need to process in whatever way he saw fit, it didn't dull the sting that arose from him refusing her.<p>

From their bedroom window she had watched as he climbed into the back of the SUV, watched as the already threatening vehicle rushed down the street and wondered who would be first in line to receive his anger. She called CiCi and warned her that she had come clean with Fitz but she did no such thing for Mellie. In his absence she tried to center herself, meditate, but the adrenaline as well as other hormones coursing through her were much too strong. After a frustrating game of phone tag she was finally able to touch base with her grandparents and talked with them until she left for work.

"Liv, you good?"

The strong voice and even stronger hand of her cameraman shaking her frightened her but snapped her out of her reverie. Since his expression still remained puzzled she smiled reassuringly in hopes of erasing any possible doubts he was having about her sanity.

"I'm okay, thanks. It's just been a long one."

"All the more reason for you to get out of here. I bet your guards and your POTUS are getting antsy by now."

"You're probably right," She said even though she didn't really agree in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Olivia's gaze connected with Fitz's as soon as she shoved the brownstone's door open. He sat brooding on the sofa in jeans and a sweater with a drink in hand and a decanter on the table next to him. Preparing herself for the night to be as long as the day was she slowly removed her coat and scarf and hang them on the rack; her heels clicking against the polished hardwood floor she moved through the dimly lit room until she stood in front of him.<p>

"Hi."

He nodded, gulped down the remainder of his scotch and then refilled it.

"Fitz..."

When he only responded with a tilt of his head showcasing glassy eyes Olivia rolled her own, scoffed and turned in the direction of the stairs.

"You looked really beautiful tonight."

His words stopped her in her tracks, compelled her to stay right where he was."Thank you."

"So how long do you think it'll take for Tatum to be extradited when it's all said and done?" he wondered.

The fact that he had so casually informed her that he'd made time to watch her work even when dealing with his own issues had her eyes welling up. Damning her hormones to hell she threw her head back and sniffed."Well I think that's a topic I should be getting your opinion on don't you think, Mr. President?"

He smiled genuinely then and so did she as she felt the proverbial ice breaking in the very real silence. "Where's everybody?"

"The Colonel and Jan took the kids over to your place. They said they wanted to make up for slacking off yesterday by getting some more of your things packed but I know they were just using it as an excuse to get the hell away from me." He took one more drink before setting it aside. "They haven't been gone that long. Jan left lasagna warming in the oven for you if you're hungry. You want me to fix you something?"

"I'm okay for now. How are you?"

"I'm here." He held open his arms and she walked into them and situated herself in his lap. She placed his head in her bosom and hugged him to her. After a few lazy kisses to her chest he looked into her eyes. "I said what I needed to say to CiCi and to Mellie."

"Care to share?"

"Not at this moment, no. Did you speak with your boss?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Doubts?"

"Just more thoughts, me wondering what if. What if people can't appreciate the transparency? What if they can't take the honesty of our lives? What if the viewers tune out in protest all because they can't deal with an unconventional interracial family?"

""That's why I'd prefer you think long and hard before you make a move; not only for privacy's sake but for your career. But if you want to go ahead anyway and they can't handle it screw them. I'll always be on your side."

"And that's just one of the many reasons I love you so much. You do know that don't you?"

"I do, Liv. Just look at it this way, if the ratings tank and you lose your audience we'll always have each other, the kids, and this brownstone."

"And Vermont. You can't forget about Vermont."

"The place where it all started for us, how could I ever?"

She treated him to a painfully wide smile as they bumped foreheads and noses. "If it all went to hell and I found myself jobless we'd be okay, right?"

Although she succeeded in keeping her tone light he saw real fear in her eyes so he rushed to reassure her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "More than, Olivia. Each one of us could easily live three lifetimes over and not want for anything. Okay maybe more like two and a half."

"Not to mention there's always those beautiful orchards just waiting for me out there. I need to get Grammie to Vermont ASAP so she can teach me how to make jam properly."

"Are you envisioning a roadside stand or a booth at the farmer's market?"

Her body shook as a result of her laughing so hard."Farmer's market. Definitely farmer's market. At least until our product takes the world by storm. Have you seen _Baby Boom_?"

"_Baby Boom_?" he reiterated with a healthy dose of snobbery.

"Yes, _Baby Boom_. Diane Keaton, Sam Shepard and Harold Ramis. In my opinion it is the grandmother of chick flicks and as a woman and mother to be I feel I must enlighten you."

"Thank you," he said cautiously, "but I'll pass."

"Come on Fitz, you'll love it. A smart, successful, hardworking female executive thriving in her position in a male dominated field until she's suddenly bequeathed custody of her infant cousin. I'm telling you the shit hits the fan and spirals out of control for her from that point on. She's clueless about kids, she loses her man and she's damn near broke because her job is usurped by some young weasley try hard. So, she packs it all up and heads for, wait for it; Vermont of all places. She gets there and the home she bought is in shambles, but lo and behold her money pit of a house has a saving grace...

"A nine millimeter so she could put herself out of her misery?"

The chuckles his response elicited didn't stop her from pinching him. "No smartass. Orchards. She has orchards. She takes those apples and churns them into sauce. She markets it for babies and before the world knows what hit it, the Gerber baby is Country Baby's bitch...okay I can't remember if they reference Gerber or not but you get the point. She makes some serious cash, gets an even hotter guy than the one she had before and the baby turns out to be the love of her life, her reason for being. It's such a feel good movie."

"Really? Because all I got from that is that I need to sell the house in Vermont. I can't have you going there striking it rich off your jam and dumping me for some hot guy that's apparently waiting there for you and my kid." His laugh was rich and hearty by the time he finished talking, causing Olivia to swat his chest.

"Funny. You're a very funny man. You know there's no man hotter than you."

"There isn't?" perking up for the first time since she had started giving him the film's rundown, every one of his teeth showed when he grinned.

She heaved an exasperated sigh against his charms."But seriously Fitz I really want to watch the movie now. Are you going to watch it with me?" She asked with a purr and a stroke of the nape of his neck once she factored in his glaringly obvious disinterest.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the sensations she stirred within him, inhaled the scent of her perfume while his fingers toyed with the zipper of her figure flattering dress."Only if we're doing so naked, otherwise count me out."

She took his face in her hands and held it until their eyes met, her brow arching in challenge."Driving a hard bargain, are we?"

He kissed her desperately, unleashing his pent up frustrations into her her soft and eager mouth until he was gasping for survival. "Livvie, you have neither seen or felt just how hard yet. But I promise you, you will."

Body shivering in anticipation she rose from the security of his arms and held out her hands in invitation."Well since you put it that way, I think that can be arranged."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN**: Thanks to each and every one who contributed to the 1,000+ reviews on this. I honestly had no clue anyone would come back for chapter two, definitely didn't think I would still be adding chapters months and months later...thanks for the continued interest. Those wondering about the dirt on Mellie, it's in Ch. 29(thanks ChicoChica)!

**Chapter 35**

Roused from his sleep by the sounds of violent retching noises Fitz eyes immediately popped open and landed on Olivia's side of the bed. Finding it empty he shot up and moved swiftly towards the bathroom. His concern and focus centered solely on her, he gave no thought to his own nakedness but his mind still vaguely registered the slight chill in the air.

Finding the bathroom door slightly ajar he pushed it open the rest of the way, his heart sinking at the sight of Olivia on the floor hugging the. Alarmed, he rushed to her side and dropped to his knees, sympathetically rubbing her back through the silk of her ecru pajama top.

"Liv, honey, are you okay?"

With a groan and watery eyes she turned to him slowly and answered with a tongue seemingly weighted down by bricks, "No."

"Okay, what can I do."

"Nothing. You can't do anything. Just leave me here to die,".

"Sweetheart, you aren't dying, you're just pregnant."

"I know, but right now it would probably be kinder than...than," the rest of her thought was cut short due to stomach's demand that she resume her previous posture and activity.

Determined to be strong for her, Fitz murmured words of reassurance as he tried his best to comfort her through the act and subdue his own gag reflex in the process.

Minutes later after her body had calmed and he believed it safe to speak again once she had ordered his silence he questioned her. Once she relayed her confidence that the bout of sickness had passed her by he helped her onto her feet. When her surroundings stopped moving, she realized for the first time that he was stark naked. Under normal circumstances she would take such delight in his well maintained form; touching and using and looking her fill of it, but in her current state all she could do was groan again and roll eyes.

"Fitz, I love you, really I do. And I love all of you. But right now I really need you to put that thing away. For the time being I could do without a reminder of the reason I'm in this predicament as it is."

Once he was certain that she didn't need further assistance at the sink while she rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth, he left her alone for the briefest of moments to throw on a pair of pajama pants.

"Better?"

Olivia gave him a thumbs up and critiqued herself as she tended to her oral care routine. She looked horrible and felt it. Her eyes were sunken, her body and face weighed down by fatigue. A few steps behind, Fitz studied her just as intently; his heart heavy and concern marring his features when he noticed her hand tremble upon returning the toothbrush to its holder. Without a word, he moved closer and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to him and sighed. "I am now."

"Good, let's get you back to bed." Without another word he lifted her and after taking just a few long strides was placing her on the mattress and hovering above her. "Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She replied weakly while smoothing the hair along his temple.

"Maybe you should stay home today and rest though, just to be sure."

She was tempted by the thought of lying in bed all day and doing nothing but having her every want and need catered to but responsibilities gnawed at her conscience. "It sounds nice, but nope, no can do. Besides today's the day remember? I want to be there for your interview."

"Your comfort is way more important than some interview, Olivia. And what about work? You have the monthly cooking segment today with annoying chef guy...what if he whips up something that BPG doesn't approve of and you have a repeat of a few minutes ago live and on camera."

Olivia frowned and recoiled at the thought of his concerns becoming reality. "Wow you're really trying to keep me here aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all."

"And I love you for it; appreciate it more than you know, but I have a job to do so I'm going in."

"But Liv-"

"Fitz," she traced the side of his face, his jaw. "Baby, I promise I'll take it easy. I'll even see if I can toss my time with Chef Anders to Megan or Clark to be on the safe side."

"Alright, but only if you feel you'll be up to it."

"I do. After all mommy knows best too."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know shit<em>. The thought became abundantly clear to Olivia as she tried to keep her breakfast down during the last hour of the show's broadcast. Even though she had managed to get out of directly overseeing the cooking portion her surprisingly heightened senses allowed for her to still see and smell the ingredients used to craft suggestions for the upcoming Valentine's Day holiday. Anxious, she shifted in her seat, looked off stage and directly at Fitz. Her expressive eyes were pitiful, conveying all of her fear and discomfort. And while Fitz's first instinct was to charge the platform and carry her away, luckily they were all spared the over the top and inappropriate for the setting gesture when they broke for commercials. After saying a silent prayer of thanks Olivia bolted from her seat and practically sprinted through doors and down the hall. Fitz followed close behind, joining her in her office as she made her way to the bathroom.

"This is bullshit." She declared after being reduced to a shivering, frail mess of a woman.

"Liv, it's not. It's just all part of the process of bringing forth new life."

She gasped and grunted. "Right now I don't care. Just the other day Abby was calling me a special snowflake that doesn't have to go through this. I want to remain the special snowflake, Fitz. I need to be the special snowflake."

His heart broke at the sound of her miserable voice and pouting face. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. If there was anything I could do to make this better for you I would."

"I know. I believe you. Could you get my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my desk drawer please?"

"Of course. Your wish..."

The brisk knock at the door interrupted the rest of his words, his eyebrow raising in curiosity and then relaxing at the sight of Harrison.

"Hey Fitz is everything alright in here? I've got the power that be yelling in my ear wondering what's going on; he wants her back out ASAP."

"Well I think he's just going to have to do without because Liv's in no condition to be..."

Not equipped to deal with an argument between friends or reprimand from her boss she yelled with the little strength she had left. "It's okay, it's fine. I'm fine."

Fitz's ears perked and temper flared at the sound of her audible groan "Olivia..."

"Fitz, don't, I have to. We're close to signing off and my stomach is beginning to settle down. Me staying holed up in my office now will only raise questions that I don't want to answer.

Her determination amazed him, penetrated the protective mode he was in. "Only if you're sure, Liv," he relented. "If you are, you won't hear another word from me."

"I'm beyond sure," her words relaying a confidence she was nowhere close to feeling, "after all the show must go on."

* * *

><p>A while later after a shared lunch and then a solo briefing with his would be interviewer, Fitz entered Olivia's dressing room expecting to wake her from her nap but was taken aback by the sight of her alert and on the move.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she tugged at the waist of her dress.

"Am I really supposed to answer that? They start rolling tape on you in a matter of minutes and I'm not missing it for anything."

He eyed her incredulously, wanting to do nothing more than to beg her to rest, to demand it, but he knew he was already walking a fine line with the amount of attention he was heaping on her. Biting his tongue, he changed course and focused on a safer topic, drinking in the sight of her in figure hugging winter white.

"I thought you were wearing blue?"

"What, you don't like this?"

"Hell yes I like it. I love it. You know that you could wear a damn potato sack and I'd still be all over you."

Her spirit always blossoming under his compliments she smiled and touched her lips to his."Potato sack you say? Might have to invest in some for the months to come. Which is precisely why I'm taking advantage of the time before everything puffs up and out. Zip me please." She turned and offered up her back to him after explaining one of the several reasons for deciding on a last minute wardrobe change.

Submitting to her command he stepped closer and his body quickly, instinctively responded to what was made available to him. After moving her hair onto her shoulder, eyes swept, lips kissed and fingers touched. He was emboldened by the sound of her sharp intake of breath, pressing into her as he smiled against her ear. "Why don't we just cancel this whole thing once and for all and just get out of here?"

Relaxing at the feel of his strong arms enveloping her waist, Olivia leaned on him and chuckled. "Yeah like that's really happening. As much as this has been hyped BNN way past the point of needing to cash in. If you renege, it won't be pretty."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with ugly." he kissed her temple. "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Great. Happy. As long as BPG is calm I feel like I'm on top of the world with an amazing man by my side. So how'd the bonding time with Justin go?"

Fitz released an exasperated sigh at the mention of the anchor who had been assigned the task of coaxing his deepest secrets from him. The man was experienced but not nearly as arrogant or jaded as Keegan Patrick or Grayson Lewis. Justin Marks was just too damn eager for his liking and it bordered on obnoxious. "He's okay but he's no Olivia Pope or anything. And since you can't ask the questions I guess he'll have to do."

"He will. And I think he'll do a superb job of it too, just wait and see."

* * *

><p>While Fitz took his place front and center Olivia sat in a chair off camera observing. He was jovial and engaging from the time of introductions; open, honest and forthcoming when it came to discussing everything from being a single parent, his philanthropic endeavors and adjusting to a life sans public office. It was everyone's intention to keep the conversation light but when he spoke of his concerns and hopes for America and the world at large even post presidency, things had no choice but to veer off into the serious.<p>

From the sidelines, Olivia enjoyed and approved of it all. His words were passionate, articulate and insightful and never boring to her. She never got tired of hearing him speak about the things that mattered most and she listened as if she wasn't treated to some of his innermost thoughts and beliefs every day. She was so captivated by him that she didn't hear her name uttered. She only shifted focus once the familiar ringing in the studio signaled a break.

"So what do you think so far?"

She smiled at the glint in his eyes, his expression revealing just how much he was enjoying himself. "It's going great. You look great, you sound great. If you hadn't already been president I'd say you have more than a shot."

"Funny."

"But I'm also very very serious, mister," she affirmed while straightening his tie. "Just when I think I have you all figured out you manage to amaze me even more."

He stared at her lips and spoke in a low but stimulating tone. "I want you to remember that and tell me again really really slow as soon as we get home and alone."

She grinned and was about to reply just as suggestively when they were interrupted by her colleague. Justin stalked towards them chipper and proud, his voice booming throughout the room. "Mr. President, Liv, we're ready when you are."

* * *

><p>Sitting side by side Olivia and Fitz wore matching smiles and practiced gestures such as hands in laps as they waited for Justin to finish his recap and address them. When their expectations were met with nothing but silence eyes shot up with curiosity.<p>

"I'm sorry you two. I just don't know where to begin but I guess I will start with thank you. After months of dominating the rumor mill you two have decided to sit down together and address together some of the most talked about turn of events in recent memory. I know that you don't do this lightly considering how much you separately and as a couple value your privacy so thank you for speaking with me."

"You're welcome. No problem." They replied simultaneously with smiles that widened with every syllable.

"Mr. President, I'll start with you; up until now you haven't commented but to say you sent shockwaves across the nation by becoming the first president to divorce his spouse would be an understatement. Did you know that it would become as huge deal as it was, as it still is at times? Did it cause some hesitation on your part?"

Long prepared Fitz straightened his already enviable posture and spoke. "Logically I knew, but I had hoped that people would be very sensitive to the fact and understand that to get to the point where divorce is even an option there had to be serious problems that couldn't be resolved any other way. And yes there was hesitation on my part because I'm human after all, but it wasn't for me or my reputation, it was for my children. Don't get me wrong it's great to be liked, but the thought of subjecting them to the opinions of those who didn't have a clue about what was really going on in my life was the hardest. Because people on the outside aren't privy to the facts they have to fill in the blanks with their imagination which leads to them just saying anything, usually the most hurtful things, and that's something they didn't deserve added to their plate."

"So rightful concern for your children; was there none for your former wife? From her official announcement up until recently the former first lady has seemed distraught by your breakup."

FIghting the very strong urge to sneer Fitz took a minute to collect an honest but decidedly less harsh answer to the question."Mellie is an adult as am I, the both of us are seasoned enough to take our lumps when needed. We chose to lead lives that invite scrutiny, my children did not."

"You seem to shun the media at every turn since leaving office, leaving some with the conclusion that you even have a disdain for it. Would that be a fair assessment?"

He looked to Olivia who gave a playful look that let him know she was very interested in his answer."You're trying to get me in trouble here," he joked. "But no I like to think I have a pretty great relationship with members of the media. What most of you do is so important and needed and I respect it. But my private life, our private life, is just that.

"And some will say, yet here you sit. Why now?"

"I believe there has been enough time for all of us involved to heal and to move forward. I'm in a great place in life, so is my family. And although we have always known and had the truth on our side, I feel certain things should have my response attached to it so that we can keep moving forward without having to come up against the same tired, regurgitated untruths."

Justin's gaze swept over Fitz and then Olivia before continuing after finding her expression unreadable. "The former first lady has insinuated on more than one occasion that the divorce, that your relationship with Olivia is nothing more than a mid life crisis. That it's something temporary that you will correct in time, would you care to respond to that?"

Fitz shook his head and bristled in spite of his determination to keep his composure. "There was no crisis, just reflection. Holding the highest office in the land changes you, with all the things you see and deal with daily, it has to. It brings about greater perspective. After my tenure as president came to an end I had more time to take stock of my life. It was getting tougher for me to look at myself in the mirror, to face my children living a life that personally felt so dishonest and unfulfilled that I had no choice but to fix it, so I did. And when I felt I was ready to move on and begin again," Fitz paused, turned to Olivia and grasped her hand, "there was no other choice for me. There was no one I could dream of that I would rather spend time with than this amazing woman right beside me."

Olivia's face flushed at the admission she'd heard many times before. Her eyes also watered while her smile lit to beaming as she gazed back at Fitz. Allowing the silence to linger, Justin watched the apparent love and adoration between them speak for them. And when he was confident that it wouldn't be lost on anyone who tuned in to watch the revealing interview, he cleared his throat and asked his next question.

* * *

><p>Once their sitdown reached its conclusion, ending on an even happier and carefree note than it began, Fitz stood and helped Olivia from her seat. Removing his hands from hers to run them along her arms he leaned into her and spoke in a voice that only her ears could hear. "Now that we've finally got that out of the way let me get you out of here. Let me take you home, take you to bed until you have to report back later."<p>

Wholeheartedly on board with his idea, she nodded with a quickness and linked their hands together again. She moved purposely, leading him with the intention of making a brief stop by her office for her belongings before checking in with Abby to extend a dinner invitation. Stepping onto her floor she was promptly greeted with a stack of messages the most important left by Keegan.

"Problem?" Fitz wondered when she grumbled.

"It has been requested that I appear before the chairman of the news immediately following my return from taping."

"So you went ahead and set up a meeting? I thought you were going to take more time with that."

"I was. I am. I didn't do this."

"Oh?" He crossed his arms and watched curiously as confusion clouded her own features.

"I have no idea what this could be about," she looked at her watch after examining the paper as if all the answers to her questions would appear. "Look, I don't know how long this will take so maybe..."

"Liv, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm staying."

"But Fitz, Grammie and Pop Pop-"

Remembering the houseguests who had already been left to their own devices for hours on end he slammed his eyes shut. "Are waiting. I completely forgot."

"So did I. Could you just go and keep them company until I can get away? I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

Although he wanted to be very visible support for her good manners and genuine concern made his decision a little easier. "Sure I'll go. But if you find yourself needing backup I'm only a phone call away."

* * *

><p>With her legs crossed and shaking as she waited for Keegan to speak, Olivia wondered how much more the silence that hang between them would wrack her nerves before he revealed the reason she had been summoned. Feeling like she was waiting for punishment to be meted out she tried to think good thoughts while she waited for the other shoe to drop. Doing her best to ignore the critical gaze directed her way she thought of Fitz, their home, their family, and their child growing inside of her. The brief flashes of what they had and would have filled her with a sense of calm that was greatly needed. She felt confident enough to disrupt the awkward tension engulfing them when Keegan spoke up.<p>

"I came down for a bit while Justin had you in the hot seat. You and Mr. President give great interview. A lot of natural chemistry on camera and I'm sure it will be eaten up in great numbers. And while a percentage of the public will be breathing fire it's guaranteed to have everyone's attention either way."

"Believe me the public's interest has never escaped us. Was that all you wanted with me because if so..."

"No no. I'm not finished but I won't keep you long. I watched your interaction with Justin and I started thinking; you two work pretty well together. I think your rapport would be appreciated by our primetime audience after a long hard day at work."

She was confident her forehead was creasing in concern and confusion."Okay, and you see us working together where in the primetime lineup exactly?"

"Nightly news for now. God only knows when Grayson is returning so you two can spread your magic and cheer when sharing the desk. Doing so will give us the added bonus of always having a familiar face on hand whenever the other needs to take a step back and regroup."

Not bothering to hide her disappointment her voice hitched and she relied on her hands while talking,"I don't understand, do you not feel that I'm right for the position anymore? Have I done something that has you you rethinking some of the plans we discussed?"

"I'm beginning to get the impression that maybe I pushed you too hard too soon."

"No you haven't what makes you..."

"Don't get me wrong, on camera you are perfect. I couldn't ask for a better anchor. It's just starting to feel like it's a problem getting you there. I don't know maybe you're feeling the pressure of having to perform day and night, maybe it's starting to catch up with you. You're missing entire days, needing nights off, you had to be tracked down this morning and discreetly seated during the live broadcast. When has that happened with you before ever? From where I'm sitting I'm thinking the jobs are too much and I'm realizing the toll it's taking on you."

"It's not the job." she said softly.

"Well what is it? It can't be your personal life because your relationship seems intact unless you two are just putting on a hell of a show. But that wouldn't make any sense, right? And you should be set financially unless you've got some unsavory habits that you've managed to hide." He eyed her carefully. "Is there something going on with a family member then? Is it their health? Your health? Are you sick?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her words resounding in his ear, his face contorted as he leaned forward for clarification, hoping that he had still heard her wrong, that it was all some big misunderstanding. "Excuse me? Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I'm pregnant. With child. In the family way. I'm having a baby, Keegan."

"Okay," his measured tone a total, noticeable contradiction to his reddening skin and taut features.

Olivia watched his reaction in silence, from the flared nose and bulging veins to the exhalation of breaths, loosening of his tie and the teasing of his hair."You're pregnant? Now? Seriously, Olivia? Seriously, seriously; this isn't some joke?"

"It's not a joke, it's a baby! My baby!"

Embarrassment crept upon him when he realized he had upset her. "I apologize I didn't mean...damn it! That's not something that I was expecting from you, Liv. We've been doing damn good work. I've been positioning you so that we can eventually revolutionize this network and now you're you're...what are you going to do about it?"

"Well gestate until the baby is expelled from my womb."

"Okay, okay, alright," he huffed and ran a hand through his dark hair before massaging his temples. "I've got to think about this, figure out how we work this for all of our sakes."

"Whatever thoughts you have I know that I can't be fired for being pregnant."

Hurt that her mind would go there so quickly he pushed it aside to remain professional and in charge. "True, but you have a contract whose terms have to be met or you can be. I understand your objection to Haiti now but travel is just one of the stipulations you agreed to when you signed on the dotted line." Tormented by thoughts of some of his hopes vanishing right before his eyes he unleashed a dejected sigh. "I really, really hate that we're even having this conversation right now."

"Believe me I know that it's not the best timing professionally. The concerns already raised have made me think and I have an idea, some ideas actually."

He bowed and waved his hand in her direction. "Then by all means speak. Because at the moment I couldn't tell you which way was up."

* * *

><p>"Blog? You want to blog?" A perplexed Keegan sought confirmation once Olivia stopped talking.<p>

"Not just blog. I want to use every available medium; the show, our website. I'm also going to work with Andrea Samuels and do an entire spread with her magazine once the news is no longer a secret. I want to use this experience, my voice. I want to reach out and extend a platform to those who've been told that they shouldn't love someone of a different race or the same gender. I want to talk to the mother who's been guilted into feeling like she should give up her job and stay home now that she has a child or the father that's been made to believe that his place is in the office when being a stay at home dad may be his heart's desire, the couple who's been told that Johnny shouldn't have two mommies. I want to address all of it head on; shine a light on all of these demands and pressures that stem from an antiquated way of thinking and the effect they have on us to this very day."

"It sounds great, very thought provoking and I don't doubt that you could sell it. But as for you and your situation I just don't see that dog hunting. You Olivia Pope are the face of morning news and steadily putting dents in the door of primetime. You have the potential to knock it down completely but..." he paused. "Unfortunately you aren't a Home Economics teacher, a bank teller or librarian. This profession is very image conscious, you know that. You're a black woman involved with a very powerful white male. You have his child in your womb but no ring in sight. If you thought the attention you got before was unrelenting and downright criminal at times what do you think is going to happen when this becomes public knowledge? What do you think advertisers will say? Our boss will say?"

"This is unbelievable. We both know if I were adopting, using a surrogate or even a sperm donor we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I don't see anyone batting their lashes at Angelina for having multiple children with a man she isn't married to.""

"You are a lot of things Olivia but I never would have pegged you as naive. None of those things you mentioned apply to your situation. Anything goes in the entertainment industry, we know that. Kim Kardashian has had roles in movies for goodness sakes. But what we do...you know what it takes to get, do and keep a job like this. Believe me there's no one more aware of the times we are living in than me. But your audience, the one that has their first cup of coffee of the day with you, they believe in apple pie, picket fences, and a dog to go along with mom and dad and the 2.5 kids. Sure, part of your job is to entertain; you have to be engaging and well liked but always trusted above all. How can they rely on and believe in you when you don't seem to have a handle on your own life?"

"So what exactly are you saying so that there's no misunderstanding here?"

"I'm saying that we both know that you're sitting on a powder keg as long as your pregnancy is under wraps. What you you need to do, have to do, is take a good, long and hard look at your situation and make some rational decisions before it explodes all over you and the network." He advised sincerely. "Look, I'm not a doctor or anything, but providing the news isn't leaked I'm guessing you have a few months to prioritize before there's irrefutable evidence of your condition. Use that time and use it wisely Olivia."

* * *

><p>After leaving work with even more to chew on, Olivia returned home and shut the rest of the world out with one slam of the door and the twist of the lock before following the sounds of chatter and laughter into the kitchen. There she found her grandparents enjoying each other's company over mugs of steaming hot beverages "What's going on here?<p>

"Oh nothing suitable for your innocent ears, missy." Laughing, Janice tore her twinkling eyes away from her husband long enough to size Olivia up. Detecting fatigue and more, she stood and wrapped her into her embrace. "Honey, has it really been one of those days?

"Pretty much," Olivia sighed. Feeling the heat of her grandfather's gaze she smiled at him, moved to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. Taking notice of the bag in front of him she opened it and peeked inside at the contents. Wincing from the playful swat he gave her hand she scrunched her nose at the assortment of miniature boxes and bags."What's all this?"

"Fitz told me about the rough start you had this morning so I went out and got some things that will help if this is just the beginning for you."

"Lucky me," she said sarcastic tone.

"Yes, lucky you, who'll be ready to kiss the ground I walk on when this stuff keeps your stomach out of your throat. Your mother had quite the time with you as did I with her, so crackers and ginger ale alone might not do it for you. There's ginger root, some teas and hard candies."

"Candy?"

"Hey, if the nausea and vomiting decide to stick around you'll do anything for relief; trust me on that."

"My morning was torture, one that I never want to experience again, so you don't have to convince me. Where's Fitz?"

"He wouldn't admit it but the day has worn him down as well. I convinced him to go upstairs to take a nap, that we'd be okay by ourselves."

Olivia was about to excuse herself when the front door opened and Karen and Gerry announced their arrival with their signature bickering. When it dawned on them that they were being observed by three sets of fascinated eyes the their faces heated with guilt and shame. After apologies and greetings Olivia suggested they grab a snack and deposit their energy into homework before dinnertime was upon them. Without waiting for their response she left the room and headed upstairs to her sanctuary.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:Reading over reviews I have to apologize for making Keegan's words to Liv so ambiguous. I really didn't mean to but in thinking of the shock that he was in at the moment I could totally see him having verbal diarrhea and not making much sense also. But for sake of clarification, at the beginning of their conversation when he asked 'what she was going to about it' is when he was alluding to whether she was or should be considering abortion.**

**By the end of their conversation what I wanted, but failed, to get across is that he was informing her that her time was limited. That she had right up until the moment before she had a visible baby bump to decide what she was going to do whether it was abortion, get a ring on her finger, or sever ties with BNN before he made a decision for her. Again I apologize for the confusion, to say that this story is giving me fits lately is not a joke but I'm trying to push through the few remaining chapters for those who are still following.**

**Sorry if there any typos. Been using on screen keyboard since my b,n, and spacebar decided to stop ****working but I tried to read through and correct the mistakes.**

Chapter 36

Before reaching the bedroom Olivia decided that her entrance would be a quiet one. With the majority of Fitz's time and energy spent on everyone but himself she was keenly aware of just how much he needed the rest. He balanced children and obligations. He was supportive of her and her ever changing moods and needs while somehow managing to avoid falling into the traps set by his ex; and he did it all with minimal complaint.

In her eyes, the depth of his commitment and loyalty was unmatched. It was powerful and humbling and unwavering. And at the very least deserving of an afternoon of peace and quiet, of uninterrupted sleep. Determined to give him that one small thing she tried to exorcise her morning's frustrations and disappointments through a series of breaths and the rolling of her shoulders before her hand even touched the doorknob. With one final huff and the removal of her heels she stepped inside the room where her resolve to leave him alone crumbled the second she laid eyes on him.

Her heart flopped and then melted at his handsome features relaxed and free of stress. And then there was his body; the bedsheet hanging low on his waist exposed his meticulously sculpted chest and she just couldn't help herself.

She couldn't resist getting closer to admire and to touch. She leaned over him, rained gentle kisses on his lips, neck and pecs before standing up straight. After treating herself to another long look she shook her head and accepted her weakness where he was concerned. Running down a list of tasks to be completed that would aid in distracting her and putting distance in between them she turned in the direction of the closet as she felt Fitz's hand on her wrist.

Immediately whipping her head around brown eyes met blue and as their gazes held he loosened the grip he had on her and ran his fingers along the spot, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to be good; to leave you alone so that you can catch up on your sleep."

"And what if I told you that I don't want sleep? That I don't need it...especially when you're around."

"Flatterer," she murmured.

Observing her struggle to keep her eyes from wandering to his chest and staying there a smug smile broke out on his face in response to her failed attempts. "Livvie, why don't you just come here?"

Without waiting around for her reply he tugged at her hand. She gave in and fell to the bed with a soft yelp. Once they were lying on their sides face to face, she slowly brushed his cheek and then fused her mouth to his; kissing him sweetly before deepening the contact.

Hands already resting on her backside he pulled her closer, burrowed his face into her neck and groaned once the mating of their mouths came to an end. "Mmm, I'm happy you're home."

"I know," she sighed. "I can feel."

Grinning at the wistful inflection in her tone he ran his fingers through her hair and searched her eyes. "So how did everything end up turning out with-"

"Unh unh," She averted her gaze ad shook her head adamantly against his chest before kissing him there. "Not right now. In this moment, in our bed, in our home the only thing I want to be doing is..."

Deciding it was wiser, better, and surely more rewarding to allow her words to give way to actions she reclaimed his mouth in a searing kiss and sent her hands on a mission. Fitz shivered from the sensation her nails raking his abs produced; of her fingers traveling even lower, ghosting over his skin at a tantalizingly slow pace that bordered on agonizing. While she committed the sounds and faces he made to memory, became intoxicated from them, he slammed his eyes shut and breathed and felt and relished.

But in spite of how far he was drifting, how deeply his desire ran, he wouldn't, couldn't forget about her. "Is this...is this your way of letting me know that you're okay? I mean just this morning you were disgusted by the sight of me."

Although his words were stated factually and without blame she felt bad, felt the need to apologize and explain."You have to know that it wasn't because of you and it wasn't really me. I was sick and grumpy because I was so uncomfortable. And besides, that was a whole whopping twelve hours ago. But now, now I can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"Oh really?" He raised an eye at her."Well, what are you going to do about it?"

She responded to the challenge in his voice by bringing her lips to his again and then whispering. "Help me undress and I'll show you."

He obliged her request with eager hands but once she was stripped bare before him found time to marvel, touch and taste her in what she could only describe as the most exquisite torture she had ever experienced. After he had expertly coaxed her body into what felt like a whole other stratosphere she reclaimed control and climbed on top of him with every intention of satisfying the desperate craving coursing through her. But first she teased. She used her tongue to aid in her seduction of him; to trace, to capture and find. As the words and sounds elicited alerted her to his impending breaking point she smiled and happily repositioned herself over him. But when firm insistent knocks at the door threatened to intrude she leaned forward with a whimper and nipped at his neck before she caught his ear with her lips. "I need you now, Fitz, make them go away."

"Go away!" Fitz yelled, not the least bit concerned with who was at the door or what they needed; his focus only on pleasing and continuing to be pleased by Olivia in every possible way.

She smirked at the force with which he complied, reveled in the power he so shamelessly relinquished to her. "Perfect." She commended with a sigh as she righted herself and began to sink down down down until she was surrounding him and exhaled. "Great, great job."

Unadulterated pleasure mingled with the knowledge of what was to come had him gripping her hip with one hand and clutching her breast with the other. Blissfully content being under her spell he licked his lips and growled as she began a slow but steady and perfected rhythm that was a guaranteed ascent to ecstasy.

* * *

><p>A long while later and Fitz was still holding Olivia close and stroking her back as she slept soundly in his arms. The time had almost come for him to wake her and watch her as she prepared for the second half of her workday and he wasn't looking forward to it. Despite her initiating their lovemaking and being as present as ever he could still see beyond the moment. He knew that even though she tried to push it aside, maybe even bury it altogether, she still carried whatever had transpired at work with her and it was weighing on her heavily.<p>

His love for her was a strong motivating factor. It, along with instinct and anger, were urging him to do whatever was required to alleviate her burdens be it make calls, storm offices or persuade her to adopt his opinion of there being much better things in store for her than BNN. Even though he wanted to do all of those things and was convinced that it would be for the best, he knew she wouldn't appreciate his interference in such matters. He wasn't gullible enough to believe that she would allow him to start making such crucial decisions for her any time soon. In all truth he didn't want to, he took pride in the woman she was with or without input from him. He just wanted her healthy and happy above all else and it was abundantly clear that she wasn't her happiest professionally.

Movement at his side plucked him from his thoughts and when he looked down he found Olivia staring at him with eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Alas, my Sleeping Beauty has awakened," he said with a smile.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long enough for me. But seeing as how you have to be back at the studio soon I'd say your internal clock is impeccable. What's wrong?" he wondered as she averted her gaze.

She ignored the question posed and tried to adopt his previously cheery tone."So did you hold me the entire time or did you leave me long enough to find out who was at our door and what they wanted?"

He let her know that he didn't leave her but that he did get the answer to her question when he called downstairs. "It was Ger. He wanted to know if he could spend time with friends this evening but I reminded him we had plans as a family once you finished with work. Liv?"

Although her fingers ran absently along his chest, she continued to stare straight ahead as if she were conversing with the door. "We can have Grammie and Pop Pop's goodbye dinner even earlier than we planned because I'm no longer scheduled to be on air tonight."

The admission stunned him, the quick shift in his posture sent her rolling to the side and him apologizing as he brought her closer again. "All right you have to tell me what happened."

"I think I'll be parting ways with BNN soon or rather they'll be parting them with me."

"The hell, Liv? You really have to start at the beginning and tell me what went on in that office."

Witnessing the extent of his agitation, she sat up, ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill over she began recounting the less than stellar results of her meeting. She informed him of her demotion from one woman primetime show, explained why she felt she was left with no other recourse but to reveal the news of her pregnancy, told him about the response her ideas had received and tried her best to put Keegan's reaction and advice for her situation into words.

In desperate need of answers he listened patiently so he wouldn't miss a thing but was seeing red by the time she finished."Wait. Wait. Wait. He said what to you? Has he lost his damned mind?"

"He was all over the place, Fitz. He was speaking in riddles and with his hands. But he told me in no uncertain terms that I had to make some decisions, whatever they may be, before the worlds knows. If nothing else, it does give me some time to think though. It means that I don't have to make any decision right this minute."

"But he asked you what you were going to do about your child! Our child! Like like it was...like you were just going to...I hope you told him it was none of his fucking business."

"Fitz," she paused to massage her temples as she thought of how to relay the rest of the conversation and her interpretation of it without inciting anymore of his ire. "As I said, he's already making his changes and my pregnancy threw him for the loop of loops. He admitted that it was the last thing he ever expected he'd hear from me. The man could barely get his words together."

"Did he cry? Tell me that there was at least one tear."

More concerned with her job than the personal friction between the men at the moment, she frowned."I thought we were talking about my career here."

"I know. And you know that it's very important to me, that I'm in your corner no matter what. But a part of me can't help but be happy at the thought of him slinking off to lick his wounds somewhere, the asshole." He paused and tempered the satisfaction he felt when her eyes darkened on him. "Look, Liv, I know that you don't have to decide anything permanent but have you at least given a thought to what you're going to do? What you want to do?"

"No, but I know what I'm not going to do. I'm not terminating this pregnancy for my job. And I will not let anyone pressure me into marriage to appease the sensibilities of others. The only person who has any kind of influence over my marital status would be you, but I know you wouldn't use it. I know you wouldn't want us if you felt like you had to hand out ultimatums."

"You're right, I wouldn't do that. I don't want you that way. As much as I love you and know without a shadow of a doubt how good we will be to and for each other, forcing you wouldn't work. It would just be a disaster for all of us in the long run. So if there's no marriage, where will you and BPG make your new home?"

She shrugged. "Vermont is looking sweeter and sweeter by the second."

"Livvie, I'm serious and I need for you to be serious. Because if Vermont is really an option for us right now we can start packing tonight."

Growing quiet as she weighed scenarios, she took comfort in the fact that she would be okay no matter the outcome. She knew that spending more time focusing on Fitz, their life and expanding family would be anything but a hardship but in her heart of hearts she was still drawn to New York and all it had to offer personally and professionally. "In spite of everything I still love it here. I love the home, the life, that's slowly coming together and as frustrating as it is right now I still love work. I love the chaos that takes place to get everything going everyday and the adrenaline rush that results. I love knowing I'm connecting with the audience at home as well as with the people I meet face to face. I love being able to deliver good news, I like to think I make the bad more palatable and for those reasons and a million more that I could name, I still want to anchor."

Once he was sure that her passion for her career remained unchanged he was determined that she would have it one way or another."Then fuck him. The beauty of being you, Olivia Pope, is that you can do, be and have whatever you want. If you want to be on television, you'll be on television. Whether by way of joining another network if your boss can't get his head out of his ass or even if I have to get enough funds and investors together and make it so myself."

"You'd really do that for me wouldn't you?"

"Put me to the test. I refuse to believe there isn't one place where you wouldn't be welcomed. But if worse comes to worst I'll call in favors. There's a particularly ornery but loaded old goat that goes by the name of Hollis who only exists for things like this and I know many more just like him; CiCi's in-laws for example. They love for their money to make money almost as much as they love being owed a favor, so they wouldn't care if the plan involved doing something with BNN or even if we started from scratch. It goes without saying that the latter would take a lot more work, a lot more time and effort to get off the ground and find its footing. I mean we'd have to scour the country to bring in the most competent executives, you've got marketing and programming to consider and so on and so forth."

Listening to him speak about acquiring or building billion dollar corporations as if he was rattling off a grocery list made her shake her head in disbelief. "Fitz."

"Liv, I'm not saying it's something that would happen overnight or that it would be on the same scale as BNN. A network needs years and years to establish itself but I would use every connection and gather as much capital as I could possibly accumulate to try to bring it to fruition."

Touched, she reverently placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him."As lovely a gesture as it is, it doesn't even compare to knowing that you'd actually do it. And you already give me so much; the way you love me and take care of me and really listen to me. I really don't need anything more than that. And it would be insane of me to ask for something of that magnitude."

"You aren't asking. I'm just throwing out some suggestions for a possible solution. So do I need to enact a plan for Operation Pope Network or no?"

Watching him she saw that he was serious and she was in awe; the racing of her heart and tears of joy swimming in her eyes proof of the fact. Every single time she thought she had him figured out he came up with something in word or deed that managed to up the ante. Overwhelmed by the intensity of his love for her, of his faith in her, she pounced on him.

Caught off guard, he flew backwards and her body toppled his as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him with passion that was unrestrained, engulfing the both of them while his hands grasped and traveled the length of her back to cup her behind.

When he heard what he believed to be an anguished gasp against his neck he stilled the ministrations of his fingers against her toned flesh."Livvie. Baby, what's wrong?"

She shook her head."Nothing's wrong, everything is right. It's all so right."

"So I take it you're on board with my idea or...?"

'No."

"No"

"It's a beautiful thought, but no. That's too huge of a gamble and I wouldn't dare dream of risking your money, others money or your friendships and business relationships like that."

"Then what is it? What has you...I'm not quite sure what you are exactly."

"The way you love me. I'm thinking of the way you love me and I can't even find the words to describe how it makes me feel. And you know how serious I am about my words."

"I'm aware."

"I love you. I love you with everything that I am and I promise to never take you and what we have for granted."

"And I promise you the same."

"Good. And now that that's settled...Fitz?"

"Yes, Livvie."

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>While Fitz busied himself with the task of confirming dinner reservations, Olivia threw on a robe and slippers and made her way to the kitchen in search of a snack to tide her over until the appointed time. With her mouth practically salivating at the thought of peanut butter, apples and crackers, she made a beeline for the pantry and then the fruit bowl.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be out of here by now?'

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the sound of her grandmother's voice, she dropped her knife on the countertop and placed one hand over her heart until it slowed. Hurrying into the kitchen, Janice expressed her remorse as she cleaned the spilled milk and refilled Olivia's glass.

"Are you still not feeling well, Livvie?"

"No, I'm better."

"That's good. I was going to say you look much better."

"Yes," Olivia nodded, "I've decided it can only be described as the Grant Effect."

Janice chuckled after finally taking a seat. "You've got yourself a keeper there, honey."

"He's the definition of one."

Unable to contain her own smile while observing Olivia, Janice regarded her granddaughter carefully as she debated just how deeply she should pry. But before she could ease into conversation Olivia began talking, sharing the ups and downs of her day; but highlighting, always highlighting the extent of Fitz's love and the lengths he would go to to prove it.

Taking it all in Janice groaned, swooned and laughed throughout the retelling of Olivia's day but kept her thoughts to herself until things were finished and the silence became deafening.

"Grammie what are you itching to say but holding back?"

Janice held up her hand and grinned. "I'm not saying anything, I've already said enough. I've made no secret of where I stand. Now I'll just observe. I'll support you and the man who would capture the moon for you and bring it back gift wrapped without you even asking."

Smiling because she could see and believe him doing just that, Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Fitz is definitely one of a kind."

"And you're pretty special yourself, always have been, so it's only fair that you met your match. You're great together and you'll have a great life together however you choose to make it."

"Even if it's not what you and Pop Pop envisioned for me?"

Janice shrugged, covered Olivia's hand with her own and squeezed. "I think it's time I remember that you haven't done so bad for yourself so far and just leave your life in your hands. I was scared for you and the baby and as someone who loves you with her whole heart I always will be I just have to have faith that you will do the absolute best for you and your family whatever that is."

Grateful for the woman's approval and words of encouragement, Olivia kissed her cheek."Thank you, I will. I always will. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything sweetheart."

"Talk to Pop Pop and help him to see it your way."

* * *

><p>Upon exiting the bathroom Fitz paused mid-step at the sound of Olivia's chuckles. Clad in nothing but a towel he turned to her just as she finished adding long sapphire drop earrings to her look for the evening. Even though he knew he was running behind he didn't hesitate when it came to making time to admire the sight of her draped in black satin.<p>

Although the length of her skirt ran longer than either of them usually preferred, the fitted bodice and waist of her dress cinched with a thin black belt accentuated her frame and for that he was thankful. The bold black and vivid blue contrasted against her warm caramel skin made her nothing less than a vision to behold and he had no problem telling her so as he stared in appreciation.

"What were you laughing at just now, Livvie?"

"You. You're late. You're never late. I was dressed and ready to go before you left the shower and the only time that usually happens is when I leave for work."

"Well that's because you keep distracting me. You've been doing it since you got home, you're doing it even now and you're fully dressed."

Laughing, Olivia grabbed her purse and wrap in preparation for her exit. "Then my apologies, Mr. President. I'll just be on my way."

Opposed to even the idea of her absence he rushed to her side. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Downstairs with everyone else so we can mock your tardiness," she joked. "But seriously I'm going to find Grammie and Pop Pop. I'm going to try to get them to stay beyond my doctors appointment tomorrow because I like having them here. I'll miss them too much if they go."

"I know. But they promise to visit again and we'll go to them as much as you want; as much as you need. Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and stepped back when he leaned in to kiss her.

Confused but excited by the prospect of a quick chase around the room before he convinced her to give in, Fitz eyes narrowed and his lips turned up in a smirk, "What's that all about?"

"You're still a little damp which means you'll get me wet."

"But I thought you were only supposed to complain when I don't."

No mistaking the innuendo when she took his expression and deepening timbre into account, Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Goodbye, Sex Fiend Fitz and hurry up! We'll all be waiting on you."

He reached out and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Not so fast. Not until you..."

The deafening knocks at the door had him closing his eyes shut as he bellowed. "Yes!"

After snickering at the exasperation in Fitz's tone and his declaration to banish Karen and Gerry to their own floor to cut down on interruptions, Olivia gave him a quick kiss meant to soothe. Once he calmed, she volunteered to handle whatever awaited them on the other side of the door while he dressed.

* * *

><p>Immediately upon hearing footsteps on the stairs CiCi rose from her seat and stood. Following the sound of shoes against wood she smiled as her gaze connected with Olivia's and the two friends embraced.<p>

"Don't you look spiffy Liv! The kids do too. If I had known you all had plans I wouldn't have come."

"Nonsense, you know you're always welcome. Besides Fitz isn't quite ready so we're all cooling our heels.

"Fitz? Running behind?"

"Yes." Olivia gave no attention to the woman's pointed look, choosing to answer the loaded question succinctly before they fell into small talk.

While waiting for Fitz to appear Olivia treated CiCi to a rundown of her time in front of the camera with him. She freely admitted that she had even surprised herself with how much they had ended up sharing. She spoke of how they had talked candidly about dealing with public attention; be it the intrusiveness, the support, or the hurtful backlash that stemmed from a president divorcing his wife as well as the two of them being a high profile interracial couple. She relayed how they even took time to clarify some of the biggest misconceptions surrounding them; right down to the timing of their meeting, Fitz ending his marriage and the beginning of their relationship.

Voicing her belief and anticipation of the actual broadcast being even better than the summary CiCi suggested they toast. She wanted to celebrate love, the boldness of their transparency and the predictable rage that all of it would trigger in Mellie. Spurred by thoughts of steam shooting from ears and rising from the depths of criminally high hair like a phoenix, CiCi almost resorted to clapping with glee imagining Mellie's reaction. Upon inspection of the bar and finding bottled waters instead of the faithful alcoholic options her joy turned to confusion.

"Um, Liv, hon, what's all this?"

"It's water, CiCi."

"I know that but why? Fitz is a Barrington Grant and us Barringtons we bleed scotch. And you my dear, your love of wine is unparalleled. So why this drastic, disheartening downright blasphemous change?"

Before Olivia could decide how to respond Fitz entered the room, unwittingly bringing the conversation to a halt. The penetrating gaze CiCi had previously fixed on Olivia disappeared as she eyed Fitz warily. After going multiple rounds with him the day before over her penchant for meddling, secret keeping and then bypassing him to involve Olivia she felt a little cautious and a whole lot of guilt as she looked at him.

She had witnessed his temper on many occasions but had never had the misfortune of fully experiencing it firsthand until that moment. She knew she deserved his anger, could even accept it. She just detested the awkwardness that remained in the aftermath and hoped that they could very much repair it in time.

Olivia noticed the change in demeanor, the shift in the atmosphere and determined that she would do whatever was necessary to ease the tension between the two. When Fitz responded to CiCi's jovial greeting with gruff monosyllables and an abrupt tilt of his head she started to believe she had her work cut out for her. She took it upon herself to steer a conversation that dragged despite her best efforts until she reached the point of no return with the both of them and urged them to hug it out.

When CiCi attempted to break the ice with another crack about the absence of alcohol Olivia looked to Fitz and then CiCi. "It's a display of solidarity from Fitz to me. Since I won't be able to have wine for the foreseeable future Fitz decided to get rid of it."

Eyes twinkling with a very probable theory she studied the couple and took note of their radiant glows. "So why won't we be needing our trusted friends to guide us for the time being?"

She watched Olivia's smile intensify until it was near blinding, followed the path of her hand from Fitz's grasp to her flat stomach.

"A baby! You two are having a baby!' She exclaimed in pure delight. Leaping from her seat she fired off a million and one questions as she moved into their space to offer hugs and kisses and well wishes.

As CiCi tripped over her own words providing unsolicited advice and rattling off the names and places in the city that provided the very best as it pertained to both mommy and baby, Olivia wondered how long it would be before their reservation was lost to them altogether. Detecting movement out of the corner of her eye, all of her concentration went in that direction and she saw her grandfather standing watching. Feeling the need to explain the delay, she excused herself from the high pitch chatter and walked to him; each step becoming heavier as she neared him and the close proximity revealed slight panic in his eyes.

Studying him, she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, even tried to attribute it to hunger when it became more pronounced. But as lovely and blissful as ignorance was it couldn't erase the pained look on his face. "Pop Pop what is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I think we should cancel dinner, baby. Grammie isn't feeling so well."

Deciding that it just had to be the excitement of the last few days catching up with her, maybe even the beginning of a cold, she took and released a breath. "Okay. Alright. Not a problem. Is there something else you need; soup, crackers, orange juice?"

"A doctor. We need to get her to a doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Kbrown84-<strong>thank you for sharing your thoughts about the story, you make some great points. One of the most challenging, fun and frustrating things for me has been to put aside what I believe or would do if I were in Liv's shoes and write what I believe would be Olivia's honest reactions to her life's situations in this setting. Writing from the perspective of her parents' divorce/abandonment skewering to the point of almost crippling any positive views on romantic relationships I can see her scared, hesitant, stubborn and naive at times in spite of all the love and support she has from Fitz, Abby and her grands.

About Liv's hesitance no longer being believable: although it takes me a while to update and get to the point(sorry this is so long, I ramble a lot all the time lol). There aren't any huge time jumps in this story because I've tried to focus primarily on Olitz and packing as many moments of them together into the chapters as possible while also showing the reactions of the people who would be most affected by their relationship(rightfully so or not).

That combined with me breaking up certain scenes into several chapters due to length or whatever and it may make things drag when storywise not a lot of time has passed. Olivia's only known about her pregnancy for a week or two at this point and to have her change her stance on marriage in a weeks time to me seems unrealistic for her or anyone's character. Not to mention it feels like it would cheapen the bond Liv and Fitz have built so far. To me having her yay marriage immediately would call her motives into question and I don't want anyone who is thirty plus chapters into this feeling like she's getting married(if she ever does) to keep her job or because of BPG.

However I'm not trying saying your opinion is invalid; writing this I don't find myself liking or agreeing with everything the characters say or do, so I don't expect you as a reader to. My hope is that I have entertained you and that you at least understand the reasoning behind the actions that they take or don't take whether agreeing or not.

**Socialfly2282**-Thank you! I have quite a few other Olitz fics on my computer that I hope to flesh out and post soon but I won't do one this long ever again lol.

**ScandalOnica**-So glad that you are enjoying this!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer****: I am not a medical professional nor do I claim to be one in FanFic Land. Grammie's condition is the result of my imagination, a brief Google search and snippets of an old _One Tree Hill_ episode because doing in-depth research on ailments of any kind depresses me. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 37

In spite of the various, incessant noises and movements going on around her Olivia stood outside her grandmother's hospital room unfazed; for her focus was solely on the occupants inside the space. Her grandfather usually so commanding, so tenacious and so fearless looked weary to the point of almost appearing childlike as hunched over in his seat holding his wife's hand, intermittently placing kisses on it as he spoke to his wife.

Speaking. Keep speaking. The physician's advice replayed in Olivia's mind while she observed the couple, her pillars of strength, and fought back against a fresh wave of tears. It had been a little over two and a half weeks since her world had shifted on its axis. With each passing day she was finding it harder to reconcile how she had gone from sharing the news of her pregnancy while passing time before dinner to escorting her grandparents to a hospital emergency room.

From that moment on, life for Olivia had become a blur. There had been paperwork and questions, a physical exam and testing that led to the discovery of the source of her grandmother's discomfort. A mass on her lung that had suddenly hindered her ability to breathe without great difficulty.

After shock, disbelief and blatant denial came acceptance and the consent for surgery. Although the tumor was blessedly benign and the operation itself considered a success there had been a setback. The elder woman's heart had stopped momentarily and even with her condition now listed as stable she had yet to regain consciousness.

Experiencing every possible emotion at a heightened level for days after day, Olivia felt like she was a foreigner in her own body; at times seemingly observing life around her outside of herself even as her eyes remained fixed on the two people in the room. Concentrating fully on them, she instinctively flinched at the sensation of being touched until the grasp became firmer and her body registered it as familiar. As Fitz's scent enveloped her she relaxed into his solid embrace closed her eyes and sighed as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"How long have you been standing here? I thought you'd be inside by now."

"I will be. Eventually. It's just that when I got here and saw him, them, it seemed like it'd almost be a sin to intrude. I don't think I have the heart to disturb what's going on in there because it looks so beautiful."

While his hands rested lovingly, protectively, against her abdomen he tore his gaze from her, glanced straight ahead and watched. Olivia's grandfather's lips moved slow and infrequent as if he were either remembering or just collecting his thoughts and then he'd pause to kiss, to chuckle or trace his wife's skin with his fingers. Even though Fitz couldn't help but smile at the displays of affection, of complete and utter tender loving care and devotion, he hurt for the couple, was grieved by the impact the situation was having on all of them.

He would never admit it to anyone, would never breathe a word of how many times he'd recently had to fight off thoughts of finding himself in Jeffrey's position; wondering how he would manage, could manage, if ever a day came that would require him to sit vigil at Olivia's bedside. Shaking the thought off with a shudder, Fitz squeezed Olivia a little closer, a little tighter as he spoke.

"I say give him a couple of more minutes and then go in and see them. He asked about you earlier, was wondering how much longer you had at the studio so I think he'd be delighted to know you've made it. Besides you have to get off your feet sooner or later."

"I haven't been standing that long, barely been here for fifteen minutes." Olivia turned in Fitz's arms until she faced him. "Where were you?"

He shrugged and prayed that his tone was nonchalant."I just gave the Colonel some alone time with his beautiful bride while I made some calls, that's all."

Olivia eyed him skeptically while studying his demeanor. There was something there in the way he was choosing to avoid and deflect but she couldn't identify it at the moment. Resolving to save her questions for another time if not another place altogether, she dropped her inquiry and placed a hand on his chest. "If you say so."

Unable to bring herself to part from him just yet she stood on the tips of her boot clad toes and kissed him while her fingers swept his upper body. The groan escaping his lips combined with the shift in his stance and his deepening grip on her waist warned her that she was playing with fire. So before her chaste but promising peck turned illicit in the hospital's hallway, Olivia pulled back. As her breathing slowed she tried her hardest to ignore the desire simmering in Fitz's eyes and the warming of her skin, unsure if her reaction was her body's response to the man himself or a sign that they had gained an audience. Bracing for the very real possibility of their intimate reunion making the media rounds in some shape, form or fashion the next day or that same night, Olivia huffed, caressed Fitz's cheek and then kissed him once more for good measure.

"I think I'm going to go visit with Grammie and Pop Pop now. Are you able to stick around or do you have...?"

"Livvie, sweetheart, I'm here, I'm staying and I dare anyone to try and move me."

* * *

><p>Once he was alone Fitz divided his attention between his phone and his tablet. He caught up on the day's headlines and emails. He finalized afternoon plans and was repeatedly reassured that his instructions would be carried out to the letter. After receiving a series of photos that served to document the progress being made he relaxed and prepared to lose himself in his recently purchased e-book when he heard her. Her just shy of shrill voice demanding an update on her mother's status, which had remained unchanged, her heels on the floor as she stalked in his direction with her long dark hair and wool coat swaying around her.<p>

Even though Fitz's insides recoiled at the sight of Maya Pope he pasted a smile on his face; one that he hoped was warm and welcoming and lacking any of the wariness he felt towards her.

"Good morning Fitzgerald."

Acknowledging the cool greeting with a nod of his head, he sat up straighter and offered her the seat next to him which she took before claiming another one for her purse and coat.

"I take it Livvie's arrived since you're out here and they said Mommy has two visitors already."

"She is. She came straight from work like always."

It was Maya's turn to nod as she tried to figure out how to fill the awkward silence between them. Deciding that she couldn't go wrong if she steered clear of topics guaranteed to stir up emotions, she chose to comment on the weather and increased traffic. She even bragged about being able to finally navigate her way around the sights closest to her hotel and the hospital with minimal help.

Busy recounting tales of familiarizing himself with the city neither noticed they were no longer alone until the sound of a clearing throat penetrated their chuckles. Their heads turned simultaneously and found Olivia and Jeffrey standing watching them.

"Daddy! Livvie!" Maya practically leapt from her chair and distributed her usual stifling embraces.

Fitz didn't interfere, he just observed Olivia stiffen as she slowly returned the hug and then feigned interest in the words flying from her mother's mouth. As Maya talked, talked and talked some more it dawned on Fitz that no one member of the Lewis clan had been denied the gift of gab. Envisioning their child exhibiting the same trait he smiled until Olivia's gaze sought him out. Her eyes ,curious and pleading, drew him to his feet and her side where he placed a kiss on her ear before whispering in it and pulling her into him while Maya chattered on.

When the woman paused for air Fitz took the opening as a sign from heaven and spoke up. "Colonel, Maya, if you'll excuse us. I really want to whisk this lovely lady standing beside me away for lunch if you don't mind."

Uncomfortable with the idea of leaving either of her grandparents, Olivia balked at the suggestion but her protests were overruled by all. Her grandfather argued that the majority of her holiday shouldn't be spent inside the hospital's walls and her mother encouraged her to go. After Maya promised that she would make an excellent companion for Jeffrey in her absence and would immediately notify her if there should be any change in their matriarch, Olivia joined her hand with Fitz's and boarded the elevator feeling a slightly less guilty and on edge.

* * *

><p>Waking up in the back of the SUV and glimpsing a hotel instead of their home Olivia voiced her confusion. She assumed that she was even more disoriented than she first believed until Fitz confirmed that her sanity was intact and that he was just treating them both to a change of scenery. As doors opened and other mundane details were tended to on their behalf, Olivia gathered her bearings and considered herself fully functional by the time Fitz ushered her inside the penthouse suite of the establishment.<p>

The combination of the spectacular view made available by windows that began at the ceiling and didn't stop until they reached the floor along with personal touches that only could have been added under Fitz's directive worked together to take her breath away. The sheer number of Oriental Lilies adorning the deep mahogany decor was enough to overwhelm her in and of itself. She whirled around to face him; puzzled, humbled and in awe, noting the pleased expression on his face as a tear fell from her eye. "How did you? When did you? Is this the reason why you were M.I.A. earlier?"

He shrugged as a mischievous glint shone in his eyes."Happy Valentine's Day, Livvie."

Smiling Olivia cupped his face with her hands and pressed her lips to his."Happy Valentine's Day, Fitz."

* * *

><p>Fitz returned from the bathroom to find Olivia in a pose that she had recently adopted, one that was fast becoming signature. Ever since she was told Janice would need surgery she had exchanged pacing in favor of standing stock still. Her arms were crossed at her stomach, her posture was perfected and ramrod straight as she stared into space lost in her own thoughts like so many times before. This time the only exception being the city backdrop which he was seriously beginning to doubt her even noticing anymore. Without a doubt he knew that her heart and mind had wandered back to the hospital, to her family.<p>

"It's supposed to snow tonight," he said as a way of announcing his arrival. "If it does I think everything will truly be a sight to see from here, absolutely striking."

"You want to stay? I thought this was just to unwind for a few hours?"

"Hours, days, it doesn't matter, Livvie. We'll go back to the hospital of course. We'll stay as long as you need but I can only see it being beneficial to us to spend some time alone together and away from it all, at least for one night. Is that alright with you?"

Olivia dropped her head and nodded, guilt pummeling her for neglecting Fitz, his needs and their relationship. Over the course of a few weeks time their home had become nothing more than a place used to sleep, shower and change clothes; the most intimate moments between them a distant memory since the bulk of their energy was spent at the hospital or juggling schedules in order to get to the hospital.

She knew it was silly of her to entertain the crippling emotion given the severity of the situation they were dealing with, given that Fitz never complained and did nothing but offer unconditional love, support and understating but she couldn't shake the feeling of shortchanging Fitz and their life in the wake of unexpected circumstances.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Its all just so much. It's too much. But I'd be super if someone would clone me. Then I could be everywhere I needed to be for the ones who need me."

Sympathetic, Fitz traced the pad of his thumb on her lip as he attempted to comfort and reassure her. "Hey you're doing fine...the best that you can considering everything you've got on your plate."

He kissed her tenderly and then led her to the bed. He ran his hands along her thighs and slowly traveled south until he stopped at her feet. From there he gingerly removed her black wedge boots before tackling her jeans. Once they were discarded, he unbuttoned her grey cashmere cardigan and stripped away the vanilla tank underneath. When she was down to her bra and panty set he helped her to her feet and guided her to the bathroom where candlelight and a bubble bath awaited her.

Astonished by the gesture Olivia sighed. She also remarked on the beauty of the serene setting while she rained kisses down upon Fitz's face and his strong jaw which was clenched in one of his many tell tale signs of desire. As her mouth and her nearness inflamed him he rid her of her undergarments in record time, admired her body to his hearts content and then surprised them both. He exercised a bold show of restraint when he only touched her again to take her hand and assist her into the sudsy water.

Her body instantly relaxed upon coming into contact with the warm, lightly scented liquid. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and for a brief second she allowed herself to just feel and forget the cares of her world. As the weights of worry and sadness lifted and drifted far from her shoulders there was only one person who could improve the experience. Smiling, she opened her eyes and held the gaze Fitz had firmly fixed on her. She gave him brownie points for the control he exhibited as he stood watching her with hands shoved deep in his jean pockets as his nostrils flared.

She wanted his company just as much if not more than he obviously wanted to be in her presence but for the life of her she couldn't understand why he was holding back. "Fitz-"

"I take it the temperature's fine? We don't want BPG baking in there."

She moaned her contentment. "It's perfect. Pure heaven even; but don't take my word for it," she practically purred as she moved closer to the edge of the tub and rested her arms there. "Why don't you come join me and see for yourself?"

His chest rose and fell hard as he tried to remember his reasoning, tried to convince himself and answer her question."Because it's just for you. To help relieve some of that stress you're under."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Fitz, but as long as you're just standing on the sidelines fully clothed and talking, as beautiful as the idea is, it's a fail. An epic one."

Olivia noted the softening of his features as he laughed at her assessment of their current situation. "Livvie, stop."

She grinned with him but she was serious and determined to have her way. With the lowering of her eyelids and the biting of her oh so kissable lips she effortlessly assumed the role of temptress and crooked her finger at him."Come on, Fitz, I know that you want to. I can see that you want to and I...I need you to. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh, Livvie, of that I've ever had any doubt," he brazenly confessed.

Powerless to resist her any longer he shed his clothes in less than a blink of an eye, cognizant of the undivided attention Olivia gave to his movements and to him. Deriving unexplainable pleasure from the look on her face as she positioned herself to make room for him as well as the knowledge of what would undoubtedly follow he strode forward and entered the tub. Once the distance between them lessened he reached out to her, drew her closer and finally, desperately crushed his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>"Liv, open your eyes."<p>

The sound of Fitz's smooth voice beckoning to her made it easy to respond to his request so Olivia promptly did so with a jolt, embarrassment coiling inside of her when she realized she was still pressed up against him in the tub.

"I fell asleep." She stated simply; the cooling water, her pruning skin and mild grogginess clear indications of the fact.

"You did." Fitz replied with a kiss atop her head.

"I have to stop doing that."

"No, you don't. It's one of the best things for you. I say you should only worry about it when you aren't doing it or if you ever find yourself doing so standing up."

"Sounds like a plan I can get with," she sighed dreamily, slowly coming to herself.

Once she felt stable enough to sit up straight Fitz stood and exited the tub. He quickly wiped his body down and wrapped a towel around his waist before extending a hand to Olivia and assisting her in the same process. After the fabric was securely fastened at her growing breasts they returned to the bedroom where Olivia's gaze shuffled from the bed to the sofa and back again. The greatest part of her wanted to drop the thick cloth and burrow underneath the opulent bedding for hours on end but she remembered that she wasn't alone. She had Fitz to consider, all the effort he had put into creating another moment for them to enjoy together. And then as if he'd read her mind she heard him."Take your pick, Livvie. It really won't bother me if you want to sleep some more. But before you make up your mind I just want to..."

Confounded by the sudden pause, she turned and watched him leave the room in a hurry but return just as fast carrying a large white gift box bound with red ribbon and bow. "What did you do? What else could you possibly do when you've already done so much? Taking me away from the hospital was more than enough. Being here with you is just what I needed, it's all that I needed."

That disclosure all he needed, all he expected from the day his face lit with pride. "As much as I love knowing that and hearing you say that, it is Valentine's Day afterall. It's our first Valentine's Day so it has to be the one to remember and the one to top every year after. So, Olivia Pope, will you be my valentine?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously her soft voice laced with emotion. "Yes, Fitzgerald Grant, I will be your valentine."

They both smiled and their smiles turned to laughter at the way she eagerly accepted and opened the package he handed her. Speechless, she studied the sky blue silk, traced it with her fingers before lifting one piece and then the other. "Pajamas. You got me pajamas."

"I did. I know how much you love those things. How you love them almost more than anything else in life."

"I do. But you detest them."

Recalling the numerous nights he pleaded for her to remain naked beside him after making love he laughed heartily as he crossed his arms and agreed."God knows that's the truth but I love you more than I hate them. They make you happy and I want you happy and as comfortable as you can be; especially in the coming months."

Eyes watering Olivia caressed Fitz's cheek before laying her head on his chest."I dont know who smiled down on me or what I did to deserve you. But you, Fitzgerald Grant, you are one of the loveliest men I've ever known."

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

"Stop," she chuckled and slapped his behind.

"What did I do besides approve of what you said?" his wondered facetiously while his hand followed her example and began an exploration of their own. "You know, since you haven't had the time to get me a gift you could put that declaration of my awesomeness in writing. Or better yet record it so that I can remind you of it the day BPG makes his or her entrance."

"We can make that happen if you like, but who says I didn't manage a little something?"

"You did?"

"Yes sir." Olivia scanned the space for her purse and spotted it in a chair. Wearing a triumphant smile she retrieved the paperback and offered it to Fitz with exaggerated flourish. "Ta da!"

"A book?" His voice and forehead relayed his confusion.

"Hey, you got me pajamas," she countered. "And it's not just a book, it's what the book of represents. I'm still in the process of brainstorming but I was thinking that maybe we could take a babymoon a few months down the line. You know somewhere nice, warm and relaxing but close. It has to be when Grammie's completely on her feet and on I'm maternity leave though. That way maybe we can even bring everybody along but some places will be off limits to everyone but you and me? You pick whatever island you want to visit and I'll make the arrangements."

"I love the sound of that. I'll love it even more when it comes to fruition. All of it."

Without him expounding she knew Fitz's outlook on her grandmother's recovery mirrored her own but resolving that the present moment was for all good things and happy times she fought back the tears that wanted to flow and angled her body until her lips were fused to his. When the kiss ended her fingers stayed entwined in the curls of his hair. "I'm really glad you're onboard. I was leaning towards springing plane tickets on you. It was going to be my way of revealing the surprise but then I remembered you don't do commercial. Have you ever flown commercial in your entire semi-charmed life?"

Though her hands massaging his scalp were a great distraction he attempted continued participation in the conversation."If I have I've blocked it from memory."

"Well then thank God I didn't scar you all over again." Excited to start planning, she released her hold on him and stepped out of his embrace but not before swiping the book from his hand. "So, shall we browse our options?"

Although he was impressed with her thought of vacation, even eagerly anticipating a return to their normal and the time away, he was more preoccupied with the moment at hand. He quickly closed the small distance between them and fumbled with the knot on her towel. "Trust me we'll get to it in time, but first I'd rather you try on those pajamas."

* * *

><p>"My leave of absence was approved today," Olivia said after placing her glass of grape juice on the table and waiting a beat for Fitz's reaction.<p>

The revelation flooring him Fitz dropped his fork onto his plate and carefully chewed the remainder of his lamb; the action giving him enough time to search her face and process her words before speaking. She seemed at peace with the prospect of temporarily halting her work commitments; he detected no regrets, no hand wringing over her decision, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"And how do you feel about that?"

She shrugged. "I'm more than okay with it. Like I said before I believe it's what's best for all of us right now. Pop Pop is barely keeping it together as it is and when I am at the studio I'm just a body taking up space my mind is so far removed from my duties there. I won't even get into Mom blowing into town and the mental and now physical toll the pace is starting to take on me. And also there's you checking up on all of us, worrying about us, making sure that we have everything we need. I can't have you stressed to the point that you're lying in a hospital bed because you're so concerned with Grammie being comfortable or Pop Pop getting outside if only to breathe in some fresh air or the amount of food and rest I'm getting."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't breathing a sigh of relief that she was cutting back. As far as he was concerned her schedule was already grueling before recent events and now every second he was fearful Olivia would break all the way down if something didn't give and soon. But now that it had, it was one less thing on their list of worries.

Grateful, but adamant that she wouldn't swap one stressor for another, he squeezed her hand."I know that you love me and care about me, but really I'm fine, Liv. Don't start worrying about me. And as for your grandparents, I don't mind doing those things at all. Not only because I love you and thats what partners do, I know that you would do the same for me."

Her lips turned upwards with a hint of a small smile."I would in a heartbeat."

"I don't doubt it because that's what family's all about."

"It is isn't it?" She brought their joined hands to her cheek and rested on it. "Hey, Fitz?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"We're making a pretty great one, aren't we? Family, I mean?"

"We are. And I only see it getting much better from here."

* * *

><p>As soon as she awoke from her nap Olivia reached for Fitz. But upon finding herself regrettably alone left the comfort of the intimidatingly extravagant bed. She looked and listened for him, followed the sound of his rich baritone into the living room where she saw him sitting on the sofa dressed in one the hotel's white terry cloth robes as he talked on the phone. Listening to his conversation but intent on not disturbing it she passed the time in awe. Fitz had truly outdone himself, there was not a corner of the room untouched by flowers and she made it her mission to inspect and inhale every one. Finding them and the little slice of heaven on earth Fitz had carved out for just the two of them nothing short of perfect, she moved confidently and made calls of her own. When she finished she approached Fitz with a tumbler of scotch in hand and smile lining her lips.<p>

Tempting him, she tipped the crystal in his direction but when he shook his head no placed it on the table in front of him and sat in his lap. While he talked, she played. She squirmed and explored, nipped at his earlobe and neck. As he groaned, she giggled and then said hello to CiCi in a most innocent tone. When her delicate fingers wound their way into the belt of his robe Fitz cursed underneath his breath and ended the call without so much as a goodbye.

With hands still wandering and eyes darkening as she stared at him, she sighed. "You know you didn't have to do that on account of me."

"Really? Because every inch of me begs to differ right about now," he admitted, capturing her mouth in a lustful languid kiss as he began releasing the buttons of her pajama top.

* * *

><p>After observing Olivia look from him to the dessert on her plate three times without commenting curiosity finally got the best of Fitz so he questioned her.<p>

"It's nothing really," she said breezily, "It's just pajamas? That's it? That's all for our first Valentine's Day?"

Amused at the unconvincing display of ambivalence as she talked he laughed. "You're forgetting this suite which is all ours until tomorrow."

"And this lovely suite. Thank you, Fitz."

"You're very welcome. But I guess that still isn't the answer you were looking for is it? Are you admitting that you're in need of something more even though you only got me a book?"

Thoroughly enjoying him, their time together and the happiness he brought to her life even when things were at their darkest, even when he took pleasure in mercilessly teasing her, she grinned until her cheeks began to hurt. "It's a book with a promise attached. And I hand delivered you scotch, scotch which you declined by the way."

"Okay you got me a book and some booze that you just happened across, so that's technically considered more of an afterthought than anything else."

While deciding whether he should be kissed or kicked she tilted her head and watched him. He was enjoying her inquisitiveness, his face was the epitome of glee. And if he had been a cat she would be on the lookout for canary feathers. "Fitz, I know you. And although the pajamas are beautiful and thoughtful you have been known to go grand every chance you get, so I'm just asking."

Feigning exasperation he stared deep into her eyes."Livvie, sweetheart, how about you just say, 'Fitz, I'm spoiled. You've spoiled me, I've come to expect much more from you and quite frankly I'm disappointed.'"

"Honestly, I'm not, I'm just curious. I mean I totally understand if you didn't get me anything else, believe me, I just want to know."

Done with teasing he got serious."Well if you really need to know..."

"I must."

"Alright," he nodded, leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. "But first you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

She brought her index finger to her chest and drew an x. "Promise."

"Okay I need for you to remember that."

Eyes never leaving hers, Fitz exhaled and put his hand into the pocket of his robe. Ignoring the sweatiness of his palm he grabbed hold of the small item and after giving it a twirl, set the ring box in the middle of the table as he gauged her initial reaction."Remember, Livvie, no freakouts."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Her eyes stinging and mind racing as she stared at the sight of her grandmother lying motionlessly in her hospital bed, Olivia slowly shoved off of the door and stepped towards her. Although there wasn't a second that passed that she didn't ache to hear Janice's voice, her laugh or see her smile, it was in that moment that she realized just how deeply her dependence ran. In desperate need of one of her best friends and closest confidantes invaluable wisdom but denied due to circumstances beyond their control she heaved a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through the mass of curls atop her head.

After shrugging out of her coat and placing a bouquet of lilies next to the fresh roses she leaned over and peered at her grandmother before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Grammie."

With so much to say but unsure of where to start Olivia took Janice's hand in hers, took and sat in silence until the thoughts running through her head began to feel more like taunts.

"Grammie wake up, we need you. All of us need you, but especially Pop Pop. He's lost without you, he misses you so much. He needs for you to open your eyes and just be with him, to tell him what to do. And then there's me; I sort of really need your advice right now. I need for you to tell me if I'm losing it or if I'm on it because at this moment...you see, Fitz, he got me a ring; a beautiful ring. There's no doubt in my mind what kind of ring it is, what it would typically signify but he didn't propose, not yet anyway. I don't know if it's because we got interrupted, but he never got down on bended knee to begin with. He just plopped it on the table and then cracked it open after telling me not to freak out. So just what am I supposed to make of that?"

She paused and waited for a reply that never came. After accepting that it wouldn't, she wiped a solitary tear from her cheekbone and groaned as she rattled off theories. "I guess jewelry could just be one of the go to things that he uses to commemorate a holiday with. But then again maybe he wants to get married, feels the time is right for us to consider it and was unsure of how to approach things. Nothing about us has ever been traditional though. I wonder if he's afraid to ask at all? If he's afraid that I'd turn him down, freak out and run for the hills? Maybe he was trying to ease me into the idea, trying to gauge whether I'm ready or not? But Fitz is not the type to just dangle that kind of carat without reason, the ring means something. He's made no secret of wanting to marry me. And I know he'd be a great husband, he already loves me and takes care of me and provides for me like I'm his wife, like a husband should...like Pop Pop does for you. The real question is can I be a great wife to him. Sometimes I believe I can. Fitz makes me believe that I can do anything. Sometimes I find that I really want to. Would marriage really be that much of a stretch? I mean Fitz is right; we're already living the married life just without legalizing it. I'm committed to him and our life together. I'm not biding my time until something else materializes; it's Fitz or no one, he's it for me. I know he's the one, Grammie. But what if...what if as soon as I say I will or I do some putrid Pope gene activates and I mess everything up? What if I mess up everything that we've built somehow? I've never been loved the way he loves me and I've never loved anyone the way I love him. What if I ruin it, ruin him? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. I love him too much to hurt him. I also love him too much to ever live without him and if marriage is something he needs or even just wants...If you being in here has done anything it's reminded me of just how precious our time with the ones we love truly is and to tell them and to always show it and..."

Olivia halted her spoken thoughts mid ramble when she heard the door creak open. When Maya walked inside her defenses immediately went up and she swiftly, expertly masked vulnerabilities that she had so easily laid bare seconds before. She was relying on her demeanor to betray nothing as she straightened her posture and held her mother's gaze.

"Livvie, baby, I didn't know you were back."

With Maya's voice and expression relaying surprise at her arrival, Olivia nodded and tried not to bristle at the saccharine tone. "Yes, for a few minutes now."

"Well I hope you had a nice time with Fitzgerald. You look like you had a nice enough time," Maya remarked, making no attempt to hide the close attention she was giving to Olivia's altered appearance. She coveted the crème turtleneck that had replaced the no doubt expensive but dreary grey piece, fancied the seemingly never-ending curls that adorned her daughter's head while trying not to dwell on or conjure up possible scenarios that could have led to both. "Where is Fitz by the way?"

Already long determined to divulge as little as possible concerning her private life, her lips tightened with her vague reply of, "He'll be back shortly. Where's Pop Pop?"

Maya recognized the reserved attitude for what it was although she despised it. It was her hope that while she had been reunited with Olivia through tragedy they could improve upon their relationship so she tried to reject the the stirrings of offense and adopt a casual tone and disposition. "Oh, I convinced him to take his time in the cafeteria while I sat with Mama but if I'm interrupting something..."

Olivia shook her head, looked at her grandmother. "We're okay. We have all the time in the world. Don't we, Grammie?" she asked before addressing Maya. "Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

After a kiss and a promise to return, the women went into the hallway where Olivia talked about plans for long term care for both her grandparents, proposed the idea of allotted visiting times to ensure everyone's health as well as shared her concerns about her grandfather and the hours he spent in the hospital. Once she had voiced the things on her mind she grew silent and waited for Maya's response which came seconds later.

"I agree that Daddy needs some real rest in a real bed. But, baby, neither of us will be able to pry him away tonight. There's no way he's leaving on Valentine's Day and with a chance of snow that could make it difficult to get here tomorrow it just won't happen."

Maya ran her hands along her upper arms as she tried to pinpoint the difference in Olivia. It was hard to identify but there was something about her countenance, she exhibited a powerful glow that stood out, that stopped you in your tracks but at times became overshadowed by intense fatigue. If the stressors of work and dealing with a family members' illness could lead to Olivia overdoing it, Maya was all for a little more structuralization in their schedules. Troubled by what she saw, she moved closer. "You feeling okay Livvie? I don't think you should be out too much longer yourself."

Olivia sidestepped Maya's attempt to embrace her. "Well, what about you? What are your plans for...?"

The slight interest she could muster for her mother and anything pertaining to her disappeared entirely the moment she noticed Fitz stalking towards her with Karen and Gerry in tow; father and son wearing matching scowls while Karen smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled with what Olivia deduced to be excitement.

Stunned by the sight of Gerry's normally handsome currently gloomy face sporting small cuts, a bump and faint bruises she hurried to them and cradled his head while inspecting it up close for herself. "Does he need a doctor?"

The panic in Olivia's voice compounding his ire, Fitz gritted his teeth and answered, "School nurse checked him out. She said he'll be fine. He will be completely healed by the time he returns to school from his suspension."

"Ger!" Olivia gasped in disappointment, her narrowed eyes widening in response to Fitz's revelation.

Ashamed, Gerry broke eye contact with her and avoided meeting Maya's penetrating glare by hanging his head. "Do we have to do this here?"

Suppressing the expletive on the tip of his tongue Fitz huffed."We don't have to do it all. I'll fill Olivia in on all the details later. I just wanted her to see you and allow you to visit with the Colonel and Janice before you two are taken to CiCi's."

"CiCi's? Dad, seriously?" Gerry protested with a groan and roll of his eyes.

"I was going to leave you in charge tonight and have her just drop in on you two but that was before you decided to headline your own MMA fight on school grounds. So CiCi's it is...unless you want me to continue my night with Liv at home where you'll be under our supervision."

"Ooh, can you?" Karen wondered hopefully. "That way I won't have to suffer through his 'tude all by myself."

Fitz disregarded Karen's amusement and Gerry's sulking to glance at Olivia. "What do you think?"

"I'm fine with whatever. I mean we'll be together regardless. It's just that our overnight bags and everything else we left behind. Not to mention the..."

Realizing all eyes were on her as everyone anticipated the next words out of her mouth, she shut down. Fully aware of what she was referring to and filled with remorse over the unexpected turn their afternoon had taken, Fitz pulled her to the side and away from inquiring minds.

"I'm so so sorry about this, Liv." Fitz whispered as he stroked her arm. "Gerry's timing and choices are leaving a lot to be desired right about now."

"You can say that again and again," Olivia agreed, touched his face and offered a reassuring smile. "But you're his father, you had to go to him."

Although her sympathetic nature helped to ease some of the blame he carried since they parted ways while things were still unfinished between them it didn't completely absolve him from feelings of guilt. "Can I just tell you how much I regret having to leave you?"

She consented with the bob of her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can. But you can also show me later."

Body calming for the first time in what felt like hours his lips touched her ear and he said, "Consider it a promise."

* * *

><p>By the time evening fell Olivia was a bundle of nerves as she waited for Fitz to appear in their bedroom. While at the hospital and all throughout dinner she had managed to keep her anxiety at bay by focusing on everyone around her. She had been preoccupied with convincing her grandfather of the importance of finding a healthier balance when it came to taking care of himself and dedicating his time and attention to his wife. She sat through her mother's boundless unsolicited observations about her relationship with Karen and Gerry and even Fitz until her indifference started to veer into impatience. Before an epic war or words erupted she bid Maya goodnight and spent a little more time with her grandparents before departing the hospital for the night and embarking on an interesting Valentines dinner for four.<p>

Once alone in the sacred space she shared with Fitz, the place where they fought, laughed and loved; where they engaged in the deepest levels of intimacy honesty and transparency, uncertainty taunted her as thoughts bombarded her at warp speed. She wondered if the day's earlier mood had been permanently ruined or if it could be recaptured. And if it could she wondered when the moment would come, what Fitz would say and how he would say it. She wondered how she would respond. Although she had repeatedly lectured herself on the benefits of remaining calm until Fitz had the chance to at least explain what his intentions were, she knew was currently failing miserably at following through. She couldn't stop her pacing, couldn't get comfortable on any piece of furniture when she forgot she was supposed to be pacing and for the life of her she couldn't turn her mind off. But all mulling came to an end when Fitz walked through the door.

Wringing her hands she rose from her seat to greet him. "How'd it go?"

"We talked it out, listened to each other and then I decided that he's only grounded until the day of his college graduation, so I believe it went well."

"Fitz-"

"I'm only kidding, but you have to admit it would serve him right. Not only did he interrupt us, he made himself look like he lacks self-control and good manners fighting over some girl."

"Says the man who's come up with some creative imagery to illustrate just how he'd handle one he deems a threat. I seem to recall talk of body parts mingling with champagne flutes and podiums and such."

He flushed with embarrassment even as he justified his reasoning."That was different. What we had even then can in no way be compared to some teenage crush. With Gerry's attention span his suspension will probably last longer than his interest in this girl anyway. Besides, when it came to your boss I was only venting. I didn't actually put my hands on the jerk."

"But we both know you wanted to right?" She shrugged and quickly rerouted the discussion back onto the subject at hand. "And when Gerry's older hopefully he's matured enough to only use his words as weapons."

"But for now he's on punishment for a good long while as I try like hell to salvage the rest of our night." He drew her to him and exhaled as he fought the exasperation that tried bubble up every time he recalled the disruption to their day. "Livvie, I never ever meant to leave you hanging like that, especially given what we were in the middle of. Do you forgive me?"

"Always, even though you weren't at fault." She sighed and savored the feel of his feather light touch against her body.

"But sending you into a panic is the last thing I wanted to do and then we had to go and get sidetracked. It's not like you could unsee the ring so I know all kinds of thoughts and questions had to be running around in that beautiful head of yours."

"They did and they still are. But I'm still here, still standing and no more of a basket case than I was earlier." She stared at him and bit her lip. "Fitz, where's the ring?"

"Livvie." His voice dipped as he looked at her, as he experienced a range of emotions while reflecting on all that she brought to his life. Enraptured, he ran his knuckles along her cheek before kissing her and threading his fingers through hers. Quickly scanning the room, he nodded in the direction of the bed and then guided them to it. "Come on."

Anxious, her focus never strayed from him. She scrutinized every breath he took, every move he made. She saw the twitches, tics, the formation of beads of sweat along his upper lip and his forehead.

When she detected moisture pooling in his eyes, saw him drop to his knees after fishing the miniature velvet box from his pocket, her own eyes widened to the size of saucers as she began to cry.

For the second time that day he studied her reaction as he unveiled the delicately crafted stunner."Olivia...Livvie...I love you. I'm so in love with you." He paused to clear the dampness from his throat, emitted a nervous chuckle and explained. "I envisioned this so differently. I had planned for this to go a whole lot smoother. I was going to play it cool, put the ball in your court as they say.

Eyes glistening at his words, marveling at the sight of the emerald cut yellow diamond and the accompanying white diamonds that flanked either side, she sighed. "Fitz-"

"Livvie, I have to let you know that you are wanted and loved and adored. I need for you to know that you are needed. I need you, all of us do and we always will. I just need to know if you will do me the greatest honor of my life. Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

As her head spinned and heart overflowed she blinked back a flood of tears and nodded. "Yes! Yes, Fitz, I'll marry you. Yes, I'll be your wife."

Even with his face beaming and his teeth on full display he choked out a sob. "You will?"

"I will." After he slid the extravagant jewel on the appropriate finger she wiggled the digit and leaned forward. Her smile was wide and sincere as she inched closer to his lips and declared. "Fitzgerald Grant, I will be your wife, your lover and your friend. I'll be your partner for the rest of our lives."

* * *

><p>After spending the rest of their night celebrating, expressing hopes, revealing fears and expectations, Olivia and Fitz faced the following day together. He had agreed without hesitation to lend his support during what she felt would be an emotional time for her, so hand in hand, he carefully escorted her to their awaiting vehicle where they settled in and talked, while their driver maneuvered them through the snow that had accumulated overnight.<p>

Once they reached the studio Olivia gave Fitz her ring for safekeeping and to avoid revealing the news of their deepened commitment to one another before they had a chance to inform their family. Once inside, Fitz gave Olivia the space to prepare for her last day of work although he never strayed too far. He was there in the background when wardrobe was selected and hairstyles were suggested. He watched as she decided on a silver belted shirtdress and then fussed with and stared at the curls framing her face. He saw her studying her reflection in the mirror while she lounged in the styling chair, heard her admit defeat and take pity on her hairdresser and request for her locks to be gathered into a bun as she mumbled something about it not only conserving their energy and saving them time it would help keep the viewers' attention on her face, on her words when she spoke to them. He kept his distance when Abby came on the scene and applied a minimal amount of makeup, as her entire look came together and an understated Olivia Pope emerged though his mouth gaped in awe.

He was present for her broadcast, off camera and out of everyone's way, but close enough for her to spot if needed. She performed her duties with her usual charm knowledge and experience. She asked tough questions, extended a sympathetic ear as well as participated in the show's typical goofy antics. It was a perfectly executed balance of news entertainment and business as usual until the program's final moments when attention and cameras centered on Olivia. She acknowledged the shift with a slight nod of her head and by clasping her hands together and resting them on the desk in front of her.

"As you may have heard the past few weeks have been a trying time for my family. The woman who raised me, the woman I love like no other was hospitalized. Whether it's to your delight or dismay my amazing grandmother is the reason I sit here before you. She encouraged me to ask questions. She taught me how important it was to think for myself, always look people in the eye and to treat others the way I would like to be treated. She's also never been above giving me a good talking to when I deserved it, but that's a topic for another day."

She quickly discovered that remembering and revealing treasured, personal tidbits live in front of the watching world was more difficult than she imagined, but with one glance at Fitz she pushed forward. "It never mattered to her if it was early in the morning or late at night she was there to chase away boogie men, slay dragons and kiss boo boos. Now the time has come for me to do the same for her so I will be leaving you for a little while."

When her voice trembled and then faded she paused to catch her breath and regain her composure. "At the moment I can't say just how long I'll be away but I cannot go without saying thank you, thank, you thank you. Thank you for all of the concern and the way you've shown it through messages on our website and social media. Thank you for the phone calls and notes. Thank you to the hospital personnel caring for my grammie and being patient with her family. Thank you to the people who sit beside me every day and all of BNN for their support and understanding and for being so accommodating. And last but definitely not least, thank you Fitz." She searched his warm eyes and smiled at the look of love and pride evident on his face. "Thank you for everything that you've given me and for everything that you do. You are my rock and I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it feels like my heart can't contain it all. So thank you for choosing me, for loving me, for coming into my life and making even my darkest days a little brighter."

Watching him wipe away tears broke her. She sniffed and sniveled before recovering in time to hear the question posed to her by her coworker seated to her right.

"Wow. So I guess it's safe to assume that the president didn't muck up Valentines Day right, Liv?"

Thankful to offset the heaviness with some light teasing Olivia laughed. "Without going into detail I can say that I can personally recommend the perfect candidate should Cupid ever decide to hang up his bow and arrows."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks for your feedback on the previous chapter...I had planned for this to be the final installment of this but I couldn't resist showing most of the reactions to Olivia discussing her personal life on camera. Unless something changes the next chapter will be the last but I do plan to continue checking in with this Olitz and their crew in a series of one shots mostly revolving around baby shenanigans plus a few other things. I also had a name picked out for the story but I forgot it because I'm terrible with titles lol. Hopefully I'll remember or come up with another in time to post with the following chapter so those who are still reading this can be on the lookout for it! Again all of the support for this story has truly been so amazing, thank you!**

Chapter 39

The sensations coursing throughout her due to the combination of skilled hands roaming and a blend of featherlight and passionate kisses that originated against her lips and journeyed down to her neck caused Olivia to shiver; it caused her mouth to slowly curve upwards into a smile as she opened one eye and then the other while her fingers thread lazily through the curls of Fitz's hair.

After saying her goodbyes to her fellow hosts and her crew, after breaking the news of their engagement to Harrison and Abby, and after Fitz convinced her that securing their hotel accommodations beyond the required checkout would take nothing more than a quick call, they had returned to the penthouse suite with the intention of regrouping and recharging before making their way to the hospital. But Fitz's hands and lips seemed to be on a mission all their very own before the door had barely been closed shut behind them.

"Mmm," Olivia purred. "I thought that the plan was lunch and then a nap."

Head bobbing against the wool material encasing her cleavage he replied into the hint of cleavage."It was. It is. This is just the appetizer."

Spurred by desire and working from memory, his hand eagerly reached out for the zipper concealed at her side but froze before making contact with its target when his phone began to ring. Lamenting the disturbance, Fitz cursed, apologized, and then dropped a quick kiss to her lips before he dove for the coats that had been haphazardly discarded at their feet and retrieved his phone from the pocket.

Senses on overload from the depths of passion he could stir within her with such little effort, from the magnitude of love she felt towards him that seemed to deepen with each passing minute, Olivia took the opportunity to catch her breath and clear her mind while she caught bits and pieces of his conversation with Gerry.

"Yes, you have to go with CiCi. No, you're not spending your suspension surrounded by all the comforts to be found in your room. I'm serious, Ger, you're going to keep busy. Because I said... no you're not just going to sit on your behind at the hospital either. She would never turn down another pair of hands to help with setting up for the fundraiser and yours just so happen to be it."

Observing the mounting tension physically manifest itself onto his face Olivia kissed his strained jaw, caressed it and his shoulder and then stepped out of his embrace.

His forehead creasing in bewilderment, he watched her walk away while attempting to remain an active participant in the ongoing exchange with his son. But the sway of her hips, the painstakingly slow removal of her dress and loosening of her hair made it nearly impossible. Spellbound, Fitz's body stiffened, eyes darkened and breath quickened at her actions; his heart swelled with every glimpse of his ring flickering on her finger.

He was bewitched by the sight of her stripping down to lingerie spun out of lace and dipped in dual colors of strawberry and cream. And once she was finished and looked back over her shoulder at him all fiery eyes and a knowing smirk that seemed to be issuing a silent challenge, the little patience he had was shot straight to hell.

His words were rushed and rough as he sought to put an immediate end to the pointless debate. "Look, Ger, the bottom line is you're going with Cici, you're helping her out and you'll be at her beck and call until she decides that she's finished with you. And son, there will be so many eyes on you, some you don't even know about, so don't try to pull anything over on either of us, okay?"

Upon receiving the expected disgruntled reply, Fitz hang up, threw his phone on the nearest sofa and sprinted in Olivia's direction leaving his shoes, jeans and shirt in his wake.

* * *

><p>After curbing their hunger for one another and waking from a peaceful sleep, physical appetites were sated by dining on fresh fruits, steamed vegetables and succulently prepared poultry and beef. Somewhere in between the consumption of their meal and discussing the details of pressing family matters, including Gerry's punishment, Olivia had climbed onto Fitz's lap. While she toyed with the lapels of his robe he teased the hem of her pajama top and stroked her thigh. Basking in his touch, she fondled the nape of his neck and confessed, "I really love being in your arms like this, it's like I'm drawn to it you know."<p>

Deriving equal satisfaction from her current position he unclasped several buttons on her shirt and weaved his hand into the opening to caress her silky skin. "Well you don't have to explain and you'll never hear me complaining."

Smiling, she leaned down and brought her mouth to his to mate. After the sensual kiss came to an end she pulled back and looked him in his eyes. "I meant every word of what I said this morning, what I said to you on the way here. I love you and I'm so thankful for you."

"And me for you too, Livvie. Agreeing to that interview with you was one of the best decisions of my life."

"Our lives," she corrected him, intertwined their hands together and then kissed them. "You blew my mind that day. You were so handsome, devastatingly so; but I tried not to let it get to me because as far as I knew things with Mellie were gold. So putting the attraction aside I thought you were this humble and intelligent man extremely in tune with the country's needs and what a shame it was you were no longer leading. And your bond with Karen and Gerry...it took my breath away. I could see the love and respect. I mean the way that they were so open and unafraid to speak their minds let me know that you've given them confidence and encouraged them to be just who they are. I loved that, I respected that and admired that. And I'm not embarrassed to say that I was a little bit jealous. I envied Karen, Gerry and even Mellie because they all had you; at least I thought that they all did. I never had a clue that you'd be mine, that you'd be ours."

Sentimental from the flood of recollections she tenderly positioned his free hand against her abdomen.

His own emotions and memories taking hold of him, his smile was warm as they maintained eye contact and he patted their child's home. After reassuring her of their connection and his commitment, he sealed his words of promise with a deep languid kiss."I guess that means there's been no change of heart for you, Livvie? We're still on?"

"Oh, you can bet on it." Eyes shimmering, she laughed. "And there'll be no take backs for you either. You're stuck with me now and not even in death will we part."

The insistence in her tone excited him, drove him as he released even more buttons on her shirt. "You know, we have about a solid hour before you're set to relieve your mother at the hospital."

"Yeah?" she asked teasingly, "so what do you have in mind?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just things."

"Things?"

"Yes things." He repeated, ignoring the skeptical hike of her eyebrow while his hands covered and cupped each of her breasts and his lips drooped in an innocent pout. "Or we could always just turn on the news if you want. I'm positive that we can catch them replaying your declaration of undying, all consuming love and adoration for me a continous loop."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed at the horribly disguised pride in his voice, "I'm sure that we could too. And in spite of the healthy boost to your ego that would inevitably follow, how about we leave them to that while we live it and get down to these things?"Growing serious she stroked his hair, his ear. "I'm going to be your wife, Fitz. You're going to my husband and I'm having our baby and right now that's all that matters. It's the only thing that matters to me in the world right now."

* * *

><p>Hoping to avoid lecture nine hundred and ninety nine on the hows and wheres she had gone wrong in life, Mellie declined to sit through brunch with her parents and opted for her meal to be brought to her in her room. If she had known that the trip to North Carolina would entail nothing more than another rundown of her failures and shortcomings she would have ignored the summons altogether but she didn't.<p>

She didn't so she sought refuge in the bedroom of her childhood home wishing that the floor would swallow her up whole. But since it wouldn't she would just hide away instead. Browsing the tray loaded with the morning's staples; her father's favorites, always her father's favorites, she turned up her nose and absently clicked the remote control's power button. Instantly recognizing the condescending tone she had come to associate with Olivia Pope she perked up and personal frustrations and mortification gave way to fury as she became engrossed in the program. She sat beet red and seething at the heartfelt pronouncement broadcast for the world to see and hear but couldn't look away for a multitude of reasons. And even though she knew the analysis that followed would be typical trite conjecture that would only serve to rile her further she was determined to gobble every morsel of it up and adjusted the television volume to blasting.

_Well there you have it folks. Whatever your feelings are on this love match, the always eloquent but ordinarily tight lipped Olivia Pope has spoken. And boy did she drop a bombshell on us all by acknowledging live and in living color just how serious her relationship with former President Grant actually is. Rumor has it she's also joined him for his latest sit-down with one of her colleagues at BNN and I, for one, can't wait to tune in and find out what other goodies are revealed when it airs next Friday on the final night of sweeps. _

Incapable of tolerating the gushing hoopla and speculation like she first believed, Mellie rolled her eyes and changed the channel.

_The story fresh on everyone's lips and creating a national frenzy at the moment is that of morning show host Olivia Pope and former President Fitzgerald Grant. As we were still trying to recover from her earlier revelation where she boldly declared her love for our one time Commander-in-Chief, she may have inadvertently added more fuel to the fire without saying a word. While exiting BNN studios with the president by her side the gracious beauty was snapped by ever present paparazzi and we're hearing the massive sparkler detected on that all important finger sent cameras flashing and jaws dropping. Although we were told they failed to respond to any questions about the ring or anything that happened on camera I believe it's safe to say anything's possible when it comes to these two..._

Mellie's brain almost short circuited at the still of a near giddy Olivia. Her left hand was slightly raised as if she were waving and a piece of jewelry was definitely visible to any overly observing eye. And that, combined with the praise, attention and anticipation surrounding Fitz and Olivia catapulted Mellie to her limit so she shut the television off and tossed the remote far far away. Remembering that she was not in the comfort of her own home, she exercised restraint in the face of anger and grasped for her phone in lieu of throwing a tantrum and objects that didn't belong to her. After getting her assistant on the line, her tone was bitter but her words concise as she relayed exactly what she was in need of. And in that moment all she needed was information on all the best that New York had to offer. Because if she was going to reclaim her family she would do it surrounded by luxury.

* * *

><p>Before Olivia had even come to stand at a complete stop in front of her mother, Maya was tearing her focus away from her iPad and studying her. The woman's curious gaze swept her face and eyes before landing on her hand and staying there, her eyebrow arching at the sight. "So I guess the speculation is true? Are congratulations in order? Are you getting married?"<p>

"Speculation?"

"Yes. Cable news and the Internet can't stop talking and writing about what you said on your show this morning."

Maya lifted her screen to Olivia's face and allowed her to read for herself. _"The Notoriously Private Pope Grants Rare Glimpse Into The Personal With Shocking On Air Admission."_

While Olivia squinted her way through the article Maya continued on with theories she'd ran across. "They're saying it must be pretty serious for you to acknowledge your relationship in such grand fashion so they were counting down to what happens next. Even though some are saying ratings ploy, most of the media and everyday people put you two on Wedding Watch before _Top of the Morning_ even faded to black. Now there's even video of you waving as you left the studio and they got a shot of the ring on your finger. You can even hear them asking you about it in the footage."

"They were all talking over each other so I didn't make out a thing they said and neither did Fitz. And not to mention we were so far away from them how could they even..." Olivia grabbed a fistful of her curls and exhaled.

"So it's true? Fitzgerald proposed and you said yes?"

Olivia nodded. "He did. I did."

Maya schooled her heated expression at the simple words and replied with a crisp, "Oh, I see."

"You see what, mother?" Already braced for whatever was to come she asked for the steely glare and terse remark to be expounded upon.

"It's just the extreme exhaustion, sometimes blinding glow and frequent bathroom visits...at first I thought you were just understandably stressed about Mama but now factoring in the engagement...you're pregnant aren't you?"

"I am."

"And when were you going to tell me? Or were you going to let me read the birth announcement in one of the papers or hear about it on your show or something?"

Counting underneath her breath Olivia shook her head back and forth and crossed her arms at her chest."Honestly I don't know when I was going to break the news to you because quite frankly I didn't think you'd care that much. I mean why would you? Why would I think that a grandchild would even be a blip on your radar when you had no interest whatsoever in parenting your own kid."

Her contorted face illuminating the cut Olivia's words inflicted on her soul, Maya choked out a pained, "Livvie-"

"Mom, don't. This isn't the time and it most definitely isn't the place. You know that I'm pregnant and you know that Fitz and I will be married; so relax, you're in the loop. Just can you please not share the information with anyone because we're keeping it within the family for now?"

"What about your father?"

After staring at Maya like she had just asked to be nominated for mother of the year, Olivia burst into laughter that bordered on delirious.

"No...really...are you serious right now?" She wondered once she calmed down.

"I am. I don't like keeping secrets from him, Livvie. Or better yet, how about you tell him yourself? He's right around the corner at the hotel and he really wants to come and visit with Mama."

"And he couldn't do that during the many hours I was resting or fulfilling my work obligations?"

"He wants to see you too, Livvie. He was also exhausted from work and delays in travel from last night's storm. Eli arrived later than expected and then when he did we-"

Olivia held up a hand to put an end to the disclosure of any more information. "Okay, I really don't want or need to hear any details. I'm going to Grammie and Pop Pop and let them know that I'm here."

"You'll have to wait on that. The nurses are in with Mama and Daddy's in the lounge. I convinced him to try to get in a little t.v. time if only to distract himself."

"That's good, then I'll just go find him." She began to turn but Maya's huff stopped her. "What?"

"You just can't do it can you? You just can't sit with me and be here alone with me? You just told me that you're getting married and you're having a baby and now you're about to run off like it was nothing, like those aren't momentous occasions in a woman's life."

"Again, how am I supposed to know you care?"

Guilt, exasperation, and the weight of her own weariness caused Maya to close her eyes and sigh deeply, loudly and repeatedly. "I understand why your father and I aren't much in your eyes, Livvie, really I do. Back then when Eli left I was just so lost and hurt and confused. And I didn't see any other way so I-"

"Gave up and pawned me off on Grammie and Pop Pop?"

"It wasn't as cold as you're making it sound and it wasn't an easy thing to do either. But I'm sorry for it even though I did what I thought was best. And if I could do things differently baby...but it's just too late. What I'm saying is can you try to give me another chance? With everything that's going on in our lives right now, in life in general, can you at least try?"

Resolving not to make any long term decisions about the state of their relationship at such an emotionally charged time but in desperate need of peace if silence wasn't an option, Olivia suppressed her bubbling resentment, disappointment and doubts long enough to take a seat next to Maya. "So I didn't get any phone calls, any updates on Grammie."

"There haven't been any changes there, but what about you? Has the morning sickness really been that bad for you? Because it was a doozy for me."

"I know, Grammie told me. Mine hasn't been a constant thing and most of the time it isn't too horrible but then there are days..."

"But Fitz is there for you to lean on?"

"I feel safe in saying he'd carry BPG if he could."

"BPG?"

"Baby Pope Grant." She explained with an equal hint of pride and wonderment to her voice as her hand rested at her stomach.

"Alright then." Pleased at the evident attachment already on display, Maya nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that he's there for you. That he's doing right by you and the baby."

Olivia detected the insinuation in the remark but didn't take offense, this time choosing to enlighten instead. "BPG is one of many reasons we're getting married, not the sole."

"Point taken," Maya held up her hands in surrender. "I guess it also helps that you get along with his kids. They seem to really like you."

"Well, I like them right back and I'll even go as far as saying that I love them just like they were my own." She groaned at the worried expression that crossed Maya's face. "Go ahead and spit it out. Let me know what the problem is now."

"It's just... those are another woman's children. A woman who had no shame in running to some people she didn't know from Adam to try to get rid of her competition. How do you think she's gonna react when she finds out about your impending blessed events?"

Unbothered by the slim possibility that she would have to deal with the former first lady, Olivia answered,"Oh please believe me when I tell you that Mellie Grant couldn't even crawl her way onto my list of worries. I've got her handled. I've made our positions in Fitz's life and Karen and Gerry's perfectly clear so there's no point in even wasting breath on her."

"Then Livvie, I hope for everyone's sake that it works out as well as you make it sound. Just do me a favor and keep your eyes open will you? Because when things like pregnancies and engagements hit home and smack people in the face, truces and common ground can fly right out the window."

* * *

><p>Once the reluctant tete-a-tete with her mother had drifted into companionable silence Olivia excused herself from Maya's presence and went in search of her grandfather. Quickly finding him still occupying the private lounge just one look at his worn features confirmed to Olivia that he needed to come home with her at the end of the day.<p>

"Pop Pop."

Her voice drawing his attention from the movie playing on screen he turned in Olivia's direction."Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "but I'm a little worried about you though."

"Ah, I'm fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "And your grandmother would be all smiles herself after what you did this morning."

"You saw?"

"Couldn't miss it," he grinned. "But if I did somehow I'm sure I would have heard. It's all the nurses are talking about. I can just see Jan's face now, she'd be tickled and bragging for days. I never would have heard the end of-"

The pained hitch in his voice broke her already aching heart. Crumpling into the seat next to him she placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Pop Pop it's going to be okay. I really truly believe that. I also know for a fact that she wants you taking care of yourself. Let Fitz get you out of here for a little while and take you for a real lunch while I hang back and look after Grammie. And then later on tonight you'll come home with Fitz and me to sleep in your room."

"My room?"

"Yes your. I've discussed it with Fitz and and he's more than okay with it. I want you and Grammie here with me, with us, permanently. I want to be able to help you with everything that you'll need and I want you to be close to someone that you can depend on. And between me, Fitz, the kids and the small army of security around us you'll be covered. Now you can either stay in our home or you can have my apartment. I was going to put it on the market but if you want it it's yours."

Touched by the gesture but in no shape to contemplate such a major decision at the moment he began to explain."Honey that's real sweet of you and Fitz but..." Thoughts suspended at the sight of her jewel adorned finger, Jeffrey grabbed hold of Olivia's hand and inspected it, his gaze bouncing from the ring and her face several times as his misty eyes brightened. "Olivia."

Pleased with his reaction, pleased with knowing that she was able to bring even a fraction of joy to his day she beamed as she said, "Surprise, Pop Pop. "I'm getting married!"

* * *

><p>As the silence became too much to bear, Olivia smoothed the hair at her grandmother's temple and moved her seat closer to the bed. Exhaling, she eased her grip on their joined hands and guided Janice's fingers to her ring. ''Do you feel that, Grammie? I was right, Fitz asked and I said yes. Can you believe it? Did you ever in your life think that it would really be happening? That I'd be getting married?"<p>

Fighting against threatening tears, she paused to fidget with the freshly applied bed linen and to glance at the additional flowers and cards that had arrived on scene. "It's still surreal to me at times even when I completely disregard the fact that I'm engaged to an ex-president. But Fitz is so happy and I'm happy too; at least when I'm not terrified. But I'm not as frightened as I thought I'd be. Honestly I'm kind of anxious...to see what all we will grow to be."

Olivia smiled as her imagination briefly conjured up future family scenarios and then returned to the here and now. "But considering all the turmoil Fitz went through to work up the nerve to ask if you tell him that I'll deny it. He'd probably never forgive me...scratch that, I know he would, but his arrogance would truly be too much to take."

Olivia shook her head at the thought of Fitz's self esteem in overdrive but was honest enough to admit to herself that she'd still find him irresistible. "I promised him that we're in this together, that I will put as much effort into our family, our marriage and our life together as I do my work. But you see, Grammie, I still need you here too. You and Pop Pop have already molded what a marriage should be but I'm sure it will never be boring finding our own groove. It's just I have no clue what to do with a baby and I'm going to need all the help I can get. I need to know everything you know so I don't screw it up, God knows I can't ask.."

She shuddered as she tried to envision Maya dispensing motherly advice and guidance. "Nope, it's supposed to be you. It has to be you."

Bumrushed by a torrent of emotions she allowed herself to feel the fear, frustration and uncertainty as she cried and vented. "Grammie, what are you doing? Why aren't you waking up? It's starting to seem like years. You have to wake up and come back to us. We want to take you home and take care of you and spoil you," she sighed and lowered her voice.

"There's just so much that we have to talk about, so much I want to show you. The ring...there are no words, but I can tell you Fitz did good. Gerry got in a fight yesterday and Fitz nearly lost it while Karen sat back and enjoyed the entire show. I need you to help me whip all of them into shape before Fitz explodes. And then when we're done we'll take a spa weekend, just us girls. What do you think about that?"

* * *

><p>Disturbed by the eerie silence permeating the atmosphere, Olivia slowly entered the study and sighed as she moved closer to Fitz. Instead of sharing their bed with her at the late hour, he was stretched out on the sofa wide awake and brooding as his eyes bored into blazing fire. Despite any change in Janice's condition they had managed to carve out a pleasant enough evening filled with moments that would morph into treasured memories until things had been rudely interrupted.<p>

Confirming their engagement for the rest of their family had resulted in the delighted shrieks of joy from Karen and CiCi as well as their subsequent ogling and coveting of her ring. It even alleviated some of the tension between father and son as Gerry offered congratulations and voiced his genuine happiness with the turn of events. From that point on, Fitz and Olivia were pampered by the duo; treated to soft music, sibling harmony and their culinary expertise as they confidently prepared their go to meal of fajitas for the betrothed couple.

The support shown to them magnified the magical time in their lives and by dinner's end both felt like they were floating on a cloud...until the ringing doorbell sent their mood plummeting. Answering it and receiving the note addressed to him, Fitz read and then passed it on; Olivia's ire mirroring his by the time she finished.

"Sweetheart."Olivia's voice was soft and laced with concern as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Fitz didn't react to her touch, just continued to stare straight ahead. "You should be in bed, Livvie."

"The same could be said for you, in fact it needs to be. Come to bed Fitz, don't let Mellie do this. Don't let her swoop in and ruin this for us."

"That's some advice considering you were just as pissed off, if not more, before and after we left her hotel."

"All the more reason for you to listen to me; sleep will do wonders. I'm calmer, my head's clearer and I refuse to put everything in our lives second to her."

Sitting straighter now he rested his cheek on her hand and then kissed it."You're right and I know it. I just can't rid myself of the urge to..."

Her anger reigniting towards Mellie and the torment she loved to spew all over her family emitted a succession of breaths until her zen returned. "Honey, she's miserable and apparently she loves it, so let her be her. She can stomp and pout and threaten and yell just let her do it; but at the end of the day we both know her threats are just threats. There's too much dirt on her for her to be stupid enough to actually initiate any kind legal proceedings."

"I truly despise her and her attempts to use the kids to make me fall in line. As if I would really give you up because she demands it or else. I have half a mind to..."

Olivia shook her head just in case he was entertaining the same thought that had crossed her mind before she had fallen asleep. "If you force her out of their lives by using what we have on her and they find out about it...it's possible that they'll never forgive you for it. As disappointed and as angry as my grandparents were with my mother for the choices she made they never denied her access to me. And once I was really old enough to understand what was going on, I always knew that the decision to not be there for me was hers alone. I had no doubts where the blame belonged. And as much of yourself as you've given to Karen and Ger, I'd hate for anything to come between that because we both know she wouldn't hesitate to tell them."

"So, I'm supposed to sit back and shut up while Mellie takes Manhattan, huh? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hey, if she wants a ring sized seat to our happiness then so be it. Maybe she'll learn a thing a two, maybe even find some motivation to put herself out there and get her own little something."

Fitz slammed his eyes shut in rebuke of her words. "Livvie, please. Why put that image of her in my head so close to me actually feeling like I could sleep?"

"Well if you're ready now let's go up and I'll give you an infinitely more satisfying image. One guaranteed to send you off to La La Land with a smile on your face."

Attitude shifting, perking, his eyes glazed with lust. "Now Livvie, that's a pretty bold claim."

"It's also one that I don't mind backing up."Anxious to soothe and reconnect she tugged at his hands. "And if it so happens that I don't live up to your expectations the first time, I'd be willing to apply myself until I got it right."

"Would you really?" he asked, in awe of the woman before him.

"I most definitely, definitely would," she replied with a nod.

His entire being enticed and on full alert, Fitz quickly rose from his seat and stood in front of her. As his hand wrapped around her waist he flashed a wicked smile and licked his lips as his head dipped in preparation to capture her mouth. Before he could fulfill his promise of what was to come, the phone began to ring. Not only did the timing of the intrusion disturb the haze they were under, it alarmed them when they took the time of night into consideration. Since Olivia was rooted in place paralyzed by fear, Fitz strode to the phone and answered, his eyes firmly fixed on her as he spoke and listened. After ending the conversation he returned to her and took her hand. "That was the hospital, they want us to come now. Livvie, did you hear me?" He asked when she didn't budge.

"Why? Did they say why?" She wondered giving no thought to her shaking limbs and extremities or budding perspiration.

Fitz nodded. "Even though the nurse wasn't supposed to give me specifics and especially not over the phone, she said your grandmother's awake."

"Grammie's awake?" She asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Are you positive?"

Smiling, he quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her soundly."That's what lady said. Now let's get going so you can see for yourself."


	40. Chapter 40

AN: **Good News**: So this isn't the last chapter like I originally hoped/ planned/thought.** Bad News**: It's very very light on Olitz so read at your own risk lol.

Also have to say a quick hi and thank you to those who just found this and have given it your support with favs/follows/reviews/pms. Thank you!

Chapter 40

**Two Months later**

The words on the tip of Fitz's tongue were promptly forgotten the moment he rounded the corner and entered his bedroom. He vaguely recalled the need to confirm afternoon schedules but taking in the sight of a radiant yet presently preoccupied Olivia suddenly became priority. Dressed in a pale pink skirt and sapphire blue bra she twisted and turned her body, inspecting it from every angle with the aid of floor length mirror while he stood practically glued in place. Enraptured by her slightly rounded stomach and flared hips he marveled at his good fortune and the privilege to witness the woman he loved grow and change in one of the most miraculous ways. Observing proof of their child thriving inside of her was a humbling experience that touched him ways he didn't know were possible and the fringe benefits that were a direct result of her condition appealed to his baser instincts as well. But at the moment he could fully appreciate the arousing visual due to the frown lining her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He closed the distance between them with a quickness, gently wrapping his strong arms around her neck before allowing his hands to wander.

Eyes fluttering until they shut, Olivia trembled at the feel of his fingers skimming her abdomen, jawline and shoulders. After she recovered from the light caress, she turned in his arms and exhaled.

Growing increasingly troubled by her perplexing behavior his gaze bored into her. "Livvie?"

"They're out of control, Fitz!" She said with a shout while one hand pointed to her much fuller, currently heaving bosom.

"And this is a problem?" He asked, partially distracted by glorious fluctuations taking place right before his very eyes.

So focused on her dilemma she failed to notice his attention was elsewhere and ranted on."It is when it's only April and BPG is set to touch down in August. It looks and feels like they expand every other night while my belly on the other hand...I swear if it wasn't for the ultrasounds I'd have no problem believing the kid was making its home in my chest."

"So what you're saying is you want more stomach, less breasts? Am I getting that right?"

"I'm saying that since I'm pregnant I'd really prefer to look like it instead of just looking like I need to take a serious step back from the Haagen-Dazs and large pizzas."

"But you've been enjoying your caramel cone and the margherita pizzas with sausage and pepperoni and I've enjoyed watching you enjoy it. And like you said, it's only April; you have plenty of time for more changes to occur and we both know that they will." When she huffed and rolled her eyes he peered more closely at her. "Are you sure that it's really your appearance that's bothering you and nothing else?"

"Why wouldn't it be? What else could it be?"

"I don't know, nerves. Something to deflect from the doubts, from a more than understandable change of heart you're experiencing about this lunch you insist on attending. I wish like hell that you would scrap it altogether or at least postpone it so that I can be there with you. Livvie-"

"Fitz please." She nearly whined to escape the words that would undoubtedly come next, his position having been made abundantly clear numerous times over the past week as it related to her deciding to join her father for lunch. "I know how you feel about him, this. I know that you're worried about me but I need to do this. I want to do this. There are some things that I need to say and hear. And I need to do it without a buffer."

Her definitive tone warned that there would be no persuading otherwise so he stifled his concerns and subsequent objections. "Since you're determined to do this all I can say is that it will be in the man's best interest to exercise decorum at all times. And Max and Derrick better be on their jobs like never before or I won't think twice about replacing them with the Secret Service agents you'll be permitted access to the second you become my wife."

Previous gripes with her body long forgotten, she stroked his chest in an attempt at calming him down. "Now, now, let's not talk of firings. Let's think pleasant thoughts for pleasant interactions."

"Where your father is concerned?" he scoffed. "Oh sure. Just know that I'm only a phone call away should you need me."

* * *

><p>Nerves on the brink of fraying while sitting, waiting and watching in hopes that Olivia would appear, but not entirely confident that she would, Eli swirled the glass of bourbon in his hand and found comfort in the sound of ice colliding with glass. To pass the time he took in his surroundings; though the eatery easily rated as one of the city's most well regarded the occupancy level wasn't offensive at the present moment and he surprisingly found the smaller crowd more attractive. It gave him the chance to take note of the atmosphere and the efficiency with which things ran even without a multitude of eyes around. Once he finished surveying the space he was certain that he had chosen wisely when it came to a neutral and pressure free zone, he just prayed that it would be to Olivia's liking as well.<p>

As if he had conjured her, she came into his line of sight when he happened to glance out the window. Her eyes masked behind shades she looked regal in a rich purple frock, returning the smiles and nods of those who passed her by as she talked with the man to her right. Instantly recognizing him as one of her omnipresent guards while the other opened the door for her, Eli nearly rocketed from his seat in excitement at her entrance. Attention never wavering as she removed her eyewear and was being escorted towards him, he felt anxiety return and even intensify.

Unsure of how to greet her for fear of running her off, he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and nodded over and over again until it felt, and he assumed, looked foolish. "Olivia, I'm so glad that you came. I wasn't sure that you would."

"At times neither was I," she admitted as they stood face to face. "But after some pacing, talking and a few wardrobe changes, here I am."

When she moved closer to the table he rushed to her side, usurping the waiter and assuming one of his duties by pulling out her chair.

They both found that words didn't come so easily once they were seated across from each other, the strain causing Olivia to combat the awkwardness by fidgeting with her phone and brushing nonexistent imperfections from her plum sheath dress.

When her blatant disinterest became too much to bear, when it signaled to him the very real possibility that she could bolt at any minute, Eli cleared his throat and tried his hand at small talk to ease the tension. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I had always hoped there would be a place in time where we could come together and now that it's here I can't begin to describe how happy it makes me."

Regret beginning to gnaw at her for not heeding Fitz's advice but determined to stay put she sipped from her water until she was comfortable enough to speak. "I didn't do this for you."

Caught off guard by the admission, his head was just shy of spinning. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not here for you," she explained. "So whatever feelings that may arise in you due to my presence really don't matter to me."

Even in his disappointment he respected her straightforwardness. "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"So why then, why did you accept my invitation...if you don't mind my asking, that is."

Committed to the idea of the experience being an honest one, she leaned forward tucking her hair behind as she replied. "For answers, for closure, for the health of my family and myself. To prove to myself beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm nothing like you."

* * *

><p>As she smiled big and bright and engaged in polite conversation with the waitress placing her salad in front of her, Eli studied Olivia unimpeded. She was beautiful, very personable and well mannered. The grace and polish she exuded only seemed to be magnified by the genuine contentment that radiated from her. It perplexed him how the charismatic woman across from him could harbor such coldness and indifference towards him; not because he had fooled himself into believing he was undeserving of her ire, he just couldn't reconcile the traits as part of her personality.<p>

While she rattled off explicit instructions on how she preferred her entrée to be prepared he honed in on the ring sparkling on her finger before focusing on her features. He quickly discovered that her cheeks, lips and nose had shifted into pleasantly plump territory and she was in possession of a charming pudge located where a formerly flat abdomen used to be. She was seemingly healthy, happy and secure in the choices she had made for her life and for that he was impressed. He was also grateful for the moment at hand.

* * *

><p>Just as the receptionist opened the door to the conference room indicating to Fitz that his appointment was set to begin, he heard the stalking of heeled feet and his name being called in a most repulsive yet familiar pitch. Turning in annoyance, to his dismay he saw Mellie powering towards him with mouth agape and hands flailing.<p>

"Oh thank God you all didn't start without me."

He led Mellie away from the young woman's side so that he could speak without censoring himself. "Pardon me, you? Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why Fitzgerald, don't act all surprised. In spite of being severely restricted in my contact with our children per the stipulations of the custody agreement I'm still their mother. I'm still allowed involvement in any and all academic endeavors as long as I'm not removing them from the premises without your say so. So here I am reporting for the pow wow."

Wise to the bogus congenial persona she had perfected for outsiders, his eyebrow inched higher in distrust. "Really? Like any of us are really supposed to believe that you give a flying fuck about Karen and Gerry's progress behind these walls."

She flinched at the unrestrained rage in his tone but quickly recovered and smiled."Hey, buttercup, your language is unbecoming of one of the nation's most esteemed leaders of all time."

"And I could only just be getting started, so why don't you spare us all and just go home."

Increasingly frustrated by his ambivalence towards her, the lack of improvement in their relationship and her relationship with their children she snapped. She barked as she declared. "Don't you dare try to bully me! I'm not leaving! I am needed! I belong! I confirmed my attendance with the headmistress herself when I was informed of this meeting so I am expected."

Itching to respond, to throttle or at least personally drag her from the premises, Fitz took a series of deep breaths and rethought it all when he looked around and saw their small audience fail at their attempt to conceal any interest in the private yet clearly heated exchange. Mellie's untimely arrival compounding his already conflicted mood, he relented with one more loud deep huff. "Alright, fine. But I promise if you get in there and start with the sobbing and sniveling or spouting some broken family bullshit you'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Eyes twinkling in amusement Eli watched Olivia merrily devour the remainder of her dish in silence. Since conversation between them lagged more than it didn't they found it best to concentrate on their delectably crafted meals instead of the things that festered between them.<p>

Feeling the heat of a gaze upon her she looked up from her spread. "Yes?"

Recalling how serious Maya could be about eating during her pregnancy as well he ignored Olivia's brusque tone and laughed heartily as he regarded the scarce remnants on her plate. "I assume everything on your plate met with your approval?"

Her mouth watering shamelessly at just the mention of her meal she eyed the leftover alfredo, asparagus and duck wistfully and sighed. "It was fantastic thank you. Masterfully prepared."

"Would you like seconds because if so..."

Olivia smiled shyly. "No Im fine. I'd rather we get down to the reason we're here because we both know that neither of us are in it for the ambience or the cuisine no matter how exquisite they might be."

Steeling himself for likely bumpy moments ahead he straightened in his seat. "Will you at least tell me how things are going first? How you're feeling these days? You're looking well."

"Because I am. The time off has done wonders all around. Everything that's happened recently; be it Grammie's health scare, the baby, or getting engaged, all of it has shifted my priorities, brought clarity and even changed my perspective on some things. It's one of the reasons I'm able to sit across from you today. If anyone had told me around Thanksgiving that we'd be here like this I wouldn't have believed it."

"Well, then, Janice's circumstances aside, I'm happy that events in your life have transpired in a way that would lead us to this place. I see that you're still wearing the much talked about ring; I guess that means you and Grant are still on?"

"Marriage and baby are a definite go." She confirmed with a brilliant smile.

"I see. What about your job, are you going back?"

"I am. But I don't know for how long because, well, life. The baby will be here at the end of August and..."

"I know. Your mother told me," he pressed on despite the scowl clouding her previously beaming countenance. "Now please dont get upset with her. I know you're adamant about barring me from your business but she was just so damned excited that she couldn't help herself, couldn't keep it to herself. Don't worry I'm the only one she shared it with and you can trust that our lips are sealed."

Not willing to dwell on the amount of trust she held for either of them, she shrugged."It's not like I have any other choice because I refuse to stress over it."

"It takes it toll, doesn't it? Your personal life constantly dissected in America's living rooms; hell, all over the world really. It gets tiring, no?"

"I had more than a clue of what I was getting into when I became involved with Fitz. Being able to lay low during Grammie's recovery has kept eyes off of our every breath for a while but it has the press out there going crazy throwing around speculation and praying that something will stick."

He grinned at the gleam in her eye. "You're enjoying it...if only a tiny bit, you're enjoying it. So when are you going to put them out of their misery?"

"Soon. When I return to work. What?" She asked as his smile faltered.

"Olivia," he paused, decided how much he should pry or impose, "are you sure you should entertain putting your career on hold indefinitely? You've achieved so much and you're breaking down barriers at every turn and to give it up now..."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure of what I have or haven't been able to achieve?"

"What do you mean? How could you think that I haven't been keeping tabs on you? I follow your work and I'm so very proud of your accomplishments and the very thought of you throwing it away..."

"I'm not throwing anything away. I'm living life, my life. I'm not throwing anything away."

"Maybe not but you're taking a hell of a gamble. You haven't even been with Grant an entire year...at least I hope not because I know that he hasn't been divorced a year. And you're talking matrimony and you're having his baby and you're...you're-"

Irritated by his righteous tone and grimacing because of it and his frank unsolicited opinions she sneered as she shook her head. "You know I thought that I prepared myself for this because let's face it; I've heard it all before through your mouthpiece, my mother, and I expected some of it, but I cannot do it. I can't sit here and listen while you attempt the doting and concerned dad routine and dispense sage wisdom and advice. So thank you for the grand dining experience but I think it would be better if I just..."

"Olivia don't." Eli's voice softened as his hand covered hers.

After her eyes flashed fire at the gesture and then his face to relay her displeasure she caught sight of both of her guards rising and heading in her direction. Able to deter them with a brief shake of her head she returned her attention to Eli's pleading tenor.

"Olivia, hear me, please. Whether you believe it or not, whether I've shown it or not, I do care. What if you marry Fitzgerald Grant and somewhere down the line you find the relationship isn't what you hoped it would be? Things happen, feelings change, what would become of you and my grandchild then?"

"Then I'll be okay. We'll be okay. I like to think I've proven myself competent in my field. I've made connections independent of Fitz and I have the degree that you paid for, so I'll be okay."

Convinced that she was sure that she would be in spite of anything that came her way, he loosened his grip on her and withdrew his hand from hers. After going into his pocket he requested that she give him her hand and once she complied he placed a card in her hand sat back in his chair while she read, waiting and watching as he had done before she had appeared earlier.

* * *

><p>Fitz' mind instinctively drifting to thoughts of Olivia as the women surrounding him droned on and on even after it was apparent the meeting had reached its conclusion, he was only shepherded back to the present by loud rustling sounds against the sturdy table. He watched as Weatherly School's headmistress juggled files folders and flipped through papers.<p>

"As I've stated repeatedly, Mr. and Mrs. Grant, both Fitzgerald and Karen are excelling in every area of study. The way in which they grasp the concepts placed in front of them is impressive, it's just that their..."

"Their conduct is raising some alarms," Fitz concluded from while casting a confused and worried gaze over each of his children.

"Yes." The older woman affirmed with a nod as her stony face and tired eyes swept her plaid uniformed clad pupils and their parents. "Sir, if I may speak freely; I feel at this point the drastic change in both their demeanors is cause for concern. They complete the work and they do it well but class participation has dwindled. They're no longer engaged in the learning process itself and interaction with peers is virtually nonexistent; they've become sullen and borderline withdrawn. I have to advise you that our psychologist's credentials and expertise rivals those you would find anywhere else."

Not willing to commit to anything without taking time to absorb her words, think on them and ask questions of his own, Fitz humbly sought her assistance. "Thank you. But if it isn't too much trouble would you mind lending us this space so we can begin to decide how to proceed?"

"Not at all, Mr. Grant. You'll have all the privacy and time you need."

After standing to thank her, shake her hand and escort her out of her own room, Fitz replayed their behavior at home in his head and couldn't spot a difference. More bewildered than ever, he approached Karen and Gerry. "Okay you two, which one of you is going to be the first to tell me what's going on here? Is it the school? Are you bored? Do you feel like you're not being challenged? Is there a problem with a teacher, student or other faculty member?"

While the siblings ignored him, choosing to silently communicate their thoughts to each other, Mellie seized the opportunity for her voice to be heard. "I know that I'm no shrink or Olivia Pope or anything but this isn't exactly rocket science here. Honestly, Fitz, it's obvious. And I don't know how you can be so dense as to not see what is going on."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is," she replied, unfazed by the irritation wafting from him. "Your selfish fling has long reached its expiration date with all of us and these are the repercussions; they're acting out. First it was Gerry's fighting and now they've both graduated to trudging Weatherly's hallowed halls like they've been invaded by zombies and it can all be traced back to your sins, so the blame lies at your feet."

Livid and well past his breaking point Fitz changed directions and stalked towards Mellie, snatching her by the arm and heading to the door."Okay, you're done here. I'll get to the bottom of this without your theatrics."

Determined to be rid of her, Fitz relaxed with every step taken until Karen's anguished cry pierced his hatred. He turned to glimpse his daughter's pained expression.

"Daddy, please don't make her leave, let her stay."

Thrilled with the pleas for a reprieve, Mellie broke free of his hold and walked towards Karen with her arms outstretched while Fitz looked on baffled.

Taken aback and wounded by the appeal, his heart dropped to his stomach as his face fell. "What? Why? I don't understand. Is she telling the truth? Do you have a problem with Liv and me?"

Dodging her mother's embrace, Karen dabbed her eyes and groaned "No, Dad, of course not. No way, it's her. I want to tell her it's her. She's our problem."

Mortified, Mellie frowned. "Karen, sweetheart you don't mean..."

"I'm not your sweetheart and I've never been. Neither Ger nor I have ever been. We know why you're hanging around, why you moved here and since it's not about us we don't want you here. We want you to go back to California or to anywhere but here."

The words more painful than a punch to her stomach Mellie clasped hands to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "No you can't mean that. We're family."

"What does that even mean? You didn't care about that when we lived in Vermont and you were in California. We couldn't get you to leave California. You never visited us, you've never even been to Vermont."

"And I was wrong honey. And I'm trying to make up for it now. I told you both that and I promise you that I won't give up until I have your trust and forgiveness."

"We don't believe you. You've never been this interested in us or our life before and the only thing that's different now is that we have Liv, Dad has Liv; so you want to stake some claim on us because you feel threatened, right?"

Furious she turned to Fitz, baring her teeth as she shouted. "This is your doing, isn't it? You've turned them against me."

"I wish that I could take credit but you did that all on your own. You heard the headmistress; they're brilliant kids. They didn't need my help figuring out the spectacular heights of your selfishness and jealousy."

"No, I'm here to mend this family and save us all from the consequences of your midlife crisis. This path you're heading down and the company you're keeping will be detrimental to everyone of us in this room if you don't snap out of it."

"Mom can you please stop saying things like that, it isn't true. Liv is great. She actually likes us and listens to us. She includes us right now she's letting us help plan the wedding and work on the baby's nursery and we're going on vacation soon. We're happy. Everybody's happy with the way things are, everybody but you."

"Nursery?" Floored by the reveal, Mellie's eyes bulged in shock and horror."Fitz did I just hear Karen correctly? Is there something you need to tell me? Is Olivia Pope pregnant?"

After reassuring Karen that he wasn't upset with her for spilling the news in the heat of the moment, Fitz sent the teens back to their designated classes. Alone with Mellie, he observed her staring out the window. He'd seen the patented glower, folded arms and tapping feet too many times to count and braced himself for the hostile reaction that was sure to come.

"Mel, I guess I should commend you for finally developing some self control. They're obviously going through a lot right now as it so they don't need you spewing more of your venomous conjecture all over them too."

"You son of a bitch! Damn it, Fitzgerald, you have to be the dumbest man on the planet. I can't believe you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the books, hook, line and sinker! Honey, she's got you good. You've been had! You're trapped! It seems Olivia Pope deserves all the awards. She's definitely smarter than I've given her credit for."

"Hey watch your mouth!"

"Or what? What can you do? You're ruined." she growled. "You know, I really don't get the appeal myself, but if you just had to let her into your pants why couldn't you have at least been smart about it and wrapped that thing up? You put the Grant reputation, our legacy and the legacy of our children on the line for this...for this..."

"The word you're looking for is love."

"Fitz, you're not-"

"Oh but I am." His words were simple but adamant. "But you wouldn't know it because you've never been in love. You've never felt it; not even for your own kids."

"Why that's not true. I...I-" She said softly, placed her hands over her heart.

Fed up he looked to the ceiling and uttered a prayer before addressing her. "Sit down, Mellie."

Fitz waited for her to acquiesce and once she did took the chair across from her. "I remember how we came to be even if you want to twist things to suit your own agenda. I remember it all, especially the things CiCi and Liv have recently clued me in on so your delusions stop right here in this room."

"Are you sure I'm the one who's supposedly delusional because I don't have any idea what..."

Temper flaring his hand hit the table and he moved so close that she could feel every one of his breaths on her lips. "Cut the shit Mellie! All of it ends now, today, or I will forget that you are Karen and Gerry's mother and I mean that."

"I won't be moved by threats Fitz or haven't you noticed? Your precious Olivia tried it but here I am with you."

"Keep Olivia's name out of your mouth...In case you missed it your children just told you that they're tired of you. And I'm already way past tired and have been for a long time now. So, if I have to explain myself to them regarding the next steps I take in dealing with you it doesn't seem like they'll have that hard of a time getting over it and forgiving me."

Thoughts of her private life exposed and splashed across television screens and headlines alike literally shook her to her core. Truly afraid that he make good on his warning, she crossed her trembling legs and swallowed."You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I really would and happily. I've moved on with my life. I have a lot to look forward to so I don't have the time or the desire to do this repetitive dance with you again. Honor your children's wish and go far far away. Give them time and their space and let them decide for themselves the kind of relationship they want to have with you from this day forward or the skeletons will start tumbling out of your closet so fast you'll have no other alternative but to be buried underneath them."

* * *

><p>"Edison Davis III, Esquire." Olivia uttered the name on the elegant business card, twirled it in her hands and looked at Eli. "An attorney. You think I need an attorney? You don't think I have an attorney of my own? You don't think that Fitz and I haven't sat down and had discussion after discussion about protecting ourselves and making provisions for each other and our child, that we haven't signed our names to document upon document in the presence of our attorneys?"<p>

"I'm happy to hear that you're being responsible but Edison isn't your attorney he's mine."

"Okay. Kudos to you on the representation, I guess."

Eli chuckled at the derision in her tone. "Thanks. Edison's a great man, very sharp."

"Well, then, good for you both."

"Olivia, he's my attorney but my dealings with him greatly impact you. They'll eventually impact your child as well. If you're seriously leaving your career behind for love and marriage and if things don't work out the way you hope I don't want you to feel like you're stuck in a situation without options or somewhere to turn."

With a sneaking suspicion of where the conversation was headed she dropped the card like it had burned her. "Let me guess, this involves money. It always boils down to money with you."

"I'm not the one who designed it so that it makes the world go round, Olivia, but since we're occupants..." he let the thought hang. "Many years ago there was a trust set up for you. It was decided that it would be better for you to receive it once you'd matured...once you'd went out into the world and made your own way first. That way you'd discover your talents and abilities and know that at the end of the day if it all went poof you had the fortitude and the savvy to pull yourself up and rise again. And now that there's a little one on the way the same will be done for him or her."

"No, thank you." She decided without even giving it a real thought.

"What?"

"I said no thank you. I'm not taking the money. I don't need it complicating things."

"I don't understand the problem. It flows from the same place that funded your education."

"I was a minor then and it was the very least that you could do. It's different now and it's definitely not needed."

"Olivia-"

"Seriously, I don't want to discuss it. But I am willing to try to understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why you abandoned your wife and child. Why you obviously feel more comfortable being a walking, talking checkbook instead of the father I needed you to be and that's just for starters. You see I'm not in a rush today. I have all the time in the world."

Preparing herself for answers to questions she had long denied she was interested in when in actuality there were times she'd craved them, Olivia sat back, folded her arms across her chest and watched a myriad of emotions play across his face as she waited for him to begin.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:** Thanks to all who took time to review the last chapter. Hi to all the new followers of this story. **Ithappyat38** so glad to know you're enjoying this. It's always fun to get feedback on earlier chapters, especially when I'm so far into the story now. Hope it continues to hold your interest!

**Chapter 41**

As Eli's continued silence simultaneously tested her patience and contributed to unnecessary anxiety, Olivia cooled her rapidly sweating palm on her water glass and shifted in her seat. Minutes prior she had boldly declared that she had time. That there was nothing of importance for her to attend to so she could wait however long it took for him to spin his tale for her and it looked as though he would make her eat her words. In hindsight she didn't realize how hard it would actually be, how his hesitance, maybe a flat out unwillingness, to share could easily push her towards throwing her hands in the air and walking out for good.

For the life of him Eli couldn't remember the last time he had been so unnerved. How he could be so flustered and unsure of himself under the intense gaze of such a tiny creature. But then he remember just who exactly he was dealing with. Small frame and innocent doe eyes aside Olivia was his daughter; an amalgam of Pope and Lewis dna which made her a force to be reckoned with. Although curiosity and a vulnerability swirled in her eyes, her carriage screamed spine of steel and that signaled to him that he had to tread carefully. Searching for the right words to begin with, he studied her and found her increasing discomfort palpable. As she continued to move around and her brown orbs darted to the door, Eli cleared his throat. In that moment he truly became cognizant of the fact that his time was running out and that it was now or never for them.

Wanting to touch her, he reached out his hand but it hovered over hers as he recalled what happened when he attempted it the first time. "Olivia. Olivia, in spite of how you may feel about me after this please know that I never intentionally set out to hurt you or your mother in any way."

With a casual bob of her head to convey her assent, she listened intently as he began to transport them back in time; starting with the meeting of a ten year old Maya Lewis when his family moved into the same D.C. neighbor that hers had already occupied. He talked of the two families instantly gravitating towards each other, becoming nearly inseparable to the point of almost melding into one. A wistful smile crossed his lips as he recounted interactions ranging from activities as simple as Sunday dinners to as meaningful as joint vacations. And it remained when he spoke of how once he and Maya were old enough to date their inevitable courtship was wholeheartedly approved by all.

Engrossed in the memories told from his perspective, Olivia was struck by how he became human to her in that moment and not just merely the embodiment of the anguish, resentment and disappointment she felt.

The inflection in his voice and gleam in his eyes helped emphasize the happy recollections. But his face became a blank slate as he admitted that his surprise elopement to Maya was the catalyst for decades worth of heartache and pain; including a rift between their own parents that eventually turned into a total disintegration of families and friendships when his unsanctioned marriage to Maya imploded.

He spoke candidly of the time in his life when he was young and dumb but in love. When he foolishly believed that his feelings for his wife made him smarter and more capable than any wisdom that could be offered by either set of their parents. He highlighted the good times and pulled no punches when it came to revealing the bad. Causing her to shudder at the ugly truth of though he loved Maya in the beginning, even felt he was destined for her, he had rushed things between them. He had taken on too great of responsibility at too early of an age. He found that for him a simple married life with a wife and kids wasn't all that the elder Popes and Lewises had presented it to be. In spite of the love he felt inside he grew restless and in time unfulfilled both emotions leading him down a road to remedy the situation without regard to anyone or anything else.

By the time he finished she sat speechless with her head spinning as she digested his version of events.

Her expression conveyed the depths of warring emotions. Without employing words her distress was clear. He could see that she was appalled and wanted very badly to eradicate her disgust. Careful but determine he reached out his hand to lend comfort but she avoided the gesture.

"Olivia, I know that it's not an excuse...that it doesn't absolve me of anything but there's nothing I can do now to rectify what transpired back then. Trying to emulate our parents, your grandparents, example so badly, I thought I was ready to be a grownup but obviously I wasn't. After a while I came to realize I wasn't them and neither was your mother. We were too young to know who we were. All I knew is that I had a desire for something more, something separate and apart from the two of you. And it wasn't going away. I couldn't shake the feeling of having the need to see and do and be more without my parents still looking over my shoulder pointing out my mistakes and shortcomings."

"Or a wife and child."

"Olivia-"

"No, no it's okay. When push came to shove you chose you. I get it you're selfish. It's pretty much what I pieced together from conversations I wasn't supposed to hear and what I took away from the watered down discussions I had with Grammie and Pop Pop when I was curious enough or lonely and hurting and confused enough to ask questions through the years... that one day you just came out and admitted that you just couldn't do it; you couldn't hack it anymore. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping for more, something deeper. Something that would make your leaving understandable when it was just as sad and as simple as you having other things, better things, to do. Why couldn't you take the time to find yourself before taking a wife and impregnating her? Why couldn't you have been kidnapped and forced into some top secret super spy agency or something? But then again with your ethic you'd probably head it wouldn't you?"

Convicted by her harsh words and smile, he avoided her gaze by tracing a finger along the table linen. "I never knew that I'd find more satisfaction in work than family. It's something that happened and I went with it..."

"So it took you having a wife and a baby to find out you weren't cut out to have a wife and baby, wow! No big deal, right? I mean there was a big old world out there waiting for you to conquer it and leave your mark, right? Did you not think about how it would affect me or did you not care?"

"Olivia Carolyn,-"

"No, don't answer. I am fine."

"Olivia, I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I was a young man all about myself and in a lot of ways I still am."

"Fine, but I really don't need your apologies. I needed you and I needed my mother. I needed you at debates and swim meets and honors assemblies and recitals. Grammie and Pop Pop should have been there because they wanted to be, not because there was no one else around to do it."

"You're right. I should have made you priority even afterwards but I...I...I sure am thankful you had two amazing people in your life."

"That makes two of us. If you knew you were wrong why'd you stay away so long?"

"A big part of it was shame. I have enough self awareness to realize and admit my ego was also a factor. I also had no way of knowing if coming back would do more harm than good, if it would have disrupted your life. So I made a judgement call, the wrong call. But it's done and these are the consequences."

"Maybe it would have been nice if you had attempted a phone call or two or two hundred through the years. Didn't you...?"

"Yes," he prompted her when she paused."Go ahead Olivia, you can ask."

"Didnt you ever miss me?"

"Oh, Olivia, of course I did. I do now."

"Then why wasn't I enough to make you come back or never leave in the first place? You know what blows my mind the most besides the effect of your choices on my personal life, it's that after everything you and mom are back together. Not only does it make me feel like I wasn't good enough then, it makes me feel like I was the problem all along."

"But that's not the case, honey. It was never the case."

"I _know_ that but it's how I _feel_."

"Olivia, I've never not loved her or you for that matter and she knows that. She knows who I really am so it was easier for her to forgive me."

"I'm not at fault for not knowing you, it's yours. It's your work, your travel and whatever else that puts fire in your belly fault."

"You deserved so much better than what you got,Olivia, what I gave."

"On that we both agree."

"Since we're already here, would you like dessert?"

Food the last thing on her mind but still quite shaken from his admissions and the barrage of emotions they generated, she agreed with a slight nod.

* * *

><p>Things no longer awkward once they had each spoken their piece, a resigned silence settled between them. As she pushed the mini bundt cake around on her plate, a polite smile, an occasional look or banal remark added for conversation's sake only served to prolong the inevitable. Once she had regained her energy she knew it was time to put the both of them out of their misery and bring their time together to a close. Just as she was about to tell him that, her dour disposition immediately brightened upon seeing Fitz approach her table.<p>

Radiating with happiness and relief she stood to greet him, slightly bouncing as she cupped his face and received his kiss. Equally deriving pleasure and contentment from their reunion, Fitz wrapped his arms around her and sighed. After briefly clinging to each other they broke apart and his eyes narrowed hotly on hers detecting a hint of red and mist to her eyes.

Not bothering to hide his interest or concern, he looked from daughter to father and then back again. "Everything okay here, Livvie?"

She signaled that it was without expounding but her reply didn't convince him. "Liv?"

"It's fine, sweetheart, I promise. Just a few expected probably necessary waterworks considering...what are you doing here?"

Recognizing the deflection tactic he backed off and changed the subject as well; smiling before placing a quicker peck on her lips. "Well it is where you happen to be after all. And since I finished up my business and couldn't get you off my mind I decided to swing by before heading home. I hope that it's okay but if not I can just..."

"No. Stay. Sit." Realizing her own words came out sounding desperate and panicked, she lightened her tone. "I mean if you want to. We're just finishing up dessert so I wont be much longer at all and then we can ride together."

Onboard with the idea he pulled her closer and gave her waist a reassuring squeeze."Alright then."

Once Olivia settled back in her seat Fitz turned to Eli and acknowledged the standing man with a tentative handshake. "Mr. Pope, its been awhile."

"It has," Eli agreed "Since Olivia informed me that things are steadily going according to plan between you two, how about you call me Eli? l believe we'll all be family sooner rather than later?"

After throwing a wary look to Olivia, Fitz replied. "Nothing has been set in stone yet so."

"Well, no problem. Fitzgerald, can I get you anything? I convinced Olivia to indulge her sweet tooth, do you feel like doing the same?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." he said, moving his chair closer to Olivia's and clutching her free hand in his.

His rejection of food in any form, surprised her and roused her concern." Fitz, what's wrong? Are you sure you won't eat anything?"

Despite the tempting caramel glaze topping her slice of cake, he shook his head. "Trust me, with the day that I've had my appetite's been hurled right out the window."

"Well now you have my attention. What happened at school?"

While waiting for Fitz to respond, Olivia watched him sigh, roll his eyes and eventually smile. "Although this isn't the place for specifics I will say that it ended on a note that I did not expect. It was very, very interesting."

"Oh now you're just teasing."

Trying to find a way to tactfully interrupt, Eli observed the couple's interaction for an opening. But the way in which they talked and looked at one another even without saying a word made him feel their connection was impossible to penetrate. So when his phone rang he said a silent thanks for a distraction all his own.

In the midst of his conversation he signaled for their waitress and stood to his feet. Once his check was paid and his call ended he addressed Olivia."That was your mother. It seems she's finally found a place that she likes and wants to get my opinion of it. And since the realtor's free time is limited..."

"Oh, I understand completely. Of course you should go."

"Very well then," he cleared his throat. "Thank you for doing this, Olivia. I'm really glad that we could. I hope that maybe sometime we can..."

"I think that we'll just have to see. I'm not at the point where I can make any promises or predict where we go from here."

"Fair enough." He nodded at Fitz and then her, clumsily patting her shoulder as he passed her. "Well until a possible next time then?"

Head held high as he adjusted his suit jacket and moved towards the exit, Eli paused when he heard Olivia call his name. Her steps were purposeful and his curiosity was piqued and sprinkled with the hope of her having a quick change of heart regarding a future encounter; that was until he noticed she had Edison's business card extended in his direction.

"You forgot this."

Frowning, he declined with one wave of his hand. "You may as well keep it, Olivia. The money is yours and nothing will be rescinded, it can't be. And with your birthday right around the corner my attorney will be in touch. So keep his name and number if for nothing more than identification purposes."

"Everything okay?" Fitz asked at her return to her seat, quickly devouring a piece of her cake before she could notice.

"My parents. They're pieces of work...the both of them. Can you believe that she's making plans to move here; which means that he won't be too far behind."

"To be fair we are kind of, sort of, bogarting her parents for the foreseeable future. Besides, I thought that it was only going to be part time? You know when they're not off doing whatever it is that they do."

"Small blessings and whatnot," she muttered absently, lost in thought.

"What's that all about?" he tilted his head to the card she was still holding.

"One of those other things that shouldn't be discussed in a semi crowded restaurant."

Deciding that the sugary snack was much too delectable to go to waste he slid her plate in front of him and worked on devouring it as he steered the conversation onto her."Got it. Now that we're alone do you want to talk about it? Maybe tell me how you're really feeling after it's been said and done?"

She shrugged. "At this point I guess it is what it is. I'm an adult with my own life and family. He's the Elijah Pope world conqueror. Although-"

"What is it, Livvie?"

"I wanted to ask him if he'd do it all differently if given the chance but I didn't."

His forehead creased with curiosity. "Why not?"

"Because, I was scared of what I believe his answer might truly be."

Hurting for her, he caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. If I had the power to spare you from all of it I would and in a heartbeat."

She kissed his jaw and nodded. "I know that you would. And it's just one of about a million reasons why I'm very much in love with you."

"Only a million? Guess I need to step it up then." He declared as his hand journeyed upwards from its resting place on her knee.

"Oh, boy" she gasped, "what am I going to do with you?"

"I have some thoughts," he winked. "But for now how about we go for ice cream?"

Eyes shimmering she crinkled her nose."Mmm, maybe later? I already feel like I've done enough damage here. Why don't we go to the park, take a little walk?"

"I was hoping you'd say to go make out."

Laughing, her fingers grazed the hair at the nape of his neck. "How about we compromise? We go for this walk and talk. You tell me all about what went down at Weatherly, I'll fill you in on everything that happened here with Eli and then we'll take it from there?"

* * *

><p>In spite of the emotional toll the day's events and revelations had taken on them both, by the time Olivia and Fitz returned home her face was aglow and her steps were lightning quick as they made their way inside announcing their presence and inquiring of the whereabouts of others. Receiving no answers they peered in rooms and knocked on doors. And in agreeing that the silence along with unexplained absences were eerie, confusing and vaguely concerning, Fitz checked his phone for messages and then questioned the detail stationed out front while Olivia went to the kitchen in search of a note.<p>

But once she heard noises; both chatter and laughter, she followed the sounds out the dual French kitchen doors and into the garden to find her family lounging on various select pieces of furniture. "There you all are." She grinned from ear to ear at the sight of them.

At the sound of her voice conversation ceased and heads turned before she was greeted enthusiastically by her grandparents Karen and Gerry.

"You guys are out here having a blast while Fitz and I were on the verge of mini panic attacks."

"Sorry about that," Gerry added to the round of apologies and then explained. "Kare is trying to convince Grammie that we should all go to the Caymans for spring break, said she'd help her pick out a bathing suit and everything. And not only does Pop Pop agree he's egging it on."

"Is that right?" Olivia's eyes glanced over everyone, her heart constricting as she regarded the weariness on her grandmother's face. "Ger, how about you or your sister let your dad know where we are okay?"

Happily volunteering for the job instead, Karen shot from the loveseat swing and began a sprint that would usually have her inside in seconds flat but Olivia had other plans. Without saying anything, she held up her hands and the young girl calm to a screeching halt. Before Karen even had time to wonder what was going on Olivia enveloped her in her arms, placing her in a tight hug that she accepted after slight reservation. "Uh, Liv, what is happening?"

"Your dad told me about earlier and I know that it couldn't have been easy for you. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if not we can talk about it. I'm here, I'll listen, I'll do whatever you need."

"Liv, it's okay, I promise. It felt great to actually let it all out for once to be honest. Mom thinks that just because we're kids we're dumb or something but we're not. And I wasn't trying to be disrespectful or hurt her feelings but I couldn't take it anymore and neither could Gerry. I don't think any of us could. I know that Dad tries so hard with her, at least around us but it's just not fair so..."

"I understand." Olivia nodded and hugged her again.

"Um Liv are you sure you're okay?" Karen wondered not used to Olivia being overly affectionate.

"I'm great and you're pretty wonderful. Your dad told me everything... including how you stuck up for me. And even though I told you before and I meant it when I said that you don't have to...just thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

Before more could be said their moment was interrupted by Gerry tugging Karen's arm and leading her towards the house.

"Those two are something else." Jeffrey chuckled.

"More than," Janice added with a smile of her own.

"Definitely Grants," Olivia remarked, the trio watching the siblings playfully stumble through the doors before focusing on one another.

"No don't get up," she declared, going them instead and placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Well, we won't as long as you sit down and tell us how things went with Elijah," Janice countered, her eyes lighting as she rubbed Olivia's stomach.

"So you want me to spoil what seemed to be a good time?" She wondered while debating between planting herself at the table with her grandparents, the swing Karen had vacated or the sofa. Deciding the chair at the table was definitely more reliable and easier to rise from she sat with them.

"Uh oh, that bad?"

Memories from earlier replaying, she closed her eyes and sighed. "No, not really, just different. I thought that meeting with him and actually listening to him instead of just raging at him, that it would somehow make me feel something for him other than what I do now."

"And what is that, baby girl?" her grandfather wondered.

Grasping for the words to accurately depict her every emotion and failing she shrugged. "I don't know. Indifference I guess. Disappointment I guess. It felt like nothing but a gigantic waste of my time."

"Well at least you gave it a try for yourself and peace of mind. What you choose to take away from it or leave on the table is up to you. Whatever happens next, just remember that Rome wasn't built in a day."

Hearing the words and even taking them to heart but deciding that Eli had had enough of her for the day, Olivia bit her lip and huffed as her thoughts turned to their family getaway."Hmph, Rome. What do you two think about that?"

* * *

><p>"Something tells me I'm really going to enjoy the warmer weather that spring and summer will bring for the rest of my life."<p>

Hearing Fitz baritone wash over her as she attempted to undress and slip into the patient gown laid out for her on the exam table Olivia blushed and chuckled at the same time. Although the day had been long and draining, it had not come to an end for either of them just yet. In order to protect their privacy and to help keep the chances of her pregnancy leaking slim, they had decided and her ob/gyn had agreed to conduct her prenatal visits after office hours.

Fumbling with the zipper at her back she shook her head."I swear, Fitz, I can't take you anywhere."

"What? What am I doing?" He asked, his voice intentionally seductive and deep.

"No, it's what you want to do. What you're heavily implying you'd take great pleasure participating in even at this very moment."

"Is that right?"

Olivia's brow lifted even as he made no secret of admiring her toned legs on display. He had already voiced his excitement for the fact that nuisances such as trousers and her various types of hosiery were no longer deemed a near necessity because of the brutal winter. "It is. Now come here and help me with this so that we aren't occupying anymore of Dr. Delepaz's time than we already do."

"As you wish."

"No funny business, Fitz. I'm serious." She warned as he walked closer.

"You don't think I can control myself, Livvie?" Not waiting for a response, his movements were slow and deliberate; from his advancing towards her to the stripping of her clothes. He deferred to her command even when she was down to just her bra and panty set. He honored her wish even when inhaling the addicting scent of her perfume. And he respected her request even when his nose flared and jaw tightened with desire, only touching her again to help her into the gown.

It was Olivia who disregarded her own edict; stretching to stand on the tips of her toes, to bring her mouth to his, initiating the kiss and its depth, introducing her tongue and encouraging and baiting him to follow suit. It was Olivia who allowed her hands to roam, first threading in the curls of his hair before wandering to the wide expanse of his back and below. Even when fully aware that time wasn't on their side they allowed themselves another moment to get lost in each other and their love for one another until the sharp knock at the door interrupted.

* * *

><p>Hands linked and eyes locked on each other while the doctor reviewed her file Olivia and Fitz only released the breaths they were holding when her doctor gifted them with a bright smile. The chestnut haired woman was warm and downright perky considering the hour. "Although your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like, everything else looks great. I'm serious, Olivia," she reiterated to address the frown she detected on her patient's face. "Your weight is fine given your pre pregnancy height and weight. There's no swelling in your hands or feet and your urine is pristine. And there's no cause for alarm when comparing breasts to stomach ratio; the weight distributed from woman to woman varies and is so unique to them. Some are able to see it in their faces more, with their cheeks plumping or nose widening. For some it will be in their buttocks, breasts or everywhere. And some mommies will be all belly; it just depends. The most important thing is in measuring your abdomen the distance between your pubic bone and your uterus is coming in around at about 20 centimeters and since you're roughly 20 weeks along that means baby's growth is right on target."<p>

Parents to be nodding and smiling in agreement that they had indeed received good news they shared a quick kiss that ended with noses and foreheads bumping before Olivia fired off a few questions and expressed some of her concerns as it related to her diet, sleeping pattern and energy level to name a few.

After offering recommendations and reassurances she added."I will be monitoring your blood pressure more closely though, Olivia. In the mean time try not to slack off on your exercises. Force yourself to slow down, find some alone time and meditate. Low salt or better yet unsalted and healthy snacks. Keep saying no to caffeine."

"When you say less salt does that include in my popcorn too? Because I've already had to say goodbye to wine and I've given up great coffee for tea all the time and it won't be long before I'll be too huge and uncomfortable for sex and then I might as well..."

Although she was accustomed to handling her patient's real or imagined fears as well as their over dramatic outbursts and theories, Olivia was in a league all her. Every visit contained at least a handful of pregnancy myths or old wives' tales that needed debunking or confirming. Suppressing a smile, her doctor placed a hand on Olivia's arm."Everything in moderation, Liv. And as long as you follow the rest of my advice including avoiding as many stressors in your life as possible, mommy and baby will continue to do fine. Now let's have a little look at BPG this evening and see what we find, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Hands joined from the moment she returned from giving samples earlier, Olivia lay back on the exam table and smiled at Fitz's outlandish attempts to entertain her while her stomach was coated with gel and the ultrasound transducer came in contact with it. Once things got underway, their faces beamed and smiles broadened to near impossible widths at the now familiar whooshing noise. Grinning all the while, their gazes flew to the monitor where they watched and listened in awe. The magnitude of the moment hitting them full force before the doctor even spoke, unshed tears pooled in both their eyes making them glisten. Overwhelmed with gratitude and reverence for the entire experience, they clung to each other just a little tighter.<p>

"Alright Mommy and Daddy would you like for me to clue you in on what I see?"

"I don't think any of us are getting out of here otherwise," Fitz replied with a dazzling smile.

"Okay if you're ready. Mom and Dad say hello to your beautiful baby boy."

"A boy!" Olivia exclaimed, staring in wonder at the screen until her vision blurred. Unsettled by Fitz's silence she averted her eyes and craned her neck so that she could see Fitz's reaction."Fitz, did you hear? Dr. D said we're having-"

Eyes still trained on the monitor his voice faded in and out he was so overcome with emotion. "A boy. Yeah, a son. Livvie, we're having me a son," he said while resisting the urge to reach out and caress her stomach due to the gel lining it."He's handsome. Absolutely handsome."

"Just like dad." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Then he's beautiful just like mom." Fitz added.

"So pictures today as well anyone?" Dr. Delapaz inquired even though the answer was an apparent one.

"We'll take the usual album full." Fitz joked while Olivia continued to stare in amazement.

Once they were left alone so that she change back into her clothes Fitz and Olivia took turns holding the images, discussing and dissecting them. When he turned to retrieve her dress and heels, she stroked the most recent photo of their child. "Hello Nicholas Aaron Pope Grant, I hope you know that we love you and really can't wait to meet you."

**AN2: So it's a boy! BPG is now NAPG lol. A lot went on here, even briefly included Grammie because I saw that she was missed. I also hope that the ending helps make up for the Eli and Mellie stuff that I've subjected you to because I felt your hate for them through my screen lmbo! As always thanks for taking the time to read and review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Observing Fitz in what could only be described as a sleep most peaceful and serene, Olivia wanted to prolong it for him as long as possible and decided against disturbing him, resolving to undertake all of the morning's duties herself instead. After a few more minutes of gazing at him, of gathering her bearings, she dropped a kiss on his chest and got out of bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor she felt her son protest the change in position with faint kicks to her abdomen, prompting her to give it a soothing rub as she padded into the bathroom.

There she brought some much needed relief to her bladder and performed a basic grooming routine before covering her ivory silk nightgown with its matching robe and quietly exiting the bedroom.

In the hallway, she received her first surprise of the day, unexpectedly finding Karen and Gerry semi alert and vertical. Breathing a sigh of relief for being spared the task of coaxing, which always ended up feeling more like threatening, them from their beds, she was about to commend them on the show of maturity when she realized that they had probably only been bolstered awake by the fact that the day would be their last of school before they would break for vacation.

"Good morning, sleepyheads."

"Morning Liv, where's Dad?" They replied and inquired through twin yawns.

"I thought I'd let him sleep in. This morning I'll be the one to get you guys breakfast and then out the door."

Not having the heart to verbalize their belief that pregnancy was somehow affecting her taste buds thereby affecting her preparation of food, a conspiratory look passed between them until Gerry spoke up. "Um, no thanks, Liv. We've got it. Why don't you go back to bed and rest some more, we'll just do cereal."

"That's crazy. I'm up and with energy to burn so you'll get a real meal, okay?."

Determined to find a way to convince Olivia to allow her to at least make the eggs Karen was the first to relent without anymore complaint. "Alright."

* * *

><p>By the time the trio reached the first floor they all perked up from the smells emanating from the kitchen. Knowing they were in for a treat regardless of who was hard at work on the most important meal of the day, their steps quickened.<p>

While they all sat around the table with an assortment of breakfast staples for the taking, teenage hopes of sun sand and surf dominated the majority of conversation while the rest was spent on baby Grant. When Jeffrey wasn't facetiously boasting about the fact that the family's newest addition would carry his middle name of Aaron, he became overwhelmed by the knowledge that Olivia and Fitz had decided to honor his father Nicholas by bestowing the name on their first child. It brought tears to his eyes when contemplating how they had ensured that more than Lewis DNA would be carried into the future.

As Olivia made her best attempts at persuading her grandparents to reconsider their refusal to travel, Gerry interrupted her arguments by slyly sliding the morning's newspaper on the table and turning to making a run for it.

"What a minute," Olivia ordered,calling to him before he had the chance to disappear, "one is missing."

His face reddened and gait halted as he shifted in place all the while striving to avoid eye contact. "Well that's the only one I saw, Liv."

Perplexed by his claim her forehead creased as she considered possible scenarios. "Are you sure? I guess I should check with the guys to see if someone out there has it and forgot to return it or if someone can go get me a copy."

"Wait! Liv!" He yelled when she marched towards the door. "Don't do that."

"Why not, Ger?" Her mouth hang open in genuine confusion.

"Liv, don't get upset. Dad said you're not supposed to get upset." A contrite Gerry pleaded with her as he reluctantly retrieved the paper he had stashed from inside the umbrella stand and handed it over to her.

Slightly alarmed by his entire demeanor she tore her eyes off of him and looked down. She was saved from having to wonder about his odd behavior any longer because her answer was right in front of her. A picture of her holding Fitz's hand as they strolled in the park the day before was plastered across the front page. The unflattering photograph was accompanied by a ludicrous headline asserting all was not right in their world and that the problems were straining their relationship to its breaking point.

"Trouble in Camelot," she repeated the caption incredulously but was determined to read on.

She groaned, rolled her eyes and fumed at the accusations leveled against them; of Fitz being unhappy with her due to her steady weight gain, stalled career and reluctance to sign a prenup among other creatively outrageous lies. Incensed she stalked from the room and up the stairs yelling the entire way. "Fitz! Fitz wake up!"

Startled awake by the sound of a booming voice and slamming door, he bolted upright in bed, uneasiness setting in once he came to himself. "Livvie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"This." She thrust the paper into his hands. "This is what's wrong."

His expression indecipherable as he scanned the front page and skipped to the story inside Olivia exhibited enough anger for the both of them. While he read the article she paced and summarized for him.

"They're trying to paint me as some mooching gold digger that you're rightfully getting sick of. They're saying that me taking time off for Grammie was bull and that BNN was forcing me out because of my affiliation with you and I refuse to look for work elsewhere choosing to live off of you. That you're forced to provide for me financially, that I'm packing on pounds eating everything in sight because I'm depressed and filled with resentment."

Praying for his vision to clear and the throbbing in his head to subside he ran a hand through his hair. "Liv, these are the same jackasses who promised irrefutable proof of my reconciliation with Mellie, remember? Remember how we laughed about the craziness of it all?"

She nodded, her ire only intensifying with the passing seconds. "I do. But I can't laugh now, not at this."

Emotions still raw from the day before, she didn't like evidence of its aftermath slapping her in the face without warning. Once they'd left the restaurant as agreed upon their walk entailed informing the other of what they had missed out on in whichever meeting they were absent from. The revelations did make for tight, grim faces as they talked about Mellie's latest stunt and how her presence was impacting the children. There were even some tears as Olivia finally broke down while speaking more freely about her father; all of which the once well respected paper had somehow captured in stills and then re-imagined for sensationalism sake.

"Fitz, I need you to be honest with me. Baby, am I fat?"

Her hurt tone and trembling lip prompted him to rise from bed and wrap her into his embrace. Aware that increased hormones could produce a variety and depth of emotions only unique to pregnancy, he wanted his words soft but empathic and understanding while making it his mission to reassure her. "Honey, I really wish you'd cancel your subscription to that piece of trash so that you weren't essentially paying those asswipes to print lies about us. And to answer your question; no, you aren't fat, you're perfectly pregnant. Most importantly, you're healthy. Remember we had this convo with Dr. D just last night. What's in the paper is a result of the zoom of the camera, nothing more."

"That's what I thought at first, but it could be like bad breath. People with bad breath always seem to be the last to know it."

Laughing, he quickly, noisily kissed her lips and began to sway with her in his arms. "You know we can put that weight lie to rest by announcing our anticipation of our impending arrival whenever you're ready now."

Calming from the touch of his hands on the sides of her face, Olivia nodded and allowed herself to be swept up in his proximity. "I must say that I'm surprised it wasn't one of the first things they insinuated since they seemed to be going all out with that article."

"Well your dress was roomy so it would only be noticeable if you were caught sitting a particular way of if they had firsthand knowledge. Now if the dress clung to you the way this robe is now..." he stated, momentarily distracted by her bountiful curves.

Closing her eyes, she focused on nothing but the feel of his hands tracing her body's outline before coming to rest on her stomach. When Nicholas kicked in response her eyes flew open and she smiled. After taking a minute to enjoy Fitz's reaction to the very active baby she resumed voicing her concerns. "Could this be Mellie's doing?"

"But if it was her why wouldn't she go ahead and leak the pregnancy too?" He placed his hands on top of his head and exhaled as he gathered his thoughts. "Honestly, before yesterday I could see it. I could definitely see her being behind something like this but the way she looked after our talk, once it finally begin to sink in that she couldn't hide behind those kids anymore I have to say no... not unless she has a subconscious desire to to fade even further into obscurity. Because if I find out that after everything she was still behind this, I'll personally see to it that she won't even be selected for a position as school crossing guard much less hold any public office."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would, Liv, and you know it. But I just don't see it coming from her, not this time. You of all people know how this works. When have gossip rags ever needed the accounts of a real live person to spew lies? Their one and only objective is to move their product off the shelves and something like this would do it in no time flat."

"Yeah it will, but I still don't like it."

"Then I'll fix it so that you will."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"Well," he clucked his tongue, "I'm sitting down with Brandon this afternoon and interviewing the top picks for his position. For starters, I'll make it known that we're seeking a retraction as public as that garbage is. And if whoever we decide on can make that happen without me stepping in as well as getting to the bottom of all of this, I'll know they'll be the perfect fit for my new executive aide."

* * *

><p>As soon as she saw Fitz entering the room partially dressed in slacks and blue striped shirt her concentration flew out the window. Dropping the eyeliner pencil in defeat she felt no concern about possibly staining her white blouse and turned to face him. "Dressing to impress this afternoon are we, Mr. President?"<p>

"You approve Ms. Pope?" he asked with a smile.

"Not only do I approve, it has me seriously considering keeping you here locked up with me all day."

He threw his head back in laughter as he zipped and buttoned. "But you aren't even going to be here. You'll be out with Abby."

"Oh, she'll get over it or I could just leave you all tied up until I get back." she quipped. After adjusting the jersey paneling of her heather grey skinny jeans and mentally cursing maternity wear, she left her seat at the vanity to close the distance between them. "I really don't mind sharing you at lunch with Brandon and whoever else that shows. Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?"

"I am. After the morning's rough start I think you deserve some fun. And sitting through numerous interviews will be anything but. Besides I'm sure a little or a lot of shopping will do more than lift your spirits."

"I have a feeling you're right. Even the thought of it makes me feel better already. I just wish Grammie would join us instead of insisting on sticking so close to the house. I don't even want to get started on her refusal to go away on vacation."

"You've got to give her some more time, Liv. You know what the doctors have said; even though she's never been better physically she has to overcome a real emotional hurdle. Having to live with the knowledge that you flatlined and had to be revived combined with everything else she's endured has to be something like a hell all her own."

"I understand that and it's all the more reason why I just want to make her happy. I want to see her enjoying the things she almost lost."

"She'll get there, I truly believe that. Just have faith."

"I do. It's just that sometimes I can't help but feel like she's slipping away. Like maybe she's longing for wherever she was when in that coma and it scares the hell out of me. I don't want to lose-"

"Hey, don't do that to yourself, okay?" He ended his request with a soft smile and a light brush of his thumb along her bottom lip. "It's all going to be okay. We're all going to have and keep everyone and everything we want. We're only going uphill from here, all of us. "

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He sealed his declaration with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Once her personal consultant was out of earshot, Olivia turned in her seat on the sofa and questioned Abby. "Tell me why we're looking at wedding dresses again? Not only has a date not been set but I have an ever expanding everything at the moment thanks to pregnancy. So what are we doing?"<p>

"We're here so that you can get some ideas on what you could possibly see yourself in. We're here because it's fun and the gowns are gorgeous and you're gorgeous and all that gorgeousness together will be nothing short of show-stopping. And because I'll never be able to afford to do this even when or if Harrison ever stops taking his blessed time and pops the question."

Seeing her friend long for one of the things she'd be fighting against made Olivia realize how lucky she was. It made her increasingly grateful to have the life and love she'd found with Fitz. "You could if you wanted to, you know? If and when the time comes and you want to do this, all you have to do is let me know and I've got your back. We'll make it happen."

"That's sweet of you but so unnecessary." Abby explained. "If and or when that time comes, I'll have no problem working my wedding to fit my budget. So any ideas on locations when you do decide on the big day? I can see you choosing to do something underwater, maybe on horseback. Fitz looks like he looks good on horseback. What about your name? Are you going to Maria Shriver it or what?"

"Maria Shr-? Excuse me, I'm not following."

"You know are you going to keep your maiden name like Maria did or unload Pope like week old raw fish? Given your feelings about Papa Pope I'd say there'll be no better time to say adios and au revoir. And then there's the decision of whether or not to stay at the network or leave it all behind for real life responsibilities only to be seen and heard from here and there. Because from where I'm sitting you really don't seem to miss it."

Even though aiding in her grandmother's recovery had been physically and mentally taxing at times she couldn't argue Abby's observation. Though Janice's initial struggles for strength, memories and regaining her normal or at the very least healthy weight had been hard to witness, Olivia had been able to foster a deeper bond with Fitz, Karen Gerry and the child growing inside her without the interference of her professional obligations. She had gotten used to and looked forward to sitting down to breakfast as a family, to being there to greet Karen and Gerry most afternoons when they came home from school. So the grind of morning and primetime news and the addictive rush they produced weren't nearly as important and sought after as they were before the twist and turns life had taken.

"Do you miss it, Liv?"

"I do but not as much as I thought I would. But it's still also a big part of me that I'm not totally ready to say goodbye to yet if that makes sense. Besides, can you imagine me at home with Fitz everyday? We'd drive each other crazy or he'd probably end up killing me."

"Only with his genitals."

Determined not to reward Abby's lack of filter with the laugh that threatened to bubble over she wagged a finger at her instead. "Hey, there'll be none of that this early in the day, Miss Pervy McPerversion."

"Well you're one to talk, tell me you haven't mounted him at least once in the last 24 hours and then I'll shut up." Pausing to look Olivia over she saw the flush of skin and gleaming eyes. "That's what I thought. So yeah it's never too early for the truth. Liv, I see how that man looks at you in public so I can only imagine what goes down when the two of you are all alone. To me it made total sense that you'd get pregnant and I was more surprised by your surprise and I couldn't get why you were."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of contraceptives maybe?"

"Yeah, right, please. Look where that got you." Abby snorted. "Fitz totally obliterated it in record time like his seed has antidotal properties or something. So, if you stay home full time the only thing that will come of it is you, coming, repeatedly. Followed by more baby Pope Grants or Grants are whoever the hell you decide to be."

Olivia blushed as her eyes swept the room for the young woman who had abandoned her in search of her boss. "You sure are especially crude today."

"Not crude just brutally honest, observant and wise. And you love it all or else you wouldn't keep me around."

Before Olivia could respond with a comeback of her own a delighted but delicate voice floated through the air. Hearing CiCi's voice Olivia's eyes widened in shock. "I wasnt expecting..."

"Neither was I, at first. But I swear the lady secretly embedded a device on me somewhere. And I bet my last dime it's programmed to send her an alert whenever I even mention the word wedding. This morning she called me as soon as I finished talking with your hubby to be about setting this up for today. She asked how things were going with you on my end as it relates to all things wedding. By the time we got off the phone I didn't know who wanted this to go down more, you and your boo or her."

"Abs-" Olivia said softly

"I'm serious, Liv. I believe with everything in me that if it's left up to Mrs. Barrington Chase over there your union will be The One of the century."

"Come on, Abs, you can't be serious. I know that CiCi can be a..."

"Bossy, pushy, and insufferable. Completely over the top?"

"Now she's not that bad. And at least I know that she means well for Fitz and for me and that her heart is in the right place. Even though she's a little younger she's so overprotective of him. She hated having to sit back and watch some of the things he went through with his father and those first few years with Mellie and decided if he never had another person in his corner he'd have her. She's like the kid sister he never wanted and will never be rid of, but I've never doubted her loyalty to him. And in knowing some of the things that he's been through I'm so glad he's had that in his life; especially when I consider others in his supposed support system. So if it makes her overly helpful self happy to have extensive involvement in the wedding process then I'll manage, we'll manage, Abs."

Whistling, Abby stared at Olivia as if her body must have been invaded and then realized that in its own way it had. "Boy has pregnancy made you even braver."

"Or more insane. But let's try to roll with it anyway and see where it takes us."

As Olivia smiled at Abby, a grinning CiCi came to an abrupt halt in front of them while the young man beside her looked as if he was struggling for his next breath. He was the only other employee that the famed designer had allowed to stay on for Olivia's private consultation and in that moment she wondered how much he regretted that decision. Even though he looked in dire need of water, a chair and a raise, he held on for dear life to the stack of painfully large and heavy binders and for that he had Olivia's complete sympathy admiration.

"CiCi, what is all of that?"

"Since you haven't had the time to even begin planning I'm bringing the planning to you. I've borrowed some of the necessities from one of the City's premier wedding planners, who'd be just perfect for you once you decide to officially confirm your engagement that is, to get us started."

"Oh did you?" Olivia nodded.

"I really did and I think this is going to be magnificent." she clasped her hands together and bounced with glee. "So ladies, are we ready for some fun?"

* * *

><p>By the time Olivia finished meeting with the wedding gown guru and listening to and looking over CiCi's suggestions, her mind swam with images of white silk and lace, possible venues to accommodate a ceremony and reception as well as possible honeymoon destinations. And in moments of silence an initial or numeral that represented the name or phone number of a top caterer, photographer, or florist popped into her head so frequently she got dizzy. Only when she climbed the steps of her home with her shopping bags bopping in her hands did a sense of calm return. The feeling only got better when she opened the door and laid eyes on a waiting Fitz.<p>

"Hi, honey, you're home." he noted with a smile.

"As are you," she replied happily. Her voice light and almost melodic as she rushed to greet him with a kiss.

Seeing his face proved to be the cure for what ailed her. Every other thought, concern and expectation placed on her by others fell to the wayside as she relaxed in his strong arms and caressed the nape of his neck.

Gaining a solace of his own in her embrace, he rested his cheek atop her head. "You better believe it. I was going to ask how things went but I'm willing to go out on a limb and just say well."

Once they broke apart she watched his eyebrow raise towards the shopping bags in her possession. Using one large hand to relieve her of them all on the first try, he utilized the other to grab hold of her and lead her upstairs.

"So did everything go well?" He asked again after shutting the bedroom door behind them.

"Beyond. And it's all because my suave, handsome, sexy, caring, thoughtful, generous fiancé convinced one of the world's most famous designers to shut down her boutique for the afternoon just for me. He requested that she give me her undivided attention, the time to look at her work and get down some ideas of my very own. And with Abby and CiCi along for the ride, it was some of the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you, Fitz."

Pleased with her response to his surprise, he traced the corners of her mouth and bent to kiss them. "For that smile I'd do it again in a heartbeat. What's in the bags?"

"Oh, things."

There was a hint of teasing to the aloof affect of her tone that stirred his interest, that had his eyebrows rapidly climbing towards his hairline. "What kinds of things?"

"You know things for our trip. Things a woman requires to enjoy fun and sun. And a treat or two for you to be unveiled on said trip."

Enjoying every word that escaped her lips he eagerly licked his own and stroked the exposed skin on display at her neck, throat and collarbone. "Forget that damn trip, Livvie, I want my treat now."

Chuckling despite the yearning he kindled in her, she playfully admonished him and swatted at his wandering hand. "Patience Grant, tell me about your day."

"It went." Emitting a deep sigh, he shrugged out of his suit jacket and took a seat before placing her on his lap. "But I do have to thank God for taking pity on me at the last minute though."

"No," she frowned while she ran her fingers through his hair, "was it that bad?"

"I honestly dont know. I mean obviously the credentials were there and the prospects were vetted within an inch of their lives but the vibe was off or something. I was this close to offering to double Brandon's salary and paying his living expenses to get him to stay on."

"Yikes, it was bad." Olivia concluded.

She knew that Fitz was anxious to return to his professional responsibilities, to his service to the public at large and it began with a relocation of his foundation's headquarters now that there was enough stability and normalcy in the private arena of their lives. With almost all of his time devoted to their family he had bowed out of an unprecedented amount of engagements, delegated a great deal of his philanthropic work to his executive aide, Brandon Sinclair, as well as his other most trusted advisors, board members and attorneys. And even though his faith in them remained and had no reason to be shaken he had been feeling the guilt of the depth of his neglect, of the things and people and places and causes that depended on him.

Moving the homebase of all his humanitarian endeavors to Manhattan had made for shakeups within his inner circle since some would not be able to pack up their lives and follow behind him for various reasons. Matters and emotions were further compounded by Brandon's announcement that he was accepting a job offer in London. The news that he was losing his right hand was hard on Fitz, and though it upset him he felt no betrayal just sadness and regret and a resolve to move things along as quickly as possible because the work demanded it.

"Liv, I swear it felt like a nightmare at times." He massaged his temple as a dull headache began to form from memories alone.

"But our last interviewee was a blast from the past. Dani Liston swooped in and in my opinion should have been wearing a cape while doing so because the day was saved."

"Dani was that great, huh? Well if he's as great as Brandon then I can't wait to meet him."

"Dani is a she, Danielle. And I think you'll really like her. She's quick, Livvie, and smart as a whip. She's not at all intimidated by some of the selfish assholes we have to tolerate for the greater good. And I know that you'd appreciate her work ethic."

Her complete concentration on the recounting of his day she tried not to bristle at his glowing critique of another woman and smoothed her hands along his collar.."Sounds like she made quite an impression in such a short amount of time."

"No she's worked with us, for me, before. She was one of the many aides who reported directly to Brandon before she left us and returned to Harvard. Her coming back now is a godsend because she already has a handle on most of what it takes to help make things run smoothly. A lot of the staff are familiar with her so it won't feel like an outsider is being brought in to lord over them or something."

"Which eliminates stress for you and the work environment."

"Exactly. And it also means that Brandon won't have to spend as much time training her on what's expected. She should only be in need of a refresher, if that, when it comes to which speaking invitations I'll accept, the charities and fundraisers I'll consider lending my name and sometimes face to, and the ones to not even bother entertaining."

Excited that Fitz was excited in the face of losing Brandon she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm happy to know that everything within the Grant Center will continue to run like a well oiled machine."

"So am I. There are some pressing matters to attend to when we get back in town but enough of that for now. How are you? How's my boy?"

"Glorious," she laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"You hear that Nick, Mama's speaking for you again. She says things are glorious, is that true?"

His hands and deep timbre directed towards her stomach earned a fluttering response from within that had her eyes bulging and giggles increasing. "You have to stop Fitz," she said her words brimming with pure delight.

"What?"

She huffed at the cluelessness in his tone that contrasted the mischief in his eyes. "It's not fair the way the two of you are ganging up on me already," she chuckled. "I carry him around all day, I'm the one stretching and widening with him, but all you have to do is say a few words and give a few pats or rubs to the old belly here and he starts going wild."

Beyond thrilled with his life and everything in it he took a moment to enjoy it all; to breathe it in, to touch, stare and laugh. "What can I say, Livvie, I'm irresistible?"

"That you are," she agreed, kissed him soundly as more of life's weights lifted in his presence. "So your day ended up being a success after all. I've always heard it said, 'All's well that ends well'."

"Is it? Going to end well for me, I mean?" he asked. His fingers skimmed the fabric of her shirt and then removed the article of clothing so that he could repeat the action on her bare flesh.

With a shiver and sigh she followed his lead and began the always pleasurable task of undressing him. "I have it on good authority that it will end very, very well."


	43. Chapter 43

**AN**: Thanks to all of you who continue to take time to leave me your thoughts whether through reviews or pms or both. I love it all. You guys are so awesome. Also awesome? The ones who have recently started following/added this story to their favorites. Hi and thank you! I hope you'll enjoy what you find here!

Chapter 43

Standing in the driveway of the Mediterranean style estate, Olivia slowly reached out and unfastened the blindfold that had served to keep Fitz clueless about the things she had planned for him. With bright eyes and an uncontainable grin she watched him adjust to and appreciate his surroundings.

His mouth agape as his head swung to and fro, Fitz's gaze flew from the expansive home, the lush landscaping, the most impressive of the cars parked amongst the trio of luxury vehicles and the ocean view before coming to rest on Olivia's face.

"Livvie, you didn't-"

With shimmering eyes and nodding head, she smiled and said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fitz."

After a few days of a lively back and forth and increasingly repetitive discussion between every member of the Grant/Pope/Lewis household it was accepted as fact that Janice and Jeffrey were not changing their minds. They would remain in New York while Karen and Gerry were granted the permission they had desperately sought to join their friends for spring break instead of spending even more time with their family. Realizing they were the last two standing, Fitz declared that the timing couldn't have been more perfect for him to collect on the gift that had been promised to him on Valentine's Day. And with a little free time and his trusty travel guide in hand it didn't take him long to decide. Once he decided and uttered the word Maui Olivia grabbed her phone and laptop and went to work on securing them a piece of paradise.

Pleased with the results she stood facing him, beaming with pride, "It's great, isn't it?"

"Magnificent," he replied, his gaze traveling the length of her body covered in a strapless poppy colored maxi dress.

"Fitz-" Olivia sighed as he removed his hand from the pocket of his jeans, wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to him.

Expecting to be kissed and kissed well once she took the look in his eyes into account, she tilted her head in anticipation only to groan at the sound of her name being called. Turning in the direction of the gratingly chipper sound she employed the smile she used for television and waved before lacing her fingers with Fitz's and leading him up the path.

* * *

><p>While they received a grand tour of the property from their realtor, all of their personal belongings were being transferred from the car. The perky real estate agent in possession of an exasperating gait and motor mouth took them room from room enthusiastically boasting the home's top of the line amenities, including the panoramic views of the Pacific Ocean before escorting them past the oversized tiled pool and onto their private beach. While she continued talking about the home and repeatedly communicating and emphasizing the level of privacy the locale afforded them, all Fitz could do was count down the minutes until he was alone with Olivia.<p>

Certain that his irritability was palpable by that point, a slow smile crept upon his lips as the woman rushed through the rest of her spiel and handed Olivia a set of keys as well as a list of important numbers before excusing herself.

"You'd think we were a couple of undecided potential buyers the way she was pitching this thing."

Determined to commit the pertinent information to memory, Olivia contributed to the conversation with her eyes still glued to the paper. "She was just excited, Fitz. I think it's safe to say she doesn't deal with former presidents on a daily basis."

"Well she wasn't dealing with me, she answers to you. You arranged all of this and you did a wonderful job of it by the way."

The heartfelt compliment garnering her full attention she looked up and flashed a smile. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're very welcome. What's all that?"

Walking back to the house Olivia showed him the codes for the security system and for access to the exclusive gated community. After pointing out the numbers of those to call in case a dire need arose, they shared the entrance code with the small security team that had been tasked for the trip and sent them to the hotel rooms that had been booked for them in town.

"Finally!" Fitz's voice boomed once they were completely alone.

"Aww, are you sure you don't want me to call them all back...the guys; Max, Derrick and Carter?" she asked mockingly. "What about the realtor and the concierge? I mean there's more than enough room for everyone. And I'm sure Ms. Lillian can arm you with even more trivia about this house and the six others in the vicinity and Leilani made sure that the fridge has been totally stocked so..."

"The hell you will." He stated adamantly while his eyes twinkled with mischief and glee.

She laughed and then grew quiet and serious. "Well, then, what do you want, Fitz? We're here in paradise and you can have anything. You can have it all. A swim in the ocean or the pool, a walk on our beach. How about a drive into town to take in some of the beautiful sights in that sweet, bright red Ferrari I rented especially for you? So which is it Fitz, what do you want? Tell me what it is you want and I'll give it to you."

"Anything?"

"Anything," she repeated in reply to the challenge in his tone.

"Then I want it all." He declared, brought her body flush against his and slowly began undressing her. "But first things first."

* * *

><p>Forty-eight hours passed before Olivia and Fitz even considered venturing from their vacation hideaway. After sharing an early morning swim and a breakfast mainly comprised of the island's freshest fruits and vegetables, Fitz suggested a trip into town but left the specifics to Olivia. So once showers were taken and they had dressed, he drove them to the first of many of Wailea's art galleries which was to be immediately followed by lunch.<p>

"If we would have stayed holed up any longer I think I would have forgotten what it felt like to wear clothes." Olivia commented as she admired the vivid scenery.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he remarked, briefly tearing his eyes from the stretch of road to glance at her.

"It isn't." She reached out to still the curls flying about her face thanks to the the car's roof being down and the wind co-mingling with her hair. "God knows it isn't. It's just that all of those itsy bitsy teeny weeny bikinis are more than likely rotting away in my luggage from never having seen the light of day."

"How itsy?" He wondered, his mind preoccupied by the wrong things while operating the powerful vehicle, groaning in lust, envy and anticipation when she used her fingers as a measuring tool.

Laughing heartily at his response, she slapped her hands together and expounded. "And all in an assortment of bold, bright colors too. I know how you so enjoy me in color, Fitz."

"Red?" He asked with a taut, exaggerated grip of the steering wheel.

"Yes," she nodded. "There's also one as blue as the water in the ocean and another as dark as the midnight sky. Let me see, I also picked up a yellow one as well as orange. And you know me I couldn't forget about white and I brought along black and..."

The more she spoke the more tortured and flustered he became. "Okay I've got the picture. You don't have to say anymore. Fashion show when we get back."

* * *

><p>By the time they returned from a day of food, shopping, sightseeing and exploring it was time to prepare for their evening out. Reservations had already been made for them to attend what had been dubbed Maui's most authentic luau. So after checking in on loved ones and quicker than usual wardrobe changes they were out the door once again.<p>

As Olivia's skin radiated with the joy she felt within and dark tendrils bounced atop her head, the hem of her emerald green sundress whipped in the wind while she strolled hand in hand with Fitz who had traded in his shorts for linen trousers and a crisp white shirt for their night among tourists and locals alike.

Because of the size of the expected crowd their detail insisted upon joining them and it would be the first time the couple had set eyes on the guards since they had left the Black Sands estate the first day in Hawaii.

After the party of five converged on the celebration and were greeted with traditional leis they were escorted to their table by a strikingly attractive duo who engaged them in small talk about the island as well as what would take place in the span of the next three hours.

When the night did eventually come to an end, Olivia realized she had never been so full in her life. But she wouldn't and couldn't attribute it to the physical. She was confident in the realization that it was not because of the child nestled in her womb or the selection of Polynesian cuisine she had gorged on.

She was convinced the emotions stirred originated and culminated with Fitz and the way he'd made her feel. It was in the way he'd made her laugh throughout the night. She felt as if she was walking on a cloud due to how he'd kept and held her close. How he touched and kissed her softly as they took in the entire show; as they listened to music and stories of the land's rich history, of its culture. As they attempted the hula themselves after being enthralled and then urged by the professionals; even going so far as to cajole Max, Derrick and Carter into joining.

She couldn't recall a time recently where she had laughed so hard and for so long, a time when she had craved Fitz to the extent that she had at the moment or a time that she had actually and literally felt her heart growing with love for him so much that it threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

Powerless to stop the flood of emotions from overtaking her she felt it when her eyes began to water and blur. Observing the change in his expression, watching his merriment give way to concern she knew that Fitz noticed it too.

"Livvie, is everything alright?" He asked, his hands automatically coming to rest on her stomach.

"It's perfect...so so perfect."

"Then why are you...?"

In no mood to give a long winded explanation in their current setting she shook her head. "Take me home, Fitz."

* * *

><p>The second the door clicked shut behind them, Olivia pounced. Her hands and lips were frantic as she removed the lei from Fitz's neck, tore the shirt from his chest and sent her mouth crashing onto his; savoring the connection between them before her tongue took advantage of his shock and greedily invaded the opening of his mouth and sought his.<p>

On a mission, she breathed and then moaned into his ear. She kissed and she teased it until it brightened to that telltale shade of red she preferred, until her teeth began grazing the lobe and then journeying south; leaving nicks along his neck, his throat and his pecs while her fingers feverishly fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants.

Patience teetering on the edge and his ardor rocketing towards the extreme, he buried his hands in her hair and held on for dear life; grasping it as he spun them and pushed and planted her up against the wall. As she gasped, his mouth attacked. He assaulted her with deep, hungry kisses that conveyed the depth of his desire. Showered her with alluring and clever caresses from the lobes of her ears to the swell of her breasts. And then he thoroughly inhaled her skin; skin that had been scented with the fragrant flowers that had previously adorned her neck, before using his teeth to lower one wispy strap of her dress and then the other until her breasts were complete bared to him.

The heat of his gaze, potent and unwavering, sent shivers through her. Sent countless reactions coursing through her as she tingled and flushed and anxiously awaited what was in store for her next.

"Fitz."

In need of more than his undivided attention regardless of how flattering and overwhelming it was Olivia whimpered shamelessly. She needed his touch or to touch, she needed his kiss, the taste of him or to be tasted and she needed...

His index finger trailing the path from her neck to her nipple eased some of the delicious misery she was currently enduring. It forced her to fight for each breath she sucked into her lungs as the sound of his voice raked over her and she bit her lip.

"Do you know how perfect you are to me? I've never known a woman more beautiful and I've definitely never loved one, Livvie. And you're mine. Are you mine, Livvie?"

Feeling possessed and paralyzed by the intensity he exuded all she could do was swallow and nod.

"Say it for me, please," he begged.

Her eyes bulged and breath quickened at the yearning evident in his words, at the sight of twitching and more pronounced flexing of the muscles of his upper body. She looked on in admiration and fascination as he brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it, as his thumb dropped and skimmed the seams of her lips and she opened up and took the digit inside.

Delighting in the sensations that occurred as a result of her warm mouth having even the slightest contact with any part of him, Fitz closed his eyes and sighed while resting his forehead in the crook of her neck. Regaining an enviable modicum of control he verbalized his needs, unconcerned with the level of anguish or insistence in his tone. "Say it, Liv."

"I'm yours, Fitz. All of me belongs to you. I'm yours and you're mine."

"Damn right," he murmured his voice tinged with victory.

Fusing his lips to hers was just the beginning of a kiss that had been perfected yet still smooth, languid and effective. A kiss that turned torrid once he embedded his tongue in her mouth. A kiss that prompted him to hold her even tighter as he worked her dress the rest of the way down her body until it pooled at her feet.

After shooting her a blistering look that displayed his appreciation of her fine form, his mouth focused on hers and every other inch of her skin in his direct path. As she moaned in satisfaction, his hands reached for her lace covered buttocks and held and grasped before dipping inside to mold and then test.

With her desperate fleeting cries of pleasure enticing, encouraging and echoing softly in his ear he swiftly divested her of the skimpy undergarment, hastily went about removing the rest of his clothing and shoes but allowing for time for Olivia to look and stroke and feel. When she voiced her contentment and her consent, he lifted her, entered her and then surged. As she clutched at his shoulders, clawed at them, Fitz growled. Enraptured, he grumbled, he thrust and he even slowed and moved gently within her; getting as close to her as her condition allowed until they were left with no other choice but to give into the fire that consumed them.

* * *

><p>Hearing his soft chuckles reverberate throughout the air, feeling them shake her body, Olivia shifted in Fitz's arms until she could see his face. With one elbow propped up on his chest she rested her head in her hand and peered into his eyes. "What's so funny?"<p>

Groaning from her quick, sharp movements he burst into a fit of laughter again, only responding once the sounds he emitted subsided.

"Fitz-"

"It's nothing major, I promise. Just lying here bare assed on this hard floor made me realize I've never felt more like a fifty year old than I do now."

"Are you saying you regret it?" She wondered, curious as to what his answer would be.

Drinking in the sight of her wild curls, pouty lips and wide tempting eyes, he grunted. "Hell no."

Amused more so with his tone than answer she laughed. She batted her eyes and ran her finger up and down his chest. "Are you saying that you can't keep up, Mr. President?"

His smile intensified in response to her playful disposition. "Livvie, you and I both know your response to me indicates everything except that."

Aware that it was no pointless to argue the fact, she lowered her voice to a seductive whisper and smirked. "So do you wanna go again?"

"Definitely." He wound his hand in her hair and hauled her to him for a kiss. Once he released her he ran the same hand down the silky expanse of her back. "Definitely again and then maybe another again. But first, do you care to tell me what the tears at the luau and the silence in the car was all about?"

Sighing, she captured his cheek in the palm of her hand, held it in place and then smiled. Relishing the feel of his arm around her waist, her skin against his, she expelled another breath and began. "It's everything, honestly. Being alone here with you in this place, waking up early enough to catch the sunrise, watching it set at night and everything that's happened in between. And then tonight; the way you held me in your arms and laughed with me and talked with me and danced with me. Fitz, honey, you're horrible at hulu dancing but you did it anyway... publicly, with me."

"Hey," he yelled good naturedly.

Giggling, she pinched his cheek. "Baby, I'm sorry, but it's true. But I don't care. I don't need for you to dance another day in our lives. I just love you and need you and want to be with you always."

"You will be. We will be."

Olivia nodded in wholehearted agreement. "It just seemed like tonight, the magnitude of everything we share, our connection, it hit me deeper than ever before."

"Livvie."

"Fitz, I love you. I want this life we have and I want it more than anything."

"So do I. I want it very much in case you didn't know."

"Oh I know. And I know that we've slowly, finally, started making wedding plans. And I know that you're like the greatest president of this century and that certain things are still expected of you and that now trickles down to me. But tonight under the moonlight and palm trees all I could think about is I how I can't wait to be your wife."

"Sweetheart. Livvie, I can't wait either. And when the day comes it's going to be the best one of my life."

"Mine too," she replied emphatically. "And right now I can't think of a better time or a more beautiful place to make it happen."

Sitting up straight, she held his gaze and said. "Fitz, I don't want to leave here until I'm your wife. I guess what I'm saying is, will you marry me?"


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: So glad you all enjoyed Liv taking initiative last chapter. For the longest time I saw and then planned for her to be the one to initiate the actual ceremony but I didn't know if I would be able to use it due to chapters sometimes taking on a life of their own, so glad it worked out. And I know that wondering whether or not Fitzgerald Grant would actually marry Olivia Pope whenever, wherever is the least suspenseful cliff to ever hang but I needed to break the chapters up in order to decide just how much I wanted to add to this one.**

Chapter 44

_Fitz, will you marry me?_

Shocked into silence by her question resounding in his ear, Fitz slowly sat up straight. With his heart pounding and eyes narrowing sharply on her, he studied her face. Although it was as beautiful and radiant as always he also detected sincerity, determination and adoration as well as nerves. Through boldness and hope there was a hint of uncertainty in her warm brown eyes. Still quiet and observing he watched as she bit down on her lip and lowered her head in an attempt to avoid his appraisal of her.

"Livvie," he said; cupping her face, holding and tilting it so that he was sure that he had her full attention. "I love you Olivia. And there's nothing I want more than to be your husband, for you to be my wife. But I've done marriage before and I did it for all the wrong reasons. But this time...Livvie, I know that you love me and want to be with me. But I need for you to be sure that you want to be married now, that you want to do it now. Because if you do, if we do this, there's no turning back for me. I intend for this to be for life."

"I know. And me too. I want this too, Fitz. I do. There's never been a time when I didn't want you. It was just the circumstances; Mellie's neverending shenanigans and a lifetime of convincing myself to think, feel, be and do things a certain way to protect myself. But I don't have to protect myself from you. I've never been safer or more loved and cherished. And I want to spend every day giving it right back to you...only you."

Her words caused him to break out into a gigantic smile. "So you're sure that you're ready for me, Livvie?"

"Oh, I'm confident that I can handle it."

"Well, there's only one way to really find out." He said holding her gaze while his finger traced the shape of her engagement ring.

His playful tone eased her concerns and she relaxed with every word of her cautious question. "So we're doing this?"

"Hell yes we're doing this." He confirmed aloud for the both of them and then brought her mouth down onto to his.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so maybe the floor wasn't the brightest idea we've ever had," Olivia acquiesced with a rub to her lower back.<p>

Looking up from fastening his trousers in time to see her wince, Fitz frowned. "I guess that we forgot ourselves for a little bit. Turn around."

Once she complied he ran his hands all over her, he kissed and kneaded until sighs of satisfaction escaped her lips. "All better?"

"Yeah," she nodded before the feel of his lips on her shoulders, the sensation of his hands cradling her stomach, caused her to throw her head back and whimper.

After he hugged her to him, placed a quick peck to her temple and then covered her body with her now rumpled dress, he turned her in his arms. Her heart warming at the sight of his eyes bright with euphoria she smiled, joined her hand with his and kissed.

"It seems like we've got some plans to make, Livvie. Want to do it over a snack?"

Wholeheartedly approving his suggestions she bobbed her head and replied, "I could eat."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the lanai with the makings of a light meal before them they nibbled from the platter of fruits, meats and cheeses and looked out onto ocean almost hypnotized by the sounds and sight of the dramatic waves. With hands lightly and continually brushing they talked and listened to one another, each giving voice to what they envisioned for their wedding day. Although they talked for hours when it was over they smiling at the simplicity of their wishes, both of them desiring to be husband and wife and soon, above all else.<p>

"You do know that we do have to go back home eventually, right?" He reminded her as he held her in his arms. "And the people waiting for us there will probably want our heads on platters for doing this without them."

"Sounds like somebody's afraid of facing the wrath of Pop Pop," she chuckled.

"I'm fifty years old and some of the things I've seen and done in my life; I've held the highest office in the land, but that man can put the fear of God in me with just one look. He's always making me feel like I'm some damn horny teenager out to corrupt his precious baby girl," he pouted. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, eyes glistening with pure joy. "I can concede that the corruption is mutual."

"Oh, you're so much worse...ouch!" he yelped at the pinch his mocking earned him. "Well what about you, Livvie? CiCi's had her heart set on shutting down the city for our wedding. And I'm not going to lie, there have been times I've half expected her to show up in our bedroom to take your measurements while we're asleep. She's going to have a conniption when she finds out we got married without her. You know we'll probably have to add another CiCi approved named to Nick's in order for her to get over this."

She blanched at his words as pangs of guilt and regret pricked her. "I know there'll be some disappointment and I'm expecting it. And part of me wants them here but the other part, the biggest part, doesn't want to share right now. As much as I love them, I come home to you. I go to bed with you and wake up with you. I'm having your son. You're the only person I want and need here with me in paradise."

His nod was followed by a kiss that started slow and chaste before quickly taking a more stimulating turn. When they broke apart, she ran her forehead against his neck and collected herself. And even when reason returned her voice still sounded as if she were in a dream-like state as she said. "You know, there's no law against having another, more elaborate, ceremony for them. And then after that we can do some grand reception for colleagues and friends and those that you're forced to rub elbows with in the interest of world betterment."

He shrugged even as his hands caressed her lovingly."That's fine with me. It'll be like a world tour of weddings or something," he paused his words and ministrations to smile and gaze at her. "Have I told you lately that you have the most brilliant ideas, Livvie?"

She halted the light massage of the nape of his neck to respond with, "You think so? Because I have a few more left in me, do you want to hear them?"

Enjoying her teasing tone, the feel of her lips brushing his ear as she leaned and whispered against it, he groaned. "There's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

><p>Although Olivia awoke early the next morning she was surprised to find that Fitz had awakened even earlier. Not only was he awake, he was mobile and commanding as he carried on his telephone conversation. When he noticed that she was watching him, he flashed her a bright smile before leaving the room. Curious, she followed after him but the need to use the bathroom slowed her down and rerouted her steps.<p>

"What was that all about?" she asked, after joining him in the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful."

"Good morning," she replied in a rush so that Fitz could focus on answering her question. "So the phone call?"

Delighted by her interest and impatience eagerness he placed an omelet in front of her and explained. "I've been in touch with some people to see about a wedding taking place today. And during the course of conversations found out filing for a change of address when I moved to New York had more requirements than us getting married here does."

"Really? So does that mean...?"

"It means this can be our wedding day if you want it to be."

"Oh I want it." she stated with wide eyes and an even wider smile. Do you?"

"Oh, Livvie," he sighed at her humorous yet challenging tone, "there's never been a time when I didn't want it. Never."

"Good." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Wedding day, Fitz."

"Happy Wedding Day, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>After a hurried morning routine that only slowed for appointment scheduling, reflecting on their relationship and the gravity of what they were about to embark on, Olivia and Fitz rode into town together to take care of the legal matters that would allow for a binding marriage. Once the most crucial detail was taken care of, shopping was next on their list. Hand in hand they selected complementary platinum wedding bands before preparing to part ways.<p>

Before he left her with her guards and their realtor, whom he had enlisted to aid Olivia in locating everything she needed to become wedding ready, Fitz held her close and took in the importance of the moment. "You do realize that this is the last time we'll see each other before you're walking towards me to say I do, don't you?"

"I do," she nodded against his chest. "And I honestly cannot wait."

"That makes two of us," he said in a low growl.

"So maybe we should get to it and do all the things that will help us reach that goal?"

He raised a eyebrow at her and smirked. "Getting a tad bit bossy are we, Mrs. Grant?"

"If you think that's bossy just wait until later on tonight." She winked and then walked away.

* * *

><p>While staring at her appearance in the mirror Olivia tried to ward off simmering nerves by counting the seconds until showtime. Though the fear of change and the unknown tried to taunt and dissuade her, she knew there was no one else in life she'd rather take such a huge leap of faith with other than Fitz. She loved him deeply, almost to the point of distraction and when she thought about his feelings for her...at times she had to chastise herself for nearly becoming arrogant about the depths of his love for her.<p>

Throughout the day she had lost track of the number of times she had wanted to call him just so that she could hear his voice and lose herself in him until she was in his arms again, but she resisted. Instead she committed to doing her best to focus on the preparations that would ultimately lead her back to him.

After making more purchases of her own inside the jewelry store; a bracelet and earrings to hopefully wear for the day, as well as deciding on a few wedding gifts for her groom, she was taken under Lillian's powerful and knowledgeable wing and given access to the best the island had to offer as it related to wedding paraphernalia. In her company Olivia visited a few select bridal boutiques and eventually chose an ivory one shoulder grecian wedding gown. Not only was the piece striking and elegant yet still understated, it provided the room to accommodate her burgeoning belly.

Once that all important item had been secured she went on to meet with hair and makeup specialists, approving a high braided bun and minimal facial enhancements preferring the glow of her pregnancy and the kisses from the sun to illuminate her countenance. Pleased with the results of all of her decisions staring back at her, she smiled.

As time continued to dwindle until the clock ran out, she placed both hands on her stomach and exhaled. "Ready or not, Fitz, here we come."

* * *

><p>Making her way onto the beach carrying a bouquet of Hawaii's official flowers bursting with orange, pink, yellow and white, Olivia's steps were measured but still teeming with her signature confident sway as she headed towards Fitz. When she laid eyes on him standing and waiting for her, looking distractingly debonair in a beige suit that fit with tailored precision; the rest of her jitters vanished and her smile returned.<p>

Still moving, Olivia knew the exact moment Fitz sensed her presence because he abruptly ended what seemed to be small talk with the magistrate and looked up and into her direction. As their gazes locked, she saw him catch and release his breath, saw his stern features relax and then contort as he tried to control his reaction upon seeing her in her gown. He made an attempt to suppress the deluge of emotions that accompanied laying eyes on her, an attempt that quickly failed, so he just gave in. His face and his eyes; especially his eyes, reflected a million different feelings and in the midst of tears shimmering in and now spilling from her own eyes as well, she read them all as she came to a halt in front of him and grabbed his hand.

Standing on the tips of her toes she dabbed at his eyes and then pressed a brief kiss to his lips as she sighed. "Hi, Fitz."

"Hi, beautiful," he grinned.

After sharing a glance that felt like it would never end, they turned and faced the judge.

* * *

><p>Through smiles and tears and laughter the couple listened to the officiant speak, listened to each other, touched and then held and reassured one another. Through the recitation of vows they reaffirmed their love for one another, made promises to one another and to their family. When it came time for the exchanging of rings hands shook, steadied and then joined. And when they were finally, officially pronounced man and wife a sense of calm settled over and in between them. Elated and anxious and with tears trickling they sealed their union with a long desired kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Chuckling and swatting Fitz as he made a big spectacle of carrying her over the threshold, Olivia begged to be released from his hold but he was dramatic and relentless until they reached the bedroom. There he reverently placed her on her feet but quickly enveloped her in his embrace and squeezed her tight. "We did it, Mrs. Grant." he whispered against her temple.<p>

Closing her eyes as it all continued to sink in, she nodded. "That we did, Mr. Grant. And well."

"And now? Do we call everybody? Do we wake them up in the middle of the night and share the best news of our lives?"

"No, not tonight," she decided. "We'll tell them in person when we get back. But for tonight and for the rest of our time here we honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, you say?"

"Honeymoon indeed, husband."

His chest puffing at the title leaving her lips, he lifted her again. "I told you, Livvie, those brilliant ideas of yours just keep getting better and better."


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Thanks to all you continued readers and reviewers out there! Hello, new followers!

Chapter 45

Noticing the graceful approach of Cecily Barrington Chase just as she began to climb the brownstone's steps, Abby stopped so abruptly that it caused Harrison to jerk and turn in confusion.

"Babe, what the...?" he muttered, grasping the cake carrier he held even tighter in fear of dropping it.

"Unbelievable!" she hissed, tilting her head towards the impeccably dressed blond moving closer to them.

"Abby, Harrison, hi," CiCi practically chirped while gifting the striking couple with air kisses. "Fancy meeting you two here. Although I suppose the both of you received your very own summons to appear as well."

"We did." Abby confirmed stiffly; bracing for something, anything, wedding related to leave the woman's mouth in the next few breaths.

"Good, good, good." She clasped her hands together done with the niceties and ready to talk shop. "Well, hopefully the time away has refreshed them and they're ready to get serious about this wedding and set a date among other things."

Stifling snickers that rose from the woman's predictability Abby added. "Or maybe they've called us all here to let us know they're only back to pack it all up before returning to island living."

Huffing at the thought and then quickly dismissing it with the wave of her hands, CiCi smiled. "That's fine by me too. As long as we get them hitched first."

* * *

><p>The newlyweds' arrival in the city that never sleeps was especially jarring after a week and a half in secluded bliss. And in attempt to hold onto and savor the last few minutes of privacy, peace and quiet they clung to one another in the back of the vehicle that awaited them upon their return.<p>

"Mmm," Fitz groaned after extracting his mouth from Olivia's and resting his forehead against hers."Remind me why we had to leave paradise again?"

"I'm not so sure," Olivia sighed dreamily, enjoying the feel of his strong hand underneath her dress stroking her thigh. With her forehead furrowing as her mind cleared and senses slowly returned she began rambling. "I think work. Family. Home. Kids."

"Oh yeah. I did miss the kids...sort of."

Laughing at the lack of conviction in his statement she shook her head. "When we see them please try to refrain from tacking on the 'sort of'."

"Yes ma'am." he said facetiously.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia took his hand in hers and kissed it. After placing their entwined limbs over her heart she kissed it again and then stroked his wedding band before slowly removing it from his finger. "And this will be the only time the ring comes off, Fitz."

"And if it were up to me I'd just leave it."

"Well we really don't have much of a choice if we want to actually surprise them with our announcement. I mean with supersleuths Abby and CiCi occupying the same space at the same exact time we're pushing it as it is. I'll be shocked if they don't smell matrimony on us as soon as we walk through the door."

"I honestly wouldn't care if they did. Because the sooner they know the sooner everyone will be out of our house and we can continue our honeymoon."

* * *

><p>After a pleasant and prolonged ride through some of New York's streets Olivia and Fitz entered their home to the sounds of boisterous laughter and chatter and the smell of heavenly aromas. For convenience sake once she had invited CiCi, Abby and Harrison over and Fitz had made it known Karen and Gerry were to stay put inside the house, Olivia had placed a call to her favorite Italian restaurant to have an early dinner catered for them.<p>

When they were finally noticed all of the ruckus was then directed at them and they were greeted with handshakes, pats, hugs and words spoken at ear splintering decibel levels.

"We were starting to think you all had second thoughts and decided on abandoning us for a little while longer." Jeffrey laughed.

"Abandoning?" Olivia shook her head and with a teasing tone said, "No, not us. You all are the ones who treated us like we had the plague or something the way you adamantly refused to join us."

"But that's okay now." Fitz added. "I told Liv we'd all make it up to her in time. She had her heart set on everyone going to Italy and I can't think of a better time to do it than after Nick is born. It'll be a beautiful relaxing gift for his Mama and it will give everyone time to prepare themselves because this trip will be a family one."

With a beaming smile Janice stepped forward and placed her hand on Olivia's growing bump. "Speaking of my great grand, do I see a belly or do I see a belly?"

"You do," Olivia confirmed proudly. "And now that you've mentioned it, someone's demanding to be fed."

* * *

><p>Exchanging glances as they sat around the dining room table polishing off the dessert Abby had prepared in exchange for an impressive meal, Fitz and Olivia listened to numerous animated tales from Karen and then Gerry's spring break and waited for an opening to share their news. An opening that came sooner than they thought; once Gerry finished talking and Cici quickly chimed in and asked for family friendly details of their time in Maui.<p>

After one more long look at each other the smiling couple stood and scanned their loved ones faces; finding curiosity, delight, disinterest and, in her grandfather's case, an unreadable expression.

His grin broadening with each passing moment, Fitz spoke up. "We uh, we asked you all here to join us this evening because Liv and I have news. Great news. Major, life changing exhilarating news."

"Let me guess, you've found out our Nicky has a brother or sister baking alongside of him." CiCi said hopefully.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "Uh no. And please, bite your tongue."

"Maybe next time." Fitz paused to pull Olivia close amid the family's intensely intrigued glares.

Face flushing under the weight of scrutiny and nerves; Olivia giggled, looked to Fitz, and then touched his face before addressing their family. "Although I missed you guys terribly the time alone with Fitz did us both some good. For me, I was able to realize and rediscover how amazing he was to me and for me. I fell in love even more than before and I just had to have him..." She narrowed her eyes on Abby at the sound of her clearing throat. "Not like that, okay maybe a little like that but there are children present..."

After pausing and to recompose herself, she continued. "As I was saying, Maui was wonderful, magical and very romantic and so was the man I shared it with. Grammie, Pop Pop, you guys...I asked Fitz to marry me on the island and he said yes. So we did. Get married. We're married!"

Giddy from the excitement of finally revealing the news of their deepened commitment, Olivia looked out into a sea of stunned, shrieking, gasping faces.

"Oh, you two aren't serious. You can't be." CiCi screeched in disbelief. So focused on what she had heard she automatically stood, moved and crossed her arms across her chest without any awareness whatsoever. "You're just saying this to get a rise out of everybody. This is just a joke to pay us back for not joining you on your excursion and because Fitz said I'm taking your wedding preparations far too seriously for it not to be my own."

"This isn't a joke CiCi. This is the real deal and it's as serious as it gets." Fitz said. "Right, Livvie?"

"It is." Olivia nodded, retrieved Fitz's ring from his jacket pocket and placed it on his finger. And then wiggled her finger as Fitz did the same for her. "We also have our certificate, some pictures and the video."

When she considered their joy; the twinkling eyes, luminous smiles, visage and seemingly strengthened bond, acceptance hit and CiCi stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God!"

Incredulity giving way to trust and glee she emitted a full blown squeal while others murmured in shock and disbelief or continued to sit stony-faced. Olivia watched Abby and Harrison's expressions change from slack jawed to smiling and while Gerry's remained bored, Karen and Janice alternated between tears and swooning. While cataloguing everyone's responses she held her grandfather's inscrutable gaze until CiCi's voice demanded their attention.

"Deep down I knew it!" She declared as she embraced them. "I knew that something was up, you big sneaks! I had a feeling some time away would light some fires under you, I just didn't think you would take the ultimate plunge without us. But, Liv, what about everything we've left up in the air; all my plans? And honey, are you forgetting the dress? Sure all we have are preliminary sketches but I can already tell the final product is going to be a showstopper. It's a real shame that all that effort and creativity will go to waste."

"They're already married now so none of that matters." Gerry interrupted. "And it also means that I don't even have to look at tux a now, doesn't it? Because thank God! Can I be excused?"

"What do you think?" Fitz answered coolly.

Deciphering his father's tone and demeanor, Gerry sat back and quietly finished his cake.

Head spinning from Gerry's relief and CiCi's concern Olivia rested a hand on her throat and swallowed. "Well, CiCi, Ger, your dad and I have talked and all of that is still going to happen. Even though we've made things official, we still want to share what we've found with each other with the ones we love more than anything in this world...with each of you guys, our family."

"Oh, honey. I think that's a very fine, very generous compromise. It's just wonderful," Janice assured her with a wide grin. "Isn't it, Jeff?"

"It is," he agreed. Slowly rising and walking to Olivia after a not so gentle nudge from his wife, he hugged his granddaughter. "I'm so happy for you baby girl...for the both of you."

With a tight smile and extended hand he stared at Fitz. "It's been a long time coming, Mr. President. Welcome to the family and congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute."

Jeffrey's peculiar mood and subsequent exit casting an awkward pall over the evening prompted visitors to initiate departures of their own. And with hugs, heartfelt well wishes and promises to be in touch the following day, only household members remained.

"Well," Fitz began with a look at the now sparse crowd, "Karen, Gerry, guys wait for me in my study please."

Once the adults were alone he addressed Olivia and her grandmother. "Should I go find the Colonel and...?"

"Absolutely not," Janice said. "You go see about your babies and then come tend to your wife. You leave Jeffrey to me, you hear?"

"Loud and clear," Fitz replied, focusing on Olivia. "I'm just going to check in with them, see if they need to talk or if I need to answer any questions and then..."

"Of course. I get it, you go. I'm fine." After delivering a quick peck to his lips, Fitz left the room.

Watching him until he disappeared, Olivia turned to see her grandmother watching her and smirking. "It seems you two have been rather busy. And have had quite the night on top of flying in. I don't even know how you two are still on your feet."

"Barely...very, very barely."

"Well, then, you come sit and talk to me, Mrs. Grant."

"Mrs. Grant," Olivia sighed as she slumped into her chair. "I love the sound of that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"Well I say that's a good sign if I ever heard one." Janice winked.

"Is it really? I didn't realize the idea of a wedding ceremony was right up there with a root canal for my stepson. And Pop Pop..."

"Pop Pop will be fine, he just needs time to process, that's all. Life has been surprising us left and right for a while now."

"What you really mean is that I've been disappointing the both of you for some time now."

"Olivia, sweetheart-"

"It's true. My being with Fitz while he was technically a married man threw you both for a loop, I know that. And then with the living together, finding out I was pregnant and now..."

"Stop it, Olivia. Of course we had a vision of how we would have liked life's biggest moments to play out for you; meeting your guy, a proper engagement, Pop Pop walking you down the aisle and giving you away and then a baby... and that bullheaded man of mine is so set in his ways. But those were our hopes for your life. And sometimes it's easy to forget it's your life, that you have to find your own way."

Her grandmother's acceptance lightening the load she carried, she sighed and eyed the woman skeptically."You're taking the news rather well considering."

Janice shrugged and took another bite of her chocolate cake. "Like I said, it's your life. Fitzgerald loving you and that baby, taking caring of the two of you the way he should, the way you deserve and your happiness is enough for me. Besides, I've been where you are, Pop Pop has too. That man had me in front of the minister so fast Mama and Daddy were spitting nails and seeing red. They couldn't tell us anything. And my girlfriends, they didn't understand either. They couldn't see it for Jeff and me. But that was all right too because we knew what was best for us and at the end of the day that's all that matters. And all these years later we're still standing, the two of us and that's how it should be. That's how it will be with you and your husband now."

Nodding, Olivia smiled, grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed in appreciation. "I hope so, Grammie, because I want it more than anything."

* * *

><p>Drained, Fitz entered the bedroom just as Olivia exited the bath with a towel wrapped loosely around her. A towel that was unceremoniously dropped and swapped in favor of a tiny silk robe before he could even choke out a hi.<p>

His mood immediately brightening and energy levels rising he gulped."Whoa! If I had known that we were, that you were, I would have wrapped things up downstairs a whole helluva lot sooner."

"Would you really now?" She flashed him a weary smile. "How'd it go?"

"Fine. At least I hope fine. I mean the kids seemed fine." He rushed to clarify his response at the look of impatience creeping up on her face. "What I'm saying is I don't think they were lying or anything it's just sometimes I get the impression they could be holding things back."

"Are you worried?"

"I'm not, not that much anyway. I just want to be sure they're happy; that they're really okay and onboard and not feeling weird or shaken up by this new development. I'm not that concerned about Ger because what you see is what you get, but Karen... "

Stopping to view their situation from a teen girl's possible perspective Olivia imagined how she would feel and react to gaining another sibling and mother figure in a matter of months and shuddered. "I'll speak with her tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Fitz watched as Olivia moved to her vanity opened the jar of coconut body butter she had taken to religiously administering before bed every night. A practice she employed in the hopes of warding off stretch marks even though her obstetrician had warned that there was no sure fire way to prevent the condition. When her ivory robe went the way of the towel before it, he swallowed and cursed and stepped into her space for a closer look. "How about you let me help with that, Livvie?"

"Help?" she chuckled with a hint of amused doubt in her voice. "Is that what you're really going to do?"

"I am." He replied solemnly, but his eyes...

His expression not lost on her, she tre melted and shivered in anticipation."Well then, by all means, if you insist."

"Oh, I do. But first..." He placed his hands on her buttocks and pulled her closer; dipping his head and joining their mouths for a hungry kiss that Olivia swiftly deepened but then ended it just as quickly. "Liv, what..."

Once they separated she looked at him, her gaze confused and accusatory. "You've been drinking. You've had scotch. I thought you got rid of all of it."

"I brought out the emergency stock and shared a round or two with the Colonel. Believe me the man needed it."

"Is he okay?"

"He's good, we're all good. He just needs some time to try to wrap his head around the idea of us."

"He knew it was coming eventually. He was the one yelling the loudest about it if you can remember, I know I can."

"That's true. But for it to go from talks and planning to fruition without warning. He's trying his best to come to terms with you being a wife; my wife, and having a baby and not just being his baby girl anymore."

"Oh I see. I'm going to go and talk with him now. Wait for me?"

When she turned he grabbed her wrist and caressed the spot before running his finger along the length of her entire arm. "You might want to try for the morning because he turned in for the night. He looked like he needed the sleep too."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"So if going to Pop Pop is out, now what?"

"Well this is just me but I say we begin and finish what we were about to start." He reached around her for the container of moisturizer. "Let me help get you ready for bed, Livvie. Can I do that?"

"Yes. Please."

Spurred by her soft, velvety consent, Fitz began and repeated the process of applying the creamy substance to Olivia's already overheated skin. He initiated a slow and methodical technique at the base of her neck and then moved on to her clavicle and arms before focusing all of his attention on her chest.

"Are they sensitive?" he asked roughly, his eyes boring into breasts whose nipples instantly hardened as if his question had been their command to do so.

"What do you think?"

Pleased with the her breathy reply as well as the physical response his gaze was treated to, he leisurely inspected her generous bosom. Fitz looked, held, hefted and fondled the shapely mounds of flesh while his thumbs brushed the pebbled tips. "I think our boy is going to be fucking lucky. I already know I'm fucking lucky."

"Fitz-"

"It's true."

"It may well be but if you don't concentrate you're going to make a mess." She chastised while she panted, her knees buckled and his hands relentlessly roamed and caressed.

His own resolve weakening and desire intensifying, all thoughts turned to getting her in their now neglected bed. He kissed her, poured all of the passion he felt for her into it and then when he let her go, suggested. "I have a better idea. How about I make you make a mess? I promise I'll clean every drop of it up."

"Oh yeah?" Her voice and eyes were alight with pleasure and challenge. "How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," Smirking, he gathered her in his arms and laid her out on the opulent mattress."I have exhaustive, exhausting and knowledgeable ways. So all you'll really have to do is enjoy. If you want, that is. Do you want, Livvie?"

"I do," she sighed and wound her hands in his hair.

"I thought you would." Fitz roared, nipped at Olivia's lips and then began his journey down her body.


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Chapter 46

Rudely awakened by the repeated sounds of ringing that ceased only to begin again and again, Olivia groaned, muttered underneath her breath and then reached out for Fitz. Upon finding his side of the bed empty she turned towards it and looked just to be sure. With visual confirmation of his absence noted she sat up and called out for him only to be greeted with silence and then the offensive noises her tablet continued to emit.

"Ugh," she huffed.

Surprised by the ungodly hour after a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand she exited her comfortable surroundings and hastily covered her naked body with the wisp of a robe that had been placed on the bed for her.

Once she had located her iPad and found the source of her morning's disruption via numerous notifications from her video app she could only imagine what the emergency could be. Cursing, she stalked to her closet where she rummaged through drawers, grabbed a few articles of clothing and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Emerging in a loose fitting hooded sweatshirt and matching charcoal sweatpants she ran a nervous hand over her ponytail, retrieved all of her electronic devices and headed to her office. While waiting for the desktop to power to life she strummed her fingers on her desk and placed a call to Fitz's cellphone. Smiling at the sound of his raspy tone, she greeted him warmly and began a flirty conversation until her computer was ready to go.

"Mr. Patrick, good morning." Olivia said, her voice clear and upbeat and her countenance alert as she looked directly into the camera at her boss's face.

"Ms. Pope, it's been a while," he replied crisply, his gaze swiftly sweeping over her. "Glad to see you're still among those of us in the land of the living. Are you and baby well? Is grandma well?"

"We are. We're all doing fantastic."

Smiling, he nodded while he absently rearranged papers on his desk. "Great! I have to be honest and admit that you had me worried for a minute there since we hadn't heard from you for a while. But since things are well I think it's time for us to talk your return to the world at large, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Any ideas on an agreeable timetable for said return?" he inquired, watching as her face twisted with uncertainty. "Olivia? Olivia, what is it? Surely we've been more than fair in accommodating you as it relates to personal matters. Especially now when..."

"When what?"

"Your public has missed you, Liv. They've been standing with you, believing with you and for you as you cared for an ailing family member. What do you think they're possibly thinking when they open up the day's papers and see pictures of you snapped out and about taking leisurely strolls in the park or frolicking on beaches in Hawaii with your significant other?"

"Hawaii?" She repeated while trying her best to process his tone and the knowledge he possessed of her movements. "How do you know about...?"

Before she could complete her question he held up a newspaper that had bestowed front page honors on her and her relationship with Fitz once again. This time the picture showed her enjoying the Maui luau with Fitz. Someone had discreetly taken and then more than likely sold pictures of the two of them throughout their public outing. The largest photograph captured them laughing as they danced. With keen focus and her boss's minor hand adjustment she was able to see the identical looks of contentment on both their faces as Fitz held her in his arms as they took in the show, the joy on their faces as they fed each other samples from various dishes set before them.

Overwhelmed by the depth of love apparent between them even in stills and now preserved for all posterity, she barely paid attention as Keegan read aloud. "Deftly silencing rumors of trouble in paradise Former President Grant and purported fiancée Olivia Pope descended on literal paradise last week and were captured partaking in one of the island's time honored traditions. The striking and usually private couple were spotted putting other tourists to shame as they actively took part in stories, song and dance all night long."

After a deeply disappointed and irritated sigh Olivia spoke up. "Fitz and I were not frolicking, at least not in the presence of others; we were participating in the culture and customs of our surroundings. And I would like to think that whoever picks up the paper or turns on the t.v. could relate to even a fraction of what I've been through lately and that they would be happy that I'm taking time to decompress and strengthen the connection between myself and the man I love."

"Or they could see you as the entitled girlfriend of one of the world's most powerful politicians; one who's not above shirking her responsibilities."

"Really? You can't be serious, can you?" Interpreting the look on his face to the best of her ability giving her mood, she shook her head in disbelief. "Or is that just what you think of me?"

"Look, Liv, your continued absence has become glaring. It's been widely felt the moment you stepped down and it's my job to tell you the sooner you return, the better."

"I know and I agree. It's one of the reasons we cut our trip short."

"Good. I'm glad we see eye to eye on this. It's really too late to get you here and prepped for the morning's broadcast; tomorrow then?"

"Well," she bit her lip.

"Liv?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of next week." She admitted with some hesitance.

His brows rose in surprise and inquisitiveness. "Why?"

"Because there has been a new development in my personal life and I was thinking it might be a lot better for BNN, my family and myself if I put a little distance between these changes and my place of work before returning."

"So the engagement talk is true and you're set to confirm? What about your pregnancy?"

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I think we're at the point where that speaks for itself now."

"Oh, I see," he nodded in agreement while taking in her fuller features.

"As for the engagement rumblings they were true."

"Were?"

Certain she detected optimism in his tone, optimism she promptly dismissed; with a near blinding grin she held up her left hand wiggled her rings and declared. "We became Mr. and Mrs. in Hawaii. Fitz and I married in Maui."

Her giddy confession landing like a kick, followed by ten ton brick to his gut, Keegan's face reddened, heart thudded and pulse pounded as shock and disbelief coursed through him. "Wow!" he exclaimed through a bout of queasiness. "That's just...wow! Congratulations, Liv, even though what you're saying here, it almost seems unreal. It is real, it is legal right?"

"It is."

He bobbed his head up and down as he swallowed back bile attempting to rise from his throat. "Alright, then. Like I said; congratulations, Liv, truly. Marriage is very...wow!" After taking a moment to compose himself and roll up his sleeves he slipped back into professional mode. "Care to tell me what you had in mind when it comes to sharing the news?"

"Well now that you mention it, I have a few thoughts."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you want to do this?"<p>

Turning towards the sound of Fitz's voice, Olivia stopped obsessing over her appearance in the mirror long enough to answer his question. After ending her conversation with Keegan she joined her family for the breakfast Fitz had been hard at work preparing. As they sat, ate and talked she brought everyone up to speed on what was transpiring in the real world. She admitted that she felt the time was right to clue the world in on their news and precisely how she wanted to go about it. So after receiving the blessing of Fitz and everyone else seated at the table she went about making it happen; starting with a rapid succession of phone calls before concentrating on her wardrobe and all other aspects of grooming.

Deciding she was as satisfied with the outcome of her efforts as she was going to be considering the minimal amount of time she had to make herself camera ready she fluffed the waves at her temple and then moved towards Fitz with a smile lining her lips, watching as he expressed his admiration of her body draped in a sky blue mini dress. "I assume that look means that my selection meets with your approval, Mr. President?"

"Oh it does, Mrs. Grant." he grinned. "It definitely does."

"Good. This is the image the world will have of me when they find out that you're my husband and I'm your wife so if..."

Fitz stole the rest of the words right out of her mouth, silencing her with a sound kiss before tearing his lips from hers and cupping her face. "Livvie, you could go live in a bathrobe and rollers for all I care because I really don't give a damn what the rest of the world thinks. If you're good, I'm more than good. Are you good?"

"Nope," she said; smiling, caressing his shoulders and rushing to expound as he began to frown. "Right here in this moment with you I'm over the moon."

Exhaling he bumped his nose with hers. "Then I'll make it my mission to keep you there."

* * *

><p>Dressed casually for the day in dark blue jeans and his favorite striped button down, Fitz stood in the door of Olivia's office and watched her survey the room from different angles before coming to rest behind her desk.<p>

"So they're streaming you in by way of video conference, huh? I'm surprised Mr. Over the Top didn't dispatch a camera crew here instead."

"He wanted to," Olivia admitted between chuckles and the rolling of Fitz's eyes. "But I nixed it."

"Good for you."

"For all of us. I know Grammie isn't up for all of the fuss and I really think we all can do without Karen and Gerry going a few hundred rounds for dibs on some camera time. Besides this isn't a full interview...just a little lighthearted chat with the extended family to share our happiness and then I'm out."

"Really?" his eye raised suspiciously. "Are you sure you'll be able to manage that?"

"I have to remember?"

"Not really but if you say so."

"Fitz, you don't remember agreeing to give Andrea access to all of this; home life, baby and I guess marriage now as well, to kill her story with Mellie?"

He shrugged nonchalantly even as his recollections returned.

"I'll be forever indebted to BNN for the opportunities I've been afforded, opportunities which ultimately lead me to you, but this time they'll just have to make due with the appetizer while someone else dines off the meat."

"A surprise marriage and baby announcement both make for one hell of a get if you ask me. I think BNN should forever kiss the ground you walk on for this but that's just me. Are you telling me you're not at all concerned how the suits at work will take your decision?"

"Not at all. All I owe them is my A game when I'm in front of the camera and to keep my nose clean when I'm off of it. I don't owe them every waking minute of my private life. And I also happen to think Andy more than deserves this. Not only is she one of the best to ever do it, she's been a great friend to me and there's no one else I'd trust in our home with our story than her."

Persuaded with every word from her mouth, he strode towards her and enveloped her in a reassuring hug. "Well, if she has the Olivia Grant stamp of approval, I'm game."

* * *

><p>Reclining in a plush cream theater chair in the media room, Karen watched as Olivia's face materialized on screen live and direct from the another part of the house. Even before words were spoken she could tell that Olivia was in her element. She was radiant. Her entire aura was radiant, jovial and inviting and it made it very easy to see why Olivia was so popular and how her father could have fallen for her the way that he had, in the short amount of time that he had and committed himself completely to her and a new way of life.<p>

Before she could ponder the relationship further, all that it entailed and what it meant for their family going forward, overly perky voices boomed throughout the space and shocked her system into attentiveness.

"Top of the Morning America! As you can see, we have a very special surprise for you this hour. We've brought in someone you all know, love and miss to answer these days much posited question, "Where is Olivia Pope? Well, Olivia Pope, where are you?"

Smiling and then laughing into the camera, Olivia waved excitedly. "Hi guys. Good morning everyone. First let me start by saying thank you all for everything. For keeping your eyes glued to _Top of the Morning_ everyday and keeping us number one while our excellent morning team continues working hard to bring in the stories that you care about. And I also have to say that I love you and miss you all as well, those of you in the studio and at home. Now to answer the question of where I have been; I've been on my honeymoon." She paused but before any one reaction could be formed she pressed on. "Not only did Fitz and I get married, we've also been away celebrating the impending arrival of our very first child..."

After detecting audible gasps, watching jaws literally drop and eyes water Karen rose from her seat, stalked from the room and only slowed once she reached her brother's room. Knocking but not bothering to wait for permission to enter, she pushed open his bedroom door and poked her head inside. "Hey, Ger, I thought that you were going to watch Liv with me?"

"Tell me why do I need to watch it when I live it, shrimp?"

Turning her nose up in offense to his tone she blanched, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, spill."

"There's nothing to spill. Everything is already done."

Forehead creasing in doubt she studied him. "Then why do you sound like Mom? Why are you give me attitude like her? Are you mad at someone? At her still? Dad? Liv?"

Exasperated by her questions, by the belief that she wasn't going anywhere soon, he turned to her and groaned. "I'm not mad. I'm actually happy for Dad, for them. Everybody can see how much he loves her, how much they love each other..."

"Uh yeah they're borderline gross and embarrassing with it. But that's the way their love looks I guess, so..."

"Believe me I wanna do cartwheels I'm so freaking happy that we've been temporarily spared having to gear up for the sideshow I'm sure the ceremony will be by the time CiCi's finished leaving her mark on it, it's just that..."

"What, Ger?"

"It bothers me that they didn't even bother to call us before they went ahead and did it. No hints, no warning no nothing. They just show up with matching rings and shit eating grins."

"Because they're happy and in love. And I would add drunk to that list if Liv wasn't preggers so I guess they're just drunk in love."

"And that's good. That's great. Everyone deserves to be if they want to be. It's just I liked the setup we had before they jetted off to Maui and did the do. I hope it doesn't change things."

"Well I hate to break it to you big bro but it already has. Liv's a Grant now. She's Dad's wife, our baby brother's mom and our stepmom."

"I know all of that. I'm talking about all of this!" He waved his hands in the air and cursed the befuddlement clouding her face. "What if all of this, the way we do things around here; the talks and laughs and fun and games changes now that her position is secure. He bit the bullet and married her so I don't think she's going anywhere ever. And I know he'd never go anywhere even if she wanted him to. What if she morphs into the Wicked Stepmom of the East Coast now that their names have been signed on dotted lines?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's Liv, Ger. She's Olivia and we know her. She let us know her and she knows us. She doesn't pretend with us or anybody. She's not like Mom, she doesn't turn it on and off depending on who's watching. If you would have tuned into her show just now you would have seen her being the same Liv on camera that she is here with us; how she's been with us since she met us in Vermont. She's been nothing but nice to us so why would you even think she'd morph into some raging bitch now?"

About to answer, Gerry quickly shut his open mouth when he spotted his father standing in the doorway. "Dad, hey."

"Hey, back. Am I interrupting something in here? Because it sounded like I was interrupting something in here."

"No!"

"OKay," he said even as his expression remained skeptical. "Well Brandon is here and I thought you two might like to come say hello. Would you?"

"Always." Karen smiled, grateful for the opportunity to share space with the most handsome nerd she knew.

* * *

><p>Moving with the intention of following the sound of playful voices into the parlor, Olivia halted her steps and changed direction at the sound of the doorbell. Confident that security was on top of their job she expected Abby or CiCi to descend upon her immediately but was confused by the appearance of the stranger standing before her. After eyeballing the woman from the top of her perfectly coiffed head all the way down to her designer clad feet, Olivia cast a glance at the agent standing guard to her immediate left.<p>

"Carter?"

"This is Miss Liston, Ma'am. Danielle Liston, newly appointed executive aide to President Grant as of April 9th. The president told us he would be expecting her ma'am."

"Oh, Dani, of course." Olivia relaxed once clarity and recognition sank in. Returning her attention to the statuesque woman in front of her, Olivia found herself scrutinizing longer than long legs currently hidden behind a sharply tailored pantsuit, rich brown tresses and arresting blue green eyes. "Please come in. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grant," she responded with a brisk nod. "It's an honor to be here. And congratulations. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that the news of your marriage and pregnancy is huge. This morning's reveal is dominating everything at the moment."

"We had a feeling it would that's why we're hunkering down here. And thank you," Olivia replied and then stopped short. "I'm sorry, but I didn't realize Fitz was working today."

"Oh, he's not," she explained with a swift shake of her head. "Well, not really. He called Brandon and myself over so that we could put together an official statement to accompany your announcement."

"I thought he handled that over the phone already."

"We've had too many interruptions. There have been so many requests for additional comments and details that we haven't been able to form a single thought never mind a coherent and concise answer befitting our former POTUS. So President Grant thought it would be better if we all brainstorm here together with input from the immediate family."

"That sounds like Fitz alright."

"He also wants to do a little work on his calendar. He wants to see if it's possible to tweak some standing engagements on his fall schedule, maybe outright cancel if need be. He says that blocking off a good chunk of time right before and immediately after the baby is born takes priority for the time being. He's made it very clear that all of you bonding and you not having to worry about him being away during that time is of the utmost importance."

Fitz's inherent thoughtfulness reeking havoc on her emotions and catapulting her already heightened hormones into overdrive, Olivia exhaled and dabbed at quickly forming tears. "Now that's definitely my husband. Seems like we've got a busy afternoon ahead of us so let me see what I can do about an early lunch."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**_We are beyond thrilled that we could share our newfound happiness with the world today. We are even more elated for the soon coming arrival of our child and sibling. Words cannot express how blessed we feel to have found each other, to have the privilege and honor to choose, commit to and love one another. Today and every day we are grateful for the opportunity to cherish one another and navigate this phase of our lives together as a family. And as always, we are forever humbled and overwhelmed by your gracious well wishes and support. Thank you._**

**_~Fitzgerald, Olivia, Gerry, and Karen Grant_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Santa Barbara, California<em>**

Already having reached his fill of Grant hysteria from here to eternity, Cyrus stood outside of the study waiting and wishing for the coiling in his stomach to subside as his former boss's press announcement was regurgitated and then parsed by yet another talking head and their ungodly band of commentators. As he stalled for time and strength, every opinion man could ever form seemed to be touched upon. A few thought the news of the Pope-Grant union the best thing since the invention of the Internet, while another laid a bet complete with predictions of a timetable for an inevitable split. Motives were posed. Was it a marriage born of revenge? A slight against the former first lady for some unknown indiscretion? Was the one time president suffering from a midlife crisis of some sort? Had a beguiling anchor found a way to secure fame and a reliable financial future by latching onto money and power? Had the president been trapped, obligated and spurred into acting by the presence of surprise pregnancy?

As theories abounded and blared through the screen, beyond the imposing door and into the hall, Cyrus detected foreign sounds, violent sounds, that coincided with expressions of sympathy for the first lady and her perceived feelings about the latest development. In that moment a weary, Godless man looked upwards and with a roll of his eyes sent up what he deemed a suitable enough prayer before placing his hand on the brass doorknob and turning.

"Why hello there Mellie, how are y-" The very sight of the woman and her chaotic surroundings were enough to stop him dead in his tracks and force him to drop his facade. She was drunk and disheveled...the ratty clothes, glassy eyes, red face and unkempt hair told him so. The room was in a dangerous state of disarray; shards of glass of varying shapes sizes and lengths angrily co-mingled alongside overturned furniture and mounds of papers files and books.

"Mother of God." He gasped with genuine alarm. "Mellie, what's going on? What have you...what are you..."

"How dare he?" She growled from her position on the floor, staring into space with darkened eyes that could have been easily mistaken for possessed, "How dare he treat me this way, embarrass me this way and involve my kids this way! He has done nothing but bring shame down upon me and our children and even himself by procreating with and legitimizing some whore and their bastard of a child! He's got...he's got...that smug bitch around my babies and he's probably forcing them to call her Mom as we speak!"

His concern mounting with each word she uttered Cyrus approached with caution. "Mellie, listen to me; everything is going to be okay. It's all going to be okay, but first I need you to get a grip. I need for you to take a few breaths, maybe a nice, long hot shower or a bath and calm down."

"With eyes as cold and hard as steel, her mouth turned upwards to reveal a calculating grin while she proclaimed. "Oh, but baby, this is calm. If Fitzgerald thinks he can make a fool out of me, humiliate me for the entire world to see and skip off into wedded bliss, this is my calm. And I can promise you that my calm is only getting started."

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't realize she had fallen asleep right where she sat until she was startled awake by the light jostling of her body. And upon fully opening her fluttering eyes she looked straight into the tired, worried eyes of her husband.<p>

Kneeling in front of her Fitz smiled as he brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Come on sweetheart, let me put you to bed for a proper nap."

Face flushing with embarrassment she shook her head. "Thanks but it's okay. I promise that I'm fine right where I am."

After assuring him of that fact with a warm smile and a pat to his face, she stretched and yawned while her gaze scanned the room and locked on various pieces of baby furniture.

Before sleep had claimed her she had been sitting in the blue gingham rocking chair continuing to mull ideas for a theme for the nursery. Aware that it would have been smarter to strategize, paint and then adorn the setting miscellaneous decorations before having such heavy pieces brought in only to be moved out of the way when the actual work began, she started to feel guilty for creating unnecessary work for others but at the time she couldn't help herself.

She had fallen in love with the antique Victorian crib, cradle and changing table fashioned out of dark mahogany wood immediately upon laying eyes on them and claimed them for her child before anyone else dared to swoop in; determined to make them the centerpieces of her baby boy's exclusive space.

As if he could hear the wheels turning in her mind Fitz placed his hand on her knee and shook it. "Livvie, it really is okay if you do this later you know? Even another day altogether."

"I know that but it will give me the opportunity to spend some quality time with Karen. Who knows maybe Gerry will even want to join in," she sighed heavily . "So how are we faring beyond our little slice of heaven? Has talk began dying down yet?"

"Yeah right," he scoffed before adding 'hardly,'. "I have to say I'm so glad we didn't send them off to school today or attempt to go over to the offices to work on that statement, the place has been swarmed by media."

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Well let's pray that calm will return and order will be restored post haste so we can resume our regular schedules."

"But us here together has been our regular schedule as of late." he reminded her.

"Okay, our schedules pre Grammie's condition."

Grinning he drew small circles just above her knee and asked teasingly. "Is that your way of saying you're getting tired of me, Livvie?"

"Never. I just don't want anyone, especially the kids, feeling caged in."

"Caged in? With 7,000 square feet at their disposal? I don't think so."

"Alright, but if it starts to sound like Wrestlemania in here don't say I didn't warn you."

"I wouldn't dream of it, beautiful,"Fitz said with a dazzling smile that vanished when he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Um, your mother called while you were sleeping...repeatedly."

Olivia automatically straightened her already perfect posture and grimaced. "Well I was expecting her to after our news made the rounds. She would have heard it firsthand if she would have bothered to pick up her phone the million and one time I tried to call but she got the gist of things either way."

"So do you want your phone so that you can try again?"

"No, not right now. I feel much too good."

"Do you?" he asked while his hand crept temptingly up her thigh.

"Mm hmm." she sighed dreamily "Don't want to ruin it."

"Then you shouldn't." He smirked devilishly as his tone dropped. "As a matter of fact I think that we should only extend the feeling."

"We?" Her eyes danced as a moan escaped her lips.

"Yes we." With plans to capture those same lips with his own Fitz leaned into her slowly, increasingly closer to his target when he heard Karen's voice call out.

"There you two are. Ger, I found them!"

"Yes you have," Fitz confirmed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just remembered Liv saying something about us working in the nursery this afternoon so here we are."

"And just in time too."

"Are they really?" Fitz challenged Olivia's sentiment with narrowed eyes.

After winking at him she returned her attention to Karen. "We still have to decide if we're going blue yellow or green with the walls. And I've had about one hundred other ideas in the last hour alone."

"So they all came to you in dream form then?" Fitz joked. "Because when I walked in you were out like a light."

"Seriously, Fitz," Olivia's exasperated voice turned hopeful. "At least we know the atmosphere in here is beyond soothing which can only be a great thing for Nick."

"And us."

"God yes," Olivia agreed while visions of sleepless nights danced in her head.

Rising with unnecessary but appreciated assistance from her husband nonetheless, she moved to and stood near the wall closest to the crib. "I was thinking that maybe we should go with the old tried and true animal motif. I just can't decide between a zoo, jungle or farm backdrop."

"What about sports?" Karen suggested, "Or sailboats?"

"Are you forgetting that Nick is a Grant man, Kare? We Grant men don't do sailboats, we yacht." Gerry declared.

Olivia bit her lip as she gave his suggestion serious thought."You don't think that might be a tad too extravagant or intimidating?"

"And creatures of the wild aren't intimidating?"

"Then when can do bears," Olivia countered, doing her best to ignore the bite to the boy's tone. "Teddy, not grizzly."

"Ooh what about planes." Karen added. "We can even find or have someone design an airplane mobile."

"Eh," Gerry shrugged. "But what if it breaks off, falls from the ceiling and lands on him?"

Horrified by the visual, Olivia paused to swallow and then frown as she considered alternate possibilities. "Paper or plush figurines only then."

"The airplane mobile or any other mobile will be just fine. It will not fall, it will not break, it will not land. It will be fine."

Hearing Fitz chime in for the first time since they had began bouncing around ideas the trio simultaneously turned in the direction of his voice, surprise evident on their faces as they looked at him sitting in the rocking chair with his gaze trained on them. "Gerry how about you come help me figure out dinner while we leave them to this?"

Without waiting for a response Fitz planted a light kiss on his wife's lips and exited the room.

* * *

><p>"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Fitz asked Gerry after leading his son into the first room they came upon.<p>

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that? Because your tone back there and your little remarks..."

"What remarks?" he countered defensively.

After exhaling and pinching the bridge of his nose, Fitz crossed his arms at his chest and studied Gerry intently before speaking up. "I don't know if you're intentionally trying to frighten Liv or just itching to disagree with her and discount your sister's input at the same time but all of it needs to stop."

"Got it. Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is. You can start by telling me what's really going on with you. So you might as well sit because you aren't going anywhere until you do."

After a long while, a while that seemed like hours had passed, a while that brought about the revelation that his father was deadly serious, Gerry huffed, puffed and did as he was told. "Scotty's stepmom Jekyll and Hyde him as soon as she got his dad down the altar. In the beginning she claimed to like what he liked, was all chill and normal like and then she switched up on him like it was nothing. How am I supposed to know that Liv won't do the same? And don't even get me started on the fact that my mom has a different personality for every day of the week ranging from mild to scorching bitch. So how do I really know that everything hasn't been some front for Liv to get to where she is now?"

"First of all that's your mother that you're talking about there. I don't want to ever hear you refer to her or any other woman like that again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." He paused confused worried and concerned when he saw the teen's lip tremble and his eyes water. "Look son, as much as we tried to shield you and your sister I know you've seen a lot of questionable things growing up the way you have. But has Liv ever given you any indication that she isn't who she's shown herself to be. Ever given you any reason to doubt how she feels about you, Karen or myself?"

"No," he admitted honestly. "But the two of you seem just fine with going off and getting married without including us. Now I don't know how to feel or what to think or believe."

"About?"

"Is this how things are going to be now? Do we not get a say anymore? Are all decisions going to made without us because that's not how it was in Vermont. Am I going to wake up one morning to a surplus of brochures to boarding schools hopefully of my choice?"

Fear and regret pounding loudly in his head, pricking his conscience Fitz rushed to assuage misconceptions and mistakes."You know that I would never, that Liv would never...I'm sorry you're upset, that we upset you with our actions. It's the last thing we wanted to result from our marriage. Let me ask you this; do you honestly believe that we would have excluded you and your sister had you chosen to go to Hawaii with us?"

"No."

"Thank you. Ger, I can't even begin to explain all the complexities of a relationship between a man and a woman to you. Some things you'll find out on your own whether from the right one or the wrong one. Trust me the lessons will be everywhere. But when you know that you've found the right one; you grab hold of them. You seize the opportunities presented and make as many memories as you can."

"And Liv's Mrs. Right, right? And Mom was all the way wrong? You didn't always hate her, did you? I mean you couldn't have spent more than twenty years of your life with someone you hate, could you?"

"I don't hate your mother, Ger. I don't." Fitz insisted at the look of disbelief thrown his way. "All of those years spent produces a lot of conflicting emotions in a person. I've seen your mother at her best and her absolute worse. And she can say the same for me. I guess what I feel most towards her is anger and disappointment for her treatment of you and your sister. Nothing in this world should matter to her more right now."

"Because she doesn't have someone like you have someone?"

"No, because she's a mom. Your mom. And you're her children. You deserve all of the love and attention she has to give."

"We do, but it must suck for her too. It has to, to see how you've moved on. I know I can't remember you ever being this happy. Sometimes I thought you didn't even know what a smile was. Do you...?"

"What, Ger?"

"You love Liv more than you did Mom, don't you?"

"Do you want the truth?""

"Yeah I do."

"It's a completely different kind of love. So many things factored into the decisions I made for myself and even your mother as opposed to the ones I'm making today. I'm my own man now. I'm older. I'm wiser. I'm..."

"In love. You're really in love, you can say it."

"I'm really in love. And I want Olivia and all of our children right by my side until the day that I die."

* * *

><p>"Do you think everything's okay?" Olivia wondered and then quickly chastised herself for seeking reassurance from a teenager.<p>

"How do you mean?" Karen asked, flipping through the catalogue chock full of the finest infant essentials.

Feet now propped up on an ottoman, Olivia shifted in the rocking chair until she was comfortable again."Well your father said something about food but I don't hear or smell anything?"

"Do we ever from this floor though?"

"I guess you're right."

"Liv, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. No, I don't know." She finally admitted at long last.

"Liv?" A puzzled Karen prodded.

"I just hoped that I was at a place in my relationship with you guys where you felt comfortable enough to be honest with me, to come talk to me about anything."

"We are."

"Then why is Gerry so snippy? And why haven't you said anything to me about me marrying your dad?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know, still digesting I guess...trying to figure things out maybe?"

"Can you tell me what there is to figure out? I mean we've basically been living together as a family since the beginning of the new year and I've been engaged to your father since Valentine's Day. I thought you two liked the idea of us getting married. I thought we all were finally on the same page and that you liked it very much."

"We did."

"Did?"

"We do." Karen amended. "You've been great to us and you've made Dad so happy."

"But?" Olivia persisted when Karen fell silent.

"I guess a little part of me and Ger is waiting to see what happens next."

"What do you mean? We're turning this space into an actual nursery for one. In a few more months I have Nick and then we bring him home and continue being a family."

It almost went unnoticed by Olivia but as she spoke of delivering Nicholas, she saw Karen flinch, noticed her face fall ever so slightly and then realization soon followed and she wanted to kick herself once again; this time for her obliviousness. After almost throwing her feet onto the floor she tapped the piece of furniture. "Oh, honey, come here."

Olivia watched rather impatiently as Karen did so with tentative steps. When the girl sat, she leaned forward and took her hand in hers. "Karen look at me. Now I'm going to say some things that I hope don't overstep any bounds. If they do just say so and I'll shut up. But know that my shutting up won't change how I feel. I just won't mention it anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Karen smiled.

"Good. As far as I'm concerned you and your brother are just as much my children as Nick is. I don't differentiate between you two and him, I can't. Neither my mind or heart functions that way. I will fight for you, protect you, love you and be here for you; Karen I would give my life for you and your brother just like I would this baby. That's how much I love you and Gerry and Nicholas. And I don't ever want you feeling less than or like there's no place in my life for you ever again do you understand?

"I do." Karen nodded. "Liv?"

"Yes, Kare?"

"I love you too."

Olivia's eyes widened in beautiful surprise and she gladly accepted the hug offered to her; crying, sniffing, smiling and then ultimately laughing as the life inside of her demanded inclusion into the moment with a swift kick. After Karen's hands rested in the active spot and got the same desired reaction they shared a chuckle.

"Are we okay Karen?"

"We are."

"If we aren't or you ever start to feel like you aren't, will you come to me?"

"I will."

"Good. Can I show you something?"

After a swift bob of her head that expressed her consent they exited the nursery and Olivia directed Karen to her office. While Karen took a seat on the sofa, Olivia proceeded to make her way to her bookshelf and scan the titles and covers on hand until she found what she was looking for. Satisfied, she took her place beside Karen and shifted her body until they were facing.

"What's that?" The girl asked excitedly, suspense winning out.

"This," Olivia sighed, looked down and ran her hands over the handmade leather. "This is one of many journals written by hand. Whenever I travel around the country meeting people, interviewing them, I record my experiences. I write down the things I took away from the time spent with them; the things I learned, the things I observed, how my life was impacted by these encounters regardless of the duration of these interactions. This particular journal right here contains everything I was thinking, everything I was feeling, after spending the day with you, your dad and your brother in Vermont. No one has ever read this one besides me. But I'd like you to...if you want, that is."

"Really?

"Really." Olivia confirmed.

"You mean no one has seen it? Not even Dad."

"Nope. He knows that it exists and he knows what it entails but as far as sitting down to read it, he hasn't."

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I want you to know how being around you guys even for just a short amount of time affected me. I'd be happy with you knowing what I thought of President Grant and his two children when I had no clue I would ever lay eyes on the three of them ever again in my life. You think you're up for it?"

"Heck yeah!" Karen exclaimed.

As she moved to relinquish it, Olivia quickly drew her hand back and said, "I have to warn you that this was written under the aid of my most preferred and deeply mourned alcoholic refreshment so you can be 100% certain it's the God's honest truth."

"I don't understand."

"It's been long said and believed that a person reveals their true self under the influence. So, happy reading, Karen Grant."


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Hi! I know it's been a while for me but I haven't given up on this story or Collide. Sometimes I just have to take a step back from all the Olitz rattling around in my brain and do real life, this time just took longer than the others. Anyway, thanks to all who are still here sticking with this. And hello and thanks to all the ones who have just started following this story it's much appreciated.

Chapter 48

"Fitz, stop."

Olivia uttered the command breathlessly, playfully; whispering and smirking while she immensely enjoyed the feel of her husband's fingers and lips discreetly ministering to her while they waited outside the Upper East Side apartment Andrea Samuels occupied with her photojournalist husband and children.

Last night while alternating between periodically glimpsing the world's reaction to their joyous news through social media sites and television reports, closer acquaintances exhausted their phone lines via texts and voicemails while some were actually successful in making direct contact, speaking with the newlyweds to extend their best wishes and congratulations.

And during the course of briefer than brief conversations with several confidants and colleagues, Andrea included, Olivia accepted a lunch invitation that would also serve as a strategy session. It was to be a combination of the personal and professional, but mostly personal, as they began the initial steps to honor their promise to the esteemed columnist. Without any wrangling from either parties it was decided they would first meet on her turf to discuss their vision and guidelines for the spread to be penned by her. So once their morning routine and commitments were dealt with the couple left their home, only making a few stops along the way before arriving at their appointed destination.

"Sweetheart," Olivia whined halfheartedly, clenched teeth on display as she craned her neck to observe their thankfully deserted surroundings. "If you... if you keep it up this could get downright indecent and embarrassing very fast so I think it's in all our best interest for you to be a good boy and cool it for the time being."

"Oh really?" Fitz countered with raspy gasps of his own. In blatant defiance of her protest he inched closer and grunted his objection in her ear causing her body to flush with heat as she giggled, shifted and gripped the dessert box she held even tighter.

Just as she tilted her head in a move that would allow for her to reprimand him while her lips simultaneously brushed against his, they heard locks turn and the door swing open followed by the sound of a delighted shriek. Shocked back to reality by the outburst they quickly composed themselves and focused their attention on the woman in front of them.

Dressed casually in dark cropped trousers and a multi-colored blouse, their host ran a quick hand over her wavy ponytail and greeted them with an uncharacteristic and certainly unprofessional level of enthusiasm as she gave the striking duo the once over with warm eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Liv." Andrea practically cooed her excitement. "Let me look at you."

Happy to oblige her, with a beaming smile Olivia passed their contribution to the afternoon to Fitz and stepped forward, accepting Andrea's outstretched hands and the light shake she gave them.

"You are just absolutely positively darling, Mrs. Grant." She declared, her smoky voice emphatic and leaving no room for arguments. Studying her friend, Andrea admired how polished Olivia looked in a sleek white shirt dress accentuated with an oversized black tie. It momentarily made her rethink her own simple but classic look until she remembered it was an informal get together between friends.

Not yet completely over the shock that came with finding out that Olivia Pope had gone and done it, taken the plunge into marriage and motherhood with Fitzgerald Grant of all people she chuckled and shook her head. "Absolutely stunning and radiant and fab as if you didn't just turn the world on its ear, I don't know how you and your handsome husband are standing here all unfazed. Come in both of you."

After a round of more formal greetings and reintroductions between the Grants and the Samuels, husbands and wives separated. In the kitchen, perpetual sweet tooth Andrea eagerly lifted the lid of the box Olivia had hoisted on her and then laughed. "Brownies, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged."Those just aren't any brownies they're from Mimi's. You love Mimi's."

"I do. I was just expecting a five tier something or other. You sure Mr. President won't mind?"

"We told you before it's Fitz. And no Fitz won't mind. As a matter of fact if you aren't quick enough with those things he just might swipe them all." Inhaling, Olivia looked around the elegant yet homey space and took in the sight of vegetables, spices and breads as well as their various aromas. "What do you have going on in here?"

"I know it might be a bit much for lunch but since it's well documented that lamb is your husband's all time favorite dish lamb is what I'm serving up, alongside some stuffed zucchini and a few other surprises."

Impressed and suddenly famished Olivia couldn't control the bobbing of her head. "Nice. Very nice. But can you take it easy on me next time?" she joked. "I just married the man I don't need you stealing him out from under me with your culinary prowess."

"Yeah, okay," Andrea threw her head back and snickered. "Before you got here I found myself caught up in some of those online articles outlining you guys love story and the accompanying slideshows..." She held a hand to her heart and sighed. "The way that man looks at you even when it seems you're oblivious to him doing it...and that enviable palpable bond you share that's evident with just one glance? I'd say that you're good until death do you part."

"From your lips," Olivia muttered glancing Andrea's pleased expression. "What?"

"Ah, look at you!" She exclaimed with flailing hands. "I just can't get over it! How are you feeling, mommy?"

"So great!" Olivia's eyes sparkled as she answered honestly. Laughing, she continued and didn't hold back. "But also tired. And excited. Nervous. Energized. Extremely Horny. Happy. And so in love. You name it and it has coursed through me and sometimes all at once."

"Well it shows...the love and happiness part at least. And I'm ecstatic for you. Surprised but ecstatic. I didn't know it was so serious. I hoped good things for you and the relationship if it was what you wanted, but this," Andrea whistled. So I'm taking it this is what you meant would be worth my while if I didn't sit down with the former missus? You were pregnant then? And engaged? And you kept it all zipped until now?"

"Just pregnant. First came love and then our baby carriage. The road to marriage has been more...complicated."

"Eh, however bumpy or winding, it seems to have led you to a great place. It's also led to a story for the ages where men and women all over the world congratulate, curse and/or envy you both. And the both of you are extending the chance to little old me to capture some of it...I'm so glad that I trust you and that my mother didn't raise a fool. Even the thought of almost choosing what was behind door number one makes my stomach turn. Any word on how the ex is taking the news?"

"No. But I guess we should be grateful that we didn't awake to one of her special press conferences or calls asking for a response to her response. I have no clue how she's digesting it. But hopefully her silence means she's accepted what Fitz and I are to each other now and that she'll finally be ready to work with us when it comes to doing what's best for the children."

"Oh, blended families..." Andrea clucked her tongue in sympathy. "Your life must truly be an adventure professionally and personally."

"It seems like there's no time for rest with a life like mine but I manage, we all do. And you'll get your chance to see how."

"So it's time for business now?" Andrea inquired with a raised brow.

Olivia nodded. "I want this done right, Andy. I want to give you what you need, give the world a little of what they're craving while protecting my family above all else. Can you make that happen? Because I'm trusting you to make that happen."

"I can and I will. Although I have more than a sneaking suspicion you'll be guiding me every step of the way."

"I have some thoughts." Olivia admitted bashfully, aware that they could be straining the delicate line between friendship and professionalism.

"Of course; knowing you I didn't expect anything less. I'll take care of you, Liv. I assure you I can get the job done regardless of who leads the dance. Now, before we get into specifics, how about you come spend some time with my little angels?" Andrea smiled at the frightened hesitance on her friend's otherwise flawless features. "Now don't be shy it's high time you get yourself a little familiarity with the toddler set for a change, it can only do you good."

* * *

><p>Once an afternoon amongst friends that included food, merriment and discussion centering on everything from marriage, parenting and baby advice; career and world happenings that had nothing to do with them or their relationship came to an end, Fitz and Olivia returned home where she promptly retired to their bedroom for a nap while he tended to business matters. When Fitz finally ventured upstairs to join Olivia in slumber or maybe even just hold her while he had his father-son time with Nicholas he was taken aback by the sight of an empty bedroom and immediately checked her office before moving on to other spaces and then ultimately finding her in the nursery.<p>

Seeing her clad in the pajamas he had given her for Valentine's Day and wearing an expression that was so aloof that it teetered on the edge of solemn, Fitz's eyebrows knitted in concern. "Honey what's wrong?"

Turning to him as one hand remained on the crib and the other continued rubbing her stomach she searched his face and sighed. "I hope Nick knows just how much I love him. I hope he truly feels it because I do love him, so much."

"Of course you do and of course he does; you're his mama."

"I am. And I can't even begin to tell you what that does to me, how it feels experiencing him growing inside of me. Everyday he amazes me and humbles me and makes me feel so alive and wonderful. And I really can't wait for him to get here, to hold him in my arms."

Experiencing absolute joy at her words he smiled on approach and hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Neither can I, Livvie. To have him right here with us where he belongs, there'll be nothing better. And the time for that to be reality is just right around the corner so why are you so...sad, honey?"

"What if he knows, Fitz? What if he somehow senses that I wasn't always...that I even considered there not being a him? How could he ever forgive me when I can barely forgive myself for it sometimes? Sometimes when it's quiet and I'm just lying there and I feel him moving and kicking inside me I feel so damn guilty."

If her previous admission brought him happiness that nearly propelled him into the stratosphere, Olivia voicing her doubts and contrition shot anguish straight to his gut. "Livvie, baby, please. I know right now you're dealing with more emotions and hormones than I could ever fathom but please. Please try not to do that to yourself. That time was so confusing, the knowledge of his existence so unexpected that you can't go around blaming yourself for a reaction to something you didn't see coming."

"Can you honestly stand here and say that you don't resent me; not even a little bit?"

"Not even a fucking twinge. You are my life, Liv. When I look at you, when I touch you, when I think about you or even when I dream about you, I feel nothing but love, gratitude, admiration and an unhealthy dose of pure, unadulterated lust. There's nothing you could do to change the love I feel for you. Absolutely nothing. You have to know that okay?"

Olivia nodded. "And I love you too more than I can say."

After capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss he released her and placed his hands on her stomach. "And this boy of ours will adore you too, just like everyone else who is lucky enough to have you in their lives. He'll never be privy to the thoughts and decisions that predate him unless we choose for him to be. Those kinds of things he'll never ever know unless we tell him. And I know you don't ever plan on doing it and neither do I, so where is all of this coming from? Do you even know where it's coming from?"

She pushed her hair out of her eye and huffed. "I suck with babies, Fitz. I thought I could do this but...Nick is going to be screaming to the hills until he can run for them all on his own."

"That's so not true," Fitz declared while the pad of his thumb reassuringly caressed the corner of her mouth. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"That's easy for you to say, the babies Samuels couldn't get enough of you. All afternoon it was one and then the other and then they simultaneously velcroed themselves to you. They were probably hypnotized by the sound of your voice." she decided wistfully. "Although you do give the greatest hugs too. You had them clinging to you, literally attempting to eat from the palm of your hands without any effort on your part besides your usual inherent charming deportment while I radiated new mommy awkwardness and all kinds of stranger danger apparently. This baby, my baby, is gonna come out wailing for a refund."

"Sweetheart, no he won't. He can't. When Nick is born he's going to look at you and know that you're the one who's been taking such great care of him by eating right, resting and exercising. He's going to hear your voice and remember how you sang to him and read to him...He's going to be so in love with you that he'll even forgive you for subjecting him to readings of those trashy rags you still refuse to give up even though we all keep telling you to."

"Hey," she said in mock offense as she pinched his chest. "We all have our vices in life and it's not my fault that he's craving the scoop on the latest Hollywood hookups more than he is a few scoops of ice cream these days."

"Okay, we'll go with that if we must," Fitz added with a roll of his eyes before he burst out laughing.

His laughter, confidence and sheer contentment with their life, with her, so obvious and infectious it left her no other option outside of letting go of her fears and anxiety and embrace him and what their future offered. And in no time flat she was holding him tight and laughing with him.

As she settled into him, Fitz rubbed comforting circles along the entire expanse of her back and squeezed shoulders. "It really is going to be okay, Livvie, you'll see. Before you know it you're going to find out that motherhood and the bond you share with Nick is going to be like no other, just wait."

Awed by the calm he exhibited her forehead creased with doubt. "How the hell do you stay so positive?"

"Because I'm dealing with the one and only Olivia Grant that's how. Getting to know you, living with you, and loving you I've come to find out there's nothing on this earth that you can't take on and master if you want to. You put up with me. You've already been more of a mother to Karen and Ger than..." Fitz cleared his throat and choked down Mellie's name in outright refusal to speak it. "Trust me once you've had a few months of holding Nick in your arms, of him falling asleep at your breast I believe you'll be looking back on this moment and laughing all over again."

"Are you counting down to the minute until you can say I told you so?"

Fitz tilted his head and smiled at her. "I'm not telling. I'm only standing by my assertion that our love and everything that's born of it is once in a lifetime. You and I together has already been life changing for the both of us; for everyone under this roof and Nick will be no different. Do you believe me?"

"I do."

"Then prove it to me, baby." He instructed facetiously with a lowered tone and sly grin that caused Olivia's giggle fit to return.

Even as laughter overtook her Olivia corrected her posture, stood on the tips of her toes and directed her lips to Fitz's. But at the sound of his ringing phone she planted her feet and pouted in frustration.

"Just one minute," he promised. After quickly fishing for and retrieving his phone, he scanned the i.d. on screen. "Hmm, it's Peter."

"Peter Who of the five hundred Peter's you know?" Her confusion and curiosity urging her to seek a definite answer to his revelation.

"Caldwell," he replied and raised a finger before he answered his call. "Hey, didn't I just speak with you last night?"

Olivia quietly watched Fitz's face light as he joked and laughed and talked with his friend. As the men went on and on, back and forth she stood in place and continued to observe and retain pieces of their conversation until it became too boisterous for her liking and then she moved away and towards Nikolas' closet.

Completely preoccupied with the purchases she had added as well as the never worn articles of clothing Andrea had gifted her with earlier that day she jumped at Fitz's touch.

"Whoa, it's just me, Livvie."

"I know." She quickly turned and apologized. "I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. So what's gotten into Peter? Is he jonesing for more wedding details?"

"He's still giving me hell about flying under the radar with everything, but only in good fun, you know?"

"I do. I heard," she smiled. "So was he only calling to give you even more of a hard time or...?"

He scratched his ear and grimaced at her impatience. "That's what I was just about to get to. Believe it or not that call was more for you and about you than me."

Fascinated, she crossed her arms at her chest and closed the slight distance between them. "Was it? Now I'm really intrigued. Care to explain?"

"Peter and his family have a proposition for you. All you have to do is give it your yay or nay and then we'll take it from there."

Eyes dancing with the numerous possibilities she said, "I don't know why but I'm loving the sound of this already. Keep talking buddy."

As the corners of his mouth turned upwards he pulled her close and attached his lips to her ear."I'll be glad to, just not here. Let's take it to the bedroom so I can fill you in on all sorts of things."

Her energy and confidence renewed, Olivia allowed her hand to graze Fitz's butt as her arm wrapped around his waist. "I knew there was a reason I was loving the way you were talking."

"And just think I haven't even really started yet," he remarked and returned her affection.

Olivia laughed as Fitz kissed her temple. "Believe me I know. Lead the way please, sir."


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Seems like I butchered Baby Nick's name at the end of last chapter, I blame it on staring at gifs of General Hospital's Nikolas Cassadine before posting lol. I also rewatched _Boom Goes the Dynamite_ today to try to get a better feel for the Caldwell family before writing this chapter and my caption said the sister with all the substance abuse issues was Kay not Kate. I don't know if any of you care but for this story I'll continue calling her Kate. Thanks a million to those who continue to review and leave me the most thought provoking messages and words of encouragement in my inbox, I so enjoy and appreciate it all!

Chapter 49

"Going out of town again so soon?" Janice clucked in disbelief, her head swinging to and fro as she tried to keep up with her granddaughter's swift movements.

"Seems like it," Olivia replied succinctly.

"But you really only just got home, sweetheart. Are you sure that all this traveling back and forth is good for you and the baby?"

"It's fine. Nick is fine and I feel fine." Olivia assured her. "And I know. I know that it seems a bit much but this really can't be helped."

Vaguely clarifying the reasoning behind the abrupt change in her schedule, Olivia continually stalked between her closet and the bed loading her suitcase with clothing and other essentials before she started doing the same for Fitz.

"I see," the older woman crossed her arms. "Well everything's all right though, isn't it?"

"Things couldn't be better," she turned and smiled, "this is for work. At least it is for me."

"And Fitz? What's your husband going to be up to while you're out doing your job?

"He's very close with the family I'll be working with so it'll give him a chance to catch up; you know kick back, and hopefully relax and play with others for a change."

"All of that sounds nice but are you sure he even remembers how to do that? You've been the only playmate that man's had for a while now and we all can see just how much fun he's been having."

"Grammie!" Olivia's cheeks warmed with embarrassment.

"What child? Your belly's out to here and neither one of you can take one whole step without touching the other. If you didn't own the whole damn house I'd be telling you to go get a room somewhere. But it's good. It's healthy for you and your marriage."

"That's good to know because I promise you I've never felt...healthier in my life."

"I bet," Janice's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Grammie come on. You're supposed to be helping me pack not distracting me with talk of my sex life. I really need to get into an entirely different mind frame here."

"Alright, I'm done," Janice chuckled and held up her hands in surrender. "Now, where are you off to again?"

"Tennessee." Olivia replied before focusing her attention on her wardrobe.

As she waded through various maternity options she detailed how the prominent clan had, for reasons unbeknownst to her, decided to lift their ban on any and all media interactions following the former attorney general's accident, miraculous recovery and subsequent rehab stint, to invite her to interview the entire family at their vast country estate.

"Are you sure you and Pop Pop don't want to come along for the ride? Besides there being multiple guest cottages on the property we could look into renting something or booking a room close to us if you'd prefer. How long has it been since you set foot in the South anyway?"

"Probably when we took you to see our old Alabama stomping grounds. You were ten, maybe eleven, I think."

"Geez." Olivia gasped. "So are you up for it or no?"

Janice shook her head. "I know what you're trying to do, baby, but no. You all have made it just too nice here for me to leave. Besides if I'm going anywhere Pop Pop and I will make our way back to D.C., which we need to do soon for many reasons."

"Really? Are you being serious right now?"

"Oh don't get dramatic, girl. We've got a house, friends, a church family and a whole lot of loose ends that have to be dealt with. And not to mention your mother is talking about blowing into town to check on that place she and your father bought. She just has to make sure those renovations are up to her highfalutin standards so we'll do some things with her if she shows up like she's claiming to."

"And if she shows up..."

"I know. In no uncertain terms is she allowed inside your home without you being present. Have you still not talked to her yet? I know she keeps asking about you."

"She's on the list. But for now, work."

"If that's the way you want it. So when are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon barring any hiccups. It'll give Abs enough time to leave work, go back home for whatever and then get here before Karen and Gerry are dismissed from school."

Olivia huffed at Janice displeased grumbles. "Humor me, Grammie, please. I need someone that I trust to be here when I can't be. Even though she'll be staying and not just checking in on you guys like when were in Hawaii, I promise you she's not coming to babysit you or Pop Pop. She'll be here to get you anything you need and take the kids wherever they need to go when CiCi can't. It'll be fun. Abby's fun. And you like Abby and fun, remember"

"Well I guess as long as she doesn't get in my way and she brings another one of those cakes or makes one before she leaves well get along just fine."

"I'm sure we can ask her to see if she has the time. God knows if she does we won't have to twist her arm, she lives for the compliments that they bring her way.

* * *

><p>Glimpsing the imposing bulletin board immediately upon entering Olivia's office and finding it plastered with faces of people he knew intimately forced Fitz to pause mid step and do a double take as he whistled. "Whoa! Now that's a lot to take in."<p>

Looking up from the papers strewn about her desk Olivia released the pen she held a death grip on and glanced at the display that had captured Fitz' attention. "It is. Imagine how I feel trying to keep all the faces and the facts that belong with those faces straight. God, I pray that I can fend off pregnancy brain long enough so that it doesn't steal every bit of information I've learned or already knew about the Caldwell's."

"Don't beat yourself up, Livvie. The head count of the youngest generation alone makes my head swim and I've known the family for decades. I'm positive I'm godfather to at least a handful if not more."

Catching sight of the mischievous glint in his eyes she laughed. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Like you really don't know the names of each and every one of those kids whether you've pledged to look out for them or not."

"You know me well." He bent his head and kissed her lips. "Just thought I'd try a little humor and lighten the mood around you. Everything's going to be fine, Liv. You've got this."

"This is a mighty big damn deal, Fitz. The Caldwell's, every last one of them and me. With this added to my resume, I know that you know what this means for me and my career."

Smiling, his fingers grazed her chin and then squeezed her shoulders."I do and I couldn't be happier or prouder. That's why I don't want you obsessing to the point of worrying or forgetting to take the time to enjoy some of it. This is going to be an interview that will practically run itself or at least it would if you let it. Our relationship with them should take most of the pressure off all on its own. And then when you get down to business, you have Kate's ordeal to work with, the rumblings surrounding Pete and Will's political aspirations and there'll be an abundance of heartwarming family moments and anecdotes that will be witnessed and shared until you're positively nauseated."

Olivia exhaled as her hand ran along his thigh."No one will ever say that the Caldwell's didn't live life."

"And all of that doesn't even factor in some of the other scandals they've weathered. But if you happen to need more after all of that just ask; they're giving you free reign. Nothing's off limits, you can take the piece anywhere you want it to go."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why so generous? Is it true that Peter and Will are going to make a push for our next Republican presidential ticket to read Caldwell/Caldwell? Are they taking a stab at transparency now to get out in front of any possibly hidden dirt? Are they expecting me to go easy on them because I'm your wife? Would it be crass if I brought up the whole Canadian mistress and bonus baby affair especially in light of the family's forgiveness of dear old dad and Daddy Caldwell's reconciliation with Mama Caldwell?"

Determined to remain impartial, Fitz sidestepped her intense inquiry; treating her to a bright smile and quick peck on the lips before cupping her face instead. "You see, more than a trio of questions right off the top of your head. And you were worried you'd lost your touch."

"Fitz-" she breathed his name with a hint of warning, the evasive tactics he attempted to employ riling her up.

"Livvie, I'm your husband. I'm your lover, your biggest supporter and best friend. I also try to honor your wishes when it comes to your work and in doing so I won't interfere with any of this. Treat them like strangers if you have to or use kid gloves in your approach if you prefer. Tackle them and everything about them however you see fit and you won't hear a peep out of me."

Fitz kissed the pout off of her lips and squeezed her shoulders again. "Now I've kept you long enough so I'll just leave you to it. But please dont try to pull an all nighter. You need your rest and we have a big day ahead of us. I know you'll be up at the crack of dawn to continue prepping and then we have the flight to get through. It's not a long one but a flight's a flight. And then by the time everyone else descends on that compound tomorrow night...when you're finished wrapping things up down there, I promise you dealing with Karen and Ger will seem as easy as breathing."

Heeding his warning while it dawned on her that he was actually leaving her alone, Olivia called after him as he steadily made his way to the door."Hey, you still didn't answer my questions. Fitz, Fitz...Fitzgerald Grant get back here!"

After he disappeared from sight without so much as turning around, Olivia screeched and hurled a pen at the doorway in frustration.

* * *

><p>When Olivia's phone chimed for what felt like the millionth time since they had debarked, and continued to do so as they were escorted to the Caldwell estate, Fitz growled in annoyance; already certain of who was draining her phone of its life and him of his patience in the process.<p>

Ever since Olivia had informed BNN of the Caldwell's offer to interview, Keegan Patrick had infected their sanctuary through numerous video chats, phone calls and texts that raised Fitz's blood pressure with each intrusion. "He's more than a little text happy isn't he? Just as chatty as a schoolgirl at a weekend sleepover."

Ignoring the sting to Fitz's words, Olivia read the message that awaited her and frowned, relaxing her pursed lips only to respond. "He keeps sending not so gentle suggestions teeming with points he wants me to make, subjects he would prefer I didn't forget to touch on. Here's also the updates on the crews arrival, their lodging and such. Apparently he's also still very shocked but as pleased as punch that they're opening the ranks and allowing media inside. Although he's positive that my connection to you was one of the deciding factors and their choosing me to boot and he just won't stop reminding me of it."

Fitz rolled his eyes and groaned. "Have I told you lately just how much I still loathe that ass clown?"

"Oh, baby, I know," she replied with a voice full of sympathy. "But can you at least try to put it on ice until we're back in New York? It's springtime in the country with some of your dearest friends, I want you to enjoy yourself. Can you do that for me please?"

He shrugged and sighed, applying an extra amount of effort to emphasize his discontent and need for her special brand of attention, lowering his voice as he spoke up. "Well it all depends on if you'll help me enjoy it or not."

"I'm positive that can be arranged. Do you have any ideas on how I can be of assistance?"

"I don't know, maybe start with a kiss." he mumbled innocently.

"Where?" She asked for clarification between laughing and throwing a nervous glance to their driver. When he pointed to his lips she agreed. "Consider it handled."

As she moved closer he placed his hands on her waist and stared at her mouth before meeting her eyes. "And I want a real one too, Livvie. Not the ones you give me when you're doing something else and are trying to get me to go away."

"Got it," she whispered.

After she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer she shifted and leaned in slowly; brushing, pressing and teasing her flesh against his before demonstrating that she was fully capable of supplying whatever he happened to be in need of.

* * *

><p>As their car traveled the length of the intimidating driveway Olivia looked around and observed the lay of the land; meticulously groomed and shockingly green acre upon acre catching and holding her gaze for the longest time. The vibrant bursts of colorful flowers instantly called to mind her first time in Vermont and momentarily caused her to ache for the place that was so dear to her heart. As she returned to the present, she catalogued the positions of gleaming property after property and marveled at the main attraction. The crown jewel of estates stood proudly situated center mass for all to revere.<p>

"It's nice huh?" Fitz commented as his fingers stroked her hand.

"Nice?" she replied incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's a damn castle in the middle of the country! I can't believe all the Caldwell kids scattered from this place once they grew up. Because if it were me, I would have gone to college, obtained my degree and came right back home to squat for eternity."

"Well they all still spend a lot of time here when they can; holidays, vacations birthdays, fundraisers and the like."

"Fundraisers of course. But to answer your question I guess you can say it's nice. It's nice that the Caldwell's found an architect who loved _Dallas_ just as much as they obviously do. This place reminds me of Southfork on steroids."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Now that you mention it does. When you meet Mitch and Patricia open with that. They'll get a kick out of your first impression of their not so humble abode."

* * *

><p>"Fitz Grant, you sneaky bastard. Going off to make yourself a real life without any of us being the wiser."<p>

Smiling at the sound of Peter's voice, Fitz finished helping Olivia from the backseat before turning his attention to his friend. While the men shook hands, hugged and dove straight into a full blown conversation, their wives exchanged a warm and friendly greeting of their own before following suit; discussing the obvious changes in their lives since they last saw each other.

Keenly aware that any given discussion between the politicians could last for hours on end, Marian placed a hand on her husband's back and rubbed circles in hopes of being noticed. "Honey, where are your manners? You haven't even said hello to Olivia or given me the chance to do the same to Fitz."

His facial expression apologetic, Peter bowed his head and moved towards Olivia, grasping her hand in his as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me. Congratulations on everything and thank you for agreeing to do this."

"Of course, no problem. And thank you."

Treating her to a lazy grin, Peter took it upon himself to put Olivia at ease."In case you haven't heard I have to warn you that we're a very large and very rowdy bunch, so I apologize in advance if it gets a little out of hand. And we take pride in corrupting our Fitzy here and then sending him home all distinguished and normal like. But if it gets to be a too much for you don't hesitate saying so, we can take it. Most of us are an acquired taste; except for Mom, Marian and myself. Everyone loves me, don't they Marian?"

"You know it, dear." She said with a pat to his arm.

After his wife agreed, Peter removed his wallet retrieved a bill and placed it in her hands; the gesture immediately garnering a robust round of laughter.

"And he'll be here all week," Marian added jovially.

Still laughing, Peter pulled his wife close and nuzzled her cheek before kissing her. The tender moment melting her and so similar to what she shared in her own marriage, Olivia filed it away determined to use it later.

Once the couple apparently remembered they weren't alone, the Senator addressed her again. "Olivia, I can't even begin to tell how truly happy we are for Fitz. To find himself not only an elegant and beautiful woman but one so charming and intelligent at that, I hope he's thanking his lucky stars...But you, you have our deepest sympathies for agreeing to put up with him for the rest of your life. Now that you're amongst friends you can finally make your great escape and we'll never breathe a word of it. I know it's been hell putting up with this guy."

"Are you kidding me? Fitz interjected. "The woman is crazy about me."

"She pursued me relentlessly almost from the moment we met." Fitz boasted jokingly, winking at Olivia before shooting Peter a smug look. "She told me that since I've come into her life she can't even think straight, that every breath she takes is a breath for Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. Isn't that right, Livvie?"

"Oh brother," Olivia groaned. Even armed with the knowledge that the teasing nature in which the friends communicated came as naturally as blinking to them did nothing to lessen the embarrassment she felt for all of them.

"Hmm." Peter hummed, sizing Fitz up. "Well I don't see it for you but I can definitely understand the sentiment. My sweet Marian was the exact same way about me and she still is. Right, sweetheart?"

"It goes without saying." The woman replied quickly, so familiar with the rapport between the men that she could chime in appropriately and when needed even in her sleep.

Knowing it was useless to reprimand them over it she tried to reign them in as best she could and linked her arm in solidarity with Olivia's. "How about we take this inside, guys? I'm sure Olivia's interested in seeing more than just the driveway."

As the women led the way Olivia listened to the conversation that continued behind them.

"Hope you brought your clubs along with you Mr. President because we are hitting the green as soon as possible and I don't need you bitching about you being at a disadvantage. And I'm warning you now, no one's showing you any mercy."

"Mercy?" Fitz scoffed. "Get out of here. I've got my special set; the Caldwell ass kicking set, each club with one of your names on it. So if you've been slacking on your prayers I suggest you make nice with God before you even think about taking me on."

Chuckling with amusement that slowly begin to turn to exasperation as the men continued trading verbal jabs over a game that hadn't even taken place yet, Olivia sighed. "Are they really always like this when they get together, each and every time?"

"Pretty much, but trust me this is tame. It usually stays like this when it's just the two of them, but when Will, Joe, Chip and Anson are thrown into the mix you'll be looking for a nice bottle of something beyond potent to drink or either the closest utensil to do away with every part of your ears."

"Oh, God, no."

"Oh, yeah," Marion chuckled. "They'll be at it for a while so lets just concentrate on getting you off your feet. I already have a light snack set up for us in the solarium since it'll be a late supper tonight. Those two can either catch up or not. That sound okay to you?"

Her stomach grumbling loudly at the mention of any type of sustenance Olivia stroked it and smiled. "It sounds like heaven to us."


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, writers block was a real pain this time. And that combined with my excitement to write the 50th (yay 50!) chapter and really wanting to end it on a particular note had me so obsessed with striking the perfect balance that I got no words for my trouble lol. Even though everything I had planned won't make it into the 50th, after holding onto it for dear life for two weeks, I still hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

As always thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and hello to those of you who have favorited or followed since then. Also to those of you who have left a review for each and every chapter and/or stuck this out with me for almost a year now, there are no words to tell you how much that means (and you have to know by now how much I love words)! Have a great weekend everybody!

**Chapter 50**

Although her body warned her to the point of practically begging to take it easy, Olivia continued pressing forward; the hem of her white pleated dress swaying and caressing her calves while she wandered, observed and mingled until nature initiated another one of its frequent and inevitable calls, prompting her to excuse herself from the presence of those she was assembled with.

Once leaving the bathroom to rejoin the festivities she was distracted by the sounds of faint cries and soft murmuring so moving on instinct she followed the noise until she came upon a touching scene in one of the numerous ornate rooms. Her presence unnoticed, she watched Will Caldwell as he cradled his infant daughter and huddled closer to his wife while she cooed over the fussing twin. Temporarily hypnotized by the tender moment before it dawned on her that she could possibly be intruding, Olivia began to apologize and turn upon being spotted. But when she heard Will call to her and invite her to join them she reluctantly accepted.

"I was just about to go find Marjorie so that she could help us put them down," he explained, referring to their nanny. "Would you mind keeping Gayle company until I get back?"

"No, not at all." Olivia answered honestly, her smile bright and eyes interested as they swept over the picture perfect family.

With her gaze noticeably transfixed on the sight of the tiny twin wonders her hand instinctively lay on her own stomach as her heart melted.

"Grace seems to be in a bit of mood at the moment, but would you like to hold Maddie for me?" Will asked.

"No. I mean I couldn't," she declined with an adamant shake of her head.

The slight fear and hesitation evident in her voice prompted him to try again. "But you'd really be helping me, us, out."

"It's fine, Olivia, really." The blond chimed in and added, "Trust me, you can never have enough practice."

She looked at their sincere faces and then the small swell of cleavage the cut of her dress displayed. "But I have on perfume I wouldn't want to somehow...I mean their skin is so sensitive at this stage..."

Juggling his child and a blanket, Will stood and draped it across Olivia's shoulder so that it would cover all. "Problem solved," he declared.

After he waited for her to get situated he gently placed the baby girl into her arms and remarked, "Now, how easy that was?"

Flashing him a brilliant smile Olivia then looked down in awe at the squirming bundle that she held against her."Well, hi there, beautiful girl."

When the infant's mouth began to pucker and then emitted a forceful squall, Olivia stared at her parents with a petrified expression on her face for aid. "What's wrong? What do I do? What did I do?"

"Nothing," they reassured her, "that's just Maddie's way. You just have to give her a second."

Living up to their guarantee, seconds later the baby calmed and Olivia relaxed as much as she could. And once the atmosphere remained mellow for an acceptable amount of time, Will stepped away with a promise to return, running straight into Marian just as he was out the door.

"Here you all are!" she exclaimed, accepting the support his outstretched hands offered. Sturdy on her feet thanks to his assistance her voice stayed even but her posture was rigid as she looked them over, studying some longer than others. "I was wondering where the party moved to, now I know."

"All of my girls needed a break." Will spoke up. "And now it's time for two of them for go down for the night so I'm on my way to hunt down Marjorie."

"Oh, don't bother," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Why wouldn't I? This is what she traveled with us for."

"I know. But I'm sure between Gayle, myself, and Olivia?" Marian waited a beat for Olivia's consent which came in the form of a nod before continuing, "we'll manage."

After convincing him to return to the rest of his family and welcoming a kiss of gratitude on her cheek, Marian strutted into the room and commandeered the seat Will vacated. Taking in her surroundings with a warm smile she stroked her niece's head before focusing on Olivia, remarking on the easy rapport that seemed to be developing between her and the child she rocked and simultaneously doted on.

"It won't be long for you now will it, Olivia? When did you say you're due?"

"The end of August. August 25th to be exact," she answered absently, her concentration focused on everything Maddie; from fingers, toes and button nose.

"And we've already entered May so you really don't have that much longer."

"So Olivia are you're ready for this to be your everyday life?" Gayle wondered.

"Well, umm..." Eyes bulging and palms sweating at the thought of a wiggling, inconsolable and energetic Nicholas, Olivia swallowed as she tried to articulate her mixed feelings to virtual strangers without sounding standoffish, whiny, incompetent or insane.

"Gayle is anyone ever really?" Marian filled the silence with a question of her own. "I know that for me no matter how many times I've been pregnant there's always this level of fear and doubtfulness that comes over you. I wasn't ready to deliver or leave the hospital with them. And then when we got home, for them to leave the comfort and security of my room for their nursery. I wasn't ready for the first day of school or their first sleepover with friends and the list goes on and on. But I did it and got through it and when I add each and every one of those moments together I realize they help make up the best times of my life."

After the honest revelation the conversation surrounding motherhood flowed freely between the mothers; new, experienced and expectant.

* * *

><p>Once the babies were tucked neatly and safely into their cribs and off to a sound sleep the women re-entered the dinner party and eventually their husbands' sides. While Fitz continued voicing his opinion on the topic at hand, he pulled Olivia to him and held her close as he made his point, planted a kiss on her temple and then questioned her well being once he finished. When she admitted that she was ready for bed he began their goodnights, pausing only when Peter pleaded for just a little more of their time. And minutes later an elaborately decorated cake was presented and centered in their midst.<p>

As the creation was applauded and fawned over, those in attendance raised their glasses to the guests of honor as the host made a toast to the newly married couple. Although short on words, Peter managed to give a speech that was funny, heartfelt and encouraging. A speech that dispensed advice and revealed his genuine affection and connection to Fitz. And once the words had ceased, the cake was cut, distributed and devoured everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So, thoughts on Casa La Famiglia Caldwell so far?"<p>

Watching Fitz through the mirror as he turned down the bed so that she could finally indulge in the sleep she craved, Olivia hurried applying cream to the skin left exposed by her nightgown as she chuckled. "Casa Caldwell is so obnoxiously awesome but I love every room of it. As for the family themselves, they definitely know how to keep everyone on their toes. They certainly had you going."

"Oh, come on! It wasn't a fair fight and it never will be. It was like a hundred of them even in the absence of their parents and Kate."

"It was a shame that they couldn't make it in on time but Marian and Peter more than assumed the responsibilities that come with the title of Host and Hostess with the Mostest. Great qualities to have for a future POTUS and FLOTUS wouldn't you say?"

Ignoring her leading question, Fitz scoffed. "Yeah, Pete was the best until he started that crazy talk about teeing off at 5 am. He seemed to have forgotten that time has passed and we've aged since we played last."

"Well that is a bummer. Like the game itself isn't punishment enough..." she muttered.

"Thankfully he saw reason and agreed to 6 but that means I still need to be awake if not functional at 5."

While he groused and groaned, she sighed. "If it had to be one of us, the way I'm feeling right now I'm elated it isn't me for a change."

"And I'm positive that's a sentiment that Nick shares right along with you," After taking a few steps across the room Fitz stood behind Olivia and placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "I know you have a lot on your plate so I want you to take advantage of the down time and make tomorrow as lazy as possible until Harrison and the rest of your backup arrives. You can sleep in, lounge around or if you need some more time to get your notes together you'll have it. And then in the afternoon there'll be a family basketball game that's sure to make for some great anecdotes. You think you'll be up to cheering me on by then too, Livvie?"

"Of course. At least know that I want to be in spite of how many times I actually make it to my feet or not. I mean just the thought of you using some fancy footwork all around that court excites me and gives me all sorts of thoughts and feelings."

"And you admitting that does the same for me. I understand if you stay seated in fact I prefer it. As long as you remember to scream for me a couple of times and then maybe ooh and aah like I have moves on par with Jordan, I'll be okay."

"Good to know." she said with a perfectly raised brow. "Anything else?"

"Always," he smirked devilishly. "Promise that you'll kiss me even when I'm sweaty and then really congratulate me once we're alone."

"Okay, let me see; scream, kiss, stroke ego amongst other things, I think I got all of that. Will that be all?"

"Well since you're asking, I guess we could practice before the main event. You know, make sure the sounds, the enthusiasm and your technique are just right."

"Do you really think all of that is necessary to get you to victory?"

"It is," he confirmed with light kisses to her bare skin. "Don't put your hair up just yet, Livvie."

"And why not?" She asked as her body already began to respond to the gruffness in his tone.

"Because I'm absolutely positive that it'll just get messed up in practice."

* * *

><p>"So are we ready to go?"<p>

The sound of Fitz's voice signaling the end of his shower and grooming and relaying his desire to join the others for a scheduled brunch, Olivia dropped her pen and massaged her temple before rearranging paperwork and closing her journal. Immediately upon Fitz's return from his early morning outing and the enthusiastic retelling of the outcome, Olivia worked on hammering out personal matters in addition to bouncing around ideas for the Caldwell powwow. Satisfied that everything was now in its place, she stood.

Once Olivia was within his reach Fitz held her by the waist and searched her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's great. I was just jotting down thoughts for the interview to share with Harrison when he gets here. I was also going over some of the things that have to be addressed once we get home."

Interest piqued at the mention of home and family he asked, "Is someone in trouble? Because it sounds like someone is in trouble."

"No, of course not. That's not anger you hear just fatigue. We have a lot going on and talking with Marian and Gayle last night and even Andy before that made me realize just how much there is to look forward to and there's still a lot for us to get done."

"Such as?"

Taking a deep breath, Olivia grabbed his hand and tugged. "Come on, we'll talk on the way. It seems a bit tacky to have the guests holding up mealtime."

* * *

><p>As they were shuttled from their guest accommodations to the main estate in a custom golf cart, Olivia began to clue Fitz into the things running through her mind. The recipient of his undivided attention, she spoke of her need to ready their home, family and wardrobe for their upcoming session with Andrea, her desire to visit the agencies that had been recommended to her in hopes of finding suitable help with Nicholas and completing his nursery before his arrival. Believing and relaxing in Fitz's reassurance that all would be well and taken care of in due time, Olivia turned her focus to all things Caldwell.<p>

By the time they arrived on the patio for brunch the space was overflowing with bodies young and old. And while the children quickly filled plates and scurried off; some of the adults welcomed the two of them, inquired about their thoughts on their temporary home away from home and ribbed Fitz about their golf excursion. As more dining selections were displayed and more people trickled in, they chatted extensively about everything under the sun until a thunderous baritone interrupted and the group spontaneously parted for their patriarch's entrance.

After introductions were made between Olivia, Kate and the elder Caldwells, they struck up a brief but friendly chat of their own before the meal and fresh and varied rounds of discussion commenced.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon when all remnants of food were cleared away, when the laughter subsided and the crowd thinned; when the men went off to admire the latest additions to the wine cellar while complaining about the latest political gaffe plaguing the Party along the way, and left wives, sisters, and daughters behind who consciously or subconsciously broke off into exclusive groups.<p>

Doing her best to ignore some of the brazenly unpleasant glances cast in her direction, Olivia kept company with those she naturally gravitated to, those that kept her laughing and engaged, that put her at ease and helped make her time spent in such a breathtaking location as delightful as nature advertised.

"Is something wrong?"

Taken aback by Marian's question and realizing her discomfort wasn't as hidden as she had hoped, Olivia shook her head and smiled. "No, I dont think so. At least I hope not. It's just...what's their deal, if you don't mind my asking."

Marian followed the tilt of Olivia's head and groaned. "Oh don't pay them any attention at all, it's only a waste of time. Missy's really good friends with Millicent or as good of a friend as Millicent allows anyone to be; so she might be offended on her behalf by your being here. She's never has been the sharpest tool in the shed and the boys always tease her saying she's adopted. I have to admit sometimes I do wonder though. And let's see that's Kitty; Kitty is Anson's third wife so she's practically brand new here. That chip you see on her shoulder and that permanent scowl she wears is there to remind us all that she has something to prove and damn it she will. I give them six more months of holy matrimony."

Retaining every morsel of information while maintaining a peaceful disposition Olivia's gaze kept wandering and then honed in on the redhead who was reminding her that it was possible for beauty to only be skin deep. "What about her?"

"Who, Constance? Oh poor, poor Connie," Marian sighed. "She's had a little harmless crush on Fitz for as long as we can remember but he's always been spoken for. And to find him married and expecting so soon after Mellie has probably thrown her for a loop."

"Well this has been a lesson interesting, informative and chock full of surprises. A lesson a part of me wishes I hadn't sought," she admitted giving the women a final once over.

* * *

><p>"Oh, thank Jesus, Mary and Joseph you made it! I thought you'd never ditch the guys and get your butt over here." Olivia gasped, flinging herself in Harrison's direction.<p>

Chuckling at her theatrics he caught and hugged her. "Whoa now! Easy there, Mama, what's going on?"

Rolling her eyes as she used a hand to push her hair out of her eye, she answered, "God knows I'm thankful for the opportunity but if there's one interview I ever want to get in the can and then be out it's this one."

"I don't understand; I thought this was supposed to be all fun, laughs, good times with a dash of work thrown in for the hell of it."

"It is...for my husband. For me, not so much. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Fitz having fun, truly enjoying himself, but the live SportsCenter reenactments are no match for some of the attitude being thrown my way."

"Really now? That sounds like a whole lot of special. Do you want to tell Uncle Harrison all about it?"

She linked her arm in his and groaned. "Oh I can and I will. And I will also even do you one better than that and escort you into the lion's den so you can get a good look for yourself."

* * *

><p>Watching Fitz move towards them in gym shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt while grinning from ear to ear, Harrison nodded at the man before leaning over and whispering to Olivia. "So I'm guessing this is where the whole reference to SportsCenter comes in."<p>

"And this isn't even the half of it. Last night they called Fitz out of bed for billiards, in the early morning hour there was golf and now we're about to find out if any of these white men can jump."

Scanning the lineup with a grimace Harrison weighed in. "Maybe once upon a time but most of this bunch looks a little seasoned while the others just look lost. I hope no one pulls anything, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed just in case."

"Well the day really is still young. And I've heard talk of swimming, tennis and lacrosse before the trip comes to an complete end."

Laughing at the possible scenarios that could be born from the glorified field day, Harrison threw an arm around Olivia's neck. "Then I really hope El Presidente knows how lucky he is to have a loving wife to rub those aches and pains away because something tells me he's gonna need you."

"That may be true but please don't remind him, I don't want to ruin his fun," she replied and then flashed a smile for her husband.

After Fitz finally reached them he shook Harrison's hand and then kissed Olivia soundly. Once he released her she put one hand on his chest while the other wiped at the corner of his mouth. "If your moves on the court are anything like the ones used on me this game will be a slam dunk."

Smiling at the compliment, he rewarded her with a quick smack on the lips. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Livvie. It's nice to know that at least someone around these parts believe in me." he chuckled and turned to Harrison. "So you made it just in time for the games to begin. How was your flight?"

"Can't really complain, as you can see I made it safe and sound."

"And you are about to be thoroughly entertained for all of your efforts, I promise. But first let me show you around before it gets serious out here."

* * *

><p>Determined to uphold her vow to support Fitz, Olivia tried to make her voice heard as she cheered him on but she couldn't fully enjoy watching him in action due to the unhappiness that seemed to settle around Harrison. Fully aware of the origins of his frustrations and discontent, she strained to hold her tongue as she watched him fidget and stare at his phone, as she listened to him repeatedly huff and shift and scratch the back of his head.<p>

"Dude why don't you just call her please? I'm sure you'll feel a million times better if you do. God knows I will."

"Wanna bet on it? I talked to her as soon as we touched down and she sounded like she couldn't care less."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Abby is all about you. She loves and cares about you...she's head over heels in love with you."

"Then why isn't she here? Why'd she flake out on you too? We all know how much she loves traveling with you for things like this."

"Believe me, she's helping me far more by being back home with my family than she ever could here taking care of my face."

"I don't doubt that for a minute but we both know that CiCi could have stepped in to handle that. She's probably there looking over Abby's shoulder, pissing her off as we speak. No Abby's using you to avoid me and you're letting her, Liv."

"Abby's an adult so I'm not letting her do anything. I'm supporting her just like I'm supporting you. I'm begging you just like I've begged her numerous times; please communicate! For the love of God if you two still want to be together you've got to be honest with each other and talk everything out."

"We have talked. We do talk, all the time."

"Yell."

"Excuse me?"

"Lately you're both yelling...all the time. There are certain things that she wants that she doesn't feel you want or are ready to give and the both of you seem to be hell bent on not compromising, so you yell."

"Damn, is it really that bad?"

"It's the worse. And I'm only basing the bulk of my conclusion on what I've gleaned through her forgetting I'm on the the line whenever you come around. But it's also something that can be fixed, if you want that is. Do you want?"

"Of course."

"Then work it out before it's too late...before this is the first of many times you have to wonder why the woman you love isn't beside you."

* * *

><p>After massaging her eye sockets and releasing an exasperated sigh, Olivia looked to the ceiling before she returned her full attention to her computer screen. A video chat that initially began with an update on the happenings in her absence from home turned into something frustrating and complicated when Olivia off handedly made mention of Harrison. Through bouts of her friend's hysterics; complete with screaming, shrieking, swearing and the urge to pull her own hair out, Olivia finally managed to get a word in edgewise to state her opinion on the matter. "I'm telling you Abs the guy is miserable...totally, completely and insufferably miserable. He's missing you fiercely and wants you by his side."<p>

"I'm not exactly walking on sunshine here myself you know," Abby barked from her seat at the kitchen table. "Do you know how hard it is for me to be with him and love him but feel like he's holding back, feeling like our relationship has stalled and possibly on its last legs? Do you know how much loving him is starting to hurt?"

"Abs, I'm sorry. I really am but..."

"No, don't. I can't listen to you spew that newfound eternal optimism of yours again. You have everything, Liv. You bagged a former POTUS; a damned good one, not a skeevy, smarmy corrupt one, who is bonkers about you. You two have dated, married and procreated all within a years time."

"It hasn't been a year quite yet but almost."

"That actually makes everything even worse but whatevs. The point is, our relationships began at practically the same time and Harrison acts like he's gonna start seizing whenever I even mention us spending more than one week in a shared space. I just don't get him and I can't be around him right now, Liv."

"I hear you and you're entitled to what you're feeling. And I'm not belittling it but you really shouldn't compare my relationship with yours. Despite his issues, Harrison loves and adores you. He's faithful and he's committed to you. Fitz is Fitz. He's older; he's more experienced and his feelings are more intense, so intense that you can't not get swept up in them. And he already did the marriage thing before me so he knew exactly what he wanted and what he could handle in a relationship."

"And he wanted you. With all of your hangups and neuroses he still-"

"Hey."

"With all of your Olivianess he still wanted you. He got you and now you two are like some freaking American Dream. You're some modern-day Camelot and I'm some desperate girlfriend."

"So are you mad at me now too? Are you begrudging me what I have with Fitz?"

"Of course not, never. I love what you've found with the guy. I love what he's done for you, what he's brought out of you. And I love that your practice honeymoon was so damn good that you turned into the real thing. It's just that I want to be that thrilled and in love with my own life."

"Well if you feel that strongly about it...when Harrison gets back in town you know what you have to do."

"Yep. We either have to take one hell of a crapper or get off the pot."

* * *

><p>Finding Olivia's head buried in paperwork for the second time that day, Fitz leaned against the doorjamb catching his breath and marveling at her in work mode. Watching her from the time she had agreed to the interview made him realize how much she must have missed her job. As she worked meticulously, tirelessly, even as she dealt with the discomfort her growing pregnancy was starting to bring made him love, care and admire her even more.<p>

When she looked up to stretch and saw him staring, she tilted her head and widened her smile.

"I'm going to be uncontrollably jealous if anything Caldwell related put that look on your face." he quipped.

"Even Grace and Maddie?" she inquired with a chuckle of her own.

"Nah, they're naturally irresistible. And they've helped put you at ease and given you a little exposure to some of everything in just a short amount of time including that famous diaper duty."

"Diaper duty that I rocked..." she proudly amended.

"That I hope you're definitely not smiling over though, are you? Then what?" he asked after she shook her head. "Something that was said to you, that you overheard? Is someone in that brood going to make me compete for your affections? If so you need to point them out so that I can kick their ass."

Batting her lashes, she purred,"This atmosphere is making you aggressive, Fitzy, and it's kinda hot. I think I like it a lot."

Bursting out into a fit of laughter at the look of terror on his face she tried to compose herself. "Seriously, if you must know, after the conversations I've had with both Abby and Harrison today I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me? Really?" he asked, a pleased expression lighting his face.

"Yes, you. I'm thinking about you and everything you've brought into my life. You given me things I didn't know I wanted. Those things I refused to allow myself to want and now I can't imagine life without you, your love or them."

"I feel the same. I've felt it for a long time. I knew it in Vermont."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied, helped her to her feet and brought his lips hers, kissing her desperately; consuming her, drawing from her until her limbs weakened and she clutched his shoulders for support . When she heard him wince she loosened her grip and touched him tenderly. "You know there's quite a bit of time before dinner. I could happily help soothe what ails you if you're willing."

Smiling he stroked her face and tucked her hair behind her ear."Now that's an offer I'd never refuse."

* * *

><p>Once evening fell, the night's attire had been selected and Olivia had checked in with her family; she lounged on the bed engaging Nicholas with the sound of her voice and the touch of her hands, enchanted by his enthusiastic response. Hearing her raucous laughter increasing repeatedly, Fitz shifted the phone at his ear, turning to stroke Olivia's cheek before placing his palm flat on her stomach.<p>

As he continued to speak with and listened to Karen and Gerry he basked in the feeling of his soon to be born child's progress. When the baby eventually settled down and his call ended, Fitz glanced at Olivia and found her attention had shifted elsewhere. Following her line of sight to the television screen in front of them, he groaned at the sight of Mellie but couldn't avoid becoming engrossed in the video and headline that accompanied it.

**Former First Lady Breaks Silence On Ex-Husband's Surprise Union**

"Turn it up please, Livvie."

Obliging without verbally acknowledging, Olivia stared in a trancelike state at the image of the crowded room and the seemingly upbeat, bordering on chipper, woman who was undoubtedly Mellie, but bore little resemblance to the one she had come to know. Reconciling that it was indeed her so that she could concentrate, Olivia listened intently to what was being said.

**_Spotted out and about supporting The First Lady of California Nichols' Literacy Initiative, Former First Lady Mellie Grant graciously allowed questions about her personal life, speaking candidly about Former President Grant's remarriage and the impending arrival of his first child with journalist Olivia Pope Grant._**

_"I've known Fitzgerald and loved Fitzgerald for almost half of my life. Although I'm saddened that things between us didn't work out the way we had hope when we recited our own vows many years ago I truly wish him nothing but a lifetime of love and happiness. That Olivia Pope is a great great girl and he's a great man and an excellent father to our children so I have no doubt he will be the same to the littlest bundle on the horizon. Karen and Gerry always speak glowingly about Olivia and they've come to care greatly about her since they've gotten to know her and I know the same is true for her. I imagine she's gotten more than a taste of motherhood with them so when she finally does gives birth, parenting will hopefully be as easy as breathing for her."_

_"Fingers crossed," the young reporter grinned. "If you don't mind my prying, Ma'am...Can you tell us, were you as shocked by their news as the rest of America?"_

_"No, of course not. Even though we no longer share a life together, we are still co-parenting. And Fitz keeps me apprised of the changes to his life and I do the same for him. At the end of the day if we raise children that are happy, healthy, grounded and successful and if we set those positive examples as the most important adults in their lives, that's all that matters."_

_The microphone almost slipping from the reporter's hand due to the vigorous nodding she practiced with every word Mellie spoke, her voice was filled with emotion as she commented on the woman's sage revelations. "What a lovely and admirable testament of a blended family, Ma'am. With such fondness and respect for each other I imagine there's been an exchange of well wishes and gifts commemorating this time in President Grant's life; care to reveal or even hint to America what you came up with? With your impeccable taste, I have no doubt it would be coveted worldwide."_

_"Why, thank you Cara," Mellie blushed, "You're just so sweet. I haven't actually spoken to them since the announcement was made or picked out the perfect expression of my feelings just yet. I didn't know the wedding would be so soon and the birth is still a ways off so I assumed I had more time. As you can see I've been busy lending my support to First Lady Nichols for this important cause but once this and few more of my commitments are honored I promise you I'm making it my mission to knock that new family's socks off with the lovely surprise I have in store for them."_

Once the clip ended and the camera was returned to pair of incessantly gabbing anchors, Olivia clicked the remote's power button. As the screen faded to back she sat up straight and exhaled. "Wow. That was..."

"A steaming crock of shit if I ever heard one. The stench of it even slithered its way through the screen."

"Fitz."

"What? I know you don't believe her. I know you certainly aren't defending her. All those bald face lies you know firsthand that she just twisted and then told."

"Well although her behavior has been deplorable I wouldn't expect her to get on television and admit it. But maybe, just maybe, us cementing our feelings for one another has woken her up. Maybe she's going to get over it and be a big girl now."

"You can't be serious can you? I bet you one mil that Nick will be more mature upon birth than she has been her entire life."

"Come on, Fitz, have a little faith...if only for Karen and Gerry's sake. I know what it's like having train wrecks for parents and I would love it if we could all play nice so that we could spare those two any more of it, they deserve it. If Mellie's finally seen the light and pulled herself together, if she's got her mind focused on the right things it can only be good for everyone."

"Livvie, no. Karen and Ger, they're good. And I'm more than good. There's a reason they've chosen to live with me time and time again and not her. They've long realized that there's no room in Mellie's life for anybody but Mellie; Mellie's wants, Mellie's needs, ambitions, desires and sense of entitlement and to hell with everything else. So don't start buying into anything she tries to peddle; trust me, you'd only regret it later."

Trying to decipher her unreadable expression, Fitz's forehead creased as he saw the wheels turning in her head. "Liv, you do understand where I'm coming from on this, don't you? You understand why it has to be this way, right?"

"Of course. I do." she nodded slowly as she replied. "You're right. We just have to keep moving forward building the family we have. Now let's get ready for dinner."

* * *

><p>Making their way onto the grounds hand in hand, Fittz lifted their linked limbs to his lips and kissed as Olivia leaned into him. "You look so beautiful tonight, Livvie," he murmured, his voice full of appreciation of her in a pale pink babydoll dress enhanced with white polka dots.<p>

"Well, you're always a sight for sore eyes yourself, handsome," she stated with a wink, lightly running her fingers over his violet sweater.

When those same fingers traveled lower and squeezed his behind, his steps faltered and he playfully admonished her after a groan escaped. "Alright, behave."

"Who? Me? I dont know what you're talking about, buddy," Olivia feigned innocence despite her smirk being anything but. "It's an awfully nice night and it's even nicer of the Caldwells to throw this barbeque for the crew."

"After you all are wrapped tomorrow you'll have earned every rib, every ear of corn. Are you still as excited as you were?"

"I'm almost smug with it. Did you remember to tell the cook...?"

"Don't worry, they're preparing you something special in the kitchen."

Cupping his face she smiled and gave him sweet kiss. "Thank you, Fitz. Thank you for always taking such good care of me."

"Believe me, the pleasure will always be mine."

* * *

><p>When she had finished participating in polite conversations with members of the Caldwell family and some of their invited guests in and outside of Fitz's presence before going on to joke and play catch up with members of the BNN crew, Olivia began what was quickly becoming something of a habit for her; roaming the hallowed halls of Caldwell manor unaccompanied. As she concentrated on and cautiously touched sculptures and paintings and family portraits alike, she moved about unaware and undisturbed until the sound of abundant chatter and laughter caused her ears to perk up. Curious to the source of all the commotion, continual light steps granted her better access and she used it, careful to remain out of sight as she listened.<p>

_"I'll tell you one thing, Millicent was definitely right smack dab on the mark; that's a man in the throes of some fetishized mid life crisis if I ever saw one. Can you believe he replaced her with this...this...exotic obsession of his? If he just couldn't stand being married to her any longer there are much more suitable choices out there in the world for him but this is downright offensive, almost criminal."_

Flinching at the appalling words and the unrestrained venom behind them, heat coiled in Olivia's stomach and then spread throughout her as she struggled to remain in the shadows. Before she could decide what her next move would be a different voice spoke up.

_"This whole situation is way past scandalous and embarrassing. And the way she walks around here with her nose in the air and her hand glued to that bump of hers like she's silently boasting about getting ready to lay that golden egg," another voice nearly, literally clucked, "absolutely classless."_

_"Well he's obviously given her the power to be. Allowing himself to fall into the oldest trap in the book. Because of that baby he'll never ever be rid of her now. Even when she trades him in for some young Mandingo she'll be withdrawing from the Bank of Grant for the rest of her days."_

_"Listen, I love Fitz to death but he's the idiot that married her, that has the gall to parade her around from East to West Coast so he deserves all the shame that this little experiment of his will heap on him."_

_"I don't know the First Lady personally myself but to have your husband leave you for that and making your whole entire life, everything you've worked for, a spectacle? It has to be the worst humiliation in the world."_

_"More like abomination."_

The sounds and nods of agreement died down at the detection of sharply clicking heels and a clearing throat.

"Pardon me...ladies," Olivia said clearly, loudly, snidely before pausing and allowing her unexpected appearance to be felt.

Standing tall and unaffected amid the gasps of shock and looks both guilty and blatant thrown her way, her icy gaze was landed and lingered on each of the faces of those gathered together, "I thought I'd find Marian in here so that I could give her more of the information I promised about my abominable baby shower but I say it's a good thing she's not among the pack. Well, I guess I'll keep looking so that I can give her all the exotic and scandalous details before I get back to plotting all the ways in which to bleed my husband dry."

* * *

><p>Spurred by anger and disappointment, Olivia stalked off as her head throbbed, heart pounded and tears threatened to spill. Chuckling bitterly even as moisture welled in her eyes she held herself tight and shook her head. <em>I will not give those bitches the satisfaction. <em>

Realizing she had gotten lost in her search for a restroom, she stopped short to calm her nerves and catch her breath. With her head and then hands coming to rest on the first available door, the entrance which was already slightly ajar widened even more. Taking it as a sign to utilize the space for a much needed respite, she stepped forward but then froze when she looked inside.

As she did, she stood stunned as she witnessed the unimaginable, truly salacious and saddening scene of a brother and sister in law adjusting each other's clothing before coming together in anguished kiss. Her disgust steadily mounting, Olivia fought to keep her emotions in check and stumbled off before she could be discovered by either Marian, Will or someone else; wondering just what exactly she had gotten herself into all the while.

* * *

><p>After finally spotting Olivia's face in the crowd, the smile that adorned Fitz's disappeared when he was struck with the realization that something was not right. Her expression was grim; her eyes were without their spark and her the mouth that had been keeping a constant smile was now a thin tight line. Alarm, bafflement and concern gripping him, motivating him, he tactlessly turned his back on the conversation taking place and pushed his way through a sea of bodies until he stood in front of her. "Hey, what's going on? Why the face? Is this turnout too much? Are you not feeling well? Is it the baby?"<p>

"The baby's fine but I've been better."

"What's wrong?" He wondered while he ran his hand along her forehead and cheeks. "With everything going on have we been overdoing it? Does something hurt? Do you feel sick? Do you need a doctor?"

Finding his concern comforting she gave him a faint smile."No, I think I just need to lie down."

"Okay, we can do that. Well, can you make it to the cottage? Because if not I'll just take you inside."

The innocent mention of the estate bringing waves of unpleasantness with it, Olivia quickly protested. "No, I want to go to the cottage. Right now I need to be far far away from here."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN**: Thank you to all who read and reviewed last chapter and to those who celebrated the 50th with me through reviews and pms, I really did appreciate it. I really do love writing Olitz but sometimes putting my thoughts into words to share feels like work; unpaid work, and it's nice to know when it's being enjoyed. Also hi and thank you to the ones who have just made this story one of your favorites or just followed, I hope to hear from you as well.

**torrioats**-thank you again for always sifting through this whenever I ask, even though you know going in how I feel about giving up any words lmbo. Please write something for me, I mean us, lol...soon.

**Chapter 51**

Awakening to an empty bed and otherwise vacant room, Fitz immediately sprang from the mattress when Olivia's hauntingly peculiar mood came to mind. Even though she was adamant that the change in temperament was solely the result of fatigue and nothing else, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on with her than she was willing to share. But instead of pressuring her, he held his tongue and gave her the peace, quiet and rest she requested.

After finding the adjoining bath just as bare as the bedroom, he walked through the rooms closest to him, calling for Olivia but not receiving a response before descending the stairs. Aided by the light coming from the living room as he turned the corner, he entered the space with nerves and inquisitiveness on edge.

With Olivia's back to him as she paced, his gaze briefly swept over the legal pad, pens, phone and laptop that littered the coffee table. "Livvie, sweetheart, what are you doing up at this time of night working? You have a big day ahead of you, you should be sleeping."

"I know," she sighed after turning to face him."Believe me, I would if I could but I can't."

"Maybe you would have had a better chance at it if you would've talked to me instead of pulling out your laptop and notes. You know how hard it is for you to settle down after you immerse yourself in all that stuff. What is this anyway?" He wondered, his eyes returning to her makeshift workstation.

"Wait!" she screeched and moved towards the table as his curiosity got the better of him.

Olivia had hoped to reach and shield the materials from view before he was able to get a good look, but his closer proximity and her slower pace made her plan impossible. When he picked up the pad to scan it, complete with his brows climbing higher as his head shifted back and forth with each line read, she stood still and crossed her arms at her chest in preparation for the questions that would inevitably follow.

"Melissa 'Missy' Caldwell Knox, Katherine 'Kitty' Blaine Caldwell, Constance Caldwell, Allison Dewberry. Emelia Stanley, what is this for?" he asked reading off names of Caldwells and a couple of their friends who had attended the barbecue. "Livvie, don't tell me you're moonlighting as some super secret assassin and you've got yourself a hit list. Although looking at a couple of the names here it would be completely understandable if you were."

"Why aren't you just hilarious even in the dead of night," she quipped in return. "Since you asked, while I was up it dawned on me that I had been so focused on the most prominent and charismatic members of the family that I really know next to nothing about the others and I wanted to change that before tomorrow. I mean the superficial stats are nice but just because they haven't sought or been in office doesn't mean there's no 'meat' there you know?"

"And you decided this had to be done right now?"

"Well, Fitz, as you know..."

"Yes I know the news never sleeps," he finished the saying for her. "You've drilled the mantra into my skull."

"It's the truth. And a big part of my life."

"I know that and most of the time I understand that, it's just at this point... Doyle Enterprises," Fitz said, his attention shifting to the company name circled in red. "What could be so interesting about Missy's tenure there? The amount of time she was actually employed at that place was so short that it's almost like it didn't happen. As a matter of fact, it was so embarrassingly short that it's never spoken of...almost like it didn't happen."

"And don't you think it's weird that it's not?"

"I really don't care. What I do care about is why it interests you so much."

"It's not so much. I just jotted it down because I remembered you mentioning its founder in our conversation about BNN, my work and pregnancy."

"We did, didn't we? Even Hollis's very name leaves quite the impression, right? Remind me never to bring him around you," he chuckled. When she didn't laugh or make an attempt at cracking a smile, that sinking feeling returned to the pit of his gut. "Livvie, talk to me."

"Fitz, baby, please," she sighed.

"No, don't do that," Fitz shook his head. "Don't try to distract me. When we left the party you said you needed rest so I didn't push, I didn't bother you. But now you're wide awake and pacing and working and only god knows what else is going on in your mind. So tell me, what's going on in your mind?"

"The Caldwells. Tonight I learned that they aren't at all what they seem, at least some of them. I mean it's not so shocking because is anyone really? With a few exceptions here and there, I mean. It's just that I didn't expect..."

"Okay, honey, you're rambling here. Take your time and talk to me."

"Alright, but remember you asked for this," she warned and exhaled. "If you're hellbent on knowing you might wanna take a seat first."

* * *

><p>Long after Olivia finished speaking silence reigned supreme; her revelation shocking and incomprehensible, slowly drained the room of air and coherent thought and speech. Every time Fitz opened his mouth it immediately, involuntarily closed and he found himself repeating the practice of sitting up straight with his finger raised as if to make a point only to slump back into the sofa cushions dumbfounded.<p>

"Fitz," she said uneasily as she squeezed his thigh. "Fitz, are you okay?"

"No. No, I'm not. Will? Marian? You had to have misunderstood. You couldn't possibly...maybe it was just...they were...are you positive?" He groaned when she nodded. "That is just so...so...what the hell are they thinking? Their families...the political ramifications...if this ever comes to light the Caldwells would be the country's default laughingstock until the end of time."

"Forget politics. What about Gayle and the twins? I see how she looks at him; I think she really loves him, Fitz. She loves him and he's cheating. He's cheating while she seems to spend every waking moment doting on him and those beautiful babies. Those poor sweet innocent babies," she gasped as her hand absently clutched her stomach. "And Peter...all those years of marriage and his wife betrays him with his own brother. What kind of heartless, spineless...?"

"Livvie, calm down."

"Calm down? Why aren't you more upset?"

"Because I don't know enough to be."

"So me telling you that the two of them were groping each other as they dressed each other and practiced wildly inappropriate CPR techniques on each other isn't enough for you?"

"Not when I know firsthand how complicated marriages can be in a world like this."

"So are you saying that this is the norm and should be condoned? Do you condone this?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying anything is possible."

"Apparently also reprehensible. He's sleeping with his brother's wife. She's sleeping with her husband's brother...her children's uncle. My God, he is their uncle, right?"

Rubbing his temple, Fitz grumbled and shrugged wearily.

"You don't know. You've never had an inkling of a clue about any of this have you?"

"How could I? Even if Peter is aware or suspects, how do you confide in someone about your brother giving it to your wife? I mean, if he even knows what's going on. We don't even know what's going on, not really. It's not like you actually saw them-"

"I saw enough. I saw enough to disgust me and push me to draw the only logical conclusion. But you're right, for all I know this could have been some spontaneous reaction to something that happened tonight, a one time mistake never to be repeated again."

"Livvie," Fitz called to her as he listened to her voice trail off and her gaze drift far away. "Livvie, where'd you go? What are you thinking?"

"You know, I used to believe that as long as a candidate wasn't some criminal mind their personal life shouldn't factor into their ability to lead but this..."

"It shouldn't. I was a shitty husband but when it came to the job I was always about doing things that worked in America's best interest."

"But you can't compare your marriage to Mellie to this. Will's not just cheating on his wife. He's cheating on his wife with his sister in law. If he's not loyal to his wife, okay it's not anything to go bragging about but I'm wise enough to know that marriages have all sorts of baggage. But if he's not even loyal to his own brother...the brother he grew up with, the one who helped him with his homework and taught him how to ride a bike. The one he will run side by side with now, how can he be trusted as our Vice President? I'd love for him to answer that for me; to see how that smug, disloyal ass of a man handles being in the hot seat.."

Surprised by the extent of her anger he reached out, took her hand in his and searched her eyes. "Livvie, you wouldn't. You can't."

"And why not? If this had fallen into anybody's else lap it'd be front page news by tomorrow morning."

"But you're not anybody else; you're you, Olivia, and that's not your style."

"Well, the longer I think about it I feel like my style may have flown out one of the windows of Caldwell Manor tonight."

"Tell me you're joking, that you're not seriously considering...you can't go there, Liv."

"Is that an order? Because the last time I checked reporting the good, bad and the ugly was in my job description."

"I know what your work entails."

"Do you really? Before we got here I thought you did because I remember you saying that you wouldn't interfere...that you supported my decision to handle this family however I saw fit."

"You're right. I did and I do, but this? Livvie, I'm begging you to please think long and hard before you go down this road. You only found out their whatever, because you were invited into their home. And then to turn around and use it...I know I can't tell you what to do about it but I'm asking if maybe you can look beyond Will and Marian and try to think of those twins and Gayle even Peter. I don't care what else is going on now I know for a fact that Peter loves his wife and to hear about something like this, from you, so publicly. It's not right and it is not the kind of journalist you are."

Softening under the conviction in his appeal, she ran her fingers through his hair and grazed the nape of his neck. "You really believe he doesn't know? How can't he know?"

"I didn't know what Mellie was up to. I believed that the luncheons, the speaking tours and plotting political domination of her own filled her time. I didn't see, couldn't see, everything else she was doing."

"That's because you were busy running the world and doing an excellent job of it."

"And Peter's busy running his. His entire life is politics, Livvie. He eats, breathes and dreams it. That's what men like Peter, like the man I use to be, do."

"Then how does his brother find the time for politics, a wife, brand new babies and something on the side?"

"Hell if I know. And to be honest, I really don't want to know. And I think it would be for the best if the both of us forget what we think we know."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fitz asked Olivia as he closed the door behind them.<p>

After a restless night was endured by the both of them they sent up silent thanks for the light of day and shared a sluggish shower before dressing for a casual breakfast; the somber mood between them lightening some by the time he tied the halter straps of her navy white striped dress at her neck and he secured his shades in his white polo shirt.

Chuckling as she shoved his wallet into his tan shorts, Olivia stepped off the porch before stopping to turn and stare at him. "Exactly how many meals have you known me to voluntarily decline since I've been pregnant?"

"It's not the meal itself I'm speaking of, I'm talking about its location. We don't have to go up to the main house, I'm sure someone would be more than happy to bring it here to us."

"Oh," she said with a bob of her head. "I get it."

"You get what?"

"You're worried about what's going to happen once I see Will and Marian."

"Well you made your position pretty clear last night. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Fitz, I'm set to interview them in a few hours time so I'll be dealing with them regardless. I'd think you would rather I work through this in my way now instead of when the cameras are rolling."

As unpleasant images of an interview going horribly wrong came to mind, he swallowed hard."Okay. But just try to remember that we're the guests and this is their home."

"Lucky for them because if they pulled that crap at our place they'd be out on their asses."

"Livvie-"

"Sweetheart, don't worry, I won't embarrass you."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you. I don't want to have to bail my pregnant wife out of jail for not being able to keep her feelings in check."

"Aww, how sweet, but you can relax. They won't feel or hear a peep out of me."

* * *

><p>Since the majority of the family was busy running around the property putting the finishing touches on wardrobe, bickering over camera time and handling other matters before the work officially began, actual breakfast attendance was sparse but the meal options were still plentiful; both facts appealing to Olivia's senses as her eyes swept her surroundings. After warmly greeting those present, she concentrated on the spread while Fitz eased into conversation with a few Caldwell relatives and their small children.<p>

Enjoying the pleasant atmosphere, company, conversation and food, Olivia joined in the discussion that was heavy on banter and laughter with the small group of people. As other family members slowly trickled in and headed straight for the buffet Olivia's attention shifted there; observing and smiling as she acknowledged each arrival, taking a perverse amount of pleasure in the reactions her presence brought to some. While her expression remained unreadable and one hand visibly remained entwined with Fitz's, she watched faces fall with shock before hardening like stone, heads bow in shame, and eyes that avoided her gaze at all cost.

Pleased that she could ruffle a few feathers just by being, that she could relay that she would not cower or cease to exist without even uttering a word, she lightly ran her finger along Fitz's cheek and surprised him with a quick peck to his lips when he turned to face her.

"What was that for?" he whispered as he leaned towards her.

"I was just trying to get your attention."

"Nonsense, you always have that."

Olivia's nose crinkled at his words as she smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm about to head back to the cottage and make some calls to see how far out everyone is; things are about to get hectic real soon and I need to at least make an attempt at preparing for the main event."

"Say no more, let me just..."

She placed her hand on his arm and squeezed as he started to rise from his seat. "No, no, you stay. But I'm taking the cart so you'll have to bum a ride back from someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"More than," she nodded. "Stay put and enjoy the calm before the storm."

Rolling her eyes and sighing when she saw his own eyes narrow, she clarified her words. "I'm referring to the crew's impending takeover, Fitz. So chill out; I promise I'll be really, really good."

"Alright. As long as you promise to only keep that promise in public."

* * *

><p>"Olivia! Olivia! Olivia, wait!"<p>

The sound of her name being called repeatedly, desperately prompted Olivia to stop even though the voice itself already made her dread what was to come. She didn't harbor doubts about her ability to handle the situation or herself, she just didn't have the time or patience at that moment; preferring to put her energy into what mattered to her.

"Olivia, can I talk to you?"

Her expression reset to passive she turned at the request and faced Connie Caldwell. "Constance," she said coolly.

"Olivia," the woman began pleadingly, smoothing red wavy tendrils behind her ear while her yellow silk blouse flowed around her. "Olivia, I know that this is a busy day for you and I promise not to take up a lot of your time but if you could just give me a few minutes of it..."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because I have something I want to say to you."

"And you really don't think you all said enough last night?"

"Fine, I deserve that, we deserve that. It's obvious that you didn't involve Fitz in our little lapse in etiquette and I just wanted to come to you and personally offer my deepest apologies. That conversation was way out of line and should have never taken place so if you could-"

"Should have never taken place, are you kidding me? That conversation was going over like gangbusters until I interrupted. So what I'm absolutely sure you mean is that it shouldn't have been overheard, at least not by me," Olivia maintained vehemently. Feelings of agitation swiftly increasing she paused for a breath, shifted her stance and crossed her arms. "Since I have you here why don't you tell me; how does it feel? How do you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"As the black woman who was the topic of your conversation I would like to know how you go to sleep at night. How do you get up, get dressed, look at yourself in the mirror and go about your day with these disgusting notions, with this intense hatred of someone based on nothing but the color of their skin?"

Aghast that she was on the receiving end of such a stinging tone, Connie's mouth flew open as she grasped at her collarbone. "Why, I don't know what you're getting at here. I am one of the most tolerant and open minded..."

"Oh please save it... Exotic? Fetish? Abomination? Mandigo? And you're tolerant and open minded, really? Not to mention the 'if he just had to move on there are much more suitable choices' that was parroted and agreed upon as if it were gospel truth when not one of you know anything about me or my relationship with Fitz and how or why we work. And even though I don't have to explain myself to anyone but Fitz, I will let you know that his money doesn't even begin to factor into it. It never has and it never will. My career allowed me to live, dress and dine quite well before we even entered each others lives. I know the thought of carving out a nice, comfortable and even extravagant life without Daddy's or Hubby's cash is foreign to some but let me assure you that it can be done."

"Okay you've made your point and I've made my apology so..."

"No, this was all you. You sought me out so I feel it's my duty to enlighten you. Since being with Fitz believe me I've just about read it all. I've even heard a few choice phrases coming from supposedly reputed fair and balanced programs that have left me of all people speechless. You know, it really is amazing what you can learn about yourself from people who've never met you. So although what I heard last night was sickening, it wasn't shocking. It was sad how the lot of you and numerous other people just like you are eaten up by the very thought of that man with me. I can't tell you how many times it's been suggested that there is something sordid or unnatural or unholy about us...that I seduced him away from his poor defenseless wife, that I'm after his money or that I trapped him with a child. You and people just like you would rather believe something as trashy and crazy as that because you just can't stand the fact that Fitz just loves me. That he just wants to be with me; that he just wants a life and even children, with me."

Although her expression mirrored the truth of Olivia's words, the woman refused to admit it, choosing to stutter and stammer her way through a much more peaceful explanation."Well I've known Fitz forever and I just want him happy. And if he's happy..."

"I promise you he's downright giddy." Olivia admitted unnecessarily.

Incensed by the blatant smug that oozed from the woman in front of her, Connie tried to stay calm as she made her exit. "Well, then, I guess I'll go prepare for this afternoon."

Emotions now amplified and out of whack, Olivia refused to let things end on someone else's terms. "One more thing, Connie, just a little free advice. The next time you all can't stifle the urge to gossip and spew your deluded hate you should really make sure the subject of your hen party has left the building; that they couldn't possibly come within earshot of all that clucking. You should also tell all of them but especially your sister that they really should refrain from making any racist comments, especially in public; especially about a journalist and one who always does her homework at that. I mean all it would take is one little innocent question tossed out about...say her allegiance or lack of to Doyle Enterprises, to derail the entire tone of the interview. Not only would it overshadow the reason I'm here, it would completely torpedo your brothers' moment to shine and distract from your sister's triumphs. And that would really be a shame because none of us really want that, do we?"

Eyes flashing anger as heat coursed through her Connie croaked. "Wow, is that a threat? Because to me it sounds like you're threatening my sister. Look, I don't care who you're married to, need I remind you that are nothing but a guest in my family's home? Do you need reminding that you were invited to perform a job?"

"A job that your family apparently needs me to do," Olivia added. "I didn't beg for this or chase anyone down for it. I was in my home enjoying the last days of my honeymoon with my husband and I chose to put a stop to it to do this."

"So, what, just because you cut your lovefest short we're supposed to bow down to you? Because if you were expecting to be treated like you walk on water just because you are the newest Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant you are out of..."

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" Fitz demanded to know, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Rushing from the breakfast table with the intention of catching up with Olivia before she was long gone, he was temporarily taken aback by the loud and increasingly heated voices that awaited him as he sprinted up the lengthy path that extended from the patio to the expansive driveway. But when he heard Olivia's voice raise and rage followed by Constance's harsh input he increased his steps once again and came upon their hostile interaction.

It didn't take him an entire second to assess the situation and realize that there was nothing friendly about the meeting. Nothing about Olivia's demeanor gave off anything positive; there was no smile, no glow and no common ground. To him it seemed like she was close to pouncing if manners or perhaps the setting weren't prohibiting her.

Chests heaving and nostrils flaring as unfinished thoughts remained suspended in the air the two women tore their eyes off one another and shifted their attention to an irate Fitz.

"Well is someone going to clue me in here?" He asked as silence engulfed them. "Livvie?"

"It's nothing, Fitz."

"Really, it sounded like a whole hell of a lot of something going on for it to just be nothing. Let me try this; Connie, care to explain why you were speaking to my wife that way?"

"No," she snarled, tilting her head at Olivia. "She's the one who gets paid to use her mouth, let her do it."

"What the fuck..." Fitz spat out in anger as she stormed off and he started to follow behind, only stilling his movements at Olivia's request.

Tormented by the overwhelming urge to continue going after Constance to make her answer and apologize for her remark and to question and comfort his wife, Fitz stood rooted in place and unleashed his frustration with a shout.

"Fitz-"

"Olivia, if you don't tell me what's going on here and I have to start making things up to fill in the blanks I'll be the one needing bail money before the day is done. Now what has gotten into you two?"

"Alright, alright, but not here. Let's go back to the cottage because I know you're going to need the distance and the opportunity to have another damn seat..."

* * *

><p>When Olivia finally finished telling him everything, when her eyes finally traveled from his clenched fist and up the bulging veins in his arms to meet his gaze, she saw that Fitz's pained and contorted face was a shade of red she didn't know was possible to obtain.<p>

"Fitz? Fitz, say something," she implored him in the unsettling stillness that plagued them, that worked with the current mood to dishearten her when he recoiled from her touch.

"So all of that," he said, his voice low and brittle, "that was really what last night was all about, right? You needing to get away from those...those...you unable to sleep and all of your late night investigating? They were the real reason, correct?"

"Not entirely but a lot of it. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I wasn't wandering around expecting to hear or see any of it and all of it threw me for a loop."

"But surely what you heard; what was said about you, Nick and me, that bothered you more than all of Marian and Will's bullshit combined, didn't it? He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair as she nodded. "So why did you lie to me about it when I asked you, Livvie? You lied about why you had their names and information but you chose to confide in me about some inconsequential affair that has no real bearing on our lives instead. Why? Why when before we became us, you told me flat out that not even your friends lie to you; that you wouldn't accept it. So how could you turn around and do it to me? How could you after keeping me in the dark about CiCi's kill file on Mellie and us agreeing that nothing like that would happen again?"

"Fitz-"

Mind reeling and anger intensifying he stood to his feet and began pacing."How could you let me go to that breakfast and shoot the shit with them like they hadn't just insulted my entire world, Livvie? Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I can imagine. And I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

He stopped moving and looked at her. "Well can you please tell me what it was? Because right now I'm having a hard time understanding."

"I was going to tell you, I was. Just not here and not now."

"Sure, okay then, when?"

"I don't know, on the way home. In the car, on the plane or at home, I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how much it would hurt you and I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect your relationships, your friendship with Peter. It wasn't Peter in that room or any of those guys that you consider friends, it was just some jealous bitter shrews and their racist hate keeping them warm."

"And if Peter was in the room?" he wondered, his voice steady rising with each word, each question, he fired off. "Would you have told me since you're so concerned about our friendship or would you have continued to protect it?"

"Of course I would have told you," she replied with a flinch. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because when it comes down to you and me, you should know by now that all other supposed relationships be damned. Peter's a friend; a great but very busy friend that I don't see more than I actually do. Yes, we have fun together. Yes, he has my ear at times. And yes, he has my trust; but you are my wife. You are my wife and I love you more than my life, but this habit of lying and evading in the name of protecting me, I do not like."

"And do you think that I do?" she cried. "That I expect you to? Look, Fitz, I made a choice. I chose to let them know that I knew where I stood and then didn't look back. I chose to put all of that to the side so that I can do the job that I agreed to do. I knew that I would be able to do that and focus on the work, but you...I knew that all you would hear and think about were those vile, ignorant words and that is also something that I wanted to avoid."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway because we're leaving," he announced. "You can sit right here and make all the calls you need to while I go up and pack."

His pronouncement causing her to do a double take, she scoffed as she stared at him."We are not. You wouldn't. You aren't."

"We are. I would. I am."

"Then you'll be leaving by yourself," she declared.

"Oh, is that right?"

"As much as I don't want it to be this way, yes." she nodded. "I am not running, Fitz. I will not slink away in the early morning light like I've done something wrong when I haven't. I have nothing to be ashamed of and no reason to be embarrassed, so I refuse to give some of them the satisfaction of watching me walk away from this opportunity. I won't give them the power of ruining this for me or my career. I will not allow them to distract me or stop me from breaking the news of our next potential presidential frontrunner."

"So that's it then? You've spoken and to hell with how I feel about it?"

"Aren't you basically doing the same? I do care how you feel, just like I know you care about how I feel about my work," she sighed. "I love you and I respect you and your opinions but that doesn't mean you get automatic dictatorship over this."

"So my only choices are what; abandon my pregnant wife or sit back in silence and pretend that everything is okay?"

"I'm asking you to play the role. I know it's been a while since you've been in office but you'll always be President Grant even when you're not; which means you know how to be diplomatic when you're dying to rip someone's throat out and so do I. Do you know how hard it was for me to deny the natural instinct of kicking off my shoes, tearing off my jewelry and delivering individual beatdowns myself last night?"

"Right now I think I have a pretty good understanding."

"But if I did, all that would have done was jeopardize Nicholas' health and given them the satisfaction of knowing they'd gotten to me. And I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing me stoop to their level or of running to Mommy and Daddy Caldwell and tattling about what racist daughters they have. And I will not have you going at it with your friends over something they weren't apart of when I have a job to do here. You're upset and I get it, so am I. But you know, when I take their faces at breakfast into account I really do believe that it's possible to kill someone with kindness."

"Livvie, I love you, but on this we'll have to disagree. I'm not saying I plan on killing anyone but I refuse to smile and laugh and chat the day away like everything's A-okay when it's not."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Well for starters I'm going to find out when the last time those ditzes got dropped on their heads. Because they have got to be out of their damn minds if they think they're getting away with this without one word from me."

* * *

><p>Behind the closed door of Mitch Caldwell's study, curiosity began to run rampant as Fitz continued to stand seething while the patriarch and a few of his sons tried to blindly figure out the reason for the unexpected conference. Once confused looks passed from Will to his brother Anson to Peter and then to Fitz for the third time Mitch spoke up from his seat behind his desk. "Well we can all see that something's wrong, son and we'd like to know what it is before sunset. Something going on with the wife? The baby? Are we holding everybody up or something because I told Pat nobody really gives a damn about what shade of blue she'll be wearing, all eyes are going to be on Will and Pete."<p>

His demeanor unchanged Fitz shrugged. "Everything's going according to schedule as far as I know. Then again all of that is not really my place to know. But as far as my wife and child are concerned, the next time your family hosts a Klan meeting on the premises can you make sure it doesn't coincide with my visit? It really reeks havoc on my otherwise pleasant disposition."

Mitch coughed at the turn the conversation had taken so quickly, his lungs forcefully expelling the genuine astonishment he felt. "Come again, Fitzgerald? Because I have no idea what you're getting at here but I can already tell I'm not going to like it one bit."

"Then we'll be in the same boat. Last night my wife, our family was completely degraded and belittled by members of this family and a select group of their so called friends."

"That's absolutely preposterous."

"You'd think, or at least like to hope so, in this day and age, wouldn't you?" Fitz shot back. "Not only did Olivia get an earful last night that she can repeat verbatim I got to witness Connie in not so fine form for myself right after breakfast. And I just want to know if anything's going to be done about it or is it something that's been sanctioned from up top?"

"Wait a minute here, Fitzy!"

"Fitz," Peter interrupted the heightened outrage brewing "Where the hell did that come from, man? You know me, you know us, better than that. Everything we've helped each other through, the things we know about each other that we wouldn't dare breathe a word of to anyone else. How could you even-"

"All of those things are precisely why I thought my wife would feel comfortable and be welcomed and respected in your home. And to come to find out otherwise..."

"Look," Will cut in, "we understand that you're not happy right now and that Olivia's understandably upset, you have every reason to be-"

"Not happy? Not happy? I'm about to fucking explode!"

"Well before you do can you tell us who exactly said what?" Mitch insisted. "I don't take kindly to being blamed for something I had no part of, who does? Because I know for a fact you wouldn't be able to stand it if that fine woman of yours judged you by your daddy's whacked out beliefs."

"I know that. Believe me, that's one of the reasons I'm here right now and she hasn't called the whole thing off."

* * *

><p>"So let me have it," Olivia encouraged Harrison after giving him the lengthy unforeseen answer to his simple question of Fitz's whereabouts.<p>

One groan and eye rub later, he confessed. "You know that I love you, Liv...that I'd do anything for you and I've always got your back, but Fitz is right. You should have told him about what was going down when it happened."

"I know. But I really was trying to avoid all of the extra it would bring and now look where we are...Fitz is running around ready to literally tear heads off and we're huddled up discussing it instead of prep."

"And rightly so. You know you don't have to do this. We can get Keegan on the phone fill him in on what's going on and I'm sure he'll back you up...Seriously, Liv," he added in response to the curl of her lips.

"If that's what you want to believe, have at it. But as for us, we're here. Everything's been leading up to this for the last few days so there's no point in backing down now, let's see it through."

"If we must."

"We do," she smiled and gently swatted his cheek. "Now I was thinking we'd lead with the man of the hour, his brother and their wives; drop that presidential bomb for effect before moving onto the more inspirational tone with Kate. I mean if I can get them to reveal something so major so soon there's no telling what else they might admit to, right?"

* * *

><p>Finally locating her in the section of the house reserved for hair and makeup, Fitz offered up a small smile to those who worked with and around Olivia before addressing her.<p>

"Do you have a minute for me, Livvie?"

"Of course. And if not, I'll make it." she replied before turning in her chair and asking for privacy. Once they were left alone she released the breath she was holding and said, "You're still here."

"You say that like you're really surprised."

"Well, you were really mad."

"I still am."

"And you're entitled to be." She covered his hand with hers and looked down at them as she stroked his wedding ring. "I just can't fight about it anymore right now, Fitz."

"That's good because I don't want to fight about it anymore right now, Livvie."

"Then why are you here? I mean it's not that I don't want you here or that you can't be, I just..."

"I thought you knew by now how much I love watching you work and I don't want to miss any of it."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely furious," he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm also madly in love. And I need for you to never ever forget again that we are one now. When things bother you they bother me. When somebody insults you they insult me and it's my job to protect and defend you above anyone or anything else in this world, do you understand?"

Olivia nodded as she dabbed tears from her eyes.

Replacing her hand with his own to take over the task for her, he frowned. "Livvie promise me that you'll never keep something like this from me ever again."

"I promise. I really am sorry, Fitz."

"Me too. If I had known, if I had the slightest indication that something like this would have happened I never would have brought you here," he swore.

The anguish lacing his voice, marring his expression made her heart bleed. "Fitz please don't start blaming yourself because I wont be able to stand it. What they said and feel and think is hurtful and it's infuriating but it's not your fault and we can't let it control us. If their limited minds can't handle our being together let them stay mad about it. I have a job to do and we have a home, a family and a life to get back to."

Smiling Fitz touched his forehead to hers. "And I for one can't wait."

"Correction mister," she moved their joined hands to her stomach, "I think that makes three of us."

* * *

><p>After Fitz had come and gone and everyone else had returned to do their jobs, Olivia stood and gave her appearance one long last critical look. Frowning before remembering to practice her smile made especially for television, she tugged at the dress that now covered her body, for a moment doubting her decision to don that specific red white and blue number as she scrutinized the choice of strategically placed polka dots. Accepting that too much time had already passed and too much effort had been exerted to begin again, she pivoted for a quick glance at herself from behind.<p>

Only aware of the fact that she was no longer alone once she heard the high pitched whistle pierce the air she looked up to see Fitz smiling and staring at her as a bouquet dangled from his hands.

"I take it you approve this ensemble, Mr. President?"

"As long as you're in it, I'm all for it," he chuckled. "You look amazing, Livvie. Very patriotic."

"Good because that's what I was going for." As she moved across the room to meet him the width of her smile began to match his. "You brought me flowers."

He shook the dozen white roses before handing them to her. "They aren't lilies but I think they get the job done."

"They do. I love them and I love you. Thank you."

"You are most definitely welcome," he winked and then caressed her cheek. "It's almost showtime, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she admitted, immediately shutting her eyes and emitting a series of breaths to calm her...until the knock at the door commanded both of their attention.

Her startled eyes now glued to Fitz, he took it upon himself to answer the door for her while she gathered her notes and purse and balanced the items in her hand along with her flowers. Ready to make her exit, the sight of Mitch and Peter Caldwell standing in the doorway ground her steps to a halt. "Mr. Caldwell. Peter."

The older gentleman stepped forward first as humbled and accommodating as he could be. "I told you yesterday that it's Mitch and I think after everything that's transpired we should forever dispense with the formalities. Can we have a quick word with you?"

"I don't see why not. We have a few minutes to spare."

"I'm sure that you're aware by now that Fitz has told us about how you've been treated here as a guest in my home by my own children." He raised a hand when she started to speak. "Olivia, there is not a word invented to tell you how sorry I am about it. Even though I can only begin to imagine the impression you must have of us I hope you believe me when I say that they do not, never have or never will speak for the entire Caldwell family. Last night they brought some more shame to this family and if I can in any way make it right, I will. Now I've already told them that they're no longer needed around here today, that they're free to go back to their homes or wherever else they'd be happier. Quite frankly I can do without them and that line of thinking for the rest of my life and you don't have to be concerned about putting up with anymore of their nonsense. But if you find that you'll be more comfortable washing your hands of all of us after this we'll understand; won't we, Pete?"

"We certainly will. You've already been much more kind and understanding than we deserve."

"I haven't really, I just directed my feelings in their proper place. As far as everyone else, I prefer to form my opinion of you from you; not your sister, daughter brother, son or wife. And since you haven't personally given me a reason to be over it that means I'm not going anywhere, at least not until the work is complete."

* * *

><p>Once every tiny detail had been obsessed, checked and approved numerous times, after the mid-morning pleasantries had been exchanged, a smiling Olivia sat in front of the two couples, shook off her nerves, let go of one more inaudible gasp and waited for her cue to begin. When it came, with her posture pristine and her head held high she launched into a polished, honest introduction for her upcoming viewers before addressing the brothers Caldwell and their spouses.<p>

"Senator Caldwell, Congressman Caldwell, Mrs. and Mrs. Caldwell, in rare situations like these I like to provide full disclosure to my viewing audience. We all know each other."

"We know each other," they nodded and confirmed in unison.

"We like each other."

"We like each other," Peter agreed and then joked, "Even though we didn't receive an invitation to your wedding."

Caught off guard by his seemingly effortless charm and timing, Olivia laughed heartily, genuinely before composing herself. "To be honest the guest list was so small my husband barely made the cut."

As laughter erupted around them again, Olivia found Fitz in the crowd and smiled at him.

"And that would have been completely understandable..." she heard Peter add.

Her smile intact as the atmosphere calmed, she allowed for the silence to settle before trying to begin. "First things first Senator, since there have been rumblings and because I for one would love to see America release its collective breath; is there a chance we will see a Caldwell/Caldwell ticket in our next presidential race?"

Ater time was given to process and respond to her question, Peter looked to his brother, wife and then sister-in-law. "Marian, sweetie. Gayle...Do you two have some news you'd like to share with your husbands as well as the rest of the world?"

Willing her personal feelings into submission Olivia watched the lighthearted interaction between brothers and husband and wife as Will slapped Peter's shoulder and Marian stared lovingly at Peter and swatted his knee. "Now, Peter," she playfully admonished and explained with faux exasperation. "He really is too much sometimes."

Peter smiled and squeezed his wife's hand before facing Olivia."Oh, right now I'm only teasing. Although I have no doubt that these wonderful, capable, intelligent and loving women that sit by our sides could run the world if they truly wanted to. But at this point in time my brother and I, with the full support and approval of our families, will continue striving towards presenting America with the best we have to offer and would be honored to accept our Party's nomination should it come our way."

Releasing her own internal sigh of relief at the admission, Olivia gave a brief nod and beamed."Well if the Republican Party and voting public alike take your record into consideration, you just might have that chance," she suggested.

After sweeping one more glance over her the couples, she cleared her throat."Now Senator Caldwell, you have been one of the most vocal elected officials when it comes to lobbying, campaign and election reform...even breaking from your own Party's long-standing ideals when involves such topics such as those as well as troop reduction. I'd like to discuss how, when and why you came to feel so strongly..."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

_**One Month Later**_

The deafening sound of the intercom resonating throughout the bedroom an annoying but effective substitute for her alarm, Olivia groaned and stubbornly kicked her feet in protest before covering her face with an assortment of pillows. Willing the buzzing to cease telepathically and more disappointed than upset when her wish didn't materialize, she removed the bedding to search for an object to throw that would hopefully achieve her goal for her.

But upon hearing the powerful, stirring melody filter through the system and into her ears she paused. Humming even while she fumbled with the sheets so that she could trace the music's origins, Olivia's face broke out into a wide smile when the door to the bedroom opened and Fitz appeared. Eyebrows raising in surprise and her mind swirling with curiosity over the contents of the cart he pushed, she felt her skin heat as he winked and then began to sing a uniquely crafted rendition of Happy Birthday.

By the time he finished his suave serenade tears flowed freely from her eyes and he leaned down to wipe at them, to smile at her as the tips of his fingers gently grazed her cheeks and then lips before he placed a soft kiss there. As she slowly, eventually calmed he sat down and she clung to him; sniffling and running her forehead along the NAVY t-shirt he wore. "God I love you," she whispered as he hugged her tight.

"I love you more, sweetheart." Fitz kissed the top of the scarf that covered her head and whispered right back. "Happy Birthday, Livvie."

Eyes still misty, she looked up to meet his gaze and cupped his face. "You have already made it the best one ever."

"Me?" he questioned innocently. "But I haven't even done anything."

"But you have. You're you and you're here with me. You wrote and sang me a song and you brought very pregnant me food."

"Who told you that? He asked mischievously as her eyes glazed over at the sight of the cart. "I mean what could possibly give you that idea? Ouch!"

Chuckling at his response to her playful pinch she narrowed her eyes on him. "I thought you knew not to play with a pregnant woman's food. Give it up buddy."

"Ooh demanding, I like it."

"It's not me it's your son. Now give us."

Laughing he pulled the cart closer and uncovered it with flourish, revealing and rattling off the names of her favorite foods that had been lovingly prepared by his hands.

Mouth salivating at the sight and smell of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs, the French toast topped with cream and loaded with an abundance of strawberries, she sat up straighter and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Watching him lift the tray that he was transferring from the cart to her lap, Olivia became impatient when he paused. "What are you doing?"

"I almost forgot," he explained, placing the tray back onto the cart. "Forgive me, beautiful."

Her emotions fluctuating between intrigued and confused while Nicholas made his frustrations known, she grumbled loudly as Fitz dashed from the bed to their closet and back again carrying a wrapped gift in his hands.

"What did you do?" she demanded roughly.

Smiling, he reclaimed his seat and played with the present's ribbon. "Now I know you handed down a moratorium on jewelry but I just couldn't help myself."

"Fitz-"

"Can you?" He pointed to her head and looked on as she obliged him by removing the covering. "Now I don't want you to think I'm ignoring your wishes. I heard what you said when you said it but when I saw this while I was out I said that was made especially for my Livvie and she just has to have it...them."

"Them," she breathed rapidly. "Oh boy."

"Close your eyes, Livvie."

Exhaling she submitted to his request and wondered and felt. She wondered what he was doing, shivered when she felt his hands in her hair and then at her neck, wrist and finger, leaving behind _something_ but nothing of weight; nothing that would leave her to believe that he was in fact showering her with jewels. Perplexed by what else it could be, she tentatively raised a hand. A hand that Fitz quickly and tenderly swatted but then kissed as he apologized.

When he eventually gave her the directive that she had been waiting on; the one she then eagerly followed, she looked straight into the mirror that Fitz held in front of her and took in the alterations he had made to her appearance. A tiara adorned her head and a necklace rested in the ample cleavage made accessible by her gown. Her own eyes traveling south she saw a bracelet on her wrist and a ring on her forefinger while a wand lay at her side, all made of plastic.

"Honey, what the hell is this?" She asked through a fit of laughter.

Containing his own desire to crack up, he answered in a nonchalant tone. "Well you said no to jewelry but I just couldn't resist. So I poached these bad boys from Elsa."

Taken aback by the reference she shook her head and quizzed him. "Okay, it's my job to know what's going on in every aspect of pop culture but your daughter is fourteen years old. What could you possibly know about _Frozen_?"

"That it is apparently still all the rage, so nothing but the best for my queen."

"So thoughtful," she purred. "Can I have my breakfast now?"

When he turned to her after retrieving her platter he saw her fidgeting with the toy baubles. "You keep those on now, I went through a lot of trouble to hunt down the perfect gift."

Snickering as she rolled her eyes, Olivia picked up her utensils and dug into her meal. "You just better be glad that you're handsome, an excellent cook and that I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Returning to the bedroom after clearing away the remnants of Olivia's birthday breakfast and attending to other various duties, Fitz found Olivia drifting between sleep and consciousness as her show's weekend program played in the background. About to aid in her rest, he grabbed the remote to turn the television completely off but she covered his hand with hers to stop him.<p>

_"Before signing off, we here at Top of the Morning want to wish a very Happy Birthday to our own Olivia Grant. And to celebrate, all weekend long we will be broadcasting some of her most noted work to date. We'll be starting things off tonight with the re-airing of her candid, no holds barred sit-down with the Caldwell family..."_

Emitting a deep sigh as she rubbed her stomach Olivia tuned her colleagues out and focused on Fitz. "It's been a month now, my God they're going to milk that thing until the election and beyond, aren't they?"

"That's because even though your boss is an ass he's not an idiot when it comes to business. Despite everything that it took to get there, all the behind the scenes BS, the final product was remarkable and a ratings smash. The way you held court over the entire family and got everything you needed without compromising yourself...your ability to humanize them and make them accessible to the public through all of their admitted crazy and screw-ups and the way you checked your personal feelings about them at the door to the point where you insisted Missy and Connie join in, you blow me away."

"Not that I don't love having your admiration; you do know that was purely for selfish reasons, right? Nobody else can say they've had all the family together like that since Daddy Caldwell set his sights on the White House himself," she reminded him and then exhaled. "Well since they're going to run it into the ground we may as well throw our support behind it tonight since there will be no party for me or anything."

Noting her piercing expression and the inflection in her tone, Fitz laughed. "You said no surprises, no party, so I'll continue honoring your wishes until the clock strikes midnight."

"Oh god, just be honest. I have a tea party complete with fake dishes awaiting me, don't I? And let me guess, I'll be expected to attend wearing my latest jewels."

His demeanor remain unfazed as she flailed her arms so that her faux stones shook. "If only I would have thought of it first." He said smartly with a sharp snap of his fingers. "But no, we're only having the birthday lunch to celebrate your awesomeness after we finish up our appointments and then back home we'll go."

"Sounds good."

"Yes, mixing business with your birthday is going to be so awesome."

"Hey, finding the perfect nanny for Nick will benefit us long after this day is done so-"

"Okay, it's your day," Fitz held up his hands in peace. "You can have and do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," he eyed her suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

She ran her hand up and down his arm and crooked a finger at him. "Why don't you come here to me so that I can tell you."

Moving closer and holding her tighter he swept his lips against her skin before placing full on kisses on her neck, mouth and ear. "You were about to say."

Her graceful fingers winding in his hair, Olivia moaned. Overcome with the need to say more; to express her wants and desires and close to doing so, an exasperated groan escaped them both when the knock came at their door.

His lips against hers he spoke ever so softly. "Maybe if we're really quiet they'll think we went out when they weren't looking."

"Fitz, you're horrible," she giggled. "They haven't had a chance to see me all morning...answer the door."

After planting a quick kiss on her collarbone and giving her hips a squeeze Fitz complained as he rose from the bed but had the presence of mind to smile big and bright once the door opened and he looked into his children's faces. "What's up, guys?"

"Liv has a delivery and Dani dropped this off for you," Gerry explained as he handed the items off to his father.

Intrigued by the excitement dripping from Karen, Fitz couldn't hold back. "What's going on with you?"

"Can we come in? You and Liv, especially Liv, have been holed up in there forever. We want to say Happy Birthday and give her her presents."

"Did I hear the magic word?" Olivia shouted, prompting everyone to turn their attention towards her. Watching helplessly as she slipped her arms into her robe and covered gown in the process, Fitz muttered his regret .

"Looks like the birthday girl has spoken," he replied and moved out of the way to allow them inside. "Just try to keep the enthusiasm to a minimum, we don't need her too excited."

Strolling swiftly into the room with a painfully wide smile, Karen stopped short and her sparkling eyes clouded in confusion once she got a good look at Olivia. "Liv what are you wearing?"

Momentarily forgetting, Olivia reached out and ran her hands along herself and her face flushed as she imagined what she must look like. "Oh, these. These extravagant showpieces are the result of your fathers tremendous sense of humor. When I requested simple and low key he came up with-"

"A cheap, fake toy? Really, Dad?"

Fitz gave an innocent shrug. "Let us see what you came up with and then we'll talk. Considering you don't have a job it should be interesting."

"But I am your favorite daughter and therefore you give me a sweet allowance or don't you remember?" Smirking Karen turned to Olivia and extended the envelopes in her hand. "Happy Birthday, Liv."

"Thanks Kare, but where'd your brother go? I don't want to do this without him."

Before Karen could respond, there was a sharp rap at the door before it was pushed open. As Fitz and Karen stood looking on conspiratorially, Olivia's eyes and mouth widened at the sight of her stepson lugging in an impressively wrapped gift. Its shape and size leaving no doubt as to what she was receiving, she was just unsure of what could possibly line the portrait's canvas.

"Ger! What in the world?" Olivia exclaimed taking in the pleased expression of everyone present. "Fitz?"

"Don't look at me this is all Ger's idea." When he saw her shift and attempt to leave the comfort of their bed he helped his son bring her gift to her and they watched her unveil his offering with vigor.

Their eyes dancing with happiness, Olivia's soon pooled with tears as she uncovered the painting and marveled at the sight of the four of them. The females wearing yellow dresses while the guys were clad in fitted blue jeans and crisp white button down shirts, they radiated joy and a comfortable wholesomeness as they posed on the orange sofa that had been set up in their backyard.

"Our first official family portrait." Murmuring, Olivia took her eyes off the captivating illustration to question her stepson. "How did you...when did you?"

"It was my favorite picture of us out of all the ones we took when Mrs. Samuels was here. So when I told Dad my idea he got in touch with her for me, she got us a copy of the photo and you get this. Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it, Ger. It's perfect and beautiful and so thoughtful. It's...I don't even know what else to say."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you like it."

"I do. Thank you, Ger."

"You're welcome. Happy birthday, Liv." Surprising himself as well as everyone else in the room, he bent down and placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Determined to spare them all the constant and never ending flow of tears that had recently plagued Olivia, Karen quickly interrupted the tender moment with her perky tone. "Okay, my turn now."

Tearing her way through the envelope, Olivia took the time to stop and read the card before opening it. Once she did she gasped in awe at the variety of tickets placed inside. After scanning the titles she looked up. "Karen, I love this. I have been interested in catching more than a few of these, how did you know?"

"I didn't. I just tried to find the ones whose summaries didn't bore me to tears."

"Well I think you've succeeded. Some of these plays have gotten great reviews and I can't wait to go see them."

"And that's what I was hoping for. Since the doctor said you needed to take it easy I knew that staying cooped up in here all the time would only drive you bananas."

"Gee thanks, Kare."

"No offense, Dad," she said in response to his teasing. "Liv, there's one more."

At Karen's prodding Olivia opened the accompanying envelope and found a spa pamphlet.

"I haven't booked anything yet but I thought that maybe we could go together sometime; before or after Nick gets here, if you want."

"Want? I think you've got yourself a date. Thank you. Thank you both so much for the lovely gifts. You guys have really spoiled me."

"Since Dad is obviously slacking somebody had to," Gerry quipped shooting a look at his father.

Catching the sly glance that passed between father and son Olivia's curiosity increased tenfold. "What was that? What do you have up your sleeve, Fitz?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Livvie," Fitz stated, winking at Karen and Gerry as he moved to answer the phone. "Apparently Abby is at the door. Which one of you guys...will go let her in?"

The rest of his question submitted to Gerry's back as the boy turned to flee; Fitz, Olivia and Karen watched in fascination at the speed in which he dashed from the room.

"Seems like someone's hope has been renewed since her breakup."

Hit with flashes of the recent tough times between her friends she had unintentionally been placed in the middle of Olivia took a deep breath. "Guys please dont mention the 'b' word around her, it's still a sensitive and slightly anger inducing subject right now."

Fearful of having to deal with one of Abby's legendary meltdowns up close, Fitz took hold of Karen's wrist and inched towards the door. "Yeah so I think we're going to take that as our cue to leave then."

* * *

><p>"Aww, Happy 35th Birthday, doll." Abby sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her.<p>

Returning to her bed after her latest bathroom visit, Olivia lowered herself onto the mattress and griped."Yeah I'm a whole year older and my entire body looks like it's in the midst of an allergic reaction brought on by a swarm of starving bees; but Happy Birthday to me."

"Well, someone's fishing for compliments this a.m. So I'll say even in sleepwear you look freaking hot mama and just a tad bit creepy." Abby's gaze focused in on Olivia's tiara and other accessories. "Do you want to tell me what we have going on here?"

"Oh this lovely set is my birthday present from Fitz."

"Really? Because it looks like some weird props from kinky couple foreplay that you forgot about. I can totally see you as an doe eyed queen battling President Sexy for control of the enchanted land you both inhabit. Alright who won?"

Cringing as a chuckle rose in her throat, Olivia waved her hands. "Abby, please no, it's too early."

"Is it really?" She asked, eyebrows waggling.

"Perv," Olivia branded her in jest. "No, this is Fitz's idea of a joke since I told him to go easy on jewelry shopping this time around. My wedding set alone was way too much. And that combined with my Christmas gifts and the other trinkets he's surprised me with throughout the year...I thought we both could use a break."

"So your remedy was to seriously turned down jewelry? If he likes buying it and you've taken to rejecting it, tell him to send it my way, I'll gladly accept it on your behalf."

"Yeah, sure, that's a plan."

After rummaging in her purse and retrieving a compact package, Abby's hand hovered in the air as she stared, almost hypnotized by Olivia."Can you take that crap off now because I can't stop imagining..."

"Jesus, Abby, get a grip, I'm almost a mother," she chastised. "And no, I can't. I promised Fitz I wouldn't; he's getting a kick out of it."

"See I knew it!"

"Honestly, do you need to go back out and start all over again?"

"Alright, alright. Happy Birthday to our beloved Queen Grant."

"A coupon book?" Olivia asked after peering into the box. "Like for real?"

"Yep. Since you and POTUS almost have more money than God combined I knew you wouldn't want or need me spending mine, right?"

"You have a point. Our friendship has always been enough, sometimes too much, for me."

"Ditto doll. But I'm not completely stingy or unfeeling. Those magic stubs you hold in your hot little hands entitle you to my cooking, cleaning and babysitting services up to three times a month whenever the fancy strikes. Although a little advance notice would be appreciated. So I'll be at your beck and call happy to help out as long as you need."

"Abs, you are the best but this is so not needed."

"I can look around and see that but I wanted to. From me to you and Fitz." She silenced the protest she saw itching to fly off her friend's lips. "I love you, Liv. I want to help make this next phase of your life as easy as possible for you."

"I love you too. And thank you. Thank you for being the best friend a doe eyed queen could ever ask for."

* * *

><p>"Everything go okay?" Fitz wondered after he was sure Abby had left the premises.<p>

"It went great," Olivia smiled. "She even agreed to do lunch in spite of Harrison's attendance. She just needed to be convinced that he wasn't bringing a date; as if he would or I would let him."

"They're both still being stubborn, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" she huffed. "The word was invented with the two of them in mind. But I have faith that they'll work it out though."

"Don't we all?"

"Sure. As long as we don't answer to the name of Gerry Grant."

Bristling at the taunt he shook his head."Please don't get me started on him. My son definitely needs a challenging and productive hobby. Are you ready to officially begin your day, milady?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do. You always do. We can postpone the trip to the agency, invite everyone here and have the restaurant serve us in the dining room instead."

"Yeah, I think some fresh air and additional human contact would do me good." Olivia decided. Massaging her shoulders as she surveyed the room her eyes landed on the packages on her vanity. "Sweetheart, what's that?"

His gaze following hers, he slapped his forehead. "Apparently what I forgot about when the kids came knocking to give you their gifts."

After scooping the bundle up he joined her on the bed and gave her what was addressed to her. Although it received her interest she was more preoccupied with what lie in the package he held. Grinning as realization dawned she teased him. "I think I know what that is, are you ready for it?"

"I think the bigger question is; Is America ready?" He winked and finished separating the wrapping from the item.

Recalling all the effort, all the days and nights he poured into his work, the toll it took on his spirit at times to be reach an comfortable level of transparency and reveal things he otherwise wouldn't, Olivia's heart swelled with pride and ached for the sliver of doubt she heard in his tone. "America's going to love it and love you even more. And I'm certain your honesty is going to inspire them just like it inspires me. I'm so proud of you, so proud that you're mine."

When his task was completed he held the novel up for critique. Strictly judging it through Olivia's eyes, he could see his overall efforts being well received. On first look he himself was pleased with the outcome beginning with the cover. He found it authentic, the serious pose that contradicted his casual appearance, the strategically placed title inscribed in red; _Freedom Rings: Myth, Man, President_.

"So it really works?"

"Definitely. It definitely works." She adamantly replied.

"So what do you have there?"

_"Olivia thanks for entrusting me inside your home. And thank you for entrusting me with your friendship. I am so proud to know you and call you friend. Hope we were able to do justice to the wonderful life you and your family are creating!"_

_Happy Birthday,_

_Andy_

Fingers tiring under the strain of repeated gift unveiling but energized by impatience and nosiness coursing through her, Olivia speedily removed the barrier that separated her from the results of her collaboration with Andrea.

Mesmerized by the glossy cover photo, she was struck by the sight of her own eyes shimmering back at her while Fitz lovingly nuzzled her neck and his arms wrapped completely and protectively around her cradling their child from behind. Finding her breath after recovering from the emotions the image stirred the only word that came to mind and then escaped her lips was, "Wow!"

Gently prying the magazine from her hands, Fitz studied the picture for himself and was touched by the punch the simple capture packed. "Wow that really is saying something."

"Yes it is. It says that I love you and you love me. It says that I trust you. It says that you will keep me safe and guard me and our child with your life."

"I do. And I really will."

"And I would do the same for you."

* * *

><p><em>"Up Close and Personal: A rare glimpse inside the real world of newlywed former President Grant and television anchor Olivia Grant as they discuss love, life and marriage."<em> Karen read aloud and then screeched. "Ger, it's here! I can't believe it's finally freaking here!"

"It's about time..." he said and ran his hands through his hair. "How do the pictures look? I hope they printed the ones that show off the real me and not some, some..."

"Some what?" Fitz wondered as he strolled into the room.

"Nothing." he replied, watching his father adjust his shirt collar in his mirror before tackling his jacket sleeves. "Isn't it a little early for all of that?"

"I wish but no. Olivia insists on meeting with the president of the nanny placing agency today and since her mind has been made up-"

"Okay say no more."

"And since we're going straight to the restaurant from the agency we will see you two there along with everyone else."

"Yes sir."

"Since you'll be unsupervised you have to get yourselves together in an acceptable amount of time. And please don't tear the house down in the process because I promise you the consequences won't be pretty."

"You can trust us, Dad. We've got this."

"For all of our sakes you'd better."

"So, Dad, when are you giving Liv her real gift? Are you going to do it at lunch?"

"Is he going to do what at lunch?" Like Fitz before her, Olivia interrupted their conversation with a question of her own. But instead of a reply she received stares, open mouthed, wide eyed stares followed by bright smiles and even a whistle. Deciding earlier that she couldn't go wrong in a bold red dress that stopped just above her knees their reaction was all the confirmation she needed. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing. You look great, Liv."

"Yeah, great," Gerry agreed with his sister.

"Fitz?" She prompted an audible response from her husband despite his eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

"Livvie, sweetheart..." he uttered, his tone heavy with awe.

"Thank you, mission accomplished. Are we ready?" When he nodded she turned and treated him to her semi bare back.

With quickened breaths and steps he rushed after her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you trying to kill me on your birthday, woman?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I know that you love seeing me in red and even though it's my birthday there's no rule saying you can't have a treat."

* * *

><p>Her mind still mulling over the highly recommended candidates for the positions of baby nurse and nanny, Olivia allowed Fitz to usher her inside the posh establishment that was void of any patrons that were not expressly invited by the couple. Entering the restaurant laughter and conversation greeted them having already reached ear ringing decibel levels until their arrival was noticed, applauded and then remarked on. As Olivia responded with a beaming smile and a vigorous wave of her hand, her gaze briefly held that of each person in attendance before being treated to an exuberant, and slightly off key performance of <em>Happy Birthday.<em>

Overwhelmed by hormones and the outpouring of love shown towards her Olivia leaned into Fitz and resolved to never be pregnant again on her birthday as tears rushed to her eyes. After pulling herself together she found her voice long enough to speak a few words. "I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone for taking time out of your busy lives to spend a little of it with me today. It really means the world to me that you did. Now let's eat!"

Before Fitz could lead her to her seat they were delayed by her grandparents; the older couple smiling and hugging her, patting her cheek and caressing her stomach as they wished her a Happy Birthday and complimented her appearance. As her grandfather reached into the pocket of his jacket she repeatedly told them how glad she was that they were back and voiced her very real concern over them being able to make it in time.

Receiving her grandmother's assurance that they couldn't have been stopped, her grandfather nodded his agreement and placed an envelope, which Olivia already knew per tradition contained 100 dollars for each year of her life, discreetly in her hand.

Heart melting at the gesture, she tried her best to politely, respectfully decline. "Pop, Pop, no. This is so unnecessary. Having you and Grammie here with us is the best present you could ever give me."

"That may be but just humor me anyway. Take the money and buy yourself something nice or put it towards my great grandchild's college fund, you hear?"

"I do."

"And I have a little something for you that I'll save for later," Janice added. "Now let's get you in a seat and get you fed."

* * *

><p>As the table was being cleared of its numerous dishes Olivia juggled lively conversations in every possible direction. She quizzed her grandparents on D.C. latest happenings, stayed forever on guard by making sure topics didn't veer into inciting territory so that peace would remain between Harrison and Abby and easily slipped into hushed tones when speaking with her husband. Feeling hands on her shoulders as a debate brewed about various potential presidential candidates actual chances of winning the race, she turned and looked into Andrea's smiling face.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. G."

Face straining under the weight of the immense joy she felt, Olivia gushed. "You played a huge part in making it that way. I adored your present. For once, I actually can't wait for a story about us to hit the newsstands. We absolutely all love it. Don't we, Fitz?"

His approval stamped by way of a nod and a thumbs up, Andrea took the compliment to heart. And after asking for and receiving a moment of Olivia's time and undivided attention the women disappeared out of sight and earshot of all other guests to speak freely.

Once alone they skipped the small talk in favor of getting straight to the point. And in doing so, Andrea relayed the results of the fact finding mission she had been tasked with on Olivia's behalf. The more she talked she confirmed what Olivia already believed to be true about Melissa Caldwell's stint at Doyle Enterprises while unwittingly raising new questions in Olivia's mind about the true nature of Mellie's relationship with both. Feeling even more anxious than before, Olivia knew that she wouldn't be satisfied until all her suspicions were put to rest and said so. And while Andrea sympathized she also left her with a gentle warning to tread carefully should she stumble upon something she wasn't prepared to handle.

* * *

><p>Exiting the restroom with visions of birthday cake dancing in her head, Olivia stifled her disappointment at being delayed and replied to Harrison. Surprised and delighted by the small gift box in his hand she yelped and clasped her hands together. "I have to tell you I'm really loving this day."<p>

"Well I hope you still do even after this. Since I've been buying for you for years now I thought I'd do something different this time around. This is for the kid."

"You got Nick a present?" she cooed, her insides turning to mush.

"Yep. But as soon as you push lil man out I promise your first bottle will be on me."

"Deal," she said and opened the gift. "A silver spoon? Well played."

"Well you know I try."

"I also know that Nick is going to be as crazy about his Uncle Harrison as I am. But why give this to me now? Why not wait until..." She paused to observe him as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets and cleared his throat. Although he tried to dodge the scrutiny leveled in his direction by averting his eyes, she detected anguish there; his normally carefree expression the picture of discomfort. "Harrison, no. Don't tell me you're leaving."

"I tried to do it but I think I should go."

"Abby?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it would still hurt this much. I can avoid her at work for the most part but this...She looks so good out there. But when she looks at me she just looks angry. But then the angry starts to look good too and I don't know if I want to kiss it away or leave it."

"Harrison."

"I don't want her to be angry and upset Liv, so I'll just get lost."

Not willing to let him go so easily she pulled out what she considered to be a trump card. "Are you sure because there's going to be cake. And I'm sure it will be awesome or at least I hope. The way Fitz's sense of humor has played out today it might just come from an Easy Bake oven and in that case there will be blood; so you might want to stick around for my anger."

"Sounds like it could turn into a hell of a show but I'll pass."

"If you have to. But for the record I don't want you to. I don't like you leaving like this," she sighed and glanced at her watch. "We'll probably be finished up in about an hour if you want to meet us back at our place. We can watch movies, play games or even talk shop if you want."

"Thanks but I don't think so. But save some cake for me?"

"And here I was thinking more for me, but if I must."

"Thats cold, Liv."

"It wasn't me, it's the baby. I swear he's ruthless when it comes to any kind of food and he puts these ideas in my head."

"Whatever you say. Now let me get you back to the table before your husband has my head."

* * *

><p>After returning home and requesting a tank top and nothing else to wear Olivia nearly floated off to sleep. Awaking sometime later to the sight of Fitz working diligently with the organizer and pen in his hand, a wide grin spread across her face as she moved closer to his side. "Whatcha doing?"<p>

"Looking over my calendar," he replied while keeping one hand on the book and sliding the other around her waist. "With everything going on I completely forgot that promotion leading up to the book's release starts this week."

"That makes two of us. Isn't keeping you aware of these things in your aide's job description? Do we need to find you a new one?"

"No, she's been on top of it, this is all on me. After focusing on getting the office up and running like it was before, prioritizing all kinds of offers and ideas by the time my briefings come to an end my mind goes and stays elsewhere," he admitted as his hand reached out to rest on her belly.

"Funny that,"she said, snuggling into his white t-shirt, "the same thing happens to me...now about that promo-"

"Everything's here in New York for the time being; radio, late night, print." He answered before she could even ask, both dreading when he inevitably began traveling while she had to stay put for work and due to doctor's orders.

"And when they ask about me will you talk about me?"

"Do you want me to talk about you?"

"It depends on what they want to know. Although since almost everyone knows today is my birthday what will you say if they ask what you got me? Especially in light of the fact that it's almost evening and still no present."

"Presents?" He stopped strumming his fingers along her back to stare at her and ask. "How could you possibly need any more presents?"

"I don't need but since I have no doubt that you bought me one, a real one, I want it. Sitting around waiting, wondering and guessing has now become torture."

"But I thought you liked it when I tease you."

"I do but this is torture. Please take pity on your pregnant wife and put me out of my misery."

When he finished placing his belongings on the nightstand, Fitz laid down and turned on his side so that he was face to face Olivia. Smiling, his thumb grazed her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her lips. When he released her, he took a long look at her before leaving their bed and making his way to the safe.

Watching intently as he entered the code and retrieved a miniature velvet box along with a envelope she scoffed. "Hey none of that was there earlier in the week, I checked."

"Yeah because I'd just leave your birthday present lying around like that for you to find."

Ignoring his wink and cocky attitude she sat up and crossed her arms. "Do you not realize that you have a birthday that is slowly making its way back around? I think I will be petty enough to remember this when it comes."

"Good. I want this to be one of those moments between us that you never forget."

Reclaiming his side of the bed he extended the items to her and waited for her reaction. "Happy Birthday, Livvie."

Having long reached the limits on patience, her fingers moved at warped speed but once one question was answered her mouth still hang open in confusion. "A key. You got me a key. It's much too big for a safety deposit box that could possibly hold more jewelry and it's not a car key so..."

"Here," he handed her the contents of the envelope to read, "this should make everything clear for you."

When he heard her begin to sniffle and saw her fingers travel to her eyes he began explaining. "Ever since we left Hawaii I haven't been able to bear the thought of someone else using or living in the place where we married, where you told me you couldn't wait to be my wife, so I bought it."

"You bought it. That's why you were talking about unloading some of the other properties?"

Fitz nodded. "We really don't need the mountains of Tennessee or Colorado when we'll always have Vermont. This way we can do winter in Vermont and summer in Hawaii or the other way around if you prefer. Does that sound okay to you?"

"It sounds amazing," she replied, her mind flooded with memories as she flipped through pictures of the lavish space.

"Well I'm glad because I really want us to go back there. One day soon I want to take our family and friends there. I love the thought of walking along the beach with our son and maybe one day his little sister."

"Sister?" Olivia's jaw dropped again after finally recovering from shock.

"I'm not trying to push but the thought is nice. And there's nothing in the world like making an attempt at it. Not to mention your grandmother," he leaned in close and whispered as if their conversation could be heard outside their room, "she told me I'll never be truly forgiven for marrying you without her present until she gets her great granddaughter."

"Did she really?" Olivia's forehead creased with doubt.

"She did and she meant it."

"And you know because?"

"For a brief moment I feared for my life." he admitted unashamed. "Both of your grandparents, they can be pretty intense."

"Only because they love me. And in spite of what they say sometimes they do know that you love me too." She took his hand in hers, squeezed, kissed and then placed it over her heart. "You know, once we put Nick in their arms I'm positive everything else will be forgotten."

"Well I certainly hope so. But just in case..." He mumbled, his fingers lightly skimming her breasts before hooking underneath her shirt's thin straps.

"Yeah? What?" She wondered while he toyed with the flimsy material, tugging down and up, up and down until he decided the straps were definitely better when left down.

"It never hurts having a backup plan."


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: I just had to say a quick but enormous heartfelt thank you to those who took the time to leave me your thoughts on the last chapter however you chose to do it, it was all very much appreciated. There's a lot is going on in this one but I hope the chapters aren't getting too annoying in their length. As this story finds itself winding down the more I try to add to each chapter to help it along.**

Chapter 53

Her attention so focused on the business card she twirled in her hand Olivia didn't realize she was no longer alone until she felt a slight squeeze on her shoulder. Looking up to see who had joined her in the kitchen, she gave her grandmother a small smile as the card slipped through her fingers and fell onto the island's surface.

"Was I interrupting, baby?" Janice asked apologetically.

"No, not really. What's up?"

Janice shook her head as she moved to the refrigerator. "Nothing. I was about to get lunch started for that husband of mine. I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"I'm not so consider me invisible. I'm just killing time until Fitz finishes up his conference call," Olivia explained. "I have a lunch date of my own with my husband before our doctor's appointment."

"Well that's nice," Janice remarked as her eyebrow raised knowingly. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind in the meantime? Is it the appointment? Are you not feeling better?"

"Besides feeling huge? I'm fine. I just really need to check with Dr. D to see if it's possible for another little one to be hiding from us because if it's just Nick in here..." Olivia sighed and gave her stomach a soft pat.

Silently cataloguing her granddaughter's features as she leaned against the appliance Janice could feel the tension radiating from Olivia and it caused her to be more than a little concerned. Surveying their surroundings she looked past the fresh fruit and flowers lining the island and honed in on the still unopened gift that had been sitting in the same spot since they returned from Olivia's birthday luncheon that weekend. "Still torn on what to do with that?"

"Not in the least." Olivia answered without further explanation. "You would think they would have gotten the hint after I returned the wedding present but I guess Mom never has been too good with hints. She must have learned at Elijah's feet."

"Please," Janice groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Those two have always been a match made in...wherever those like minds could have possibly originated from. Two peas in a pod they definitely are."

Janice chuckled at Olivia's grunt. "However any of us feel about them and their choices they have done at least one thing right in their lifetime and that is you, sweetheart."

Her mind so bogged down by other thoughts she let the compliment pass her by."Do you know anything about the Davis family or why my father would have such a bug up his butt about me meeting with Edison? Recently I've received some type of communication from him about it everyday."

"Well now that you've celebrated your birthday it is time for you to receive what's rightfully yours as a Pope and I'm happy that he's finally acting in your interest for once. As for the Davis family themselves they're hard workers and they're good at what they do. I'd consider them honest because your grandparents never had a complaint about them managing their money or other interests. But personally speaking; they were some of the stiffest, blandest and most humorless people I've ever met in my life. But it takes all kinds, right?"

"Yes, it does."

"What's the matter, Livvie?"

After smoothing a hand along her hair and fuchsia dress, Olivia threw her head back and said, "If I won't accept a simple gift why does he think I will accept, can accept, this? I don't want any Pope anything. I don't need it."

"I understand that honey, but it's yours. And you may not need it and that's fine too. But have you stopped to think that there are plenty of people that may need you to have it?"

Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion she leaned forward. "I'm still a little wired from work this morning so forgive me for not following."

With a smile on her face Janice took the few short steps to reach Olivia and grasped her hand. "In someone else's hands that money could be frivolously spent but you have the opportunity to do something wonderful with it...something that can change a whole lot of lives in a million different ways for years to come."

Listening, comprehending and agreeing, Olivia picked up Edison Davis's card again. "I could, couldn't I?"

"You must certainly could. And lucky for you, you have a guy in your corner who knows a little bit about that sort of thing. One that will without a doubt, back you every step of the way."

Interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps their conversation ceased and both ladies turned. And after setting her sights on Fitz Olivia broke out in a wide smile.

* * *

><p>"So a foundation, huh?" Fitz asked after finishing his glass of water. "I think it's an excellent idea, Livvie."<p>

"Yeah? It is isn't it?" Olivia's nose crinkled as she twirled the remaining noodles on her fork. "Although I have no clue when and where to begin I know that it's important to me that it in some how, some way focuses on children. Whether it's through education assistance, mentoring or a space that provides some sort of escape from whatever they may be facing in their lives...or it can be all of the above. When I think of how much worse life could have been for me if I didn't have a Grammie or Pop Pop who nurtured and cared for me, who encouraged me to reach my potential. Every child deserves a safe place and people who provide that, you know?"

His heart swelling with pride at the excitement and conviction in her voice, Fitz smiled and grabbed hold of her fingers. "I do know. And I can't think of anyone who would be better suited to make that possible than you."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"I do. But I also mean it too."

Fidgeting, she bowed her head and treated him to a coy smile."Of course I would need your knowledge and assistance going forward since you're not new to this."

"And I'd be more than happy to help as little or as much as you want. And we'll undoubtedly have to bring in others to help get everything in order. We can use the people I already have in place at the Grant Center or I can point you in the direction of other qualified and able bodies if you want to keep our interests separate."

"So I should set a meeting with this Edison guy then? You'll come too?"

"You should. And I'll definitely be there if you want."

"I do want. You know what else I want?"

He raised his eyes at the sultry tone her voice had taken on. "I have no clue but I'd love to know the answer, maybe further assist you in some way. So tell me, what do you want, Livvie?"

Eyes twinkling and widening as her grin expanded she replied, "Dessert before we have to be in Dr. D's office."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz passed the time waiting to be seen by the obstetrician in their own separate worlds. While she concentrated on all things BNN he replied to several pieces of correspondence from the East and West Coast that required his attention. As he leaned over to show her an email that contained photographs documenting the steady progress of the Grant Library a nurse approached and escorted them to an exam room where her checkup immediately got underway.<p>

A short while later after her vitals had been recorded and submitted for review a sharp knock came at the door and Olivia's doctor entered with her most professional smile. "How are we all doing today?"

"Why don't you tell us Dr. D?" Olivia countered with a sigh, her nerves amplifying during the wait.

"Okay, I can do that," Dr. Delapaz nodded. "But I need you to answer me honestly; how have you been managing the stressors in your life since the last visit?"

After casting a quick glance at Fitz Olivia's gaze returned to her doctor. "Well there hasn't been anything that has come close to the Tennessee incident. And per your instructions there's been no traveling, so we can strike that off the list. I'm eating well enough, I've complied with the Fitzgerald Grant imposed bedrest whenever it's possible and I've had as little contact with the people and things that normally..."

Olivia paused and took deep breaths as she heard her own voice rise. "But I'm still working what most would consider ridiculous hours but those are the breaks when you anchor a morning show. And we're a family with two teenagers in the house, so...why do you ask?"

"Your blood pressure fluctuations. It returned to its normal range for a while but it's still slightly elevated since our last visit," the doctor answered. "But the good news is there's no abnormality in your urine. Those two factors combined would signal preeclampsia. However there is a condition that usually presents during the last three months of pregnancy called PIH or pregnancy induced hypertension. Any nausea, headaches, blurred vision or abdominal pain?"

"No, no, no and no."

"Okay, that's good. And I don't see any signs of swelling feet and ankles either so that's great too. What I want to do is try complete and total bedrest until your next appointment and see what that does for us." The woman watched as Olivia reached out for her husband's hand and squeezed. "I know that your career is very important to you and that you would rather not go that route, Olivia. But I also know that you'd prefer to deliver at forty weeks when Nick will be ready and not a second sooner. I'll also need to run more blood tests and I want to see you every week instead of every two weeks like we discussed."

"But I feel fine, is all of that really necessary?"

"It really is. When you're in bed I want you on your left side as much as possible so we can increase the blood flow to your uterus and kidneys. And if rest doesn't do the trick we might have to move to meds." Heading off the protest that was sure to come Dr. Delapaz rushed and raised her voice. "If symptoms were to progress from there there's a real chance that we would have to induce labor and none of us want that right now."

"Of course not." Fitz agreed. "We'll do whatever has to be done."

Smiling as she placed her chart on the counter, the woman pulled up a stool and sat down. "Oh of that I had no doubt. Now let's take a look at Nick."

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Fitz asked against Olivia's ear as the two of them made their way from the doctor's private office to the receptionist's desk.<p>

Although her heart was heavy and her mind felt like it was running away from her, she mustered a smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Especially since she said everything with Nick looks great."

"He is pretty perfect isn't he?" Fitz smiled.

"More than. He's the ideal size, he's nice and comfy and positioned properly in his home. He's just...there's not even a word for it. I just have to keep him safe Fitz."

"You will, Livvie. So don't stress, just do. Because If I know anything by now it's that you can do whatever you put your mind to."

* * *

><p>After placing a quick call to Olivia to check in on her and inform her of the progress he was making in his quest to get home to her, Fitz worked diligently to complete all tasks on his agenda so that he could make it across town in time for the taping of his late night guest spot. His spirits lifting the closer he was to crossing off the bulk of what made up his to do list, it immediately took a nosedive when he heard the knock at his office door.<p>

"Yes!" His voice bellowed with exaggerated irritation.

His sharp tone exacerbating the already tenuous apprehension Dani felt, she snaked her head through the crack in the door instead of entering the room. "President Grant, sir, you have a visitor."

"Who me? Now?" he asked, truly baffled by the piece of information.

"Yes, sir."

"Well I know for a fact that it's not my wife. And I don't have any scheduled appointments especially at this hour so who is it? One of my kids?"

Appearing even more weary with each passing second she shook her head. "Its your ex wife, sir."

"Mellie? Are you serious?"

"Very, sir. What do you want me to...?"

His mind preoccupied with unwelcome thoughts of Mellie and how she could possibly know his whereabouts, Fitz ran a rough hand over his face as Dani fought for his attention.

"Sir? Sir? What should I tell her? She's pretty adamant that you're here and she wouldn't hear it when I told her this wasn't the best time."

"Is that so? Well see her in, I guess." Fitz said with a wave of his hand as he tried to tame his budding desire for a drink.

* * *

><p>Paper in hand Olivia eagerly passed the resume to CiCi as they sat in her bedroom discussing everything that had transpired while the woman had been out of the country. "Right now I'm torn on which way to go with the nanny but Fitz and I both agree that pending our own personal background check and interview Mrs. Phyllis Calloway will be Nick's baby nurse."<p>

CiCi whistled upon scanning the information in her hands. "Impressive. She's well educated, highly qualified, experienced, respected and recommended. I don't see how you can go wrong."

"Trust me I don't plan on it. I know that I'll need all the help I can get the first few months. Who am I kidding, I'll likely need it until we're dropping him off at his college dorm."

"Oh, Liv, I really hate when you do that to yourself. I know you're not the first one to have doubts but I have a feeling you're going to be great at mommyhood."

"Well until I feel I am I'll have the pros showing me the ropes," she said while laying resumes and profiles on the mattress. "God knows I don't even want to think about what our life is going to look like when I return to work and Fitz resumes the speaking engagements, charity benefits and summits and whatnot." Olivia massaged her temple and groaned as scenarios played out in her mind.

"Well don't you worry about that." CiCi smiled, covered Olivia's hand with her own and shook it. "Even though the lives we lead come with great responsibilities you have family. And you also apparently have Phyllis and Amanda, Jeanine or Lindsay. Whoever will the lucky nanny be?"

"That is the million dollar question. As you drilled into me, A Choice guarantees only the best. These young women have taken care of the children of CEO's, politicians, entertainment gods. Although Ms. Jeanine Locke is a redhead so that's an immediate strike against her."

"Oh?" CiCi snorted. "And since when do you discriminate? What do you have against redheads?"

Banishing quick flashes of a petulant Connie Caldwell from her mind Olivia deflected."Personal grievances aside this is about Gerry. I don't know if it's the red hair that's fueling his infatuation with Abby or if it's all her. But just in case it's the former Jeanine is most likely a no go."

"So that means?"

"That means Ms. Amanda Tanner and Ms. Lindsay Dwyer are at bat."

The weight of the world and its disappointments easing from her shoulders since she was even closer to accomplishing everything that needed taking care of before she went into labor, Olivia's smile was one of serenity and satisfaction. Feeling carefree for the first time she had been officially ordered to bed, she grumbled as a snapshot of her flashed on the screen in front of her courtesy of the gossip program she was addicted to watching; her family's constant teasing be damned.

"How many times will they swear that I'm subliminally revealing Nick's gender through the color of my wardrobe?"

"Well you were on a pretty long pale pink streak for a while there, Liv."

"Only because I felt it best complemented my glow. Since then I've been filmed in mint, yellow and every other color of the rainbow including blue. You know what..."Olivia began, preparing to go off on a full blown tirade.

She stopped her rant however when the broadcast returned with clearly more to offer than wardrobe and baby speculation. This time Keegan's picture accompanied hers as well as several of him in different locations around town with a beautiful brunette. After digesting the caption that read **_Shakeup at BNN?_** she rushed to raise the volume on her television.

"I can't believe it." She gasped.

"Keegan wouldn't do this, this has to be some mistake." She tried to rationalize in a dumbfounded state as she stared and listened to talk of behind the scenes chatter.

"That's your boss and...and...what is her name?"

"That's America's former sweetheart Caitlin Montgomery. We worked together. Well I worked, she just showed up to be pretty and giggle and flirt with the guests. And Keegan seemed to agree with that considering he's the one who gave her the boot; at least he did for a while. But this," she pointed while her anger and voice began rising, "this, I don't get. I don't get what he could be doing with her after the slander and stunts she's pulled after being dismissed, her piss poor work performance aside."

"Could they be dating?"

Finding it impossible for her mind to even comprehend the likelihood Olivia quickly dismissed the idea."As far as I know Caitlin doesn't date. But from what I can remember she will do whatever she thinks it takes to get what she wants and according to them that's my job. What the hell is he thinking?"

"Who knows? But, Liv, you need to calm down."

"Really? Should I? Could you?" She shrieked and got out of bed. "Do you really understand how much of myself, how many years of my life, I've been pouring into that place for that...that dingbat to come in and steal it out from under me?"

Torn over what to say and what to do as Olivia stalked to her closet CiCi placed one hand on her hip and slapped the palm of the other against her forehead. "Liv, honey, what are you thinking? What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting!"

"Oh yeah? Well how in the hell am I supposed to do that without answers?"

* * *

><p>Watching Fitz work himself into his sports coat as he breezed past her while she talked on the phone Mellie quickly hung up the device and rose from her seat in the lobby to follow after him.<p>

Realizing he hadn't stopped or slowed despite the unmistakable sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor, her impatience bubbled over. "Fitzgerald! Where do you think you're going?"

Not missing a beat he looked over his shoulder and replied."Not that it's any of your concern but I have another scheduled obligation to get to. I was willing to squeeze you in but it isn't my job or desire to wait around for you."

"My call was important, it couldn't be helped."

"Believe me an explanation isn't needed."

"Fitz, please!"

The desperation she exhibited compelled him to slow his pace and then stop altogether before turning to face her."My God Mels, what do you want?"

"To talk Fitz. I want to talk."

Narrowed eyes trying to decipher her facial expression and the source of anxiety in her tone, he relented. "Alright, but you're going to have to ride with me if it's as urgent as you're making it seem."

* * *

><p>"So what's all the fuss?" Fitz asked as soon the vehicle's doors were closed shut behind them.<p>

"Gee, Fitz, would a 'Hello Mellie, how are you?' really be too much to ask for?"

Immediately regretting his decision to extend her any of his time and attention he snapped. "Look, I have an appearance to get to so I really don't have time."

"Fine, Fitz, fine. I just wanted to come here to say you win. You've made your point."

"My point? Come again?"

"Impregnating Olivia Pope and marrying her."

"Oh. See to me that's moving on and making a life but if it that's what you have to tell yourself, I guess," he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his previously relaxed features quickly souring. "Mellie, I cannot do this with you again and I won't. Olivia's my wife now and our child will be here at the end of the summer. And the two of us, we have been over almost from the moment we started; so why are you here?"

"I'm here to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he parroted skeptically.

"Yes, sorry. I want to call a truce."

"Mels, I know you. And you know that I know you so forgive me if I don't believe this, you, for a minute."

"Fine, you don't have to. But I hope that you will eventually because I do."

"If you do, do you mind telling me what has brought on this change?"

Sighing and teary eyed she laid her fingers against her throat. "You're right you've moved on. You have a new life. You have a brand new wife and you're having a baby. You also have our babies and what do I have? Don't answer that," she said with a bitter scoff. "I've just been thinking that I'll never have any more children. That the ones I do have don't want anything to do with me. Gerry will be off to college soon and Karen not long after. They'll finish their educations, they'll go off and get married and have families of their own. And if something doesn't change I won't have any part of it. I realized I want to have a part in it."

"You almost sound sincere," he replied warily, his eyes never leaving her.

"Oh, I am, Fitz. I am."

"If you are, why are you telling me this now? I've never stood in the way of your relationship with Karen and Ger, that was you. It's always been you."

"I know and I can accept that. I want to change that. I just need to know that you and Olivia won't get involved."

"Olivia, despite what you may feel and think you know, is one of the most gentle and empathetic people in the world. Even after everything you've said and done to her she's always always hoping that you would just wake up and be the mother your children deserve. I'm the one with the doubts and suspicions and reluctance."

"That's what I'm trying to say; you don't have to be, not anymore. Everyday that goes by I miss them like never before. But they won't accept my calls or emails or texts. They won't give me a chance to explain or make things right."

"Well, can you blame them?"

"No, but I shouldn't be punished forever either."

"Punished? Nobody's punishing you! They're coping. They are two kids trying to live a life that is as normal as possible considering the fine examples they had for parents."

"Yes, but you have been forgiven. You've been given a chance to become damn near perfect in their eyes. Why can't I be extended the same?"

"That's something that you'll have to work out with them one day."

"One day?"

"Yes. You should know by now that I won't force them and that I'll never force them, Mellie. You can't just show up and start using your words and expect for me or them to jump. It's going to take time and actions from you and willingness from them."

"So you won't help?"

"I'll tell them we talked but that's where my help ends. I will never push them towards you only to have you turn around and burn them in the long run. No matter how much Olivia hopes you won't repeat the mistakes of her parents, it'll take more than one confessional from you for me to believe it."

* * *

><p>Catching a glimpse of an enraged denim overall clad Olivia through the studio's mirror, Harrison abruptly ended the conversation he was taking part in and strolled across the room and over to her. Eyebrows knitted in concern he placed one hand on her belly and a quick kiss on her cheek. "What are you doing here, Liv? You're supposed to be at home without a care in the world."<p>

"I was. And I was almost enjoying it too; at least until something on t.v. caught my eye," Olivia paused to close her eyes and shake her head, the information she learned earlier almost enough to cure her of her desire for all things gossip for good.

"It must have pretty big to get you down here."

"Well I tried calling you but I didn't get an answer."

"Because we were in meetings."

"Did it have anything to do with the morning roster since I'm out of commission for the foreseeable future? Is it true? Is he bringing Caitlin back?"

Already uncomfortable with where their chat was heading he stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Liv. Keegan didn't say."

"But it is a possibility right?" Her silence was an opportunity for him to respond but he didn't need to, his expression said it all. Her emotions swaying between outrage, disappointment, heartbreak and embarrassment, she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape. "Harrison..."

Her reaction painful for him to witness, he moved to shield her from the eyes of others and answered as honestly as he could. "There have been some whispers. I'm sorry, Liv."

"And you didn't think a heads up, a little warning, would have been nice?"

"Don't do that to me. You and I both know rumors are the last thing you need added to your plate right now. I was going to tell you when something was concrete either way." Sensing that his explanation was falling on deaf ears he stepped closer to command her attention as she avoided his gaze. Lifting her chin until she saw him and the truth in his eyes, he asked. "Liv you believe me, right?"

Knowing in her heart that at the end of the day Harrison would always have her back in and outside of work, she nodded. "Of course I do."

"Alright, good. Now let's get you to your car and on your way back home."

"Thanks, but you don't need to, I'm not done."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want, no need, concrete. And since you don't have the answers, I'm going to the one person who does."

* * *

><p>Listening to the television host's accurate yet witty opening remarks used to describe him, Fitz stood behind the stage curtain trying to keep his composure and remain in professional mode as he waited to be formally introduced. When he received his cue to appear, he did so with a confident stride, wide charismatic smile and a wave of his hand. And after friendly words to accompany the greeting he shared with the iconic talking head, Fitz took a seat amid a round of thunderous applause.<p>

Once the crowd's enthusiasm began to ebb, the host spoke. "Mr. President, judging by that welcome I think it's safe to say that you've been missed."

"Yeah, it seems that way," he agreed while adjusting his jacket and crossing his legs.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. But I'm also appreciative; it's always good to be missed."

"But the good news is we don't have to miss you anymore because you are back."

"I don't know if I would say that exactly."

"Well I would, I have to. After leaving office you pretty much vanished for a while but recent circumstances have thrust you back into the spotlight. You went through a divorce; the first for someone of your political stature, so that had to make it even tougher."

"I don't know one person from any walk of life who would consider it a picnic. But Mellie, the children and myself; we're in a good place, a better place, in our lives now."

"And right on the heels of that you met a certain lovely someone. A certain lovely someone you quickly married."

"Olivia," Fitz smiled at the thought of his wife. "Olivia is...she's the best and she's my best friend. She's an amazingly strong and beautiful woman with a great sense of humor. She's so hardworking, caring and frighteningly brilliant. We just have the best time and something you rarely find that I couldn't not marry her."

"That's wonderful. But I wouldn't hesitate to add swift to that glowing list. She snatched you off the market in what seems like record time."

"That was the other way around actually," Fitz corrected with a hearty chuckle. "Come on, have you seen my wife?"

"Yes we have," the host replied to the rhetorical question. As he laughed, an image of Olivia during the previous year's Halloween program materialized. "And you two are expecting a child? Congratulations."

"We are, thank you."

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"Umm," Fitz huffed as he struggled for the most tactful way to not answer. After giving the entertainer a look that was both sly and cautious, the onlookers burst into boisterous laughter.

"Come on, Mr. President, you can tell me and my closest friends. I promise we won't breathe a word."

"I believe you. It's just that I might not ever breathe again if I tell you and all your close friends in attendance," Fitz joked. "How about we make a deal?"

"We're listening," he moved closer and replied while he winked to the audience.

"When the time comes you'll be the first to know so that you can announce it to all of those nearest and dearest to you."

"And for a minute you had me believing I was getting an invitation to the birth," the bespeckled funnyman cracked. "Okay moving on. How about we try this; it's been a long time since you had a tyke in the house, nervous?"

"Thrilled. Awed. Ecstatic. Over the moon. Can't wait."

"Now we're getting somewhere," the host voice boomed. "Like many of your predecessors you've written a memoir. One that without a shadow of doubt will be a best-seller considering your popularity and the overwhelming interest in your life at this time. Surely you didn't write this without touching on the things that have transpired within this past year of your life?"

"Oh I touched on every stage of my life. I had the full support, encouragement and blessings of my wife and my children to be as open and honest as I wanted to be, so I was. In writing this I found for me it was so important to really reflect and examine all areas of my life. I really wanted delve into the events that led me to the place where I am now. So I also focused a lot on my childhood and those first few years of young adulthood where you find your way. Those situations, places, people and things that ultimately shaped me and led me to the White House."

"I know you're not allowed to give away too much of the book's contents but before we move on can you tell us if you've included your thoughts on how it feels to be considered the presidential sex symbol of our time?"

"Well," Fitz began only to stop and nod and laugh as the audience erupted with claps, whistles and a variety of other embarrassing catcalls. Composing himself by clearing his throat he tried answering the question again. "Honestly I only pay attention to that kind of thing when my wife agrees or disagrees."

* * *

><p>The sound of his office door opening and then closing forcefully and unexpectedly had Keegan looking up from the work on his desk in frustration.<p>

"Olivia, what in the world?" His voice conveying his surprise at her appearance and the way she had chosen to announce her arrival.

Ignoring his question her eyes flashed fire as she faced him. By the time she had actually made it to his floor, found an opportunity to catch him off guard and confront him without the chance of being interrupted, her imagination and gut had teamed with the hormones coursing through her to catapult her anger into the stratosphere."How dare you!"

"How dare me? Excuse me? Do I need to remind you just whom you're speaking to? Whose office you're standing in?" He bit back immediately, incensed by her attitude and the surprise ambush.

"Oh I know where I am but I have no clue who you are. I thought I knew but boy was I wrong. Caitlin? Really, Keegan?"

"I don't know who you've been talking to or what you think you know..."

"You know I've tried to just brush off all the ways you've changed towards me since I told you about the baby; the changes that have been glaringly obvious to me the second you learned I married Fitz. I just had no idea that you despised my husband that much. That you hated me, resented my relationship and my choices so much that you would even toy with the idea of bringing her back here. You're actually willing to risk having that idiot associated with us again regardless of how incompetent, ill prepared and ambivalent she was? And let's not forget the embarrassment she caused the network, the slander she threw our way in the media and around these halls with her insinuations. You're really going to try to force that on me again?"

Arms crossed in defense Keegan studied her, listened to her before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. "Nothing about this is personal, Olivia, so dial it down to one hundred please."

"Not personal? It sure as hell feels personal! I mean can you honestly sit there and say that she would be the topic of this conversation if you and I had turned personal?"

After a long, hard stare and even longer sigh Keegan repeatedly clenched his jaw and then relaxed it. "Whether you believe it or not this network does not revolve around you. BNN is a business first, last and always; a business that has to perform well with or without you. But since you've asked in your own charming way; no decisions have been made as of yet. But I am thinking that it might not be such a bad look having someone come in to pinch hit while you're on maternity leave."

"And no one currently on BNN's roster will do? We know the talent's there, there was also no problem bumping me up to Grayson's spot when he was hurt so you can do it again."

"Liv-"

"And if you just have to bring someone in from the outside why not get Kimberly Mitchell; everybody knows she's itching to jump that BNC ship. Dave Conrad just said goodbye to JLN and I heard Sandy McCann's available. Or we can get a Muppet to sub while I'm out and call it a morning; surely anyone or anything will have more wits about them than Caitlin Montgomery," she paused to catch her breath. "Tell me since you've been spending a lot of time in her company; is changing her hair color really her idea of being taken seriously as a journalist these days?"

"Olivia..."

"I don't want her within a five mile radius of this place, Keegan. Not in this building, in the studio and most definitely not in my chair!"

"Olivia Pope!" he screamed after not being able to get more than a word in. Even though seeing her pregnant body jerk and tense up in response to his tone made him feel like an ass it was obvious to him she was in dire need of a reality check. "Olivia, we took you on here to perform a specific job and making hiring and firing decisions wasn't it. You have no input in that area or when it's decided who sits where or when they do."

"That may be true but I won't work with her, I can't. Not again. And I'm not passing the torch to her either."

"You're under contract, if that is the direction I choose to take things you have no choice."

"Contract?"she spat as her features twisted with fury. "I'd just as soon rip it to shreds and set fire to it after buying it out before I play nice with that woman again."

His face heating and reddening at her defiant tone, he slammed his hand on his desk and pointed. "And there it is! I was wondering how long it'd actually take for it to show itself."

"What are you talking about?"

"The entitlement that comes with being a Grant; of marrying a man like that and carrying his child. I just wonder did it take effect as soon as you exchanged I do's or has it been building over time?"

"You're delusional."

"And you're out of line and lucky I don't fire you!"

"If you welcome Caitlin back here with open arms that will be the least of your concerns."

"And that would be your decision not mine."

"So that's it end then? I'm just supposed to be a good little anchorwoman and lap up whatever you dish out? Nevermind the limits to which I push myself to for this place, the sacrifices I've made, the stress and disruptions that I've endured, that this job has brought to my life and relationships. Are you saying it was for nothing? That none of it matters?"

"It matters but it also comes with the job, Liv. You don't have the monopoly on stress, disruptions and sacrifices; not in this line of work." Filled with regret that the conversation was even taking place and in the manner in which it was, his tone softened. "Look I'd hate to lose you and I'd put up a hell of a fight to keep you here. But if Caitlin was to return and you still felt that strongly after you had your child, no longer being here wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? You'd have your baby, your husband and your family. You'd have the time and the means to do anything or nothing and everything in between."

Watching tears form and escape her eyes he stood. "Liv, I need you to believe me when I say I don't want it to be this way. You've done, you are doing great things for us; we've done great things for you. I think we both need a little break, some time for cooler heads to prevail before we see where we stand. Can we agree to that at least?"

"I can't." Her head swung fast and furious as she wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I can't think or agree to anything so I better just go."

"Are you okay?" He asked out of concern, her usually polished appearance alluding her at the moment. Even though nothing could diminish her beauty she just didn't look like she felt well and the longer he observed her the more worried he became.

But when he tried to approach her she retreated. And in spite of how she was or wasn't feeling she responded with a crisp nod of her head and perfect smile. "Never been better. Like you said, I have my husband, my family and my baby so I'm just going to leave."

"Olivia!" Keegan called after her but she didn't answer and just continued walking away.

* * *

><p>After a brief rest against his door, Olivia moved to the desk of Keegan's assistant and relaxed against the imposing mahagonny piece, simultaneously taking deep breaths and placing a hand on her stomach. "Forgive me for that, buddy. I promise Mommy's not a raving lunatic all of the time, I just couldn't help myself. It's just that Keegan-hole in there knows how I feel about Caitlin and this place and it made me go bonkers for a bit. But I'm all better now, I swear. Why don't we just...Damn it," she screeched at the sharp pain cutting through her abdomen silencing all other thoughts and feelings. "Okay you made your point, maybe I even deserved tha-Ouch! What in the hell?"<p>

When the ache recurred but intensified and bringing tears to her eyes all Olivia could think of was making it to the first available chair. If she could just sit and calm down then Nicholas would relax too. And then once the excitement died down for the both of them she could make it to the elevator, lobby and garage. And although the plan should have been simple enough to execute and the thought was soothing, it did nothing to counteract the discomfort in her stomach. A discomfort that was quickly limiting her abilities.

But in spite of the pangs, she attempted to move and put the first phase of her plan in action. As she stepped, Olivia's pain was overwhelming but her resolve was fierce. She was determined and her focus on the chair was unwavering. It was so relentless and steadfast that the chair was the last thing on her mind as her world faded to black.

**AN: All the information in this chapter concerning PIH came from the interwebs with just a tiny tweak from me because I couldn't find out which options doctors use ****first ****to try to reduce PIH. For me I decided on bedrest because it seems less harmful than medicine and to show how someone like Olivia would handle being confined to bed (as we found out, not well). I'm not a medical professional or claiming to be, I'm just writing to entertain.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Please God please stop this from happening. Please don't let me have this baby now._

Through tears and through fear the plea ran on a continual loop in Olivia's mind. As she lay on the bed well aware that something was terribly wrong she knew that she would give anything for the power to turn back time. If given another chance she would have done everything differently. She would have taken one second and then another to think and rethink things all the way through instead of letting rage guide her. Instead of nursing her anger while fraudulently placating CiCi she would have waited for Harrison's call, practiced her deep breathing or even paced in her bedroom. She would have done anything other than leaving the safety and security of her home to wage war. But she didn't, so she had no choice but to suffer the consequences of the choice she had made and suffer she was. Gripping her abdomen to soothe herself and her child as the most excruciating pain wracked her body, Olivia tried to silence the despair that pounded her senses by focusing on her surroundings. As coherently as the pressure would allow she answered questions and observed orders being shouted and then carried out just as urgently. Cataloguing the grim faces that moved in and out of her line of sight she bargained even harder once different parts of her were connected to various equipment.

_God if you just make everything okay, if you just make everything like it was before...if Nick can just be safe and growing and kicking inside of me then I promise...I promise I won't take this time, this child for granted again. I won't jeopardize his life, I'll protect it with my own. Please God, please give me another chance. Give him another chance. You're the only One who can fix this for us. Please forgive me and fix this._

In the midst of her prayer she heard a comforting voice penetrate her thoughts and although she was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Fitz who was the first to appear, she gratefully accepted the support her grandmother would surely, freely provide nevertheless.

"Olivia, baby, what happened?"

"It's bad, Grammie. It's really, really bad. I think I'm losing him, I think I'm losing Nick."

* * *

><p>Entering the lobby feeling triumphant after his work obligations were successfully satisfied, Fitz's mood immediately shifted upon Dani's approach. The usually confident woman stalked towards him quickly and purposely giving off a frantic energy with wild eyes to match.<p>

"What is it Dani? Did my ex-wife give you any more problems?"

"No sir. Per your request I made sure she was safely returned to her car." She replied, her voice shifting from urgent to cautious as she handed over his phone. "It's Mrs. Grant, sir..."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked as he scrolled through his phone log after seeing numerous notifications for missed calls and texts.

"No one could get in touch with you because of the taping so your cousin called me. She said you need to get the hospital and fast."

"Hospital? Wh- I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Something happened at BNN; an accident of some sort, and they found Mrs-,"

Not given a chance to finish her explanation Dani followed behind Fitz as he turned and sprinted from the room.

* * *

><p>After making it to his waiting car and firing off directives, Fitz's trembling fingers attempted to place a call to Olivia's cellphone. When all he received in return was a cheery-voiced request for call back information fear gripped him tighter as he moved on to contacting CiCi. And when that effort proved to be as fruitless as the first, he fought hard against the instinct that urged him to hurl his phone through the car window.<p>

"Why the hell are we moving so slow?" he barked, his harsh questioning earning him the looks of his accompanying entourage. Ignoring the sympathetic and confused expressions tossed his way he shouted. "If you can't hurry up and get me to my wife pull over so I can drive my own damn self."

Becoming rapidly, deeply annoyed with everyone and everything including the sound of his own voice Fitz sat back in a huff and rode in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Bypassing the hospital's emergency waiting room comprised of his own agitated family members as well as one unwelcome face, frazzled personnel and soon to be patients with various ailments, Fitz balked at the signage signaling a need for authorization for admittance and strode right up to the nurses station.<p>

His mere presence an attention grabber all own its on he didn't need to speak upon arrival; several previously preoccupied nurses instantly came to his aid and after a quick discussion amongst them one escorted him right to Olivia.

Nerves already fraying under the weight of the unknown Fitz felt his heart ripping to shreds by the time he entered the exam room and laid eyes on Olivia . So focused on her lying there on her side; small, panicked and in obvious pain as she clutched her grandmother's hand, Fitz completely disregarded the flurry of activity around him caused by the medical staff as he attempted to manage his next breath and step.

"Livvie," he gasped and watched her closed eyes snap open. Unsure if she was responding to his voice alone, the shock evident within or a presumable ease in her symptoms, he saw her face, that was just contorted in pain, momentarily relax.

"Fitz!" She cried out to him with welling eyes and quivering lips. "Fitz, I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you or to Doc, I thought I had it all under control. I just got so mad and I argued and then I fainted and I...I..."

Observing her wince, twist and then swallow her anguish he prayed his expression displayed none of the alarm he felt as he really took in everything else happening around Olivia for the first time. Her doctor and some nurses moved swiftly; voices were stern as they consulted and shared charts and various monitor readouts. Eyebrows furrowing, he tried concentrating to gain an understanding of what exactly was going on but when he heard Olivia exclaim he returned to the reality at hand and cast a worried glance at Janice before moving to Olivia's side.

After the older woman smoothly surrendered her seat to him, Fitz took Olivia's hand in his, caressed her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Hey, hey, honey, calm down. Whatever's wrong, whatever's going on, we'll fix it. Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

"But I-" she began only to be quieted by her doctor's voice.

"Mrs. Grant, please stay on your side."

After capturing and holding Dr. Delapaz's gaze Fitz looked at Olivia. "Relax, sweetheart. I want you to lie right here and relax while I talk to Dr. D. for a minute, okay?"

"Fitz..." Anxious, she reached for his wrist and held on tight.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." After she settled he nodded at the obstetrician and they both moved to a corner of the room. "What the hell's happening because she seems to be in a lot of pain. Is it another symptom of the PIH you talked about earlier?"

"I'm sure it played its part. But based on what Olivia described and what was confirmed by the exam we performed when she arrived I'm afraid we're looking at preterm labor."

"What?"he hissed and frowned in disbelief.

"Right now your wife's contractions are ten minutes apart. She's dilated two centimeters and her cervix is ten percent effaced. But the good news is that there's been no bleeding and her water hasn't broken so we still have a chance to stop this thing from progressing. As a precaution we're giving her a corticosteroid that will help the baby's lungs mature since respiratory problems are a major issue at times like this. We've also started her on a round of antibiotics and given her magnesium sulfate which will hopefully prevent active labor."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then Olivia will be giving birth to your son."

Stomach dropping and eyes closing at the thought Fitz took a series of deep breaths before going forward."And his chances for survival?"

"As with anything each case is unique in and of itself but with today's medical advancements about 90% of babies born at 28 weeks survive and Olivia is 29 weeks," She said and then paused to give him time to take in all of the information she could give to him before proceeding. "However I have to warn you; as of right now Nick is still around two and a half pounds. His lungs and other organs aren't fully developed so he would be putting up a hell of a fight with the assistance of everything we have here at our disposal for weeks, possibly months, if he was born now. And that's without factoring in the possible long term ramifications."

"Okay okay let's just tackle one thing at a time." Fitz ran a hand through his hair and exhaled as he quickly gazed at Olivia. "I need you to be straight with me Doc. We chose you because you're one of the best but if this medicine doesn't work and she has our son can you handle any possible complications that could arise for her? Can this hospital and this staff provide Olivia and Nick with all the care that they would need?"

"You won't find a better hospital in all of New York. However a colleague of mine is one of the top neonatologists in the country and he would be wonderful with and for Nick if it came to that."

"Good. Is he in the area? Tell me he's in the area."

"Dr. Bach is currently based in Georgia."

After uttering the softest curse word under his breath he threw out more questions. "Well, can we get him here? Is he even available? Would there be a problem with hospital privileges or whatever?"

"Are you kidding? It would be our privilege to have him return to these halls."

Feeling a slight measure of relief, Fitz nodded. "Then I need for you or whoever else with that power to make it happen. Whatever it costs, for however long it takes, I'll pay it. I'll send my plane to get him here as soon as you say the word."

Her exclusion from the conversation and its subsequent length causing concern, Olivia spoke up. "Fitz, what's happening?"

"Nothing, Livvie. She was just bringing me up to speed, that's all."

"And your husband was trying to find out where we would go from here should labor proceed. I was telling him about a brilliant specialist in Georgia who I'd recommend to care for Nick's needs if required. So if you'll excuse me I'll go talk to some important people and prepare to make some calls."

"And I'll just give you two some time alone," Janice added once the crowd begin to thin. After giving Olivia a kiss and her promise that she would return the woman embraced Fitz and whispered words of reassurance in his ear.

When only the couple remained an awkward silence enveloped them as Fitz returned to the seat at Olivia's bedside and held onto her as if their very life depended on it.

* * *

><p>After some time had passed, Olivia had calmed and her pain had lessened, Fitz left her room to give their family an update on her condition and hopefully receive some answers to his burning questions. Everytime Olivia had tried to offer her account of what had transpired during the time they had been separated, he silenced her out of fear and concern for her and Nick's health. Instead of talking about what had stressed her he reminded her of things that relaxed and brought comfort all while keeping his eyes on the monitors attached to her body.<p>

With his hands perched on top of his head he scanned the private waiting area and studied the strained weary faces of their family. Clueless as to whom to address first he gathered them altogether at once.

"Well the medicine seems to be working," he announced with Karen almost practically glued to his side. After the relieved murmurs and handclaps subsided he continued. "The contractions have slowed a lot but they haven't stopped completely. They're keeping their eyes on Liv and Nick and I have to say the boy looks good right now. He's strong."

"Of course he is," Janice gave his face a loving pat. "As if he could be anything else with you two for parents."

Smiling and nodding Fitz squeezed Karen's shoulder as she hugged him.

"Can we go see Liv, Dad?"

"Soon sweetheart she's resting. But she did ask for the Colonel and Jan for a minute." Once they took off quicker than needed, Fitz gestured for the guards closest to them and then turned to Karen and Gerry after retrieving cash from his wallet. "I know you two have to be starving by now; let the guys take you to the cafeteria so you can get some food."

About to protest, the siblings saw the worry, fatigue and thinly veiled impatience etched into their father's features and changed their minds. "Come on, Ger. If we hurry maybe we can catch up with Harrison and Abby."

Once they were out of sight the calm and cool facade he tried to project was done away with and his face turned to stone. And after finding herself on the receiving end of the stark change in demeanor CiCi took a step back and swallowed. "Oh Fitz, honey, what can I do? Can I get you anything?"

"You can get me some answers. I thought you were with her, I mean what the hell happened CiCi? How'd she get from bed to BNN? What the hell was she thinking? What was she trying to do?"

"She was calm when I left her Fitz, I swear. I thought we had everything under control. I had no idea that she would..."

"That she would what? What did you have under control?"

Leading him away from the rest of the detail that stayed behind CiCi found the two of them seats in the lounge so that they could speak freely. "One minute Liv was fine. We talked about my trip, where I found the gift I gave her and she was excited about the prospects you two had found to help care for Nick."

"Okay and then?"

"And then a story pops up on t.v. about her possibly being replaced at work. Now, I don't know if it was just for the duration of her maternity leave or what. All I know is that whatever they were implying wasn't to her liking and she went ballistic and fast."

"Replacement?"

"There were tons of shots of her boss Keegan with Caitlin what's her face. You know the one who got kicked to the curb so that Liv could show us all what she could really do?"

"So it was real and Liv saw it?"

"Honey she saw it, cursed it and then flipped. But I thought I got her to see reason and make some phone calls as opposed to her first reaction. She seemed to settle down some and said she was going to think on the nanny situation some more while she waited for Harrison to return her calls."

"So either she didn't like what he said or she didn't wait."

"Harrison said she didn't wait. She talked to him and then went to see her boss."

Remembering catching a glimpse of the man as he entered the facility Fitz stood. "Wait a minute she went to Keegan? He was with her when this happened?"

"Apparently so. I'm not privy to what went on but I do know he rode with her here. He called Harrison from the ambulance and he started making calls to everyone else from there."

"So let me get this straight; Keegan riles her up in a way that only he can and he has the balls to make himself her one source of comfort while she's in distress? He's a fucking dead man!"

"Fitzgerald!"

"Don't Fitzgerald me, Cecily. I've long past had it with him but I always left it alone for Liv. He's wanted her and hated me from day one and because I did nothing he found his chance to stick it to us both. He hurt her by threatening what she loves and in turn threatened what I love. So no more; this time he's gone too far."

"So just what are you going to Mr. President, kill him?"

"With my bare hands if it comes down to it." Ignoring the look of horror on her face, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Oh calm down. Before it comes to that I'm not just going to threaten what he loves, I'm taking it."

Taken aback by the severity of rage in his tone, that crossed his features, CiCi clutched her necklace as she watched him pull out his phone and give out orders.

* * *

><p>"You're both still here. Where's Fitz?" Olivia asked after awaking from a short nap.<p>

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be along in a minute, baby," Janice smiled and smoothed Olivia's hair from her face. "When we left him he was talking with the kids, maybe they just needed a little bit more time."

Her mind functioning under a bit of a fog Olivia's eyebrows practically knitted together in confusion and concern. "They aren't worried are they? Tell me they're okay."

"They're fine. Don't you worry anything except resting and letting that medicine do it's job."

"All right," Olivia nodded as her hand instinctively flew to her stomach. "They say that it's working. It feels like it's working."

"Well that's good. That's what we want." Jeffrey added with a pat of his hand to hers.

Her piercing, round and haunted eyes bore into his as her voice shook. "It has to work Pop Pop. If I've hurt Nick anymore than I already have I don't know what I'll do. I don't know if Fitz could ever forgive me."

"That's ridiculous that man loves you more than life."

"He may love me but that doesn't mean he'll be able to forgive me. Right now I don't know if I can even forgive myself."

"Baby girl, don't talk like that."

"It's true. I should have listened to the doctor and I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me and we all know it. Fitzs knows it. I can tell by the way he looks at me. He's scared and hurt and angry. He's-"

Already able to predict where things would head if Olivia didn't get her emotions under control and quickly Janice's voice was strong and loud in its appeal. "Olivia Carolyn, stop it right now! Right now is not the time for guilt and blame. We all know what you did and why you're here. But the only thing that matters right now is your health and the health of that baby you're carrying. Everything and I mean everything else is going to have to sort itself out in time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that night<em>**

Awakened by the sound of shuffling feet, a brief flicker of the brightest light and a cool breeze filtering throughout the room, Fitz sat up in his chair and watched the nurse perform her routine check of his now sleeping wife. Relying on mustered patience to respect the tedious process he waited silently and observed the happenings around him only making a sound and moving to follow the woman out of the room once all her tasks were completed. Fully prepared to grill her on her findings he switched tactics when he saw Olivia's obstetrician heading towards him.

"Dr. D, I didn't know you were still around."

"Well I'll feel better personally monitoring Olivia tonight and I want to be here to welcome Dr. Bach when he lands."

"Will he even be needed? I mean Olivia said the pain has lessened considerably and she's even able to finally really sleep. I was just about to ask the nurse how she's doing but since you're here now..."

"It's true her contractions are tapering off but my plan is to keep her on the mag sulfate all throughout tomorrow just to be on the safe side and then we'll go from there. At this moment Nick looks as perfect as we could hope for; his heartbeat is strong and steady and there aren't any signs of distress. But since you're paying for his expertise I'm sure Dr. Bach will want access to make his own assessments and map out any contingency plans just in case."

"Of course, whatever he needs. Whatever any of you need just let me know."

"Mr. Grant, I'm not going to lie. Now I know it goes without saying but I will anyway; this is as serious as it gets. If we make it over this hump without further incident it is imperative that Olivia follow my advice to the T. If her body keeps responding to the meds I fully expect the contractions to cease altogether but she has to do her part too. She absolutely cannot go around courting stress and she has to stay put in bed unless I say otherwise, do you understand?"

"Completely."

"Good. I will share all of this with her in the morning so there's no misunderstanding," she paused and softened her tone. "I've come to learn a lot about the both of you during this time in your lives and one thing I know without a doubt is how much this baby is loved."

"He is."

"Then all of us have no choice but to make him our number one priority for the duration of this pregnancy."

After pledging to do so and then grabbing a light snack before returning to Olivia's room Fitz opened the door to find her already stirring. "You okay, Livvie?"

"I am now," she yawned and smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Where'd you go?"

"I was talking to Dr. D."

"And...?" she asked anxiously.

"You, Nick, everything just keeps on improving, Livvie."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smile that matched hers, "I told you that everything is going to be all right."

When she sat studying him without further comment his smile disappeared. "What is it?"

"It's just," she paused to shake her head, "I'm fine and Nick's fine but what about us? Are we fine?"

"Olivia-"

"I mean I can see that besides being concerned you're upset. You also have every right to be, I did a stupid stupid thing."

"You did a stupid, careless, dangerous thing."

"I know and I'm sorry. You truly have no idea how sorry I am, Fitz. If I could take it back- "

"But you can't!" Feeling his temper rise he stopped, huffed and covered his face. "I could have lost you, we could have lost Nick. My God we still could...and for what? Certainly not for anything that's actually worth it."

"That's why I want to explain. I need to-"

"Maybe but not tonight. And not anytime soon, it has to wait."

"Wh-"

"We can't do this now, Olivia. The only thing that it would do is compound this situation and Nick has to come first. He has to come before everything I'm feeling, you're feeling, your need to explain and even BNN, don't you agree?"

"I do." She said with a quick bob of her head.

Nodding along with her, he sighed, "Okay then good."

Even as the atmosphere became weighed down with their silence and everything left unsaid their eyes never left one another; eyes that were filled with hurt, sorrow worry and regret. And although it was impossible for her at the moment all she wanted besides her child's health and well being was to go to her husband. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to draw from his strength and warmth. She wanted to comfort him, reassure him and ease his pain. For the briefest of moments she wondered if he would allow it but the sound of his voice, deep and weary tore her from her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I said you really should try to go back to sleep, Livvie. Not only do you need the rest but Dr. D will be around bright and early in the morning to exam you."

"And you? What will you do?"

"Me? Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here watching over my family."

His answer providing some of the assurance she needed she sank back into the mattress and exhaled. "All right. I love you, Fitz. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Livvie. Sweet dreams."


	55. Chapter 55

AN: Thank you for taking the time to review last chapter! Have a great weekend everyone!

Chapter 55

After her eyes fluttered open and she adjusted to her surroundings, Olivia's fretful gaze landed on Fitz and eventually mellowed the longer it stayed. Watching him sleep somewhat peacefully in her lap she was overcome with the urge to call to him, to reach out and touch him. So with hands outstretched she aimed for the curls of his hair but was regrettably deterred when he began to shift and then looked straight at her.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself." He replied as he yawned, stretched, and worked the kinks out of his neck. Once he finished, he took her hand in his and placed it on her stomach. "How do you feel?"

"Honestly? Weird."

"Weird? Weird how? Is it Nick?"

"No, no, there's no pain. I just feel a little loopy from all the drugs but they said it could happen."

"Oh okay," he nodded, brushing his thumb across her cheek as she sighed. "Well is there anything I can do? Something I can get for you, Livvie?"

His concern comforting, a small smile lined her lips just as a sharp knock came at the door. With their moment intruded upon they turned towards the entrance to see her doctor enter the room accompanied by a man, who through research of his own, Fitz knew to be Dr. Bach. After formal greetings, introductions and a round of questions that were asked and answered Olivia's physical exam got underway. And once it was completed the professionals recorded and then shared their findings before leaving the grateful parents to be behind with more hope than they'd had since the beginning of their ordeal.

Together Olivia and Fitz counted blessings, dried each other's tears and breathed deep sighs of relief. As fear abated and confidence reemerged they began discussing the days ahead. Later when she had drifted off to sleep he planted a soft kiss on her lips before venturing outside her room. It was there that he had a brief chat with the members of their detail stationed about; rattling off instructions and gulping down a cup of coffee as he did so.

While he moved on in the direction of the waiting area he got a glimpse of himself in a glass display case, recoiled at his disheveled appearance and promptly added personal grooming to his immediate to do list. After running one hand over the growing stubble on his face and then through his hair he pushed open the door to the lounge and headed for CiCi as she stood to greet him. Taking in his worn features, the blonde frowned and fussed over him while inspecting his face. Once she was done she lovingly embraced him and sought an update on Olivia's condition.

* * *

><p>The sound of hushed voices beckoning her from slumber be it intentional or not, Olivia awoke to the sight and sounds of her grandparents as well as Karen and Gerry. The teens seemed to be, as always, in debate and by deduction alone she assumed it was over the placement of the bouquet that Gerry held and Karen was trying to grab.<p>

"I'd really like those over here right next to me on this nightstand; if neither one of you don't mind that is," she said.

Her tone hoarse, but firm, brother and sister stilled and reddened with embarrassment as they trudged to her side. "Sorry about that, Liv."

Nodding as they muttered apologies and greeted her with cautious hugs and kisses to her cheek, she winked at her smiling grandparents. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but shouldn't you two be close to the school steps by now?"

"They're on their way," Janice explained. "They just had to see you with their own eyes first."

"We've told everyone who will listen that us showing up at school will be pointless but they don't care. It's not like we'll actually be able to concentrate while you're stuck in here. And if Dad hears it from you then maybe he'll believe it, Liv."

"Sorry guys but I'm with your dad. This isn't the place for you; especially since I'm only here to be monitored just in case something else was to happen. The contractions have stopped and Nick is impressing doctors and nurses at every turn. You'd just be hanging around bored out of your minds."

"Are you sure? Karen whined. "Because I've got a few brain cells to spare and Ger ran out a long time ago so it wouldn't be a total bust. We can help keep you occupied."

"It's a lovely offer but one that can wait until after school is out." She looked them both in the eyes as they groaned. "You'll have all week to wow, entertain and receive my undivided attention because I'll be right in this spot until Dr. Delapaz releases me."

Suspicions raising at the sound of a tremble in her granddaughter's tone Janice focused in on Olivia and then whispered to her husband who spoke for the first time. "All right, let's get you to your father and on the road before the school day is done."

After a little more convincing and a series of long drawn out goodbyes Janice took a seat beside Olivia and watched her. "So we made it through another night didn't we, sweetheart?"

"Yep, we all did." Olivia quickly averted her eyes and sighed.

"Now I know what you told the kids but is everything really okay?"

"It is. It seems like the worst of it is behind us. So even though I'm currently medicated out the wazoo and my silhouette will be imprinted into my mattress by the time I deliver, I have so much to be thankful for."

"Yes you do. We all do." The older woman agreed. "So tell me baby, why are you so close to tears? Are you so happy that all you can do is cry because I can understand that too."

"No. I mean I am but I'm not. It's just a lot. All of this has been a whole lot of my fault and I can't stop thinking about it. I was stupid and I messed up and now I need to fix it."

* * *

><p>Alone again after Fitz had spent some quality time with Karen and Gerry, CiCi watched him stare off into space. Curious about what was going on in that head of his she probed as gently as she was capable of doing. "Fitz, I know that yesterday wasn't exactly a walk in the park with that close of a call but now your prayers have been answered, so why the face? From everything you've said Liv's getting the care she needs, care that is working miracles. With the medication, bedrest and the specialist agreeing to stay throughout the week in case of any complications I thought you'd be over the moon."<p>

"I am."

"You could have fooled me. Were you able to get any sleep at all?" Her eyes narrowed skeptically and then her eyebrow inched higher. "Or did you spend your night worrying and perhaps plotting the destruction of one Keegan Patrick?"

"I spent a good chunk of it realizing just how fragile this thing called life truly is. You know, Nick, he wasn't supposed to be."

"What are you talking about? If he wasn't, he wouldn't, but he is."

"But we didn't plan for him or try for him. In the beginning of things we took every precaution. And even once we cut back, Liv, she always stayed protected."

"And through all of that he found his way. He's holding on even now and if that isn't meant to be I don't know what is."

"Or all of this could be some cruel colossal middle finger from the pits of hell for me getting my hopes up to dream for the impossible. I mean Olivia Pope taking on a fifty year old separated white guy with a presidency, two teenagers and an attention loving ex in his pocket. What if this very situation we're facing right now is my punishment for breaking free of Mellie and politics and every other thing my father tried to thrust on me? I mean how dare a Barrington Grant chase after and obtain some normal, real love and happiness right?"

"Hey! I know the bloodline has its faults but you're entitled to your heart's desires and if you ask me it seems like you've finally put the dreaded curse to bed. You've got great kids and another on the way and a wife who is madly in love with you." CiCi paused to study him. "Fitzy?"

"Uh oh, go ahead, lay it on me."

"I know the way that everything has come at you has you scared and angry and confused. Just trust me when I say that as a mother, I know that Liv is even moreso right now. There's no way she intended to harm herself or Nick with the choice she made."

"I'm aware. But she was also aware of the doctor's warnings which she chose not to heed. I swear it's like she gets tunnel vision when it comes to her job sometimes and it's so frustrating."

"And that phone call yesterday, with you planning to reach out to the President and CEO of BNN himself, is that your way of smoothing it out for her? Because if it is..."

"What?"

"I know this will sound rich coming from me but please dont interfere, Fitz. If you insert yourself and all of the influence that comes along with you into her career there's no telling what it could do to her professionally; not to mention what it could do to your marriage. I love you too much, I admire what the two of you have too much to watch you start chipping away at what you've built."

"So what would you advise me to do? Keegan is arrogant. He's also very petty, smarmy and unprofessional. Would you rather I sit back and do nothing until I have to add dangerous to the list?"

Taken aback by the bluntness of the question she covered her mouth in surprise and then drew a cross on her chest. "Do you honestly think that he could be?"

"Well let's put it this way; my pregnant wife is lying in hospital bed right now and the way I see it he deserves some of the blame. I don't trust anything about him, I certainly don't trust him alone with her anymore. Now the question is do I put a stop to it or wait and give him the chance to deal us another blow?"

* * *

><p>Once their laughter quieted, their smiles shrank and his gaze strayed from his wife's, the older couple watched Olivia grow distant right before their very eyes. After her grandfather and Fitz escorted Karen and Gerry to their waiting transportation the men shared a cup of coffee and a chat before parting. When he returned to Olivia's room he dove into the retelling of the teenagers antics from that morning and the night before until he noticed Olivia's disinterest. "Sweetheart, what is it?"<p>

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Okay. About?"

"I could give it up." She declared stunning them with her admission. "I could say goodbye to BNN. I wanted it all. I thought that I could have and do it all. I thought that I could do my job and well and then come home to my family and do that just as well. But I know now that I don't need it all; especially if it ends up costing me Nick or if it means that Fitz will resent it and me in the end. So I can do it. I can stay home. I can put my energy into writing, getting my foundation up and running and raising my own child like so many others mothers do. I mean who'd have thought, right?"

"Olivia!" Jeffrey shouted only to calm down and remain quiet once he felt his wife's hand on his thigh.

"Now honey," Janice spoke in her most soothing tone, "you know that the two of us will always support you in whatever you decide to do. But maybe this isn't the time or place to make such an important decision. You are just now slowly come out of the other side of a mother's worst nightmare. How about you wait until you're home, until there's some distance between you and this place? There you can think clearly and without all these emotions running through you. When you're home safe among your own things you can talk with us or Fitz or whoever else you want to about what you're thinking and feeling. But right now just rest, relax and send all your love and positive thoughts to our Nicky okay. Does that sound like something you could do?

Shrugging as her mind ran what felt like a mile a minute she responded with a shake of her head. "I guess I can. It's not like I'll be setting my feet on solid ground to do much of anything else."

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway holding flowers of his own, Fitz looked from Olivia to her immediate left and surveyed the grand display of white roses before looking at her again.<p>

"All right, I want the name of the person or persons trying to upstage me right this minute." he joked.

Smiling wide and bright she took another look for herself and exhaled. "They're from Karen and Gerry. It seems they learned at their father's feet."

"Wow," his head bobbed in approval, "remind me to give them some well deserved credit when they come back."

After presenting her with lilies and a kiss he hovered over her and complimented her appearance. While there was only so much that could be done by way of personal care while she was connected to various monitors she had made the most of the assistance given by the staff and looked somewhat refreshed even if she didn't quite feel it as much. Noticing that he had cleaned up rather nicely himself in their time apart she inhaled his scent longer than necessary, indulging her senses. When she opened her eyes she found him focused and grinning down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just staring at my beautiful wife, that's all. So how are you feeling? Have there been any changes?"

"Dr. D swung back around and she's very happy with my blood pressure. She said it's dropped just like she expected once I actually got off my feet. Nick is looking great, kicking ass and even me so it's all good. And I may even get to have a real meal tonight however light if everything keeps going the way it has and I don't experience any more side effects from the medication."

"Sounds like a winning morning if there's ever been one. You've been very busy."

"And absolutely exhausted for someone who can't move. What about you? How are you, Fitz? Have you eaten anything at all?"

"I'm fine, I grabbed a quick bite with CiCi. She sends her love and a promise to come see you during lunchtime."

"Abs and Harrison are too. Well she had me reschedule him for the evening."

"Really? She's actually thinking about herself at a time like this?"

"She's concerned the tension between the two of them could actually spill over and affect me so..." She could only shrug repeatedly at the look of disbelief on his face. "If it'll make things easier on everybody I'm all for it."

"Of course," he agreed.

"Fitz." She uttered his name after a long silence.

"Yes, Livvie?"

"I'm ready to talk now; like really talk about the elephant in the room."

"Liv, I-"

"I know it's not the best time but us tiptoeing around things isn't good for me or us either. In spite of whatever we're feeling I'm sure that we can have this conversation without yelling. I know we're capable of it."

"Olivia," Fitz paused and took a deep breath. "Livvie, I love you with everything that I am. But when I think about that place, about BNN, and where we are now because of it my blood boils and not figuratively. So I'm not so sure that we should talk about it now."

"So when do we? After I give birth? When my maternity leave is up? When Nick goes off to school? When he graduates? When?" When all she received in response to her questions was a blank stare, she sighed. "Fine, I'll talk. You can sit and listen."

As he remained mute she filled the silence with her explanation for leaving their home against doctor's orders. She spoke of her rage and shock, of the hurt that came with being replaced so publicly and without warning with a rival that had contributed to some of the worst memories of her career. Once she started talking she couldn't stop. She admitted that the news of Caitlin's return made her defensive and insecure. She admitted that she felt threatened; that everything she worked for had been threatened and she needed to protect it. Olivia owned her anger and explained how she went into panic mode, only thinking of herself and the career that she sweated and bled for. While he listened without interruption she broke down and cried and confessed that as much as she loved him and Nicholas at times she still felt like she could make a mess of marriage and motherhood but the one thing she was certain of, that she had devoted all of herself to when she decided to shut everything else out was suddenly slipping from her grasp and it frightened her.

As she apologized, sobbed and prattled on, he was up out of his seat hugging her to him and attempting to soothe and reassure her. Holding her as close as possible he rocked them, whispered to her and kissed; her body and soul eventually calming under the sound of his promise of commitment to her, their life and their family.

When the dust had settled and shaken confidence had been restored they agreed that something had to give when it came to her affiliation with BNN. So together they spent the better part of their morning deciding on a course of action that was most beneficial to them.

* * *

><p>Resigned to deal with a problem of her own making, Mellie swallowed her surprise and displeasure to flash all the teeth in her mouth. Smiling at the breathing nuisance standing before her in the parking garage she leaned against her car and cooed. "Caitlin dear what a treat! But I thought we agreed that I'd be the one to contact you when necessary."<p>

Anxious, the brunette ran a hand through her thick locks and looked upwards. "I know but this can't wait."

Eyes narrowing shrewdly on the young woman before glancing at their surroundings, Mellie sighed and tipped her head towards the sedan. "If we must."

Once the duo were shielded and situated she addressed her company with feigned interest. "I trust that this is very important for you to seek me out so openly."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm out, that I can't do this anymore." Caitlin stated quickly.

"You can't what? Cozy up to a rich, handsome and moderately powerful man who just so happens to be unattached? I don't see your problem."

"He's not the problem, Keegan is great. It's everything else."

"Like?"

"I know that you made good on your promise, that they ran the story just like you said they would. And Liv went bananas just like I told you she would. But, Keegan, I think he really feels something for her. He told me he didn't even fire her when she went off, she just ended up in the hospital instead."

"Which is infinitely better than what either of us predicted. I remember how overprotective Fitz was when I carried our children so I was positive he'd rip her to shreds for endangering his precious pumpkin with her reaction; but oh to be a fly on those hospital walls now. He's more than likely plotting another surprise divorce and a custody grab of their unborn as we speak."

"Are you serious?" Caitlin wondered, deeply appalled by the venom and cavalier outlook on such a potentially precarious situation. "Either no one in the media has any idea about her condition or everyone's agreed to keep their mouths shut. She could really be hurt, so could her baby and I didn't sign up for that. All I wanted was for her to be as humiliated as I've been since all of this started. I just wanted her to realize that there's no real loyalty in our world, that being a Grant means nothing and she's still just a legend in her own mind. Her losing the job and me getting it back would have just been icing on the cake for me. But fainting, ambulances and hospital stays; all of that is where I draw the line."

Unable to hide her annoyance Mellie snapped. "Oh would you get a grip? I'm sure that physically she's fine. She's probably just being overly dramatic for attention's sake. I can just see her laying it on thick for Fitz so she can squeeze every ounce of guilt out of him." She bristled as Caitlin stared on in blatant horror. "What? I mean, really, at the end of the day what could possibly be so wrong with this scenario? Even if she didn't get canned pride may stop her from returning to the scene of a most unfortunate, certainly a most unprofessional and embarrassing meltdown. Or maybe...even if Fitz still hasn't grown a pair big enough to get rid of her he'll hand down an ultimatum that forces her in one direction or the other; family or career. Either way the very thought of her little heart bleeding as she agonizes over her options thrills me to no end. It also fills me with hope knowing that one of them and then eventually both of them will be unhappy. And when they aren't happy they'll look for it somewhere where the other isn't."

"If you say so."

"I do, so cheer up!" Mellie screeched. "There's really no need for you to take your eyes off that anchor's chair or for me to back down from helping Fitz see the light. This wouldn't be the first time he's slower than average but he always manages to catch up in the end."

Dismissing her associate with the opening of the vehicle door, Mellie then sat back and reached for her phone. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to be."

* * *

><p>Studying every inch of his wife as she slept, Fitz absently linked and then untangled their entwined fingers repeatedly. As his lips touched her hand he detected noise at the room's entryway and turned towards the guard approaching him. When he was made aware of the reason for his presence, Fitz was on his feet, out the door and heading towards the waiting room. Hearing the booms and shrills that he had quickly come to associate with his mother and father in law's voices he closed his eyes and cursed underneath his breath before facing them with a smile. "Good morning. Can I help you?"<p>

Gaining their attention the couple eyed him as if he had addressed them in a foreign language. "Help?" Maya sneered. "Well first we would like to see our daughter, Fitzgerald. Help us by taking us to her right this minute."

Feeling his own blood pressure rise, Fitz huffed. "Well we all know or should know that's not happening."

"And why isn't it?" Eli challenged with unmistakable disdain.

"Because this is a hospital!" He explained, his voice rising in disgust for actually having to simplify the obvious. "Liv is in this hospital and stress is the last thing she needs right now. She needs peace and quiet, rest and care, all of which she's getting."

"Olivia needs her family."

"She has that too. She has me, the kids, and her grandparents; just like every other day of her life. Come on, what are you two really doing here?"

"When you hear on the news that your pregnant daughter has been hospitalized where else do you expect us to be? I mean it took us some time to get a flight but we're here. My question for you is why did we have to find out just like everyone else?"

Massaging his budding headache, Fitz spoke through clenched teeth to keep himself from lashing out completely. "Forgive me but I had far more important things on my mind yesterday, like the health of my wife and child. Phoning her estranged parents who may or may not have been available didn't even make the cut."

Concentrating on Fitz's words and borderline haggard appearance a fresh jolt of alarm shot through Maya as she clung to the man beside her. "Is it really that bad? I really need to see my baby girl. What happened to her?"

"There were some contractions, real contractions, and other signs of early labor."

"Oh, my God, it can't be! Are you sure? Because it's much too soon."

"It is, but thank God the medicine did its job and stopped it. Liv is stable now and we need to keep her that way. That's why I don't think this, the two of you here, is such a good idea."

"But we're her parents, we have to be. Or we have to at least try to be here for her. We won't leave, we can't."

Unwilling to waste any more of his time and energy on a lost cause he gave up. "As long as you understand that this is as close as you'll get to her knock yourselves out."

* * *

><p>After taking a moment to decompress from the impromptu and draining face time with his in laws, Fitz was met with various carefree sounds flowing from Olivia's room. Recognizing the vastly different voices he opened the door to Olivia, CiCi and Abby's cheers and laughter. Despite their dispositions changing at the sight of him and leaving him with the distinct impression that he was intruding, he catalogued their sly expressions as he acknowledged each of them. Looking around the room that seemed to fill with more of Olivia's personal belongings everytime he returned to it; he spotted more flowers, mementos, knickknacks and luggage.<p>

"I know you're here for the rest of the week but have you decided to stay until your due date, Livvie?" He wondered while noticing that her bedding was now littered with numerous large portfolios. "And what are those?"

"It's okay," Olivia reassured him with a smile that she hoped would diffuse the shock in his tone.

"Okay? How can it be? You're supposed to be taking it easy, not...not...what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. But CiCi's going to help plan our wedding."

"Wedding? Now? In your hospital room?"

"No. God, no." CiCi interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Since this is the beginning of my maternity leave I actually have the time to devote to it and finalize every last detail."

"It's a nice thought and I'm happy it's something you're interested in but I'm more concerned about the execution. Wedding planning is one of the most stressful activities in the world and with CiCi in control..." He gave his cousin a sheepish grin as she glared.

"I promise that I won't do anything more than look and give a thumbs up or thumbs down; CiCi and the experts will handle the rest."

"Livvie-"

"Fitz, don't worry, I swear that I'll take it easy. With the exception of bathroom breaks I'm not leaving bed again until Nick is safe in my arms. And when he's finally here we'll have so much to celebrate. Right now I can't think of anything better than being surrounded by our friends, our family, and our baby boy declaring our love for each other until the day that we die." Her voice was practically melodic as she verbalized her thoughts. "But if you're not interested just let me know and we'll drop it and hospital room wedding it will be."

Olivia's excitement infectious Fitz found himself seriously entertaining the possibilities. "It depends on whether CiCi's putting me in a tux or tails."

"I think I'll leave that up to you, Fitzy."

"Well since you're being so accommodating," he smirked, thrilled that they now had the chance to focus on happier times to come."What date are we looking at, Livvie?"

"I have a few ideas."

His eyebrows furrowed at her cryptic reply. "And are you going to share?"

"I will once we're alone."

"Alone?" He parroted, detecting a gleam in her eyes that bolstered his curiosity.

After a quick glance in Abby and CiCi's direction, she weighed her words before she spoke. "The days that first come to mind are very dear to us. They revolve around very special and private moments so I think that we should decide alone, together."

Already convinced that he would be completely on board with wherever her imagination was leading her Fitz smiled. "Mmm, together. I love the sound of that."


	56. Chapter 56

AN: **torri. oats** thank you for your patience and allowing me to whine my way through this entire chapter. You are a truly a saint for accepting and responding to my one million and one messages lol. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review last chapter and to those of you who've PM'ed recently. **IAMASCANDALLOVER** I really really hope this helps with your canon Olitz frustrations but if not just know that I tried.

**Chapter 56**

Sitting swollen and frustrated with an expression that could stop the strongest person in their tracks Olivia's current mood was in noticeably stark contrast to the tranquility that usually inhabited her bedroom. At her wit's end from a lack of productivity, a growl erupted from deep within her as she shut down her laptop and threw the legal pad and the pen she had planned to use out of reach.

A witness to Olivia's behavior from his position at the entryway, Fitz's brows shot up in surprise as he held on tightly to the tray in his possession. Still observant yet silent, his own face fell as weariness took over hers prompting him to close the distance between them without missing a beat.

After planting a kiss on her forehead and lowering her lunch onto the nightstand he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and crossed his arms. "I would ask how it's been going since I've been at the office but I think I may already have my answer."

Looking up at him as she pinched the bridge of her nose, Olivia's eyes sharpened and then rolled in her head. "Cute. You're real cute. Its just too damn bad that I can't enjoy it or anything else right now."

"And why not?"

"Because my concentration is shot, Fitz! Two hours later and not one coherent thought, sentence or phrase! Nothing captivating, inspiring, or acceptable! And nothing even grammatically correct. I can't think, God forbid write, for shit."

"Come on now, Livvie. I'm sure that that's not true." His tone conveyed his disbelief while his hand found her knee and squeezed.

"Oh, but it is. And since it is, please tell me how I'm going to get others behind my vision for A Safe Place when I can't properly articulate and communicate this foundation's mission?"

Sighing, she tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and gestured wildly. "I need to somehow translate every hope and desire I have for the children who'll need our services into something that lets the world know that I am serious about impacting lives of our youngest and most vulnerable. I want to make it clear that this isn't some vanity project that I'm just slapping my name on and funneling money into. I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm committed to not only the charity itself but the children who'll be changed for the better."

"And you will." He said adamantly. After weeks of listening to ideas that were birthed from her wish to create a space that would provide a range of basic life necessities and beyond his voice held the confidence that she seemed to be lacking at the moment. "With your drive, a substantial amount of capital and a competent experienced support system behind you, not only will your vision become reality it will flourish."

When she didn't return his smile his faltered as his focus sharpened on her. "Are you sure that problems getting your message across is the only thing bothering you right now?"

"Well what else could it possibly be?" She countered with a huff.

Chuckling at the twinge of annoyance in her tone Fitz shook his head as his hands ceased stroking her thighs to rest on her stomach. "I don't know. Maybe you're wound a little tighter than usual due to the fact that your due date has passed and still no Nick."

After placing one hand on her stomach and giving it a generous pat she sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. Dr. D says that I'm fine and he's fine; who cares that it's September when he was supposed to be here in August?"

Her bravado crumbling under the knowing look he shot her blew out a breath and mumbled. "Oh who am I kidding, this kid has me on edge. But if nothing else his stubbornness proves that he's definitely our child. Just months ago we were scared out of our minds that he was going to be here too soon and now he's taking his sweet time making his much anticipated appearance."

"He definitely knows how to keep all the attention; just like his mom," Fitz ran his finger along the corner of Olivia's mouth and smirked while his voice dipped low. "You know there are ways to help things along if you want to avoid being induced next week."

"So I've been told," Olivia replied. Taking full advantage of his close proximity she gave a soft kiss to his neck while her hand stroked its way down the front of his shirt, catching and then releasing buttons along the way. "But as tempting as the alternative is to the dreaded Pitocin and all the other unfortunate ways Dr. D can get me to the desired end, I have to regrettably pass."

"Really now?" Fitz pulled back and raised an eye in surprise. "You really don't want to..."

"Oh I do," she responded quick and eager. "God knows I do. But not like this and not for this. When you and I finally make love again I just want it to be about us and preferably when I'm not looking like a beached whale."

"As if you could ever. Each and every part of you takes my breath away just like when I first laid eyes on you."

"Charmer." She murmured and reverently caressed his cheek.

"Truth teller." He corrected turning his head until his lips connected with the palm of her hand.

"Love of my life, man of my dreams and father of my child." Olivia stated, brushing the fingers of her free hand through the curls of his hair. "So tell me Top Chef will you do me the honor of sharing this lunch with me?"

With a chuckle he nodded and touched his forehead to hers."Seeing as how I've almost been salivating at the thought all morning I'd be delighted."

* * *

><p>After a lunch date that included food, conversation and a reluctantly agreed upon movie, Olivia found herself stirring within the warmth of her husband's strong embrace. As she grew more alert she groaned, shifted and then rubbed her eyes. Craning her neck to get a glimpse of Fitz, she found him sleeping peacefully so she made sure her movements were even more slower and more gentle than the norm as she worked herself out of his hold on her.<p>

Once on her feet she caught the hem of her marigold sundress in her hand and slowly padded to the bathroom with the hope of easing some of the physical discomfort she was experiencing. And although her actions brought a small measure of relief it was short lived. Almost within a blink of an eye the slight pain she felt returned and then intensified. Determined to breathe her way through the dull ache that originated low in her back, that ended with the feeling of a wrecking ball being placed on her pelvis, she protectively clutched her stomach and made her way up the few steps to the sofa located underneath the bedroom's window.

Even though the episode occurred quickly and blindsided her with the extent of pain she didn't panic. After experiencing and surviving his near premature birth combined with the months actually spent anticipating and imagining his debut, a surprising sense of calm overtook her. And in spite of the frequent and gnawing reservations about her abilities to mother, she welcomed the process her body would undergo as she was thrilled and way past ready to meet her son.

"So is this your way of telling me it's showtime baby boy or are you just getting my hopes up again?" Olivia whispered, casting a glance down to her abdomen before looking across the room. The sight of Fitz still sleeping soundly, his very essence lost deep in oblivion as she communicated with their son made the moment she was presently experiencing even more profound. Smiling while her hands continued circular motions on her bump her eyes stayed trained on her husband. "And what about Daddy? Should I wake him now or wait until I have a better idea of what you're up to?"

The rumble of her husband's snores reverberating throughout the space contradicting the serene expression on his face gave her reason to chuckle her way through the pangs that wracked her. "I guess it won't be the worst thing in the world to wait it out a little longer. After all, if this is really it this could be last time he gets a decent rest for a while."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 1<strong>_

Attempting to take her mind off the pain Olivia focused her attention on the watch on her wrist timing her contractions as she paced. As her agony increased the sound of her husband's name grew even more pronounced each time it left her lips. And without a reaction from him she had no other choice but to hobble closer to him and try again.

Shooting straight up in bed in response to a particularly forceful sounding Fitzgerald, Fitz's dazed and squinted gaze landed on Olivia. It didn't take him long to figure out that something was going on. Her breathing was labored, her eyes were wild and the slight grimace that lined her lips morphed into something more similar to a provoked animal's snarl right before his very eyes.

"Livvie?" He said as the fog of interrupted sleep lifted from his brain. "Livvie, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong? Is it...is it?"

She simultaneously nodded and roared as a wave of fresh torment ripped through her. Biting down on her lip as tears sprang to her eyes she breathlessly answered, "It's time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 3<strong>_

"Oh my God! How much longer can this possibly go on?" Olivia lamented to no one in particular after her latest contraction convinced her that she was experiencing the slowest progression of labor throughout all time.

"I don't know sweetheart but I do know that you are doing just fine." Fitz remarked sincerely.

Annoyed by the incessant noise from the hospital monitors, the room's brightness and warm décor that was designed to bring about calm and serenity, but failed miserably at its job, she grumbled at it all. There had never been a time in her life that she had been so completely over everything including the excruciating and tedious process of labor. Ignoring the sympathetic look from her nurse Olivia averted her eyes and focused solely on the man by her side. Currently continuing his attempts to soothe her through the intensity of the ordeal he rubbed her hand and kissed it after she loosened her grip on his. Flashing her a brilliant grin he planted a quick peck on her lips. "Olivia Grant, you are the bravest, strongest and most amazing woman I know and you are doing great."

"Yeah?" Her head bobbed up and down as she basked in his approval and broke out a smile on par with his.

"Absolutely." Fitz reassured her before addressing the young woman overseeing all the activity on the various equipment linked to his wife.

After Olivia was reexamined, the brunette looked to the couple and smiled. "I'll go page the anesthesiologist."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hour 5<em>**

Her disposition brightening under the effects of the administered epidural Olivia practically cooed at Fitz as he re-entered the room. "Honey, you're back!"

"That I am," he replied. Amused and fascinated by her current state he tried his best to stifle the laughter that was fighting its way from his gut. "I take it we're feeling better."

"So much better that I almost feel nothing. I swear these drugs are a miracle, Heaven sent. And I honestly think that we should look into getting a supply for the road."

"Well besides that being highly illegal; tell me why either of us would need or better yet, want, to be numb at our waist and below once you've given birth?"

"Touché" Emitting a sigh as he sat down next to her, Olivia brought her hand to his cheek and squeezed. His weary tone and drooping face pained her, upset her because she was in no position to take care of him at the moment. "You look tired."

"And you look beautiful, so well rested. I never knew a woman could sleep so pleasantly during something like this."

"I'm telling you that epidural is magic, baby. It's really too bad that you have to go without."

"I think I'll live," he declared as his toyed with her wristband.

She shrugged. "So how is everyone else holding up?"

"They're anxious, curious. I swear they're chomping at the bit for me to return with the news of Nick's arrival."

"Still? After all this time?"

"Still after all this time."

"But it's been hours now and could possibly be hours more. They should all just go home, wind down, get ready for bed and come back tomorrow."

"Yeah, because that's exactly what they'll do," he snorted. Lifting her head with a tilt of her chin he narrowed his eyes on her. "Did that beloved epidural of yours erase your memory, Livvie? Because not one member of our family is going anywhere until they at least get a peek at Nick. Hell, I'm half afraid to go back out there without him."

Hit with a vision of everyone charging an empty handed Fitz as he returned to the waiting room, she giggled. "Come on they can't be that bad. At least not yet."

"Maybe not. But you know there is nowhere else they would possibly choose to be other than right here for us and Nick."

"I know. You're right."

"I am. So who's up first on the visitors list?"

Without even thinking she blurted out, "The kids. I'd really like to spend some more time with Karen and Gerry before we welcome their baby brother."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 10<strong>_

His heart and stomach in knots watching Olivia grumble, grouse and swear as she lay in pain, Fitz tried to swallow the helplessness he felt by trying to make himself useful. He whispered words of reassurance and tried to dab away sweat from her forehead. He offered to massage her shoulders and back, to fetch ice chips and water; all of which she had rejected time and time again.

"Livvie, baby, what can I do?"

"Nothing," she growled and then cried, "I don't know. Something is wrong, Fitz. It feels like the medicine is wearing off because I can feel everything and I don't want to feel anything. I'm not supposed to feel anything close to this."

"I know and I'm sorry. But they said that it's almost time so there's nothing else they can do, nothing else they can give to you." Distress clearly evident in her eyes he thought fast. "Look, baby, I know we said just me and you but do you want Janice? I mean obviously your grandmother's been through this, maybe she can help you in some way that I can't. I'll just..."

When he turned towards the exit she stretched out her hand and screeched. "No, Fitz, no. Just you. And me. Just the two of us."

As he smiled and bent to kiss her the door to the room swung open and her doctor breezed into the room with the most jovial tone and demeanor beaming at the parents to be. "So how's everything going in here? I heard a rumor that someone thinks it's a perfect day for a birthday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hour 12<strong>_

A constant throughout Olivia's pants from exertion, her grunts and shrieks from pain, Fitz marveled at the determination with which Olivia powered through it all; even when she voiced doubts that she could continue. When she allowed, he encouraged and held her. When she was preoccupied he choked back the tears that threatened to spring forth as he grappled with his inability to shield her, his inability take on and away her suffering.

"I'm done, Fitz, I quit," Olivia announced with the shake of her head. "It's just too much and I can't. I-"

Just as determined to see her through as she was to quit he ignored the death grip she had on his hand. "You are doing amazing, Livvie! You are so amazing! You've got this. Just a little bit more and it'll be done. You will have done it. You will have brought our boy into the world."

In awe of the progress she made in spite of her protests he touched and kissing her as she took a break at doctors orders. But Olivia was too exhausted, anxious, sweaty and scared to fully understand and appreciate his support or the reprieve.

Long accustomed to the exhausted mother to be's plight, Dr. Delepaz chimed in. "Fitz is right Olivia; you've almost brought it home. It's almost done. On the count of three I need you to bear down and give me a big big push."

"I can't!" Olivia screamed. Insistent, she waved her hands pointed her fingers and blubbered. "I'm so tired and it hurts. And I just keep pushing and pushing but nothing's happening."

"But it is. You're so close and I can see him. Don't you want to see him? I know that after all this time and all your effort you must want him in your arms, right?"

After looking at the woman and then Fitz she nodded. "I do."

"Then in order for you to have just that you have to push. So let's try this again on three..."

* * *

><p>Lying back in exhaustion as waves of relief, triumph, love and gratefulness washed over her, Olivia tore her eyes off of her son and the professionals tending to him long enough to glance at Fitz. Her attention on him she melted as she recognized the familiar look on his face, a look that she had been the recipient of many times before. He was just as in love and enthralled with the hefty, squirming and squealing bundle of joy that was being placed on her chest as she was and it was apparent to anyone with eyes.<p>

Amazed by the scene, her emotions and her new reality, she choked out something that was a half cry half laugh when she reached out and touched Nicholas for the first time, when she felt the entire weight of him right over her heart. "Well, hello there. Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you?"

"My God he's beautiful." Fitz gasped while kissing and stroking the top of the newborn's head before gazing at Olivia. "He's beautiful just like his mama."

"He's beautiful no doubt but as for the rest you lie. I feel and I'm positive that I look like I've been repeatedly run over by a Mack Truck but I dont care. I dont care because Nick is here and healthy and perfect in every way. Although at the moment he looks like he's completely done with us both already."

Completely done in by and unable to resist the plump cheeks, button nose and microscopic hands, Fitz chuckled and studied the solemn face of his son; the face that he saw so much of himself and his wife in already, the face whose features were currently twisting as tiny lips puckered and opened to release an impressive ear splitting wail that had apparently been building for some time if it were judged it by its strength.

"It also seems that the kid possesses an exceptional set of lungs." Fitz added while committing everything about his son and his first minutes with him to memory.

"Well that's good because God knows they're a must in this family."

"Speaking of," Fitz began as his eyes flew to the clock on the wall, "I guess I'll have to start making my way to the waiting room to share the good news with everyone soon."

"Soon, but not just yet." Olivia suggested with a smile, her gaze alternating between father and son.

"No, not yet," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her while one hand remained on Nick the entire time.

The world that seemed to melt away as they celebrated returned when Olivia's obstetrician stepped forward. "Are you ready to cut the cord, Dad?"

"Ready? Are you kidding?" Fitz smirked making a show out of stretching and cracking his knuckles once he stood up straight. "I've been ready for this since the moment I found out about him and it will be my absolute honor."

* * *

><p>After the job was done, after they spent more time doting on and bonding with their child they reluctantly handed him over and watched as he was whisked away to the nursery. With Olivia's glare still trained on the door Fitz laid a gentle hand on top of hers. "You're not worried are you? You do know it's all part of procedure, right?"<p>

"I do and I'm not worried. I'm just so.." She paused and grasped for the right words to describe what she was feeling. When she couldn't find them, realized that there would probably never be any, joy bubbled over into laughter as she yelped. "It's Nick and he's finally here. It just feels so great, so right. But at the same time a little unreal."

Sharing in her excitement while he sorted and soaked in every detail, every emotion from the event, he kissed her hand and then entwined it with his. "Oh, believe it, it's real. And it's only going to get better."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," he smiled.

Her hands roamed his chest, his neck and even ears while she yawned and said. "Then I'll have to hold you to that."

Enjoying time alone with her he moved forward with a growl planted a kiss in her and on her face. "You can hold me right now but only if you're up to it."

Functioning on pure bliss and receptive to his touch, she drew strength from him and his love and declared. "I'm always up for anything as long as it involves you."

* * *

><p>The next time Olivia opened her eyes she was instantly treated to the sight of her husband and son. As Fitz held onto the baby blue swaddled infant for dear life they both seemed to have found a peaceful sleep in the rocking chair by her side. Sitting up with a wince she watched and listened. She listened to and relished the soft contented sounds they emitted, watched the rise and fall of Fitz's chest as her Nick moved up and then down with it.<p>

As if she had called out to him Fitz stirred. While his hands remained protectively yet calming on Nick's back he held Olivia's gaze and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, mommy."

After standing and gently placing Nicholas in his bassinet, Fitz took his place on the bed next to Olivia. The longer they sat and their minds cleared the more they talked, although the bulk of the conversation centered on Nick. They gushed over him equally, shamelessly, discussed his schedule and how well he was adapting to the real world after only four whole hours in it. They admitted that even after all that had taken place; the physical and mental exertion and the lack of true sleep, they found themselves oddly energized and ready to face the day and all that it held. There would be an official birth announcement followed by a slew of obligatory calls that needed to be directed to the proper place. But most of all there would be family. Family that would appear to rejoice and welcome and watch over their own.

Instinctively turning in the direction of the baby's cries, Olivia held back her next thought and then calmed when he settled down and resumed his slumber. Returning her attention to Fitz she jerked in surprise at the gift wrapped item he held in his hand under her nose. Her shock at the move quickly turning to tears as she covered her mouth to muffle her gasp.

"Oh my God Fitz what did you do?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged innocently although his smile was wicked. "I just found a little way to say thank you, Livvie."

"For?"

"For our son, our life and everything else that you've given me. You saved me and made me the luckiest man walking the planet. Watching you labor to bring him to us gutted me. I've never felt so powerless in all my life. But at the same time you, you've never been stronger or more beautiful. You are-"

The rest of his words were lost on their lips as she pulled him close. She kissed him with all the love, strength and passion she possessed; only pausing when she heard voices outside her room door. Once the disturbance was no more, she moved back in but Fitz held her back.

"Fitz, what...?"

"It's not that I'm not thrilled with your special way of saying thanks but don't you want to know what's in the box?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually?" he scoffed.

"Well I already know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you've outdone yourself; that you've chosen something spectacular, something that I'll love. But all I've ever really needed is you, Fitz. You are all that I will ever want. Everything that I've given you, you've given to me. When I saved you, you saved me too. So I guess that makes the both of us the luckiest people on the planet."

Before either could say anymore Nick's shrill cries interrupted them and commanded their attention. Deciding then and there to include the little one in the moment Fitz rose and winked at Olivia before adding. "We are the luckiest people on the planet indeed."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Feeling a strong set of arms envelope her as she took in the scene before her Olivia's already broad smile widened. While practically melting into Fitz's embrace she swooned and watched and tried to remember just how long she had been rooted in place taking in the sight of her grandparents doting on Nicholas. It didn't matter how many times she witnessed it, and there had been too many to count over the past month, she could never tire or remain unaffected by their interactions.

Whether it was the way in which they laughed and smiled and spoke to him in the softest of tones as they decided on the perfect nickname, told him stories of their family's history or just babbled nonsensical gibberish that was seemingly required in the presence of newborns; every moment experienced felt like a dream. Each and every time she observed how they cuddled with and cradled him, how they delicately and lovingly inspected and rained kisses down upon on his miniature features, fingers and toes, she couldn't imagine life getting any sweeter but somehow every day revealed itself to be better than the one before.

Giggling at Fitz's discreet but still somewhat clumsy attempt to tickle her she dug her nails into his forearms and turned her head just as his lips made contact with her ear. "Remember we've got people waiting. Are you about ready to head out, Livvie?"

"In a minute," she whispered, captivated by the events unfolding just a few steps out of their reach.

Although she couldn't deny that Fitz was right; that across town there was already a group of people essential to making their wedding run smoothly assembled and anticipating their arrival; she just couldn't tear herself away from her child, her home and the peace found there.

And while initial instincts encouraged and assured her that it would be okay to postpone posing for the photograph that would be used for their invitations, that it would be okay to cancel the final tasting of entrees to be approved for the menu; thoughts of the time, talent and effort others had already used on their behalf forced her to reconsider.

So after a few minutes more had passed Olivia threaded her fingers through Fitz's, tugged and pulled him into the living room. Smiling down at Nicholas she averted her eyes from his blue gingham clad body long enough to speak to her grandparents. "Excuse us. We really don't mean to break up the party but can we say goodbye to the little guy before we take off? Pop Pop," Olivia added when she noticed the older man bristle.

"Oh, Livvie, don't hold it against him," Janice interjected. "We're just helpless against this little angel's charms and can't bear to let him go even for a minute. Of course the sooner you two were to give me a great granddaughter the sooner this issue becomes a moot one."

Refusing to be pacified by the innocence Janice's tone projected, Olivia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes knowingly. "Or it could just mean that the both of you would each have your arms full while we have to continue to look in from the outside."

Watching the older woman's lips twitch, Olivia crossed her arms at her chest and chuckled as her gaze returned to Nicholas. "But believe me, I do understand. He just wraps you around all of his fingers and toes with no effort at all, doesn't he?"

After running a hand under the back of her royal blue wrap dress Olivia took a seat in the chair adjacent to the sofa her grandparents occupied while Fitz scooped the infant up in his arms. Reacting to suddenly having his comfort level disturbed Nicholas stirred, squirmed and voiced his displeasure with a sharp wail that cut through the air and reddened his round face.

Kissing the tiny fingers that shot straight up in the air, Fitz immediately worked to soothe his son, starting with what he hoped was a measured reassuring tone. "Shh. Shh. Oh, it's okay, bud. I've got you. I promise that daddy's got you."

Along with the fervent declaration he placed a kiss to the boy's temple and positioned him against his chest. Pleased with the way Nicholas calmed, Fitz held him close before shifting him and smiling into his serious face. As the baby's discerning gaze met his contented one, Fitz's heart flip flopped in his chest.

Now a recipient of undivided attention Fitz leaned in and whispered, playfully quizzing the boy about how his day had transpired in his absence. After an extended one way chat and another round of hugs and kisses, he gingerly placed Nicholas in Olivia's impatiently waiting arms.

Once Nicholas was all hers, Olivia sighed, cooed and showered him with smooches of her own. As his head came to rest in the crook of her neck she rubbed comforting circles along his back and hummed. Relishing the moment, she inhaled his scent and basked in the unspeakable joy that accompanied his nearness. When he suddenly jerked against her, breaking her out of the serenity that had settled over and around her, she laughed.

Certain that her outburst was the catalyst for his piercing cry, guilt gently gnawed at her as she bounced and soothed him. Apologizing for upsetting him, her lips were as soft as her words as they pressed against his dark hair. When he finished clutching and crying and eventually relaxed she lowered him into her lap. With her mouth puckered in sympathy she dried the tears from his large gray eyes and from his plump cheeks before she traced a finger along his jawline hoping to coax his deep dimple out of hiding.

Even while distracted by the task at hand she vaguely registered Fitz calling to her, telling her that they needed to go and was immediately struck with regret. Exhaling she brought Nicholas closer and promised that she would return shortly as his nurse approached. While Fitz said his own goodbyes, Olivia rehashed already ingrained wishes and instructions before they were off and on their way.

* * *

><p>Standing in a new but standard tailored black suit, Fitz shared the immediate space of the hotel ballroom with his cousin. As CiCi continued chattering and incessantly so, he feigned interest in what she had to say while his hands busied themselves in his pockets and then with his slim tie. While anticipating Olivia's arrival and predicting just how long it would actually take for her to finish dressing and show up; words like deadlines, venues, expenses and accommodations occasionally penetrated his conscience before falling by the wayside as he eyed their swanky surroundings.<p>

Despite the extravagant setting the atmosphere was far from stuffy. His souring attitude aside, the mood was airy. The room was beautifully lit and boasting a slew of complementary sights and sounds. Soft music filtered throughout the place and the black piano to his immediate left gleamed and held an bountiful bouquet of white lilies in the center. Hotel employees concentrating on various jobs milled about adorning their designated tables with either red, gold or purple settings and depending on what else what was required of them spoke in hushed or hurried tones.

Just as Fitz fixed his mouth to ask a question of CiCi an energetic middle aged man, who was slowly slipping into the role of their unofficial family photographer, interrupted. "Excuse me, sir, but would you like us to capture a few solo shots while we wait for Mrs. Grant?"

Fitz's expression providing the answer better than words ever could, the photographer toned down his enthusiasm some as he retreated from their presence to confer with his assistants.

Watching the exchange with inexplicable weariness, CiCi rubbed her temple and groaned. "Honestly, Fitzy, you are such a spoilsport."

"No, I'm just a man who'd rather be at home or almost anywhere other than here. A spoilsport wouldn't have showed up at all. A spoilsport would have nixed every last one of your grandiose plans for a ceremony seeing as how I'm already legally and blissfully wedded."

"Don't you dare get any ideas," CiCi warned while her eyes widened. "You promised, Fitzgerald."

"If you'd just take a moment to rewind I'm sure you'd remember we promised you, Abby, and Harrison, Liv's grandparents and the kids. You know, our family. But in a few month's time and apparently lax supervision on our part you've turned it into the country's next summit."

Feeling defensive she folded her arms and blew out a breath. "It's not a summit, it's a celebration. The love that you two share isn't something that comes along every day. It's definitely not something seen in our circle very often so why not celebrate it and show the world what it's all about? Why not give others some hope and something to aspire to?"

"Wow!" he grinned, "You really will say just about anything to put on a party, won't you?"

"Oh shut it," she said, rolling her eyes and slapping his stomach.

Before he could shoot back with a quick retort all thoughts and ability to express himself vanished as he glimpsed Olivia enter the room. She was a vision; his dream come true and headed straight for him, her post pregnancy body which was starting to show the results of her workout regime sheathed in bold red.

The gown a custom strapless creation with a fitted bodice that highlighted the sweetheart neckline and flared skirt embellished with chiffon rosettes was a literal jaw dropper. Even though she was swimming in yard after yard of hand crafted rose accents, so much so that Abby provided assistance by gathering the material in her hands as Olivia strutted her way to her groom, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she owned the look from head to toe.

"My woman in red," Fitz remarked once she was close enough to touch. Resisting the urge to kiss the expertly applied red pout from her lips he shut his eyes and thought of CiCi droning on about the importance adding more of everything to the day and then settling the numerous inevitable debts until he had himself under control.

"There you are my handsome husband," Olivia smiled once his eyes landed on hers. "So tell me was it worth the wait?"

His eyes brightening as she executed the slowest of pivots and then touched his cheek, he pulled her in close to him. "Always." He replied with a smile. While his fingers strummed their way along her bare shoulder and back, he fastened his lips to her ear and murmured. "You're always worth the wait."

* * *

><p>Observing their connection, the way they moved and communicated with each other whether with or without words Abby leaned towards CiCi. "Are you seeing this?"<p>

"With my own eyes."

"It's like no one else is even here," she stated even as the couple adjusted their bodies and expressions to comply with the photographer's directions.

"Isn't that always their way?" CiCi sighed dreamily.

"Well that is true," Abby conceded. With her hand resting against her throat she watched Olivia whisper and then smile as Fitz's jaw and his grip on her tightened. "Did you catch that? I wonder what she just said?"

CiCi tossed her hair over one shoulder and shrugged. "Like we'll ever know. I just count it an honor and a privilege to be able to watch them smolder up close like this yet again."

* * *

><p>After wrapping the photography session that involved several wardrobe and scenery changes Olivia and Fitz returned to the ballroom casually dressed in dark denim jeans and sweaters. As they took their seats at the table alongside CiCi and Abby a small party of servers appeared and immediately got down to business.<p>

"You know," Abby began and paused briefly to marvel in regret at the soon to be devoured prawn cocktail, "I know you wanted options before you chose the perfect picture for the Save the Dates but let's face it, there's no other choice after that dress."

"There really isn't," Olivia freely admitted.

When she took into account how amazing she had felt even before Fitz's enthusiastic response to her in the gown it was clear that the decision had already been made for her.

After taking a light sip from her wine glass Abby traced a circle around its rim."And even though it pains me to admit it CiCi had a great idea earlier. She thought that maybe you'd be interested in possibly taking some of the other shots from today as well as some of you guys with the kids and create photo albums for the guests. That way all the extra photo time won't be for nothing. And it'll be the ultimate keepsake for all of us Grant Family fans."

"We'll see."

Considering the suggestion Olivia dug into her portion of duck ballotine. Nodding her approval and respect for the execution of the creation, for the sensations it created on the palate, she knew it had to be a definite addition to the menu.

"You should also know that if you needed an extra set of hands to pack up for Vermont I'd be more than happy to help with that too."

"Would you really now?" Olivia asked as her gazed sharpened. "Or could it be that you're in a volunteering mood just so that you can come over and steal kisses from my son?"

"What can I say other than you know me well?" Abby laughed. "It's only been a month so sue me for not being able to resist the chubbiest cheeks in all the land. I'm sure over time I'll become immune to the cuteness or maybe not when we factor in his genes. But I think that combined with the glorious peasant be gone look that he gives to anyone not named Liv or Fitz entitles him to my undying love and devotion for the rest of our lives."

"He does not!" Olivia's protested with a shriek. Eyes that were shimmering with amusement seconds before grew dark when she turned her attention to the brunette waitress whose eyes seemed to find themselves glued to Fitz.

Already annoyed with how the petite pretty young thing was lavishing all of her skills on Fitz, how she hovered and attended to his needs whether it was rushing to provide a refill of food and drink or supplying clean cutlery or fresh napkins before he even realized there was in fact a need and all while excelling at virtually ignoring everyone else, Olivia was close to commenting on her observations when she felt a hand shaking her wrist.

"Where'd you go just now?" Abby wondered."I was asking about Vermont and all I got was radio silence in return."

"I'm sorry. What about Vermont?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Oh not long enough to be missed. It'll just be a quick jaunt and back before he hits the road for the book and some speaking engagements. It's even more beautiful there right now so I thought it'd be nice to spend a few days reconnecting and unwinding right in the thick of all the fall foliage. I also think it'd be beautiful to take Nick to the place where it all began."

"It will be. But I'm afraid that I can only okay it on one condition."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You have to beam me in by video every morning, noon and night so Nicky Pooh doesn't forget about his Aunt Abby."

"Since that would be downright criminal I'm sure that something can be arranged."

* * *

><p>Sensing her distraction from the minute she took her seat inside the car, a preoccupation that continued once the vehicle started moving, Fitz began to slide closer to Olivia. Determined to bring her back to the present he touched her and drew her closer before turning her head towards his and placing his lips on hers.<p>

"There," he announced after breaking the connection. While his hands continued cupping her face, his eyes narrowed on her with hawk like precision. Bothered by what he saw he frowned. "Separation anxiety aside, it wasn't the absolute worst way to spend an afternoon but I don't know why I'm getting the feeling you beg to differ. What's going on?"

"I think the better question would be what isn't? Both of us are functioning on next to no sleep while caring for an infant and finalizing wedding and christening plans. I don't even want to get started on the lack of progress I'm making with my building search and then most importantly, there's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You're getting ready to leave us behind. And the closer it gets for you to do it, the less I like it."

"Livvie-"

She held up a hand to silence him. "I know why you're doing it. I know that you have to and need to and even want to. Hell even I want you to! Make no mistake I love and admire what you do, I'm just telling you that as your wife I don't like what it means for me."

"Well I don't like it that much either but we both knew these things were coming; things that I've been attached and committed to for a while now. We also agreed it'd be taxing on all of us, but Nick in particular, to cart him from city to city and state to state so soon."

"We did."

"Since I can't change my plans, are you changing your mind about staying behind?"

"Every day." She admitted and relaxed her head on his chest. With a sigh she added, "But the kids still have school and the excessive traveling would be too much for Nick to handle. So here is where we'll be, keeping those home fires burning until you return."

"I promise the wait won't be too long." He vowed and kissed the top of her head. "But even though some things are out of our hands now I think I'm still capable of taking some of the stress off your lovely shoulders."

Lulled by the tenor of the promise in his voice and the feel of his hands on her thigh she felt long building tensions start to subside."Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"You see I know for a fact that there's a spare office right next to mine at the Grant Center. All you have to do is say the word and it's yours. You can use it whenever you want to work outside of the house. You can use it until you get your own thing set up how you want it or you can use permanently. Whatever will make you happy...if you're interested that is."

"That's a beautiful offer, Mr. President. It's generous, thoughtful and oh so very touching," she smiled. Running her fingers along his she traced the width of his wedding band as her voice dipped seductively. "But I think it's only fair that I warn you."

"Of?"

"I'm currently a woman on a budget so it would really depend on what the rent was like before I agree. I wouldn't want to accept your proposition without being able to meet any and all requirements you might have for me."

"Well I appreciate the honesty and consideration. And since I believe in the cause one hundred percent I'm positive that we can work something out."

"Are you sure because-"

Silencing her with a long, leisurely but heated kiss, he took his time savoring the taste of her lips and the feel of her body almost going limp under his touch. Almost heady from the emotions she awakened within him, from the control that she freely gave and at times demanded he pulled back before he forgot himself and the restrictions still in place. When they broke apart it took all the willpower he possessed to disregard the lustful look in her eyes."Yes. I have no doubt that we can't come up with an arrangement that will greatly benefit the both of us very soon."

Smiling she rearranged her sweater and wiped away the faintest trace of her lipstick from his skin. "If you're sure, I'll leave the specifics in your hands."

* * *

><p>After a lively dinner that included more food, planning, opinions and laughter than Olivia could remember she took a break from the glorious chaos otherwise known as her family by sneaking off to the nursery for quality time with her son. When she had finished their routine of a story and at least two songs, of making sure his stomach was full, his bottom was dry and he had soundly settled into sleep before it was time to do it all over again, she returned to find the crowd around the table had all but dispersed with the exception of CiCi and Fitz.<p>

"What happened?" She pointed to the empty chairs while reclaiming her own.

"Everyone followed your lead," Fitz answered with a smile. "Karen suggested watching a movie but couldn't decide on which one so she enlisted Abby and Janice's input. But by the time they all can come to an agreement I'm sure it'll be her bedtime."

"And you forfeited your chance to referee?"

"Gladly,"Fitz admitted. "I trust the Colonel to handle it."

Using her hand to cover the snort that escaped she shook her head and turned to CiCi. "And what about you? Are you up for this?"

"Not tonight. I really would love to but it's been such a very long day," she sighed. While watching the spouses exchange glances she went into her purse, retrieved the item she was looking for and passed it to Olivia. "I'm returning the guest list as requested."

Whistling as she scanned it, Olivia bit down on her lip as it curled to the side. "After a quick look at this thing I'd say our wedding party will probably be larger than the number of people invited to the christening. Besides everyone already under the roof at the moment and a few of Fitz's nearest and dearest there really aren't any others that I feel comfortable sharing Nick's special moment with."

"I never thought I'd say this but low key can be good," CiCi agreed while envisioning immediate family, a single harpist and an elegant yet simple buffet. "It'll cut down on some of the crazy prep that's for sure."

"Speaking of cut, did you relay my concerns?"

Her eyebrows close to shooting past her hairline CiCi replied with vigor and pride."I did. And I'm confident it won't be a problem."

Displeased with being left out of the loop Fitz's head bobbed back and forth as he looked from his wife and cousin and then back again. "With this conversation being discussed right in front of me but flying completely over my head I wouldn't be so sure of that. I think it'd go a lot better if somebody starts talking."

"There was an issue that needed to be addressed and nipped in the bud earlier. And since this entire thing is a Cecily Barrington Chase production I had her take care of the girl." Olivia explained.

"Okay that's a start. But I'm still not completely out of the dark."

"The girl. At the hotel. The pretty little waitress that was flirting with you."

"Who? He wondered as faces from earlier flashed in his mind. "No! No she wasn't. Was she?"

"Yes, Fitz, honey, she was,"Olivia insisted. Finding his cluelessness endearing she gave a quick pat to his hand. "And I'm sure if she didn't value her life or livelihood she would have rubbed up against you before humping your leg. Either way I'm not giving her the chance to work up the courage to do so."

"So you what? Had CiCi report her and then got her fired?"

"No," CiCi answered with a smidgen of regret. "I just made it crystal clear to her that we weren't in need of her particular brand of hospitality. And that if she couldn't respect her patrons and their positions I would gladly help her find the work she was behaving like she was more suited for."

The woman's eyes and tone as cold as ice and a reminder that she didn't spend every day summoning rainbows and butterflies, Fitz gulped. "Why are the hairs on the back of my neck standing up right now?"

"Please. I'm a lamb compared to the Missus over there. I just tried to enlighten but spare the girl and Liv's stress levels while I was at it. And now that my good deed is done for the year I think it's time I bid you two lovebirds good night."

"Are you sure? You look like you have a couple of more hours in you."

"You lie hideously, Fitzgerald. But I'll forgive you if I can get a quick peek at my Nicky before I say goodbye to everyone else."

* * *

><p>Detecting the sound of the bedroom door opening and then closing, Fitz looked up from the laptop's screen and directly at Olivia. Noting the fatigue marring her features, but wise enough to refrain commenting, he led with what he hoped was a safer topic as he placed his device on the nightstand. "Abby make it out okay?"<p>

"Define okay?"

"Oh God!" He huffed and gazed upwards when he heard the strain and distress in her voice.

Ignoring his remark, she crossed the room and sat on the sliver of mattress his body didn't cover. "If we're speaking purely physical she's fine. But..."

"Yes?" He asked, hesitant but confident that drama was sure to ensue.

Olivia shut her eyes and ran her knuckles across her forehead."Harrison informed or warned or bragged about possibly bringing a date to the ceremony and she didn't take it so well."

"Of course she didn't! And I'll take that as a sign that we should call the whole thing off!"

"Fitz!"

"Sweetheart, come on! This whole spectacle is CiCi's creation and we just got swept along in it. I don't know if it was out of guilt or boredom from bed rest. Or maybe because we were so damn happy that Nick was going to be okay that we wanted to celebrate and agreed to anything. But from the beginning it was just you and me. And the original plan of recommitting in front of our family, for them, has gotten lost. Right now we still have the chance to choose between going big or going home. We can turn it around and take it all back if we want to."

"But what if I told you I don't want to?"

"You don't?"

She shook her head."Although exhausting, the deciding, plotting, planning, and shopping has kind of been fun. And everyone's getting so excited now. I mean CiCi goes without saying, but Grammie gets tickled every time she gets a look at the guest list and imagines being in the same room with some of the people on it and Karen's goes gaga over every little detail. To turn back now would be beyond a let down. But if you really don't want to we'll get over it."

"Yeah, when pigs fly," he snickered. Although in knowing her he was certain the disappointment she displayed in tone and expression was exaggerated for maximum effect, he easily relented. "I'm not falling for that one. None of you would ever let me forget it."

"Yay," she clapped excitedly. "Now I just have to find a guy for Abby so that she doesn't feel awkward and alone when the day rolls around."

"Livvie..."

"Which one of your single friends would you recommend to complement her personality?"

"Livvie..."

"Ooh, what about Peter? I love him. What are the chances that he'll show up without Marion?"

Cheeks flushing and eyes bulging at her question he choked out a cough. "Livvie, you can't be serious!"

"Not completely. What?" She asked when his eyes narrowed to nothing but slits. "It's not like his wife isn't busy juggling her own affairs be it literally or figuratively."

Aware that no thought was censored when the deepest of fatigue set in, he tapped Olivia's side of the mattress. "Okay, Mrs. Grant, bedtime. The sooner you get some sleep the closer we'll be to Vermont. God knows you need Vermont because I don't know if all of this is the result of exhaustion, the city or just being cooped up in the house too long."

"Ah, you love it." She said with the wave of her hand.

"I love you," he declared simply and matter of fact. Running his hand through her hair and down her neck he pulled her forward until his lips touched hers, moved against hers. "I love all of you, Livvie. Always and only you."

* * *

><p>Lured awake by the sounds of a husky baritone and laughter, Olivia tossed and turned and focused her eyes through the aid of a series of squints. When they were opened and working at their normal capacity she sat up to find Fitz sitting on the sofa holding Nick in his arms. A quick glance at the window revealing that the sun had barely cracked the sky she fell back onto the pillow. But when she heard Fitz speaking about the first time he laid eyes on her she pushed herself up by the elbows and watched the moment between father and son.<p>

Recognizing the change in the atmosphere; the absence of noise when there had just been evidence to support how soundly Olivia was sleeping, Fitz looked at the bed, locked eyes with her and grinned. Moving towards her he dropped a kiss on Nicholas' nose and explained the newest developments. "Well look who's joined us, bud. I tell you those ears of hers must have been burning."

After leaning over and securing himself a quick morning kiss, Fitz placed one pajama clad knee on the bed and shifted his body so that she could get a good look at Nicholas. "Say good morning, Mama."

"Good morning my little love bug," Olivia murmured as her hand reached out to stroke his hair. Amazed at the fact that he'd been bathed and dressed in a radiant yellow bodysuit at such an early hour her gaze traveled between the two. "Someone looks like their day is off to a great start. You're already bright eyed and ready for whatever."

"How about you tell her your dad's been on it? Tell Mama you've already had breakfast and a bath and that you're still as dry as the Sahara."

"Well you've both been busy, I'm impressed. And a little embarrassed because I didn't hear a thing."

"It's okay," Fitz reassured her. "It's the first night you haven't practically camped outside the nursery since we moved him out of here. I think you've more than earned those four straight hours of sleep."

"Well it feels like I slept on a bed of clouds," Olivia stated with a yawn.

When the telephone rang in the midst of her stretching, Fitz answered the device and then passed it on to her. After swapping pleasantries and a few brief words she fixed her eyes on her husband and son while she waited on the line.

"Hello, Mr. Berman."

Although his ears perked up at the utterance of the name, Fitz tried to keep his focus on Nick. He held and walked and whispered to him as Olivia continued her conversation from bed.

"Yes. Good morning to you too, sir. Fine. No, not at all. I'm doing well. Almost back to fighting form," she chuckled. "He's great. Wonderful. Thanks for asking. I'd say we're all still feeling each other out a little bit. Absolutely perfect. He's growing like a weed."

Listening intently, she winked at Fitz and mouthed something indecipherable to him as she pointed at the receiver. When he shrugged she repeated the motion before giving up. As the conversation progressed her demeanor changed and with her next breath she repeated the last words spoken to her. "Lunch today?

Completely caught off guard by the proposition she tried to disguise the confusion, curiosity and disappointment that hit. The question hanging in the air unanswered by her, her eyes bored into Fitz as she silently sought his input.

Already having arranged for them to be in the air by noon he tried to wrap his mind around the unexpected change in plans. While trying to figure out what was behind it all on his own his mouth set and gaze intensified but after a minute he relaxed both and nodded.

"Lunch sounds great, Mr. Berman," she smiled into the phone. "Is this...? I guess what I'm wondering is do I need...? Okay. Okay, I understand. I look forward to it as well. I will check with him to see what his afternoon looks like but I'll definitely see you there. All right, goodbye."

"So having lunch with Mr. BNN himself, are we?"

Fitz's question snapping her out of her reverie, Olivia indulged in a deep sigh before responding."Yeah, it looks that way. And I hope you meant that we in the literal sense because you've been invited."

"Do you want me to be invited?" He countered as he laid a now sleeping Nick in his cradle.

"Very much so."

Pleased with her reply he joined her in bed. "Then you beautiful lady have yourself a date. Are you ready for this?"

Thinking long and hard but still lacking a definitive answer she could only shrug."I don't know. But I do know there's really no sense in delaying the inevitable any longer."


	58. Chapter 58

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and those who are still reviewing 50+plus chapters later! Hi and thanks to those who recently decided to favorite and follow this little fic of mine. And to you blessed souls who tolerate me, my thoughts and rambles privately and continue pushing me to see this through, thank you. You really have no idea how your words of love for this story keep encouraging me when my interest in Olitz is pretty much nonexistent at this point.

Chapter 58

Unsure if the nerves coursing through her were really that palpable or if Fitz just inherently knew that she needed every last bit of support that he could offer, Olivia turned in the elevator and smiled at him when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. Closing her eyes she leaned into his touch and allowed the rest of the world to just melt away. For a minute there was no BNN, bosses, or contractual obligations and she was just Olivia, a woman in love.

In that moment she was merely a woman who was loved and in love with a kind, caring and powerful man who had proven to her that he would say or do anything to make her happy, a man who would no doubt move heaven and earth for her if it became necessary.

Inner strength surging with that comfort, confidence and knowledge, the camel Louboutins she had chosen to wear with her white wool dress made it that much easier for her to reach her target when she lifted her head so that her lips could meet his for a brief kiss.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this, Fitz." She said once they broke apart.

"Now there's no need for that. You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be." After removing the hand that had come to rest against his purple striped shirt, he brought it to his mouth, kissed every one of her fingertips and then gave it a quick squeeze while he searched her face. "Are you good?"

Despite her eager nod he heard her gulp so he pressed forward. "Livvie?"

As she shook her head from side to side a sigh escaped."Well I will be when it's over. He said that this was going to be informal. He said that there would be no Keegan or lawyers; that it would be no one but us. And I'm trying to keep all of that in mind but I still just can't help but to feel..."

Anxiety radiating off of her in waves he raised a hand to her cheek and held it there. "Hey, you don't have to say any more, I understand. Whatever happens just know that I'm here. I'm here, I've got your back and I'm on your side or wherever else you may need me to be."

"Of course you are. You never leaving my side is one thing I'll always be certain of."

Before he could reply to the words she spoke the elevator doors parted to reveal glistening marble floors that directed them to the designated penthouse suite.

Standing at the front door Olivia snickered at the absurdity of being truly intimidated by an inanimate object. But when she thought of what it represented, of what lay behind it that would undoubtedly change life as she knew it in one way or another, she sobered, released a breath and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Honestly at ease in the Berman home from the second she was warmly welcomed by its owners, by the time lunch was nearing its end Olivia had almost forgotten that the reason for the get together was not social in nature. After a complete tour of the enviable yet sterile space decked out in marble, glass and neutral tones given by the stylish and willowy lady of the manor, Olivia dove straight into tales of wedding plans and new motherhood when politely questioned about how life was treating her. The same topics, along with accompanying photos of Nicholas, dominated the ladies' conversation even while their meal was served and enjoyed.<p>

As the discussion continued into the parlor, an area that was near blinding with its white walls and pale blue furniture, Olivia listened as Lillian Berman spoke of some of the things she had encountered while being a working wife and new mother many years ago. Taking some advice to heart while surreptitiously discarding otherwise well intentioned counsel her gaze searched out and found Fitz's across the room. Although he was apparently deep in talks of his own she flashed him a pleasant smile before her attention shifted to the man seated to his right.

With an aura that telegraphed that he was indeed the king of his castle Joshua Berman slapped a perfectly suntanned hand against his slack covered knee and threw his head back in laughter at whatever was said. His laugh was rich and loud and continued until he realized he had an audience and then he cleared his throat and stood.

Always amazed by the youthful appearance and athletic build of the man nearing seventy Olivia took a minute to try to imagine her husband with a similar salt and pepper head of hair as she declined a drink from the bar. While he went about preparing beverages for himself and Fitz his wife moved to his side, reminded him of further obligations and excused herself from the room; but not before promising to speak with Olivia again before she left.

"Well, then," Joshua began after lowering himself back into his chair. "It looks like I've been put on notice so why don't we get down to it?"

His question met with stony silence but interested eyes he crossed his legs and coughed. "Well I don't think I'd be at all presumptuous in saying this has been a long time in coming, Olivia. Each of us knows that this has been long overdue but you've had far more important matters on your plate. I can't tell you how relieved we are to know all is well."

Grateful and beyond touched at the sentiment she tipped her head in appreciation and smiled."Well you definitely aren't the only ones. Nicholas' life, health and happiness means everything to his father and to me."

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. The reason I called you here is because the end of your maternity leave is fast approaching and I'd be a fool to think there weren't some unresolved issues between you and BNN considering the way it began."

Face flushing in embarrassment while recalling her confrontation with Keegan Olivia glanced in Fitz's direction in time to watch his jaw lock and took it as a sign that he was reliving the unpleasantness surrounding her decision to take professional matters into her hands at such a crucial moment in her pregnancy.

"Mr. Berman-"

"Olivia, how many times do I have to tell you you're a guest in my home? It's Josh."

"Okay," she relented meekly.

"Alright. Anyway, I'm sure you can understand that that particular experience and the reason you were there to begin with combined with all the reflecting first-time parenthood brings about has me wondering just where exactly your head is when it comes to your job."

Her hands wringing in her lap, Olivia expelled a soft breath before responding. "I have to say there are and always have been plenty of talks where my future with BNN has been the focus."

Her frankness caused him to lean forward and wince. "Well that doesn't sound very promising."

Needing to make sure her words were understood she further straightened her posture and spoke in a voice that was loud and clear. "I am by no means excusing my behavior with a superior but things have been said and lines have been crossed. And quite frankly I just don't see how we can return from either of those points."

With a curt nod and understanding gaze he glanced from wife to husband. "I suspected there might be some residual awkwardness and hurt feelings; maybe even some anger and distrust. Can I have a little of your time to explain where my thoughts on the situation have led me after reviewing your contract?"

After seeing Fitz nod, Olivia did the same. "We're all ears."

"As you may or may not know Grayson has two years left on his contract and he's given notice that those will be his last with us."

"What!" She exclaimed, his words crushing the image of the veteran anchor's lifeless body being forever frozen to his desk as if he were a taxidermied animal.

"You heard it here first, he's retiring. Which means we need that seat filled and I do believe it has your name on it."

Eyes widening as she struggled for oxygen she tapped a hand against her collarbone. "Are you kidding? You have to be. You can't be serious."

"But I am. Actually, I'm very serious."

Trying to school her reaction and temper the emotions that threatened to overflow she took a series of short quiet breaths. "I'm honored that you'd even consider me. But I can't...I don't...And that's two years from now. How can either of us be sure? I..."

"Give me six more months at _Top of the Morning_ so we can start preparing for your permanent absence. We also need time to make your transition to primetime as smooth and as painless as possible. Now there's no way Grayson will share anchor duties but you will be reporting and then eventually..."

"So I get, what, less than five minutes of work however many times a week until...?"

"You'll also get the privilege of introducing and nursing a weekly news show until the time comes for you to pass the torch to someone else and take over for Grayson. It'll give your audience a chance to find you and get used to seeing you in primetime while you continue honing your craft. So what do you say, Olivia?"

Her gaze darting furiously between the men opposite her she briefly stuttered before finding words. "Considering that I can't even think straight at the moment; I'll start with wow! To know that you have that much confidence in me to even entertain the thought of me..."

"Why wouldn't I? You're damn good at your job. America sits up and takes notice of what you say and do, how you look and who you're connected to. I won't lie to any of us and pretend like you being married to a former POTUS doesn't matter at all; right or wrong, it does. It keeps eyes trained on you wherever you go and whoever you happen to go with. Your program's ratings prove it and believe me if you didn't have what it takes to carry primetime I'd have no problem letting you know. In fact I wouldn't be wasting my very limited time on this. So, tell me what you're thinking."

Exhaling she fixed wide eyes on him and answered truthfully "That this is unexpected. This is a lot. This is a lot of responsibility and adapting and restructuring. I have a husband and a family. I have a one month old baby at home waiting on me, depending on me. And this, quite honestly, wasn't what I had in mind when you asked for this meeting."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised. Just know that none of this will happen overnight. It's a process that will allow you to adjust to all kinds of changes at work and in your home life. It will give you the time you need to be there for your son during the most critical stages of development."

"You can really say to my face that I'll be able to balance raising my child with launching a brand new program and carrying our flagship broadcast solo?"

"I can do you one better and put it in writing. This afternoon has allowed me to see how important being a wife and mother is to you and I guarantee that we will be willing to make this work in everyone's favor."

Experiencing fear and promise from his pitch, she twisted the wedding rings on her finger. "Fitz, what do you think?"

His expression clouded with all that he had taken in, his eyes were warm and bright and his voice was nonchalant. "I think it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I think it's something definitely worth considering."

"But?" Olivia prodded, sensing that he was biting his tongue.

A stiff smile lining his lips he rested his fingertips against his temple and titled his head in Joshua's direction. "And just where does Keegan Patrick fit into all of this?"

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart."<p>

The rocking chair all but coming to a halt, the sound of Fitz's voice drew her attention from the now sleeping Nicholas she held in her arms and prompted Olivia to look towards the nursery door. It was there that the man stood with arms crossed and eyes focused on her and their son.

After returning home they didn't stop until they reached his room and spent time together there until Fitz had no other choice but to step away and respond to numerous messages that awaited him. Noting that he had exchanged slacks and dress shirt for jeans and a sweater her eyebrow arched in a mix of curiosity and approval.

"And just how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all." He stepped forward for a closer look at his wife and child. "Is he out?"

"Like a light," she whispered, her voice dripping with awe. "Can you...?"

"I definitely can." He replied when she nodded towards Nicholas. Happy to assist, he deftly scooped him up and placed him in his crib without so much as disturbing the baby's sleep.

When he turned again she was on her feet and brushing her hands along the wrinkles in the front of her dress. And once she finally lifted her head she saw that Fitz was staring. "What?"

With an amused glint in his eye he shook his head and stuck out a hand which she immediately grabbed hold of. "Come on, Mrs. Grant," he said, gently guiding her out of Nicholas room and into their own bedroom.

Alone behind closed doors they got situated on the sofa before Fitz spoke again. "I'm sorry we got interrupted before but sometimes details still have to be finalized even this late in the game," He explained referring to his soon coming travel. "Are you ready to talk or do we nap since the nugget is down?"

"Like sleep would really come easy right now." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I know that my boss's home wasn't the place to have an in depth conversation about his vision for me and BNN primetime so I need for you to say how you really feel here and now."

Threading his fingers through his own curly mane and releasing the noisiest sigh imaginable he shrugged. "What is there to say when he's offering you something that doesn't even come around once in a lifetime for most in your profession?"

Frustrated she sat back and groaned. "There's so much to say because this wasn't supposed to be in the cards for me any longer. Because when we were in the hospital praying for our son's life I swore that I would put all of my time into you and Nick and our life and our family's legacy. I swore that I would be the best wife and mother that I could be and you said that you respected that and that you would support that. And truth be told it's one of the few times I've ever seen you look so relieved. But now..."

"Now wait a minute, Livvie. I need for you to understand that I support anything that will make you happy and help fulfill you. If that's being here and getting your charity up and running do that. But I'm not going to hold you to something you said when you were in distress and afraid that if you breathed too deeply you'd bring on labor. The opportunity to make history is right within your reach and if you want to grab it who would I be to complain about that? Who am I to object to it and stand in the way of you achieving one of your dreams? A dream that you've worked so hard towards at that."

"You're my husband," she stated matter of fact. "You're my partner and the person I love and trust and respect most in this world."

"I know that and I feel the same about you. I'm so proud of your strength, of your accomplishments and I want you happy, Livvie. Always. If that place will give you some of that then so be it. I just don't want it to come at the expense of us. I don't want you to become so consumed with your work that all you can see is BNN and can't be present and functioning here with us. This marriage and the life we're making won't work without you here creating and sharing in moments with us but it doesn't necessarily have to be a either or situation."

"It really doesn't, does it?"

He traced the pad of his thumb along the corner of her mouth and smiled. "Nope, not at all. So, Livvie, all you have to do is take some time and decide where your heart is leading you."

* * *

><p>Because Fitz decided that he would take Karen and Gerry to the charity basketball game their school was hosting in hopes of soothing disillusioned feelings due to the postponement of their trip to Vermont Olivia had plenty of free time on her hands to think. After they had enjoyed an earlier than usual dinner, Karen had finished Nicholas' mid evening feeding and Fitz explained that they would be a party of three so that Olivia could rest or use the time however she pleased they were on their way.<p>

Alone with her thoughts Olivia reflected on the job offer, her family, her husband's support and how it all impacted them personally. She also thought about what it meant for her professionally. Whether she decided to take or leave the game changing offer that was on the table she knew that there would be ramifications along the way given that she had laid down an ultimatum that would leave either Keegan or herself with a position at BNN.

Knowing him like she did she couldn't envision him going gently into the night and if she followed through with the plan of walking away she couldn't foresee BNN making it easy for her.

Her stomach rumbling at the possibility of the situation turning uglier than it already had when she was carted off from the studio on a stretcher; as she imagined not so blind items, malicious gossip and anonymous blurbs about her and her relationships and future with the network splattered across newspapers, blogs and television screens she huffed, kicked her mattress and turned on her side. From that position she focused on the pictures that lined the nightstand. There was one that showed how content both newly wed husband and wife were with each other, how perfectly she fit in his embrace; another one displayed her with Fitz, Karen and Gerry after she had finished interviewing them in Vermont and before they became her heart, her family and her world. The last one depicted their new world that now included Nick snuggled safely in his big brother's arms as they posed for their first family photo after his birth.

Each picture brought with it its own set of emotions and memories that made her appreciate all that working at BNN afforded her. She'd traveled and seen and spoken to or about people, places, and things she'd never imagined. She would be forever grateful for the platform to enlighten and have her voice heard and considered. She could never deny how humbling and empowering it felt knowing that she could positively influence those who were willing to lend her their ear five times a week and sometimes more on special occasions.

The photos also made her contemplate and acknowledge everything that Fitz and his love had added to her life. Even though she knew that he was aware of the unpredictability that accompanied her job, he wasn't about begrudging her the opportunity to explore each and every option that came her way.

He was willing to take a step back and put the personal aside for what he believed would give her the most out of her life. She knew that there was no way he didn't have concerns about what a higher profile position within the network would mean especially since concerns swirled in her own gut.

Giving her eyes a quick rub as they closed shut, even as she yawned, Olivia shifted one more time on the mattress while words Fitz had spoken to her many times before rang in her ear. As she burrowed into the bed and recalled him saying how proud he was of her, how remarkable he thought she was and how he believed that she could do and have whatever she wanted, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Awakening to the sounds of thuds and rustling Olivia opened her eyes in time to witness Fitz walking into the closet with his sweater, shoes and jeans in hand. Dressed in blue linen pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt when he returned he flashed her a warm smile when he saw that she had returned to the land of the living. "Did you rest well Sleeping Beauty? Because from here it looks like you rested really well."<p>

"I did and then some," she replied and stretched. "How'd the game go?"

"According to Kare and Ger apparently Weatherly 'killed it.' I take it that's what a twenty point difference in scores when the final buzzer sounds means instead of, you know, actual death. And with ticket sales, concessions and outright donations they easily earned five figures for the children's hospital."

"That's outstanding. Truly amazing."

"It is. It was for a great, great cause. And the game itself was actually quite a lot of fun even though I was missing you like crazy." He leaned over her and dropped a kiss on her nose and then lips. "Were you missing me too, Livvie?"

"More than words can say."

"Are you positive about that?"

"Absolutely."

Grinning he toyed with the lace trim in the center of her peach camisole."So what else did you do besides pine away for me while I was out? Did you have a chance to give any thought to Berman's proposition?"

"As if you didn't already know the answer to that question."

"Guilty. I guess the better question would be have you come to any kind of decision?"

Her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she nodded yes, his gaze narrowed on her. "Well what are you thinking, Livvie? What have you come up with?"

Planting her hands at the nape of his neck her eyes shone bright as she replied, "I think yes. I'm going to accept BNN's offer. I'm going to headline the evening news and turn that dream of mine into my reality."


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: **Happy early Mother's Day to all the mommies that happen to peek in here. To you guys who are still hanging with this fic, thank you! **ChicoChica,** if you're out there, I was finally able to touch on Liv's present from Fitz in this chapter. I kept imagining the not knowing driving you bonkers. lol. As for the wedding, I'm shooting for the chapter after the next one, but we'll see.

**KiKi,** thanks so much. I love hearing your thoughts on my writing but I have to say I'm sorry. I don't think that sequel is going to happen now. Any enthusiasm I had for it is on E along with my desire to write Olitz. So I think it's only fair to not even begin posting it knowing the possibility is strong for it to be left unfinished indefinitely. I'm only continuing to bother with this one because I feel those who've stuck around this long deserve a 'The End'. I fear, although I hope, the conclusion isn't too much of a let down because a good chunk of the groundwork I was laying with Mellie was going to drive the sequel. That also leaves me a little confuzzled on how exactly to wrap this piece up now so please bear with me. Sigh.

Chapter 59

Her cell phone ringing just as she entered the nursery Olivia quickly fished it from the pocket of cashmere robe and instinctively answered. So concerned with silencing it before it affected Nicholas in any way she picked up without screening and immediately regretted the decision. Cursing underneath her breath at the sound of her mother's lethargic tone in her ear, a tone instantly eliciting the same reaction as nails on a chalkboard, she closed her eyes and backed up against the doorjamb with a thud.

Deciding she preferred the sound of nails on a chalkboard a million times over if ever given the choice between which she could stand to endure, she turned her head from side to side and replied. "Good morning, mother."

Aware that her voice was void of any emotion whatsoever but also not bothering to care she squared her shoulders back and semi listened to the chatter coming through the other end of the line. The exact time lost on her but positive it was entirely too early to be bombarded with brand spanking new complaints and criticisms of her life choices Olivia rolled her eyes and huffed.

After spending a few minutes bestowing brief but seemingly sincere compliments on Nicholas the woman immediately shared her gripes. She chastised the lack of communication between them, the method Olivia had chosen to employ when they did and the frequency with which she did it.

Thinking of the talent it took to make demands and portray oneself as a victim simultaneously, Olivia listened to the helplessness and ire in Maya's tone. While determining just how much of the show she would entertain she heard the woman moan on about just how sad she was and how unfair it was to be excluded from her daughter and grandson's lives. How it cut her to the bone to be deprived of physical contact with them especially when those she deemed outsiders were granted access to every area of their lives before she was. After all if it wasn't for her neither mother or child would exist.

Recognizing the signs of a headache building she looked up and asked God to grant her the strength to make it through the exchange. And then after a deep breath and one minute she reluctantly asked Maya to explain what she was talking about.

After receiving clarification but unwilling to deal with her mother's guilt trip and her projecting any longer, Olivia swiftly untangled herself from the mostly one sided conversation and hung up the phone. Brushing newly formed thoughts and feelings to the side she re-entered the baby's room and officially began her day.

* * *

><p>Returning to the bedroom only to find no trace of her husband Olivia stopped in her tracks and allowed the sounds of running water to guide her. Opening the bathroom door she was treated to the sight of Fitz emerging from the shower and reaching for a towel.<p>

Her brows arching and pulse quickening she placed a trembling hand to her throat and cleared it. "Well good morning to you too, Mr. President."

Enjoying the huskiness in her greeting, the noticeable flush to her skin, he flashed a toothy grin and winked as he worked the plush cloth all over his body. Her stare blatant and bold, she gawked unashamedly until she realized that the pace at which he completed the task was more about teasing her than the actual routine itself.

"Honey umm..." she began while running her tongue along her teeth, "were you aware that Peter's in town?"

"Huh? What? No. Who told you this?"

"My mother."

"Because she's so tight with Peter?"

"Because apparently there's footage of Senator and Mrs. Caldwell entering their Manhattan hotel. Apparently Marion was carrying some sort of elaborate gift that was widely speculated as being an offering for the newest child of their long time friend one President Fitzgerald Grant III and his wife Olivia."

"Well all of this is news to me," he said with a shrug. "I'll check my messages in a minute but would you care to tell me what your mother really wanted first? I know it wasn't to call and gossip about someone she doesn't even know."

"Oh you know what she wants. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to give it. Are you okay with that?" She crossed her arms under her chest and waited for his response.

"I've told you a million times before she's your mother, Livvie. The relationship you and our family have with her is up to you. If you're only comfortable with her having pictures and maybe an occasional video of Nick then that's the end of it. If you feel that you can handle more, we'll set up something up. Sound good?"

She nodded. "It's just-" She began before growing quiet.

"Yes?" Fitz prompted with the raise of his eye.

Her head swayed side to side in an attempt to clear her mind of the desire a still naked Fitz stirred within her to focus on what concerned her. Her eyes widened and her hands flailed as she exhaled and replied. "Sometimes I really hate how she makes me feel. Or better yet I hate how cold I feel I am towards her. I don't like that part of me very much. God knows I don't want Nick to ever see that in me. I don't ever want him to see me the way I see my parents."

His face twisting with concern and doubt he stilled and declared, "With the way you love him and take care of him? That's not happening. Ever."

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous."

"Are you really? Because I think you being honest about your fears, you being vulnerable with me, is brave and endearing and sexy."

"Sexy?"

"In case you didn't know it you even breathe sexy. So, yeah, sexy."

"Alright, if you say so."

In tune with her every emotion and expression from the moment she set foot inside the space Fitz dropped his towel at his side before stalking forward, towards her and capturing her in his embrace. "I do. I definitely do."

* * *

><p>Cradling Nicholas in her arms Olivia smiled with the hope of offsetting the heavy mood that had settled over the normally inviting kitchen. While her body continued rocking her sleeping child she observed the scowls and grumbles of her stepchildren as they demolished their breakfast. Her aim to ease sullen temperaments she cleared her throat and cocked her head to the side before tackling the situation head on.<p>

"Guys," she whispered. When two pair of stormy eyes brown and blue in color immediately landed on her she sighed.

Her own emotions raw due to the fact that Fitz's departure crept closer with each passing minute so she could easily understand their pain and frustrations. It also made it easier for her to speak sympathetically. "I really am sorry we have to put Vermont on hold, you guys. But with the Caldwells in town and Mr. Caldwell needing some time with your dad it's not very practical for all of us to load up only to return the next day."

"We know. It just really really blows. We miss our friends there and we made plans to spend time with them and now everything is..."

"I understand and we're sorry. I was honestly looking forward to the time there myself. But the good news is fall break is right around the corner. And since our Vermont dreams have gone bust for the moment I can't think of a better place to spend our first official Thanksgiving together as a family. It'll give you two plenty of time to spend with friends, your dad can unwind from his travels and we can celebrate his birthday in peace. What do you say?"

"Yeah we guess." Brother and sister grumbled in agreement and then rose from their chairs.

After quick kisses were placed on Nick's head and her cheek, Olivia sat in silence and tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever else the day had in store.

* * *

><p>Feeling refined and refreshed in dark orange silk-satin, Olivia ran her hands down the sleek halter jumpsuit just as Fitz entered their bedroom.<p>

Equally appealing in medium grey pinstripes and a light grey dress shirt he gasped he strode forward with a smile. "I always feel like the luckiest man alive every time I lay my eyes on you."

"Well you are definitely the smoothest," she said with a laugh. Once he was as close as possible she stood on the tips of her brightly polished toes and pressed her lips to his. "So how were things?"

Slamming his eyes against the memories of the posh mix and mingle that followed Peter's remarks at the benefit honoring disabled war veterans Fitz tugged at his light blue tie. He tugged as a way of rebelling against the stifling predictability that had threatened to smother him during and every time he thought about the too conservative for his taste event. "The same. Always the same."

"Ouch," Olivia winced at his strained reply. "That bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he groaned. "Your absence was noted and I'm to send you regards and copious well wishes on the birth of our son."

"Were you really?"

"Yes," he snickered at the disbelief with which she replied but couldn't find fault with her skepticism.

Although the polite chatter, elbow rubbing and hand pumping was often artificial and tedious and to the point of madness, he understood what his physical presence signaled for his friend in terms of support; especially in the eyes of some of the Party's biggest donors on the East Coast. "On the bright side Peter was very approachable, brilliant and articulate as usual. He's very strong in his convictions without alienating those who matters most. And believe me that isn't an easy feat. It was nice to see him in his element but I'm not quite sure if all the ensuing ass kissing was worth the trip."

"Aw babe, I'm sorry. But I know he appreciated having you in his corner."

"He said as much."

While stripping away all traces of formality, starting with his silk tie and then moving onto his jacket, Fitz watched Olivia make a beeline to the nightstand. And when the soft melody the antique music box emitted hit his ears, he smiled. Crafted out of bronze and adorned with delicate tulips in its intricate ribbing he was convinced that the French creation was the perfect push present every time he heard the simple strings and every time he watched her face light with amusement, joy and remembrance of humming the lullaby with her grandmother as a young girl.

He continued smiling as she slipped on her wedding rings and earrings with great concentration. And then when she lifted the gold locket that he had also gifted her with on the morning of their son's birth, that now housed his first picture, and turned to him, Fitz walked to her and fastened it around her neck.

* * *

><p>With the weather being particularly pleasant for the season Olivia and Fitz remained in the criminally underused but well maintained backyard after their guests had long called it a night. Although the evening was pretty much uneventful save a few awkward silences that Olivia managed to rebound from thanks to the skills her profession afforded her, she believed that dinner with the Caldwells could be categorized as a success.<p>

Knowledge of Marion's affair never far from her mind there were too many times to count when she felt on edge. On edge of admitting, accusing, exposing and judging. But always remembering her role as hostess, as wife she made sure the entire encounter was absent of detectable friction by keeping the conversation trivial, friendly, light and safe. She accepted the compliments of her home and disclosed tidbits of information pertaining to art and furniture when inquired. She introduced her grandparents and then her child. And she allowed him to be held and fawned over. And like she had been doing since his birth she remarked on and acknowledged how, except for hair and eye color, he was the spitting image of his father.

In the study, most of the talk centered on strategies and concerns and disappointment with the Party's stubbornness and refusal to progress. It was there that they spoke of Peter's chances to revive, renew and breathe hope into a desolate land. They focused on his ability to bring healing to areas and ideals that had needed overhauling for far too long, work that Fitz and a select few like him had begun and continued striving towards. At times there were differing opinions that brought raised voices, pounding fists and heads. But after a while, as always, the profound gave way to levity.

Amid jokes and revelations the friends put concerns and plans on hold to toast the new phases of their lives by sampling Fitz's prized Macallan. After the potency of the rare liquor had been opined and envied, Fitz boasted about how it and two accompanying bottles had been a gift from his wife to commemorate the birth of their son.

Relaxing, they slipped into the familiar, making predictions and wagers on current and upcoming sporting events. And then the duo toasted again once Peter accepted Fitz's offer to become godfather to his son. After congratulations were given and received, after wishes for the future were revealed, a faint but steady knock at the door signaled the end of their impromptu summit. Convinced that the night would continue the same way, they joined wives, children and the small group of other loved ones assembled.

* * *

><p>"So Peter and Marion, those two seemed stronger than ever," Olivia mentioned casually. Groaning as her back landed against the chair, she tucked stray hairs behind her ear when the night breeze began whipping around her.<p>

"Yep. Seemed like it," Fitz agreed, his drained dry tumbler sounding off once it connected with the table. After reading the restraint on her face the pads of his thumb and index finger found the corners his eyes and massaged. "Yes, Livvie?"

Searching his features with squinted eyes she hesitated for a second and spoke. "Isn't it hard on you? Keeping Marion and Will's secret secret from Peter, I mean?"

"No, not particularly. Besides having no desire to entertain the image of any of them sexually anywhere within the recess of my mind, it's not my place. I couldn't...I wouldn't dare be the one to open that can of worms assuming he's oblivious. Can you imagine the fallout? What it would truly mean for the family, his political aspirations, our friendship at this time? With everything we have going on and what's to come could you handle Peter setting up camp here with us, leaning on me for support if I stuck my nose in that fiasco? That's if he didn't blame me and turn on me altogether for turning his world upside down. No, I'll just stay quiet and in my place in the background until something, if anything, changes."

"You, Fitzgerald, are a good one. Because I think my tongue is swelling from the biting and holding I had to do of it tonight." She heaved a long lengthy sigh while her finger ran along the rim of his glass. "I don't know if I can continue being around her and playing stupid given what I know. I thought she was someone I could call a friend but how can I? How can I trust her in our lives and around you when she can't even be trusted alone with her brother in-law?"

"Livvie, sweetheart, I hear you but-"

Certain that her own restlessness played a part in the exhaustion she detected radiating from him she covered his hand with hers and squeezed. "I know that your relationship with Peter is important. I know that you care about him, that you want him happy always and even if that means he's clueless about what's really going on around him. But I can't help but put myself in his shoes. I can't help but think of him and his children. I can't help but think of how I would feel if you were a different kind of man, a man that could do that to me and to Nick. I would...I would..."

His heart constricting at the thought, at the sound of real raw pain in her admission he made sure that his words couldn't be misconstrued. "That's something you will never have to worry about. That's something you will never ever feel. You are it for me. You are my everything. And I would soon die before I betrayed or humiliated you. What we have, what we're building, is to last. Death himself could not keep me from you and this life of ours."

The fierce conviction in his tone and gaze brought warmth and goosebumps to her flesh at the same time. Her touch tender and full of love she caressed his cheek and smiled. "Okay so death's not a thing. But what about distance and time? After tomorrow you won't be in my arms again until your birthday and Thanksgiving are upon us. That's just a little under a month's separation. What are we supposed to do about that, huh?"

"We'll make it work. And we'll pray it passes in a blink of an eye."

"I already have been," she admitted. "I've also been thinking."

"About?"

"This year I want Thanksgiving in Vermont and Christmas in Hawaii. Even if it's just for a day or two or three I want to spend time in the orchards, stables and mountains. I want to feel the sand between my toes as I carry our child in my arms instead of my womb this time. I want to lounge on the beach, swim in the ocean and watch you surf."

"Done, done and done. But only if you at least try to surf with me," His lips touched her nose before he drew back and waited for her response.

His expression beaming when she nodded he slapped his hand on the table. "Then it's settled. Your wish, my command. Is there anything else, Mrs. Grant?"

Her eyes narrowed and twinkling she smirked and replied, "I have some thoughts."

"Any you're willing to share?"

The serious arch of his brow and rasp to his tone prompting her body's shiver, her own voice dipped as she leaned forward. "I'm positive that I can be persuaded."

* * *

><p>Separating once they re-entered the house, Fitz completed his nightly sweep of windows and doors and alarms before entering the rooms of each of his children to say goodnight. In their havens Karen and Gerry talked, joked, and laughed; Fitz listened and reassured. He was also promised that impeccable behavior would be displayed in his absence and he voiced his confidence that it would. Content that intentions had been made clear, that the house was secure, quiet and settled, he retreated to his bedroom.<p>

Taken aback by what awaited him; a scene that had been set with strategically placed candlelight and the sounds of a melody both alluring and upbeat trickling through the room's sound system, Fitz took a minute against the entrance to recover from the surprise.

"Livvie," he croaked. His usually commanding voice was nothing but a breathless whisper once his wife finally came into view.

Captivated by the sight of her smiling face, by her figure enveloped in a robe that barely covered her lap due to the high heels on her feet, he stood rooted in place. After all that had happened during the final stages of her pregnancy and its immediate aftermath it dawned on him just how long it had been since he had seen her this way, since they had been in a moment like this.

Intoxicated by the scent of lavender that surrounded them upon her approach, mesmerized by the glow of her skin and weakened by the heat of her gaze his fingers flexed and body tensed. Her eyes sharp, focused and unwavering, she stretched her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

While his hands instinctively gravitated to her waist, cupped her derriere, his lips attached to her ear. "Someone has been very busy. And here I was thinking I'd find you curled up in bed and fast asleep."

"Nope." She said adamantly, her head swinging to and fro while she enjoyed the feel of being pressed flush against him. "No sleep. Not for me. Not until I put you on that plane tomorrow night."

Sighing as her forehead found the crook of his neck, her fingertips the curls of his hair he felt any semblance of control he possessed slipping. When he heard her voice seep with desire and mischief as she relayed plans, promises and fantasies, he realized she recognized it to.

Unbothered by the fact, he yanked at the ties that hindered his own wants and needs. "Let me look at you, Livvie."

Her blood simmering at the grunts and growls that flavored his demand she stepped back and allowed the silk garment his hands presently manipulated to fall from her frame. Once it pooled at her feet she was free to showcase her body encased in enticing champagne lace with its cleverly placed straps exposing snippets of skin and outlines of curves.

Empowered by the sound of his once even breaths hitching in his throat, she smiled and reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"You don't play fair, do you?"

She chuckled at his question but didn't suspend her actions, not even when she felt him tremble. "Do you want me to?"

"No. Hell no. I just didn't think...it hasn't been...I figured you needed more time. Are you sure?"

She nodded and nipped his throat and the corner of his mouth. "Dr. D said that I know my body so I'd know when I feel up to it. Well I feel up to it. I've been really feeling up to it for quite some time and I was going to show you just how much in Vermont. But since that seems so far away now I felt I couldn't wait any longer."

Slowing her busy fingers he grabbed, held and kissed them and looked her in the eyes. "Livvie, it's not that I don't want to, God knows that I want to. And it's not that I'm not grateful and ready, I'm so far beyond ready. But not if it compromises anything."

Touched by his concern for her welfare she cupped his cheek. Since her forehead against his her words danced along his skin as she reassured him. "Baby, I love you for caring, but it really is okay. Doc even said so when I went to see her on Monday while you were at the office." She ignored his pointed look to explain. "She took pity on me and put me through an exam."

"And?"

"Everything looks good. And now it's time to feel good too. I can take care of you and you can take care of me. We can take really good care of each other, alright?"

His eyes darkening and wandering while her hands roamed, he pulled her closer."Since you've spoken then that's what we'll do. Tonight and for the rest of our lives."

"And we'll do it well I'm sure." She proclaimed and captured his mouth with her own.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Slowly growing accustomed to Fitz's absence; to him calling her at any time, several times, morning, noon or night, Olivia automatically answered her telephone whenever it rang with the expectation that it would be him. This particular time she did so from the comfort of her bed and even in sleep.

"Of course I love and miss you. Of course I'm on your side of the bed and without a stitch of clothing per your demand." Her sleep laced voice gave way to seduction when she sighed and purred. "I swear to God it's almost like I can feel..."

Silenced by the frantic ramblings filtering through the line, Olivia shot straight up in bed. Half listening, mind racing and heart pounding she tried to grasp hold of the reality that sleep had numbed. As phrases flew fast she dragged a hand to her hair and her body grew more alert. Unable to get a word in edgewise as seconds tick tocked on she became increasingly frustrated and yelled her need for a more coherent explanation. Once she received it she relayed her disbelief into the phone along with a promise that she was on her way. After indulging one quick intake of breath she hang up the device and sprang from her comfortable mattress to head straight for her closet.

* * *

><p>The high heel of her black ankle boots sounding off against the marble floor of the condo-hotel with each purposeful step she took, Olivia barreled through the sterile hallway leading to her parents' residence. Determined, curious, irritated and slightly unnerved she only slowed and pivoted when she heard her grandfather's voice repeatedly calling out to her.<p>

"Yes, sir?"

"Slow down and calm down girl before you break something. And in case you didn't notice I'm not exactly keeping up with you at the rate you're flying by either. If you keep going you'll have both of us on our backsides before we get the chance to see what's going on for ourselves."

Apologizing and bringing her stride to a regrettable near crawl she waited until she was walking side by side with the man so that they could enter the first available elevator together.

* * *

><p>Caught off guard when the door to the condominium swung open, when her mother flung herself into her arms, Olivia stumbled, released a weary sigh and closed her eyes as she held onto Maya for dear life. After she was certain that her butt wasn't connecting with the floor because of her mother's hasty actions and after her mother's lamenting, hiccups included, subsided, she loosened her grip on the woman. Finally afforded the opportunity to take a good long look at the mess her normally polished mother was, she bristled at the red puffy eyes, rumpled uncoordinated clothes and frightened expression.<p>

"Where is he?" Olivia wondered.

"He's inside, baby. I'll take you to him," Maya choked out before hurling herself at her father and crumbling in his embrace. "Daddy."

Barely listening to the words of comfort and reassurance from father to daughter, Olivia glanced at her surroundings hoping to spot the man in question all on her own. When she felt Maya's touch and saw her move past her, she squared her shoulders back and followed her.

Stunned by Elijah's appearance, by him looking even more worse for wear than her mother, Olivia observed the scene before her. Battling conflicting feelings, her eyes narrowed on the couple as Maya went to him and fussed over and around him; as she placed a palm to his face, fluffed pillows and adjusted blankets and the like.

Trying to read the situation as accurately as possible and of the belief that it wasn't a ploy, that something was truly wrong, she spoke up. "I'd like a minute alone with him."

After the occupants of the room recovered from their palpable shock Elijah nodded his consent and Olivia stepped closer. Words absent while waiting for exits to be made she kept her eyes trained on him and her fingertips fumbling with the buttons and then belt of her camel colored trench coat.

Once they were finally alone her gaze hardened as she crossed her arms at her chest. "You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" He demanded, his voice weak but incredulous.

As her anger rose so did her voice. "Refusing to be seen, cared for and looked after while you're possibly only God knows what...while you lie there in obvious discomfort, it makes you an idiot. Besides it being the height of stupidity from a health standpoint how can you not understand what you're doing to her?"

Hoping to calm herself she paused but knew in her heart that it would be a futile attempt. Accepting her inability to be rational when it came to him she cried, "How can you look at her and still be so clueless? For reasons only she can comprehend she loves you. She loves you, can live with you and forgive you anything; even after everything. For whatever reason all she's ever wanted out of this life, the only thing she could ever see, was you. In case you've forgotten you have the power to destroy her by doing nothing at all. You've always had that. You can do that right here today but please don't. For once in all of our lives take care of her. Take care of her by taking care of yourself."

Schooling his expression until his face was nothing but blank slate, he held up a hand. "Look, I'm sorry that your mother disturbed you but we both know how overly dramatic she can be, even with a little heartburn."

"Heartburn? Heartburn? Really? Heartburn is all it takes to put you on your ass and make you look like death warmed over? She said you haven't been feeling well since last night. And now it's a whole new day and you're not better, you're worse. If Fitz ever tried to use such a lame excuse with me I'd kick his behind from our house to the nearest E.R.!"

Something akin to pride shone in his eyes as he sat up straight and tightened his robe around him. "I believe it. And although I appreciate the advice and consideration everything is good here. There's absolutely nothing to concern yourself with."

"All right, if you say so. But first can you tell me how do you suppose this heartburn cropped up when she basically serves nothing more than leaves, berries and seeds at every meal?"

Shrinking under her vigilant cross examination his eyes were everywhere except on her when he mumbled his response. "I have ways of circumventing your mother's idea of cooking. So I may have had the best bacon cheeseburger and french fry platter this city could whip up on yesterday."

"Is that all?"

"And a few beers. As well as the most magnificent dessert that has ever hit my palate. It was this brownie creation with huge scoops of ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and nuts."

Her stomach doing flip flops at the admission, which also served as a reminder of her own lack of sustenance, she touched it and shook her head. "I get the picture, thank you. I suppose heartburn is more than a possibility but it could also be something else. And do we really want or need her getting sick worrying about you? Especially if it is just heartburn like you suspect. If there's really nothing to worry about what's the harm in humoring her? What could possibly be wrong with seeing the doctor and putting her mind at ease?"

Before either could expound, agree or rebuff her ringing cell phone captured her attention. Quickly retrieving the device from her handbag she focused on the screen. "It's Fitz," she explained, a sense of calm washing over her with the realization. "I really need to take this. And while I do could you please think about what I've said?"

* * *

><p>Eventually finding an outlet for the mixed emotions she was experiencing through the pacing of the hospital's halls by the time Olivia returned to the waiting room the anxiety and helplessness she felt had abated. Locating her grandfather asleep in a corner seat, she approached cautiously and roused him from his nap with a gentle shake and a smile.<p>

Once he came to she extended a cup of coffee prepared just the way he liked it. "I really hate to interupt but it's really not going to drink itself."

"And thank God that isn't the case." He accepted her offering with a solemn declaration of thanks and drank as his eyes scanned the room. "Maya's not back yet?"

"I just returned myself but from the looks of it I think no is a safe bet." Her gaze remained on him, studying him as she replied. The premature beginning to their chaotic day playing out on his features concerned her. "Pop Pop go home. She's my...they're my parents. If anyone should be here looking after them it's me. So please go home and get some real sleep. Hug your wife. Kiss my son."

"Nonsense," he protested. "One of your parents is my child so I'm staying. Why don't you get out of here and go be with yours? I know that little love bug would really love to see you right about now. And so would someone else apparently."

Confused by the broadening of his smile, the tilt of his head and the direction they were aimed she turned. Surprised but elated at the sight of Fitz as he marched towards them her mouth upturned with brightest, widest grin she could manage.

"Hi," She whispered with arms outstretched. Moving into his embrace with brisk steps, Olivia cupped and kissed his face before scolding him. "What are you doing here? I told you that I could handle it, that you didn't have to come."

"As if that would really be enough to keep me away," he declared in a voice as serious as hers. "You're my wife and this is family. Everything else can wait. My top priority is making sure you're okay. Are you okay? "

She nodded as his thumb grazed her cheek. His fierce and unwavering commitment to her always on display in word and deed warmed her heart. It propelled her to demonstrate her appreciation with a kiss that caused the few individuals populating the space to avert their gazes.

Enraptured only with each other it took a while for them to pause their reunion. Once it came to a halt and they relaxed firm holds on each other they were able to detect the sounds of a throat being cleared repeatedly. Already imagining what response her grandfather had in store, Olivia refused to look. She shook her head, rested against Fitz's chest and felt the burgeoning rumbles of his laughter there.

"Colonel." Fitz acknowledged the man with a meek grin and the extension of his hand.

Accepting the greeting Jeffrey shook hard, his twinkling eyes the highlight of the amused expression he wore. "Well look who's come back to us. And here I was feeling special for a moment, thinking it was me that you came to see. But it's obvious you have other ideas."

"Would you believe me if I said you were on the list?" Fitz countered with a laugh while his grip on Olivia's waist tightened. "After I was finally able to get in touch with Livvie and she was able to tell me what was going on herself I couldn't very well be anywhere else. Any news?"

"Not yet," she answered. "Which is why although I really love having you here the thought of you altering your plans unnecessarily..."

"My plans have already been rearranged. If anyone understands a medical emergency, it's Hopkins. Trust me they are more than willing to present me with all facts figures and other data at any time so long as there's the possibility of us parting ways with their budget lightened. And Dani's been working with AU's administration to reschedule my lecture there. Hopefully we can find the time before the New Year. Meanwhile, here I am."

"Yes, you are. You're here. You're home. With me," she smiled. "I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to truly see and touch you."

"Believe me I have more than an idea since the feeling is beyond mutual."

Detecting movement out of the corner of her eye, Olivia turned. She turned and saw her mother who looked as though all the weights and worries of the world had melted away. Deciding that her deepest wish had to have been granted, Olivia exhaled. "He's okay."

Maya confirmed ecstatically. "They put him through every test imaginable and he passed. I just need to fill his prescription for antacids. Can you believe that man was out there shoveling food in his mouth like it was his last meal? He almost made it his last meal being so damn stupid," she groused.

As if snapping out of a trance she truly focused on her surroundings. And the first place her gaze landed was to the right of her daughter. "Why Fitzgerald, you're here. The last time I saw you you were gracing headline news traipsing all over our great nation. Where'd you come from?"

"Hearing about what was going on here convinced me that a detour from D.C. was in order."

"Fitz was supposed to be speaking at American University right about now ," Olivia offered after a quick glance at her watch. "I mean he would have been if he'd just listened."

"Like I would have been able to concentrate on anything except what was possibly taking place here. And can you honestly say you would have applied that advice to yourself if the situation was reversed? Would you have stayed away and not done everything in your power to be by my side?"

Unwilling to concede that his impression of her probable response was indeed very accurate, she pouted. "We're discussing you at the moment so don't change the subject, mister. And since all seems to be well here why don't we continue this conversation at home."

After framing her suggestion in a way that left no room for a response Olivia looked to her mother. Since she was returning to her home with Fitz, she offered her car complete with security to see her parents to their place across town. When Maya accepted she smiled. "Good. So I will call you later to see how things are going. In the meantime please try to get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Maya agreed. "Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you being here for your father and for me. It really means a lot, baby. Maybe we could..."

Desiring to put space between her parents and herself Olivia nearly smothered the woman in a clumsy hug to prevent the words she believed where coming next. Her emotions were still too raw, her mind still spinning much too quickly to consider anything other than holding her child and collapsing into her husband's embrace. "Mom I really have to go now," she explained. "But you're welcome."

* * *

><p>Deprived of early morning bonding time and anxious to get her hands on her son, Olivia listened to a brief rundown of what she'd missed in her absence from Nick's nurse before heading into his room. Slightly regretful of the fact that Fitz had been pulled into her grandparents' queries about his time on the road, all pity felt dissipated when she leaned over the crib and looked into Nicholas' serene face. Marveling at his lips permanent pout and his cool grey eyes large and alert, she chuckled at the swiftness with which his entire body jerked. "Hold on there fella. At least give me a chance to pick you up before you go making demands."<p>

The playful admonishment had barely crossed her lips before she lifted him. Content now that he was in her arms she held him close. She placed kisses in the dark curls of his hair as his head came to rest in the crook of her neck. After lowering them into the rocking chair she began a gentle sway while patting his back and bottom. "I don't care what Grammie says I haven't completely spoiled you just yet. It's just been a long day all around, especially with you not seeing me. But I'm back now. And guess what, I've got great news. Daddy's home. Can you feel it? To me this place just feels different. I guess because he's back where he belongs if only for a minute."

She paused and tapped his nose. "I know that he's been missing you something terrible too. Every time we speak he's always curious to know what you're up to when he knows your schedule is pretty much set for the foreseeable future." Her senses apprised of the shift in the atmosphere she sniffed and tried not to groan. "Make no mistake he'll be up in a few minutes to love on you. I'm sure there'll be hugs and kisses for every day that he's been gone so let's make sure you're all squared away. There's no point in greeting him with a fresh stinky if we can help it."

From his position at the door's entryway Fitz watched Olivia movements at the changing table. Her work with the diaper and green gingham footies was quick and efficient. Her tone as she talked throughout was light and sprinkled with the occasional giggle. Wanting to keep his presence unknown he watched quietly as her face hovered above their son's and rained down kisses onto his.

Fitz listened intently while she spoke playfully and said, "Can you also do Mommy one teeny tiny favor? When Daddy comes in to spend time with you, when he tells you all about his travels and asks how we're faring without him let's not tell him about the nights you spend in Mommy and Daddy's bedroom. I know we're supposed to be getting you acclimated to your own space but I find I sleep better sometimes having you close by. So if the subject happens to come up can you get like really, really sleepy or fussy? That way the revised sleeping arrangement will stay our little secret."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Jumping and yelping at the sound of his voice Olivia faced the door as her hand rested over her heart. "Good God Fitz you scared the crap out of me!" Eyes narrowing at his amused expression she huffed. "How long have you been standing there anyway?"

"Long enough to know just how bad you are at holding up our agreement. But not quite long enough for other things."

"Such as?"

He erased the distance between them and entered her personal space. Breathing her in he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Once they were closer than close, their bodies practically melded, he explained. "For words. I was standing over there just now trying to find the perfect words to tell you how you blow me away. When I see how you are with him; just how loving, caring and attentive you are and then when I think of how you doubted if you could be what he needed and give him everything he needed, when I watch you exceed it...I always knew what an amazing mom you'd be but to see it? It takes my breath away."

Eyes shimmering she smiled at him. "Nick makes it easy. He's just the perfect little thing. Always so content and easy to please. The love I feel for him, the way he just makes everything better, it can't be explained either. Thank you."

"For?"

"For loving me and being patient with me. For giving me all the things I didn't even know I couldn't live without."

"It's always a pleasure." He said, his mouth inching nearer to hers until it made contact with its target.

Each kissing the other with the intention of making it a lasting experience, wails strong and persistent crackled through the air and torpedoed the plan. Wiping at Fitz's mouth once they broke apart Olivia looked over her shoulder. "Either someone's protesting the lack of attention or he's picked up on the fact that you're here."

"Or both."

"Could be. Well go get him, Daddy." Olivia stepped out of his hold and started towards the door. "I'll leave you two alone for some father son time."

Not keen on letting either out of his sight so soon, Fitz grabbed for her hand. "Maybe later. Right now I'd like it very much if you'd stay. Will you? Stay?"

His plea music to her ears she didn't hesitate responding."As long as you want me to."

* * *

><p>His hands and lips already fastened to her before the bedroom door had barely closed, Fitz pressed Olivia's body to his. Between hot kisses expertly applied, he undid her ponytail and strummed his fingers through her hair until it hang loosely around her face. From there the long determined digits frantically parted the buttons of her dress and removed it from frame before stripping her of her underwear. Her body bare save the boots on her feet, his gaze lingered appreciatively on every part of her, his eyes boring into her until her blood heated and boiled.<p>

Aware of and wholly disapproving of the disparity that surrounded their stage of dress Olivia breathed out Fitz's name as she reached for the hem of his sweater. Rejecting her attempt to level the field, he lifted her in a fluid motion and laid her out on his side of the bed. Eyes fixed on her while he stood over her, he stroked the side of her face and smiled. "I can't tell you how many nights you look just like this in my dreams."

"Is that right?"

"It is."

The timbre of his voice, the flex of his jaw, heightened her need for more, for more action and answers. "And is this all I'm doing in these dreams of yours?"

"Not by a long shot." Watching pleasure play across her face, hearing it cause the hitch and gasp in her voice as his hands began a habitual yet dedicated exploration of her body, he added. "But you're off to a damn good start."

* * *

><p>Bodies cooling and satisfied and limbs entwined Olivia raised her head from Fitz's chest only to place her lips there. After lavishing the area with her kisses, she resumed her position and laced their fingers together as she listened to his heartbeat. "Are you sure it won't be a problem for you to stay all night?"<p>

"Nope. Not as long as you promise to let me have a little rest, that is" His chuckles morphed into a wince when her nails dug into his side. "Really Liv?"

"You deserved that and more for teasing me. You came home to me. You came home and kissed and touched and made love to me like you did only to pretty much say 'but not too much' when you know we have to make this time count."

"Another week and three days and we're done. We'll have as much time as your schedule allows to do whatever we want. But for now..."

"You have to go continue being President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. You have to go out and use your wit and charm. You drop anecdotes about every facet of your life whetting appetites to push your book. Along the way you shake hands and kiss babies on Peter's behalf. And that's when you're not out there dispensing wisdom and advice to our country's future leaders. And through it all you still found time to be by side when I needed you. If I wasn't already marrying you all over again I'd marry you all over again no question and no hesitation this time."

Touched by her admission he kissed the top of her head. "Well you sure know how to make a man want to stay put."

"But you can't."

"But I sure as hell want to." Groaning he covered his eyes with one hand while his other stroked her back. "Tomorrow's so jam packed that I have to leave before the crack of dawn. I have the interview with BNN's Nashville affiliate first thing. A while later there's lunch with the governor. Early afternoon I'm doing a private reading of some excerpts from my book followed by a Q&A. Don't worry the entire event will be stringently secured and moderated." He added before she could respond in any way.

Pleased with how well he knew her, she squeezed her chest to his."You're right you will need your rest. My brain is tired from just hearing about a portion of your itinerary. So having to actually implement it," she tilted her head until her mouth was pressed against his chin and then lips, "my poor, poor baby."

Thankful but greedy for more than a kiss meant to appease, Fitz deepened contact between them. He drank from her lips and fondled skin until anguished cries burst through the baby monitor and reminded him that the world extended far beyond the confines of the four walls he currently inhabited. Relaxing upon hearing the nurse coming to the infant's aid he settled back into the mattress drawing Olivia down with him.

"Better now?"

Smiling at her genuine concern, Fitz exhaled, "A little bit. But I have to tell you just thinking about the hours I'll have to spend at the gala held at the Tennessee Residence tomorrow night has me longing for a sleep of the deepest kind. Maybe I should leave instructions not to be awakened until I'm finally California bound. The only thing exciting me besides promoting the book is finally touring the progress made on my library."

"That is exciting and humbling. I hate that I have to miss out on all the fun."

"If you can stand the time difference we can beam you right in if you'd like."

The thought of another earlier than necessary morning not currently appealing to her she frowned. "Thanks but I'll just make due with video. Make sure they capture lots and lots of video for me."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. While you're out stomping ground be sure to tell the sisters Caldwell and your ex wife I said hello if they just so happen to slither up to you during any of these excursions."

"You can't be serious."

Finding the distress in his voice amusing she laughed. "I'm not. But you can show them pictures of the most beautiful and most amazing baby boy on the planet. I'm sure they're twisting themselves in knots to see for themselves if there's any trace of Grant to be found or if I've somehow duped you into claiming a child that isn't even yours."

"Livvie-"

"Relax, I'm only joking. Sort of."

Needing to make sure that they were on the same page, that there were no misunderstandings between them and that she was and remained comfortable he said, "Hey, is the thought of me on Caldwell turf solo bothering you? Because if so..."

"No, no. I'm fine. I know that it may seem petty and immature but I don't care. Sometimes I just like rubbing our happiness in the faces of those who hate it the most. And of course I'd rather be on your arm when it's done but we are where we are. I know that you can handle yourself just fine. I trust that you can keep that beautiful composure of yours and not stoop to their level. I also know that you won't allow the bad apples to rub off on you."

"Speaking of petty and those who hate it most, did your mother find time to badger and berate you about not being able to see the most beautiful and most amazing baby boy?"

"Are you kidding? The only thing on her mind was Elijah and his reflux flare up. I'm surprised she remembered my name let alone my number. So no, Nick wasn't even an afterthought for her today. But as for tomorrow they say she's another day."

"Oh of that I'm well aware. So can we make a deal?"

"We can always give it a shot, so shoot."

"Time keeps ticking away so we need to spend it on what really matters. So for the rest of the day and night can we just focus on us and the kids? I know that the three of you were excited about going to the game tonight. And now that I'm here we need to squeeze a ticket out of someone somewhere so I can join in the fun. Because for the rest of the time that I'm here I'd really like to focus on those of us under this roof and leave everyone else where they belong."

Her face glowing with approval she swept a hand through his hair. "Well, Mr. President, I think you've got yourself a deal."

Her sigh was replaced with a frown when she realized how quickly time was in fact getting away from them. Tearing her eyes from the clock on the wall behind him she slowly sat up straight and reached for the blanket haphazardly covering them. She knew that in less than an hour's time classes would be dismissed. And she could just imagine two curious teens charging through the doors unloading questions about their father's sudden appearance. "Care to join me in making myself presentable? I'm absolutely certain that this is not the first image Karen and Gerry want of us upon arrival."

His hand covering hers he nudged her until she laid flat on her back. "I'd love to. But not so fast, Mrs. Grant. Nothing about our deal is official until we kiss on it."


	61. Chapter 61

**AN:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! To those only here for Olitz, this is an Olitz-less chapter!

**kkimberly49**- I haven't forgotten about Mellie at all. I just had to figure out the best way and the right time to place her back into this story instead of my now abandoned sequel as I had planned. I also wrote about Liv's pregnancy for so long that it didn't feel right to have Nick to disappear into the ether as soon as he was born. So a lot of my focus has been on family time while I've tried to come up with a proper resolution to Mellie's meddling, which I think I have now. Thank God.

**apollonialust**- I got the title from the movie, which I only saw for the first time a few months ago. A friend had spoiled the ending when it came out in theaters so I went 10+years before actually watching it. As for how Olivia would have turned out if her parents had actually parented I think she was still damned in a sense whether they did or didn't given who they are. I'm sure Eli's iron fist, hand, thumb or will would have driven her to still be fiercely independent just with amplified issues.

**torrioats-** I think you (jokingly) predicted this was going to chapter 65 back when I was complaining about ending it somewhere around chapter 45. I had no clue how right you'd be. I probably would have cried real tears on the spot. LOL. It just won't end. Sigh.

**Chapter 61**

Desperate to soothe a particularly fussy Nicholas as he laid against her chest, Olivia ran her hand along the back of his baby carrier and placed kisses atop his head while she bounced. Murmuring to him while waiting for the door to be opened she wondered if she should take his mood as a sign that she was making an epic mistake.

Looking to her left and right, the expressions of the guards standing on either side of her remained impassive but their stance was rigid. Although the reasonable part of her knew that they were paid to provide protection and not opinions she couldn't help but feel as if they were silently judging her. Immediately chalking the sentiment up to nothing but nerves and sleep deprivation she plastered a smile on her face and continued to try her best to comfort the crying infant.

With Nicholas' discontent growing and no response to her attempts seemingly forthcoming she motioned for the blanket in Max's hand and covered her son. "Since I guess no one's home we can just go."

The baby's cries subsiding the minute she turned, the small group stopped short at the sound of approaching voices. Rooted in place as her parents came into view Olivia's posture became a little straighter and her smile a little more relaxed. "Hello."

The couple's surprise evident as their gazes flew from their daughter, the now squirming protrusion on her chest to the strapping men at her side, one who was currently charged with carrying a oversized baby bag, they rushed forward with mouths agape. "Olivia."

"I hope we're not intruding. I won't even try to pretend that we were just in the neighborhood. I just thought that maybe...but if we're interrupting...I can...maybe we can try to do this another time."

"Don't you dare, you're always welcome here," Maya said.

Olivia's sudden appearance imbuing her with a potent shot of adrenaline the woman moved closer with her hand outstretched. Eager to touch, hold and inspect but wary of overstepping bounds to the point of causing a retreat, Maya backed off but kept her voice hopeful. "Is this who I think it is?"

After Olivia's chest rose and fell with a quick intake of breath, she sighed. "How about we go inside and find out?"

* * *

><p>Fighting her hardest to stay in the moment and not become detached Olivia tried to focus on the image in front of her, the image if taken at face value projected a beautiful and heart-warming scene of grandparents completely riveted by their grandchild. The duo were nestled together on the sofa opposite her with the baby securely placed in his grandmother's lap. Her attention no longer divided, she set her water glass on the coffee table and took the chuckles, coos and exclamations to heart.<p>

"Just look at him, Eli. Besides Livvie have you ever seen a more beautiful baby in your entire life? I mean his eyes. And these cheeks, my goodness." Maya's awe filled eyes zoned in on Olivia. "Just what are you feeding this boy to plump him up like this?"

"Pureed steak and potatoes everyday and twice on Sundays."

Olivia's breezy response prompted another round laughter. "Okay Ms. Smarty Pants, did I really deserve that?"

"Well what do you expect for me to say to that, Mother? His diet is no different than your normal six week old, he just seems to retain every drop of it."

"A healthy appetite is good," Maya remarked as her fingers twined in the curls of the baby's hair. "How's he sleeping?"

"Sometimes like a log, other times not so much. It's during those that he does a bang up imitation of me when I crammed for finals back in the day. I just happen to do the honors of walking the halls with him too since he can't do it himself."

"Oh, I don't believe that, he's a perfect little angel. Even now when he doesn't know us from Adam and Eve he isn't making a peep."

As her mother resumed her conversation with Nicholas and Eli to discuss the most fitting titles for them to be addressed with in the future Olivia glanced at her watch and calculated how much time she had left to spare.

"What was that?" she asked when she heard her name penetrate her conscience.

"I said what do you think about Grammie for me and Papa for your dad? I don't think Mama would mind one bit if we shared it. We may as well keep the tradition going."

"Whatever makes you happiest, Mom. But who knows? By the time he can actually talk he may have something snazzy and original picked out for the both of you."

"Speaking of picking, I was thinking of either grilled salmon or chicken for lunch. The doctor suggested Eli should practically live off salmon from now on but what do you think, Livvie?"

"Um, that you really can't go wrong with either." she shrugged.

Eyes rolling and lips pursing, Maya exhaled. "I know that much. But which would you prefer? I can't think of a better way to mark this occasion than with a home cooked meal."

"Oh. Mom, that's a lovely thought, but I really can't stay."

"Oh come on, Olivia. You just got here."

"I'm aware." Her words were succinct but she softened her tone when she saw her father's fast fading smile. "I'm sorry. But I have other things that need my attention today. I just wanted to check in on you to see how you're holding up since the last time I was here. And since I wasn't totally sure of what I'd find I brought along my own special brand of medicine. He may be new but he's already proven to work miracles."

"I'm a believer," Maya murmured. "He really is the cutest thing. Just drop dead adorable."

"He really is something special," Eli stated between funny faces directed at Nicholas. "Thank you for bringing him by to let us meet him. I don't know if you know what this means to us, Olivia."

"I like to imagine that I do." She admitted while rifling in her purse and retrieving two ornate envelopes. "Before I completely forget, I wanted you to have these. We just got our invitations back yesterday. One's for the wedding ceremony and one's for Nick's christening the day before. Of course the decision's all yours but I think I'd really like it if you'd consider coming to both."

"We'd love to. Thank you..."

Olivia's eyes dropped as her hand flew up. "Please don't rush your answer. I really want you to think long and hard before you agree. The ceremony isn't until Valentine's Day so you still have some time before we need your decision and meal preference should you choose to attend."

"Wait, Valentine's Day?" Maya parroted. "Isn't that when...?"

"Yes. It's the day Fitz proposed last year," Olivia replied wistfully. "Look as I was saying; I know that you've had your issues with my relationship with Fitz in the past, you both have made that abundantly clear. But he's my husband now. He's also the father of my child. And he loves me and that child beyond words and reason. But if you still can't accept it or believe it please don't bother showing up; you'd only be miserable watching us celebrate it."

"And here I was thinking you were trying to extend an olive branch but with that tone I'm not really sure."

"Let's just say that I'm a work in progress; the invitations my baby steps. Nothing will change overnight, on any of our parts. That's why I need for us to be adults. To be upfront about what we can and cannot handle at this point."

Maya eyed her skeptically. "That sounds nice. But are you sure you aren't doing this because Mama and Daddy are forcing your hand?"

"You should know by now that they don't work that way. If it was up to them there would have been family dinners and portraits ages ago. Hell, you would have raised your own child." Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her son in her father's arms, the cozy picture washing away some of the resentment bubbling within. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about us even before the episode the other day, but that really brought it all home for me. It made me think about how I'd be reacting if things hadn't turned out to be okay. If there were no more chances to recover and repair. If there was still so much left undone and unsaid."

She blew out a breath and ran her hands down her thighs before waving them in front of her. "I don't like the feelings I have about the two of you most of the time, the things I associate with you. The things I just can't seem to let go of no matter how hard I try. I want things to be different, I want to be different. I want new, pleasant memories. I want a chance at a normal relationship or as close to normal as our personalities will allow for but we all have to make an effort. Do you want to try to make the effort? Do you even think that we can?"

"Of course, sweetheart. All we want is what's best for you and to be there for you. In spite of what we did and didn't do in the past we've always loved you and always will."

"You say that and you may even mean it. But I think it's only fair to let you know that if you can't respect my husband and my relationship with him we're already doomed before we begin. So all I ask is for you to think long and hard before committing to anything. Can you do that for me if you can't do anything else?"

"We can," Eli replied. "We'll do whatever it is you need."

* * *

><p>Unable to avoid the curious gaze bearing down on her any longer Olivia relinquished her hold on the metallic sequined dress that had caught her eye and tilted her head. The upscale boutique nearly deserted she didn't bother tempering the volume of her voice when she opened her mouth. "Yes, Abs? Is there something you need or would like to say?"<p>

"Not really. I don't see any war wounds or battle scars so I'm just patiently waiting for you to spill the deets about your time at Casa Pope."

"There's not much to tell. They got to meet Nick, I began the process of staring down one of my biggest remaining demons. This is my attempt to mend what's been severed but if it doesn't work out I'll know, and one day Nick will know, that I tried with them. And hopefully he'll be proud."

Impressed, Abby placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "How could he not? If he ever finds out even a tenth of what they've put you through he will know what a brave and awesome mama he has. I'm serious, Liv, you're better than me. You're definitely better than what your so called parents deserve."

"This isn't about them and what they deserve. This is about me. This is for me. Even pretending they don't exist gets exhausting at times. The sum of our relationship gnaws at me despite my managing to carve out a pretty incredible life. My God when I think about what I almost missed out on in part because of them. There was almost no Nick, Abby. No Karen or Gerry. No Fitz," Olivia's voice quavered. "That man; my man, my children and my sweet baby boy. Thank God he didn't run for the hills when he got to know the real me. He only seemed to fall for me even more. He never backed down from what he wanted and I'm so, so thankful for it."

"So am I. It does my heart good to see you this way, to see you love and be loved this way. And with a baby. Our baby. I make a kick ass aunt if I do say so myself."

"You definitely can because it's true. You always have your Nicky's back even at the drop of a-"

"Liv..."

Turning in the direction she heard her name come from, Olivia's jaw dropped at the sight of Karen. Her body clothed in solid gold the teen stood in the door of the dressing room wearing one of the remaining picks for her school's upcoming winter formal.

"So, Liv, what do you think?" she asked softly.

Eyes watering as she sought the words to express what she felt, to ease the uncertainty detectable in the girl's tone, Olivia gasped. "Oh my, it's lovely. Karen, honey, you're lovely. You're stunning."

Looking down at the ruffled skirt that barely brushed her knees Karen bit her lip. "You sure it's not too much or should I say not enough? It seems better suited for a summer thing, not to mention what Dad will probably think and say. I just know that he's going to flip his lid."

"He's going to do no such thing," Olivia reassured her, she hoped convincingly, while inspecting the sleeveless frock with its sweetheart neckline as it hang on Karen's frame. "You'll have your coat on while you're outside. And we can get you some sort of shawl, shrug or even a bolero to wear with your dress inside. As for Fitz, don't you worry I'll handle him. I have a feeling he's going to love this look just as much as I do."

"Are you sure? He seems like he'd do a lot better if I went in a turtleneck and slacks. Or if I didn't go at all."

"That's nonsense. He'll be happy as long as you're happy. Now hold still so that I can get my phone. We need pictures, lots and lots of pictures. And we'll send some to your father so that he can give you the stamp of approval himself."

While Olivia dipped her head into her handbag, Karen turned her questions elsewhere. "What about you, Abby? Do you say yes or no?"

"It's a definite yes from me. It's trendy and age appropriate. And I think it looks like it was made especially for you. But your opinion matters most. Do you love it? Are you comfortable in it?"

"I am. I just..."

"You what? Come on, you can tell me what has your knickers in a twist, doll."

"Abby-" Olivia grumbled.

"Olivia," she repeated smartly before crinkling her nose. "What? Something's obviously bothering her and if it's not the dress it's our responsibility to find out what it is. We all know that it's not concerns over that killer head of hair or beautiful face of hers because thanks to me hair and makeup will be flawless."

"But of course," Olivia spouted facetiously. "Karen, if there is something you need to talk with me and or Abby about we are more than willing to listen when you are ready."

"Well I'm starting to have second thoughts about going to the formal."

"Karen, why? I thought you were looking forward to this."

"I was. I was so happy when Brian first asked me and I still really want to go but I don't know if I should. Ger's not taking it so well. He's actually turning into the biggest jerk imaginable with each passing day. He acts like his entire life will be ruined if we attend the same function together. He's treating me like I've been sent in to spy and report back to Dad. Like my going will strip him of all popularity with his friends and wannabe girlfriends."

"You know that may be the way it seems but I don't believe that's true at all."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've talked with him or better yet he's talked with me. And I think he's slowly realizing that you're becoming his not so little sister right in front of his very eyes. The days of you following behind him or glued to your desk with your pens and journals are giving way to Brian. I think he's trying to brace himself for more Brians and formals. And dresses, hair and makeup. And I know that he sometimes makes it hard to do but maybe you can try to cut him a little slack on this one?"

After considering Olivia's words as a possibility, Karen smirked. "Maybe if you talk with him and tell him to cool the 'tude."

"I think that can be arranged," Olivia nodded before waving around her phones So is this the dress or not? Because I'm ready to show your dad how you look in it once you say cheese."

* * *

><p>With a baby monitor in hand Olivia re-entered the media room after tending to Nicholas and donning her favorite lavender pajamas. Almost giddy at the sight of Abby topping off their glasses of wine she ignored the woman's queries and laughter and rushed to the bar to scoop up her drink along with a bowl of freshly made popcorn.<p>

Armed with the essentials the pajama wearing friends settled into their comfortable chairs and rapport. After closing her eyes and inhaling the contents of the crystal glass, Olivia said, "It should be illegal to go this long without doing this."

"Well, it's not like you haven't been busy with bed rest, delivering a baby, recovering from delivering that baby and taking care of that baby. But, yeah, this has been missed too." Abby agreed and tapped her glass to Olivia's before they sipped. "Since we're on the subject of things missed..."

"Are we really though?"

"Yes. And since we are, I can't wait until you're roaming and owning BNN's halls again. With you not there and things with Harrison damn near unbearable it feels like I'm actually going to work everyday. And I have to say I don't appreciate it very much."

"Then please accept my apologies." Olivia offered with a snicker.

"So, are you ready? I know that we're ready for you."

"I hope so. God knows it calls out to me sometimes, but I can't help feeling a little rusty."

"Well agreeing to take on the Thanksgiving Day Parade should fix that up quite nicely. Olivia Pope Grant coming back with a bang. I think it's safe to say low-key has officially been snuffed from your vocabulary."

"That's not true...at least it's not completely true. You can only be so low-key when you work in front of the camera to begin with. And then when you factor in hubby being former POTUS, low-key pretty much flies out the window once we're out from behind these four walls."

"Ah, our pretty, pretty POTUS. How's life on the road treating him tonight?"

"As much as he's missing us I know that he loves it. If we could join him it would be Heaven on Earth for him right about now. But since we can't it has moments of feeling like a chore. Thank God we only have a few days left to go and then he'll be home."

"And you'll be back in BNN's studios."

Olivia winced. "Please don't remind me just yet. Just let me imagine celebrating my husband's return, his birthday and Thanksgiving evening in Vermont with the ones that I love."

Abby honored the request by tackling her wine. When her system was content she cleared her throat." I don't mean to be a downer but does that list of loved ones included the Parents Pope?"

Olivia shook her head, shrugged her shoulders and grumbled. "Eh. I don't think any of us are ready for that right out of the gate. At the moment I'm trying to learn to let go and let in. And I know that it's going to take some time so I say it's best that we work our way up to shared holidays."

"But wedding invites are no big deal?"

"Over half of the guest list is comprised of strangers, Abs. Well at least they're strangers to me. If I'm lucky I may recognize a face or a name here or there so with all the people and things going on my parents can afford to get lost in that shuffle. If they show they'll be happy to be included in the moment. And hopefully I can get a sense of how truly accepting they are or aren't of my new normal. But as for family holidays? Even the thought of possibly being stranded in Vermont with them if the weather turns ridiculous makes me want to spork my brain out, so just no."

"Sheesh, okay, I take your point. I was just wondering if I needed to start hatching my own escape plan just in case. I love being an honorary Pope Grant and everything but you know that I have my limits when it comes to interacting with your mother."

"Well now that you know hopefully you can breathe a little easier and sleep a little deeper when your head hits that pillow tonight. But for now let's get into this movie before these chairs end up taking the place of our beds."

* * *

><p>After getting Nicholas to return to a peaceful sleep after a painfully early morning feeding Olivia retreated back into the comfort of her own bed before awakening for a second time. Prepared to assist and encourage Karen and Gerry in their morning routine before she shuffled them out the door and off to school she wrapped herself in her robe and scoured rooms. And upon finding them empty she rushed downstairs.<p>

Stepping onto the main level with schedules and breakfast on her brain she observed Karen and Gerry nearly skyrocketing from the kitchen at an almost impossible but undisputably unsafe pace. Even when she called their names they only briefly slowed down. "Hi, Liv. Bye, Liv." Brother and sister said in unison after placing a kiss on her cheek. Not even allowing time for a response they continued towards the door.

As the aroma of a hot breakfast wafted in the air her forehead creased in confusion. Trying to wrack her brain for the reason behind the odd behavior displayed she stood stupefied when the door closed shut behind them.

"Well, alrighty then. Good morning to the two of you as well," she muttered and trekked on into the kitchen.

Finding Abby at the table with a modestly portioned plate and the morning's papers at her side Olivia smiled and took a seat. "I thought it smelled of your heavenly handiwork down here."

"It's the least I could do to thank you for the opportunity to squat in such a lofty abode. Plus there was no way I could pass up the chance to cook somewhere other than in my shoebox for a change."

"That's cool. Just know that I'll never turn you away whenever the need to work your magic in here strikes. Mi cocina es su cocina."

"That's sweet. But if you just turn over the house this lovely kitchen is already a given so the offer would be null."

"No can do. But you do have my undying gratitude for the grub," Olivia brought home the point by moaning as she devoured a strip of turkey bacon and spooned eggs into a plate. "Hey do you know why the kids flew out of here like that? Did they have something special going on at school that I forgot about? Did they even say?"

"More or less."

"Oh god don't join them in the Twilight Zone with cryptic speak. Spit it out please."

"I will. So tell me when's the last time you talked to Fitz, doll?"

"Around midnight when we finished up the movie. Why?

"Midnight. Which means it was what, nine-ish or close to in Cali right?"

"Look at you winning the gold star, but for what? Why does that matter?"

"What did he say he was doing?"

"He was sneaking out of Governor Nichols' gala to catch a break. He had been cornered by some talking dumbells about their opposition to the governor's proposal to combat climate change. The poor guy was close to blowing a fuse so he called me when he went for some fresh air."

"And did he happen to tell you that his ex missus was in the building too?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. It is the place she's been banished to after all. But my question is how do you know?"

Abby reached for the newspaper underneath her already open paper and slid it across the table. "I hate to break it to you, Liv, but thanks to a peeping Tom or Thomasina the whole world knows."

Attention immediately drawn to the glossy snapshot of exes interestingly invading each other's personal space as they stood face to face, Olivia inwardly, momentarily raged before attempting to consider the context of a period of time she was only receiving a glimpse into. Even as her constricting heart relaxed she knew that whatever the reason was for the exchange she would never be okay with and would never forget the sight of the woman's hand against Fitz's chest or the expression on his face. Tearing her eyes from the photograph she eagerly inhaled the bold headline and thumbed through pages until she had located the accompanying blurb:

**Reunited and It Looks So Good**

**_America's former First Couple and former spouses President Fitzgerald and Millicent Grant come together in an intimate moment inside their one time home, the Governor's Mansion. Confident that old memories as well as emotions abounded, we would have given everything down to the lint in our pockets just to be the fly in the elusive space between the erstwhile couple so that we could be privy to the words swapped by the Grants. Since their divorce, President Grant's remarriage and newborn son we're certain neither were at a loss for words._**

"So this is what sent Karen and Ger running out of here like chickens with their heads cut off?"

"Basically. Since our Potus isn't around to explain or for you to skin, they figured any Grant might do in his absence so they skedaddled."

Sighing, Olivia massaged her temple as she tried to calm her racing mind. "Well that's smart if not a tad overdramatic. But I won't be skinning anyone today; not even my dear husband or the ex Mrs. Grant of the wandering fingers. At least not without good reason. I will however get an explanation for whatever the hell was going on last night to cause this. Excuse me," she said before abruptly leaving the room.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Seeing Fitz's picture and name appear on her phone's screen Olivia lowered the volume on her tablet and then powered it off altogether hoping it would erase the words and images she'd just consumed from her mind. After reluctantly accepting his call she slammed her eyes shut and reclined in her office chair.

"Olivia," Fitz breathed and then tried again after receiving no response. "Livvie, are you there?"

Exhaling, she replied with a nod of her head that he couldn't see. "I'm here."

"Hi."

"Hi." While the sleep tinged rasp to his voice rang in her ears she allowed the silence to engulf them before adding, "I called you earlier this morning. Repeatedly. You didn't answer."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got the messages you left on my phone. And I have the messages you left with Dani for me. She also made sure the morning's papers you wanted delivered were sent to me too."

"Good," she replied. A range of emotions swirling within her she took a minute to try to prioritize the thoughts firing furiously in her head and only ended up feeling defeated by the task. So defeated that her voice was barely a whisper when she asked, "What were you doing, Fitz?"

"I was asleep. Deeply, deeply asleep. I just woke up." He groaned as his back made contact with the headboard. "It didn't seem like it at the time but I definitely had too much to drink last night."

His admission heightening her already overactive imagination, she snapped. "Were drinks all that you had last night? Did you partake in any other temptations that may have crossed your path?"

The pounding of his brain seemingly increasing one hundred fold at the question, Fitz pressed his palm into his forehead as fingers dug into his scalp. "Livvie."

Recognizing the brusqueness of her own tone she bit down on her lip until she felt confident that her approach wasn't leading her where she had no desire to go."That was a low blow, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I'm not completely off the grid here now, Livvie. Honey, I know what the papers and news outlets are trying to make it seem like and I'm sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how truly sorry I am. But you have to know that it's not the case...that I would never. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But, Fitz, headlines aside, there's now footage of you taking her by the wrist and practically dragging her away from the crowd for what everyone assumes is privacy. To make it even worse most can't resist snickering while others insinuate that it was for a quick screw."

"I know. I know. I saw. And baby, I'm-"

"Sorry. I know."

"You also have to know that it's not true and that it could never be true. You have to know that I don't want her that way; that I don't want any woman except you that way. You're the only woman I love and want to make love to."

"I do know and I do believe. God knows that my heart and mind knows but what the hell? Why are we having to discuss you and Mellie and clandestine meetings? All of it's beyond frustrating."

"Livvie-"

"I know that this is being blown out of proportion and that it will be milked for all it's worth. I know that you don't want...that you barely even think of her at all, forget about sexually, but things like this..."

"Things like this, what, Livvie?"

"Despite how you feel about her now she was your wife. You have ties to her; you share a past and children. Children that you conceived the old fashioned way. And when I see things like this I'm hit with the reminder that at one point for however long the two of you shared hopes, dreams and fears. That there were secrets, inside jokes and even desire. You had a life with her."

"I had an arranged life with her."

"It was still a life. A home. A family. Your children with her didn't materialize out of thin air. She knows the sounds and faces you make when you come. She knows how it feels when you finally do."

Sensitive to her interpretation of his past life he shifted on the bed and sat up even straighter as his voice rose. "Wait a minute. Neither of us were virgins when we met. The very fact that Karen and Gerry exist was all the proof you needed. Mellie just happened to be my unfortunate choice. If I had been a stronger man and chosen the highway instead of Big Gerry's way things would have possibly been different but I didn't. I can't change that no matter how much I wish I could." He scrubbed at his face and exhaled. "There's not a person alive who's one hundred percent okay with how everything in their life shakes out, not even you, Livvie. But you don't see me throwing your past choices in your face."

"Maybe because mine aren't hanging onto me for dear life as soon as they see an opening like Mellie. Nothing or no one from my past is circling me like sharks after blood, leaving no room for doubt as to what's on their mind."

Olivia paused to catch her breath. "Fitz, I'm really not trying to throw anything or accuse you of anything. I swear I'm not. I'm just trying to sort out and explain how I feel."

"I hear you loud and clear."

The bite in his tone softened hers. "Fitz, I love you and I know you love me. But I'm not blind, deaf or stupid either. I'm aware of what women think of you and say about you. I know what they want from you. And even after everything Mellie looks like a woman who still wants you. You divorcing her hasn't seemed to work. And I'd say you marrying me and us having Nick hasn't fazed her in the least if I take her expression into consideration."

"Well, I beg to differ. But even if it were true I don't give a damn about what she wants. In spite of what pictures are painted in the news I couldn't care less about Mellie or what she wants. And if she had acted like she had an iota of common sense and decency to begin with none of this would be an issue anyway."

"So what happened last night, Fitz? Tell me everything."

Relaxing his grip on the newspaper he held before tossing it aside altogether, Fitz expelled a loud breath. "The first thing I need to clear up is me looking down at her hand on my chest. That is not some damn keep it right there or do that to me one more time look. That was a what the hell do you think you're doing and you need to cut it out immediately face. But the camera only captured the split second before I could tell her that."

"Okay. But what possessed her to touch you to begin with? Why was she even close enough?"

While recollections of the previous night flashed before him he massaged his eyes and cursed. _Fuckin Mellie._ The woman epitomized unbelievable in the worst of ways. He was convinced that there wasn't a limit she wouldn't push or a boundary she wouldn't cross to further her agenda. An agenda which always reeked of garnering attention to remain relevant and provoke. And last night within a span of a couple of hours she had done all of the above.

As his insides heated and churned, his mind recalled and his words relayed Mellie's antics from the time she sashayed her way into his line of sight. From the moment her toes touched the glistening marble floors she'd commanded eyeballs. The unnecessary production that signaled her entrance into the opulent ballroom on the arm of a distinguished big businessman left him annoyed, shaking his head and further regretting his decision to make an appearance at the function despite its importance.

Although skilled and triumphant in the art of avoiding her, he found it difficult and possibly catastrophic if he continued to do so as the night wore on. Her persona, which was one of innocence laced with saccharine, was veering into something brash and indecent. Over time her screech intensified and was off putting at best. The sheen to her eyes tipped him off to the fact that she was just a few drinks shy of becoming drunk off her ass in front of the select elite assembled. But what really sent him raging and propelled him into action, were, in his opinion, her failed attempts at discreetly flirting with several male guest in attendance whether unattached or married, California's governor included.

He grumbled in remembrance of the confrontation that ensued; of her smirk as she moved closer to him, her champagne scented breath delightedly dripping with the accusation that he was jealous and an assurance that he had no reason to be as her hand came to rest on his chest. Her assertion earned her an adamant almost vicious rebuff that attracted a small audience of its own. Needing his next words to be just as clear-cut as they were unrestrained he directed them to the deserted music room for privacy.

"She was unbelievably sloppy. She was careless and embarrassing. And all I could think about was how it would look if it got out."

"Are you sure that's all it was? Because it sounds like you could have been jealous. To me it sounds like maybe your ex got under your skin. I just don't know if you had a hard time seeing her living life without you for a change and it triggered something within you; something that made you react the way you did or if your response was alcohol fueled. Whatever the reason was at the moment it doesn't look good now. It doesn't look good and I can't get it out of my head. And because I can't, I can't get out of my own head either."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe everything about us happened too fast. Maybe we moved too fast. Maybe you took one look at her and it stirred up some regrets."

The assertion incredulous to him, he scowled. "Are you kidding me right now? You have to be. Or maybe you're just feeling the effects of your night with Abby too. Because there's no way in hell you could seriously believe...Being jealous or wanting her or having Mellie all to myself never entered my mind. How many times do I have to tell you that you're it? That you're the one? That there's no other woman for me? You have to trust that. Tell me you know that, Livvie."

"Fitz-"

"Last night I saw someone who was, if she wasn't careful, very close to becoming even more of a pitiable laughingstock. I thought of how my children would feel seeing accusations of a boozing, belligerent, whoring Mellie Grant splashed everywhere and I tried to fix it. That's it. End of story."

"So you made front page news, humiliating me in the process, trying to prevent her from doing the same? Nice."

"Livvie, sweetheart, I swear to you that was not my intention. I swear to you that I was not the least bit jealous. And I'm sorry for giving you reason to believe that I could be. If could take back the night and do it all over again I would. Liv-"

"Say no more. I get it. It's done." Olivia screamed in frustration and poked at her eyes."You know I really could do without dealing with this at all. And right when I have to return to work too? Nobody will be interested in my work; everybody will be thinking about and talking about my personal life for God only knows how long."

"Then I'll come home and we'll deal with it together right now. We'll get a statement together and..."

"No."

"No?"

"That's right, no."

"Is that a no because you can't stand the thought of looking at me right now or...?"

"If we want to avoid adding fuel to this fire, then no. You can't go canceling appearances and then come rushing home like you have something to atone for. And preparing some long drawn out quotables to be parsed by the world smells of cleanup, which implies guilt, so no."

"I guess I could have handled it differently. Maybe I should have let my detail or her date or anybody else handle her instead."

"You moved based on history. Whether it was your ex wife or your children's mother you were looking at in that state you were compelled to act. And we can't turn back the hands of time no matter how much we may want to so we move on."

Olivia stared at the photographs lining her desk and thought. "As for the rumors and innuendo circulating our response will be that the situation was a whole lot of nothing sensationalized for newspaper sales and website clicks, so we'll treat it as nothing. When asked about it while finishing up press just laugh it off for the ridiculousness that it is. You share children and at times you have to discuss those children which is what you were doing. Which is what you had to do outside the range of possibly inquiring ears."

"And the photos going around...?"

"Well the photographer just happened to catch a moment between exes," she said easily, "A friendly moment where one is being taunted with a quick tap to his chest about the sleepless nights he must be enduring thanks to his newborn son at home. If people buy it or not there's no proof to the contrary so we'll just leave it at that."

"Alright. But I still think that I should be there."

"It's totally unnecessary. We're fine. I'm fine. There's no need for you to come hold my hand. Abby had to take care of errands this morning but she's coming back when she's finished. And CiCi will be over to talk wedding later on. Until then I'm laying low and working on a few other things in the house so all you'd be doing is looking in my face when you arrived."

"And what if all I want to do is look into your face when I arrive?"

"Fitz-"

"Livvie, I want to see you. I wanna see my boy too."

"Nick's asleep right now but we can Skype."

"Until he wakes up then so that I can talk to him too."

"You have that kind of time on your hands?"

"For you I do. I can't be there right now so I need to have you however I can get you. I need to see your face. I need you to see mine. I need you to see that you and our life and our family are the only things I'm concerned about."

The insistence in his tone warmed, reached and touched her. It brought out the slightest of smiles as she turned on her iPad and initiated the connection between the two of them. Waiting for them to be face to face while miles apart she grabbed her device and swapped the sturdy work chair for something more comfortable. While watching for him, she settled into a cozy white seat and drew her knees to her chest.

Clothed only in dark boxer briefs when he came into view Olivia saw Fitz rise from bed and cover himself in his robe. After just a brief glimpse of his ruffled appearance her breath caught in her throat and the concern that was slowly subsiding surged.

"My, what handsome hell you are, husband."

Fitz grunted his acknowledgement of her assessment of him as he dropped down onto the sofa. "Well, I've had much better starts to my days."

"Well, obviously," her forehead creased with worry. "I don't like how you look."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious, Fitz. I don't like it and I don't think that you should drink so much when there's no one around to really look after you."

"Have you really forgotten my armed lifelong shadows that quickly?"

"Don't joke. Those guys may take a bullet for you but they won't be feeding you aspirin and water when you need it. They sure as hell won't hold you or clean up after you like I would. So promise me you'll take it easy out there, especially when I'm not around to look after you."

"I promise." When his vow was followed by a long absence of any sound he took the opportunity to study her. Always beautiful but heartbreakingly so in that moment, her wide weary eyes pained him and shocked his system. There was something so fragile about her sitting draped in an oversized sweater and her hair in a high ponytail, something that made him long to wrap her in his arms and put the light back in her eyes.

"Livvie, are we okay? Are you sure that you're okay?"

She nodded but this time when she smiled it was a little too tight. "What do you want me to say? My days have started out much better than this too, but I'll live."

He bristled at her clipped tone. "You're upset."

"A little. And unsteady. I don't do being caught off guard very well, especially when it involves people that I love."

"No one does. And I don't ever want you to be in that position because of me again if I can help it."

"I better not be."

"You won't. There will be no more attempts at being Mellie's keeper, I'm done. When I get home I'm going to have a real honest talk with the kids about her actions and what really went on. And If she wants to act that way in public again she can deal with all the attention it brings. And they'll just have to prepare themselves for the possibility that their mother may look like a fool in front of world at any given moment."

"Why can't she think before she acts? Why can't she at the very least remember that she has kids and her actions reflect on them? Why does it always have to be about her and what she wants and she needs. I swear she reminds me of...Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"My mother. With everything going on I forgot that I invited her to have lunch with Grammie and me here since I couldn't stay at her place yesterday. But with the morning's developments we'll never lack for conversation, heaven help me. I guess I should just start bracing myself now. "

"Or you could just cancel for another time. Better yet sweeten the deal by telling her we'll have one big family get together when I get home. I'm sure the thought of shooting daggers at me over dessert will dull any disappointment she'd feel about you postponing."

"While I'm sure that would make for one interesting reunion but I'm going to say no. I'm not changing anything else about this day. And I'm definitely not going to give my mother the impression that all of this chatter has sent me into hiding. If I shut her out now she'll lose it and I'll never hear the end of it. I can just see her pestering Elijah after convincing herself I'm huddled in some corner rocking Nick in my arms and chewing the ends of my hair."

"Isn't that a little much?"

"A little much? I'm convinced that's what Maya means in every language." Olivia shifted in her seat."Seriously, Fitz, do you not remember meeting my mother? Have you forgotten the numerous horrifyingly embarrassingly true stories I've told you about her? Lunch is on. And it's going to be the most amazing one she's ever had in her life."

"That's a pretty bold statement; who's doing the actual cooking?"

The unchecked panic in his voice gave her her first real laugh of the day. And as she chuckled and shook he relaxed into the sofa, taking in the sight of her, until she spoke again."You're funny but by no means clever. I fully understand what you're hinting at. But don't you worry, I'm not. So that means that things are already off to a winning start."

Staring at him she emitted a sigh as she ran her index finger along the screen, wishing that she was touching flesh instead of glass. "Fitz..."

"Yes, Livvie?"

"Before you fill me in on everything else that can't be found in the papers tell me again how much you love me and miss me. I really need to hear it if I'm going to make it through this afternoon."

* * *

><p>After ending their conversation on a much better note than it began Olivia retreated to her bedroom to think, to shower and to change. While dressing in simple black trousers and an ivory blouse, applying makeup, perfecting her straight dark hair and slipping into a moderately high heeled shoe after adding minimal jewelry, she continued to regroup and prepare and pray that her attempt at an extended olive branch towards her parents would not come back to bite her, especially at this particular point in time. She hoped that Nick's presence in and of itself was enough to keep the entire occasion civil.<p>

Exiting the room as she tried to convince herself she wasn't being a fool for believing it could be possible she didn't turn her mind off until she entered the kitchen. Passing the time amongst the smells and tales of her friend and her family's sometime chef, Olivia was interrupted mid laugh when a member of her detail appeared before her. "Yes, Max?"

"Your mother is here, ma'am."

"Well, it's about time," she muttered and hopped to her feet. "Emile, if you'll excuse me. Hopefully I will be back in only a couple of flashes so just keep working your magic at that stove."

* * *

><p>In the foyer Olivia's brisk steps ground to a halt when she took one look at her mother and found the woman's hands full, as well as the guard's who had escorted her inside. "Mom, what have you done?"<p>

"Well, hello to you too, Livvie. And to answer your question; I come bearing gifts. It's only good manners to present your hostess with a little token or two."

Olivia's brow inched higher as her head turned to the left and right. Standing stock still she glanced at the enormous gift bag Derrick patiently held to the gigantic stuffed animal that Maya could barely maintain a grip on. "Little?"

"Well when a person constantly returns gifts and you hold onto them just in case they pile up. Those are the things your father and I wanted you to have for your wedding, your birthday and the baby's birth. And this, this is for the prince of the palace himself." Maya shook the brown bear and grinned.

"But it's bigger than the both of us put together. Do you want to give my child nightmares?"

"No, I want him to have the time of his life with it when he's old enough to play with it."

"Let's just hope he doesn't get lost it in or something even worse when he does."

"You don't have to be so dramatic. A thank you will do just fine."

"Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome. Now where's my grandson?"

"Right now in the nursery doing what he does best. So why don't we go inside and get to these presents?"

* * *

><p>Pushing her kale and chickpeas around on her plate, Olivia whimpered in envy after glancing at Janice's plate adorned with coq au vin. Determined to resist the wine infused chicken dish until dinner rolled around so that she wouldn't overdo it, she begrudgingly lifted her vegetable filled fork to her mouth.<p>

Every breath and move of the table's occupants taking place under her watchful eyes, Maya quickly noticed Olivia's discomfort. "What's wrong? I know it can't be your food."

"It's not. Emile never disappoints and always brings his A game, I'd just rather have what Grammies having that's all."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Oh let me see. About 10 pounds, the fact that I indulged far too much while pregnant, my return to my job in front of the camera and the wedding gown that I have to fit into."

"When you put it that way," Maya said. "I just, ah...never mind."

Certain she would hear the thought sooner or later Olivia wanted whatever that was on the woman's mind out in the open. "Speak, mother."

"I'm just surprised to hear that you're still going ahead with that wedding business, that's all."

"Of course you are," she said into her water glass.

Although her eyes began to cloud with annoyance for a host of reasons they instantly brightened when she focused on the movement at the dining room's entryway. The sight of Nicholas even at his fussiest propped up in his nurse's arms melted her heart. His presence instantly lifting her spirits she was up out of her chair and reaching for him within seconds. Lavishing the utter joy she felt at seeing him onto him she didn't notice the chatter at the table dwindle to murmurs and then cease altogether. When she had gotten a temporary fix of hugs and kisses she turned and found herself with an audience. "Yes?"

Maya smiled. "It's nothing. We were just looking at how good you are with him. How great you are with him, Livvie. He is a loved little boy."

"He really is. He's loved and perfect. And I'm lucky that he's mine."

"I think that luck goes both ways." Maya stated, anxious to hold the wide eyed infant. "Now tell us which Grammie is going to be lucky enough to get her hands on him first."

* * *

><p>With Nick's arrival unofficially signaling the end to the meal the afternoon became all about him. He was the topic of conversation, the focus of everyone's attention. With no effort at all he captivated and entertained. By the women surrounding him he was shamelessly spoiled until he exhibited his disinterest with a vigorous crying jag. While her mother and grandmother volunteered to take on the task of soothing of him, Olivia saw to the meal's cleanup. Once the job was completed, Olivia closed the door behind the man who had helped make her afternoon a lot easier with a smile on her face.<p>

Maya, whose eyebrow remained lifted after witnessing the kiss placed on her daughter's cheek, rushed forward with a pleased expression of her own as her coat and purse dangled on her arm. "So under the watchful eye of Nurse Ratched Grammie One and Grammie Two have made sure that the little munchkin went down without even so much as a pout."

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe there was a little pouting and some whining but babies will be babies."

"I'm learning." Curious as to why the woman's gaze kept darting to the door and then back at her Olivia cleared her throat. "Well, I don't want to hold you up. If you need to leave..."

"No, that's not it. It's just that...my that was a handsome man. And very talented in the kitchen. Maybe I can convince him to come do something with your father's food so Eli can lose that tired scowl he gets whenever mealtime rolls around."

"Well I'd be happy to get you his information."

"I'd appreciate it." Prompted by Olivia's impatient glare, Maya ran her tongue along her teeth and spoke. "So this chef friend that you met through work, I didn't see a ring on his finger when you introduced us, is he taken?"

"No, but I'm having visions of him with Abby. She needs the distraction and they're both good single people. And they also have that cooking nonsense in common so bonding shouldn't be too much of an issue. But if things with you and Elijah aren't panning out I'll consider hooking you up if you ask nicely."

"Don't get cute, Olivia," Maya's voice mellowed after staring at her daughter. "Can we talk?"

Olivia shrugged as intrigue and anticipation coursed through her before heading towards the parlor. "If we must."

When she turned after closing the door she was greeted by a slender rectangle strip of paper being thrust upon her. Immediately recognizing it as a check, and a blank one at that, she kneaded her forehead. "What the hell is this?"

"Now, Livvie, baby, I know that you have a good paying job with a contract and everything, but I'm just not sure how all of that works considering your time off with Grammie and your pregnancy troubles. And then with what I'm assuming is a lot of your trust tied up in your charity I thought you might need this to help you along."

"Why would I ever?"

"For whatever. For expenses now or in the future. If at any time you feel you need to get away and maybe start over know that you aren't stuck. Know that there are options and that I'd be willing to help; within reason, of course."

"Of course." Not surprised and only slightly disappointed with the turn the early afternoon had taken Olivia shook her head. "I knew it. I knew that things were going a little too good to be true. I knew that this was coming eventually. Tell me, are you insane?"

"I'd say I was right on the nose about a lot of things. I'm so glad that Eli listened to me about it being right for us to move closer. Now we're here whenever you need us. No matter what happens, you're never alone."

"God, don't I know it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. And as for your offer there really aren't any words other than keep it. It's not needed now or in the future."

"You might be wise to listen to me for a change. If only you'd listened around this time last year..."

Olivia's eyes darkened at the superior tone she detected. "Then what?"

"You would have avoided being mixed up in this morning's headlines."

"You know I'm surprised you haven't choked on that 'I told you so' when I imagine how long you've probably been holding it in. Well, go ahead, get it off your chest."

"I really hope you don't think it makes me happy to say this or do this. This is one of the things Eli and I were afraid of, what we wanted to keep from happening. We didn't want Fitzgerald to hurt you or ruin you and we didn't want you hurt or ruined because of him. Now people are talking crazy everywhere you turn; pitting you against that woman, conducting polls over which one of you is better for him, salivating at the thought of him cheating on you and leaving you for her. People are having a good ol' time out of making you look like a fool."

"Well they all can go to hell."

"If only it were that simple," Maya kept her eyes trained on Olivia as she huffed. "I tried to warn you before you went and got yourself pregnant but you wouldn't listen."

"Got myself?" she parroted in disbelief. "Like I planned it and carried it out all on my own? I hate to break it to you but Nick is the product of lots and lots of shared passion."

"I don't doubt that for a minute. Fitzgerald is a rich, powerful, good looking man and you're an intelligent, beautiful, successful woman. When you put all of that together I'm sure it makes for intense times. I just wish you would have been smarter about this one."

"Smarter about who I fell in love with? I couldn't stop it or control it any more than you could. And Fitz hasn't even come close to treating me the way Elijah's treated you. But to this day you still wear his ring and his name. You act like and look at him like he turns water into wine all day long when he had no problem living a whole other life without either of us for decades."

"That's different."

"That's an understatement."

"My relationship with your father is not the point right now. The point is did I or did I not see this coming? I told you that woman will never regard you or respect your relationship. That she'll always do or say something to show just how little you factor into whatever she wants with your husband at the moment. That because of who she is she's always going to feel entitled to any and every part of him. And because of who she is, who they were and who you are she will always have people cheering her on. Some of them will be the ones who smile in your face, shake your hand and kiss your cheek. They may even rub up against your elbow at work."

"You're right. Should I be rewarding you for being so astute?"

"You can drop the attitude and take my words to heart for a change. If you don't think it still burns people up knowing you're living a certain way married to Fitzgerald Grant, that you've given him a beautiful baby boy on top of it and are still accomplished in your own right then you are out of your damn mind."

"I'm not dense mother and I wasn't born last night. I know what an ugly chunk of the population thinks about my relationship, even some of whom I work with, I just don't care. If they want to spend their days full of hate then let them."

Maya narrowed her eyes on her. "I don't know exactly how many people that works on but you do know you aren't fooling me, don't you?"

"Oh my God! What do you want to hear? What do I have to do or say for this to be over?"

"Be honest. With yourself, with me, with somebody. Whatever you're feeling right now don't keep it all bottled up inside."

"All right. You want it, here it is. The bigots of the world can really truly rot for all I care. I wouldn't dare sacrifice the happiness I have with Fitz to make them comfortable. I love my husband with every part of me, I love our life and our children. But it hurts like hell to hear and see and read the neverending lies every time I turn around."

"Livvie-"

"It hurts but I'll survive. Even if I have to rearrange some things I'll survive."

"Rearrange? What could you possibly be talking about?"

"I would happily give up this city and my career to go live my life in Vermont, maybe even Hawaii, with my family before I allow the press and the rest of them to chip away at what we've built."

"Baby, you don't mean that. You're just upset."

"One doesn't have to negate the other. It's possible even for me to walk away from all of this. To go somewhere and have a simple life with my family. Fitz was doing an excellent job of it when we met. He packed up his life and his children to come be here with me while I worked but I don't think he'd have a problem doing it again."

"He made that gesture because he knows just how important the work is. He wouldn't want you abandoning it."

Olivia's lip curled in disgust at the distress radiating from her mother."So you'll all but stroke out over the possibility of me quitting my job but you can hand me a blank check that seems like your unspoken permission to leave my marriage without batting an eye?"

Avoiding the woman's outstretched hand she stalked towards the bar craving something mind, body and soul numbing to drink but didn't submit to it. She pivoted on her heel but stood in place as she let out a breath. "You be honest with me now, okay, mother? Are you and Elijah still among the people burning up over my decisions? Have you reconsidered aiding Mellie in whatever asinine idea she might have up her sleeve because you'd rather see me a single mom to a biracial baby than a white man's wife?"

"Olivia, that's crazy! Yo're talking crazy! To say that your parents are...are..."

"Really? Then why does Elijah practically throw Edison Davis in my face every chance he gets? First the excuse was the handling of my trust and now he's recommending I work with the guy to help get my charity on solid ground. And the way he will not shut up about him...I swear I almost know more about that lawyer than I do my own father."

"Now that's not true. And your father's just extremely proud of Ed...and of you. The man is brilliant and does good work. And he's trustworthy. Heaven knows you need good people like that around when venture into that territory. You don't want a scandal in an area like that."

"Then if it's not a racial thing mixed with or separate from this desire to point me in someone else's direction what is the problem? I need to know because I just don't get it. If most women brought home Fitz Grant, told people that he was in love with them and wanted to marry them the entire family would probably try their best to change their last name to Grant as well. But not you two. There's this palpable resistance and displeasure and snobbery wafting from the parents Pope. You hate him. But what has he ever done to you? Why do you hate him?"

"That's nonsense. There's no hate. But what mother or father do you know who wouldn't have preferred that their daughter be spared from having to deal with all of his baggage?"

"So your advice is to leave him behind but with baggage of my own now? So that I could what! For arguments sake let's say that I did. You expect me to start over so easily? I'm sure some poor guy's mother would be giving him the same advice you're trying to give to me."

"We just want you and our grandson protected. The vultures are circling, baby. And I'm just trying to save you from a broken heart; that's all I've ever tried to do."

"Then you should know that you're wasting your time, my heart is fine. I might be frustrated right now but I'm not going anywhere. It would take a hell of a lot more than what's being said to make me give up on him and walk away."

"Okay, if that's your decision. I just truly hope that he's as loyal and committed to you as you are to him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All that funny business with that woman last night was not a proper look at all, certainly not for a new husband and father."

"It wasn't. He knows it and so do I. But do I really need access to unlimited funds to begin again already? You act like he was caught mid thrust or something."

"No need to be crude, Olivia."

"I'm just being honest. People's hatred and boredom and fears are driving this thing when it's already been discussed and settled between us."

"That may be. But I just think you need to keep your eyes open. You don't want these types of things to become a habit. He's got the ex on one shoulder and a pretty little brown headed thing always by his side."

"Who, Dani? That's her job, mother. That's where she's paid to be."

"Even during his meals? I've seen her lurking in pictures and on t.v. all during this cross country tour of his."

"You act like it's evidence of a series of candlelit dates for two. News flash as a former president Fitz keeps a staff with him. The guy hasn't traveled anywhere alone the better part of fifteen years if not longer."

"Does it have to include her?"

"Yes. She's excels at her job. She's very respectful and professional. And not only does she make his life easier, which makes our family life easier, she's been a big help to me too."

"That's all well and good. Just don't let her become too big of a help that she thinks nothing of helping herself to your husband."

"Fitz is grown. He's not a hermit or my child and he's not on punishment. If he needs staff at fundraisers or wants to treat them to a meal at restaurants from time to time he can. If he feels he needs a Dani or Mellie or anyone but me for what you're suggesting he already knows where the door is and that he's welcome to use it at any time."

"Please. As if men in his position don't like to have their cake and to eat it too."

"Okay, since it's obvious we're not going to get anywhere this is over and done. You feel how you feel and so do I. I don't think there's anything Fitz could do to make you change your mind. I know there's nothing I can say so let's just quit while we're ahead."

Holding up a bottle of scotch that Fitz had recommended for packing a punch but still delicate on the side she tilted it towards her mother. "Would you like a drink?"

"No. I really should be getting back to your father."

"I'm sure." Olivia stated as the liquor flowed a little too freely into her glass. "I'll just have enough for you and me both."

"Olivia-"

"Don't," she emphasized the command with the hearty downing of the entire contents of her tumbler. "In spite of what you may think I know what I can and cannot handle."

"If you say so I just have to take your word for it, right?" Maya's expression was grim as she slipped into her coat and then buttoned and cinched it closed. After crossing the room to where Olivia was planted she placed a hand on her daughter's cheek and squeezed. "You call me or your daddy if you need anything at all, you hear me?"

Olivia shut her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Let me walk you out."

* * *

><p>Her return to the parlor culminating in an additional drink after Maya's departure, Olivia eventually climbed the stairs with options swirling in her head. Adrenaline rushing she made a quick call to CiCi canceling their afternoon plans and stuck to her decision despite the vehement protest it produced. In her bathroom she repeated her oral routine before making her way to the nursery. And in the calming space she cared for and bonded with her son. Upon leaving a content Nicholas with a kiss to his lips and forehead and instructions for his nurse, she grabbed her coat and purse from the console table in the hallway and descended the stairs for what felt like the hundredth time that day.<p>

Flashing a brilliant grin to combat the shocked expressions her abrupt appearance on her home's stoop caused she tipped her head to the security stationed about. "I need Max, Derrick and the car quick, fast and in a hurry, please."

"Yes, Mrs. Grant."

Her smile intact as the cold air whipped around her she pulled her coat tighter and watched the man speak into his sleeve and then address her. "Where to, ma'am?"

Placing her hand on the arm extended to her and allowing herself to be guided down the steps she looked to her side and replied, "BNN."


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: I know it's been a long long while but here's something! Thanks to all of you who've stuck with this this far, who reviewed last chapter and those of you who just found this and started reviewing recently. It really means the world when you're trying to fight your way to the finish line of your story! Also a huge thanks to those who keep checking up on this, you know who you are. Thanks torrioats for always being willing to try to talk me through this, for reading through it even when it doesn't make any sense and for refusing to allow me to chuck it once and for all. I'm telling you, you'd make an excellent drill sergeant if you ever went the military route! LOL.**

**Chapter 63**

Her patented morning show smile in place Olivia moved through BNN's lobby braving murmurs, shocked and curious glances as well as sincere greetings all while oozing charm and confidence. Her gestures of recognition whether a nod, wave or grin seemingly well received she inhaled the sights and sounds that enveloped her. For a moment she even however unwillingly reflected on the last time she had been there; on the pain and uncertainty that had ripped through her, on the stretcher that had guided her away and to the hospital, before she pushed the unpleasant memories aside and boarded the first available elevator.

Shielded from further scrutiny for the time being her fingers hovered over various numbers before finally settling on one. Fine with the decision she'd made she leaned against the back of the wall as the cart began its ascent and exhaled.

Once she was tucked away in her office she reacquainted herself with everything inside the space that she had missed, that a part of her had longed to get back to. In the silence she surveyed furniture, photographs and plaques. She took time at the window to admire her staggering view of the city. The action never ceasing to relax her, she returned to her desk and took a seat while the emotion washed over her.

So consumed by the thoughts occupying her mind she disregarded her own incessant tapping of a pen against the room's centerpiece and waited for the all ready from her computer screen. Once it was received she was way past prepared to put ideas into words but paused. An image of her husband sitting smartly dressed in a blue blazer, white shirt and dark jeans appeared on her homepage and grabbed all of her attention. More than interested in what he had to say her eyebrows inched upwards at his picture and the connected headline as she leaned forward and read.

**Former President Grant Unleashed**

**Sitting down for a one on one interview following a behind the scenes look into the construction of his presidential library the topic of conversation turned from love, life, memoirs and politics to a strong rebuke of what our former head of state called inflammatory journalism.**

After absorbing every word and line of the article presented, Olivia pressed play on the video that accompanied the story and found herself engrossed in Fitz's candor. She sat and even smiled through rehashed public friendly tales of work and home life. She listened to him coax the correspondent into revealing personal tidbits about himself as if they were just two pals catching up during some much needed down time. But her eyes widened and her ears really perked up when she noticed Fitz's demeanor and tone slowly begin to change. Stomaching knotting from the unknown she breathed deep, exhaled and turned up the volume.

_**"While you've been professional in regards to your interest in my public endeavors, John; the book, the charity efforts, and even here, I think it would be disingenuous of me to continue to ignore the chatter that has dominated and perhaps even overshadowed my return to my home state."**_

_**"As an American, politician, proponent and believer in the Freedom of Speech I also value and envision a world where respect and consideration is given to all regardless of our station in life. Some consider me fair game because I am a public figure. Some may feel the attention is warranted given my lifestyle. But as a living breathing human being I can assure you that living a life however public and in service to my country in no way numbs me to the emotions that arise with the careless, disrespectful and insulting reporting the media chooses to dabble and, at times, immerses itself in."**_

_**"Some may see this as me taking the bait, may view the subject as my Achilles Heel, and find me more than defensive but none of that bothers me. I will always defend my marriage, my wife and my love and faithfulness to her. If my words give the media cause to scrutinize me or my relationship even more I won't mind one bit. They will find nothing but a man totally devoted to his wife and the family they've created."**_

_**"Right here, right now, I want to unequivocally declare that I am a man, a husband, who is completely in love with, married and committed to an extraordinary woman, wife, mother and friend. Olivia is more than I have ever even dared to dream of in a spouse. And the fact that she chose to join her life with mine given the light shone on it at times, to link herself to the complexities involved in my situation, astounds and humbles me every day. And for so called journalist to insinuate and outright accuse me of betraying her and everything about us is not only reckless but deplorable, harmful and actionable."**_

_**"I'm not saying that I'm one who always gets it right but to be painted in this light, to have the things most precious to me made a mockery of, I cannot sit back, remain silent and suck it up. I have a family at home that this affects as we speak. An infant son who someday may stumble upon these lies and I think certain reporters would do well to remember that before writing or speaking next time."**_

_**"In case there's any confusion I want to set the record straight by saying that there's only room in my life for one Mrs. Grant and it's the beautiful and brilliant woman I married and not the one I divorced."**_

Her emotions heavy and on high as the day wore on, Olivia finally broke under the strain of accusations, innuendos, unsolicited advice and Fitz's frank and loving declarations. After indulging in a good, much deserving cry and wiping her eyes, she reached for her phone and attempted to get in touch with Fitz. When all she received was his voicemail in return she left an at times incoherent message and then placed the device within arms reach.

Unaware of how much time had passed since she had shifted gears to something productive, something that she could actually control, the fog she currently resided in only lifted with the knock at her door. After a series of squints, sighs and the crack of her neck she lowered the volume on the television she didn't even remember turning on and spoke.

The sight of Harrison's smiling face adding a much needed jolt to her declining energy she rose to meet him. Caught off guard by him lifting her she squealed. Delighted by his unexpected arrival, she relaxed into him and laughed at how dramatically long and tight his embrace was before he kissed her cheek and set her back on the floor.

As they stood face to face he cupped her cheek and eyed her sharply before commenting. "Not that I'm not happy to see you because you know I always am. But what are you doing here, Liv?"

"I could be asking you the very same question. It's not like these neck of the woods are your usual stomping grounds."

"They are when you're in the building. And I heard that you were in the building so-"

"But of course..."

He frowned at the weariness in her tone. "So I came to see if it was true and to ask you what you're doing."

Head swirling after she whipped it around too quickly to look at her desk she placed a hand to it and groaned.

"Whoa, are you alright?" His voice and expression were filled with concern as he reached out for her.

"I'm fine," she answered, waving his hand away. When the air about him remain unchanged she sighed and banished the quaver from her tone to counteract the sympathetic look cast her way. "I promise, so relax. But to answer your other question: I'm not quite so sure anymore."

Her honesty prompted him to look closer. And in doing so he found exhaustion and doubts shimmering as well. "Why don't we sit down and you tell me all about it, huh?"

Bristling at the compassion he extended, afraid that she'd crack all over again under the weight of it, she tilted her head and grumbled, "Harrison..."

Unwilling to be deterred by her protests he replied loud and emphatic. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. Moments like these are what friends are for. And I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. So talk to me, Liv."

* * *

><p>After securing the top on her now empty bottle of water, Olivia stopped her avoidance of Harrison's gaze and looked at him with a grim smile. "I suppose I should start by thanking you, all of you, for taking it easy on my husband and our marriage this morning. Thanks for sparing us the wild reaching, eye rolling and snickering between reporting on a former POTUS and FLOTUS attending the same benefit for a most worthy cause."<p>

He accepted her gratitude with a casual lift of his shoulders. "It was really no problem. We're family here. And in my family we always have each other's backs. But even if you weren't you know that's not what we're about. You know we're only interested in the whole truth and nothing but."

"I do know. Sometimes it's just easier to forget with everything life throws your way."

"So what did you come here for? Are you here to jog your memory maybe?"

"I had lunch with my mother today."

Jaw momentarily dropping from the surprising piece of information he quickly composed himself, complete with straightened his posture. "Damn."

Olivia wasted no time in letting him know she was in agreement with his response. "Damn is exhaustingly and depressingly accurate. Deep down I knew it would be a disaster before we even had chance to break bread but I just couldn't back down you know?"

"Uh-oh."

On a tangent now her hands flailed and eyes dilated as she drove home her point. "Even though I knew it was hopeless, that it wouldn't work, I couldn't help trying. I couldn't stop myself from going through with it to see if maybe just maybe I was wrong this time."

"And you weren't?"

"She basically offered me every penny she has but didn't earn to sever ties with my husband and start anew."

"Get out!"

"Oh, it only got worse from there. Apparently I'm some brain-dead dim-wit for linking myself to Fitz in the first place. Not to mention practically certifiable for procreating with him. I'm surprised she didn't cover me with one of Nick's bibs or swaddle me in his blanket and physically remove me from my own home. By the time she was finished let's just say we both exchanged some choice words, I'd had a few even stronger drinks and the brilliant idea to come here to deal, hide, vent or whatever."

"I see that."

"I'm telling you I was so wound up that I didn't know whether I was showing up to tell The Powers That Be to take my job and shove it or to beg for airtime to tell all of America to get lives of their own."

"But you didn't, did you? I mean I hadn't heard about that one yet. I'm sure that it would have been all over..."

"Oh, you can calm down. I haven't been anywhere but this office, I promise. Whatever I may have been thinking or feeling at any given moment I came here and parked it."

"That's good. Knowing your sometimes adorable habit of acting off of emotions first and then thinking later, it's great! But what stopped you?"

"My husband for one," she admitted with a wistful sigh, her voice and eyes softening at the thought of Fitz. "I caught his interview at Grant Library and it was just... everything. He's everything. Some of the most beautiful words came from the most beautiful man. That direct, heart on sleeves trait of his, it just gets to me. He makes it better without even really trying. He makes me better. He calms me. From over 3000 miles away with no contact at all he can still reach me, help me see straight again."

"If we both didn't know it already this would be the part where I'd convince you he was made for you."

She smiled after nodding in agreement. "And thank God for it."

"So, you good?" When his question remained suspended in air he winced. "Come on and let it out, Liv. I'm all ears and with no place to be."

"Just remember that you wanted to know."

"I think I can handle whatever you have to throw out. Just try and we'll see."

"Okay. Just because I didn't go knocking down doors doesn't mean that I'm not still wondering if I belong here anymore. And to be honest the moments are coming much more frequently where I wonder if I even belong in journalism at all."

Slack jawed again he clenched his teeth together. Air entered and then forcefully exited his nose. Thoughts of all the effort that had been made, all the concessions that had been poured into her return and her continued reign of morning television, taunted him. And at the grim prospect of it all being for naught, of it slipping through their fingers, he rubbed at the ache forming in his temple while his eyes bored into her. "Oh, you serious right now?"

The answer to his question written all over her face he cursed underneath his breath. "You are."

"I am," she said; her words simple, unapologetic and true. "As much as I love it I don't know if I have the stomach or patience for it any longer. I don't know if I can look at myself in the mirror or lay my head down on my pillow at night being part of a machine that feeds off of lies, misery, and discord. You know that that's not me, that I've never been interested in that. I want to give people the truth, to make them aware of what's really going on in our world. Whether it's pretty or not I can always find a way to work with it and make it work as long as there's truth."

"And isn't that what you've done? What we do?"

"Yes, but not everyone operates that way. I don't know if I even want to be associated with those who don't. How can I when they can throw me under the bus so happily and so quickly? And don't tell me that it's just business and and not to be taken personally. It's my husband, my marriage and our family. There's no other way to reconcile that."

"That's true and I understand. But I-"

"Yes?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong but to me it just feels like you're letting those others decide your professional trajectory for you. With that revamped contract of yours there's no one hotter than you right now. And thanks to Berman there won't be for years to come."

"I know. And grateful isn't the word to describe how I feel to even be considered for the opportunity."

"But this moment right here transcends opportunity. You're headed straight for the history books here, Liv. Look around you and just think about where are, where you started, where you could be. That brass ring is right in front of you. It already has your name on it. And you're going to do what about it? Toss it back?"

"Hey..."

"If you pass on this now how long do you think it will be before another Olivia Pope gets that shot?" He waited and watched her try to work his question out in her mind, watched her fidget with those admirable diamonds on her ring finger and glance at the readily displayed pictures of her husband, her step-children, her firstborn's very first ultrasound. "But if you need to separate yourself from this world, if you need to walk away because it isn't want you want anymore, if you'd rather spend your days with your family that's great; go for it. I'll even cheer you on. But if you're even thinking of giving up because of all of this crazy talk, as spiteful and hurtful as it may be, don't do it. I'm begging you not to give them that much power over you and your future. Can you do that? If not for yourself for me and everyone else in your corner rooting for you?"

* * *

><p>The rest of her afternoon passing in a blur after time spent with select colleagues and friends, Olivia returned home and resumed the roles that awaited her there while Harrison's plea and her own thoughts on what path to take stayed at the forefront of her mind. Once night fell and all was as right as it could be in her corner of the world she collapsed onto her bed in pure exhaustion, only moving when summoned by her baby's cries. After he was placated and settled in again and she was just about drained from hours in her office across the hall, she slipped into pajamas and made her way to the kitchen to silence the rumblings of her own belly.<p>

Her mind running down her list of options, of whether she should choose between food and drink that was hot or cold all of her thoughts and all of her movements ground to a halt when she heard tinkering and then voices at the front door. Though it was unusual for security to break the rules of entering the house without sending a warning call she stood staring, waiting and watching for clarity on the situation. Denying herself to feel the alarm that tried to creep up on her she crossed her arms and began to tap her feet to drown every other thing and thought out. But all of her diversions and wondering came to an end when the door opened and Fitz walked in.

Once his presence finally registered with her as he dismissed the agent who had helped deposit his luggage she rushed forward. She couldn't take her eyes or hands off of him. She ran her hands over his face, along his neck chest and arms and then clung to him before kissing him.

As relief and excitement flooded her senses, mingled with other emotions and even lifted some of the days stress, hurt, and doubt she stepped out of his embrace long enough to gaze up at him and smile.

"It's you. You're home. You're really here."

He returned her grin and pressed his lips to hers. "I am."

"And out of all the times we've spoken since this morning, you didn't say a word about planning to come back. How are you back? Didn't I tell you not to? That you didn't have to come back?"

"With things swirling the way they are did you really believe I could stay away? Did you really expect me to do that?"

She answered with a shake of her head before admitting it aloud. "No. But since you shut things up quite nicely with that interview and then acted like it was business as usual from then on I wasn't so sure. You've really been talking to me during your flight all this time?"

"Yep," he admitted.

"But what about...?"

The pad of his thumb traced the pout on her lips and then moved on to caress her cheekbone as he dipped his head. "Livvie, it's handled. Everything on my agenda has been taken care of one way or another. Just let me be here with you. Let us enjoy me being here with you. Can we do that? Unless you don't want that. Unless you're...Never mind."

Her eyes widened under his questioning gaze. "No, speak. What is it?"

"I'm just wondering if you're still upset? If you'd much rather be dealing with me on an opposite coast instead of face to face right now?"

"Absolutely not! Of course not! How could you...she cupped her forehead before returning her hand to his chest. "I've missed you, Fitz. I want you here. I need you here. God knows I've been counting down and dreaming about the day you'd be right back here. And now you are."

"That's great to know because you had me worried for a minute there," he said. Although his voice was full of relief but his eyes were still narrowed on her. "But if it isn't me, what is it then? Because I know you and it's something."

"Then you know just as well as I do that it's been a long day."

"I won't even pretend you're wrong there. So why are you still up? Having trouble sleeping?"

"Not so much me as our son."

"Oh? Well, what's the problem?"

"He's fine now. And I'm sure he will be until it's time for us to meet again. He just gets so greedy and demanding when mealtime rolls around."

"That's my boy," Fitz smirked as his chest puffed up. "He's a Grant man so his appetite is supposed to be healthy. I expect nothing less."

"Good for you. And since you're as pleased as punch you're more than welcome to take the next round then."

"And I'll do so happily. But for now..." He grinned and allowed the lascivious suggestion to hang in the air while his eyes raked over her.

"Yes?" she questioned him innocently, swallowing and recognizing the flush of her skin under the heat of his gaze.

He hauled her closer and briefly locked his hands around her waist before they dipping lower. "I'm going to kiss my wife. I'm going to hold her tight. I'm going to tell her how much I love her, how much I missed her too."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Is that all?"

"It doesn't have to be. I certainly hope it's not. But that's entirely up to you."

"Tell me how I'm supposed to resist you when you're being oh so very amenable?" Olivia wondered while her hands went wandering again.

"That's kind of the whole point," he whispered against her ear and kissed it, "you're not."

His mischievous admission paid off. He was rewarded with more of her caresses and kisses. With the acknowledgement of the depths of her yearning for him and her delight over his return. But out of nowhere his groan and subsequent chuckle transformed into something similar to a squawk. The unusual noise made Olivia pause and question and stare. When her eyes followed along to the place that his attention had drifted she took in the shocked, amused, and possibly disgusted expressions plaguing Karen and Gerry.

Although Fitz loosened his grip on Olivia he still held her close. He straightened her clothing and she did the same for him. And when they were both deemed presentable in each other's sight he brought her with him when he stepped forward and toward his children. While they were almost rooted in place his strides were long and swift as he made his way to them, only slowing to observe, baffled, when Karen extended her hand and pinched her brother.

As Gerry shrieked and Fitz admonished Karen demurely but unconvincingly explained that she was only trying to confirm that she wasn't in the middle of dreaming the scene she had just witnessed. After assuring her that he was indeed real and that her eyes were not deceiving her Fitz was bombarded with seemingly never-ending questions in rapid succession.

Comforted by the fact that his homecoming and the children's' reactions signaled a return to their normal, Olivia retreated from the ruckus and allowed the trio time to themselves.

* * *

><p>It was a while later when Fitz entered his bedroom with the snack his children had enthusiastically prepared for him in his hands. Fully prepared to share the sandwich, fruit and bottle of water with Olivia he was crushed to find her already fast asleep. Quickly shaking the disappointment off he was wracked with sympathy for the day she'd endured. He even felt a little bit of envy at her ability to rest with such ease. After making quick work of his food and doing away with the trash that remained, he set out to clear the mattress of the clutter Olivia had left behind upon falling asleep. The bedding adorned with her signature staples he picked up her laptop, pens, highlighters and legal pads. He carefully moved them to a safer surface nearby and then returned for the few files hindering him from joining her in peace and without pain. His coordination not as deft as it was just seconds before papers went flying and so did he as he worked to gather and hopefully organize the mess he'd made.<p>

Eager to be by Olivia's side but cautious not to compound the chaos he'd created he forced himself not to rush. His resolve was made easier when his eyes locked on certain documents and writings. Curious he sat on the floor, held the papers and read them. In his confusion he tried to comprehend and in his anger he eliminated. He pored over thoughts she'd shared with him countless times; thoughts about them and their life together that had been turned into essays. He dissected and devoured a letter of resignation. He ripped that cursed check of Maya's into what he believed to be a million little pieces in the most literal sense. And then took a minute to enjoy the satisfaction the act brought before glancing in Olivia's direction.

Unsure of whether his next move involved waking her or saving his questions for later he soon found the choice out of his hands when Nicholas' cries wafted through the monitor. Assuming the sounds had instinctively appealed to her Fitz watched as Olivia shot straight up in bed. Though he admired the determination with which she rose pity overrode the sentiment as he witnessed her try to fight through her fatigue and lose the battle horribly.

Shifting his focus from a need for explanations from his wife to soothing his son, he shifted his posture as well and stood. Once on his feet he leaned over her and gently laid his lips on hers.

"Go back to sleep, Livvie, I've got him." he said, smiling when she muttered something unintelligible in response before plopping back down onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>Finding herself alone and immersed in solitude as her eyes fluttered open, Olivia ran a hand along the empty space on the bed reserved for Fitz and peeked at the clock. Vaguely recalling the ear piercing protestations of a fussy baby and Fitz's pledge to take care of it, she threw back the covers on the bed and sought them out.<p>

Moved by the reunion of father and son, of how sweet, innocent and content the scene she happened upon was, she stared on in amazement for several minutes before taking a step. Once she was close enough to touch she stroked the fine hairs resting at her son's temple and rubbed circles on his back when he squirmed.

"Everything okay in here?"

"It is," Fitz answered and continued to rock the infant.

"But considering the time now and what it was when I fell back asleep you've been in here a good while, no?"

"Uh-huh. I couldn't stand to leave him and I think he's been enjoying my company too so I decided we'd just hang out."

Olivia cooed over his response but quickly switched gears, narrowing her eyes on him, when she noticed exhaustion wearing on his features. But there was more. Experience aided by the telltale presence of a tightened jaw tipped her off to the reality that there was more going on with him.

"Something wrong?"

Instead of answering directly, Fitz sighed. While silence lingered he placed a kiss on Nicholas' cheek and then returned him to his crib. After he saw to the baby's comfort he grabbed for Olivia's hand and steered her into their bedroom. Moving quickly, he left her by the door, retrieved the file he had previously handled and opened it for her to view.

Olivia sighed, puzzled yet intrigued as she lifted the bits of check that could only serve as confetti as this point. "Fitz?"

"Why did you still have the check, Livvie? What were you planning on doing with it?"

Caught off guard by the last question she was expecting at that hour she froze. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he parroted, his tone rife with incredulity. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you not know, not know? Or were you holding on to it just in case it might come in handy one day and don't know how to break it to me don't know?"

"No! God, no! I meant that I hadn't decided if I should mail it, burn it, or do exactly what you did. Just in front of her."

"Okay." He swept a hand through his hair and expelled a loud breath.

Gigantic relief evident in such a simple reply, her eyes turned to slits again as she studied him. "Fitz, what is it? You couldn't possibly think that I...that I would..."

"Can you blame me? Even though you put up an admirable front you were so distant earlier. You weren't much for conversation any of the times we spoke and that faraway look in your eyes had been slow to leave. And even though you keep saying everything is okay now I have to tell you that when you canceled on CiCi it made me wonder if you were having second thoughts about it all."

"Never. I just needed the space to clear my head. And we both know she wouldn't have let up. She probably would have had me on a flight to California by the time she was through with me."

"That is true. It's just that when you admitted to thinking that maybe this entire relationship has moved too fast, how you've been acting, and now with that check...I don't know. Maybe your mother drove something home for you and made you reconsider some things."

"Fitz, no. I promise you. You and I are good. We're great. And we're going to stay that way. I've said all of what I needed, felt what I felt and I don't have this need to keep revisiting it. The only thing my mother made me realize is how insane I was to attempt something healthy, normal, and the least bit functioning with her in the first place. I gave an inch and she hijacked about a good fifty miles."

"She was way out of line. She bulldozed her way past the point of being inappropriate and disrespectful."

"I agree."

"I'm glad because I think it might be best if you keep your distance. Would you be okay with doing that?" After she nodded he asked, "And if I told you she's not welcome in our home anymore? What would you say to that?"

"I'd say alright. That I understand. That it's completely fine by me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"It goes for Nick as well. I don't want either of them anywhere near you or our son." He watched her face twitch at his statement but continued to explain his reasoning instead of trying to decipher what it meant. "Liv, I can't sit by and do nothing. I can't let them undermine what we have going on here. I will not give them the chance to let their feelings about me and our marriage spill over onto him. And heaven help them if they ever decided to try to poison him against me, I would..." Feeling his anger rise he paused to exhale and get his emotions under control. "Let's just not even give them an opportunity to do any further damage. Can we agree to that?"

"We can." She moved closer until they were practically one. She buried her face in his neck, her fingers in the buttons of his shirt and began unfastening them. "So that's that. And now that it's settled..."

Her attention making it hard for him to stay the course he took a moment to renew strength, regain clarity and then capture her clever digits. "Not so fast there, Mrs. Grant. Maya's bribe wasn't the only thing I came across tonight. I found your letter of resignation. You're leaving BNN? Were you even going to bother talking to me about it?"

"Of course I was. But I'm not quitting."

His forehead crinkled as he tried to process her words with what he'd seen with his own eyes. "I know my line of work isn't the most conventional but the last time I checked letters of resignation had a very specific purpose across the board."

"Funny. And they do. But I'm still not quitting."

"Okay, but-"

"Fitz! It no longer matters so it doesn't require a discussion."

"Really? Not only did you type this up, you printed it out and then signed it. I know how your mind works. You agonized over every letter, word and punctuation mark. This wasn't something you did lightly. There was some serious thought behind this. Now tell me I'm wrong."

"You aren't."

"So can I get that explanation even though it no longer matters? Even though you're not quitting?"

Knowing that he wouldn't let it go, that he would agonize over it until she had revealed what had possessed her take such measures, she crossed her arms at her chest. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Becoming dizzy just watching Olivia pace and concerned that she wouldn't stop anytime soon, Fitz reached out for her, breaking her stride the next time she started to breeze past him. "Livvie, please," he begged when they locked eyes.<p>

"Alright. Okay," Olivia said. "I probably don't have to tell you this again but to say that I was disgusted with today's handling of last night's events would be trivializing my reaction. I was hurt, frustrated, and confused. I was angry. And I was already cranky because we were apart. My mind was firing in every direction so I started reevaluating everyone and everything, including work."

She groaned at the dejected look on his face. She softened her tone. "Hey, I may have said some things, even thought some things but you have to know that I don't regret us. Whatever I've felt today I've never doubted your love for me, reconsidered loving you or even thought about giving up on us. You have been one of the absolute best things to happen to me in a long time. The brilliant idea to forge some semblance of a relationship with my parents and the job however..."

Olivia closed her eyes and tried to shake off the irritation and disillusionment coursing through her with a shake of her head. "Before you and the kids I never wondered what the future held for me. If I just stayed on my carefully constructed course there would be no limits, no denying, no stopping me. Eventually I'd head up BNN's news department but only after years and years of conquering the news morning, noon and night from every corner of the earth."

"Naturally."

"But since you, especially since Nick I've, I've..." Her voice faltered underneath his expectant gaze and her search for the perfect words to illustrate her earlier dilemma. "I loved my job. I still do. But sometimes, more than ever lately, I just want to run and not look back."

"Livvie-"

When he made to touch her she sidestepped his embrace. She talked so that he could understand and she could release, hopefully for good. "I feel this constant guilt, this struggle over career versus home. I feel like I'm always in limbo over which path is the right one to take. I mean I have a kid now. This beautiful, trusting, baby boy who relies on me. I'm a mother. I'm his mother. And the thought of leaving him and not being here...But on the other hand I'm never not reminded of the historic circumstances that I'm about to realize; as if I could ever forget in the first place. It's a humbling and scary weight but I still couldn't be more honored by it."

"And I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I know that I've worked damned hard and it was always a part of the plan. But then I think of Nick. And then when I have to steer myself through a pile of crap like today's I think, 'That's it. No more. I'm done.' "

"But obviously not because you said you weren't quitting."

"Nope. Because deep down I know that if I walked away I'd always be obsessing about how far along I'd be, about what I would have been contributing, the mark I could have been making. Whenever I saw that anchor's chair I know that I'd be imagining myself there. As pissed and repulsed as I was and still am at certain so-called journalist, at the media machine in general, I can't quit. I'm okay with admitting that I still want to see what lies ahead for me. That I want to host things as frivolous as the parades. And break news and report from wherever in this world that the story happens to take me, even if that means the moon."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, his eyes arched at her honesty and the confidence with which she spoke. "The moon you say? That's a pretty impressive goal."

"Yep. Is there a problem with that?"

He chuckled at the challenge in her tone, replied with a bob of his head. "None at all. Especially if I'm allowed to come along for the ride."

"Allowed? You're welcome wherever I happen to be, always."

"Really? Well that's good to know."

"And," she added and brought her lips to meet his, "even better to never forget."

* * *

><p>Resolving that her days of waking up alone needed to be nipped in the bud quick, fast, and in a hurry, Olivia began a brand new day in an semi unpleasant mood. But when logic and awareness infiltrated her thoughts, she relaxed. As irritation abated she softened. When realization dawned that Fitz was indeed home with her and their family gratitude set in. She reasoned that the children, whether the youngest, oldest or all of the above were at the root of her being deprived of Fitz's company upon first opening her eyes. Certain that she didn't want to miss out on whatever it was they were up to she threw a robe over her pajamas and rushed from the room determined to join in the action.<p>

Unsurprisingly finding the flurry of activity in the kitchen she stood in the middle of the room still slightly disoriented but observing the scene and inhaling the delightful aromas surrounding them. The air held the scent of breakfast essentials, was filled with the playful laughter and persistent chatter while her son slept peaceful and unaffected in his father's arms.

The morning's atmosphere already much brighter and more acceptable than the previous one, she smiled and then made her presence known. She greeted the group of adults sitting around the table but she headed for Fitz and Nick without thought. "Good morning, family."

Conversations instantly paused due to her arrival, her grandfather inspected and acknowledged her with twinkling eyes and a smile. "Well look what the cat finally dragged in."

Too busy deciding how to fill her plate to think of a retort Olivia only vaguely paid attention when her grandmother spoke for her.

"Oh, Jeff, stop. It wasn't cute when you used that line on Fitz and it's not cute now,"

Her voice too sweet for him to take her rebuke seriously, he shrugged."What? Don't pretend like I was the only one shocked that the man of the house returned to us sooner than we expected."

"Well you can speak for yourself, I wasn't at all shocked. I know that Fitzgerald is a smart man. He knows what's important, when and where he's needed," Janice said to her husband before turning to Fitz and asking, "Isn't that right?"

Not one to turn down a compliment Fitz flashed his most charming smile and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Janice winked before her eyes traveled to and stayed on Nick in his bright orange jumper. "Although I don't quite understand why you have my baby dressed like a pumpkin this morning. Just because I call him that doesn't mean you have to make him look like one."

"Aw, I think he's adorable." Olivia said in defense of both her guys.

"Oh he's always going to be adorable. Right now he's just an adorable little pumpkin. But with all of that traveling maybe Fitz is a little rusty and a lot of tired. That nurse that you're paying all that money to but hardly ever use would come in handy right now."

"Oh believe me she'll have plenty to do when I'm back in the studio," Olivia sighed with the realization that another morning ushered her closer to the big day. Missing out on the usual voices that were great at providing distraction she turned to Fitz. "Honey, where are the kids?"

"Probably packing for Vermont before class. If they ever unpacked from when we had to postpone to begin with. I told them if they could hold on a couple of days longer then we'd be in the air."

"I'm sure that had them kissing your feet."

"Nope. But I think they wanted to when I told them that the Colonel and Jan agreed to stay there with them while we double back here for your hosting duties."

"Oh the great big parade, I can't wait. You nervous yet, baby girl?"

"A little," Olivia admitted to her grandfather. "But only because I've been out of practice. I'll get over it."

"I know you will," Janice piped up, offered a reassuring pat to Olivia's hand. "You've proven over and over again that you've got the goods. I don't see it changing now."

"It won't if I can help it. By the time I sign off I hope I leave no doubt that I'm back."

* * *

><p>Elated to be home and to be welcomed, to have the privilege of expressing it at long last, Fitz's hands and lips traveled furiously over Olivia. At times they were gentle sometimes demanding as they caressed, marked, tempted and invited.<p>

He groaned in triumph, grazed his teeth against the swell of her breasts when he managed to part the most stubborn buttons he'd ever encountered on a top in no time flat.

Her laughter like music to his ears he looked up, committed her expression to memory and then set his lips on hers as his hands continued their exploration. When fingers caught in her waistband primed to expose her she wiggled and dug her nails into the nape of his neck. When the maneuver didn't dissuade him, she chanted his name repeatedly in his ear.

Fitz responded to her call with a grunt of acknowledgement, his promise to fulfil her need. Realizing she had been misunderstood Olivia sighed. She covered his hands with her own, shook her head and explained. "Sweetheart, I need a minute. Can you give me a minute?"

Her words penetrating the haze he was under, Fitz tensed and his face contorted as if his entire body had been doused with ice water. "Like now? Are you serious? Come on, tell me you aren't. You can't be!"

In an attempt to soothe while she explained Olivia ran her hand along his back. "But, I want to show you something."

He leaned into her and rained kisses on her face. "I completely understand because I'm trying to do the same."

"Fitz," she giggled, "it'll be worth the wait, I promise." Sensing the exact moment of his surrender her lips trailed gently across his shoulder before she hopped off their bed.

Although he would have objected to the interruption she initiated in a minute if he thought she'd actually heed it, he didn't deny himself the pleasure of watching her walk away from him. Intrigued but impatient he eyed her, suspicious of the way she darted from their bed to the closet and then the bathroom within seconds.

Mind running wild with thoughts about her behavior, he reached out a hand and answered the telephone on autopilot when it rang out. The voice on the other end of the line immediately sobering him up, he huffed and sat up straight.

"Maya, hello." Fitz rolled his eyes at the way her tone dripped with such excessive surprise. "Oh, I'm sure. Well this is my home. I'd think that even you would expect me to return eventually."

While she talked, he shook his head and began an internal countdown. Hearing her voice he relived her disregard for him. And it angered him all over again. He didn't even make an attempt to temper the hostility he felt towards her when he answered her questions."Yes, Liv's around. No, she can't come to the phone. And she won't be returning your call any time soon."

When her voice rose to a screech in his ear he promptly severed their connection; going so far as to taking the phone off the hook when it immediately began to ring again. Ruffled, he picked up his cell phone and fired off a text that he sent without reservation. Once it was done and he decided he wasn't sorry and wouldn't take it back, he practically skyrocketed off of the bed. On his feet, he stalked the length of the room several times over completely lost in thought before he realized just how much time had actually passed since Olivia had excused herself from the room.

At the bathroom door he reached for the knob, calling for Olivia as he did so. When it opened before he had the chance to do it himself, he stood gaping in awe at the sight in front of him. Gone were the subdued, long and loose fitting creme colored silk pajamas. They were replaced by a teddy that was body hugging, barely- there and all red lace.

Her expression was one of satisfaction. She had taken care to perfect her appearance and was pleased with the outcome. And now that he stood in front of her mouth ajar but void of sound she knew that her mission was more than halfway to being accomplished.

Her eyes danced. Her smile dazzled. Her hair had been fluffed and teased. He was dumbstruck and enamored. And they both knew it.

After moments of silent appraisal Fitz found his voice. "Livvie."

His approval invigorating she beamed from the inside out. "Welcome home, Mr. President."

"Welcome home indeed. Olivia-"

Eager for things to continue where they left off but enjoying the high that came from his eyes on her just the same she lingered in the doorway. "I know that it might be a bit much this early in the day but I had very specific plans for your return. Plans to be implemented at a very specific time. But I don't see why that has to change since you surprised me instead."

"Neither do I. I don't have one single complaint about any of this. None at all. As a matter of fact I love it when you think on your feet."

Beaming she finally approached him and threw her arms around his neck."Well I'm glad that we're on the same page about this then."

He lifted her as their lips met, guiding her to their bed while promising, "Not as glad as you're going to be really soon."

* * *

><p>Across town in his office Fitz was in the middle of completing long delayed tasks that had accumulated in his absence when the knock at his door came. After a quick check of his watch he looked up and in the direction of the intrusion.<p>

Spotting Dani wearing her usual inscrutable expression his eyes lifted in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Umm, Mr. Pope is here to see you."

"Now? He's early."

"I know. I promise that I gave him the exact time you wanted to meet but...What do you want me to do about him?"

"Show him in please."

She nodded, replied and then disappeared. When she returned, she returned with his visitor in tow. After following protocol and making the pointless but customary introduction she gave them time to themselves.

Alone the two men briefly stood toe to toe until seats were offered. No time or desire for even the most banal of conversations, Fitz sat quietly barely cracking a smile as his father in law chatted it up. There were no words from his as the man questioned why they were meeting in such an impersonal environment as opposed to the privacy of their homes, when he volunteered his feelings on everything concerning the extensive space he now inhabited and voiced his shock over Fitz's sudden return to the city and his invitation to meet.

Patience dwindling with each passing second Fitz unclasped his hands from their resting place on his desk to grab, center and open the ledger that was just in his line of sight. After putting his pen to the page in front of him, he addressed his guest. "I'm not going to draw this out and waste your time or mine. Considering what transpired between the women in our lives yesterday I figured it best if we talked. And since money seems to be the only thing that you and your other half understand I've come prepared to speak your language. So how much? How many millions? Five? Ten? Fifteen? How much is it going to take for you to plant yourself in a land far far away to never return and to forget that Olivia exists again?"

Suppressing the urge to look around the room for hidden cameras, Elijah released the heartiest of laughs instead. Once the sounds subsided, sounds that were an expression of contempt instead of amusement he scowled. "Are you kidding me?" You must be, because otherwise you're flirting with a slippery slope of sanity there, son. To actually fix your mouth to...to..."

"I assure you that I do not kid when it comes to my wife," Fitz swore, his voice loud, booming and sure to send most running or either shaking in fear.

But Elijah didn't budge nor blink. He just waved his hand carelessly about as wondered aloud. "But you don't have a problem insulting her father with this ridiculousness? Or insulting her mother by shutting down contact between the two?"

"Insulting? I'll tell you what's insulting. It's insulting for someone to come into your home, for them to eat at your table, to take advantage of your hospitality and your wife's kind heart. It's insulting for them to spend time with your child and then turn around in the very next breath and chip away at the thing that matters most to you. And in case you aren't following along that makes your soon to be missus the queen of insults."

"Where you see insults, I see concern. Maya told me all about what went down at that lunch yesterday. She told me how our daughter was walking around with no one to lean on looking like she'd been punched in the gut. So tell me why is it so wrong for a mother to share her apprehensions with her child? To extend a helping hand in trying times?"

"Maybe that's part of the problem. The both of you are trying to dictate to Olivia likes she's a child. Trying to arrange her life; decide who gets to be in it, where and when and for how long. Newsflash: She's an adult. A grown woman. Time didn't stand still when you skipped out on her no matter how much you might wish it did."

Bristling at the words spoken to him, he quickly pulled himself together and snarked, "I didn't realize mind reading was among your set of skills, Mr. President."

"I guess it's something we have in common. You've surely made a hell of a lot of assumptions about me too," Fatigue chomping at him made Fitz consider the possibility of him taking on too much too soon after returning home. For the life of him he couldn't understand how he had forgotten how draining the parents Pope were. He took in a deep breath to calm his thoughts and emotions. When he spoke again his voice was just shy of a whisper. "Look, I honestly don't know why you did what you did or why you're doing what you're doing now. I just know how it makes Olivia feel and that's what I care about. It's all I care about."

Finding sincerity in the expression and tone of the man sitting opposite of him, Elijah glared for a long while before he opened his mouth again. "You really do care don't you?"

"Of course." Fitz said with a look that relayed how preposterous the question sounded to his ears. "I love her. I'm in love with her. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her, wouldn't give her or give for her. And there's nothing in my life to suggest otherwise. That is why your hostility towards me and your interference in our relationship is so maddening."

"I'm only thinking of Olivia. I want to protect her."

"And I don't?"

"Maybe you just can't. After all it was your ex wife that helped me realize how much I was needed in the first place. All of your power and influence and that woman's a loose cannon. You can't control her. She pops up in the news and in public whenever she feels like it spouting my daughter's name whenever she feels like it. With all of Olivia's hard work and accomplishments this is not what she should be known for!"

"What, the wife of a former president?"

"Come on now. We both know it's not as nice and neat as that."

"Obviously. Especially when getting support from your own relatives is like banging your head against a brick wall. But it's just too damn bad. America will deal. Just like you and Maya will deal. You just won't get the satisfaction of turning those frustrations into acceptance while using my family as your punching bags. Yesterday was the last straw for both of us."

"So Olivia knows about...this?"

"She knows that her parents repel peace and harmony. She agrees that we can't allow the toxicity to infiltrate our lives more than it already has. And I will do whatever, give up whatever, to make sure that it doesn't."

"Well I want to hear it from her."

"It's not happening! Why do you have to make things so difficult? You sit here acting like you had some deep meaningful connection with her when the only things that bound you were money and the terrible memories you saddled her with. When she needed you around you were invisible. And now that she's better than she's ever been you won't leave her alone when that's all she wants. Can't you think of her just once in your life and give her what she wants?"

"So she's told you that's what she wants? What she really needs?"

"She tried to do things differently for Nick, for the sake of what ifs, growth and maturity. Yesterday was a chance for the two of you to meet her halfway, you failed. I think a nice, long, lengthy breather during the holidays would do us all a world of good. I heard Livvie say something about a European vacation for you two? If I were you, I'd strongly consider taking the time to scour every nook and cranny from east to west. I mean who knows? Maybe with a lot of distance and even more time cooler heads will prevail and sanity will be restored."

"Or maybe Olivia will come to realize our concern was warranted if she isn't so busy blaming us. Maybe if she isn't so caught up in our shortcomings she'll be able to see what's right in front of her."

"Okay. If that will make you feel better. If that's what it takes for you to back off and give Olivia her space."

Not bothering to respond Eli watched Fitz's hand grab the sheet in front of him and scoffed. "You can keep your damn money, I don't need it. And with an ex like yours I'm sure she'll think of a way to squeeze it out of you sooner or later anyway."

* * *

><p>Fighting her way through the fast dropping temperature, Olivia pushed Nick's stroller inside the lobby that housed Fitz's offices. She moved purposefully, friendly, and cheerfully; greeting those in her path whether she caught their eye or not. Since the morning spent with Fitz and all that it entailed, her mood had improved exponentially. She was more convinced than ever that their lives were finally getting back on track.<p>

Pleased to the point of giddiness about it she was shocked that her feet still touched the ground. Mind so preoccupied with thoughts of the future, near and distant, for a brief moment she thought she was seeing things. When she cleared her head with a quick shake and the vision remained her steps slowed with the realization that her father was indeed within arms reach. From his reaction she could tell that him laying eyes on her was as much of a jolt to his system as it was to her.

Speaking without first thinking words stumbled from her lips. "Hey. What is...? What are...? Why are you here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Olivia. I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Dad," she choked out, exasperation apparent in her voice.

Confronted with the temperament he had been just been warned about but had chosen to dismiss as a fallacy until that very moment he backed down. "If you must know I stopped by for a conversation with my son in law. Like I told him earlier, this is quite an impressive place he's got here."

"I agree. But what's accomplished here is even more so."

"I don't think you'll get an argument there." His next words escaped him when he noticed the jerky movements coming from the stroller. "Do you mind? I mean would it be okay if I see him?"

After hesitating while debating within herself she nodded. Gingerly she retrieved Nicholas from the warmth, comfort and security of blankets and buckles. She smiled and reassured him with a calming tone. She fussed over his clothing, removed his white cap and smoothed the rest of the soft white material that helped to make him as cuddly as a bunny. As he was passed from her arms, she surveyed the surrounding space and noted the few individuals ambling about before focusing on those in her immediate vicinity. She tried to comprehend how and why Nicholas was so uncharacteristically content, even agreeable, as he was hefted in the older man's arms.

Disregarding the gibberish that she and her child were being subjected to in the name of infant bonding she released her grip on the stroller's handle and tapped it instead. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about or will I have to get my answers from Fitz?"

Briefly averted his gaze from the infant to her, Elijah shrugged. "Oh we were just discussing our love of family and the lengths we'll go to take care of them."

Her eyes sharpened in suspicion at his words and the casual way they were spoken. "Okay. So why does that make me nervous?"

"It shouldn't. It's all going to be all right."

"All right by whose definition of the word?"

"Olivia." Certain that he had her attention but unsure of what to do with it, he exhaled and bounced Nicholas on his chest. Trying his best to savor the moment he closed eyes and held the little boy tight. "We also talked about how your mother and I are extending our holiday travels. And I'm not so sure when we'll make our way back to the States."

"Oh, I see."

"We all do," he said and added, "I also put your husband on notice. I let him know that he better take the absolute best care of the two of you or he will be hearing from me sooner than either of you might think."

"Then I guess it will be radio silence for the foreseeable future. I couldn't ask for a better person by my side than Fitz, a better father for my child. All he does is take care of us. I wish you and mom could believe that."

"I want to. I'm trying to. But the thought of it all going wrong for you, it just..."

She interrupted him with the wave of her hand. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I can't and won't adjust my life to alleviate your fears. I won't sacrifice my happiness for your comfort or anyone else's."

"I know that now. And I should have... I guess what I'm trying to say is that-"

Words were forced to be left unsaid when Fitz appeared. After taking in the moment, he took his place next to her and placed a kiss on her temple "Livvie. They told me you were out here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Her eyes lit with happiness when he drew her closer to him. "That's why it's called a surprise. You should know all about those yourself," she joked. "Anyway, Nick thought that maybe we should come and help Daddy out around the office. And then maybe the three of us could go spring Karen and Ger for lunch. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a man with a plan." Smile in place, he leaned in close and pecked Nicholas' cheek. "The kid is even more brilliant than I knew he'd be."

Feeling left out and unwanted Elijah's discomfort grew but he hoped it didn't show. In spite of his feelings he held his grandson for a moment longer, kissed him and then let him go. "Well it seems like you two have a lot on your plate. And I have some business to attend to myself."

"Okay then," Olivia replied while focusing on Nicholas.

Clearing his throat to garner his nerve and her attention, Elijah couldn't help but test the waters between them. "While we're on vacation I'd really like it if you two would let me send him some of the things we come across. You know the things I think he'd like now or even when he's older; it would mean a lot."

After a beat that allowed for a look between spouses, Olivia answered. "I think that's something that I really need to think about before deciding right here and now."

Relieved that it wasn't an outright no, Eli nodded. "I understand. And Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself will you?"

"I always do."

He could only smile at the conviction in her words. "Good. Well, then, I guess this is goodbye for now."

Nothing else was said as he walked away. And silence lingered long after his departure, Fitz being the first to break it. His touch against her back and shoulders was soft, his voice was even softer when he asked, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Although anyone would be able to see she wasn't the happiest, she was honest when she answered. "Yep. And I'll be even better once we go somewhere so that you can tell me what that was really all about."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Sitting directly opposite her new boss at the conference table Olivia exhibited the definition of bated breath. Still in the process of building rapport, instilling trust, confidence, and true partnership and maybe perhaps even slight camaraderie the freshly installed president of BNN's news division conducted a weekly assembly that primarily focused on business but allowed for personal as well.

At the current moment Olivia's granted request to pick his brain after the mandatory meeting convened meshed both. Unable to decipher anything from him by way of posture, expression, or utterance she tried to remain calm even as her teeth tore at her bottom lip. Chastising herself for indulging the ugly habit she placed nervous fingers on her wedding set and twirled them. The jewels went round and round and round while she counted down and tried not to leap from her seat in frustration at the man's ability to remain a blank slate for such an intimidating period of time.

When he finally looked up a small but exquisite smile spread across his face causing her expectant gaze to relax. Although her nerves subsided they hadn't completely vanished and there was caution in her voice when she eventually spoke after releasing the contained breath."So you really think it's okay then? Are you sure?" she wondered.

His forehead creased as he studied her while his dancing eyes and pursed lips were reminiscent of that fabled cat who swallowed the canary. When he finally spoke his faintly accented tone held an awe like quality. "Olivia are you serious? Your words, your work, this entire proposal is...is...inspired." Even though he had already digested the bulk of it, he made a show of thumbing though the pages of the portfolio. "It's brilliant, sensitive, and courageous. I think it's high time we put a positive spotlight on the differences of our world that are fast becoming the norm. And to even include insight into your own experiences, access to your family and home in this way goes beyond. And Patrick vetoed this?"

Remembering the aforementioned's reaction to her suggestion on a series exploring the family dynamics of today's generation as opposed to the one she was presently receiving, Olivia genuinely and repeatedly thanked God for the millionth time for the change in guard right where she sat. "To be fair Keegan was more concerned about the impact my personal life could have on the show at the time. He couldn't see past my lack of wedding ring and nonexistent belly bump to think objectively about the story. He was more concerned about me being the story."

Nodding, the dark haired gentleman's gaze honed in on her. "You're Olivia Grant, wife of President Fitzgerald Grant, there's always going to be that extra scrutiny where you're concerned; only an idiot would resent it. No, the trick is to find the balance. To accept and embrace the fact that you'll always be part of the story and use it to our advantage. And honestly when you have the freedom to be in your zone, when you really connect with your subject all of that other stuff fades away anyway. So had it been my call at the time I would have gone full steam ahead with this, allowed you to work your magic and then closed out with your very own life changing news."

Olivia smiled at his enthusiastic declaration. "Well thanks. But I don't know if you'd be looking at it through the same lens were we still in that moment. You and I both know my situation would have created some waves; possibly overshadowed the entirety of this. The waves still rise even now from time to time unfortunately and I am married. So...well...let's just say good for us, bad for America that this conversation is still required."

The clucked his tongue in agreement as he gathered the papers. After closing the file he lifted it and tapped it against the desk so that the contents would be uniform. "So, we'll get right on compiling a list of prospective families who would be agreeable to you shadowing their lives, carve out a space for you on the website as well decide on a schedule for your blog updates. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds better than."

"Well alright. So while we get these details hammered out why don't you concentrate on coming up with a name for your blog? Try to make it something catchy but meaningful okay?"

Finding the request doable she responded with a chipper, "Sure thing, boss."

"Olivia," he said warmly, his grin close to overshadowing his entire face, "how many times do I have to tell you, it's Stephen."

* * *

><p>Once their brainstorming session came to an end and Olivia headed towards her office Abby immediately fell into step beside her. The redhead's words like her gait were as fast as lightening. "So meeting with the man Stephen Finch, huh? Is he as brilliant as they say? What about his ego? I know firsthand how the charm just oozes right off of him. But is it an act? Is he pretentious? Relatable? Do you think he'll be easy to work with or does he have the makings of Keegan 2.0?"<p>

Each question pricking at her like a needle, Olivia craned her neck in the direction of her friend, reached out her hand and pleaded, "Abs, just give me a minute, will you?"

In the privacy of her office Olivia removed her black suit jacket from its matching skirt and lace camisole and placed it on the back of her chair before settling into the seat. Seeking serenity if only for a moment, she allowed the stillness of the room to usher her into a sense of calm; her mind and body relaxing to the point of her almost forgetting that she had an increasingly impatient Abby anticipating a response to her friendly interrogation.

After a few more beats of indulging in a high speed round of meditation Olivia cracked open her eyes and ran delicate fingertips over her temples before returning to the present. Smiling even while Abby had taken a seat and started to eye her quizzically she leaned as far back in her chair as the furniture would allow and began. "So you're still curious about Stephen?"

"Well yeah. The Christmas/Welcome to BNN bash didn't allow for much of a meet and greet between me and the man of the night. He only had time for the most very important people in attendance. Although I was treated to a rather enticing smile while he waited for another crack at the mini brioche lobster rolls."

"So that explains why you were almost glued to the appetizers that night. I just thought that you were breaking a long fast with that one."

Abby shrugged. "I didn't see anything wrong with subtly hinting at how similar our tastes were in a literal sense. Anyway, can you just spill on the man behind the voice and face? Please?"

Taking pity on the woman and her eager expression Olivia rubbed her eyes and sighed. "The more I'm getting to know him I believe he's the perfect fit for the job. The perfect captain to steer this ship. He has years of experience and he shoots straight from the hip. But he also listens, helps, and corrects to get the best results. His mind is ...expansive. He's seen a lot out there you know? And he'll share his experiences at the drop of a hat. I think Mr. Berman was genius for luring him over from London."

"Obviously. So Mr. Finch is dashing, handsome and knows his stuff. And all without a wedding ring in sight."

"You would be correct on all accounts," Olivia offered, pausing at the gleam in Abby's eyes. When she factored in the excessive interest and the look on her face complete with suggestive smirk, Olivia shook her head. "Abs, Abs, Abs."

"What?"

"Come on, now. I know you too well for you to try clueless with me. I've known you too long for you to even attempt innocent with me. You couldn't be either of those things if you tried."

"All right. The man's caught my attention. He's caught it and kept it. And he's the first one since...since...well you know. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Great. So is there anything you can do to maybe help a bestie out? Maybe put in a good word? Drop some big hints?"

"Abby no. That would insanely unprofessional. We're all just starting to feel each other out around here. And even if we were to ever get to that level of familiarity I just couldn't. If I inserted myself into that and things were to go bad..."

"You mean like with Harrison?"

"Well," Olivia shrugged and let the rest of her thoughts remain unsaid.

"Well, spit it out," Abby encouraged.

"Sometimes when dealing with the two of you I feel like that is what it would have been like caught in the middle of my parents had they bothered to stick around."

"Wow! Thanks."

"I love you both and madly, but I'm sorry, it's true. At least with you and Harrison it's a sweet kind of annoyance. But with Maya and Elijah I am certain I escaped a guaranteed bloodbath."

Sensitive to the truth Olivia shared, the way her voice lowered and her gaze dropped, Abby was filled with remorse and shame. "Hey you know that I never meant to...and I'm sure neither did Harrison. We tried it and it didn't work. He's moved on and I want to do the same."

"And you should. Just not by me playing matchmaker for you with my boss."

"Well what about Fitz?"

Confident that she had heard correctly but praying to be wrong, Olivia shrieked. "Excuse me?"

Unbothered by testing the bounds of their friendship Abby explained."Your husband seems quite chummy with the man. Maybe you could get him to do me a solid? Maybe get him to talk me up?"

"Abigail," Olivia huffed. "It is true that their relationship is already leaps and bounds above and beyond anything he felt about Keegan but there's a line there. Fitz has known of Stephen long before he even met me. Their whatever has nothing to do with me and I want to keep it that way."

"Liv..."

"I'm serious Abs. I'm trying to build a positive working relationship with this man. Something separate from my husband or you. So whatever's going on in that pretty red head of yours is going to have to happen without me."

During an lengthy silence that thickened as the moments passed, Olivia considered Abby's deflated appearance and softened under it. "Alright. Since he's already accepted the invitation to our wedding I will introduce you to him then, but nothing more. Whatever happens after that will have to be of your doing or his because you know I can't be dragged into something like that."

"Okay, okay, I got it. And you're right as usual. Thanks, Liv."

"You're welcome. And Abs?

"Yes."

"You can't say anything to anyone about this. Fitz has already convinced Stephen to show for the bachelor party Harrison's hosting so we don't need any problems between our guys now do we?"

"Not a one," she agreed. "And don't worry Liv, my lips are sealed."

* * *

><p>Satisfied with the considerable dent she had made in her day's 'to do' list, Olivia scanned her office while reaching for her purse. She was basking in the feeling of smug achievement when the sound of her ringing cell phone piercing the air suddenly redirected all of her attention. Smiling down at the caller ID she accepted the call with the lightest of tones and greeted Fitz with an excited, "Good morning handsome husband of mine."<p>

After her laughter to his response quieted he immediately relayed the point of his call. "Since it's been established that your morning has gone off swimmingly how's the rest of your day shaping up?"

"Since I'm actually ready for a nice long break I was on my way home. I thought I'd spend some time with everyone before coming back for that afternoon meeting I told you about. Why?"

"I was just wondering what you'd think about running away with me for a little while. I thought that maybe we'd have lunch at our favorite place or maybe even some room service in your favorite hotel room."

"Why, Mr. Grant, both of those options do sound interesting but..."

"But what?"

"I'm a married lady. A proper lady. And you sir are shameless with these bold propositions."

"And you know you wouldn't have it any other way. So the choice is yours Mrs. Grant, what's it going to be?"

"You know I think I'd rather tell you in person. So how soon can you pick me up? Or would you rather meet at home?"

"I'll be there in twenty."

Before she could tease him about how swift his response came the thought was suspended by a knock and then the opening of her door. After eyeing the young intern who seemed to be bursting at the seams with information for her, she explained the development to Fitz and chuckled when he amended his arrival time, lessening it by five minutes before hanging up the telephone.

Her smile was intact and her mood was carefree as anticipation of what Fitz had in store coursed through her. So much so that her voice was almost frighteningly high pitched when she finally spoke. "Yes, Gemma. How can I help you?"

"Um, you have a visitor."

"Okay," Olivia remarked, her reply deliberately drawn out and laced with confusion when it seemed that the tidbit wouldn't be expounded upon more. When the woman just stood and stared blankly Olivia exhaled in annoyance. She hated being kept in the dark about anything and the fear that her plans were in the process of being derailed because of whomever only compounded the situation for her. "Gemma work with me here. Tell me what's going on. Tell me who's here."

"Sorry Liv. It's Mrs...I mean Ms...Um Mel..." Her nerves working overtime and fast at winning the round, she paused and caught her breath so that she wouldn't be seen as completely incompetent. "It's the former FLOTUS, Liv. She's here to see you."

"Are you trying to tell me that Mellie Grant is here? To see me? Now? Are you sure?"

When all of her questions were met with one vigorous, continuous head nod, Olivia's mind went to racing as to motives while her eyes rolled. Out of all the things currently on her agenda, this woman, this meeting wasn't even in consideration for the list. Curious as to what could have possibly precipitated it and determined to get it out of the way she rose to her feet and waved one hand while another reached for her jacket. "Show her in please."

Once alone, Olivia's breaths came in rapid succession. She then moved on to cracking her knuckles and her neck but resisted the urge to pace as she tried to solve the mystery of Mellie's appearance all on her own. But when she heard the light raps at her door her intentions changed. She brought her emotions back under control, smoothed at her clothes and threw her shoulders back. When she was confident that she was the picture of composure her voice rang out with a deceptively cheery, "Come in."

* * *

><p>After being a willing participant in an over the top greeting so sweet and affectionate that Olivia was convinced that it could only be for Gemma's benefit, for the young woman to relay to anyone she came in contact with how the Mrs. Grants past and present were on the most smashing of terms, the two women occupied the same space blatantly sizing up one another.<p>

"So," Olivia spat, the simple word effectively breaking the silence in the room, "to what do I owe this most unexpected appearance? Are my parents no longer taking your calls?"

Eyes bulging at the blunt accusation Mellie held her hands up in surrender."Alright. I guess that's your way of letting me know that I'll never live that ugly moment in time down.

Olivia responded with a half shrug of her shoulders before speaking. "Maybe you should have thought your plan all the way through...maybe considered what it would be like if it didn't work in your favor."

"I guess you got me there," Mellie conceded with her eyes trained on the rings on Olivia's finger. "Well it's apparent that my efforts, however misguided, were for naught anyway. Fitzgerald has spoken both loud and clear and I'm here today to let you know that I've heard him."

"Oh really?" Olivia countered, skepticism dripping from her tone.

"Yes."

"And this just had to be done in person? I mean a cross country flight to inform me that you've accepted what has been reality for quite some time now is a little much don't you think?"

"Well there are a lot of amends to be made and not just with you. There's also Fitz. And most importantly my children. My children are here with you and their father and it seems like there's no place else they'd rather be. Do you have any idea how it feels to be shut out of every moment of their lives no matter how small?"

"No, but I can imagine."

"Well let me tell you it is it's own special brand of living hell. To be excluded from more birthdays, more holidays. Did you know that I only received one picture of each of them attending their winter formal? Do you know how hurt I was that they refused to spend Christmas with me this year? That they wouldn't even accept a video call?"

Unsure of what to say, uncertain of where this particular conversation was actually heading Olivia shrugged again.

"Oh the pain of being ostracized, of being excluded from these special occasions is indescribable. And to make matters worse I can barely get the highlights of their daily lives when I do manage to get one or the other, never both mind you, on the phone."

Quickly realizing that she had been drafted as a guest to the woman's own personal pity party instead of her truly being interested in making amends like previously implied, Olivia closed her eyes and tapped her nails to her temple. "Look Mellie I'm not exactly sure what it is you want me to do, what I can do, about your issues with Karen and Gerry. When I first became involved with Fitz, when I first got to know your children, when I fell in love with them and knew that I would be a part of their lives for the rest of my life, I made it clear to all of you that I was not there to take your place. Actually I repeatedly encouraged all of you to mend what was broken but you had other ideas. Your focus was on seeking sympathy from my parents and the public, on your political aspirations and my husband instead of your children. You are the one who gave them the chance to experience life without you in it so now what? What do you want?"

"I want another chance." Unaffected by Olivia's groan, Mellie pressed on. "I figured that if I can show them that I'm making a real and honest effort with you; that you and I have found some sort of common ground, they'd take me a hell of a lot more seriously when I say that I want to be in their lives and I want them in mine."

"And what makes you think that we can stand on that common ground just like that? After everything that's happened?"

"Olivia, we are the wives and mothers of the children of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. And we'll forever be bonded because of that fact. And call me crazy but I don't think there's any good reason why we can't co-exist peacefully. Maybe even be each other's occasional sounding board and eventual cheerleader."

"If only it were that simple. And maybe in a perfect world but as it stands I can't see myself rah rahing anytime soon. I mean this is all so sudden and so unexpected and quite frankly so unbelievable."

"Or you can look at it as long overdue. I won't lie and pretend Fitzgerald's decisions of late haven't thrown me for a loop. That it hasn't taken time for me to recover and to find my footing again but I have. I am here to let you know that I've accepted our new normal."

"And that's great! It's great for you and hopefully the children. But as for me I haven't forgotten about you running to my parents with your sad tale of spousal alienation, those not so subtle jabs you've taken at me in the press. I definitely remember the way you found yourself clinging to and looking at my husband while he was in California. So whatever this new normal is causing you to envision for all of us I can assure you I'm in no way interested in forming some sister wives scenario."

"Olivia. You can't honestly believe that I want...that I would-"

"All I know for sure is that your appearing out of nowhere is suspicious. That your visions of sisterhood don't fill me with the slightest of warm fuzzies even on this cold winter day."

"I know. And it's my fault for not doing things differently from the beginning. But I'm here now. I'm here to right my wrongs and make this thing better for us all. And what better time? With your son's christening and your wedding approaching it's the perfect time to embrace renewal in every area of our lives, don't you think? Unless you're going to hold my missteps against me forever?"

"Just because I have a long memory doesn't mean I'm interested in holding grudges. Despite what you may think or feel about me, my feelings towards you are pretty much indifferent. In spite of the occasional fatigue and confusion and slight irritation you've caused me I hardly give any thought to you outside of how you affect Karen and Ger. As I said then and it still stands now; I will not interfere with whatever decisions you all make about the nature of your relationship with the kids. But that doesn't mean we have to be buddies."

"Fair enough. I just don't want us to be enemies either."

After an intimidating amount of silence Olivia rectified it. "Okay if that's all."

"Actually," Mellie reached in her handbag and pulled out a small box fastened with a delicate silver bow, "I have a little something for Baby Nicholas." Watching Olivia's face and body contort in what she deemed protest she implored her to reconsider. "Olivia, please. It's just a small token to commemorate his christening that's all."

Before she could issue her response her office door flew open and Fitz stalked in. All of the kindness and lightheartedness that was present during their phone call was gone. His eyes and gaze were hardened as he tried to appraise the situation "What is happening here?"

"A Mellie Grant apology tour apparently," Olivia explained, upset that she couldn't greet him under better circumstances.

"Is that right?" Taking her wry tone into account, Fitz looked between the two women trying to calculate exactly what and just how much he had missed. "So is everything okay in here?"

"It's splendid, honey. Mellie has flown in for visits and decided to grace me with her presence before anyone else."

"I see. But would somebody, anybody care to catch me all the way up?"

"I'm making my rounds while in town and you were next on my list Fitzgerald. So if we could just-"

His mood quickly declining in light of the unforeseen development, he cut her off. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait. If not it will have to anyway. I have plans with my wife so you're just going to have to make an appointment."

"Fine, I have nothing but time. Since you're here would you like to do the honors?" She smiled and shook the miniature package in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, his voice on the edge of snapping.

Exasperated, Mellie sighed. "Honestly, have either of you never heard of a present? This little trinket caught my eye as I was shopping for my little impromptu cross country excursion and I thought it would make the perfect christening gift that baby of yours."

Not caring if his expression showed all of this disbelief he felt, he responded tersely. "No thank you."

"Fitzgerald."

"What, Mellie?"

"I swear I'm trying here. Please."

Unwilling to budge to spare her feelings or pride or to be the bigger person in the room he held firm. "No. If you feel so strongly compelled to contribute to the occasion call my office for the list of charities we're asking people to support instead of giving unneeded gifts to Nick or to us."

"Okay, if that's the way you want it that's the way it will be," Mellie gave up and in and stood. She stood and placed her hand on the hem of her jacket as she tried to muster a smile. "Well, I'll be speaking with your assistant soon Fitz. Olivia thank you for seeing me. If you could just remember what we discussed."

"Can't say that I'll forget it anytime soon." Her mind spinning and steadily convincing her that she was either in the middle of a dream or an alternate universe Olivia shook her head. "And Mellie? Please don't show up at my office or my job to speak with me again without calling first."

Deferring to her wish and earnestly so, Mellie nodded. "Of course."

After reminding them that she would be in touch she was on the move. And after watching the door close behind her Fitz' gaze locked on Olivia. "Now what in the entire fuck was that all about?"

* * *

><p>Feeling strong arms wrap around her securing her in place in front of their bedroom window while simultaneously resting at her stomach, Olivia melted into Fitz's embrace and sighed. When minutes passed without so much as a peep from her he surmised that would be the extent of verbal communication for now. But uncomfortable with allowing it to stand he squeezed her even tighter and kissed her temple. "A penny for those beautiful thoughts of yours."<p>

Smiling briefly, she raised a hand to run it along the entire length of his arm and then cup the back of his neck. "Do you really think it's such a good idea to leave them at school with Mellie out there on the prowl?"

"I do. Everyone who needs to be on alert already is, there's no point in spoiling the rest of their day. Besides I'm starting to get used to her. I guess popping up whenever the mood strikes not to be seen or heard from again for months at a time is going to be her thing. there's no reason to go to DefCon 5 every time it happens."

"You're right, I know. It's just-" she paused and huffed and shut down again.

"It's just what, Livvie?"

"You need to talk to her, Fitz. The four of you need to sit down and settle this one way or another and for good.

"It is. And it has been since we left D.C."

"Well apparently not if she can just keep popping up whenever like a jack in the box. She just can't come around when the mood strikes disrupting our plans, the kids lives, my work. You all need to get together and decide once and for all how much contact there will be if any and set it in stone."

"Do you have any thoughts on that?"

"Nope, not my place. I just know that I'm not anywhere near ready for sleepovers complete with hair braiding and the telling of our deepest darkest secrets that she seems to crave. At this point I can't even see myself extending her a seat at our dinner table in fear of her making her way into our bedroom and parking herself there."

"So you weren't buying it either?" He bristled at her snort. "Okay then."

"I already told her I won't interfere with any of the decisions you all come to and I won't. But I don't think I have to be her friend in order for her to be a mother to her own children. Just like she wants to use me to get to them I suspect it's the same for you."

"You don't possibly think that could work do you?"

"No way in hell. But there's no point in giving the snake an invitation to my garden either."

"I don't think there could be any wiser words said, Mrs. Grant."

"I'm glad you agree. Now about lunch..."

"It's ready whenever you are."

"Good. Just tell me that you aren't too upset that we didn't make it to that hotel room. Right now there's just no other place that I'd rather be than here with you in our home with our son and our things."

"You know that as long as we're together I really don't give a damn where we are."

She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her lips to his. "You're pretty good with the words there too. And the actions you always put behind them takes my breath away."

"Speaking of action and loss of breath," Fitz mumbled into her mouth, his hands caressing and his fingers teasing the zipper of her skirt down.

* * *

><p>Stealing one last quick glance at the slim watch on her wrist, Olivia rushed into her home and up the stairs after all of her work obligations for the day were finally done. Before she even opened the door to her room she had quickened her steps and already began doling out apologies. "I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I'm really, truly and honestly sorry," she said.<p>

"Sure you are," Fitz replied mockingly as he stood to greet her.

Although she was feeling tired, cranky, rushed and guilty all the negative emotions lifted when she got a look at Nicholas in his arms, flailing and gurgling and grinning in recognition of her arrival.

His mood contagious and soothing she beamed and reached for him. Once he was in her arms and nestled against her neck she kissed Fitz. "So what have my favorite guys been up to, huh?"

"Just waiting on you. Wondering if you were going to be held up indefinitely."

"Don't do that. Traffic was horrible. You can ask the guys."

"Although I bet you wouldn't have complained if you'd been tied up all evening long."

"Do you really think I'd miss the chance to hear you speak?"

"Of course not. But do I think you'd rather sit in traffic or volunteer for a root canal instead of rubbing elbows with some of the Party's esteemed heavy hitters tonight? You betcha."

"You know me well," she smirked. "You just better thank God that I like you and Peter so much."

"Oh I plan to thank you. And very personally once the night is over."

"You know I always love having something to look forward to," she winked and then exhaled. "So how are the kids? Where are they? Are you sure that we should still do this now before we leave or...?"

"We have to. I can't risk the chance of them actually accepting one of her phone calls and finding out from her that she's holed up in some goddamn suite or penthouse or wherever the fuck she..."

"Fitz!" Not surprised by his word choice, but by the fact that he would use it so freely in Nicholas' presence without another thought revealed to her just how upset he was. And knowing it was up to her to draw attention to it before it escalated she cleared her throat and added, "Language," when he looked at her, confusion swimming in his gaze.

"Sorry, Livvie. Sorry, buddy." The words though sincere were released with a huff as he raked a hand through his hair. "Do you know that she actually had the nerve to call and say that she'd be more than happy to take them after the ceremony in case we were honeymooning out of town?"

Flabbergasted by the lengths the woman was apparently willing to go through, Olivia groaned. "Okay, is there anyone you can talk to who can clue you in on what's up with her? It sounds like she's bumped her head or something and we just don't know about it."

"It is a little much, isn't it?"

"For her, it's a lot much. Unless...is it really possible for her to go through their lives not feeling anything about this rift between them? A girl always needs her mother but Karen's at a crucial phase in her teenage years and then there's Ger. He'll be away and off to college sooner than any of us want to admit. Do you really think he'll be interested in trying to add parental reconciliations to all the adjustments he'll be making then? They're one step closer to independence with every passing day and maybe she realizes it. Maybe she's truly ready to do something about it before they slip away forever. I know that if I was in her shoes it would scare the hell out of me."

"Liv," FItz said nodding towards Nicholas.

"Damn it."

Eyes widening at her inability to temper her language after admonishing him, after repeating the action upon being cautioned that she was doing the same, Fitz almost choked when he spoke her name,"Olivia-"

Not liking the effect that unresolved issues were having on either of them she rolled her eyes and muttered underneath her breath before sighing. "Let me take him to the nursery so we can finish this without completely corrupting him at all of five months." Olivia placed a kiss to the top of the infant's head and patted his diaper clad bottom. "Say bye bye to Daddy, Nick."

When her command was met with nothing but a brisk wiggle and more babbling she laughed. But before she could comment she flinched at his small hand grasping at and connecting with strands of her hair. "I think that's his way of saying that all of this talk is boring him to tears and he wants it over with."

"Or maybe he wants to hear more. I'm sure hearing his mother's potty mouth is a thousand times better than what's waiting for him in that crib."

"My potty mouth? You're the one dropping f-bombs as easily as you breathe. If we didn't have places to go and people to see I'd put you in a time out."

"I'll call Peter and cancel that speech right now if you make it a spanking."

"That's definitely my cue to take Nick away from all of this. I would tell you to sit and think about what you've said but you might enjoy it too much. How about you get the kids and meet me in my office, will you?"

Confident that her suggestion was as good as done, Olivia didn't wait for a reply. She just pressed a tender kiss to his lips and then watched him say goodbye to the baby before leaving the space with their son.

* * *

><p>After becoming concerned that the tension in the room would ratchet to levels that could only be penetrated by a machete if left unchecked, Olivia placed a hand on Fitz' thigh and squeezed dramatically, intentionally. When his wide gaze connected with hers she nodded to the teenagers sitting in front of them, their expressions alternating between nervous and bored whether their eyes were on each other, their phones, the adults or nothing at all.<p>

"So Ger, Karen, honey, we have some news." In spite of his admission being met with nothing but silence and cautious disinterest he continued. "Your mother is in town."

"Okay," Karen said, her obvious detachment from the announcement apparent.

"Is that all?" Gerry wondered.

"Come on, Ger, you know that it never is with her," Karen sighed. After attempting to read the adults expressions and coming up with nothing she folded her arms in front of her. "What is it this time, Dad? Has she decided that she just can't live without us again so she's going to fight you for us again? She's going to what? Make us move back to California with her? Is she going to torture us every day of our lives and set up camp in that mausoleum she calls home when she's here for longer than two days?"

"No Karen there were no threats. There were no demands."

Scooting closer Olivia covered Karen's hand with her own. "It was all actually quite adult and even brave."

"You were there?"

"She came to see me. She even apologized for how she's reacted to me being part of your lives. She said she wants to make up for all of it. More than that and most of all she wants another shot with the two of you."

"Just like that? Why now?"

"Why not now?"Olivia countered. "Don't you think it's been a long time coming?"

"It really doesn't even matter anymore," Gerry confessed and directed his attention to Fitz. "Are you on board with this?"

"I'm only on board with what's best for the two of you, always. I do think that we all should take some time to think, talk and maybe even sleep on it before doing anything at all. So do either of you have anything you want to ask me or Liv? Is there anything at all that you want to say."

"I thought you guys were about to tell us you were having another baby," Karen blurted out. "I'd definitely vote for another brother or sister, another nine months of Olivia's mood swings and weird cravings instead of dealing with this," she groaned. "Can I be excused now? I have an unholy amount of homework to get through tonight and this is holding me up."

"Are you sure you that's what you want, sweetie? There's plenty of time left before your dad has to make his appearance."

"I know. But Grammie's waiting to help me out and we probably won't be coming up for air anytime soon. Besides I know that the Caldwell's are counting on Dad to show. So I think we should all stick to the plans we had before...before..."

"All the squirt is trying to say is that we're good. That we need to treat the rest of this day like any other. Isn't that right?" When he received his sister's nod, he looked at Fitz and Olivia. "And after we get school work out of the way we'll put our heads together if we feel up to it and let you know what we come up with. Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay actually. As long as you're being honest when you say there's nothing you want or need to discuss right this minute."

"Dad I don't want to speak for the squirt here but I'm awesome. And as long as you don't change your mind and drag us out to that gala to keep an eye on us I'll be aces for as long as you need."

"Of course you will. Karen, sweetheart, what about you?"

"I'm fine, Dad, I swear."

"Would you like to help me get ready?" Olivia offered. "The dress is a done deal but I could always use a second opinion on the jewelry and shoes if you're up to it. Do you think you could lend me your expertise?"

"If you really want it I don't have a problem with loaning out my talents."

"Then by all means, Miss Grant, lead the way."

* * *

><p>His attention to the black bow tie and black diamond cuff links affixed to his shirt long forgotten the second he glimpsed Olivia in the mirror, Fitz released the breath caught in his throat and strode forward. His heart and mind swelling with pride he was eager to touch her and kiss her so that's exactly what he did. With a smile he planted his lips in the crook of her neck and caressed glowing skin that the deep v of her black gown displayed. Feeling her tingle, hearing the smile in her voice and witnessing it in her reflection as she playfully admonished his behavior and reminded him of the hour and the extravagance of the creation adorning her figure, he only became greedier and emboldened. Hands traveled and held and molded until he heard sounds of surrender that unfortunately didn't last.<p>

Almost as quickly as she had yielded to the pull between them, to his skill and the knowledge of the pleasure that awaited her she refocused on their immediate reality. The reality that was currently filled with obligations and uncertainty and confusion and pain.

Still impossibly close, Fitz watched her face set and then nearly crumble. He watched the light fade from her eyes and slowly mist with tears.

"Livvie, baby, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

"I can't stop thinking about Karen. She's hurting, Fitz. Do you know what she said to me a little while ago in this very room?"

"What?"

"She asked me why Mellie couldn't be more like me. She said that I've always treated her like a daughter, treated her more like one in the time that I've known her than Mellie ever has. She said that she wishes I was her mother."

"You are in every way that matters. The time, the love and attention you give is nothing short of amazing. When I think of how she's grown just by being around you, living with you; hell we all have. I couldn't even imagine where we'd be without you. The thought of it is enough to make break out in a cold sweat."

She kissed the pained look from his face and whispered, "So you like me."

"Not only that I love you and adore you. I cherish you. I live and would die for you."

Knowing it to be true and reveling in it, she straightened his tie and traced the corner of his mouth with the pad of her thumb. "You're really not trying to leave this place tonight, are you? Be honest."

"I could send Peter my apologies and the maximum allowable donation. I could spend some time with you. We could spend some time with all of the kids. As a matter of fact I'll go to Karen and see if she-"

Olivia desperately grasped at his forearm before he was well out of her reach, halting his steps. "Don't, Fitz. Not right now. She's already feeling some type of way about Mellie being here and she doesn't want us crowding her. She wants her space. She's trying to be brave and strong and mature by being in control of the uncontrollable. Let's try to let her have this. We'll go do what's needed in the quickest way possible, even quicker if she reaches out before we get back."

"Alright. But I need you to tell Janice that if she even senses that Karen's having a hard time concentration on her assignments..."

"I got it. I'll handle it. Although I don't think it will be too big of a problem. Grammie has her way of getting to the bottom of things and making you really believe everything's going to be alright whether it is or not. Karen's in the best hands."

"Close but not quite." He threaded his fingers to hers and squeezed before tapping his nose to hers. "Did I tell you you look absolutely breathtaking tonight?"

"Not with words exactly. But I got the hint in front of the mirror."

"That was more than a hint."

"Really? What would you call it then?

"A preview." He smiled before bringing his lips down upon hers.

* * *

><p>Unable to resist saying one more goodbye to Nicholas before departing for the evening, Olivia regretfully closed the door to his nursery behind her when there was no more time to spare. Not looking forward to Fitz coming after her to not so subtly hurry along for a third time, she moved a little faster when she stepped into the hall. While tackling the space she braced herself for the possibility of having pushed him to the limit with her casual attitude towards leaving the house.<p>

When she came face to face with Karen instead of her husband, she breathed a sigh of relief, barely registering the package the girl held in her hands or her erratic breathing. "Is everything okay? Where's your dad?"

"Everything's fine, I promise. Dad wanted to talk to Grammie, Pop Pop and our detail alone so I made myself invisible. This came for you while I was doing that and I thought you'd probably want it quicker than quick."

Brows furrowed and forehead crinkling she inspected the parcel, her hand trembling slightly as she ran delicate fingers over the label and Karen babbled on unaffected.

"I think it's super cool that your parents have been in Europe all this time. I'll probably do that some day myself if I'm not living there permanently. Do you know if they're ever coming back or are they staying forever? Maybe they dropped some clues or itinerary or something inside. Although I hope it's gifts. Even if there's nothing for me I'll just die if they picked out something that's the cutest for you or Nick. I'll even die twice if it's from Paris. Paris is one of my most favorite places on Earth. What about you Liv? I know you've already been but don't you still just love it? So are you going to open that anytime soon or are you going to make me wait?"

Before she could answer Olivia heard feet ascending the stairs followed by Fitz's voice questioning her whereabouts and her actions. After responding quickly and in a strangled tone, she stalked to her office and dropped the box on the nearest surface. When she was confident it was secure she rushed, as fast as her heels would allow, to meet him.


	65. Chapter 65

AN:Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and let me know you were still hanging in there with me,. As much as Olitz frustrates me these days I really miss writing for them sometimes, so thanks for the welcome back.

**Chapter 65**

Slowly growing accustomed to the judgmental and slightly skeevy feeling that overcame her while in the presence of certain Caldwells or in the immediate aftermath of leaving it, Olivia settled into the back of the limousine and massaged the bridge of her nose. By night's end she was convinced that she should have fought harder to stay home, hunkered down in the one place she felt the most secure, undoubtedly loved and cared for. Because trying to deal with Mellie's unexpected appearance and sussing out her true motives behind it while processing her parents' subtle reemergence into her life and navigating the superficial and at times downright cunning pretenses that plagued the political world had all taken its toll and nearly left her completely drained.

Content to do nothing more than melt into the butter soft leather interior she denied the instinct when she felt Fitz take the seat beside her and wrap his arms around her. Instantly perking up before yielding to his embrace, the sound of his voice rattling off instructions to start them on their way was like music to her ears. Fingers grabbing at his lapel, she buried her face in his chest, unconcerned with her hair, makeup or what would be the condition of his shirt. She was just satisfied to be held and wanted. To hold him close, draw strength from his warmth and inhale his potent scent..

Long legs stretched out for maximum comfort and fingers strumming along her back Fitz relished the moment himself, chuckling when her heard her purr. "Livvie, you good?"

"I'm great now. In the arms of my brilliant, debonair, passionate husband I am excellent."

"So you approved my message?"

"No offense to Peter and Will but I was seconds away from casting a vote for you...again." Olivia kissed his chest and then looked up. "Now you and Peter, you two would have made one of hell of team. A political powerhouse if there ever was one. And I can't help but be sad that America got cheated out of that."

"So am I in a way. But the Caldwell machine has been spitting out other plans even before those guys births. Besides the friendship is more important to me. And I don't know if it could have survived the pressure cooker that is 1600 Penn."

"Well I'm confident that you two could have made it work."

"That's because of your unshakable faith in me. Or maybe it's the fatigue talking."

"It's definitely not fatigue," she objected vehemently, even as she yawned. "I have to say all in all the night wasn't that bad. I've definitely attended worse."

"It was okay wasn't it? The venue was nice, the food didn't suck and everybody was on their best behavior for a change. Weren't they?"

She nodded as she entwined her fingers through his."I had very pleasant company. Gayle is gushing over the twins and rightly so. They're getting so big and so gorgeous. They are going to be some serious heart breakers."

"Well I know a little guy who fits right in to that category. I wonder how many years we'll have to wait until one of them notices Sir Nick or vice versa?"

"For shame, buddy. Nick is going to be a baby, my baby, forever. I don't need the thought of him chasing behind some girl to pull her pigtail or to offer her a little flower. Nope, not happening."

"Okay, it's not happening, my mistake." Although his lips twitched he was determined not to laugh at how adamantly she objected to his idea. "Did I miss anything else you found interesting?"

"As much as she loves those girls I can tell she's missing her job though. She wouldn't stop with the questions about how I was balancing things. How I felt about being back out there while Nick was at home."

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told her the truth. That I have my moments but you help make it easy. That I'm not chained to my desk hour after hour once I'm off camera and can just about come and go when I need to. And now with Nick getting older if and when it's time for me to hit the road my squad is coming with me."

"You're damn right about that."

"She also really really wants to come over and spend time with us before they head out of town tomorrow night. I told her she's always more than welcome."

"I think that would be nice. Maybe we should put some kind of menu together and fun activity pitting team against team," he offered, his mind already overflowing with suggestions. "So you and Marion? How'd that go?"

"It was fine."

"Fine?" he repeated.

"Okay, great. Fantastic. Outstanding." She exuberantly expounded upon her response to combat the disbelief evident in his tone. "I promise I was as pleasant as punch, Fitz. But thank God CiCi was there to take some of that pressure off too though. They're already going on and on about potential caterers, designers and entertainers for the Inauguration."

"Then it will certainly be one for the history books. Even this far out I can tell you that the Caldwell Administration is go."

"Then I guess I should thank you for the scoop. It gives me plenty of time to break in a new pair of dancing shoes."

* * *

><p>Dressed for their promised rendezvous the smile Olivia wore with her powder blue La Perla bra and panty set faltered when she had exited the bathroom only to find herself alone. Curious as to where Fitz could be she took a moment to sit and listen to Nick's monitor but was only able to detect the soft sounds that signaled a sleeping child. Truly baffled since she knew that Karen and Gerry had long called it a night, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers. After covering her contribution to the occasion with a short robe she began her search.<p>

Upon finding herself outside the last of the most obvious choice of rooms, she gently pushed her way into Fitz' office. The normally intimidating space was even more so from where she stood. It was huge, dimly lit and eerily quiet and Fitz sat in the thick of it all. He looked somber. And his mood made her that way too. It made her moved closer, faster while observing and deducing. His hair was rumpled, his tie loosened and hanging free while white shirtsleeves were haphazardly rolled at his forearms. He was a man who wore the responsibilities and revelations of the day on his face, so not only could she understand, she didn't dare begrudge the drink in his hand even at the late hour.

"There you are," she said softly. "I was looking for you."

He noted her frown as she leaned against his desk. "I got a call."

"That you couldn't take in our bedroom?" she wondered.

"And a delivery." He nodded towards the manila envelope on his desk.

"Already?"

"CiCi isn't the only one with access to superior Intel you know. And being a Barrington Grant who also happened to be president? The resources are unimaginable and quite expeditious when you need them to be."

"So did you learn anything?"

Fitz picked up the mess of photos, envelope and typed report included, with his free hand and raised them in the air. Assuming the gesture would be the extent of his reply she grabbed them and flipped through them.

"There wasn't much to report," Fitz spoke into the silence. "Just a little shopping earlier, then a play and some dinner. After spending time visiting with a few friends she was pretty much glued to her room."

"I see," Olivia said while studying photographs and words for the tiniest details. "This is a good thing though, right? I mean even though this is only a few hours worth of surveillance there aren't any signs of her making a scene. She doesn't seem to be meeting with anyone questionable. There's no sobbing to the media or attorneys, she hasn't been hounding the kids. It just looks like a single woman enjoying her friends. And from the the looks of things she's holding herself to everything we've asked of her."

After giving her take on the newest developments, Olivia returned everything to the envelope and dropped it on the desk. When she faced Fitz again and saw the worry lines still intact she softened her tone even more. "You're really worried about her being here, aren't you?"

He tried his best to attempt a smile but just couldn't do it, even as her hand cupped his face. He instead tilted his head until his lips touched her palm and placed a kiss there. After meeting her gaze he voiced his deepest fear, the one that was so frequently and resoundingly nudged on by mistrust. "What if she's serious this time? What if there are no tricks or no games and no agendas. What if she truly wants them in her life? What if they get to the point where they believe she's serious too? What if they decide they really want to make up for lost time? What if she eventually takes them away?

"Oh sweetheart." Her heart hurting for him and for them all she sat herself squarely in his lap. Straddling him she sighed and ran her hands through his hair, down his neck and back. She watched wordlessly as he began gulping down the the contents of his tumbler, now having half a mind to take it from him as alarm continually gnawed away at her. But then he pointed the crystal in her direction. And as he slowly teased it against her lips she opened her mouth to drink from it until the liquor was no more.

Once it was drained and the glass met the wood surface his hands were everywhere; unconcerned with whether it was fabric or skin he was touching since it was all a part of, belonged to, Olivia. His mouth quickly captured hers. He kissed her deeply and desperately, so much so that it became sloppy and bruising in execution as pent up emotions dominated by fear and frustration were unleashed.

Getting a hold of himself Fitz broke their embrace and apologized with his words and his body calmed, he rested his forehead against hers. "You're so beautiful and sexy and amazing. You keep me sane. If I didn't have you by my side and in my life I'd probably be crazy by now."

"Hey," she grabbed his face and stared him down, "you don't give yourself nearly enough credit sometimes. I have no doubt that you'd still be that fantastic father, excellent provider and role model that shows up every day for our kids. You'd still be the sweetest, most generous, loving and caring man. Nothing can or will change that. And no one can take that away. Not even her."

Taking her words to heart he manage to crack a semblance of a smile as the pad of his thumb brushed her cheek and the corner of her mouth. "The more I think about it the more I don't like it; her here like this. I like things the way they are. I need them to stay the way they are. I don't need her around upsetting the balance of things. I don't need her putting ideas in their heads, making promises and giving them options and suggestions or whatever the hell..."

"Baby, whatever happens, that'll never happen. You'll never lose them. The father you've been to them will never escape them. It will be here," she touched his heart. "And here," the tips of her fingers grazed his temple as she lowered her lips to his and whispered, "forever. The bond you three share will stay with them and keep them near. Nothing will ever be able to separate them from you."

"You really believe that?"

"I do."

"Well can you give me some of that confidence? I think I really need it right about now, Livvie."

"My pleasure," Olivia replied with a smirk and a nod.

Strong and sure, her fingers gripped his jaw and held him in place as she dragged her lips along his before pouncing fully. She kissed him as if they had all the time in the world, as if they were the only two people in the world. She poured all of her love for him into the exchange, all of the desire she possessed to comfort, strengthen and heal. Determined and aroused she sighed into his mouth as he pulled her closer. Although the intimacy between them steadily increased as she explored the deepest recesses she still found herself unsatisfied. In the process of consuming and reassuring him she became energized and impatient . As lips and tongues warred, her fingers began a furious quest to separate the buttons on his shirt and his shirt from the waist of his pants.

Olivia was so caught up in pleasing, in anticipation that she could no longer think straight. And when the moment was, in her mind, rudely and unforgivably intruded upon her rumbles of frustration rivaled that of a wild animal marking territory that was foolishly being invaded. Sympathizing and in agreement, but fully aware of the late hour and what calls at that time usually signified Fitz regretfully tore his mouth from hers when the phone rang out through the air.

"Ignore it," she whispered against his ear. Her command was forceful yet seductive and sealed with an open kiss to the sensitive and perpetually crimson lobe.

"Livvie."

"You promised me," she reminded him, taunting him as she ground herself into him.

His jaw clenched from the sensation so that a growl was caught in his throat. When he finally managed air and thought again, he asked, "What did I promise you?"

She ran her hand down his chest between their bodies and squeezed him.

On her touch low rumbles and incoherent utterances flew from his lips, persuaded him that the rest of the world could wait for him a little while longer. Lifting her with a groan he set her on his desk. With a sliver of space between them now his eyes raked over her body, her expression, finding them lush and eager. Although he was turned on and entranced by it all his gaze lingered. Although his hand almost burned with the need to touch and stroke and manipulate he denied himself to bask in the sight of her.

Even though his appreciation of her was always not only welcomed but treasured restlessness won and overruled everything else at the moment. Lust and hunger and expectation pulsed through her and forced her to beg. So she did and was unashamed as she declared her strongest wish. "Jesus, Fitz, touch me."

He was affected by the breathy demand more than he let on but his response remained calm as he continued staring. "Where? Tell me where Livvie I want to hear you say it."

Deciding that his leisurely exploration deserved payback of its own but at another time and maybe, place, she replied, "Anywhere. Everywhere. I don't care. Just...please."

Unable to hold back any longer, to deny himself or either of them one of the many benefits of their connection, their commitment, he moved in closer, hands and mouth fast at work to happily oblige them both.

* * *

><p>Startled awake by the strong jolt to her body, Olivia groaned and turned to her side on the floor. As her eyes fluttered open Fitz came into view. He was squatting beside her dressed and smiling while the once roaring fire that had been lit a while ago dwindled in the fireplace. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get you to bed."<p>

"Why can't you just leave me here like this?" she grumbled.

"On the floor naked? Because you'd never let me hear the end of it tomorrow. Besides do you really want to have to crawl up and down those steps to see about Nick?" He watched the cashmere throw fall from her body as she slowly sat up straight and let out a resigned sigh. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Irritable beyond reason she shot him a warning look. "Not now, Fitz."

"Okay," he continued to grin. "But I have a feeling you'll love me again when you wake up relaxed and refreshed and without all the kinks in your muscles."

Rolling her eyes at him even though she knew he was speaking the truth she mellowed a bit when he held out his hands to help her to her feet.

Although his intentions were to assist and even admire her beyond that simple task the return of his ringing phone put a stop to his plans. Cursing his luck courtesy of whomever's horrible timing, he stalked to his desk and retrieved his phone. His surprise at the number ID'd only increased when he answered and was informed of the reason for the disturbance. Echoing his exact sentiment once she was clued in on what was happening Olivia rushed around the space dressing and tidying the room. At least until Fitz convinced her that the extra effort was unnecessary since he could easily move into one of the many other available rooms on the main floor.

So after she was clothed and her offer to put together a light snack was declined she headed for the stairs and her bed. Out of sight she still recognized when the front door opened. She still heard Fitz's welcome greeting followed by a somewhat hushed but recognizably weary apology before she was oblivious to what would transpire in her absence.

* * *

><p>The opening and closing of the door to her bedroom, however quiet, caused Olivia to shift on her side of the mattress and search out the numbers illuminated on her alarm clock. Frowning through the haze brought on by interrupted sleep she looked at her husband, her voice drowsy but laced when concern when she spoke and wondered, "You're just now making it to bed?"<p>

"Yep," he said before emitting a long exaggerated sigh. "After letting him drink to his heart's content and unburden his tortured soul I put Peter in one of the guest bedrooms and called Marion so she'd know what was up."

"Really?" Olivia asked, her expressed interest contradicting the fatigue coursing through her.

"Really." Fitz huffed as he stripped himself of the stifling formal attire that had screamed to be removed long ago.

"Alright," she exhaled and fussed with the strings of her stubborn nightgown. "I have a feeling that whatever is going on is too much to get into at the moment. But is spending the night away from his wife while in the same city really such a smart move for him right now?"

"Probably not the smartest as long as he's campaigning but he doesn't care and neither do I. Right now he needs a little space. He needs some time to drink and vent and think. But don't worry, we'll get him wherever he needs to be and when without anyone being the wiser."

"Okay, good. Because if the press even got an inkling of a whiff of something being off..." her voice trailed off. It returned softer than ever as she switched from professional to concerned friend. "Fitz, what happened?"

"Like you guessed it really is a lot to explain. But I can say we won't have to wonder if he knows what his wife and brother have been up to ever again. For the record, he does."

"Wow. That is...is..."

"Wow is right," he agreed. "Unfortunately nothing about this catastrophe can be solved tonight. So I think we should at least try to get some sleep while we can. Something tells me we'll need every ounce of energy tomorrow will bring."

Her mind briefly drifting to Mellie and then across the hall to that still unopened package courtesy of her parents before even contemplating the Caldwell's dilemma she shuddered. "When you're right you're right," Olivia yawned and patted the mattress. " Hurry and come hold me."

Thinking Olivia's beauty unmatched in that moment, of how striking she was unguarded and exhausted yet still managing to show concern for others and a need for him, Fitz finished undressing quickly. And he closed the distance between them even quicker. Knowing that he would be forever thankful that he was finally living a life without pretenses, one that was filled with true love, happiness and devotion he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around his wife.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The next morning Olivia awoke clear headed yet suspicious of the almost eerie silence that permeated her household. In spite of the hour and the chaos that circled them there was not a sound to be heard. Finding the absence of siblings joking or arguing or the baby demanding attention as only he could beyond baffling she angled her head in Fitz's direction. He was sleeping soundly. And more than happy for him to stay that way after everything that had been dropped in his lap she placed a feather light kiss to his chest and got out of bed. Nicholas' nursery always her first stop, she swapped her flimsy nightgown for more family appropriate attire with a new set of pajamas and entered his room.

"Well what do we have here?" Olivia asked, surprised to find her grandmother rocking her child.

Janice's glance landed in direction of Olivia's voice and she grinned. "I just came to check on the munchkin since everyone else around here seems to be sleeping like the dead."

"Yeah? And how's he doing?"

"Just as well as anybody who has somebody else feeding them, wiping their backside and all out pampering them could be. See for yourself." Janice turned the grinning baby in her lap until he faced Olivia.

After a round of silly faces and coos that had his dimples peeking out and his grey eyes shimmering, Olivia resumed her conversation. "So the kids aren't up either?"

"Haven't seen them yet. Not even after Jeff started cooking. And you know how food gets them on their feet."

"I noticed how quiet things were too. But if I've learned nothing else lately I now know just how draining Mellie Grant can be on a person's mind, body and soul. Since Nick is all squared away I think I'll go check on them."

"Please do." The woman implored as she brushed a finger down the toddler's cheek to provoke a smile out of him. "Livvie?"

"Yes, Grammie?"

"Is everything okay between you and your husband there?"

Finding the question odd Olivia's forehead creased in confusion. "Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"We heard some commotion coming from across our hallway. Made me wonder if one of you had other sleeping arrangements last night."

"Not us. But your ears weren't playing tricks on you. We have a house guest."

Her eyebrow and voice raised with keen interest, Janice leaned forward. "Really now?"

"Yes, ma'am. It was much too late to wake you and give you a heads up but Senator Caldwell needed to talk through some things last night. And because of the time Fitz ended up giving him a room."

"Okay. Well that explains it then."

"Honestly, Grammie, that doesn't even begin to. Trust me. But I promise I will fill you in later."

* * *

><p>Greeted by the sound of furious whispers as soon as she approached Karen's bedroom Olivia took a moment to weigh what her next move would be. Although she wanted nothing more than to barge inside, find out what was going on and to fix it if need be, she didn't. She stood rooted in place holding firm to the belief that she would find out one way or another if it was important enough. When she finally turned and walked away she ran right into Fitz. Before she could answer his questioning gaze they were joined by Karen and Gerry who wore conflicted expressions of their own.<p>

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Fitz wondered, trying to interpret the looks on their faces although he was already sure of the cause.

After exchanging a cautious glance Gerry asked. "Dad, Liv, can we talk?"

"Absolutely. What's going on?"

Realizing it was now up to her to fill the painful silence, Karen exhaled and answered. "Ger and I have decided. I think we...I think we want to see Mom."

* * *

><p>"Fitz, sweetheart, are you sure that you're okay?"<p>

The question spoken so softly and with so much care and concern quieted the uneasiness that circled Fitz and guided him back to reality. It grounded him enough for him to turn his focus to Olivia.

Despite a conversation that was brief and filled with uncertainty displayed by rambling, awkward pauses and long glances, Fitz hoped he came across as sincere in his support of his children's decision although he was panicking inside. Once he was persuaded that they were secure in their choice and he could in fact give them the approval they sought from him, they sat down for a breakfast that was unusually low key for the animated family. Instead of impassioned debates, jokes and laughter there were murmurs, grunts and an unnatural amount of attention paid things that were inanimate. When the meal came to an end, the group eagerly dispersed in a variety of directions with the exception of the couple who stayed behind. Left alone, Fitz and Olivia put together a platter loaded with breakfast staples for their guest while working side by side to make the room recognizable again.

"Fitz," Olivia said again with a light touch to his cheek.

"Sorry." He placed a kiss to the palm of her hand and smiled,. "Yes, Livvie, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because it was just last night that you...and now you seem all..." She frowned and her arms flailed as she searched for the words to accurately describe her perception of him in that moment.

Aiming to put a stop to her worries, he held her by her arms and kissed the top of her head after pulling her to him. "I know. But it's okay, I promise. As much as I've wanted to, I know that blocking all communication between those three would do me no favors. It would only compound the many ways we've screwed them up as it is. The older they get the relationship they have with Mellie has to be their call. I just have to be there for them when she shows her true colors and they've decided they've had enough of her for good."

"And that time just might come sooner than you think. It's not like they were doing back flips around the table about this. There's nothing that suggests they see this as a trip to Cancun; if you ask me it looks more like something resembling a walk to a guillotine. Witnessing the complex emotions they have for her up close I view this as nothing more than obligation on their part. Do you remember telling me what good kids they were when I was nervous as hell about meeting them?"

"I'll never forget."

"Well despite a few growing pains they've only gotten better. They're going to do what they think is right even if their hearts aren't all the way in it."

"I know. And that's what scares me. I don't need her taking advantage of that. I swear if she starts playing one of her mind games and tries to manipulate them into something..."

"Then she'll be sorry. And as for them, we'll be there. We'll always be here for them because we love them and that's what family is for."

"This one is anyway," Fitz said with a huff as he put the finishing touches on his friend's meal. "I think it's past time for me to check in on Peter and see how much damage has been done to his."

* * *

><p>Hearing the knock at her office door Olivia's face froze in place with what she imagined was the goofiest smile known to man. After she'd parted ways with Fitz she vowed that she'd be concentrating on work. But she knew that plan was an impossible one the moment she had checked in on Nicholas again and lifted his from his crib. Melting from his ever expanding ways of communicating with her, from seeing his smile and hearing his laughter, she held onto him and refused to let go for a long while. And instead of research, plotting, making calls and typing there had been numerous songs and a few stories that were constantly prolonged due to tickles, giggles, hugs and kisses.<p>

Accepting that there would be no work done anytime soon and finding herself not caring in the least, she basked in every minute of their time together. But when she detected light raps at the room's entrance her attention shifted from Nick, who was preoccupied with demonstrating his approval with the day's arrangement by moving and babbling wildly in his jumperoo, to turn towards her door. Spotting Karen standing, appearing amused at the scene she had happened upon, Olivia happily motioned her inside.

Genuinely delighted by the arrival she beamed while looking from the teen to the baby, "Look who's here, Nick. Your sister's come to visit."

Concealing everything but her thumbs inside the long over sized sleeves of her gray sweater, Karen practically sprinted inside causing her high brown ponytail to swing out of control. Peering into her baby brother's face she chuckled at what she assumed was Nicholas' drooled laced greeting from his seat inside the bright green and white contraption before questioning Olivia. "Are you two busy?"

"Please. Not for you. Never for you," Olivia said, her eyes slightly clouding when she assessed Karen's tone and demeanor. "What's up?"

"I know that Dad said you were going to start putting together your blog for work and that we shouldn't bug you but..."

"Nonsense. I mean that was originally the idea. But I'm such a sucker for my buttercup's face and charm, that kid stole all of my attention away with just some giggles and a few hugs. It's really quite embarrassing how useless I've been since. So come. Sit."

As Karen did so Olivia kept her eyes trained on her. Satisfied that Nicholas could and did continue to entertain himself courtesy of all the music and lights and toys attached to his bouncer she could freely concentrate elsewhere. Studying Karen while remaining silent Olivia picked up on restraint and nerves and sadness but didn't know what to do with or about it. She wasn't sure if she should comment on it or follow Karen's lead and allow the girl the chance to speak whatever was on her mind in her own time. Deciding she would worry and speculate to herself while she waited it out, she allowed Nicholas' enthusiasm to resonate throughout the room.

Still mum, she watched as Karen slowly surveyed the space and its belongings before returning her gaze to her. "So you still haven't opened the package from your mom and dad?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

Olivia shrugged. "I really can't say."

"But aren't you curious to find out what it is?"

"Not really," Olivia sighed. "My parents have never inspired warm fuzzies in me so I don't anticipate that starting now." Noticing the girl's twitch she softened her tone. "Karen, why do I get the feeling that my parents aren't the reason for this visit? Although if you just wanted to hang out with us that's fine too. But something tells me that's not it either?"

Deciding she should go ahead and spit out the things that swirled and churned in her before they ate her alive, she spoke. "I know everything that we said earlier, what you and Dad said too...but do you think it's dumb of us to see Mom?"

Olivia hated that Karen had been agonizing over such a difficult and painful decision but she was relieved that thoughts were being brought out into the open. "Karen, honey, no. As someone who's still dealing with my parents and just how and where they fit into this life of mine even now I can tell you that there's no black or white when it comes to this. It's so very complicated. And I think that what you and your brother are doing is...it's brave and kind and so very considerate. It takes a strong person, especially at your age, to think about someone who hasn't done much thinking about them."

"I guess," Karen raised her shoulders. "Honestly I don't know what I'm doing. One minute I want to go visit, the next I want her as far away as possible so that I never have to see her again."

"And that's all understandable. You're fifteen years old, we're not expecting you to have everything all figured out on your own. In case you haven't noticed we don't have everything together either."

Karen nodded. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm not doing this to make her happy or to make her feel anything. It's for me. I just want to know what it's going to be this time. What she has to say for herself this time. If she's somehow changed since the last time I saw her. Maybe I'll even understand why I even care."

"You care because no matter what she's still your mom."

"If you say so. Because right now I don't have a clue why and I don't know if I ever will."

"Well I have faith that you'll get there. It might not happen today or tomorrow but I believe it will when it's supposed to. I believe there'll be some understanding, some acceptance and maybe even some resolutions or whatever else you might need."

"Does my dad share your optimism? I don't even know why I'm asking that because it's so freaking obvious that's not the case..."

"You sound pretty sure of that."

"Come on, Liv. He's not very good at hiding the fact that he hates this. He can't even stand the idea of my mother let alone her being in town and us having anything to do with her. To be honest he looked like he was a couple of breaths away from hulking out at the table if breakfast hadn't ended when it did. I know that he's trying to let us be big kids and have our say but his support is so over the top that it's creepy."

"Karen, all of us are old enough and wise enough to know that we all do things that we don't like sometimes. He's your father and he will always try to give you everything that you will ever want and need. He will always do his best to provide the things that make you happy and whole, that bring you peace of mind. And if time with your mother gets you any of that that's what happening regardless of how he feels personally." After cutting her eyes at Nicholas for a quick glimpse her gaze returned to Karen. "Or do you want him putting his foot down about this? I mean if he did you and your brother would already be spared any disappointments. But if you go out on a limb like this, if you take your mother up on this invitation there's no telling what will come from it, right?"

Karen groaned and twirled her wrist inside her sleeves. "Why couldn't I just have a regular mom and dad? Why couldn't I be born into a normal loving family?"

"Hey I know I'm not your mom but there's plenty of love right here. And if I ever come across that normal family you'll be the first person I call. And I promise you I'll tell you all about them."

* * *

><p>The piercing, attention stealing shriek Nicholas emitted tore Olivia from her thoughts and dropped her right back into the present. Focusing on the mess that now cloaked the toddler's eating space she cringed at just how completely she had zoned out on him and immediately regretted it. And given his demanding nature whenever food was involved she knew that her thoughts and emotions weighed even heavier on her than she would ever admit outright. After time spent listening to Karen's doubts and offering what advice she could Olivia found herself pondering family, the meaning of it as well as its many varying forms, apparently even through her child's lunchtime.<p>

When the boy's cries defied logic to reach an even higher pitch and his chubby hands swatted at his tear stained face as he twisted in his high chair Olivia knew without a doubt that it was time to pull herself together. And in doing just that she rescued him from the source of his torment and worked at soothing his discontent. As fat tears continued their descent and his fingers viciously rubbed them away she held him close and rocked him. The extent of his aggravation combined with drooping eyes signaled that it was past time for his nap so Olivia added the tried and true comforts of her hugs and kisses as she hummed to him and kept both their bodies moving from her seat. Relief washed over her as soon as she felt him begin to relax but the commotion at the door torpedoed all the progress she'd made.

Olivia cursed under her breath as Nicholas jumped in her arms and her eyes shot daggers in the direction of the kitchen's entryway, her glare fixed and unwavering even when Fitz walked in.

"Uh-oh," he said, his voice and expression sheepish until he took in things other than Olivia's face. His regret turned to horror when he saw the green and orange mess that covered his son's snack tray and seat pad. And the boy himself seemed to be in throes of a crisis of epic proportions. His face was twisted and reddened with anger while he let his displeasure rain down upon them. Unsure of what was going on or why Fitz narrowed his eyes and scratched the back of his head out of sheer confusion and concern of the scene he had walked in on.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me out here?" Olivia wondered with frustration dripping from every word she spoke.

"Sure. Of course," he replied and rushed forward. Looking down he recoiled at the intensity of Nicholas' fit and reached for him. He secured the screaming child against him and pressed his mouth to the mass of black curls that adorned the boy's head. As he murmured and patted and bounced him, Fitz gave his son a sympathetic pout. "So what do we have going on here?"

Interpreting the dueling bodily functions Nicholas released as his answer, a shocked and slightly amused Fitz glanced at Olivia "Whoa! So is that what all this fuss is about? Is somebody having a problem with his peas and carrots?"

"You know better than I do how well he's taken to them. Besides he used them to decorate with more than he actually ate. He's just exhausted and spoiled and stubbornly fighting sleep. He was on his way but it looks like you nipped that in the bud."

Using a free hand to cup Olivia's cheek Fitz dipped his head until his lips met hers. "Sorry, Mommy," he whispered before turning to Nicholas and tapping his nose. "Sorry, Buddy."

Releasing a collective sigh once Nicholas began to settle down again, husband and wife then smiled at each other. They were careful to keep things as quiet as possible and Olivia thanked God for the moment when she saw him exhale, his eyes began to roll in his head and he dropped his head up against his father's arm.

"So what was all that noise about?" she whispered.

"Marion showed." Fitz's reply was succinct as he fixated on keeping his son content.

"Get out!" Although she was surprised her voice hovered around faint. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Fitz balanced participating in the conversation, humming, rubbing soothing circles in the baby's back. "She showed and Peter helped her right on out so that their marital discord wouldn't disturb us any more than it already has."

"Well then. Is he okay?"

"I feel confident in speaking for him and saying he's been better. But before she arrived I made sure he ate enough to soak up most of that liquor in his system and downed enough coffee to flush out the rest. Hopefully."

"Gosh," she massaged the tension from her eyeballs, "this is terrible; absolutely horrible. And for him to find out during what should be one of the most exciting times of his life...What's he going to do? What can he do at this point?"

"A man always has options. And after talking him out of committing bloody murder I know that anything and everything else can only truly go up from here."

"From your lips. I don't think I could ever comprehend the magnitude of the betrayal he must be feeling right now. How he functioned well enough to even make it here is still beyond me."

While extracting Nicholas' fingers from his mouth and kissing the miniature digits Fitz took a seat next to Olivia. "Peter's tough, he's had no choice but to be. That family would have chewed him up and spit him out a long time ago if he wasn't."

"Poor guy."

"I'm just glad that I was able to get through to him on some level. At least I think I was. As of now he's no longer actively plotting to disown his brother or let it be known that something's rotten in Denmark."

"It would be very ugly and very embarrassing for everyone involved. It would also be the most scandalous news to hit the country since...well...your divorce."

"Don't remind me," Fitz muttered and laid a hand on her knee. "You know he tossed around the word divorce more times than I could count and in such a short amount of time that I'm sure he set a record. He even talked about walking away from this run for president but I don't think his heart was really in either of those scenarios."

"I'm sure it's just hurt, confusion and all the other emotions that rise up with betrayal talking."

"The guy is devastated. He really loves them both. And for them to do this thing after supposedly ending it, after Will found a wife of his own and brought two more innocent children into this mess..."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying this is something that's been known?"

"And apparently was supposed to be buried in the ugly past. But even with the promise of the brass ring right in front of them those two can't seem to resist each other. They're risking it all for...for..." Unwilling to elaborate on his suspicions out of fear of his words coming to fruition he concentrated on the boy in his arms who was now fast asleep.

But there was still something in his expression that couldn't be masked. Something that had Olivia's eyes widening as she gasped. "Whoa! You think Marion and Will are in love. Don't you?"

Fitz shrugged. "No one in their right mind would jeopardize a yellow brick road paved to the White House for a fling now would they? Look all I know for sure is this entire situation is messed up. A part of him wants so far away from this madness and rightfully so. But he's given his life to politics and he knows the Party would implode if he followed in my footsteps and dropped another divorce bomb on it. Not to mention the family as a whole. I don't know if the Caldwells could survive another scandal and one of this scale...I think he's almost resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't do it to his kids, the family, the Party. I could be wrong but I feel like he's just about ready to suck it up and slip that mask back on so that he can resume business as usual."

"Now that is sad. I wish he didn't feel like it had to be that way. If he's unhappy with his life then he should be able to make the necessary changes to correct it."

"Maybe in a perfect world. But you and I both know the world is far from perfect."

"It isn't. But I still think he deserves every bit of happiness that he can stand. He deserves someone who just wants him and only him. And he should expect and receive the loyalty and support of his family with whatever he decides is best for his life."

"I agree. But only he can say what that is at the end of the day. I'm just here to listen and to support him. I've let him know he has a space to escape to when and for however long he needs it."

"I'm glad. He should know that he has someone, us, no matter what."

"I'm happy to hear you say that because I made that abundantly clear."

"And through it all I hope he realizes just how lucky he is to have you in his corner. We all are."

"Well, as long as you know it."

"I do. And I'll never forget it or take it for granted as long as we both shall live."

"You got that right," Fitz smiled and bumped his forehead to hers. "Now that that's settled fill me in on everything else I missed while I was busy. I mean if your office looks anything like what this little guy accomplished in here your first blog is going to be on Internet breaking status as soon as it's dropped. So tell me how'd the writing session go?"

Wincing, Olivia wondered how or even if she would admit to goofing away the better part of her morning. Although nothing about her regretted making memories with her son or lending an ear to her stepdaughter she knew that she would only become more impossible to deal with when her deadline approached. And unfortunately he would be on the receiving end of the neurosis that cropped up when the time came.

"Liv, did you hear me?"

Answering with a swift nod of her head, Olivia reached out and ran her finger through her son's hair. "Why don't we go put him down and then we can talk."

* * *

><p>After the long shower that she'd indulged in worked wonders on her mind and body Olivia exited the bathroom reinvigorated and ready to face the rest of her day. Taking note of the way her husband had relaxed on their bed while still clothed in his towel she smiled at what she considered proof that the shared activity had benefited Fitz as well...until she heard him speak. It only took her a brief moment to realize that he was on his phone and in the midst of an intense discussion that had her feeling sorry for whomever was on the opposite end of the call. Her sympathies, as well as overall shock abounded, when she discovered that the heated exchange involved CiCi. If she didn't already believe things were serious between them the constant use of the woman's given name made it clear to them all.<p>

With a raised brow, perked ears and the hem of her yellow robe sweeping the floor she made her way to him. As the conversation continued and even amplified in its intensity Olivia stood over Fitz gaping at him with her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

Before the dispute could reach the point of no return that it was fast approaching, Olivia intervened. She gingerly lifted the phone from his clutches and explained to her friend how she hated to interrupt, even though she truly didn't, and how their talk would have to reconvene at a later time since she needed her husband's undivided attention promptly and indefinitely.

Once she placed his phone on the nightstand, Olivia hiked up her robe and settled herself in Fitz's lap. As he happily adjusted to her presence and their positioning she embedded her hands in hair and massaged his scalp while his large hands found their home on her hips.

"You poor baby. Wanna tell me all about it?" she murmured.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Have I ever?" When she heard him exhale and then saw him open his eyes long enough to relay his answer with one sharp look, she amended the inquiry. "Okay but I'm serious now. I walked in on something pretty heavy there, some very harsh words spoken. And I know that your cousin is her very own brand of special but you two rarely take it there."

"Well she could have kept her opinions about my loyalties to Peter to herself since I didn't ask her. She must not know me at all if she thinks I'd turn him away and force him to deal with all of that craziness if he wasn't ready. And I damn sure didn't ask her how I should handle things with Mellie and the kids."

"But you told her all about it?"

"She asked what our plans were for the rest of the day so I told her. Somehow she got it twisted in her mind that it was my appeal to her for all of that vast and sage wisdom she possesses. Like I would ever let my guard down around Mellie again in this lifetime," he muttered.

Shaking her head as he became irritated all over again her hands dropped from his head to his shoulders and then bare chest. Her voice slightly faltering when he followed her lead, abandoning a sure and pleasing hold on her to skim and caress her thighs, she found it long enough to instruct and encourage him. "Breathe in and breathe out. With Mellie here and Peter's problems and the wedding approaching with all that entails you don't need yet another thing added to your plate. Let it go and relax. Relax for me please."

"I'm trying. She's just so damn annoying."

"But you love her anyway. I swear I get a glimpse of Future Karen and Gerry just watching and listening to you two sometimes."

"God I hope not."

"It could be worse. Compared to some people who spring to mind I'd take dealing with a million replicas of you and CiCi every day of the week, you should too."

"Well when you put it that way...

"I do," she smiled. Although she was the one to initiate the mingling of their mouths; tempting, promising and exploring his, she also put a stop to it and captured his hand in hers when they reached for the sash of her robe. "There's not enough time, we have to get dressed and get out of here."

"Nonsense. We're the adults we make the rules. Time will always be up to us."

"And Mellie? She's an adult, she doesn't get a say?"

"She's very lucky to be getting an 'in' period. If she doesn't like it she's more than welcome to hop her broom back to California."

Even though she snickered she placed a loving hand on his cheek and stroked it. "Come on now, we agreed to play nice. We want this to be a positive experience for everybody, especially Karen and Gerry."

"I agree. And you can help kick it off right here, baby."

Olivia chuckled as she shoved him and began to rise. "You are so goofy."

Fitz didn't make her escape easy for her, in fact his touch was more demanding as he held her in place. "Oh? You've used a lot of words to describe me in this bed, when we're in this exact position, but goofy is a new one."

"You're right. Forgive me?"

"It depends. What do I get?"

"My undying love and devotion for starters. Everything else has to wait because we really need to get a move on. So let's go!"

* * *

><p>A little while later when hair was primped, bodies were clothed and they were convinced Nicholas was content in the company of his toys, great grandparents and nanny, Olivia and Fitz prepared to leave the comfort of their home for the unknown with Karen and Gerry in tow. Since her imagination ran wild by default whenever a scenario involved Mellie Olivia said a silent prayer all the way to the door that the interaction would not only be productive but relatively stress free as she studied the degree of anxiety that each person around her projected. They could have easily been the poster children from any manner of gloom and doom circumstances and hating it for them she was so close to proposing an alternative plan for their afternoon. But instead of commenting she placed a hand on Fitz's back and gave it a reassuring pat.<p>

For his part Fitz acknowledged the show of support with a nod of his head and a small smile. Beginning to move closer to her he only stopped short when her phone began to ring inside her purse. Tempted to leave it alone given what was on their agenda but considering that it could possibly be coming from inside the house even though they hadn't even had the chance to make it through the doors, Olivia retrieved the device from her bag. In doing so her forehead creased in recognition and wonder at the number lining her phone's screen.

Taking in her reaction Fitz did move closer. "What is it?"

"I guess I should answer it and find out," she replied, her curiosity evident as she accepted the call. Her light tone and smiling features morphed into something that became serious before crossing into full blown panic mode the longer she was on the phone. By the time she lowered it from her ear she was standing in a near catatonic state and everyone around her became alarmed.

"Livvie. Liv, what...what is going on?"

She responded to Fitz's voice quickly even though she looked and sounded as if she was in a trance. "It's my dress. The dresses. All of them. They can't find them. My final fitting is set for Monday so they were just going over everything to make sure it was in order and they've got nothing. All of that time, all of that planning and work not only for my gown; but Karen's, Abby's, Grammie's and CiCi's. It's like it went poof. Like it never existed."

"Okay. Okay let's take a minute to think," Fitz suggested as he linked his hands on top of his head and paced. "Are they sure?"

Her mind close to short circuiting as she processed the development and Fitz's question the volume of her voice rose with her response. "Do you really think they'd call your wife and admit something like that if they weren't?"

"Well how the hell does that happen? Were they robbed? Did someone pawn them? Send them to another store? Your dress should have been under lock and key, I mean what kind of operation are they running over there?"

"That's what I'm going to go find out. And I promise I won't rest until I have some clarity and a resolution in place," she said. Frustration and determination rising off her in waves she pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. "I'm sorry guys but I think we're going to have to split up. We'll ride separately. You all go to Mellie and I'll meet you there when I can, if I can. I need to go and check on things in person."

"We're going to check on things," Fitz corrected.

"No, this is my domain. Just in case everyone who's searched is in desperate need of an eye exam and glasses and this turns out to be nothing more than a false alarm I don't need you stealing a peek at my gown."

"I promise not to peek."

"Honey I hate to remind you at a moment like this but you've disproven that statement on one too many occasions," Olivia smirked, trying to bring a little levity to their current situation.

He waggled his brows and smiled wide in remembrance of one time in particular when he was powerless when it came to keeping his eyes to himself. Memories taking her down a similar lane, Olivia only suspended eye contact with him when she heard the word gross uttered in a deep and repulsed tone.

Weighing the warring positions they found themselves in Fitz expelled a breath and relented. "Alright. Fine, Livvie, you win. Go. But I want an update as soon as you find out anything."

"I promise. If worse comes to worse I still have the dress from wedding part one."

Fitz recoiled at the suggestion as he led her out the door. "I've never claimed to be in tune with what makes or breaks fashion but something tells me you wouldn't be happy with that. I mean don't get me wrong you'd still take my breath away in a potato sack but that dress was more suited to your pregnancy. And even though it's beautiful I don't think it would stand a chance in this weather."

"Eh, you're right about that," Olivia admitted. Smiling, she tilted her face until he got the hint to meet her halfway. Just before she allowed their lips touch she confessed, "But you're wrong about the other. I would be happy walking down the aisle in my pajamas just as long as you're the one who's waiting on me when I get there."

* * *

><p>Convinced that it was his son's intention to either stare at his plate until he deciphered the makeup of every ingredient used to prepare their meal, determine the origin of the main entree and its sides or will his food to disappear with a look, Fitz studied the teen with a critical eye, wondering if he was close to reaching his limit. Even before they had been exuberantly welcomed into Mellie's place skepticism and apprehension had run deep. But Fitz could see his children's attempts to try with the woman, their willingness to engage with her, to include her in the areas she almost desperately sought entry to and he couldn't help admire them for it. Although it wasn't easy, their struggles with trusting apparent and somewhat overwhelming at times they remained present and striving for something that didn't resort to shouts and accusations or erupt in tears. Wondering if the experience was becoming too much Fitz called out to him, inquired about his well being and was promptly reassured with words and a smile.<p>

Observing and envying the connection, vowing to herself to one day possess it, Mellie cleared her throat. When she had everyone's attention she addressed Gerry. "Honey, are you not enjoying the duck? I had it prepared just how you like but you've hardly taken a bite."

"Sorry," he mumbled earnestly. "It's fine."

"No, don't apologize. If you prefer something else it won't be a problem at all. All you have to do is just say so. Maybe I should have went lighter, something more fun. Next time we'll go out or maybe order pizza."

"Mom, I'm good. This is good."

"Well, good," Mellie nodded and calmed down. Before resuming her meal she looked around at her guests and grinned broadly in spite of the remnants of some heavy awkwardness that lingered. "Can I just say for the millionth time how very happy I am that we are able to do this today? To have the most important people in the whole wide world to me here with me...a part of me still can't believe it's happening!"

Casting down the snide remark that immediately sprang to mind Fitz remained silent and offered a stiff smile.

"Are you sick or something?"

Karen's blunt question earned a bout of coughing and the sound of silverware crashing into dinner china.

"Excuse me?" Mellie inquired as her eyes bulged and her palm pounded her chest.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you wanted to do this now."

"Isn't the time we've spent away from each other more than enough reason?"

Karen only shrugged in response.

Frightened that she was shutting down, Mellie reached for Karen's hand and squeezed it. "Sweetheart, I can't even begin to tell you...I could never describe the feeling, the hole that has taken place in my heart and my life since we've been apart. It's a pain that you could never ever conceive and it's been the absolute worst time. But I don't want to dwell on it because I know better days are ahead. And after you hear my news I just know that you'll think so too."

* * *

><p>Although she was extended every comfort, every perk that the design company had at their disposal Olivia declined them all and continued to carry herself with what could only be described as admirable restraint. As she waited privately for the one she had placed so much trust in over a great deal of time the chair that she had been been led to inside the trendy office could no longer contain her. And in spite of its purpose it never relaxed her. She stood and paced. She glanced at her watch repeatedly, calculated just how long she had been separated from her family and wondered about all of what she was missing.<p>

She pondered almost everything underneath the sun to keep from thinking about how close she'd come to having her wedding day ruined. She had no doubt that she could have found something spectacular on the floor but it wouldn't have been the same. When she thought of all that had taken place to pull her dream gown from her imagination, perfectly transfer it to a sketch pad and then finally place it against her skin to almost having it lost to her for what had seemed like forever, it was enough to precipitate a breakdown.

So lost in those thoughts she didn't hear the room door open but she did feel fingers tap her shoulder. Olivia turned at the contact and stared into the apologetic face of the slender older woman. Offering hands roughened by experience and excellence at her craft the couturier appealed to Olivia with her lightly accented tone. Although the mystery had been solved, the crisis averted and forgiveness had been granted after culpability was accepted it was obvious that both were still shaken by the experience.

"Mrs. Grant I will never be able to express my regret and shame over what's happened. I just hope that you can truly forgive me. I should have never listened to my sister but she's family. I thought that by giving my niece some purpose, some responsibility that she could reach the potential that we hope is there. I had no clue that she would stick her fingers in matters that didn't concern her."

"It's okay, really. As long as everything is accounted for and still in one piece we move forward."

"Stupid girl! She was impulsive and unprofessional. She put us both in costly, embarrassing positions. Pulling designs unattended and mislabeling them was bad enough, but authorizing them for shipment without my permission is unacceptable! I am appalled!"

"I'm just glad that they didn't end up on the runway in Milan, at least before I had the chance to show it off first."

"Don't you worry, it was made for you in every sense. Only you could slip it on." She said and affectionately patted Olivia's cheek. "And no worries, Elisabetta is fired fired fired! And the gowns are on the way home where they belong. I hope the photo proof and my promise to you will assure you that everything is on the up and up. Everything that belongs to you will be guarded with my employees life until you have it in your hands again."

Before Olivia could respond there was a brisk knock at the door that preceded its opening. A gentleman smartly dressed and focused walked in carrying a large gift box and even larger gift bag that he attempted to present to Olivia.

"No. That is so unnecessary," Olivia stated with a shake of her head.

"Please, Mrs. Grant. Allow us to apologize again for our part in sullying such a joyous occasion. Please take these items and use them to help celebrate the commitment you and President Grant have made to each other."

Truly touched by the sentiment that she deemed sincere Olivia smiled and expressed her gratitude as her thoughts turned to Fitz and what was possibly transpiring across town.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN**: Thanks to all of you who continue to support this story by leaving me your thoughts or by following and/or making it a favorite. **Cleo**-Nick is almost six months...if I stuck toddler somewhere in the last chapter I must have done so after being tired of writing baby a million times. LOL

Chapter 67

By the time she had left the meeting with official confirmation that the gowns were rerouted and on the way back to New York Olivia's mood had vastly improved. Her smile was genuine and her words were kind to those she passed while being escorted through the bridal salon's halls. While confirming for her guard, whose large arms were laden with the gifts she'd received, what the next stop on their excursion would be she did a double take when a whirlwind of long legs and mass of blonde hair stormed into her path. Although deep down she knew she shouldn't be she found that she was surprised and slightly amused by CiCi's harried appearance.

With her arms open and mouth gaping, she accepted the embrace of her friend as well as the standard kiss to each of her cheeks before actually voicing her shock. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but my God, CiCi, what are you doing here?"

"Well when you called and told me that all hell was breaking loose I couldn't very well stay home twiddling my thumbs now could I? I'm responsible for pulling this wedding together and I can't have it falling apart at the last minute, that just won't do. Now where is Francesca so that I can give her her what for?"

"Yeah, because that's what I'm going to let you do. The poor woman is still sick over what's happened...almost even more than I was." Rolling her eyes at CiCi's snort, Olivia groaned and massaged her forehead. "Look, the most important thing is everything is all back on track. And now that I've had a chance to breathe and think...I mean, what's any event without a few bumps? There's no reason for us to expect this one to be any different."

"Well I do! Especially when I've enlisted and you're paying for the absolute best of the best. If I had known the theme you were going for was going to be total chaos I could have saved us all some time, effort and money and threw the planning over to Nicky."

Her emotions hovering in between anxiousness, second hand embarrassment and mild irritation, Olivia snapped. She called the woman's entire name just as Fitz had done earlier while looking around the boutique to see if the mini tirade had attracted an audience. Even though the area was practically vacated Olivia guided CiCi towards the exit with her guard falling in step with them both.

The biting cold discouraging any kind of interaction out in the open silence ensued until they were seated in the back of Olivia's waiting vehicle. Even then the words didn't come immediately, Olivia took a moment to size up the woman sitting next to her, trying her best to wrap her head around the hostility she was giving off. "Okay, Cecily, would you like to tell me what is going on with you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Come on, we both know my words were clear enough. You've always been one of my biggest defenders but this is a bit much. And quite honestly I didn't think you'd have anything left in you after going round for round with Fitz earlier; which was so unlike you too. So let me have it. Talk to me."

Exasperation getting the better of her she hang her head in defeat before screaming bloody murder. When she had released most of her frustration she stared at Olivia and explained herself. "I'm just having one of those days I guess. A day where I'm just really really tired of people. I am so angry with Marion that I can barely see straight but I don't want Fitz caught up in all of that. It's ugly, Liv. It's been ugly for a long while and will probably stay that way as long as they both shall live. Fitz is Peter's best friend but Marion's his wife and I don't see either of those things changing. So for now I think it's better for everyone if we all remain in our own separate corners and let the married people hash it out."

"I hear what you're saying but you know Fitz. He's always going to do what he thinks is best regardless of what you think."

"I know. It's just that everything is awkward enough, inserting ourselves into it would make an already strained situation even more tense when the time comes for us to get together again. And then to top it off Fitzgerald is actually entertaining the always odious Millicent? I mean talk about borrowing trouble."

"It's for the kids. You know the kids that also happen to be hers."

"If only we could make that not so," she mumbled. After a drawn out silence she unloaded what else was on her mind. "Funny how this dress mix up happens right when that vulture swoops into town now isn't it?"

"Oh CiCi."

"Are you telling me the thought hasn't crossed your mind? Not even once? Think about it, we have been planning this since forever and how many problems have cropped up? I'll tell you; none."

"There you go. That's because you've been on top of things and by things I mean everything, except the gowns. Fitz chose Ms. Correlli but I'm the one who's been working with her. Maybe if I had devoted myself to it as tirelessly as you have this could have been avoided."

"Or Mellie would have found a way to inject her brand of poison into the occasion anyway."

"Wait, are you serious? Do you really believe that's possible?"

"Liv don't you know by now that nothing is impossible when it comes to her? She's the spawn of Satan in the flesh after all so your guard should never be down. I can't stand that Fitz and the children are with her now. Her being here, extending this olive branch and now this almost disaster has my teeth on edge. I'm not feeling anything about this so called reunion and if I ever get wind of her having anything to do with this, if she so much as manipulates a hair on those sweet children's heads I'll finish her. End her life as she knows it forever more."

Stunned speechless by the sheer force of venom in the words she heard Olivia was lost on how she should respond. Thankful for the sound of her ringing phone, she breathed a sigh of relief, retrieved it quickly and spoke. "Honey, how's it going?"

Fitz looked around the blindingly sterile room and huffed. "There are no words and I mean that literally. You just really have to be here. How long until that happens?"

Olivia bit her lip and stole a sideways glance at CiCi. "Umm I haven't left Francesca's just yet.

"What? Why not?" Fitz grumbled before shaking it off. "You know it might not even be necessary. Why don't you just head home and I'll meet you there?"

Olivia was not pleased with the suggestion even a little bit. "You mean not come? Why?"

"Because if I'm reading the room right we've had more than enough. She claims she has some news and then goes about finishing lunch and now serving dessert like another elephant hasn't just entered the room because of her."

"Where are you?"

"Bathroom. But I need to get back because I've already left them alone longer than I should. After they finish stuffing their faces we're out of here. So when you're done with whatever you're doing don't even waste your time swinging by."

"Oh I'm sure it will be anything but a waste. I am already out and looking forward to this believe it or not."

"Liv. ."

"Hey if any of you get the overwhelming urge to strangle her before I get there can you at least wait in the garage so we can meet up and ride back together? I'll be there soon."

After saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, Olivia once again turned to observe CiCi. But this time she noticed the woman's agitation seemed to have melted into slight amusement. Making a mental note to treat her to a spa day once everything involving the wedding came to an end she tapped her index finger against the blonde's wrist. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Why I'm just fine," CiCi simpered. "Olivia Grant you never cease to impress. You go get your family and the two of us will talk later."

* * *

><p>Greeted by nothing but a stifling silence once she arrived outside the penthouse condominium Olivia looked to her detail and shared her doubts with them about the location. Once they assured her that it still belonged to Mellie, that she was indeed inside and entertaining the loved ones that were waiting for her, she rang the doorbell. While waiting for a response she threw her shoulders back, lifted the errant strands of hair from her eye and put on her happiest face.<p>

Her expression, though magnified as the door opened, only became real when she laid eyes on Fitz, Karen and Gerry. She answered their acknowledgements of her presence with a slight press of her hand to their shoulders before being swallowed in Fitz's embrace.

"You've been missed," he remarked huskily before crushing his lips to hers.

Olivia's entire being warmed from his words and touch. And when they separated she flashed him a brilliant smile as her fingers pinched at the corner of his mouth. "Ditto, Mr. Grant."

"So Olivia," Mellie interrupted the reunion with a caring tone "they filled me in on the unfortunate situation that kept you from us. I do hope that horrible mess has been all sorted out."

"It has," Olivia replied cheerfully. "Apparently God still loves me."

Mellie attempted what she intended to be a smile, but after giving up because her heart just wasn't in it she nodded incessantly and murmured while her eyebrows inched towards her hairline. "Mmm hmm. Well would you like something to eat? There's still plenty left to go around if you're interested. I think my excitement may have spilled over onto my cook so she treated this like she was catering for a football team instead of a simple family meal."

Mellie clasped her hands in front of her and waited for Olivia's response."So are we getting you something? Or would rather a drink or dessert?"

"No, I'm just fine, thanks."

His desire to be anywhere other than in his current situation mounting with each passing second, Fitz's voice crackled with impatience."Mel, time's ticking and we do have another child to get home to."

She tilted her head in recognition of his words. "That you do. Forgive me, he just completely slipped my mind. Please everyone, sit," she ordered.

Once she and everyone else complied, her gaze swept over the faces of those assembled. She saw that they were restless but still interested in what she had to say. It made it even harder for her not to delight in holding court over them. Working hard to suppress the satisfied smirk that fought to spring forth she ran her tongue across her teeth. An expelled breath help her temper thoughts and measure the words that she released. "I know that things haven't always been easy for us or between us, especially here lately more than ever before. But this is the beginning of a new year, a beginning of a lot of things. Karen, Gerry, the last time I was here I walked away. And even though I know you said it's what you wanted I should not have done it. I should have stayed and fought and proven to you how important you are to me, how much I love and care about you. I was wrong and I'm so so sorry. And even though I can't change it now I have a choice of whether or not to repeat it. That being said, I'm excited to let you know that's it's time. It's time for me to be the mother you need, for me to make this place my home as long as New York is your home. And I hope that eventually you'll be excited too."

Although she didn't expect her news to be met with excitement the fact that the silence was so thick she could hear the air leaving the room stung. Stares were either blank or penetrating or suspicious but none held an ounce of welcome or cheer. Nevertheless she waited them all out hoping for any change. When it didn't come after a while she placed a hand to her throat and cleared it. "So is there anything anyone wants to ask me? Anything anyone wants to say? Fitzgerald," she added after being ignored.

"I mean what's the point? You've seemed to have already made up your mind, Mel."

"Because I have free will!"

"So you won't have a problem with us exercising ours as well. Liv, Karen, Gerry let's go."

"Wait! Why don't you stop ordering the children around and give them the chance to decide if they want to stay or go themselves. Sweethearts, you don't have to leave it's still early. We can stay in and talk. We can watch some TV or better yet home movies. Or maybe we can even go out and you can show me around some of your favorite places. What do you say guys?"

Feeling the pressure that comes from being put on the spot, especially by parents blinded by their own host of needs and expectations the teens found their words caught in their throats as tortured gazes shifted uncomfortably between the adults Before they were forced to turn their stuttering and stammering into a coherent reply they were spared when everyone's attention moved to the shuffling at the front door.

While Mellie tended to it, everyone else stood virtually suspended in time. They listened to her speak and what could only oddly be described as giggle and became slightly intrigued. Curiosity turned to shock when she returned to them arm in arm with their governor. A man with gray hair and of medium height and build, they walked together and talked together, their affection for and familiarity with one another apparent. At first glance they made a captivating duo. But upon further scrutiny his appearance and demeanor were so permeated with wealth and a sense of self importance that it overpowered his looks. His manners though well honed thanks to his profession still emitted a hint of smugness that had Fitz narrowing his eyes, Olivia calculating the development and the kids recoiling as they exchanged niceties.

Aware but unconcerned with the reactions the arrival caused, Mellie stood proud and smiled wide. "Fitz, Paul has told me that you and Olivia are already familiar. But he's such a very special friend of mine that I couldn't wait to introduce him to the children too. Karen, Ger, will you stay so that you can get to know Governor Mosley better and he can get to know the both of you?"

When it dawned on her that this man was more than likely the reason for her mother's impromptu appearance, long term plans and saccharine pleas, Karen scoffed in disgust."We'll never be enough for you will we? So he's why you're here? He's why you're suddenly in the mood to stick around and try so hard, right? All of your talk about starting over and apologizing for the past when you're just really here for some guy and you want to use us to impress him, don't you?"

The accusation pricking and embarrassing Mellie denied every word with the swing of her head. "No honey, of course not. Everything I do is for the both of you, for us. I want us to be a family again. And maybe, in time, even friends. I've missed you both so much. And I want you to trust me and believe me and depend on me. We have to start somewhere, why not here and now?"

Fighting the strong urge to showcase her frustration via screams or through a number of other exhausting but effective options an increasingly weary Karen shook her head."No, not like this. And not tonight. Dad can we go now?"

The request music to his ears, Fitz nodded. "Absolutely," he replied before turning to Mellie. "You two enjoy your night."

* * *

><p>Returning home after a tense and concerning car ride, Olivia and Fitz instinctively divided duties once inside the brownstone. He literally followed on Karen and Gerry's heels, disappearing up the stairs with them while Olivia went in search of updates on Nicholas and how he had fared in their absence. Once she was brought up to speed and content with seeing him with her own eyes she headed to her office. Although she knew there was work still to be done she couldn't muster the strength to tackle it once she was in the space.<p>

She surveyed the desk still littered with materials and sighed after deciding that all things BNN would have to wait yet again. As she turned and reached for the lights the unopened package from her parents caught her eye. Even though it was second nature to avoid and ignore it she figured that it was better to deal with it in her current mood in case it was something that would only serve to agitate her when she was in a happy place. Bracing herself for whatever she would find, Olivia snatched up the parcel and retired to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sound of a throat being cleared redirected Olivia's thoughts from the still sealed container on her bed to the room's entrance. Her head snapped up to see Fitz weary but focused on her. "Hey how'd it go?" she wondered.<p>

Her emotions already all over the place she frowned while studying him to assess the total damage the day had done on him.

Looking as if he'd been put through the wringer Fitz grabbed a fistful of his hair and exhaled. "I'm not sure. It went I guess. They weren't big on talking so I just sat with them until I became "mad annoying" according to Ger."

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, I'm sure he did."

Olivia clucked her tongue."Well, that's okay. You can come over here and be mad annoying right next to me. I promise you I won't mind one bit."

Not doubting for a second that her words were genuine he let go of another breath and smiled at her. "You're cute. And kind."

"And yours," she added with a wink. As he approached she raised herself up on her knees and stroked the side of his face. "Really, are you okay?"

"I'm better than I expected to be. I'll be even better when I know for certain that my kids are."

"It might take a minute but I have no doubt that they will be. They're a special breed. They're strong and sensitive but always resilient. And they don't hold back, ever. When they need us they'll let us know. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Just you being here is enough."

"Good because I have no plans to go anywhere," she admitted and then brought her lips to his for a kiss. When they parted she ran her hands along his chest and smirked. "So Mellie has a man."

"It looks like that way doesn't it? God help him."

"So you're just as surprised as I am?"

"Even more. You know that I haven't been keeping tabs on her before she showed up here and I had no clue that those two even knew each other, least of all like that."

"Well every shoe has its mate, maybe he's hers," Olivia deduced as her eyes lit up. "I can't wait to see CiCi's face when she hears about this. Can you just picture her reaction when she finds out that Mellie apparently has a man and life that doesn't revolve around ours? Do you know that she actually accused Mellie of being behind our dresses going missing?"

"Really?"

"Yep, crazy isn't it? No matter how insistent she was I just can't see it. I cannot buy The Francesca Correlli risking a three decades long reputation to facilitate something like that. She'd have nothing to gain and everything to lose. It's just, no," Olivia shook her head. "Besides Mellie has a man. I don't think she has time to give us another thought let alone steal dresses."

"She will however give Governor Mosley many many headaches whatever the length of their whatever, so we should probably pray for him."

"Of course," she sighed. "I guess that means we can scale back some of that security now that I don't have to worry about her rushing the altar to scoop up my guy...since she has her own and all."

"You're funny but no. With 200 plus guests attending, people who hold or have held every political position imaginable and from every party affiliation, not to mention your associates in the news and entertainment industry, Mellie daring to show should be the least of our worries. Look, can we not think or talk about her anymore today?"

"Consider it done. What do you want to do?"

Fitz shrugged. "I really don't have anything in mind right now. But that box in the middle of our bed tells me that I interrupted something that you might want to get back to."

"I wouldn't say all that. I did manage to actually touch it again, even move it from one room to the next so I guess that's progress."

His eyes darted from her face to the mystery item. "Would you like for me to help you with it?"

"No, I think I need to do it. But I would love it if you stayed here with me."

He squeezed her hand and then kissed it. "You got it."

Smiling, he guided her back onto her bottom, took a seat beside her and pushed the box towards her. Even though it had been in her possession long enough to leave an imprint on the blanket Olivia still hesitated when it came to opening it. Instead of quickly putting all of her questions to rest she pursed her lips and strummed her fingers on the cardboard.

After minutes passed and the impulse to protect her kicked into high gear Fitz grabbed her hand to halt her movements. "You do know that you don't have to do this, don't you?"

"I know. I do. But I am. I can do it, I'm not a wimp."

Fitz grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am well aware."

"Good. Well here goes nothing," she declared and tore into the box.

After almost breaking a sweat from rummaging through an insane amount of packing material Olivia laid the entire contents of the box out on the bed. She exhaled and then chuckled as she ran her hand along the miniature garment bag before moving on to the photo album and envelopes, her curiosity growing over what lay inside of each.

First she unzipped the bag to expose a stark white infant pea-coat with a simple note enclosed.

_We already know that Nicholas has everything that he will ever need but we wanted to contribute to his Big Day. We really hope you'll consider letting us.~Love Mom&Dad_

"It's for the christening," Olivia explained before Fitz could even ask. "And there's something else too.

She picked up what looked to be a certificate encased in plastic and read, quickly realizing it was a poem with a satin boutonniere attached.

_A flower for his Christening Day_

_Pinned carefully on his chest,_

_Will hold a sacred memory of_

_The day that he was blessed._

_Then lovingly preserve it,_

_Softly tuck this flower away,_

_To bring a smile back to your heart_

_As you think upon this day._

The more she read the more emotional she became as the significance of the occasion really hit home. She knew that the baptism was just one more in a long line milestones that she would celebrate with her ever growing child. By the time she'd finished she was wiping her tears from the covering even more grateful that words had been protected.

"That was really beautiful." Sniffing, Olivia set the sheet down and cracked open the album. Thumbing through it she saw numerous pictures of her parents both together and separate along with some of the places they visited. "Wow! They've really been busy. It looks like a great time was had by both."

"Yeah? Well here's hoping. Maybe it's been the best thing for them. Who knows maybe they've even mellowed some."

"Well there's a letter here addressed to you and me. Maybe you can read it and we find out?"

Detecting uncertainty in Olivia's voice and seeing it in her eyes Fitz smiled as he dabbed fresh tears off of her face and kissed her forehead. "It would be my honor."

**AN2**: The poem is real but not mine. I found it on the interwebs! Merry Christmas!


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Thanks to all who took a moment last chapter to drop me a few words about the fic and/or wish me happy holidays. It was all greatly appreciated. I hope that the new year is finding you all in a happy/healthy place! Thanks again for hanging with me almost two years, 68 chapters and 330,000+ words later. This has truly been one interesting experience for me. And I hope that it's been entertaining for you. **

**Chapter 68**

Guided by peals of infectious laughter CiCi flounced her way inside the office tucked away on the first floor of the Grant residence to observe the source with her own eyes. Perpetually in a rush she had no choice but to slow in awe as she studied her cousin with his child. Dressed comfortably in gray sweats and a navy blue pullover Fitz had the pajama clad baby perched on the edge of his desk squealing in utter delight at having raspberries blown onto his belly. Heart warm and smile wide due to the picture father and son at play made, she stalked closer, dropping her coat and purse on the sofa before making her presence known.

Eyes bright she clasped her hands in front of her and leaned over to get a better look. "I don't know what all is going on in here but please tell me you called so that I can get my turn. This little darling is having the time of his life and I just have to be a part of it."

Pausing his actions but strengthening his hold on his son, Fitz tilted his head towards the sound of CiCi's voice. "This is just how we were entertaining ourselves until Liv was back on air and once she signed off we kept at had to get creative because it seemed like those commercial breaks were never ending today."

"Well they have to get all those last minute knuckle dragging lunkheads into the stores before Valentine's Day actually gets here. You know how slow and oblivious your species is," she clucked her tongue before perking up and resting a hand on her hip. "So Happy Wedding Week to you sir. Tell me, how nervous are we?"

Finding the question ludicrous Fitz fought back a scoff and chose words instead."Are you kidding me? I was born for this. Besides, having the beautiful lady already say those two magic words to me along with wearing my rings and taking my last name kinda takes all of that pressure off, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure," she remarked, allowing him a moment to gloat unchallenged.

After acknowledging his son's shriek Fitz pulled the boy into his lap. "So I wanted to get your opinion on something but before I do I just have to know...you and I...are we good?"

"If you don't know by now that you can't get rid of me so easily just what in the hell have I been doing with my life, Fitzy?"

"I thought so. But with the way that we left things I just had to double check."

"As long as we can agree to disagree and not let other's problems become our problems we'll be fine."

"Good, I think we can manage that," Fitz smiled and hoped that it relayed how he agreed with the notion. "Since it is Wedding Week as you put it I really want to take a look at this one surprise I have for LIv before she gets home and let me know what you think."

Standing to his feet he placed Nicholas on his hip but before the infant could get settled, CiCi reached for him and he willingly leaned towards her. Once he was in her arms she snuggled him close and then placed noisy kisses on his face and neck before sending him bouncing on her side. Rewarded with his signature chortle she stopped abruptly and questioned Fitz. "He didn't just eat did he?"

Her words penetrating his thoughts and actions Fitz halted his movements at the safe and looked over his shoulder. "Nope. Although it's almost that time again."

Sensing the infant's enthusiasm increase at the mention of meal time she looked at him and said playfully, "And I'm sure you're going to let us know right when the second comes aren't you? Of course you are," she added in response to his babbles.

While they were caught up in their own conversation Fitz retrieved the item he was searching for and promptly returned to their side. Recognizing mischief in the man's eyes, CiCi knew she would approve of whatever he had in store for his wife and couldn't help smirking. "Okay let me have it. You know I won't hold anything back."

Determined not to inflict bodily harm in front of the infant, CiCi held her tongue and hands as Fitz made a production out of prying open the velvet box's lid. But once she laid eyes on the cascade necklace with its yellow and white diamonds her annoyance dissipated. She gasped and leered at the numerous brilliant and marquise cut as well as oval and pear shaped stones in various sizes, nearly overwhelmed by its unique craftsmanship and beauty.

"So, what do you think?" Fitz genuinely wondered.

"Holy he-heck. I think she'll love it. I know I do. But if she has any issues with it you can just send it on over to me I guarantee I can put it to good use."

"I'm just trying to decide if I should give it to her before or after the wedding."

"Well you're already hitched so you don't need it to help seal the deal. Now If you give it to her on that little mini moon you're taking she'll probably never want to come back. And I can't say that would be such a bad thing with that she devil soil our city with her presence. Anyway it's a lovely thoughtful gift and you can't wrong whatever you decide."

"Thank you."

"No problem," she said with a wink.

Her approval bringing extra relief, Fitz's smile broadened as he focused on Nicholas and engaged with him."So what do you think bud? You think Mama's going to like it?" Laughing at the excited prattling he received in response, Fitz strummed the miniature dinosaurs on the boy's top and was rewarded with a hearty chuckle. "I do too."

CiCi's heart melting just a little bit more watching how they related to one another, she released a deep breath. "This life looks damn good on you, Fitzy."

"Yeah? Well it feels even better."

"And that's the way it's supposed to be. Just don't let anyone get in the way of it. Please promise you won't."

Accepting that it wouldn't be a true encounter with his cousin without some form of lecture. Fitz groaned and threw up his hands. "Okay, here we go. You have the floor so go "

"What? It's just that Liv told me all about The Evil One's plans. The Evil One's man. So she's putting her hoof down and deciding to stay parked huh? And she finally found a sucker to take the bait too? No offense, Fitzy, at least you got it together eventually. My God why isn't there some spell to make her go away permanently?

"CiCi please. We have enough going on around here with bringing her up. I know and everyone who knows you knows how you feel about Mellie. Hell I'm not too far behind you but the fact remains she's Karen and Gerry's mother. But what they do about it at this point is up to them."

"If only she was truly interested in mothering. We both know where those two precious souls have always ranked on her list of priorities so don't tell me you haven't asked yourself why now? What's different this time? And if you haven't Fitzgerald Grant you should. And while doing it l damn sure hope you watch your back because I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

"That has long been duly noted."

"And with good reason. I had her pegged at our very first hello and she's only managed to exceed every negative impression I had of her ever since. Seriously, the only thing she loves more than attention whoring is seeing you miserable and right now you are the opposite of miserable. I'm not a mind reader so I have no clue what she's up to but don't ever forget for a second who you're dealing with..."

With opinions of his own to share Fitz opened his mouth to respond but the ringing phone forced him to shift attention. "Excuse me. I should get that."

After he walked away with no further explanation CiCi looked down at the child she cradled and smiled as she ran a hand through his curls. When he clumsily reciprocated and his pudgy fingers got caught in her hair she laughed, gently untangled and kissed them. Still keeping her eyes and ears open for what was going on with Fitz she watched his body tense and voice harden as he stood at the desk. Familiar with the reaction and the usual catalyst for it she looked to the heavens and huffed but still listened.

"Yeah, Mel, I'm here. Well what do you want me to do? That was all on you, totally your brilliant idea. I had nothing to do with it and no control over the outcome. Look I really don't have time to meet to rehash the same old...All right let me call you back."

Before Fitz even placed the phone on the receiver CiCi questioned him. "What does she want?"

"To talk about the kids and their behavior the other day."

"So she's whining to you because she's upset about not being welcomed with a ticker tape parade? Well too bad. I told you she wants attention and God only knows what else. But what I really want to know is are you going to give it to her?"

* * *

><p>After a period of continuing to treat her phone as if it had been plague infested Olivia overcame her apprehension long enough to pick it up. Noting the time on her locked screen while doing so she rose to her feet and headed for her office door as she dialed. Unsure if she was relieved or annoyed by her attempt to reach out being sent to voicemail she slammed her eyes shut and took a breath before rushing through the speech she had already prepared in her head. "Mom, hi. It's me, Olivia. I just wanted you to know that your package arrived. Everything arrived. Fitz and I...we got your letter along with everything else and I think that we should talk. I was thinking that it was something that should be done face to face and then I realized I don't know where in the world you are like literally. Are you home? If not, can you come home?"<p>

Calming after she'd finally gotten the words off her chest and out of her mouth Olivia ended the call and stalked towards her destination. Anxious to put another workday and meeting behind her faces and voices barely registered with her as she sauntered through hallways, elevators and floors. When she reached the appointed location a chipper receptionist stood to greet her and see to her needs. "Good morning, Olivia. Mr. Finch wanted me to let you know that he will be with you in just a few. Can I get you something while you wait?"

"No, thanks, Alissa, I'm fine," Olivia smiled while debating which seat to take. Her mind already on completing other pressing tasks while she waited she groaned albeit inwardly when she heard the young woman's continuing chatter directed at her.

"So there's only a few more days until the Big Day! Are you excited? Nervous? Both?"

Totally fine with the question put to her, Olivia answered freely."Are you kidding me? I'm just relieved that it's finally here so that we can get it over with!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely! We've already said our vows, we're already man and wife. This is strictly for the benefit of our family and friends."

"I know that it will be memorable for all of you. I can't wait to witness it with my own eyes."

Olivia said nothing but smiled nicely. Before awkwardness could ensue she spoke up. "So I take it things between you and Harrison are good then?"

"They're fantastic! He's such a great guy. He's so charming and funny and fun, although I know that I don't have to tell you that. We have the best time when we're together."

"Well good for you, for the both of you." Praying that she wouldn't have to tell another lie, Olivia allowed her eyes to slowly drift away from the woman's hopeful face to the watch on her own wrist.

As soon as her head began to dip she heard voices so it shot right back up. The relief she felt for her meeting to finally start moving along immediately turned to confusion, then shock and dread when she spotted Stephen in the presence of a unexpected company. Realizing that the swiftness and depth with which her throat sank to her stomach must have been an effect of one's past coming back to bite them in the butt she felt her legs try to give out from under her before she even stood up. But she quickly pulled it together for everyone's benefit.

"Olivia," Stephen beckoned gleefully, blissfully unaware of the panic racing through her.

Repeatedly reminding herself that she was an adult, a professional and in her place of business a nervous smile played at her lips as she tentatively made her way to him. When she was close enough to touch him if only she reached out to do so she stopped and gave him a perfunctory nod but continued ignoring the man standing across from him. Refusing to pay him any direct attention she relied on her peripheral vision to conduct an assessment. The smooth cocoa brown skin and brown eyes were as warm as ever but the semi permanent smirk was also regrettably intact. As always his mustache and beard were meticulously trimmed and it pleased her to see that his taste in clothing had seemed to evolve, immediately recognizing and approving of the dark grey Italian suit he sported.

Employing that disarming smile of his Stephen rested a hand on Olivia's elbow and interrupted her train of thought. "Olivia, I'd like for you to meet the newest member of the BNN team, Franklin Russell," he said proudly. "Franklin, I know that no introductions are necessary but please behold our shining star Olivia Grant."

Her brows lifting to impossible heights as etiquette no longer allowed for avoidance Olivia extended a hand that was eagerly and fondly captured. Denying herself the pleasurable impulse to snatch away she stood tall and said through gritted teeth. "Long time no see, Russ."

"Isn't it?" he grinned boldly. "Although I have to say you it doesn't look like you've aged a bit since then. You look exactly the same, maybe a little less angry but otherwise..."

Carefully regarding the interaction between the two and arriving at his own interpretation Stephen waggled his index finger back and forth. "So obviously I wasn't needed for this. You two already know each other?"

"Very well," Russell confirmed smartly. "We attended college together."

"And we dated," Olivia added.

"Exclusively." The man didn't hesitate to amend Olivia's confession since she apparently had no qualms with revealing the nature of their connection to one another.

"Oh."

Russell picked up real concern behind the simple reply and shook his head. "Don't worry boss. There's been enough time and distance and life changes for bygones to be just that. Right, Liv?"

"Absolutely," she agreed even as she felt her false smile freeze in place.

Determined to head off any embarrassment or other feeling he was ill equipped to deal with, Stephen expelled a breath. "Well all right. Liv, I know you have other things to do and places to be besides these offices shall we get this show on the road?"

"I'd love to."

"Then let's get to it," Stephen said, his gaze shifting between the two. "Franklin, I'll be speaking to you later in the day."

"Sure thing," he nodded. "Thanks again."

Finding it impossible to ignore the man and his intense focus Olivia didn't shy away and looked him square in the eyes as she spoke with finality. "Goodbye Russ."

Russell could only chuckle in admiration at how smoothly and politely she had dismissed him. "See you around, Liv," he promised before walking away.

* * *

><p>Unmoved by Mellie's expression and words that relayed her delight as well as surprise at his arrival, Fitz brushed past her and stepped across threshold to her home. Although she maintained the highest degree of decorum in spite of his surly attitude he remained detached. He declined offers of seats, food and drink with nothing more than a grunt while he stood in the middle of the room still bundled in winter gear.<p>

"Mel this is just a courtesy pit stop on the way to an appointment so I really need for you to save both of us the trouble and get to your point please."

Already exasperated by him and his rigid stance she rolled her eyes and pleaded with him. "I already told you I need you. I need you to help me, I need you on my team. Maybe if the children could see us united over this then they would..."

"Seriously? Are you really being serious right now? When are you going to accept that this is a situation entirely of your own making? If you were genuinely concerned about the way things would shake out how could you possibly believe that shoving your special friend in their faces so soon would be a good idea? Or was that part of the show strictly for my benefit?"

"Boy, do you wish."

"No. I just know you pretty damn well."

"For your information it was the only free time that Paul had to spare before leaving for business in D.C. Instead of missing out on enjoying his company I thought that we could involve the children in it too. Silly me."

Processing her words Fitz studied her for signs of dishonesty but quickly decided it didn't matter. It wouldn't change his belief that there was something else going on with her. "You know I haven't quite figured out what angle you're working just yet but I suggest you tread carefully and think things all the way through before proceeding."

Infuriated, Melie crossed her arms and snorted. "So you're here to threaten instead of help? How typical. Nice to know where I stand."

"Mel, if I truly believe that you'd changed, that you actually gave a damn and had our children's best interest at heart and not another selfish agenda...How many times in a life does a leopard change their spots?

"Oh. Well I guess you're the only one in this whole thing who's allowed a shot at redemption. The children that I carried for you, for your precious career defer to you like some god who walks on water! They hang all over you and every word you say and I can't even get an hour of their time without you being in the picture and without being accused of having ulterior motives!"

"Again, not my fault. I worked hard to earn everything that I have with them. Do you really think it was that easy to regain their trust? To have them open up to me? Hell even talk to me? I fought like hell and let go of everything that was tearing away at our relationship. What have you done? What are you doing even now?"

"Life must be real grand for you, isn't it? You have my children and one with your pretty new wife who just can't stop blabbing to America about how sweet her world is now that you're in it. You're such a perfect man and Dad, the epitome of an attentive husband. Where the hell was that guy when I needed him to show up for me?"

His limit dangerously close to being pushed Fitz lowered his voice to a deadly timbre. "Careful Mel or I'm going to have no other choice but to believe that you're not that happy for me. You're going to make me look real hard at this supposedly evolved Millicent who's only interested in second chances, harmony and peace on earth. You know if I start digging I can't help but wonder what I'd find."

Her mouth suddenly going dry she touched her throat and swallowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"CiCi thinks you had something to do with Liv's wedding dress impromptu tour around the world."

"Of course she would! She still blames me for global warming and the sinking of The Titanic and every other horrible thing that's ever happened in life even before or after I was born! My God Fitzgerald she's a lunatic! She does not have one objective bone in her body when it comes to me and you know it!"

"She's never hidden her feelings for you, but you... you're the master of faking it. I hope for your sake that you're only here to mend your relationship with those kids, that you aren't here to cause any problems for them or Liv or me because if not..."

"If not, what, Fitzgerald?"

"Then I'll forget that you're their mother. And I'll forget about any embarrassment that you could cause them if your bullshit was on display for the world to see and make sure you get exactly what you deserve."

"Fitz-"

"I mean it Mellie. What you deserve and every bit of it."

* * *

><p>Before it fully registered with Fitz that he was no longer alone in the bedroom, Olivia was flinging herself into his arms. Surprised, but pleasantly so, he caught and held onto her even as they tumbled to the bed from the sheer force and unexpectedness of the encounter. Amused by the predicament that they found themselves in, a predicament borne of their own making, their laughter mingled in the air as heartbeats slowed. Impressed by the way she had moved both stealth and swift, the way her eyes shimmered and face glowed Fitz couldn't resist drinking in the sight, of reaching out to touch and grasping hold of her to bring her face closer to his. Keenly aware of what he was after given that his need mirrored her own she initiated and controlled the depth and length of the kiss she laid on him. Once Olivia had had taken her fill, almost to the point of senselessness, she drew back.<p>

Basking in the feel of Fitz's strong hands still roaming Olivia gazed at him lovingly and smiled as she stroked his cheek. "Honey, I'm home."

"Well, you've made that very clear," Fitz grinned. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hello, handsome husband of mine."

"So you really missed me that much, huh?"

"Oh, I did miss you. And very much. I also have exciting news."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm talking news that can't even be thought about in the company of others so when I tell you you have to promise..."

"You know that I'm always good for keeping a secret, especially one that you're willing to share with me. So lay it on me."

"My pleasure," Olivia smirked and placed a quick peck on Fitz's lips before hopping up. "My meeting with Stephen was epic! I mean it was insane!"

Fitz sat up and watched Olivia's excitement level with wonder. She shrieked and paced and gestured wildly. Her head shook repeatedly but when no words were spoken through all of it he grew impatient. "Liv?

"Okay okay. You remember when Mrs. Kinyazi fled the maniacal arms of Dr. Death himself?"

"Of course. Talk about a boom heard round the world. What about it?

"Well as Stephen tells it, our contacts have had her in their sights for a while now and they've been reaching out to her for almost forever. They're getting the impression that she'll be ready to bite soon. And when that time comes, guess who will get the honor of telling her story to the world?"Olivia's grin expanded as she pointed to herself. "That's right, me."

Proud and eager to rejoice with her, Fitz rose from bed. He hugged and kissed and spun her around before gently placing her on her feet. "Well it's only smart business to bring out the biggest gun in your arsenal. You've more than proven that you can handle it, that you're up for the task."

"You bet I am!" she smiled, "Look, I know that you had your fair share of issues with Kinyazi while you were in office. Are you..."

"Liv this is your job, don't worry about anything but that job. I'll make sure you have all the protection you need to do it."

"You know that BNN has that covered right?"

"Then you'll be even more well guarded than POTUS present. Just because I'm not freaking doesn't mean we don't have to take the safest precautions available to us. You keep your mind on the work I'll worry about security all right?"

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes as his fingers traced her lips. After he lifted her once more and put her down again she marched towards their closet and began peeling off the clothes she had worn to work, beginning with her heels and skirt."Speaking of POTUS how'd things go with Peter and the guys and your tuxes? Ooh what about Pop Pop's suit?"

"You didn't see the Colonel on the way up? I'm surprised he wasn't waiting for you to come through the door. I've got to hand it to him, the guy cleans up real nice. As a matter of fact, all of us put could have put the most seasoned models to shame, make them retire right on the spot."

"Is that right?" she asked between fits of laughter.

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough. And then you'll be thanking God that he gave you enough sense to claim the prize that was me."

"Oh I'm sure," Olivia chuckled as she slid into a pair of skinny jeans. "I can only imagine what he'd have to say if I were to go down and have him tell me all about this excursion of yours. But I won't because I don't have time. I have to get my girls together so we can do our thing next."

"I know you have to be anxious to get your hands on your dress," Fitz's voice dropped several octaves as he drew her close and spoke directly into her ear. "I know I'm anxious to get my hands on you in your dress."

"Well the wait, although worth it, is almost over."

"Hallelujah!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, Your Silliness."

Fitz's eyes shone as he watched her skin warm and radiate happiness. "And just think it's all yours for the rest of your life."

"Damn right it is, mister." Olivia smiled and cupped his face.

Comforted by and secure in her touch, Fitz kissed her hand and sighed when silence settled around them. "I saw Mellie today, Liv."

"Oh?"

"She called and wanted to talk about the kids. Even though I knew it was going to be a disaster I walked right into it anyway."

"So how'd it go?"

"It exceeded disaster's potential but I left her with a warning. That she'd be much better off in the long run letting certain things go or else."

Her forehead crinkled in concentration as she tried to process the information. "Do you think she heard you?"

"I hope so. I do not want to go to war with her, especially at a time like this. It's supposed to be a happy time; we're celebrating the life we created, I'm marrying the woman of my dreams in front of a lot of people I truly care about. I don't want anything to spoil it."

Olivia winced as her mind wandered. "Then maybe I shouldn't have called my mom."

"And have her occupy your thoughts and emotions when you should be focused on other things, more important things? I don't think so. No hash it out; all of it once and for all, so we can put it behind us and enjoy what's ahead."

"You're right," she closed her eyes, leaned into him and sighed. "Enjoying what's ahead sounds so so nice. I can't wait to honeymoon with you."

"That makes two of us."

"When we come back everything's going to be running full speed ahead. I'll be wrapping things up on _Top of the Morning_ and heading into the official launch of _Life and Times_. Man I really want that Kinyazi interview in time to kick that off. Can you imagine what it would do for a freshman show?"

"I know that if it happens to pan out that way your mark will remain on the show regardless of who they bring on to head it up once you take over the evening news."

Her body going rigid at the mere mention, she put a little distance between them and twirled her wedding rings around her finger. "Funny that. I met the replacement today."

"Already? So did you like them? Did you hit it off?"

"Like is such a loaded emotion," Olivia attempted a smile and linked her hands in front of her as she met his gaze. "My replacement is Franklin Russell...Russ."

Comprehension landing like bricks on top of his head, Fitz eyes bulged."Russ Russ? Your Russ?"he squawked.

Bristling, Olivia shook head back and forth. "He's not my anything. Other than newly appointed colleague and bane of my existence."

"Okay,"Fitz nodded and observed her for clues to anything she might not be saying. Finding nothing he exhaled. "So you had no clue Stephen was going that route?"

"Honestly I've given the guy even less than a thought for years now. This caught me completely by surprise. I thought Stephen would search in house but he showed me just how much I know." Olivia shrugged and rifled through hanger after hanger and then drawers of tops until she found one that appealed to her mood.

"So you're okay with his decision?"

Olivia ran her hand down the white tank and emerald wool/cashmere cardigan and snorted. "I think I've learned my lesson about flying off the handle when it comes to decisions way above my pay grade. What's done is done. No, I'm going to be a grown up about this one and play the part I'm being handsomely compensated for," Olivia huffed and then looked out towards their bed when she heard dueling phones ring and chime.

Moving towards them together they retrieved their respective devices and tended to them. Once they finished Olivia placed hers back in her bag while Fitz held his up in the air.

"That was a text from Karen," she informed him. "She's waiting for me to spring her from school so we can get to our gowns."

His face set in stone even after being made privy to her news, he filled her in on what had awaited him. "And I have voicemail from your father. He's wondering if I could meet him at his place."


	69. Chapter 69

AN:Thanks for taking time to review guys. Thank you to the few who have just made this a favorite and/or decided to follow. Thank you to those who've done so up to now. **torrioats**-Thank you for always giving this a read through. I think I found and fixed all of my typos. None of the ones you said you highlighted for me showed up in my document. I wanted to cry, but I pushed forward instead. LOL. **IAMASCANDALLOVER-**next chapter is already finished so you will have that one soon too!

**Chapter 69**

Considering everything that had transpired the last time that they were face to face, for Fitz stepping into the Pope residence was like stepping into an alternate universe. When he arrived he was welcomed by an uncharacteristically and near frighteningly jovial Elijah and ushered inside without hesitation. In the midst of processing the drastic demeanor change he was struck by renovations that made the previously sterile space warmer. As his head spun around the brilliant strings that defined a much loved classical piece splintered throughout the atmosphere while an indecipherable but still enticing smell of simmering food floated, all of it working in tandem to overwhelm his senses.

Thinking that maybe he'd entered the wrong apartment or that the space needed to be checked for mood altering toxins before occupying it, Fitz came to an abrupt stop. When the man escorting him turned and eyed him curiously while still wearing a smile he couldn't help conjuring up a million and one more explanations for the odd behavior being displayed before settling on a conclusion. He's definitely been cloned. Debating whether or not he wanted to stick around for whatever it was that was on the agenda Fitz tilted his head and scratched the top of it.

"So, Fitz, what are we drinking?" Eli posed the question to counteract the heavy silence in the room and extend some genuine hospitality.

His thoughts still firing in every possible direction Fitz's forehead crinkled as he struggled to keep up. "Umm, I think it'd be better if I passed."

"Are you sure? I mean I've just about got it all and if I don't I know how to get it."

"That's not necessary," Fitz stated, but relaxed and sought an acceptable compromise since the man was obviously working overtime to be accommodating. "A bottled water would be fine if you have some on hand."

"With Maya around?" Eli chuckled. "Of course. Have a seat while I just go grab that for you."

Alone in the great room, Fitz's feet and then gaze wandered. It landed on multiple gleaming plaques lauding philanthropic contributions and pictures documenting encounters with notable faces. Apparently whether together or separately the couple had been exposed to and at ease with rubbing elbows with some pretty prominent figures. Although most were in social settings a few were more intimate, casual even; earning an eye raise from him. But the ones that caught and captured his attention above all were the personal pictures, the images that showcased family. Some he'd seen before when they'd been shared by either Olivia or her grandparents, their copies filling numerous albums. But some were very adorably, hilariously and embarrassingly new. He studied and then chuckled at pictures of Eli, Maya and Olivia at various stages of life beginning in infancy to present day in a multitude of locations. He smiled at pictures of Nicholas that had taken center stage, even murmured in surprise when he noticed that he had made the cut. He appeared in a few snapshots with Olivia, one of which was their framed wedding invitation.

Finding his son in law hunched over and engrossed in the glimpses of pivotal moments in time Eli used the nearby remote to turn off the music and then cleared his throat. Hands clasped behind his back Fitz immediately turned at the sound and spoke. "Judging by these pictures alone I can say that you all have lived a life."

Eli nodded. "We've been blessed to experience some rewarding things, meet some spectacular people. I know Olivia is only getting started and I'm confident that the both of you will continue that with Nicholas." He extended the plastic container to Fitz. "I don't know what your preference is but I hope this will work for you."

"It's fine thanks." Fitz gripped the bottle while his gazed remained on the man in front of him. He had hoped that his unwavering attention would bring about some insight into what he was in for. When nothing but more questions came from it, he exhaled. "The place looks good. It's a lot different than what I remember from your housewarming, but it's nice."

"Yeah, well, Maya gets restless a lot and this is just one of the consequences. I swear that woman can switch up a decor just as easily as she changes shoes," Eli wearily admitted before steering the conversation elsewhere. "How about we take those seats, huh?"

Fitz followed along to the strategically arranged cluster of milk chocolate leather sofas and chairs and claimed one, stealing a sip from his drink while he got situated. While he did so the older man leaned back into his chair. Eli just sat and observed until he picked up on the restlessness that was slowly creeping into the air.

Eli interlocked his hands in front of him, laying them on his stomach. "I imagine that time is probably precious to you as these days wind down to a couple in particular and you'd rather I not beat around the bush."

Fitz's lips curled at thoughts of his son and wife and their fast approaching days. "I can always appreciate straight talk."

"I thought so," Eli smiled. "Olivia left a message with her mother letting her know that you all received our package."

"We did."

"Good. So I just wanted to take the time to say some things in person as well."

Interested but experienced at controlling his emotions, Fitz kept his tone casual. "Then by all means whenever you're ready; that's what I'm here for."

"All right." Eli said. "It's no secret to either of us that Olivia has made it abundantly clear what her mother and I can do with our feelings about your relationship no matter what they might be. She's told and shown us that our opinions aren't dictating anything."

"Would she be your daughter if they did? I don't know for sure but it seems like something she might have inherited from the two of you."

"Well, I don't think you'd score any points with her if you ever brought it to her attention so you might want to keep that one to yourself," Eli jokingly advised before growing serious. "Look I know that Olivia feels that my absence from her life disqualifies me from pretty much even breathing in her direction but I can't help it; at the end of the day she's still my daughter. Even the most selfish, self absorbed, neglectful parent would give their all to shield their child from harm. And believe it or not, I'd get no pleasure out of seeing her hurt or shunned; out of everything she's worked so hard for ripped from her fingers."

"And you still believe I'll be the cause of your greatest fears for her manifesting?"

"You can't deny that you have the potential to do all of that however indirectly; that California run in with your ex and the fallout from it still comes to mind " Eli sighed, closed his eyes and massaged them. "Regardless of how I feel or what I think I know it doesn't triumph what Olivia wants and needs. She's made it clear that she needs you. That if there's a choice to be made it's you. She's standing with you and defending you."

"And she can always expect the same of me and she knows it."

"Look, my approach to the situation, my treatment of you and what you two share wasn't helpful or fair and I do regret it. Even though I've been away I've still been able to see how you've supported Olivia as she keeps inching toward realizing her goals. She hasn't been shy about praising you for how you encourage her and take care of your home and family when her work is demanding her time and attention. I see it now. My daughter's happy and she's secure and I want that for her. And I want her to stay that way."

Fitz smirked and tipped the bottle towards the man. "Well what do you know? Something in common."

Eli shrugged. "I guess it would be nice to start somewhere."

"Even if you're late to the party? I mean I've only been loving Olivia and trying to make her happy almost from the moment I met her."

"I say better late than never don't you think? I know that I have a lot to make up for with Olivia and with you if you'll let me. Now, I'm not expecting dinners and friendships right out of the gate. And quite honestly, I'm not even expecting a chance to make things right but I'd like one. I'd take it in a minute."

His mind tried to compute the admission but Fitz's distrust ruled all other thoughts and emotions. "Forgive the curiosity and skepticism; but seeing as how I never personally gave you a reason for all the hostility thrown my way in the first place, what's changed?"

Knowing that what he was asking for demanded nothing but the truth, Eli let go of a breath and confessed. "The life we've been living the past few months gave us nothing but leisure time; the time to really live and laugh and get real. There was nothing we didn't talk about, think about. And we just kept coming back to how much we've missed out on with Olivia. How I messed things up to the point where reaching out to make a phone call feels like climbing mountain. While traveling there were moments we encountered that would have been profound to share with Olivia and her child, with all of you, but we couldn't. And it was because of my actions. Olivia has no room for me in her life and I only have myself to blame."

After the truth that he'd finally come to accept hang in the air for a considerable amount of time, he became uncomfortable. He wasn't a man that aired his feelings and disclosed vulnerabilities."You know I kept replaying that day in the lobby of your office over and over in my mind. I could see the love and affection you all had for each other. My grandson and daughter were well cared for and happy then. Olivia's only happier now, so I know that baby's in good hands and I have to settle for glimpses of it from the sidelines if I'm lucky. But I don't want that to be the all there is. I want to spend time, real time. together. I want to share some of what I've seen and done. I want to pass down some of the things that I've learned to my grandson."

With so many thoughts but no clue where to begin, Fitz eyed the man across from him. "I have to admit you paint a pretty picture. I mean it all sounds so nice and cozy but then there's reality. And all of our personalities together are disaster's recipe. In part because your soon to be bride's opinions and beliefs are insulting on a good day. She made up her made up her mind about me a long time ago and isn't shy about giving us a piece of it every chance she gets. She's insulted me, my love for my wife and our family. Why would Olivia or I want to constantly deal with that when we don't have to?"

"Don't you see, that's just it! Maya and I have talked and we want the same thing:to be included. We will do whatever it takes. We want to take the time, get the chance to know you, to know our daughter and her family, all of it."

Understanding but not thoroughly convinced, Fitz sighed."No matter what you say or how I feel you know that the choice will ultimately be Liv's. If she has room in her heart and in our lives for a reconciliation then that's what will be. But if I even get a hint that the disrespect towards all of us hasn't truly been buried across that pond that you put behind you to come back here I can promise you that all bets are off."

* * *

><p>With eyes locking on her target almost as soon as she entered the quaint but busy cafe Olivia nodded and pointed a finger in the direction of her destination for the benefit of the hostess that insisted on escorting her out onto the main floor. Although the assistance wasn't necessary she was gracious and sincere in the gratitude shown to the young woman once she reached her table and shrugged out of her coat. Left with her menu she turned around in time to see her mother begin to stand and then move towards her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Olivia wondered, skepticism rife in her tone.

Her grin as close to ear to ear as anatomically possible, Maya extended her hands while depicting winter class and comfort in a fitted white sweater and black pants. "Oh hush. I haven't seen you in person in what feels like forever, let me just look at you."

Knowing it was pointless to argue Olivia allowed the inspection and braced herself for any critique. Surprisingly none was forthcoming and instead she was caught off guard by, but accepting of, the excessive embrace that was foisted upon her. She took the fierce hug, the pat to her back and even the grasping and shaking of her hands as she was cooed over. "Ooh, Livvie, you are absolutely radiant, honey."

Olivia's face burned bright under the strain of suppressing her laugh but the wide smile would not be contained."Wow! Elijah should really whisk you around the world more often."

"All right, miss, don't get cute." Maya admonished and returned to her seat

Olivia shrugged, the picture of innocence as she made herself comfortable on her side of the padded booth. "What? I'm just saying if I'm radiant you're on a whole other stratosphere. Time abroad with the man you love obviously did you good. And if your words to us are to be believed, it brought about some clarity as well."

Not able to hide her surprise Maya's eyes bulged. "So we're just diving right into it, are we? No time for chit chat? Are you that eager to get this over with? What about something to eat? This is a restaurant you know."

As her mind swarmed with other pending and increasingly pressing responsibilities, Olivia bit down on her lip and surveyed her surroundings."I could stand a drink."

"Well I guess that'll have to work."

Since Olivia had already limited her options down to almost nothing she perused the menu in record time and decided fairly quickly to indulge in the establishment's signature hot chocolate to help ward off the blistering chill that still shot through her bones. Once their orders were taken and all distractions were removed she heaved a sigh and she studied her mother.

"So, Mom-"

"How's that grandson of mine today?"

Olivia smiled and relaxed at the mention of her son. Comfortable with allowing him to be the buffer between them she gushed. "He's amazing! When he's not being a pint-size holy terror that is."

The statement both surprising and amusing to her Maya teasingly objected. "Lies! He could never."

"He could when he's teething, trust me."

Maya winced from experience and memories past. "Oh, my, really? Can you see anything yet? If so where is it?"

"There's a little something beautiful and agonizing trying to peek through at the bottom," Olivia answered her voice laced with pride, wonder and sympathy all at the same time.

"Well then I think it's only fitting for Grammie Maya to get some pictures of the occasion. You only get one first tooth."

"Mom," Olivia said wearily as the woman continued to rave.

"Yes, Livvie?"

"I want to talk about why we're here, I need to. The letter. I got it, I read it, I heard it. I'm just struggling with whether or not I should believe it. God knows I would love to accept your apologies for the things you've said and done but gun shy isn't even the word to describe my feelings about the whole thing."

"Then why are we here Olivia? Why reach out in the first place and not just burn the thing or forget it ever came?"

"God if only I knew." Olivia shook her head and smiled bitterly. "No, that's not true. I guess there's still a small part of me that wishes like hell I knew what to do about you, how to feel about you. Something that was consistent. But I guess with as shaky of a foundation as ours maybe that's wishful thinking on my part."

Maya's expression indicated that she had a whole lot to say but their orders being placed in front of them forced her to hold her tongue. Her eyes twinkling she smiled at the waitress and slowly stroked her tea mug as she waited for Olivia to receive her drink.

When it was just the two of them again Olivia closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the chocolatey treat and then drank from it shortly thereafter. Taking her cues from her daughter, Maya did the same. After a while and then returning the cup to its saucer Olivia resumed giving voice to her thoughts.

"You know, no matter how bad you hurt and disappoint me I don't think there's ever a day that has gone by that I've completely given up on us having something. There's not a day that I'm not searching and wishing for the tiniest glimmer of redemption and hope; that I'm not thinking that maybe this is the day that it will all be different and we'll be normal and sane and adult and respectful of each other. And the weirdest and saddest thing is I can't even say with any type of certainty why. We don't love each other like parents and their children should, I don't trust you and I wouldn't even bet my life that you truly like me."

"Olivia-"

She held up her hand so forcefully and quickly that her hair whipped at her shoulders. "I'm just telling you how I feel. Who knows but maybe it's not about the three of us now. Maybe I'm trying to be an example for my son, preserve some sort of family connections for him as he grows or maybe I'm fighting to show my daughter that it is possible to overcome mountains of crap with your parents and build something real. Or maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment and like getting kicked in the teeth on some subconscious level, I don't know. "

Her heart and eyes stinging from the admission, Maya fought for clear breaths and her words. "Baby I'm so so sorry. We never meant for you to feel this way, to feel these things about us or yourself... not in a million years. I do like you, Olivia Carolyn. But even more than that, I love you; more than you'll ever know. And I'm so proud, beyond proud, of you. When I think of everything that you accomplished without us, in spite of us, it blows me away." When all she got for her confession was her daughter's pained hard stare, Maya broke. She gasped, her voice filling with the shock, horror and regret of her realization. "My God, we really did a number on you. Didn't we?"

Olivia's lips thinned and her shoulders rose and fell weakly. "It can't be helped now, can it? But I'm recovering every day. It started with Grammie and Pop Pop being my safe place but with Fitz and Nick and the kids it's just... just indescribable. They've given and shown me so much. They've taught me so much."

Maya reached for Olivia's hand without thought and without concern for her reaction. When rejection didn't come she squeezed and smiled. "I can see that and I really am happy for you. I've never not been happy for you, just concerned. Everything was just moving so fast. It all got out of hand and I couldn't stop myself before making it worse. It was one of many reasons why your father and I sat down and wrote that apology to you and your husband. Whether you ever believe it or not we're truly sorry. Just know that in whatever was done or said we never set out to hurt you. We were only out to protect and defend you."

"So now you're finally finally ready to listen when I say I don't need it; not from the two of you? Your unique brand of protection causes problems were there aren't any. And when there are any hiccups, because whose marriage hasn't seen them right, your interference is the same as dropping an atomic bomb on an already roaring fire. That's how you leave me feeling when I have to fight with you about my marriage and my husband. It's always too much! And now I'm just supposed to what; get over it? Forget? Trust? "

"Livvie, I promise you that from now on your dad and I will respect the decisions you make for your life. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut unless asked and we'll stay out of your way. Please just don't send us out of your life."

"I don't need parents."

"I know but that's what we are. And even though we didn't do things the right way, didn't do them at all, it doesn't change that. Baby even when we're long gone, you will still be a part of us and we will be a part of you. It's impossible to change the past...but the time that we have now, maybe we can make something out of it that will surprise us all in the best ways. Who knows, maybe we'll make you proud to have us as your parents, your husband's in laws and Nick's Grammie and Papa. All I'm asking for is a chance for us. Can you give it?"

* * *

><p>After soothing her anguished son to the point that he was eventually relaxed enough to sleep Olivia made a stealth exit from the boy's nursery with his teething toys in hand, ready to re-sterilize and chill them for what undoubtedly what would be another round of discomfort. After completing the task and putting a respectable dent in the work that was always just a few clicks away she entered her bedroom.<p>

The next thing she was aware of was being awakened by the most tender kisses and caresses. Although the contact to her body felt like a dream she was thankfully awake. She was awake and the recipient of attention that convinced her it was the next best thing to heaven. Alert and now participating, Olivia matched and then surpassed Fitz's desire for her, her tongue probing the deepest recesses of his mouth while her fingers glided along his neck and chest before resting at his collarbone. The feel of him pressing into her warmed and stirred her. It brought a smile to her face as she slowly tore her mouth from his and ran her hands through his hair.

"What a way to welcome a girl back to the land of the living," she gasped, cupping his face after they broke apart.

Fitz's eyes darkening and dropping he touched his forehead to hers and smirked. 'Well if you call that a welcome I can't wait to hear what you think when it's all said and done because I'm just getting started."

"Promises, promises, mister." Olivia teased as her fingers worked at parting the buttons of his shirt and his tackled the one adorning her jeans.

When desperate cries broke through the baby monitor Olivia craned her neck towards the noise, then the ceiling and sighed. Their attention now diverted they both shifted their positions on the bed until she was first on her feet. "I've got him."

Fitz rose in spite of her insistence and they left the room together, riding to their son's rescue. When they entered his room and observed the turmoil on his now beet red face it seemed that they had saved him from his fate, which in that moment appeared to be one worse than death, just in time. Witnessing his suffering was torture and compelled them to rush to and take turns comforting him. In the kitchen they work tirelessly to bring about some sort of satisfaction, employing a variety of tactics and techniques when in the end they were able to rely on the tried and true; the trusty bottle that he had recently taken to rejecting in the throes of his misery.

Once he was finally at ease so were they. As Nicholas was cradled in her am enjoying his meal, they recounted the things that had taken place in each other's absence. Fitz spoke of his meeting with her father and held nothing back. He gave his honest opinion of the man and his words, his appeals and desire for reconciliation. And she did the same of her time with her mother. When they had finished rehashing, they weighed the possibility, benefits and risks of such a scenario while their son drifted, content and oblivious, back to sleep.

Taken by the way his chest rose and fell, the way he sighed repeatedly in the throes of peace, Olivia gently stroked her baby's hair and placed feather light kisses all over his face and lips.

A happy observer, Fitz smiled at the sight and touched Olivia's arm. "So Livvie tell me what you're thinking? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take it one day at a time," she replied. "Later I'll call them and let them know that their invitations to the christening and wedding are still valid. If they want to attend or not, the choice will be theirs."


	70. Chapter 70

**AN:Thanks to those of you for your reviews/feedback on last chapter, it was much appreciated. And jennkyle: you don't ever have to apologize to me. It's very kind of you to leave your thoughts when you can. I don't write or share my writing for reviews but I do enjoy when I get them. I like knowing what you liked or didn't and if you're interested in reading more but I promise it's all extra. Getting to carve out my own little space for the Olitz that I fell in love with and in the way I imagine they would be with each other is enough for me; at least most of the time. LOL. But thank you all the same! **

**Chapter 70**

Surprised by the sight that awaited him in his office Fitz stopped and stood in the door's entryway and watched his wife. Dressed in a semi sheer olive blouse and blue jeans Olivia's lean body was stretched out on the sofa in the middle of the room. Oblivious to his arrival, a goofy smile played at her lips as she concentrated on the device that she held in her hands. Curious, but even more delighted to have her home and near, Fitz cleared his throat and stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" he asked casually, approaching her with hands jammed into his black trousers. "You know I don't recall you having an appointment."

After a snort of laughter escaped her, Olivia shook her head from side to side and exhaled. When she locked eyes with him and noticed the mischievous glint in his she purred. "I know. I know. I was hoping that maybe you could be persuaded to squeeze me in."

Her words bolstering his already active imagination he shot her a look that traveled the length of her; a look that instantly sent a shiver through her. Pleased with her visible reaction his already strained voice dropped another teasing octave. "Then by all means commence with the show and tell. And then maybe I'll see what I can do."

Once he was close enough to touch her, he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. When he finished he grabbed her bare feet and placed them in his lap after he was seated. Fascinated with everything about her he focused his attention to her most recent and perplexing pedicure. His eyes narrowed and his brain strained as he tapped his index finger against each different colored nail. "Now just what do we have here?"

Lost until she followed his gaze she explained. "Oh, I couldn't decide which would be the best look for the wedding so Karen suggested I live with my top choices for a few days before making up my mind. I'm partial to the blue myself. Not only does it look amazing it could serve to take care of that part of the tradition as well. I mean I have Grammie's silk handkerchief and that will be my something old, my dress is something new and this could knock out that pesky something blue. Any thoughts, Grant? I mean would you care to share your preference?"

"I like that shade of blue. Very bold."

"And if I told you I was leaning towards violet? Or what about the silver?"

"The violet's great and the silver is superb."

Even though he indulged her his hesitation and ambivalence rang through and she couldn't help but laugh. "You're just going to agree with whatever I say no matter what and not offer any real input aren't you?"

"Because not only am I smart, I absolutely trust your judgment." Fitz squeezed her foot and kissed it. After releasing it, he looked at her. "So what had you smiling so bright when I walked in?"

Olivia placed her phone on the coffee table in front of them. "Oh, I guess it just really hit me, like really hit me, that our wedding day is almost here. Slipping on my dress and watching the ladies and Karen try on theirs, it helped make things real and I started getting so excited for it. I can't wait for you to see Karen, Fitz. My God, she's just...we've got a beautiful young woman on our hands."

"I know but can I not think about that for just a little while longer? I don't want to picture that or the fact that she requested a plus one in addition to her group of girlfriends. My daughter's dating. Both of my children are officially dating, Liv."

The touch she placed against his cheek was sympathetic. Her tone carried the same spirit but her words were practical. "Sweetheart, not only is she beautiful, she's intelligent and kind and fun to be around. You had know it was bound to happen and continue happening."

"Yeah? Well I hope you're just as understanding when it's Nick's turn."

His remark pricked her, the inevitability of it made her frown."So why are you bringing up something that's decades in the making?"

"See you can't even handle the thought. How do you think I feel about it being reality?"

Her pity for his plight deepening, Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "I'm sorry." She ran her thumb around the corners of his mouth until his grimace eased some. "Hey, babe."

"Yes, dear?"

"We're getting married."

"Indeed we are." He touched his crinkled nose to hers and raised an eye at her. "So is there anything else on the agenda to discuss or are you leaving me with thoughts of teenage dating and nail polish?"

"No. I wanted to let you know that I've put in the calls to get the houses ready for us; although I don't know if it's such a good idea to leave Nick behind in his predicament. I'm not sure Abby can handle him right now."

"That's why she'll have the nanny, the kids and your grandparents here to help. And with CiCi and the baby nurse forever on standby I'm sure they all can manage. You've already admitted to how hectic things will be for you after this little break. Who knows when we'll be able to squeeze in some alone time again, Liv?"

The emotions and responsibilities of motherhood warred with those of just being a woman, a lover and friend. They were the same emotions that arose when she found conflict with her work schedule and being present for her family. It was that predicament that led them to decide that they would always travel together as often as their schedules and the situations permitted it. Wherever either went it was decided that their entire family would be right there around some corner when it all possible. So in giving some much to their work and family didn't they deserve a moment to just be a couple without guilt? In her heart she knew there was no doubt that they did.

"You're right. If it becomes too unbearable then we can just come back or have him brought to us right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I also wanted to get your thoughts on some ideas I had on how we could say thanks to our people for putting this on for us. Abby, CiCi and Harrison are always great but they've really gone above and beyond."

"Because it was all their idea, especially CiCi's. When we said we'd have a do over for them I was picturing something in front of the fireplace in the parlor or great room but she was the one who came along with visions rivaling a royal wedding."

"Fitz you know how she is. After getting to know her I'm not even sure realizes how over the top she can be. It's like it's naturally ingrained."

"Of course it is. Life is one continuous party for her. Always has been always will be."

"Well good for her," Olivia countered. "It's great work if you can get it so I'll never knock her for it."

"That's because you're too nice. I on the other hand..." Fitz paused and ducked in jest when Olivia made a move to pinch him. "You know I'm only being slightly serious. I really do appreciate her and Abby and Harrison too. So I don't think we should have a problem putting our heads and whatever else together to think of the right way to show it."

Smiling, Olivia placed a kiss to Fitz's neck and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ooh, Mr. Grant, I like the sound of that."

"And I'm hoping you'll love it by the time that we're finished."

Olivia's skin heated under the weight and skill of his touch. "Then I really can't wait. Do you want to know what else I was thinking?"

"By all means don't hold back now."

Olivia drew back and looked Fitz in the eye. "I was wondering how you'd feel about blowing this popsicle stand with me after putting Nick down for the night?"

The evidence that the suggestion was a pleasing one was apparent in his tone and expression. "Really?"

"Really."

"Livvie, you should know by now that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Well all of that won't be necessary; at least night tonight."

"Are you going to tell me what you have in mind? Is it our spot? Our favorite room outside the walls of this house?"

"It's not the hotel; not this time. Tonight I feel like showing you off a little bit, taking you out on a date and buying you dinner."

"So, you're buying tonight, huh?" Fitz smirked as her head bobbed and eyes lit proudly. "I guess that means I don't get any say on how this plays out then?"

"Not a peep. I just need you ready by 8. And make sure you're wearing something pretty."

"Pretty? What?"

"Okay jeans. We're doing it casual tonight, I just always wanted to say that."

"That's cool. But can you find it in your carefully constructed plans to grant me one small request?"

"You have the floor."

"Can you not wear jeans, Livvie? I'd really love to see you in that little black mini dress. You know the one where there's nothing but your skin instead of material at the back. The one that you wear with those boots that seem to never end. The one that I told you I can never get tired of seeing you in, the one that makes me feel like I can never get enough of you. You know the one I'm talking about, don't you?"

"I do."

"Good. I know it's cold out but I promise I'll do the best job of keeping you warm."

"Oh, I have no doubt."

* * *

><p>Once night fell and all was calm, Olivia descended the stairs one eager step at a time. Submitting to her husband's wish and now with a current of excitement continually racing through her because of it, she rushed through every responsibility that hang over that evening, even expediting her time getting ready for him. Anticipation ruling her as she set her feet on the solid ground of the hardwood floors, she bit on her bottom lip as she contemplated placing a call to inquire about the availability of their beloved penthouse suite. But when her gaze landed on the foyer all of her thoughts, plans and desires were suspended; in fact they gave way to confusion when she noticed the small crowd assembled. Her eyes swept from her grandmother, CiCi, Abby and Karen to her grandfather, Harrison, and Gerry before resting on Fitz. Finding an odd comfort in the realization that he was just as baffled as she was, she tried to decipher the explanation for their presence but only received sly smiles and glances filled with amusement.<p>

Her forehead creasing when she noticed Abby whip out and then twirl the string attached to a strip of black satin, Olivia croaked. "What the...?"

"Oh you two knew this was coming you just had no clue when. Tonight we've come to escort you to your respective parties. You know the ones you thought you were getting out of when you decided on that quickie wedding."

"Very funny. Seriously, guys, this is so thoughtful. But I can't. We can't, we already have plans."

"Oh we can see that!" Abby said, casting a knowing glance over Olivia. "Just pack that dress away with the rest of your honeymoon gear and save it all for Vermont or Hawaii or both. Tonight the two of you belong to us." When she saw her friend move to object her insistence grew. "Oh don't you even dare try to back out. Let us celebrate you and your inspiring and at times nauseating love. After we've partied like it's 1999 I promise we'll return each of you just the way we've found you only happier."

Her eyes scanned the group again before turning to Fitz. He looked as conflicted as she felt while everyone around them watched them wondering and waiting for what came next. After it seemed like the telepathic communication between them would last all night, Olivia broke the silence."Okay. As long as we're keeping it cute and remembering that children are in the midst."

"Like they could ever be forgotten."

Olivia gave each of them another once over and then announced a quick return to her room for a change of clothes. Finding that Gerry's level of excitement surpassed anything he'd expressed in ages, Olivia narrowed her eyes on him and then addressed Harrison. "If you guys corrupt my husband, my Pop Pop or my son out there tonight I promise I will hunt you down and make you pay dearly. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, Liv," Harrison winked. "I promise we're keeping this get together PG-13ish."

"Don't worry, Dad," Karen piped up, "ours is closer to G."

Confident that everyone was on one accord she sent the men on their way and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>The inadequate lighting just another deterrent to Fitz checking his watch he worked on putting all disappointment aside. While flashing a broad smile from his reserved chair inside the game room he crossed his legs and gave himself a pep talk. Determined to focus on the here and now he acknowledged his peers. Fitz nodded, grinned and playfully saluted those who tipped their flutes, mugs or tumblers in his direction. He shook the hands of those who were in close enough proximity to plant celebratory pats to his shoulder and back. As Gerry and Harrison shared co-hosting duties and informed the attendees- that included the few remaining BarringtonGrant family members and notable faces from every imaginable profession- of what could be found where, Fitz took it all in.

He was amazed by the otherwise elaborate setup inside the cosmetically disadvantaged building. After one look at the busy red and black plush carpeting and deep red walls Fitz knew that the place was chosen for its size instead of charm. Inside what felt like an infinite space there were an abundance of television screens; currently set to basketball games, large and vivid enough to capture your attention without even trying. There were poker tables with waiting dealers and seating for those who wished to indulged. While pool tables and music via jukeboxes could be found on the opposite side of the room keeping an assortment of foods and drinks company.

Humbled by the show of support that manifested itself in every corner he turned to, whether it was in the faces of those who showed up to offer well wishes or the planning and execution of the event, a truly grateful Fitz began to count all of his blessings.

* * *

><p>Guided inside the unknown location Olivia's senses were immediately flooded. Trying to catch up, but failing miserably, she had to contend with the sounds of loud excessive chattering at war with a deafening upbeat pop tune and a variety of aromas from which she easily detected the warm buttered popcorn among other sweet and savory treats. And when she was finally released from her blindfold, the sight of an ungodly amount of Tiffany blue and a smattering of pink and white decorations. Stunned by the extravagant and meticulous effort, the sheer amount of those in attendance ranging from dear, personal friends, her colleagues and casual associates as well as the total transformation of Fancy's Bowling Alley into a wedding paradise her mouth hang agape as she felt the waves of shock and giddiness hit, as she basked in the feeling of being showered with genuine love. Willing herself not to cry before she had at least one alcoholic beverage in her system she smiled at and whispered thanks to everyone her eyes fell upon until it began to hurt. Humbled in every way but determined to be strong, she found her resolve tested once again when a beaming Karen stepped around to face her. After placing a kiss on her cheek the teen secured a miniature veil atop her head and presented her to the crowd while she proclaimed. "Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant, this is your bachelorette party."<p>

* * *

><p>After tripping over yet another bundle of gift bags and presents occupying the confines of his bedroom Fitz stilled all movement in hopes of getting his mind and body in sync. Conscious of the fact that he had made it that far without tumbling he could only attribute his sudden clumsiness to the overwhelming need to reach his wife above all else. If his mild inebriation courtesy of the foreign beers and premium whiskey he'd consumed was the culprit surely he would have caused a greater commotion before entering their space. Observing Olivia snuggled under blankets seemingly content, Fitz sighed and made even more of an effort not to disturb her.<p>

But as soon as his body collided with the mattress Olivia's eyes popped open and she rolled to the side to face him. Even surrounded by the haze of sleep she smiled warmly at him and his regret selfishly dissipated. "Hey, you're home."

"At long last," he huffed.

"So you're just getting in?" she smoothed the fine hair at his temple as he nodded yes. "How'd it go?"

"It went fine. It was nice. Very manly. Lots of cards and sports, trash talk and booze. And of course, missing our women "

"Aw, I missed you too," she admitted and burrowed deeper into the mattress. "But I'm glad you had fun. I had a great time too. There was lots and lots of popcorn and wine and presents. After most of us bowled, the ladies serenaded me during karaoke. I can't wait until I get the DVD of the whole thing back because what we captured on our phones doesn't do it justice."

"So if a good time was had by all then their missions were accomplished. And we're one step closer to the altar."

"And a well deserved getaway," she added.

"That can't come fast enough." Fitz moved closer and wrapped his arms around Olivia. "It seems you scored a lot of swag tonight."

"What can I say other than I'm loved? Although I guess I should say you are since I was presented with what should be an illegal amount of lingerie. And just when I think I can't be shocked by the industry's creations any longer...I tell you they just keep churning out these little pieces in such interesting ways."

"That's because they are the angels among us mere mortals. So when do I get to to weigh in on these interesting creations?"

Olivia yawned. When she opened her eyes she smiled and placed a hand on Fitz's cheek. "Soon, husband. But tonight I really need to sleep so I won't send America screaming from their homes in the morning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>_

The morning of Nicholas' christening there came a point when Olivia eventually stopped wishing for sleep to reclaim her and simply rose instead. On her feet she chose to combat the nerves that churned deep in her gut by redirecting all of her nervous energy onto an impromptu rearranging of her closet. When the commotion she stirred in the process became impossible to avoid, Fitz appeared. Wearing pajama bottoms and with confusion, concern and sleep marring his features he shuffled inside the room and took in the scene. Shocked into silence and immobility he stood bewildered as to why furniture and the floor were adorned with silk, sequins, satin, cashmere and wool pieces in an array of colors and lengths.

"Livvie, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear." Olivia replied as the sleeves and hem of her satin robe swung furiously around her.

After his eyebrows returned to their default position he burst out laughing due to the casualness of her tone when her actions were wildly contradictory. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"But you spent weeks ages ago fussing over it and then deciding on it. And now you're changing your mind the day of? And so drastically?" He added while dodging the wrath of a heather grey poncho that went flying past him.

"Yes, I am dammit," she shouted. Feeling her grasp on her emotions slipping farther and farther away she closed her eyes and exhaled repeatedly.

The entirety of her unexplained outburst moving so far beyond reasonable and perplexing Fitz strode forward. "Olivia."

Her lashing out however briefly hurt him. She could hear it in his tone. She imagined it was right there to see on his face if only she'd turn around. Embarrassed by her behavior and ashamed that she had let her mood affect them she paused where she was. But wanting and needing to make it right as soon as possible she faced him and walked into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Sensing and then seeing her repentance and discomfort Fitz attempted a small smile for her sake. Holding her close he ran his hands along her robe caressing her covered arms and back. Feeling her finally starting to relax compounded his desire to lighten the mood. Fitz kissed the top of her head, actually kept his mouth there as he spoke. "Hey, I just need to know: if the christening is causing you to stress like this will tomorrow have you relocating entire rooms into a completely different house?"

"Not funny," Olivia whispered before hiding her face in his bare chest.

"I know," he said earnestly. "But you're scaring me here and you know making horrible jokes is one way I deal. I can tell something's bothering you. Hell, I can see that something's bothering you. Talk to me, Liv."

Wondering if the depths of his patience and understanding of her would ever cease to amaze her, Olivia lifted her head. After easing her teeth off of her bottom lips she shook her head and released another breath. "Today needs to be perfect, it just has to be. What if I made a mistake by inviting my parents? If by letting them in I'm giving them the chance to ruin it? I mean it would be so easy for them to get lost in the shuffle of things tomorrow but today...This is so sacred and intimate. It's all about our little butterball in the next room. About our family celebrating the gift that he is and what he'll grow to be. It's about us laying the foundation of what he'll have with God. Am I being an idiot for trusting two people who have brought nothing but misery into our lives with this?"

"No, you're being courageous. The strongest. I watch you try so hard not to give up even when it might be deserved, even when the second guessing eats at you. You just... I've never met a woman as caring. Or as beautiful and gracious and tenacious as you in my entire life."

"Really? Because I don't feel like I'm any of that. I feel like maybe I'm in over my head and just plain gullible. Like I'm trying to force something that's never been there and can possibly never be there."

"You'll never know unless you try-"

"I have."

"And I was going to say and try and try again."

"But why? My God, Fitz, I can't even honestly say that I love them, definitely not enough for all of this. Am I doing it because it's what the good and proper thing looks like? Because we're bound by these inseparable strands of DNA? What the hell am I doing?"

Convinced that she'd work herself right over the edge if she kept going, Fitz employed the softest touch and tone in his arsenal as he appealed to her. "Livvie, sweetheart, calm down."

Allowing his care, concern and sense to reach her, she stopped. In the silence she refocused on all the things in her life that were important; the things that mattered most and brought her joy and purpose. The things that were bigger than her doubts and fears. In awe of how he did it, how he could calm her with one look or touch or word Olivia nodded. "You're right, this isn't the time for a therapy session. We have something special to concentrate on and thank God for today, don't we?"

"You betcha," he winked. Noticing a flicker of worry casting a new shadow in her eyes he strummed his fingers along the nape of her neck. "Hey it's all going to be all right. I promise you. I've got you. I'll be there. And so will the armed security."

Her mind conjuring up an image of the stoic, beefy faces of the men she had come to regard and love as an extension of her family, Olivia snickered. "Whoa! I'm not saying I expect things to get physical."

"Neither am I," Fitz assured her. "But they will be on the job and they are the best at it. Although with your grandmother around I can't imagine our guests aiming for anything that wouldn't put their best feet forward. They've been on her list even longer than yours so I don't think they'd dare to cross the line during a moment like this one."

"They better not. I swear if they even look like they're about to..."

"Liv, it's okay. I'll handle it. I'll even stick a roll of duct tape in Grammie's purse along with some instructions in case people forget where they are and what today's about. The day belongs to Nick so let's not make it about anyone else, okay?"

Determined to relax before she descended into hysteria again Olivia held onto Fitz's arm, leaned into him and nodded.

* * *

><p>From the moment he was taken from his crib Nicholas behaved as if he knew the day was all about him. Although he was a naturally happy child that had morphed into a genuine ham over time there was an extra dash of glee in his movements, the sounds that he made, and the look in his eyes. The added excitement made breakfast and bath time challenging and getting dressed next to impossible. So much so that they gave up after he was lotioned, powdered and diapered. They snapped him into a fresh white onesie and planned to leave him to his own devices inside his crib. But he had plans as well. He made it known that he wouldn't, couldn't, be left alone and ignored so they caved.<p>

Not ashamed to admit to each other that he was too much to handle on such little sleep both Olivia and Fitz almost cried tears of joy when his nanny arrived. Although relief washed over her Olivia resisted the urge to fling herself and her child in the young woman's arms. Instead she projected a sense of control she didn't currently possess and ran down a list of tasks that needed to be completed, confident that they would be. One week into her job Lindsay Dwyer had proved indispensable and after months passed Olivia was convinced she had been heaven sent. She did an efficient job and built an easy rapport with her charge and the family. Aware that they could push the limits of the meaning of on call, it wasn't lost on Olivia that Lindsay never took issue with working odd hours or on such short notice. No matter the time, place or event the bubbly brunette showed bright eyed and eager to please when needed and it was greatly appreciated.

With additional help on the scene Olivia didn't know if she wanted to dance or sleep more. But she did neither. She let out a sigh and began to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Dressed in their Sunday best on Friday morning the Grant family descended on the church that had been chosen to host the occasion. It was an imposing but impressively crafted and durable building that Olivia's grandparents had adopted as their own since their move to the was the same one that she and the rest of her family had only frequented a disappointing amount of times. The resolve to rectify that situation was seemingly stronger than ever at present; especially while chatting with the minister who would preside over the ceremony. While they talked and the others waited for the rest of those who had been invited to arrive, Karen and Gerry took an unguided tour. They marveled at the chandeliers that hang from high vaulted ceilings. They touched statues, observed portraits and the intricate, colorful detailing on the windows while they trudged along sturdy floors.<p>

As time passed and bodies trickled inside the space Olivia and Fitz politely broke away from their conversation. They greeted each guest and gave them a peek at Nicholas in his gown. In his father's arms the infant wore an expression that left no doubt that he was basking in being the center of attention. He communicated with everyone he came into contact with, whether delivering a quick tap to some part of their body or treating them to an excited shriek or chuckle. Although he wasn't selective with his affection he only moved from the security of Fitz's hold when Abby, Harrison and CiCi approached. As he was gingerly passed from one set of arms to the next and properly doted on he took the time to snuggle into each one of them and smile until restlessness set in. Ever watchful, Olivia sensed the change in his attitude as soon as his gibberish grew louder and he began to chew on his fingers.

Moving to console him before he really let loose, her control over her hands and feet slipped what she hoped was an unnoticeable fraction when she saw her parents. Having already imagined the scenario a million times, Olivia's recovery was swift and graceful. And with her son now in her arms she met them in the aisle and welcomed them.

Flanked by members of the Caldwell clan Fitz abruptly disengaged from the discussion he led to join Olivia. In less than a flash he assessed the mood between them and adjusted his stance accordingly. His acknowledgement of them was pleasant but his gaze warned that it could all easily change. With his unspoken message received, everything thereafter centered on the infant. They spent time catching up on Nick's every evolving personality and habits and Olivia was surprised but pleased that the interaction was going so smoothly. The last of her hesitation melting away, Olivia allowed herself to fully enjoy the moment for what it was. When she tore her attention from the couple fussing over their grandchild she saw Fitz quietly observing it all.

Although Fitz was supportive his focus was divided at times. He watched the entire room as if it was absent of trained professionals and he was the sole protector of every inhabitant. Finding nothing amiss he loosened up and added to the exchange. Even though he was all for family healing he couldn't help but feel a fresh jolt of satisfaction when a member of the minister's staff, shadowed by Abby and Peter, made their way over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grant are we ready?" The towering gentleman stopped just shy of standing toe to toe with them to inquire. "It's just about time."

After a quick look around the group Olivia spoke for them. "Yes we are. Mom, Dad I'll take you to Grammie and Pop Pop. They've already claimed front and center seats and I'm sure you'll want the best view too."

While everyone but Olivia's expression signaled their shock at how she addressed her father no one commented. Each of them digested it in silence; left wondering if it was meant or if she even was aware, as they scrambled to their designated position.

* * *

><p>At the Grant residence food and drink flowed side by side in abundance with conversations, laughter, warmth and love. Though the number of those assembled was modest they made up for in spirit; creating an atmosphere that was lively and electric and befitting of the bonds that had been built. The adults alternated between passing around the baby of the hour, snacking on an assortment of appetizers offered at every turn and sipping from their beverages of choice. While doing so the topic of conversation varied. As small talk, serious debate and idle gossip swirled, young children tested the strength of their legs, lungs and curiosity. Since the grown ups were otherwise occupied they seized the opportunity to dash through every open space they could find while voicing their pleasure at the freedom to do so.<p>

The few teens gathered predictably distanced themselves from what they deemed the chaos. Before giving themselves headaches from rolling their eyes at the nuisance of babies and the stodginess of their elders they decided to carve out a sanctuary of their own far away from the madness. Not daring to push their luck to the point that they would be so far out of the adults' reach they defied winter's grip and huddled in the backyard where they could be spotted with just a glance instead. Viewing their discourse much more sophisticated while a random observer might categorize it as sullen, they sat around the large outdoor table. In between their chatter they chomped on the mountainous heaps of food that disguised the black and gold pattern on the antique China dishes. As they ate, they recounted things that had taken place since they'd last been together. Although reserved for the most part, their exchange eventually drifted towards the rowdy side of things thanks to Karen. Her always dramatic retelling of Gerry's infamous school brawl last Valentine's Day only seemed to magnify whenever they all met and especially when she neared the meat of the story. Before she could deliver her most memorable anecdote and the moral of her often requested account of the tale, double French doors swung open. Fitz's sharp eyes narrowed on the guilt stricken clique. After schooling their expressions they sat watching him watch them until he ordered them inside. When they rose without a hint of protest he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>After the miracle of silence was finally achieved in the great room, where furniture had been rearranged and removed to accommodate the party, the gazes of the couple holding court scanned the faces in the crowd while their son wiggled happily against them. Chalking Nicholas' reaction up to being strategically sandwiched between them while still being energized by the love lavished on him throughout the day they worked to contain his excitement. Olivia and Fitz inched closer to one another to keep him from falling while focusing on the task at hand.<p>

Through their chuckles, his babbles and the maneuvering of their bodies as well as Nick's, Fitz managed to clear his throat and look out at watchful expressions. "Olivia, Nick, and I want to thank you all so very much for sharing in this day with us. There are no words to express our gratitude for your love and support. There are no instruments that could ever measure the lengths and depths of your encouragement and loyalty to us. And for that we can't tell you how lucky we count ourselves."

Olivia nodded in agreement. And when Nicholas echoed his opinion with one loud, long and continuous yelp Fitz bounced him with hopes of calming him down. When it seemed to do the trick he continued. "One of the hardest decisions Liv and I have had to make as a couple was deciding on who would be tasked with the honor and responsibility of helping to guide this treasure we hold in our arms. You all mean so much to us and have contributed so much to our lives. And I have no doubt in my mind that each of you would give your all and then some to us and to this child if it were ever needed. You all have proven it time and time again by being just a phone call or a few steps away. And even though Peter and Abby have assumed the official duty we are confident that everyone in this room will continue adding to Nick's life. We live in peace knowing that you all will help steer him in the right direction, instill the proper beliefs and offer the appropriate guidance so that he reaches the very fullest of his potential. Just as we celebrate him and his life and honor our God for the gift of it; we sincerely salute, celebrate and thank you all as well."

* * *

><p>Once another round of well wishes was exchanged, food was wrapped, put away or sent home with departing guests Olivia folded herself into Fitz's arms and heaved the biggest sigh of her day. Her skin tingling at his tender touch she pressed herself tighter to him. "Whose brilliant idea was it to do this the day before the wedding again?" she wondered. "You know we still have to go back out for the rehearsal and dinner."<p>

Finding her grouchy disposition adorable, he laughed and massaged her shoulders before his hands wandered to her bottom and administered the same attention. "It was yours, oh clever wife of mine."

Olivia groaned and ran her face along his chest. "Ugh. Why didn't you stop me?"

"When could I ever when your mind is made up?" he countered and then added, "Plus this idea couldn't have been better. Can't you see it? Can't you imagine how special it's going to be for him to see the pictures? To hear the stories; the how's where's when's and why's of his christening. I think he'll appreciate it. And I hope he grows to cherish it, I know I will."

"Me too. It's just exhaustion talking."

His hands now rubbing circles on her back he sympathized."That's understandable. How about you just keep thinking honeymoon, honeymoon, honeymoon just like me?"

Olivia giggled at the childlike tone his voice took on. After lifting her head she looked in his eyes and raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him. "Oh you are, are you?"

"You're damn right I am. Completely alone with my staggeringly sexy and attentive wife for an entire week? And doing whatever we want even if it's nothing at all? I can't wait."

"Then I'd say we're both lucky that the wait is almost over."

"Lucky indeed," he said, lifting her for a short twirl. When he placed her back on her feet, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "So the parentals..." he began and waited for the stiffening of her body. When it never came he proceeded. "They surprisingly rose to the occasion and even exceeded my expectations."

"All of those manners and all of that tact; who knew?"

"Definitely not I. It was nice though, right?"

"It was," she agreed. "A little genuine civility can never be a bad thing."

Still unsure of how or when to bring up something that had stuck with him throughout the day, Fitz just bit the bullet and addressed it. "You know you called him Dad earlier, don't you?"

Olivia was baffled by his words and her countenance reflected that. She scoffed and bristled and shook her head in disbelief. "I did not."

"Yes you did," Fitz insisted. "It was in the sanctuary right after the pastor's assistant approached to let us know they were ready."

Even though she couldn't recall it, Olivia knew Fitz had no reason to make up such an absurd incident. After accepting it as being so she quickly brushed it off. "Well. Guess my brain was even more scattered than I thought." Olivia was anxious to get off her feet. And with her most predominant thoughts centering around her bed and bedroom she informed her husband of her immediate plans. "I think I'm going to try to squeeze in a nap before tonight, you joining me?"

"Let's see; beautiful you all laid out in my big, warm bed. Is that a serious question?"

Happiness shining in eyes and bursting from her smile, she replied. "It is. And the offer's expiring soon so make up your mind, buster."

"Well, in that case..." Fitz groaned as he picked Olivia up. After hoisting her over his shoulder he headed in the direction of the stairs and their bedroom, "we better get to it."


	71. Chapter 71

AN: Well hello dear reader(s)! If you're still out there thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me! Here's part one of Wedding Day! If you spot any typos(which I'm sure you will) please excuse them. After more than a month of wrestling with this chapter I just can't look at it anymore. As always thanks a million torrioats and IIAMASCANDALLOVER for letting me know that it at least made some sense. I appreciate ya letting me bug you whenever.

**Chapter 71**

After waking from a peaceful night's sleep that had her feeling like it had taken place amongst the clouds, Olivia stretched in bed. As the sleeves of her lavender pajama top fell from her wrists a smile that could light the darkest of paths lined her lips. Slowly acclimating to her surroundings she rolled to her side and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Her grin only widening she lazily traced the red numerals with the realization that the more time ticked on the closer she would be to making her way back to Fitz and into his arms.

_**It's my wedding day. Again.**_

Just as happy as she'd been the first time around, if not more so, she returned to her back, burrowed deeper into the all white bedding and grumbled as a pang of loneliness hit.

Although their relationship had practically thumbed its nose at tradition from its inception they had agreed to separate for the night and not lay eyes on each other again until they were meeting at the altar. The both of them equally exhausted after the christening and everything that came along with it and after it, neither put up much of a fuss at their family's appeal for them to observe the custom. To uphold their wish Fitz retired to a guest bedroom on the first floor for the night while she retained claim to their master.

Trying to imagine how she'd react to seeing him and he her when they were each dressed to the nines and declaring their love for each other, not only did joy consume her, she was overwhelmed by the feelings that accompanied the knowledge of being safe and wanted and adored. As she pondered her good fortune in life and love, the brownstone's intercom snapped to life. After a brief silence the system began blasting an upbeat tune. Instantly recognizing it as "Chapel of Love" Olivia cringed and then began to laugh uncontrollably. Although initially the little ditty surprised, touched and mortified her all at the same time she quickly found herself swept up in it to the point that she barely heard her ringing phone. But when she did take notice of it she was swift in retrieving it. Olivia smiled at Fitz's photo prominently displayed on the screen. And her stomach did flips at the sound of his baritone washing over her when she answered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said as soon as they were connected. Dressed in navy blue track pants and his grey NAVY sweatshirt he stood over his open suitcase laid out on the bed, adding and arranging pieces inside of it while he talked.

"May I ask who's speaking?" she asked coyly.

Smirking, he paused his actions to reply. "The man of your dreams. The love of your life. Your husband."

"Well when you put it that way..." Olivia's voice trailed off and she sighed while settling her small frame into the lavish bedding, "Happy Valentine's Day, husband. And good morning. Are you responsible for what I'm hearing coming from those speakers?"

After a sharp chuckle he replied, "I wish I could say that I was, but the credit's not mine to take."

"It was probably the kids. Or the kids and Grammie. Do you know that the ladies sang this to me the other night too?"

"No, but I'm sure that it was interesting."

"Very. Remind me to share the video."

"Will do. But my mind's on other more pressing matters at the moment."

"Mine too."

His smile became broader as he detected hers through the phone. "I really can't wait to see you, Livvie. I can't wait to get my hands on you and repeat every promise I've ever made to you in front of our family and friends."

"The same goes for me. God, I love you."

"I love you too," he said and paused as if he had gotten sidetracked. Just as she opened her mouth to question him, he spoke. "So, I just wanted to check on you, hear your voice before we leave for the hotel. But before I go promise me that you'll stay put and won't move a muscle. The munchkin's already been fed and you're next on the list."

"I am? But how if...when...Fitz, what did you do?"

Pleased that he could still keep her guessing there was a hint of mischief that mingled with the joy in his tone when he replied. "Nothing except take care of you. Just like I will each and every day for the rest of our lives."

Confident that his words were true, she gave in. "Well since you insist I feel it's only fair to let you know that a girl could really get used to that."

"That's the plan," he admitted. "Now that we've got that established, I'm going to get going so you ladies can have the run of the place. I'll call you back once I'm all checked in, okay?"

"You better."

"Oh, believe me, it's a promise. Love you, Livvie."

"I love you more."

Before Olivia could set her phone aside after their conversation came to an end she was inundated with messages and calls that made her laugh, tear up and smile. For her they further solidified the magic of the day and the evidence of her connection to her husband. When there was a break in the flood of sentiments that poured in, Olivia threw back the covers and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. When she heard sharp raps at the door she frowned at the timing but then wondered if it was Fitz's doing. Knowing she would have answers when she moved things along she plunged back into the excessive heap of pillows aligning the headboard and drew the blanket around her waist. "Come in."

Olivia listened to the sound of her door opening and watched expectantly as Karen slowly came into view. The girl epitomized chipper; she was fresh faced, bright eyed and her voice was ear-splitting as she leaned into the sturdy surface and snaked her head around the entrance."Liv, are you decent?"

"As I can be considering, what's up?" Olivia wondered.

"I've been trusted to present to you a very special delivery." After flashing the most fleeting smirk Karen disappeared but returned almost as quickly. When she fully entered the room she clutched an extravagant cluster of white flowers and placed them in Olivia's lap. She was promptly followed by an older uniformed gentleman who could pass as Santa Claus' doppelganger wheeling in a table lined with white linen and several silver dome covered dishes. Processing it all Olivia's eyes darted to and fro.

"He sent lilies. That prince of a man never misses a beat does he? And Chef Marco? Olivia acknowledged him wistfully, her voice conveying both surprise and delight at the appearance of the man who'd fed her more nights than not when she first arrived in the city and years afterwards.

"The one and only. Your husband asked if I could do him this favor I mean how could I refuse?" he explained. "There's not one person that I know who would turn him down or pass up the chance to have a part in this day. And it gives me the chance to spend time with one of my favorite people. I miss seeing you at the restaurant, Olivia."

"And believe me I miss being in the thick of your brilliance. But work is keeping me busy. When I return from my honeymoon and assignments we'll visit and catch up properly."

"It's a date that I'll be holding you to. But for now you'll eat every morsel to hold you over in the meantime." he ordered and then uncovered each dish with flourish.

Olivia's eyes glazed over with longing at the sight of some of her favorite foods and all while mentally weighing the consequences of indulging. She knew she could nibble away at the fresh fruit platter and down the grapefruit juice no problem. But the award winning eggs benedict and tempting white chocolate crepes only made her see caution up ahead. After shaking off the frightening image of bursting out of her wedding dress as soon as she stepped into it she smiled sweetly. "It all looks heavenly but I can't possibly."

Her resistance only going in one ear and out the other he maintained a dimpled smile and encouraged her. "Then do your best. Knowing my fair share of women I'm sure you've made some sacrifices for this day. Now that it's here enjoy it, all of it. You're not going to make all of my hard work, all of that tender love and care and time I put into preparing your bridal breakfast be in vain are you?"

Olivia narrowed her gaze on the man who sounded hurt but looked anything but, "Marco, you'd really guilt a woman on her wedding day?"

"Only because I want to see you happy. And I can guarantee that Marco's feast will keep you happy."

"Well, you've never disappointed me yet."

"I'm glad you remember," he winked. "Now where do we start?"

Although her arm tingled with guilt she managed to raise it and point to the sinfully sweet treat since her mouth already watered at the mere sight of the crepes.

With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, he nodded. "Excellent choice."

* * *

><p>Focused on the task at hand Fitz paid no attention to the crunching sound that resulted from the bottom of his shoe connecting with the debris and cold of the parking lot. Even in the aftermath of winter reminding them just who was still in charge of things with a light snowstorm in the early morning hours his concentration was centered on the perimeter of the church and all things wedding even before he exited the black SUV .<p>

Although he knew that the added security that had been hired for the occasion were already out in full force and in positions his naked eyes couldn't possibly conceive of, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to truly relax until he conducted his own sweep of the premises. "So what do you think, Colonel?" Fitz paused and addressed the man at his side after surveying his surroundings.

Equally invested in the event being one that was safe, joyous and sans drama, Jeff smiled and gave a firm pat to Fitz's shoulder; a sense of calm washed over him after completing his own inspection. And although the sky was not the brightest and temperature was frigid his outlook was colored by the pride he had and the love he felt for Olivia and Fitz. "I'd say it's the perfect day for a wedding."

The chill in the air motivating him to move it along Gerry sprinted past the chatting duo and headed for the main entrance.

The quick movement getting his attention Fitz called out to his son, pointed to the side entryway and watched the teen effortlessly reroute.

After speaking with members of the detail visibly posted they entered the building. Fitz was instantly impressed with the transformation that had occurred from the christening to present. And still undetected as of yet, he watched the wedding planner critique the work of her staff and adjust any flaw that she found within all the while firing off more instructions. Everything already beyond perfect in his eyes, he toured the imposing space that had been softened by the requested decor. Mini white pillar candles encased in glass holders were staggered along the steps that led to the pulpit. Two large bouquets of white roses, with just a sprinkling of red ones for a bold pop, were erected in tall urn planters and placed at the altar as well as the sanctuary's entrance. Miniature samplings of the same flower arrangement were gathered together and fastened to the pew ends with delicate white tulle draping.

As the English chestnut floor gleamed before him he agreed with Olivia's decision to forgo a floor runner in favor of letting structure's natural beauty enhance the atmosphere. He was amazed at the mood that had been created from such simple items so he chose to believe that somehow the love and bond he shared with Olivia bolstered it. His bride, the rest of their family and friends the only thing missing as far as he was concerned, Fitz made his way over to the harried group to express his appreciation of a job well done.

* * *

><p>Fresh from her shower and wearing a new set of pajamas Olivia emerged from her bathroom suspicious of the silence that permeated the bedroom. But concern faded when she spotted Karen and Nicholas on the floor. Karen lay on a heap of pillows as the infant scooted back and forth on his knees without actually leaving his spot. Amused by his antics; that included a long, continuous growl that she was able to decipher once she closed the distance between them, Olivia threw her head back and laughed. "And just what are you two doing?"<p>

Nicholas stilled his movements at the sound of Olivia's voice. Grinning, he met her gaze and then resumed playing as Karen sat up slowly. "Somebody was being difficult and wanted out of your bed. I was just making sure he didn't roll under it or into a sock drawer or something."

"Ah, okay, got it," Olivia ignored her son's squeals to do a sweep of the room. With one hand on her hip she turned. Slightly faltering when he reached for her ankles, she extracted him from her limbs and distracted him with one of his toys so that she could move unrestrained.

Watching Olivia mumble to herself as she walked around the space made Karen looked on in confusion. "Something I can help you with, Liv?"

"No. I've got..." she said and then paused. After retracing her steps she hurried to her nightstand and opened it. After setting her eyes on the object of her attention she smiled. "A-ha!" she shouted victoriously.

Oblivious to the reason for Olivia's behavior Karen could only watch and wait and hope to be clued in eventually. When she finally faced her with a slender black box in hand her interest grew. And it showed in the way she hopped from the floor with eyes bright and her mouth agape. "Is that from Dad? I'm sure it's something major considering what today is. I mean it's Valentine's Day, the day he proposed a year ago and the day you're getting married all rolled into one. Yep major indeed."

"Well he has proven he knows his way around a gift that's for sure. But actually this is from me. For you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You are my maid of honor, my best girl, after all. This is one of the ways I want to say thank you for agreeing to that."

"Are you kidding?" Karen practically screeched as she tucked wild brown tendrils of hair behind her ear. "I still can't believe you asked."

"And why not?"

Suddenly flushed with embarrassment she averted her gaze. "Because it's not like you're short on options. I mean there's Abby, Grammie, and CiCi; and that's just in the family."

"That is true. And I love them all dearly. They are so very important, so very special to me. And I appreciate them like no other. But you, Karen Grant, there's no one I'd rather share this moment with. You could have made my relationship with your father difficult; impossible really, if we're being honest. But you didn't. You accepted and welcomed and trusted me. You allowed your dad and me to find our own way without interfering. And not only do I love you for that and a million other reasons, I'll never forget it. And I'll always do my best to acknowledge it."

"Liv-" Karen sniffed and said as her voice cracked with emotion.

"I know," Olivia nodded and smiled in hopes of warding off her own misty eyes. Unsuccessful in her endeavor she dabbed at the fresh tears that welled up and cleared her throat."Go ahead. Open it."

Receiving all the encouragement she needed, the teen threw her efforts into unveiling what awaited her and Olivia delighted in watching. She took the girl's audible gasp and gleeful expression as a sign of approval and explained the significance. "The day that we married, Fitz and I went on a little impromptu shopping spree to prepare. Besides taking care of the obvious we spent time finding the perfect little extras. That bracelet is an exact replica of mine."

"It's beautiful," Karen remarked as she gingerly dangled glittering rose gold and diamond chain from her fingers.

"It is. And I'd very much like for you to wear it today; just like I'll be wearing mine. So will you, maid of honor?"

"Like anybody would be able to stop me," she replied enthusiastically. "It's going to be a long time before it comes off once it's on too."

"Hey, that's fine by me."

With no words to express how she felt, how it felt, to be truly considered, valued and included but overwhelmed by it all nonetheless, Karen leaped forward and caught Olivia in a fierce embrace."Thanks Liv. For everything."

"It's absolutely no problem," Olivia declared while accepting and returning the gesture. "It's my pleasure."

A knock at the door came, shifted their attention and brought the moment to an end. While Karen rushed to answer it Olivia scooped Nicholas up off of the floor and swung him in the air. On a mission to soothe away the discontent he expressed at his playtime being interrupted his chuckles relaying her accomplishment. Finding comfort in the interaction Olivia continued their game until she felt the tap on her shoulder. She angled her body towards the touch to see Lindsay standing at her side. Gripping her phone the brunette made silly face for Nicholas' benefit. Although quick, it was enough to inspire a snort/chuckle/gurgle mashup from him that made Olivia frown and Lindsay apologize.

Eager to change the subject, Lindsay spoke. "Liv, hair and makeup are here and setting up where you wanted."

"And the photographer? What about Abby and CiCi? Any sign of Andrea?

"Not yet. Do you want me to go ahead and take the butterball off your hands? I can entertain him until you're ready for him.

"That's okay I want to keep him close. Since we have a while yet I'd really like for the photographer to capture him in blue dinosaur jammies and bed head before he's all gussied up."

"Got it. Well if there's nothing else I can do here..."Lindsay's voice trailed off and she turned towards the door but paused when she heard Olivia call her name.

"You know I think we'll join you and keep our eyes and ears peeled for the ladies," she decided just as she had another thought. "But first I want another look at both of your dresses and shoes so I can drool in peace and without the others passing judgment on me."

Holding her son close Olivia strolled out of the room without another word and with the expectation that they would follow anyway.

* * *

><p>Mellie didn't realize how deeply she'd checked out of things until she felt the remote being pried from the death grip she had on it. Slowly coming to the here and now she titled her head to see Paul's lips spread in a sympathetic smile while his gaze veered towards pitying. Once silence replaced the effusive commentary spouted by the news team as her television promptly faded to black she released the breath she had been holding onto. From the moment she saw pictures of her former husband and his current wife splashed across the screen, heard the glowing and clearly biased account of their love affair, and swallowed all of the speculation surrounding their undoubtedly extravagant and attention seeking stunt, she was paralyzed. She literally stood incapable of moving. As the segment wore on she bubbled with rage and embarrassment all while cursing their union and selfishness.<p>

And she was certain she wore each of her conflicting emotions on her sleeve because the more Paul searched her face his crumpled. When he reached for her she dodged him and marched to the opposite side of the room. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, truly," he reassured her using the sincerest of tones. "I understand that this can't be a walk in the park for you, Mel. I just wish you'd change your mind and grab some things. Let me take you away this weekend, away from all of this."

"I can't." Her head shook furiously as her eyes bulged. "I'm almost certain that Fitz is taking Olivia on a honeymoon. The kids, they might need me."

Accepting the finality present in her words he exhaled. "All right. Then here is where we'll be. Is there something I can get you? Something I can do?"

"You're doing it. Just being on my side, not giving up on me. Letting me lean on you or push you away. Just letting me be and feel whatever...my God, how did I get here?" she sobbed.

Her distress infuriated him. It made him want to erase it without regard to the method. But in that moment he could only offer himself. "Darling I hate this for you. Oh how I wish I could make it better..You know I never want to see you hurt, not like this, for this. I'd do and give anything so that it wasn't."

"That's because you're a good man; a special breed of man. And up until now the kind that has been uncharted territory for me."

"Well that fool's loss is my gain. As much as I despise the way he's treated you and made you feel I thank God every day for Fitzgerald Grant's ignorance. If he had half the sense I've been given he'd have never let you go."

His words breeding strength and confidence she perked up and melted at the same time. "Paul..."

"Now, Mel, I'm just being honest. And it might be damn selfish of me and a whole lot of other things but I'd be lying if I said I'm not glad he did."

Mellie fixed her mouth to respond to his declaration but all thoughts and words were suspended when the ringing doorbell intruded upon them. The diversion drew her eyes from Paul to the entrance and then to her watch before she groaned. "Oh, no. I forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"To be expecting the company that's obviously arrived. Excuse me, honey." Mellie said as she waved off the housekeeper that appeared from some unknown location and hurried to the door. There her voice rose to record levels as she laughed, joked, and fawned.

Needing to witness the reason for the considerable and sudden change in mood himself, Paul followed the commotion. Mellie was embracing another woman, one who bore an eerie resemblance to her save for height and build. When they separated he immediately recognized the petite brunette who was clothed in an air of pure southern gentility and grace. At first glance she seemed almost too delicate to be real but there was something hard in her eyes that warned him that he shouldn't be fooled. Even though he held that intuition close to heart he broke out his perfected politician's grin and carefully cultivated charm while he waited for a proper introduction. Mellie didn't disappoint. She was all teeth, lips and hands as she smiled and led the two individuals closer. In fact, with one hand on each of them she stopped just shy of sandwiching their bodies together.

"Sweetheart; this is one of my oldest, dearest and loveliest friends, Melissa Caldwell."

"Please, call me Missy," the woman implored, taking the strong hand extended to her and shaking it almost as firmly as he did hers. "Everyone else does, Governor."

"Then I insist you call me Paul."

After showing her guest to a more welcoming space suited to her hosting capabilities, Mellie set her sights on her significant other."Oh lamb chop," she cooed, "may I speak to you privately for just one second?"

"As you wish, sweetness," Paul replied and then they were off with their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>As the men lounged in different corners and rooms of the suite, occupying their time with interests that best suited them, one large television trumpeted the latest sports happenings in the background. Fitz finished phone calls and then made even more which included confirming that the jet and homes were prepared for their arrival. In his own little world, Gerry was controlled by a number of electronic devices; although it was quite the feat he successfully juggled playing games on one, keeping up with conversations with friends on another, while a movie played on the other. Jeffrey passed the time immersed in national and local headlines, gleaning information from the stack of newspapers beside him. They each were content in their own way but then seemingly endless rhythmic knocks at the door burst their bubbles.<p>

Gerry was up and at the door before he could even be drafted for the job. And when he returned he was followed by Harrison and Peter. Both men looked like they were dressed for a pick-up game or a run as opposed to the swanky festivities that would rule the day. Their moods light regardless of that fact it shifted somewhat for Harrison. Frowning, he immediately took note of and immensely disapproved of the room's lack of energy. Just as his mind scoured ideas on how to remedy it Fitz appeared.

His forehead creased with confusion he eyed his groomsman while he greeted each of them with a handshake and hug. "What's going on here? I thought we meeting at the church."

"Well we decided to change the plans," Peter explained while Harrison made his way to Jeff. "We thought we'd ride with you or at least near you. We can even make our own little mini motorcade if need be."

"Great!" Gerry said. "I'm riding with whoever decides to break out the sirens!"

Fitz scowled as he looked at his son in disbelief. "No one's doing any of that."

"Well however we go and before we go," Peter paused and ambled to the bar, "I think we should take a minute to toast the man and his moment."

While Peter gathered crystal glasses and brown liquor everyone else gathered around Fitz. After pouring amounts that varied from generous to skimpy, he placed the tumblers in the designated hands. Just happy being included Gerry dare make a peep about his portion, although he seriously wondered if it was even enough to swallow. He was now convinced the serving would do nothing but evaporate the second it touched his tongue but he didn't complain. No way would risk having his father object to him partaking in his ration no matter how stingy. When Gerry looked up from his glass he saw Fitz staring as if he could read all of his thoughts. But the blessed sound of a clearing throat saved him further embarrassment and they diverted their attention elsewhere.

The center of attention Peter stood tall and commanding. His enormous hand gripped his glass and raised it in the air as he smiled. "To my brother Fitzgerald. To the true love and marriage and partnership that you have found with your Livvie. My hope is that it not only lasts a lifetime, but it grows with the both of you and only serves to make you and your union better. May it be your strength and bring you strength and a world of happiness because you deserve it and more."

Unable to find the words to respond, Fitz could only nod in appreciation as each glass tapped his and they drank. When they finished Harrison let out a prolonged sigh. "Since there's no point in messing with the perfection of our future Pres' words I'd say it's time to go and get this man married again."

* * *

><p>While her housekeeper rushed to make herself invisible after transferring warm tea to cups and powdered croissants and berries to plates on the coffee table, Mellie turned to the woman next to her. Melissa sat with her legs crossed and her hands resting in the lap of her grey belted dress. Finding the woman's dour expression on par with her mood Mellie grimaced and quickly ran her hand over her friend's and then patted it.<p>

"Thank you for being here."

"Of course dear. This is just...One can only imagine what you're going through right now. I just assumed you'd need every hand to hold and shoulder to lean on that you could get. It's beyond criminal what Fitzgerald is doing to you. An outright disgrace."

Mellie face flushed with embarrassment. "He's always known just the right way to hurt me. Always. This is a man who made me the laughingstock of his family by never really including me, by denying me the respect and affection I deserved and now he's made me the punchline to the biggest joke of our times. Never in history has this been done. And he's doing it with...with...that..."

When she saw eyes a little too riveted by her tale of woe, Mellie reined herself in. After closing her eyes and releasing a deep breath she tilted her head and flashed a small smile. "I can't tell you what it means to me to know that in spite of everything that you're still in my corner. I so appreciate it. Although I have to say I was surprised, pleasantly so, that it worked out for you to be right where I needed you and when."

"Well everyone has been stomping so hard for the brothers Caldwell lately," Melissa stated with annoyance seeping through clenched teeth. "And since they've only deigned to take a break for this overblown circus I had no choice but to fly in if I wanted to spend some quality time with the family. Thank God you're here too. It makes this whole charade more bearable. I mean who would invite an entire family to their wedding but just so happen to leave a couple of names off the list? It's just so tacky."

Mellie clucked her tongue as the questions echoed through the air. "I guess forgiveness won't be finding you or Connie anytime soon if Fitz's pretty princess has her say."

"Not that I need it. And I can promise you I'm not holding a breath or losing any sleep over it. If she would have stayed in her place that night she never would have heard words not meant for her. Honestly what kind of person holds such a sense of entitlement that they'd just wander around a stranger's home by themselves? I swear Fitzgerald entertaining her must have made her a bold one."

"Well in some cases manners can't even be taught."

"Isn't it just dreadful? But what can you do about it really?"

"Be honest; isn't there even a tiny part of you that wants to be there to see it all for yourself? If for no other reason than to be able to walk away and tell the tale?"

"Honey if that invitation came by carrier pigeon within the hour I still wouldn't dream of actually legitimizing that debacle with my presence. It would be a giant no thanks."

Bolstered by and grateful for the support she received, Mellie placed a reassuring pat on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry but your family should be united with you on this one. They should have refused on principle alone."

"Come now, you know my brother and your...Fitzgerald. You know they act as if the sun rises and sets on each other's asses. And with Fitzgerald supporting his campaign and Peter championing his marriage as the greatest love story ever witnessed, well there's no time for solidarity with sister."

Disgust over the way they both had been treated rearing its head again, Mellie sat seething. "Regardless of their bond, it doesn't make what they've done right. It's not right. None of it's right."

* * *

><p>As they passed the suite of rooms that had been cordoned off for the bridal party's use, the noise that surrounded Fitz melted away. No longer participating in the jokes and laughter his mind settled on thoughts of Olivia getting ready. As he imagined her, the need to see her grew. And although he wrestled with how to handle the urge at first a strong hand on his shoulder spurred him forward. When he entered the space set aside for them he exhaled and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

While others stored the garment bags and carry on bags they had brought with them Jeff smirked knowingly in recognition of the signs of anxiety and frustration that plagued Fitz. Recalling himself in that similar situation he stepped forward and laid his hands on Fitz's shoulders. "You all right there, Mr. President? I mean the worst of it is already behind you. It won't be long now."

"Yeah, well, it needs to hurry up, I want my wife."

"Patience, son," Jeff chuckled. "That reminds me, I think I have a little something that might be able to tide you over. As least I hope it can."

Although he had his questions Fitz just watched as the man moved past him. He kept his eyes trained as he rifled through his belongings and quickly retrieved whatever it was that he was searching for. When the task was complete, Jeff turned with a wide smile on his face and his hands brushing a small brown leather bound book. "Last night Livvie left this with me to give to you. Said you were to have it before everything got too busy. As a matter of fact she'd probably have some choice words for me for waiting this long. But since I'm an old man I say we should all just be happy that I remembered at all." Jeff placed the book in Fitz's hand and then craned his neck in the direction of the conversation happening across the room, "So I'll just leave you to that and go find out what they're plotting. Enjoy."

His focus solely on the item in hand Fitz slid into the first available seat and opened it. He exhaled at the sight of Olivia's elegant handwriting, flipped from the first page to the last and found them all filled. The gesture touched him, it fueled him to find out just what was in store for him. After a thunderous laugh broke out out of nowhere and prompted him to look up Fitz settled into his chair and read when the ruckus calmed.

**_Hi Handsome,_**

**_Even though we may be apart at the moment I wanted you to know that my heart and mind are with you. In fact, that's the way it is even when work and other obligations conspire to keep us separated. It feels like I've struggled for forever to find that one perfect thing to give to you on this day. The thing that would show you like no other just what you mean to me. The longer I'm with you I find myself asking what can I offer the man that truly has everything? What can I give to show you how much you are loved, appreciated and admired? Just how much you've changed my life? I almost gave up because it simply doesn't exist. There is no material creation that measures up. But as you love to remind me; I, Olivia Carolyn Grant, am not a quitter. So while on maternity leave I decided that I would give you you through my eyes and I've been doing just that ever since. Here you have my words; the thoughts and feelings that you've brought out of me as I have watched you with our children, watched you take care of the home we made, the way you love me and take care of me and still find it within yourself to give your time, attention and your resources to every other person and thing that needs it. Your patience, generosity and selflessness is amazing. It really is, sweetheart. I'm in awe of it. I know how lucky I am to witness and receive it. I want you to know that it never goes unnoticed or unappreciated._**

**_I mean right after one of the most draining days we've had in awhile, a time when every single one of us just wanted to drop right where we stood and sleep for a few years you put that aside. You did it to bring some comfort to the grumpiest baby in all the land. Not only did he get songs at midnight, he got them with those silly voices and one of kind dance moves. Moves so unique that they can never be duplicated. Ha. It was in that moment; and a million others just like it; that I always hold dear and that you'll find written here; that make me feel like I've never loved you more. But I always find that no matter what you manage to raise even that bar..._**

After swallowing the lump that had formed in this throat Fitz took a deep breath, smiled and then turned the page.

* * *

><p>With hands clasped together and the fingertips resting on her lips as she stood in her robe, Olivia looked at the women she loved more than life and fought to hold back the tears that demanded an escape. After they had all come together for a morning of pampering, where hair, nails and makeup had been perfected, they moved their party to the church. There Olivia was encouraged to relax for a while but she couldn't help but supervise and compliment as each of her loved ones became more beautiful than she could have imagined right before her very eyes.<p>

For a long while her gaze was on Karen. As promised, the diamonds of the girl's new bracelet sparkled against her wrist. And her white smile was just as brilliant as the red satin dress whose neckline subtly dipped off her shoulders and a hem stopped just shy of her knees.

And then there was Abby. Standing in a slim rich red piece that touched the floor and was aided by its plunging v neckline that was mirrored at the back, she stunned. Andrea was dressed similarly but the v cut of her gown was less daring and made the cleavage exposed slightly above a fraction of a hint. Completing the theme CiCi's lean frame was swathed in a red number that was crafted out of luxurious crepe. The mermaid skirt bore ruffle accents. And its cap sleeves and off the shoulder neckline with a striking slit made the ensemble enviable.

When she checked her emotions as best she could Olivia smiled. "You guys. You're all absolutely gorgeous. So beautiful that I don't know what else to say. It's just so..."

Andrea grinned and placed reassuring hands on Olivia's shoulder. "Honey, how about we just say thank you to you instead?"

"And enough with the fawning over us," Abby ordered. "Although I guess we should take the ego boost and run because once you stop being a dress tease and finally get ready you're going to put us all to shame."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond but the knock at the door stopped her. Lindsay entered wearing cobalt blue chiffon and cradling a tuxedo clad Nicholas. Perched in her arms he was oblivious to the interest and gushing his appearance generated because he was too preoccupied with getting his fist to fit into his mouth. Determined to keep him as spotless as any infant could be, Olivia stepped forward to stop him. Once she pushed his hand away from his face she held onto him. She took in his baby scent that had become like a drug to her, straightened his tiny black bow tie and ran a hand down his white shirt.

"So how'd it go?" she inquired of Lindsay. Before she got a response she had moved onto smoothing his black jacket and pants.

"Fitz said his mini-me was a real champ, a natural," she answered. The same honest to goodness ham he always is; just for the cameras this time. They were even able to get some more reserved shots that even a mother would love. But honestly, Liv, I'm sure all the photos of the guys will be instant faves."

"If you don't mind I'm going to borrow some of that optimism. Images of butterball's little fingers stuck up his father's or brother's nose as the photographer snapped away keep torturing me," Olivia admitted.

"And you'd love those too." Olivia turned towards the amused voice and saw her grandmother smiling and staring at them with that trademark twinkle in her eyes.

Suddenly Olivia was hit with an image of the situation they found themselves in the year before on the same date. Of her grandmother laying helpless and so distant, of her seriously, nervously wondering if that was how they would be saying goodbye. Her heart sank in remembrance and then lifted just as quickly as she listened to the woman's laugh, as she looked at her standing regal and vibrant in a shimmering copper sheath gown and matching jacket.

Thankful for the outcome that allowed them more time, the opportunity to make more memories and to share the moment they were in, Olivia nodded. "You're right as always, Grammie."

"Of course I am. Regardless of his pose I'm sure that my baby was an angel for the camera and I know that the pictures will turn out just fine. And now that we've settled that, it's time we saw to you, miss."

* * *

><p>Her body sheathed in luminous white Olivia stepped back from the full length mirror and turned at the sound of the gasps that echoed throughout the space. From the moment she envisioned it, Francesca brought it to life and she saw, touched and finally slipped into it, she had known the gown was <em>her<em>. It didn't disappoint in any way. And the response of the support system around her; from their misty eyes, sniffling noses and small sighs, it all only served to confirm it.

The wispy tulle veil with lace trim was designed to seem never ending, as was the dramatic train of her gown. The dress itself was simple and sleek; woven out of silk satin that framed her figure by fitting even better than a glove and with long lace sleeves delicate to the touch.

"Okay," Olivia said softly, her smile beaming so that almost every one of her teeth was on display, "I'm ready to do this. How much longer until showtime?" she wondered as she took a breath, released it and rested her hands against her stomach.

"I feel like whatever we say right now won't be good enough unless it gets you on the move and closer to having Fitzy in your sights." CiCi replied. "But let me take a peek at how things are going out there and I'll get back to you." Before she was off she paused and approached Olivia. Smiling, she hugged her gingerly and placed kiss on her cheek before complimenting her. And then she was gone.

Once CiCi was out of sight, those left behind followed her lead. They gathered around Olivia, embracing her and chatting with excitement about her dress and how she looked in it.

* * *

><p>In the hallway. CiCi resisted the impulse that would have her detouring from her assignment to check in on the men in her life and make sure things were running smoothly on their end. But remembering where her obligations lie and committed to them, she stayed her course. On her way she managed to acknowledge the guards posted at every turn as she made her way to a prime view of the sanctuary. Although every aspect had been discussed and planned ad nauseum there was nothing like finally witnessing the real thing up close, of being able to bask in a job well done. She sighed at the sight of lithe bodies in flowing white on stage dancing to the romantic strings of the tune floating through the air. They moved together with such beauty, grace and precision that anyone could have been easily hypnotized by it. But it was not a luxury she could afford at present. She would celebrate later, after her job was done. She checked her watch, the church clock and scanned row upon row. Impressed with the size of the crowd already assembled, she turned to report back to Olivia even as more guests were escorted inside and seated after clearing security.<p>

So close to reaching her destination, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face. Maya Pope charged towards her in a violet lace gown waving frantically. "Cecilia! Cecilia!" she exclaimed once she reached her. "Thank God for a friendly face."

Deciding it was not the time to quibble over the bungling of her name, highly doubting it would be remembered even if it was brought to the woman's attention and corrected, Cecily smiled warmly. "Hello, Mrs. Pope. Why, don't you look lovely!"

"Well thank you, dear," Maya graciously accepted the compliment but without returning it. "Dear, I was trying to find out where all the real action was happening but no one would tell me anything; even after showing proof that I'm the mother of the bride! Her father nor I could call Livvie so that she could set things straight because of her blasted no phones allowed policy, can you take me to her?"

Caught off guard by the request, and certain that her face reflected just that, CiCi struggled with her composure and reply. "I...Well...Can you just give me a second? Let me go back and see if...just one moment," she stammered.

After quickly motioning for an agent and leaving him with instructions to stick to the woman like glue, CiCi disappeared.

* * *

><p>Trying her best not to be offended that her needs weren't met with the highest priority, that at the moment she was being treated as if she had committed some heinous crime or was some undisciplined child in need of a babysitter, Maya ignored the watchful glare of the guard assigned to her and paced the sliver of perimeter she was allowed to move about in the space, When she was close to reaching her limit and about to let it be known she saw her mother headed for her. Her disposition instantly improving she strode forward with relief and a smile abounding.<p>

"Mama, thank goodness," she cooed, as she embraced the older woman. When she released her she grabbed hold of her hand. "You look fantastic, Mama! I can only imagine Olivia...well I don't have to imagine anymore, show me the way."

Janice squeezed her hand back so tight she froze in place. When she knew that she had her daughter's undivided attention she spoke. "Maya, she said she'd see you."

"Okay, so what are we waiting on then?"

"She agreed but I'm telling you now, you leave all of your foolishness at the door. If you aren't coming to make her feel even better than she already does just go take a seat. Because if you upset that girl in any way I'll have you out in the cold so fast your head will spin."

"Mama. I'm not, I promise. I just want her to know that I'm here, that I'm here for her and to wish her well."

"Alright, but you just remember to keep it short and sweet. Remember that today is her day and it's not about you in the least. Do you understand me?"

"Of course."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The door was opened to a flurry activity. As Maya stepped into the room she saw women in red passing around white bouquets and guiding a little girl with a basket full of red and white rose petals towards the exit. The one who stayed behind, who she recognized as the nanny, was lowering her sleeping grandson into miniature white and gold covered carriage. Her heart constricted and her steps slowed at the sight. One of the biggest exercises in restraint of her entire life occurred in that moment, where she denied herself the chance to move closer for a better look at him. Knowing it would never do to disturb him, to incur the wrath of a baby with one of the healthiest set of lungs ever or his mother, she admired him from afar.<p>

The spell he'd cast on her with no effort at all on his part was broken when she felt her mother's hand on her back urging her along. They entered an adjoining room and all of the breath Maya had left was stolen with one glimpse at her daughter. Olivia stood elegant, confident, happy and glowing. And the tears that were born out of the realization formed and flowed quickly. Maya didn't attempt to hide or stop them. And she didn't hesitate to close the distance between them.

Though she rushed forward, she reached out slowly. Her touch was tentative when it came in contact with Olivia's jaw before it settled on her arm, "Baby! My God you're...you're stunning. You look...you're absolutely perfect! I've never seen a more beautiful bride in all of my life. Never seen one look so happy."

"Thank you. I am."

"Good," Maya sniffed. "Now baby, do you have everything? Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"No, everything's taken care of. The only thing I need now is my husband."

"Then let's go get him. What's the hold up?"

There was no time to respond because after a quick knock at the door it flew open again. The three women looked to their husband, father, and grandfather as Jeffrey into the room, his black tuxedo fitting smartly and his smile seemingly expanding with every step."I heard all of my favorite girls were in one place."

He hugged and kissed his wife and daughter. And then when bright eyes landed on Olivia in radiant white they instantly watered. "Livvie, look at you!"

"Is that your way of saying you approve, Pop Pop?"

Emotions were overtaking him as memories of Olivia during various stages and accomplishments in life came barreling to the forefront of his mind. Overwhelmed by them as he reconciled them with the woman standing before him, he could only nod and wink. As he composed himself he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Mrs. Grant, you couldn't be lovelier. Now let's get you to that waiting groom before he storms the place. I swear he has to be the most impatient man on the planet."


End file.
